Sail the Ocean Blue
by IronKissed
Summary: Rowan, a wandering pirate, is forced to join a rookie crew in order to spare herself the constant persistence of the Captain. It was just her luck that the Captain's destination be the Grand Line and that a swordsman refuses to give her peace. ZoloxOC
1. Chapter 1: My Name is Luffy

Hello, this is Makira. This story is also being republished on Quizilla under the name InxMyxOwnxWorld.

**Chapter One: My Name is Luffy**

_**Gold Roger, the 'King of the Pirates' had achieved it all. Wealth, fame and power had all been his. Not surprisingly, the final words he spoke before they lopped off his head inspired adventures throughout the world to sail the seas, **_

_** "My treasure? Why, it's right where I left it…it's yours if you can find it…but you'll have to search the WHOLE WORLD!"**_

_** The world is about to witness a Great Era of Piracy!**_

_On an unchartered island…_

Waves gently rocked the ship back and forth. A sea breeze tugged at the black flag tied to the top of the ship's mast, making it seem to flow in the wind like the waves below. While letting out a harsh cry a seagull glided on the same breeze. Warm sun rays reflected off the water's surface as it warmed both the salty liquid and the bodies that manned the ship.

Rowan just so happened to be in the best position to be warmed by the bright glob of fire in the sky. Up in the ship's crow's nest, she stretched out on the bottom with her feet up on the rim and arms pillowing her head. One of her olive green eyes cracked open lazily as the loud seagull landed next to her on the crow's nest rim. The bird's cocked its head to the side so it could stare at Rowan from one of its beady black eyes. Rowan suddenly felt as if the bird was being rather critical of what she wore. Of course Rowan knew this was crazy. While she always made sure her copper red hair was boyishly styled and kept hidden under a black beanie, her outfit was made of the best material and designer brand.

Black baggy pants with one thick purple belt going around her waist in order to keep pants up and a single dagger attached for safety reasons, Rowan's surprisingly large feet were covered by black steel-toed boots that laced up the front. Her Doskoi Panda shirt was white with an off shoulders cut that had sleeves going all the way to her elbows before stopping there. The panda was drawn into the front of her shirt. Gloves covered her hands to the wrists, the middle and pinkies missing on the gloves. leather strap with old ruins and multi-colored weaved bracelet on left wrist, black wrist length gloves, all belts are amethyst purple.

"What are you looking at?" she question the bird with a yawn. The sea bird simple let out another harsh cry. Already finding it annoying, Rowan tossed her left wrist, decorated with an old leather strap and multi-colored bracelet, half-heartedly at it. The white bird took to the thermal air once more. She watched it fly while a frown crossed her defined lips. "That's right, fear me." Eyes to the sky, green orbs were attracted to the fluttering flag; a skull laying upon two bones on its side and a heart tattooed in the middle. "Ugly thing."

"Why is there dust on my bulwark?" an even more annoying voice than the seagull's, called out in a loud, commanding tone. Rowan put her legs underneath her body and sat up. Leaning against the side of the crow's nest she looked down at the main deck. The Captain of the ship rubbed the microscopic dust between two of her porky fingers while her dark beady eyes scanned her crewmen. A squat woman that had always reminded Rowan of an obese toad that had been run over multiple times by a cart was the woman that ran the regular sized ship known as the Miss Love Duck. Curly black hair went down her none existent neck and her thick, massive shoulders. Besides her obesity another noticeable feature of the woman was the freckles that decorated her cheeks and nose. And that she was ugly. That was also noticeable. Wearing a checker printed pink shirt under a blue Captain's coat, a pair of blue shorts and red heeled shoes, she adored herself with jewels of all shapes and colors and a white cowboy hat. Personally Rowan couldn't have cared less about the woman's appearance but after being on her ship for only six months she were more than ready to find fault in all she did.

"A thousand pardons Lady Alvida! I-I thought I'd cleaned every inch of this ship!" one of the crewmen cried, holding his hands up as if that alone could protect him. Rowan prop her chin in the palm of her hand as the breeze caught hold of the pieces of red hair not contained by the black beanie and blew it in to her face. Rowan was quick to shove it back up into the clothing item. "I'll clean everything all over again! Please—!"

"'Please' what…?" Captain Alvida growled in a low, threatening voice that just made her seem less female than she already did. The crewman's eyes were now large with fear and terror.

"Please, not the iron mace! I don't wanna die!" Rowan follow Alvida's stout body as she slammed an iron club covered in spikes into the man's head, no doubt knocking him unconscious if not dead. Rowan felt her stomach tightened as she watched this display between crewmate and captain.

"Koby! Who is the fairest throughout all the seas?" Alvida called to the cabin-boy, a short little nerdish looking pink haired fourteen-year-old who wore thick glasses and a make-shift outfit that had the same blue and white colors of a Marine's uniform. The boy sweated as he found himself under Alvida's scornful stare and chuckled uneasily.

"Ahem…why you are…Lady Alvida! No one compares to you!"

"Correct! This is why I will not tolerate anything dirty! The ship I sail in must be as clean and beautiful as I am, understand?"

'_Then an old fish boat should be just fine for you, ya old hag,'_ Rowan thought to herself with a click of her tongue.

"Remember, Koby, were it not for your vast knowledge of the seas, I would feed you to the sharks! But don't push your luck!" Alvida crowed, turning to the kneeling cabin boy.

"Y-Yes…that's very kind of you!" Rowan tasted bile in the back of her throat as Alvida started to kick Koby.

"Other than that, you're worthless! Here, shine my shoes!"

"Y-Yes Lady Alvida! Right away!" The fat Captain paid even less attention to the boy now as she turned back to the older crewmen.

"I don't want to see even one speck of dust on this ship!"

"Aye aye!" came the forced reply of her men. Rowan turned her back to the torture Koby was continuously forced to go through and looked up to the sky, arms thrown over the side of the rail. The crew went back to its usual routine and she found herself bored once again. Eyes slowly closed in a peaceful trance. Rowan was supposed to be keeping a look out for enemy ships but she didn't care if the ship was taken over by another.

A sudden, loud cheer took to the sky before a voice yelled,

"_That was a great nap_!" Rowan eyes, along with everyone else on the ship's, went wide as the voice echoed across the sea. Standing up in the crow's nest, looking for where the voice had rung from, Rowan's eyes finally landed on Alvida's storage building. That was really the only logical place it could have come from seeing how there were no ships besides Alvida's. Whatever idiot had the balls to scream _that_ near Alvida was about to become a dead idiot. Thinking of Alvida, Rowan's eyes went to her to see that her thoughts were about to become true. A sinister smirk covered her thin lips as she glared at her storage unit.

"_Rowan_!" Said woman let out a groan as her head hung backwards. Heaving a hefty sigh, Rowan crawled up onto the rim of the crow's nest, hands grasping hold of a rope she had placed there for just an occasion. With one mighty push, she jumped over the side, the rope stopping her from becoming nothing more than a skid mark on the deck floor. She landed with a small thud, knees bent so they weren't damaged in the drop. The rope was released before both hands were shoved into pockets. "What?" she demanded from Alvida who glared hotly at the tone. The woman had always hated Rowan's guts but had needed a new watch dog for her ship. Therefore she had, reluctantly, allowed Rowan aboard. Her hatred hadn't stopped though once Rowan had become one of her crew-dogs. Be it because she felt intimidated by her looks, which weren't above the average woman, or that she felt intimidated by Rowan's superior boating skills, the redhead wasn't sure. Whatever the reason though Rowan still had to listen to the woman because she was her Captain and that meant coming to her ever beck and call.

"You're comin' with me." Rowan shrugged a shoulder as a means of complying with her and together the two exited the ship. The first few steps on dry land weren't eventful but with the fifth step Alvida was throwing her iron mace at the storage unit. For someone with such short arms Alvida sure could throw. Walking forward on her stubby legs the ship's Captain led to the three men within the rubble. Rowan hung back a ways as Alvida glowered down at her 'injured' men. "You lazy swabs! Who's the fairest throughout all the seas?"

'_Real stuck on that aren't we?_' Rowan snorted on the inside.

"Lady Alvida! You are…of course!" Alvida leaned down into one of the men's face.

"And you dare to defy me?"

"W-what? Never! Not in a million—"

"Don't play dumb with me! I could hear you talking all the way from the ship! Which one of you had such a 'Great Nap'?" Rowan raised a red eyebrow when the bigger of the three men's face paled a bit more. The three then proceeded to gap like a fish out of water before they were able to get out a barely legible sentence,

"Captain! We have an intruder!"

"Yeah! That good for nothin' Koby brought that strange feller here!" Rowan's back straightened as her spin stiffened. The moment that accusation left the men's mouths Koby's death was sealed. Rowan would have to do a lot of convincing to get Alvida to even think that Koby was innocent and that would only give her reason to be suspicious of her. Something Rowan really couldn't afford at the moment. But then she couldn't just let this woman kill the boy either. Rowan knew, despite what these men said that Koby was innocent. The boy didn't have the guts to hire a Bounty Hunter.

"What?" Alvida snarled while petting at her iron mace in her hands. Her beady little eyes scanned the sandy beaches and outline of the forest. Rowan knew from that simple word that Alvida already believed Koby to be at fault. "Could he be a Bounty Hunter after the price on my head? Koby, you traitorous little runt!"

"We don't know that Koby is at fault yet," Rowan state the obvious since she seemed to be the only level headed person at the moment.

"Of course_ you'd_ think that," one of the men sneered with a snide expression. All it took for Rowan to shut him up was to lower her head, raise her eyes and ball her fists, which she pulled from pockets. When the man fell in on himself, Rowan crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm simply stating the obvious since you can't seem to comprehend it. Besides there's no Bounty Hunters near here," Rowan offer while turning to Alvida. The woman glowered, but Rowan didn't think it meant much. It was a usual expression when it came to Alvida and herself.

"But that's not true…there is _one_ Bounty Hunter, and he's the only one even bold enough to come near here," a crewmate mused aloud with a soft hint of fear in his voice. Brow raising again, Rowan rattled her skull for anyone this man could be talking about. To her knowledge there wasn't any who'd go up against Alvida.

"That's ridiculous!" another denied, with a pointed finger sounding more like he was trying to convenes himself than he was the other man. "The Marines have him locked up…" A sly smirk crossed Captain's face which only made her uglier.

"_But_ if he's as clever as they say…he might've escaped! And they say that the infamous Roronoa Zolo is that clever!" Roronoa Zolo. So that's who they had been thinking off. Rowan had heard the name a couple of times along with a few of his nicknames, mainly 'the demon' or 'pirate hunter', but she just believed him to be any old Bounty Hunter. The rumor that he used three swords just made her scoff and call the gossipiest addled. How was one supposed to hold three swords? And besides, just because one was armed to their teeth didn't mean that knew anything about fighting. The fool probably just carried around an extra sword incase he lost another. "Rowan!" Rowan blinked as she was brought harshly from her thoughts. Focusing on Alvida, Rowan restrained the need to slug her frog-like face. "Go and find that brat Koby and kill whoever's with him!"

"Aye aye, Captain." With a small, almost mocking salute, Rowan took to the woods at a jog. Arms pumping at her sides, Rowan found the pace not only reasonable but a tad bit slow. But it gave her plenty of time to jump roots, dodge limbs and push down cobwebs that were in her way with a hand instead of a face. Because the island was so small and she had been out in the heavily vegetated area with Koby before Rowan had no problems finding the pink haired boy. Actually there were two boys, one Rowan had never seen before.

About five and a half feet tall the boy had a lanky body without much figure. She assumed his age to between sixteen and seventeen with his young features and his being an inch or two shorter than herself. The boy wore a red vest with yellow button keeping it closed. A pair of baggy blue jeans covered his unmentionables while straw sandals covered his feet. Sitting on top of shaggy black hair which was cut around his ears, was a strawhat with a red ribbon going around the middle. Rowan wasn't sure what to make of the boy and didn't believe him to be a Bounty Hunter.

Both the boys were standing in front of Koby's…dinghy. It was supposed to be a dinghy, 'supposed' being the key word there. Really it was a bunch of drift wood he had nailed together. Shipwrights everywhere would cringe with horror if they saw the piece of floating crap…if it floated that is. Rowan and the strange boy's thoughts seemed to be along the same line because the next words shared were,

"What's this? A coffin?" Rowan couldn't stop the snort and hide it in a closed fist in order to keep her presence hidden behind the tree. Leaning a shoulder against the hard bark she watch the interaction between males.

"I built it myself. It took me two years…"

"Two years! And you don't want it?" Koby leaned against the poorly made boat, sweating something fierce.

"I really don't need it anymore. I built it to escape from this place…but I don't have the courage to try it. I guess it's my fate to be a Cabin Boy for the rest of my life. But I _once_ had a different dream." Rowan frowned lightly at that. She knew Koby's dream. It was to be a member of the Marines. Rowan wasn't gung-ho for that dream but Koby had his heart in the right place. He just wanted to protect people.

"Why don't you just escape?" the stranger questioned with a bluntness that Rowan was finding both enduring and annoying. Koby began to shake himself in an over dramatic manner as he shut his eyes tight and clenched his fists.

"N-No way! Just thinking about what Alvida would do to me if she caught me makes my bladder weak! I just can't risk it…" Koby stopped his shaking and met the slightly older boy's eyes. "I'll never forget that fateful day…I just wanted to go fishing…and I boarded a Pirate ship by mistake. That was two years ago. In exchange for my life, I've been working as their Cabin Boy."

"You're kinda clumsy and dumb!" Rowan half to stop another fit of laughter in her hands, eyes wide with her struggle. "And you're gutless too. You really are worthless!"

'_Poor Koby_,' she chuckled to herself as the pink haired kid let crocodile tears fall down his cheeks. This stranger wasn't just blunt he was also rude! But he was so honest it was a nice difference from the normal plotting that most people had nowadays.

"You don't have to be that frank," Koby mumbled to himself. Deciding that now was the best time to show herself, having evaluated that this boy wasn't a Bounty Hunter but probably just some wash up from a boat crash, Rowan walk out into the clearing. The stranger was the first to notice and she finally got a good look at his face. Coal black eyes that were deep and easy to read stared at Rowan with curiosity. A distinctive feature on the boy was a small blade scar underneath his left eye. Everything on the boy was lanky. From his small nose to thin lips and oval shaped eyes. Koby seemed to notice the boy's attention drift away from him and looked around. Not realizing it was Rowan the boy screamed.

"Calm down Koby," she shush coming into the clearing fully and shoving hands back into pockets. "It's just me."

"Rowan!" Koby breathed out in relief, his eyes shutting with it. Rowan knew that relief wouldn't stay long when she told him what was going on back near the ship. She decided to let him have that peace for a moment longer and focused her attention on to the stranger.

"So who are you, Strawhat?" she questioned with raised eyebrows. The boy gave Rowan a bright smile that was infectious and caused her to smile back. The smile made his eyes close and she were a bit surprised that the smile didn't cause the corners of his lips to crack.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" The boy's smile got a little bit smaller which allowed his eyes to open up a bit more. "Who are you?" Returning the smile still, only on a much smaller scale, she replied, "Rowan." She held out her hand in an opening gesture. Luffy wasted no time in taking said hand. Meet and greet now over, Rowan made herself quite comfortable on the grassy ground underneath a tree. Tossing hands behind head, Rowan crossed ler legs and relaxed. Thinking it through, Rowan decided that she honestly didn't care what Alvida said anymore; she wasn't going to turn Koby over.

"Luffy, why did you go to sea anyway?" Koby questioned with a nervous voice. Looking through half closed eyes Rowan waited for the boy's answer. Luffy cracked another smile; something that she found was quickly growing on her.

"Well ya see I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" A moment of stunned silence filled the clearing as Koby and Rowan processed this piece of information. Her eyes were no longer lidded but wide and shocked. Rowan's mouth was even hanging on its hinges the statement had shocked her so much.

"K-King of the Pirates?" Koby yelped, getting over his internal shock faster than Rowan. "But…You'd have to make the _whole world _kneel to you! Wealth, fame, power—you'd have to achieve it all! Don't tell me you're after Gold Roger's lost treasure, 'One Piece'! Do you want to DIE? Ever pirate in the world is after that!"

"And so am I," Luffy stated with pure confidence, arms crossed over his chest. Koby started to shake his head back and forth which sort of reminded Rowan of a ragdoll. Somehow the boy was able to repeat the word 'never' even as he shouted,

"But the odds against you are astronomical! It's_ impossible_! You want to be the King of the Pirates in the Golden Age of Piracy? It'll never happen!" Rowan wasn't that surprised when Luffy landed a well aimed punch on Koby's forehead. Koby fell on his butt while gripping his now hurting head. "_Hey_! W-why'd you hit me?"

"You were hysterical," Luffy explained. The pink haired cabin boy sat upright, a hand still holding his head .

"Okay, I'm used to it." Rowan couldn't stop the frown at that statement. Guilt and anger bubbled in her stomach as the corners of her lips pulled down. Rowan had to stand up and shake those feelings off. In order to distract herself, Luffy told the boy,

"Despite the panic and over exaggeration, what Koby said is true Strawhat." Luffy turned his dark eyes on to her. "The legendary treasure 'One Piece' is on the Grand Line, this world's most dangerous sea. Protected by the Calm Belts the Grand Line follows no natural order. It does as it pleases, when it pleases, how it pleases. That sea is not for the faint of heart. I suggest you give it a lot of thought before you go off half cocked and end up but another dead man." Luffy's hand went up to the hat upon his head while the other went to his hip.

"I'm not afraid to die!" Rowan's red eyebrows rose. Not many could say that without at least a tiny flinch. The raven haired boy pulled his hat from his head and looked at it with strong eyes. "I've set myself to become the King of the Pirates and if I die trying…then at least I tried!" While Koby looked shocked again, Rowan's face had turned into warm admiration. The boy may be a bit of a simpleton but she could tell he had a good heart. Something also told her that when this boy gave his word that he stuck by it. It may have been that he reminded her of a Pitbull. Once it's teeth were sunk in, it wasn't letting go until it either won or died of exhaustion.

"Y-you're not even afraid to die?" Koby stuttered out.

"And I believe I'll succeed, too." Luffy looked up in thought. "Or am I just deluding myself…" Rowan laughed aloud for the first time in a long time. Luffy looked at her with his head cocked to the side and Rowan just tossed her arm around his shoulder and rubbed his hair.

"Anything you put your mind too is possible, Strawhat," she chuckled before letting the boy go. Luffy returned the bright smile and placed his hat back on his now even messier hair.

"Don't encourage him, Rowan!" Koby whined looking fit with worry. The redhead just shrugged her shoulders with disinterest. There were many horrible stories of the Grand Line but Rowan knew that as long as one respected the sea as the bipolar queen that she was, then one could share her shores and jewels.

"Koby, no matter where you go you will always find death at your door. When you're a pirate you bare death's own symbol against him and fight him tooth and claw." Rowan found herself giving Luffy a smile. "Only a true pirate bares the Jolly Roger." Luffy returned her grin with one of his own, only his was bigger and brighter. Rowan re-crossed her arms over her chest as Koby suddenly began to cry. The pink haired boy brought up a fist that allowed his tears to fall on it.

"Maybe…I can be like that! If I'm willing to risk my life trying…"

"Huh?" Luffy questioned, confused as to why Koby had suddenly started to cry.

"…Maybe it's possible! Do you think I can join the Marines!" Rowan felt her spin straightened. Fists tighten around her upper arms as a dark shadow fell over her eyes. She refused to look at either boy, finding the ground far better. Rowan's teeth began to ache in her jaw as she tightened the area against the rage bubbling up from her stomach and into Rowan's mouth in the form of hurtful words.

"The Marines?" Luffy repeated with a raised brow. Koby's head flew up to face the strawhat, barring his tears to the world in his heated moment of passion. Unlike Koby, Rowan was holding all her emotions back on a ball and chain.

"We'll end up being enemies but I want to join the Marines and fight the bad guys! It's been my dream since I was a little kid! Luffy! Do you think I can do it?"

"How would I know?" Luffy laughed. Koby clenched his fists as sweat continued to roll on his pale skin. Rowan had always wondered how the boy had remained so pale after being out at sea for so long.

"Well, I'm gonna do it! What've I got to lose? I don't wanna be a miserable Cabin Boy my whole life! Better to risk my life trying to achieve my dream! I'll join the Marines and then I-I'll capture Alvida!" Rowan felt her anger vanished like wisps of vapor in the morning sun as the said she-demon burst from the trees, brandishing her spiked mace. Hands flew from her sides to cover her face as the iron mace landed on Koby's makeshift dinghy, turning it into splinters.

"_Who_ are you going to _capture_, runt?" Alvida bellowed like a beast. Koby's face went many shades paler as a nasal whine escaped his hanging mouth. Rowan's green eyes went to the attacker as the woman's fat moved wide with her. A vein throbbed in the middle of Alvida's small forehead as she gloated over her finding of Koby's betrayal. Rowan's eyes also fluttered to the crew as they came out of the woods very much like bugs, smirking like thieves in a treasure cove. "You little sneak! Did you really think you could escape from me?"

'_All he had to do his leave a trail of sweets in the opposite direction of his escape,_' Rowan snort to herself as you watch the event transpire. Rowan wasn't worried. She knew that she could kill the woman.

"Is _that_ the Bounty Hunter you hired? Well, he certainly isn't Roronoa Zolo!" Her ears twitch as Rowan remembered her 'assignment'. She was supposed to capture Luffy and Koby…oh well. Rowan had never liked Alvida anyway. "So I'll give you once chance to repent! _Who_ is the fairest throughout all the seas? Answer me!" The upper portion of Rowan's body leaned forward to meet Luffy. She couldn't help but noticed that she was two to three inches taller than the boy, even with the hat he wore.

"To be King one must be both respected and feared by his rivals. If you wish to become the Pirate King you must start somewhere boy. Make yourself known to the world. Here would be a good place to start." Luffy looked over his shoulder. Olive eyes flashed with a hint of mischief as they clashed with Luffy's warm black ones. His eyes turned back to Alvida as Koby made a puddle of sweat around his ankles. At least Rowan hoped it was sweat. Scratching the back of his head, the boy let out a giggle that was slathered with a nervous paste.

"Heh heh! Lady Alvida, you—"

"Hey, who's that though-looking old biddy?" Luffy questioned in his blunt manner that Rowan was beginning to learn was all his. He pointed an accusing finger at Alvida, whose jaw had dropped a good three feet as if it were unhinged. Actually everyone in the area looked like that besides Rowan. Her jaw was open in a loud laugh that shook her body and made tears swarm your eyes. The enraged look on Alvida's face just caused her to double over, and made her stomach hurt. Her throat got rough with laughter but she just couldn't stop.

"I—I can't breathe!" Rowan gasped between laughter before falling against a tree, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Luffy! Take it back! Throughout _all_ the seas, Lady Alvida is—!" Koby tried to save Luffy but the boy suddenly stopped talking. Reining in the laughter, Rowan whipped a couple tears away and looked at the boy. "Lady Alvida is…" Rowan's hysteria turned into pleasant joy as she saw determination relit in the pink boy's eyes. Sweat still secreted from his skin and he seemed like he was going to wet himself but Koby took in a deep breath and used it to scream, "_Lady Alvida is the ugliest old hag of all_!" Rowan's chest swelled with pride even as Alvida towered over Koby and Luffy. A hand went to the dagger at her hip as she smirked. Luffy was laughing.

"_You little_—!" Alvida bellowed, her mouth opened wide. Koby's scream of horror scared the few birds that hadn't flown off from the ruckus before. Rowan was just beginning to pull her dagger from her belt as Alvida swung her iron mace behind her body, going for a muscle-momentum powered attack. Her muscles coiled as she prepared to throw herself into Koby so she could get him out of Alvida's attack. But before Rowan could, Luffy was throwing the boy to the ground and putting himself between the mace and body.

"Good for you, Koby!" Luffy smirked.

"L-Luffy!"

"It makes no difference to me!" Alvida roared through clenched teeth as her fingers tightened on the iron mace. "You're all going to die!" Rowan's eyes about fell out of their sockets as the pointed mace landed down on Luffy's ducked neck. No one would survive that! Yet…looking at Luffy's face she found no sign of blood. Only his giant smirk that Rowan was finding herself oddly attracted too.

"That didn't hurt!" the boy snickered. "'Cause I'm made of rubber!"

'_Rubber?_'

"Impossible! No one survives the iron mace!" Rowan choked on air as a cold sweat broke out across her forehead. Alvida was swimming in her own sweat.

"You've gotta be kidding!" one of Alvida's pirates cried, all of them looking just as flabbergasted as Rowan felt. Luffy's right hand came back to his left shoulder as that left same left arm stretched. And Rowan didn't mean stretch like it went out to its full length; Rowan meant stretch like the boy was three feet away from her and his arm was stretching so far it was _passing _her.

"**GUM-GUM**…" Rowan's heart was trying to leap out of her throat and she was surprised it wasn't seeing how far her jaw was hanging. Luffy's arm finally stopped flying away from his body only to start flying back to it like a rubber band snapping back. "**PISTOL**!" Luffy's clenched fingers rammed right into Alvida's cheek, flooring the over-weight woman. And she didn't get back up.

'_…damn!_' Rowan huff with dumbfounded silence.

"H-His arm stretched like rubber…" someone uttered in astonishment.

"Captain!" someone else yowled, running to his knocked out boss. "He beat Lady Alvida! He's not human!" Rowan straightened up and lost her hold on her dagger, as Rowan's teeth dug into her bottom lip.

'_No…he's human. He just…has the power of a Devil Fruit._' Devil Fruit or Devil's Fruit, said to be the fruits of the Sea Devil. Their secret power hidden in the Grand Line, a number of rumors had spread about them through the four Great Blues simply because coming in contact with them was so rare. Some of the rumors Rowan had heard about the Devil Fruits here in the East Blue, one of the four said Blues, were so ridiculous that she had laughed right in the gossip's face. Coming in different shapes and sizes one rumor Rowan knew to be fact was that the Devil Fruits were horrible tasting. And if one did eat one of them one would gain a power of some sort. Separated into three groups the fruits gave powers of all sorts; from controlling the weather to turning the user into an animal of some sort, to giving the user the ability to some super-human ability. The powers were limitless. But with every power came a flaw and the flaw of a Devil Fruit was that it took the user's ability to swim. Gaining the power of the sea the sea herself turned her back against the user and drowned her victims to the deepest darkest depths of her soul if they fell within her clutches.

Rowan herself had met others with Devil Fruits but Luffy had been one of the few she didn't fear would use it against her; which was a new feeling when it came to users. Really Rowan was pretty sure that he was the only one who wouldn't use his Devil Fruit to bully others who didn't deserve it. Rowan's respect for the boy built itself in her chest as he suddenly stood with his legs shoulder length apart and pointed that finger of his at the rest of Alvida's crew.

"Give Koby a dinghy! He's gonna join the Marines!"

"Y-Yes sir!" the crewmen whined like beat dogs while they tried to hide behind one another so they weren't within the sight of the 'horrid' pirate Monkey D. Luffy. Rowan looked back at the other boy to find Koby crying hot tears as he smiled a gentle smile.

"Luffy…"

"You're never going to be a true Marine if all you ever do is cry, Koby," Rowan sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest.


	2. Chapter 2: Corruption in Shells Town

**Chapter Two: Corruption in Shells Town**

Rowan stare up at the azure blue sky, the bright burning sun warming the wood beneath her feet and sun kissed flesh, while the sea green water burned olive eyes and sprayed Rowan's body as it slapped against the dinghy's sides. A seagull followed the trail of the small ship that had an even smaller mast and sail. One arm thrown over the side Rowan allowed the cool water to touch her, almost, all gloved fingers, while the other was tossed lazily over a crate of food. Her tongue clicked against the roof of her mouth as Rowan's eyes lowered from the sky and to the two boys who shared the annoyingly small ship with her. With the crates and barrels of supplies, Rowan was already feeling stuffed and she hadn't left the island but three hours ago. It was already just a little speak on the horizon.

"So…_how_ did I get here?" Rowan questioned with a raised red eyebrow. Thinking back to the past she had just been getting the boat ready for Luffy and Koby but during that course of action somehow Rowan had ended up on the boat. Rowan believed it had something to do with Luffy almost tipping the damn thing over before the sail had even been lowered.

"Because if you had stayed, the old biddy would have probably killed you!" Luffy laughed from the front of the ship on the figurehead. For someone who could drown as quick as an anchor the boy liked to play dangerous.

"I could have handled the hag, you rubbery brat," she growled through clenched teeth as olive eyes burned into the back of the boy's head. He ignored Rowan completely. The sudden urge to push Luffy off the front of the ship and run him over with it before the boy drowned, burst to life in Rowan. As if she couldn't take care of that crazy woman by herself!

"You must have eaten the fruit of the Gum-Gum tree…" Koby commented, trying to change the topic after he saw the crazed look in Rowan's eyes. He had seen it once before the woman had tied a man to a cannonball and tossed him over the boat. "Incredible! But…Luffy, if you're going after One Piece that means you'll have to enter the 'Grand Line'." Rowan closed her eyes tight and began to crack her fingers as the topic went from an annoyance to an angry festering wound that Koby had just picked the scab off of. "They call it the Pirate's Graveyard."

"That's why I'm assembling a super crew! That guy imprisoned at the Marine Base…what's his name?"

"Roronoa Zolo." Finding the topic falling off the Grand Line Rowan cracked open an olive green eye and watched the horizon. She was still going in the direction Koby had told her to go. While Rowan could steer anything from a fishing boat to a galleon she had about as much sense of direction as a deaf, blind and mute man in the middle of the sea who didn't know the rudder from the sail. She had never learned navigation.

"If he's a good guy, I'll let him join my crew!" Luffy laughed loudly, his voice echoing over the sea.

"Now you're talking crazy again! Never, never, never! That'll _never _happen! That guy's a demonic beast!" Dipping fingers into the water, Rowan watched the ripples caused by the move water before looking back up to the sky above.

'_Roronoa Zolo, huh? Wonder what the 'demonic beast' is like…'_

"How do you know?" Luffy huffed with his cheeks puffed out like a hamster.

"Never! Roronoa Zolo is his real name but they call him 'Zolo the Pirate Hunter'."

"That right there should make you walk in the opposite direction, Luffy," Rowan commented without raising her head from its slightly comfortable spot against the siding of the ship.

"He's like a bloodthirsty hound, roaming the seas, hunting men for the bounties on their heads! They say he's a demon in human form."

"Hmm…"

"Luffy, he's a Pirate Hunter! Pirate hunters don't mix well with pirates!" Koby tried to reason with the rubber made boy.

"I haven't decided whether I'll invite him to join my crew or not. If he's a good guy, then I'll—"

"He's in prison because he's _not_ a good guy!" Koby screeched.

"I'd give up if I were you Koby. The boy seems to be the kind of fool that doesn't understand the dog will bite until its teeth are sunk in his head." The red head propped her chin up on a nearby crate with the use of her fist. "Besides who ever said the Government was full of a bunch of good guys?"

Rowan's legs tensed as the ground beneath them seemed to sway. Despite having lived on a ship most of her life Rowan still hated the transition from sea to land. Rubbing the back of her bare neck Rowan looked over the small town Koby had brought them too. The buildings were mainly two stories tall with little allies between the brick or rock habituates. On the far side of the island, which wasn't that big to begin with, Rowan saw the tall sea-blue tower with black stripes loaming over the much smaller buildings. The word she had come to know to mean 'MARINE' was printed in big bold letters across the front of the building. A flag fluttered at the top of the base.

Luffy jumped off of the boat behind her, reminding Rowan of an over-energized puppy ready to wet himself in his wide-eyed excited state. The smile she was beginning to believing was a part of Luffy's natural face was plastered up in its normal upturned grin. Thrusting a fist of victory in the air, Luffy cheered.

"We're finally here! We made it to the Marine Base Town! Koby, you're amazing!" the boy laughed.

"Huh?" Koby questioned with one of his eyebrows raised. "What are you talking about?" Rowan's knees bent as she lowered herself down on the dock. Pulling a rope from the dinghy she tied it to the dock, making sure it didn't go floating away without them.

"You actually got us to our destination!" Luffy proclaimed.

"Of course I did! That's the minimum requirement for people who sail the seas. Right, Rowan?" Said female suddenly found the rope tying a very interesting procedure. "…Rowan?"

"Oh, would you look at that bird? Such a pretty bird…"

"You don't know how to navigate a ship do you?" Rowan looked up at Koby with a blank face, blinking only once. "…I'll change the topic now." Once finished with the knot, Rowan gave it one final tug before coming back up to her full height. Koby turned to Luffy as the boy bounced from foot to foot. "Luffy, if you keep randomly floating around, you'll never become a pirate. You should find a navigator for your crew."

"Yeah! That's what we'll do! Now, let's eat!"

'_We'll?_' Rowan walked after Luffy and Koby as the two boys lead the way through the town. Hands shoved deep in her pockets Rowan kept her eyes open for any Marines. A pirate on a Marine's island was like a bloody carcass near a shark pool; sooner rather than latter that shark was going to find its next meal. Surprisingly Rowan really only saw civilians; though all of them gave the three a wide berth and kept their eyes lowered like an abused dogs. There wasn't a whole lot of commotion in the town either which also surprised her. Usually near a dock there was lots of going-ons during the day as ships brought in not only supplies but tales and stories of the world outside their small gossip column. Normally the sound of talking, bargaining and shouting could be heard like a bee hive once one set foot onto the docks. But no one dared speak loudly if at all in the little village.

With a frown cursing Rowan's lips the female just continued to fallow after the boys. It didn't truly surprise her when Luffy lead them all into a small restaurant. Rowan had to admit she liked not having to follow her nose to find a restaurant; however when Luffy began to order from a menu Rowan didn't even bother to pick up, she found that eating with the rubber boy was a horrible, terribly and stupid mistake. Since she had been the only one getting paid while on Alvida's ship and Luffy didn't even have a single beli to his name, Rowan got stuck with the check. From her year on Alvida's ship she had gotten a large amount of beli, ten thousand to be exact—which compared to some others was how much they made in a year of hard work in horrible conditions—but after Luffy got through eating and Rowan had paid for everything she was left with only five thousand. A pathetic whine left her clenched teeth as she looked into her half empty coin bag.

"Five thousand beli wasted on your empty gut," Rowan whimpered, placing her money back into her pocket. The waiter had looked pleased with his tip and Rowan had just wanted to slam a dagger through his hand when he reached for it.

Still in the restaurant, Rowan just laid her forehead on the wooden table and mourned for the loose of her money. It helped when she munched on a breadstick.

"Well, Koby, I guess this is where we go our separate ways. I hope you join the Marines and become a great sailor!" Luffy huffed in satisfactory and placed a pat to his now enlarged stomach. Tears sprang to Koby's eyes again as he rubbed at them.

"T-thank you, Luffy! And I hope you become a great pirate! And thanks to you too Rowan! I don't know how I would have survived this past year without you!" Luffy face suddenly looked surprise as he lifted his hand from his stomach.

"Hey, I just remembered! That guy is supposed to be imprisoned here right? Roronoa Zolo?" Rowan almost choked on her food when everyone in the small restaurant toppled over their tables and flung their bodies against the wall farthest from their table. She stared blankly at them with a breadstick still in her mouth while taking in their wide eyed expressions and shaking forms. Rowan swallowed her bite before someone else could make her choke on it.

"Maybe you shouldn't say that name out loud around here…" Koby commented with a hand over his mouth as a means of covering his voice.

"Hmm…" Luffy mused with a blank look that told you he didn't know what he was talking about.

"I saw a poster that said that Captain Morgan is at this base," Koby tried to change the topic. That only caused the town's civilians to freak out again.

"…I believe it's time to leave," Rowan decided while stuffing another breadstick in her mouth and standing up. The red head lead the way out of the restaurant this time. Still munching away with a moopy attitude and pout clear on her lips simply because she no longer had the comforting weight of her money, Rowan kept her eyes wide for any sign of the familiar white uniform of the Marines. Stupid boy could eat out a restaurant if allowed. The brat didn't seem sorry at all however for he was laughing his head off.

"What a great restaurant! I want to go back there again!"

"Then get a job you black hole," Rowan growled.

"Everyone is so jumpy! I'm getting a bad feeling about this!" Koby commented while his eyes scanned the crowds. Rowan was surprised it took the boy this long to notice how strange the town's people were acting. "I can understand why they get nervous when they hear Roronoa Zolo's name, he might escape at any moment! By why did they get nervous hearing the Captain's name?"

"Who knows? Maybe they just got carried away!"

"Why would that happen? I'm trying to think seriously here!"

"Like I said in that death trap called a boat Koby, the Government's not always good." Rowan found herself suddenly in front of the Marine's base before she even realized where Luffy had been leading them. And just like a surprised alley cat, Rowan's back went into a sharp arch. She didn't want to be this close to the base. Not one bit. However, since she was, Rowan quickly took count and saw some buildings behind the cylinder like base and a few of its protections such as the large cannon and ten foot wall.

"You do realize it's not normal for a pirate to be so calm near a Marine base, right?" Rowan barked in a quiet hiss to Luffy. The boy ignored her.

"It looks so big up close!" Luffy gasped, with his mouth open in amazement. Finding her stress level high, Rowan grabbed hold of her beanie and slipped if off while pulling out a pack of cigarettes. The sudden change of ships, the lost of half of her money and now being but a few feet in front of the Marine base left her with a strong need to smoke. Lighting it up with a box of matches, she placed the tobacco stick in between her teeth and sucked while pulling the beanie back down around her ears. The sweet smoke filled Rowan's mouth before going down into her lungs then back out. The female could feel her stress level plummet almost instantly. Rowan had picked up smoking when she was fourteen-years-old and while she had cut down a whole lot, whenever Rowan felt like she wanted to rip her hair out of her head or suffered a great loss, the red head found herself with a cigarette in hand. "Go on in, Koby!"

"B-But I haven't mentally prepared myself yet…and those people sure were scared when the head Captain's name…" Rowan's eyes followed Luffy as he walked right on past her and to the wall. She would bet the rest of her money that the boy hadn't listened past the second word from Koby's mouth. Rowan watched the little rubbery brat scramble up the wall and rest his arms and head on the top. "Luffy! What are you doing?" Luffy's head went back and forth as Rowan blew out more smoke from her mouth, the cigarette currently in between her fingers. Luffy placed a hand over his eyes despite his hat.

"I wonder if I can see the demonic beast from here…"

"You won't find him just by peeking over the fence." Luffy jumped down from the wall and ran further down. Rowan replaced the cigarette in her mouth and walk after him. "He's probably deep within the bowels of the prison…"

"Oh yeah? Well there's somebody over there!" Luffy called back to Koby. "Maybe it's Zolo!"

"What?"

"Some type of torture, perhaps?" Rowan mused. Luffy climbed back up the wall with a large smile plastered on his face. Rowan noticed Koby wanting to look over despite the shaking and decided to help him. Falling against the wall Rowan bent her knees and laced her fingers. With a jerk of her chin, Rowan met Koby's eyes with her own. The boy shifted his weight but nodded none the less. Koby ran awkwardly towards her and when his booted foot landed in Rowan's hands, she launched his little butt up. And the dork missed. He fell back on her which resulted in a heavy grunt.

"Dammit boy," Rowan hissed. Rowan's gloved hands went under his feet and she lifted his little, but heavy, body up. He couldn't see over the wall still but when he reached, his fingers could just touch the top. Rowan got up on her tiptoes and helped him even more by giving him a little thrust. After a bit of scrambling the boy got up.

"There he is!" Luffy pointed when Koby finally got up. Rowan took in a deep breath while rubbing her neck and glowering at Koby's back. His fat butt landing on her had hurt! And of course the moment he saw whatever it was that was on the other side of the wall he fell back down right on top of her. A louder yelp flew from Rowan as she became smooched to the ground under Koby's weight.

"Dammit Koby!" she howled while throwing him off. "Watch where you fuckin' fall!"

"Ahh! S-sorry Rowan!"

"Dumbass." Dusting herself off, Rowan turned her back to the boy and shimmy up the wall.

"Don't Rowan!" Koby called up. "I-it's really him! A b-black bandana and a _Haramaki_ sash! That's Roronoa Zolo! He looks so…menacing!" With one good pull Rowan was up and able to see just who caused Koby to flatten her. Olive eyes went to the only man in the middle of an open field that was probably used as either a training ground or stationed for a firing squad. Tied to a large wood pillar with a smaller piece going across it to form a cross, thick ropes tied his arms down across the smaller one pinning them around them so the blood flow wouldn't be stopped; more rope was tied around his stomach keeping him stuck there. Long legs that were covered in baggy black pants stuffed in black boots were laid out in front of him; causing his legs to be unable to take his weight and putting it all on his arms. A white t-shirt that was covered in dirt—all of his body was dirty actually—hugged the man's thick chest and slim waist. Around said waist was a green _Haramaki _sash with stripes going down it. You had to say from just the body perspective Rowan liked what she saw as far as a pirate went. From the way his biceps were stretched she could tell the man was strong. But then he'd have to be to be a successful swordsman. For decoration he had a black bandana with a green tint covering his hair and, if she looked close enough, Rowan could see the reflection of three tear-drop shaped earrings hanging from his left ear. If Rowan looked even closer she could see short side burns of green.

'_Green hair?...interesting._'

"So that's him. Hmm! I could just untie those ropes and set him free…"

"And get shot in the process," Rowan hum, blowing out more smoke.

"That's suicide!" Koby howled, his wide eyes looking bigger thanks to his thick glasses. "If you let him loose, he'll kill us then wreck the town!" Rowan placed her chin in an open palm as her teeth clamped down on the cigarette. Rowan liked Koby, really she did, but by the Great Kings and Queens of Old he had no back bone. Deciding to ignore the pinkette, Rowan turned her attention back to the Bounty Hunter. She could see some dried blood going down the man's face and fresh blood dripping from his fingers. Before they had tied him up she assumed they had beaten him.

Rowan's flesh crawled with something that wasn't necessarily bad when a deep, baritone voice that belonged to a man who knew how to take charge called out,

"Hey, kid!" Koby had gotten back up on the wall but as soon as those two words left the tied up man's lips he was sweating like a pig and shaking like a leaf. Rowan wasn't that shocked that he had such horrible balance simply because of how much he shook. It must have thrown something off by now. Shaking her own head at the boy, the red head return her eyes to the stranger. And what she found took her breath away. A smirking face with tilted eyes, straight nose and thin lips stared at her from underneath the shadow of the bandana. The man's eyes were a bit crazed with hunger but Rowan found them to be a pleasant dark color. Be they brown or black she couldn't really tell but you'd say black. Yes…definitely black, like pieces of onyx coal, encrusted in the whitest of pearls in order to keep them safe.

Rowan would have been a lair if she said she didn't appreciate what was laid out before her. The man looked not only strong but steady. Obviously a swordsman. Of course she only appreciated if for the fact that he would be a good crew mate. Another trail of smoke left Rowan's lips as she blew it out while watched the wolf smirk.

"Come over here…and untie me…I've been here for nine days and I can't _take_ anymore," 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zolo croaked out. Rowan guessed he hadn't talked for a good part of those nine days he'd been tied up.

"Hey! He's smiling," Luffy said with a perplexed look.

"I'd say that's more of a smirk," you deny.

"H-He's talking to us!" Koby sobbed. Rowan continued to watch blood dribble down the man's chin and onto his stained white shirt. More blood came from underneath his bandana. Something in Rowan's gut told her to jump the fence and wipe away the blood while healing the wounds but she let that feeling go with another exhale of smoke. Rowan knew 'Pirate Hunter' was getting a tad bit desperate when he started to bargain,

"I'll make it worth your while. I'll capture someone with a big price on their head and give all of the bounty to you. You can trust me. I'm a man of my word."

"D-Don't do it, Luffy!" Rowan guessed Koby believed Luffy to be the only "stupid" one to actually try and release the bounty hunter. But that told her Koby didn't have mind reading abilities. Rowan was the one already contemplating taking Zolo up on his offer. She had had a good stash of money saved up but now, thanks to the bottomless pit beside her, Rowan was just about as broke as a beggar. "As soon as you untie him, he'll kill us and get away! I just know it!"

"He won't kill us." Rowan smiled around her cigarette when Luffy said in his blunt way, "He couldn't. I wouldn't let him!" The hungered look turned to one of starved anger. With all the blood pouring down his face and the shadow crossing his eyes, Rowan had to say Zolo made quite the fearful individual. Koby was crying wet crocodile tears as his mind was forced to accept just how cocksure Luffy was.

A small 'whack' sound suddenly rang through the suddenly silent Marine grounds, causing Rowan, Luffy and Koby to look to the side.

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Shh!" Olive eyes blinked a couple times as Rowan took in the small, round face of a child. Limp brown hair pulled back into two short pigtails, big innocent black eyes, and a teal, blue stripped dress covering her knee high form. The little girl had used a ladder, which had caused the sudden noise, and was now up next to her and the boys. Rowan had to watch her for a second before she realized just what the child was doing.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up a second, girl," Rowan tell the brunette as the girl swung a leg over, about to jump to the ground on the inside of the fence. Having no reason to stop her but not wanting to hear her screams if she landed wrong and broke a leg, Rowan quickly tossed her own body up and over with a single hand and land with bent knees. Turning around, Rowan held up her arms in an embracing manner. "You might be tough bean sprout, but you ain't that tough." The girl's big eyes stare at her for a moment longer before the innocence that filled her to the brim took her judgment and she jumped into Rowan's awaiting arms. Rowan used the child's momentum to swing her arms back so her fall didn't come to a jarring halt. Rowan noticed something was in the girl's hands, wrapped in some sort of napkin like material.

"Thank you," the girl said as Rowan placed her on the dirt ground.

"Hey! Rowan d-don't let her go near him! It's dangerous!" The red head ignored Koby in favor of walking behind the girl up to the glowering man.

"Whadda you want? Get lost! Do you want to get killed?" Rowan frowned instantly at the man's sharp tone.

"Be nice," Rowan barked at him causing those breathtakingly deep black eyes to rise. If it weren't for the fact her throat was trying to strangle itself simply because she was so shocked by this man's rouge features Rowan would have acknowledged Luffy and Koby's mutters. He really was handsome even with the damage done.

"Who the hell are you?" Arms came to cross over Rowan's chest as she stared down her straight nose.

"Name's Rowan. Now listen to the girl without the attitude." She simply smirked at the heated scowl shot in her direction. Rowan went down at the knees to the little girl and gave her a gentle smile. The red head had a real weak spot for children. "Go ahead, hun. Tell the big meanie whatever you want." The girl's head ducked between her shoulders as a little blush colored her cheeks. Looking up through her lashes the girl gathered up her courage and pulled the hidden item in front. Rowan's eyes followed her little hands as she unwrap two rice balls. The blush went from embarrassment to pleasure as she practically beamed up at the tied man.

"I made these rice balls for you! I thought you might need some food," she explained. Rowan, personally, found the rice balls to be pleasant and when she looked up at Zolo she found him fighting with all of his self-control not to go nuts and swallow the girl along with the rice. "It's the first time I've ever made rice balls. I hope you like them!"

"I'm…not hungry!" Rowan might have believed that if she hadn't seen a line of drool falling out of the side of his mouth. Zolo didn't seem to appreciate the smirk she shot up at him. Rowan did a horrible job at hiding her laugh as well when his stomach let out an earth shattering growl. The man's anger at her amusement helped him power through his hunger and snap, "Now beat it and take that stuff with you!" That whipped Rowan's smirk right off her lips. The girl's head ducked between her shoulders again as she tried,

"B-But—"

"I don't want it! Now get outta here! Or I'll stomp you to death!" Zolo wasn't able to get out another word for a strong hand came down on top of his head. A loud yelp escaped his mouth as his head took a spin. Shaking said body part, Zolo turned back up to Rowan and the offending hand. "You just hit me you lousy bitch!"

"And I'll hit you again if you cuss in front of her," Rowan snapped with another loud smack across the back of the stranger's head. Rowan heard Koby howling in the background but didn't even bother to acknowledge his words in her mind. Bending down at the knees again, Rowan wrapped her arms around them with a pleasant smile. "Don't listen to him, Darlin'. He's just being a butt. If you look in his eyes you'll see that it's taking everything he has not to eat those delicious looking rice balls."

"Really?" the girl beamed with returning pleasure. Rowan's shoulders shook with quiet chuckles.

"Positive."

"Stop talkin' like I'm not here! Both of you just get lost!"

"Roronoa Zolo!" Rowan's world was suddenly twisted as a hand grabbed hold of the back of her shirt and pulled her back towards the brick wall surrounding the facility. A painful yelp shot from Rowan's lips as her lower back slammed into the wall and her butt was ungracefully deposited on the ground. It took her a full whole minute before she was able to tell which way was up and another minute before she could stand. Luffy wasn't safe the moment she had her bearings. Rowan's gloved hand grabbed hold of his ankle before she was pulling his stretchy body.

"What the hell?" she barked up at him. Luffy looked over his shoulder and explained,

"Marines." Rowan raised an eyebrow with the scowl still in place before jumping back onto the brick wall. She found that Luffy wasn't lying. Two of the stereotype Marines walked behind the oddest rail she had seen for quite some time. Thin as could be without looking sickly, the young man was all limbs. His light blond hair was cut about in an oval shape just above his ears making his long face even longer. A purple suit with two lines of gold buttons down the middle currently made up his uniform with a swirly patterned button down shirt underneath. Obviously the boy had no sense of fashion.

The 'stereotype' Marines were, no doubt, Seaman level or new recruits. Their outfits consisted of a white short-sleeved t-shirts with the Marine emblem, a seagull with 'MARINE' underneath it, on the back and dark blue trousers. A blue neckerchief was tied off loosely around their necks on top of their white shirts and a baseball cap with 'MARINE" across the front and blue bill sat firmly on their close cut hair.

"You shouldn't pick on little girls!" the odd ball crowed in a high voice while tugging on the edge of his dress shirt. "I'll tell my father on you!" The second those words were out of his mouth Rowan felt a strong dislike bubble in her gut. A man who had to be her age, give or take a couple of years, and still ran to his father was nothing but a wimp in the woman's eyes. While she wouldn't deny being a bit of a daddy's girl herself, Rowan had stopped running to her father every time something happened when she had been five. Mostly because she would just fight whoever annoyed her, but that was beside the point.

"Who's that weirdo?" Luffy mumbled to both Rowan and Koby, his chin propped on the rock holding his body.

"He must be some high ranking naval officer. Now that little girl will be safe." Rowan let out a rude snort and pointedly ignored Koby's glower.

"Well…if it isn't the idiot son, living off daddy's wealth," Zolo bit out through clenched teeth. Rowan's eyes traveled to the daddy's boy and watched him cup an ear before growling,

"Did you just call me an 'idiot'? A man in your position should guard his tongue…or he could lose it!" Rowan propped her chin up on a fist, while her elbow continued to rest on the wall. Threats from this blondie were quite ineffective to her after mentioning his 'daddy'. Rowan lost your lazed expression for one of tense concentration when the odd man started towards the child. The only reason she didn't snatch the blond up was thanks to Koby when the man plucked one of two rice balls from the child. "Little girl, did you bring those rice balls for me? How thoughtful!"

"Hey! Give it back!" Rowan snickered as the idiot began to cough and hack on the bite in his mouth.

"Blech! Disgusting! It's sweet! There's sugar on it! Rice balls are supposed to b seasons with salt! Not sugar!" The little girl didn't look so brave anymore and instead ducked her head and looked up from underneath her short bangs.

"B-But I like sweets, so I figured sugar would be better!" Both of Rowan's palms were flatted on the top of the wall and her elbows were locked the second the man knocked the other rice ball from the girl's hands and threw it to the ground. The only reason she wasn't vaulting over the wall and tackling the man to the ground was once again thanks to Koby who had a strong hold on her arm. Rowan was unconsciously a bit surprised by the strength the boy had in keeping her still. Of course another reason she didn't jump was because she knew that if she did go on with him attached Rowan would probably rip his arm out of its socket. The blond haired male began to stomp the rice balls into the dirt. "These are _completely _disgusting!"

"Stop! Please! You're ruining them!" the child screamed in a high wail as she tried to save what had once been her gift to the tied up man. Rowan felt a bit sick with anger as Koby gapped next to her.

"How evil…that little girl worked really hard to make those rice balls." If she could have, Rowan would have slapped the large smile off the man's face.

"Don't worry! I'm sure the ants find them delicious!" The child stared sadly at the now destroyed food in front of her, her eyes filling up with salty tears. Rowan's heart went out to the babe when those tears began to fall.

"Why? I worked so hard to make them!" The need to slug the man boiled in her once more when he looked as if the tears were an inconvenience to him.

"Oh, stop that crying! That's why I hate kids!" The man stood over the child and pointed to a sign Rowan hadn't paid much attention to beforehand. The word 'MARINE' was printed in big bold letters then had a small notice to all who read it. Or those who could read it. "It's your own fault! Can't you read this sign? It says, 'Anyone aiding this prisoner shall be found guilty of the crimes he has committed. Captain Morgan'. I'm sure you've heard how scary my father can be! If you were an adult, you would be put to death!" Rowan snarled low and loud in the back of her throat when he had gotten close to the child. "You there! Throw that brat over the fence!"

"B-But—" one of the Marines suddenly stuttered coming to attention. The man whirled on the Marine, grabbed the front of his white shirt and whined in what Rowan guessed to be an order, into his face,

"I'm ordering you to throw that little brat over the fence! Are you going to disobey a direct order? I'll tell daddy on, you!"

"Y-Yes sir, right away!" An anger and grudge that Rowan usually kept buried deep, burned to life making her see a red that wasn't her hair and taste a bitter vile that filled her mouth. Rowan fell to the ground as the Marine went to the girl and picked her up. Rowan heard the girl's wail as she was chucked over the wall. She was more than prepared to catch her but Luffy beat Rowan too it, wrapping his rubbery body around her so that he hit the ground first and gave her a nice cushion.

Koby joined Rowan next to the child while Luffy got up and began to dust himself off.

"Are you alright?" she asked, eyes scanning little arms and legs. Rowan heard more laughter and mockery from the blondie before his voice faded back into the background of the Marine base. Hoping that Rowan could still get her hands on the three Marines, the female jumped the fence. Sadly they were all gone. Rowan paid little attention to Luffy when he joined her. Only when he started towards Zolo did she pay him mind.

"_You_ still here? Better not let Helmeppo's father catch you." Luffy scrunched his face up in thought for a second before giving the man a small smile, or small compared to the normal one he wore.

"I'm looking for good men to join my pirate crew," Luffy supplied to the green haired man.

"Pirate crew? You think I'd lower myself to that level? No thanks!" Luffy lost his smile and gave the man a pout.

"But becoming a pirate's my dream! What's wrong with it?" Rowan raised a red brow at the swordsman when he smirked through his blood. A small, no doubt sadistic, part of Rowan found Zolo a tad bit more appealing with the blood rolling from his lips; especially with the hard look of a warrior burning in his eyes.

"You think if you untie me I'm gonna join your pirate crew?" Luffy lost his pout in favor of another little smile. A hand on his strawhat, Luffy told the man,

"I haven't decided if I'll ask you yet. You've got a pretty bad reputation, you know?" Rowan found she much preferred the sly smirk Zolo cursed Luffy with.

"Bad reputation, huh? Well, anyway, I don't go for that kind of deal. I've got my own plans for the future."

"The hangman's noose?" Zolo's head snapped back to Rowan.

"No!"

"Was just a simple question," Rowan scoffed without much bite to her words. Zolo clearly wasn't happy with the woman's input and sputtered much like a frustrated tomcat for a moment before barking,

"I've just gotta last for a month here, then I'm a free man! Captain Morgan's idiot son promised me." Zolo lost his frustrated scowl and went back to his proud smirk. "All I've got to do is survive here for one month. Then I'll be free to pursue my dream!" Rowan raised a brow again and started to say something but Luffy beat her to it,

"I see! I don't think I could last _one week_ without food."

"Don't I know it," Rowan grumbled while thinking of her hurting wallet.

"You and I are different. I've got more will power. So go look for a crew elsewhere."

"Let's leave the beast to his chain," Rowan shrugged, turning to leave with Luffy right behind her. Rowan didn't really expect Zolo to call back out,

"Hey, wait a minute…" The two of them turned their heads on their shoulders to look at the tied up man. Rowan found that Zolo wasn't actually looking at them but at the mush that had once been food. "Pick that up for me." Rowan and Luffy shared a look but Luffy did as he was asked. Picking up what had once been a ball of white and now a clump of dirt brown crud.

"You're not going to eat it? It's more of a dirtball than a rice ball now…I know you're hungry but this—" Zolo opened his mouth wide with a scowl.

"Shut up! Just shut up and feed it to me! And don't miss one grain of rice!" Rowan and Luffy shared another look and once more Luffy did as was asked. The female couldn't stop the flinch that coursed through her body when the dirt hit the man's mouth. Tears began to pour from his eyes as he chewed dirt and a little rice. Coughing and hacking Zolo finished it up with a giant gulp.

"I told you. It was mostly dirt. You wanna kill yourself?" Luffy chided. Rowan eyes rolled in their sockets while her hand reached into one of her many pockets. When the woman's fingers crunched around a wrapped up rectangle she pulled it out. When the man was still blinking away tears Rowan undid the wrapping and grabbed hold of his nose. Zolo's eyes snapped open wide in surprise from her action but Rowan ignored it in favor of shoving a candy bar into his mouth.

"There. That should take away some of that dirt taste." Giving the man a bit of a sarcastic smirk Rowan patted the man on the head. "You be strong you brave, stupid little soldier. Be strong." Zolo glowered up at her with narrowed eyes. The man didn't spit out the chocolate, instead chewed and swallowed. "Let's go Strawhat." Luffy laughed while turning after her.

"Tell her…Tell her I said it was delicious," Zolo suddenly called after them with a hearty cough. "Tell her I ate it all." Luffy continued to laugh and Rowan couldn't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Luffy gets his FirstMate

**Chapter Three: Luffy gets his First-Mate**

"Really?" the young girl Rowan now knew to be named Rika, squealed in delight with her little fists clenched and her big brown eyes wide.

"Yeah! He ate it all up!" Luffy verified with yet another laugh. Rika's eyes turned to them in all their shimmering glory and Rowan couldn't help but return a smile and say,

"Every last piece of rice was swallowed down the shaft that man calls a throat." Rika giggled.

"I'm so glad," she beamed. Luffy, Koby, Rika and Rowan were all sitting in an alley behind her mother's dinner, having followed the child home so that Luffy could pass on Zolo's message. Rowan was sitting on the back step of the small restaurant with her legs bent but open and her arms resting on her knees. Luffy had stationed himself next to the red head cross legged and Koby was perched on a barrel. Rika was far too excited to be sitting and so she currently stood in front of the group.

"Can that guy really be as bad as everyone says?" Koby wondered aloud. Still not wanting to ruin the boy's dreams Rowan kept a firm mouth on what she thought of Zolo and his current captors.

"He's _not_ a bad guy!" Rika came to the rescue, spinning on Koby so fast her little pigtails slapped around her head. "Everyone in town is afraid of him but he hasn't done anything wrong! He got thrown in prison 'cause of me. Captain Morgan's son had a bunch of dogs! They attacked me and Roronoa Zolo saved me! Besides, those dogs were running loose and scaring everybody in town!"

"Just like the Marines to screw things up until they appear in the right and everyone else is in the wrong," Rowan scoffed with a healthy scowl.

"That's why Zolo is in prison, because he hurt that guy's dog to save you?" Luffy summed up.

"Yes!" Koby began to fidget with his glasses as he used the large brain between his ears.

"That makes sense! Zolo's really scary, but he only goes after people with a price on their heads. And he wouldn't get thrown into a prison for that!" Rowan gave a small tilt of her lip when Rika sat next to her with a huff.

"Captain Morgan and his son are the bad ones! They put people to death for no reason at all! Everyone's afraid of them."

"I'd be a bit more careful in my choice of words if I were you Ms. Rika," the red head commented while pulling out a cigarette and lighting up. Sucking on the stick of tobacco Rowan breathed in the harsh stench of the burning cigarette. Rika looked up at her with confusion. "From what I saw earlier it would seem that these men don't really care about putting a youngin' like you to death." Rowan placed the cigarette back between her lips and blew out once more, keeping the stick in her hand instead of her mouth.

A sudden loud, obnoxious, laughter rang into the air causing Rowan's head to rise.

"You're not bowing your heads low enough, scum! I'll tell my father on all of you!" Rowan rubbed her temple as they all left the alley to see Helmeppo, Morgan's son, walking down the street with his two bodyguards. All the citizens of the small island were on their hands and knees, bowing down low with their heads in the dirt. Rowan placed her cigarette back into her mouth. "Do you want to be jailed like Roronoa Zolo? We're going to hold a public execution for him in three days! We'll make an example of him! I can hardly wait!"

Anger became a hot red rock in Rowan's stomach. Her muscle shook with the need to slug the man but she held back only thanks to the cigarette in her mouth. If there was one thing Rowan believed it was that the head of authority must always speak truth when talking to their charges.

A red brow was raised when Luffy walked past the bowing men and women and right up to the odd blonde.

"But…you made him a promise?" Luffy accused in his confusion.

"What? Where did you hear about that?" Helmeppo snickered. Puffing out his cheeks like a stuffed squirrel, the boy began to brag, "That promise was just a joke! He's just a stupid beast for believe it!"

If Luffy hadn't have hit the man, Rowan would have. Of course she got the privilege of taking the guns from the two bodyguards and pistol whipping them in the back of the knee and thigh.

Blood flew from Helmeppo's now busted mouth while his eyes rolled into the back of his head a ways. Rowan's anger turned to smug satisfaction when Helmeppo's body hit the ground with a satisfying thud. Koby flew at Luffy, grabbing the boy by his arms and trying to restrain him.

"Luffy! Stop! Calm down!"

"That guy is scum," Luffy growled, looking for the first time since she had met him, angry. Rowan had seen many angry men and women in her eighteen years of life and while Luffy wasn't furious something told her that if she ever did it would be something she never forgot. As her father had always said "It's the quite ones you have to look out for,".

"You want to make an enemy of the Marines do you?" Koby all but screeched.

"Koby, Luffy's a pirate," Rowan stated with a certain amount of satisfied smugness showing, "He would have become an enemy of the Marines eventually." Koby stared at her wide eyed but they went back to Luffy when the strawhat suddenly declared loudly,

"I've made my decision! I'm going to ask Zolo to join my crew!" Rowan noticed men and women starting to get to their feet, eyes wide at what they had just witnessed. Ignoring the mumbling citizens Rowan tossed her cigarette on to the ground and squished it out with a boot clad foot. Koby was still trying to restrain Luffy and Rowan left him to that in favor of leaning down and picking up the straw hat that had fallen from the boy's head in his anger.

"Luffy! Stop! Are you trying to pick a fight with the whole Marines?"

"Scum is scum, no matter _who_ its father is!" Luffy countered. The two bodyguards wrapped their arms around Helmeppo while getting up themselves, Helmeppo just starting to come out of his shocked state but still stuttered as he said,

"Y-You _hit_ me! You actually hit _me!_ No one has ever hit me! Not even daddy!"

"And that right there is the reasoning behind your shitty attitude and enlarged ego," Rowan commented. "A man that goes back on his word isn't a man at all." Rowan swirled the straw hat on one of her fingers and glared at the blond. It would have been a lie if she said his flinch didn't make you smirk. Frustrated tears welled up in Helmeppo's eyes. And with blood falling from his nose the boy screamed,

"I'm Captain Morgan's beloved son! I'm telling daddy on you!" Each and every person in the crowd let out a collective gasp.

"Don't run crying to papa! Face me like a man!" Luffy barked.

"Luffy! Please stop!" Koby cried in desperation. Wrapping their arms around Helmeppo so that they could support the rail, the two Marines started back to the base.

"You'll be begging for mercy! You're a walking corpse!" The two Marines didn't stick around for Helmeppo to make matters worse, and ran off with their charge who was shouting more curses and threats over their shoulders. "Father will kill you!_ Booger face!_"

"Idget," Rowan decided instead of saying a proper goodbye to the retreating blond. Her mother would have frowned upon her bad manners but there would have been no bite to her words. She hated whiners.

"He's not worth hitting," Luffy grumbled. Rowan didn't bother to hide her chuckle, plopping the strawhat back down on Luffy's mop of black locks.

"Yet you hit him anyways," Rowan stated with a bit of sarcasm, making sure to smush the hat down with a bit of force so that she could mess up the already messy hair. "Oh well," the red head sighed, "I would have done the same if you hadn't. Nicely done, Strawhat." Rowan's eyes went down to her hip where Rika was standing. She was such a tiny little thing.

"You were _great_, big brother! I feel a lot better now!" Rowan laughed aloud this time round; such naïve innocence, how Rowan missed those days.

"Oh? Then I wish I'd given him a few more whacks for you," Luffy laughed, completely losing his anger.

"Rika!" Four heads turned to the new voice, or the voice that was knew to three, to see a woman who looked remarkably like Rika came towards them, fear in her eyes. "Get over here!" The woman snatched Rika up and pulled her back to the restaurant. Rowan could soundly guess that she was Rika's mother. "You shouldn't be talking to that person! If they think you're his friend, they'll kill you too!"

"But mommy, he's a good man. And Zolo, he's a good—" Rika's mother tossed open the door and shoveled the child in.

"What are you saying? You didn't go to the parade ground, did you?" the mother scolded.

"Um…well…no…" Seeing that she wasn't getting any further in calming her mother's overprotective wrath, Rika looked over her shoulder at the little ragtag group of misfits. Her large brown eyes were full of disappointment and apology.

"Listen to your mother," Rowan told her lightly, not loud enough that someone would hear her but clear enough that Rika could read her lips. Rowan laughed aloud again when she pouted out her bottom lip and gave her a scowl. The second the door shut Koby began his howling,

"They won't let you get away with this! And Captain Morgan has the whole Government behind him!" Rowan cracked her knuckles in a bored manner as she tightened her lips in a thin line.

"You do realize that he is just a Captain, correct? He's pretty much at the bottom of the bottom," she told the pinkette.

"Yeah, well, whatever. I need to talk to Zolo," Luffy decided. Rowan shrugged a shoulder and follow after the strawhat. Picking on Zolo sounded like a fun little past time. She wasn't sure what it was but she was finding herself strangely attracted to the man's suffering.

Rowan's pace was all but a prowl as she stalked towards the helpless man tied to the cross, a predator's smirk plastered on her face. Zolo's gaze was locked onto her the second Rowan had vaulted the fence. The non-subtle gulp that went down his throat and made his Adam's apple jump just made her feel like playing all the more.

"Hey!" Luffy called out, making her almost miss a step. Rowan had completely forgotten about the boy. She wasn't sure if Zolo having that much control over her was a good or bad thing. But Rowan was going to go with good until he was free to do as he wished. Zolo peeled his eyes from her and towards the strawhat.

"You two again…if this is about me joining your pirate crew, my answer is still _no_! Now go away!" Luffy stopped walking only when he was but a foot away from Zolo. Rowan thought that was pretty stupid seeing how Zolo's legs weren't tied up.

"Call me Luffy! I'll untie you if you'll join my pirate crew, okay?" Zolo's upper lip jumped up his face as he barred his teeth.

"You don't _listen,_ boy! I've got my own mission and it doesn't involve becoming a stinking pirate!" Rowan stalked behind Zolo, her eyes traveling over the knots. She saw Zolo look over his shoulder, trying to keep her in his sights.

"You're too good to be a pirate? You, a bounty hunter? Who everyone thinks is some sort of demon?" Luffy accused, obviously offended by the man's words. When Rowan was directly behind Zolo she saw the muscular shoulders tense. His head moved side to side in what Rowan believed he thought was a subtle way as he tried to get her back in his line of sight. A horrible, nasty little voice suddenly appeared in Rowan's head, which in turn caused her smirk to turn into a Cheshire cat grin. Rowan got closer to Zolo's unprotected back and ran fingers along the lower portion.

Teeth clammed down hard on her bottom lip as Rowan had to stop herself from bursting out into hysterical laughter when Zolo all but jumped from the cross. That was hilarious by itself seeing how his torso was tied to the larger part of the cross.

"Dammit woman! Get around here so I can see you!" Zolo barked over his shoulder, his head snapping back and forth as he tied to get to Rowan. The female strutted around the post with all the control she could master, placing on a bored expression instead of the joyous one bubbling in her chest. There was just something about this man that made her want to see how far she could push him. When Rowan was back in his sights, Zolo glowered at the red head but continued his conversation with Luffy, "I don't care what people think. I live by my own code. I've never done anything I regret, and I don't intend to in the future. Which is why I'll never be a pirate!"

By the stubborn set Luffy suddenly set his chin Rowan knew the boy wasn't going to take no for an answer. She placed weight onto one foot as her brow raised at the boy who suddenly turned and said with as much demanding of a King,

"Sorry, but I've made up my mind! You're gonna join my crew!"

"_I don't care what you've decided_!" was Zolo's roar. If Zolo wasn't tied to the post Rowan was pretty sure that he would have strangled Luffy. Rowan wondered if one could even strangle a rubber boy. Luffy turned back to Zolo with arms crossed.

"I heard you can use a sword!" Luffy changed the subject. Zolo seemed as if he wanted nothing more than to continue the earlier conversation but, as was normal for every swordsman, his pride in his swordsmanship reared its head. Biting his tongue for a moment Zolo gritted out,

"Humph! If I wasn't tied up, I'd show you!" Rowan turned to Luffy with her own arms crossed over her chest,

"That's a threat if I've ever heard one, Strawhat." Luffy snorted with indifference. Turning to the side again, Luffy kept his eyes on Zolo.

"So where are your swords now?" Zolo made a face that led Rowan to believe that he'd rather eat another dirt-rice ball than admit the next words that came out of his mouth,

"They took 'em from me, the Captain's idiot son. Next to my life those swords are my dearest treasures." Rowan's lips pulled into a lopsided grin. She had heard that from not just Zolo but two other men in her entire life. To a swordsman their sword was their very existence. Luffy put his hands on his hips.

"Hmm…treasures, huh? Too bad they took 'em…" Luffy's eyebrows shot up his forehead as if the greatest idea had popped up in his rubbery brain. "I know!" Luffy pointed one of his fingers at Zolo. "I'll get your swords from the idiot son!"

"What?"

"Then, if you want your swords back you'll have to join my crew!" Rowan's own eyebrows shot to her hairline. They seemed to be doing that a lot since she met Luffy.

'_Who would have thought the boy to be an evil genius? Or…mayhap he's just that stupid to hold a swordsman's swords from him?'_ Rowan mused to herself as Zolo about popped a blood vessel.

"_You little rat!_" Zolo roared. Rowan followed Luffy with her eyes as the boy took off at a run. "Hey! Come back!" Cupping her mouth with a hand Rowan called after the little rubber brain,

"You went the wrong way Luffy!" And to prove it, Rowan pointed at the monstrosity of a building in the opposite direction. Luffy dug in his heels and squealed to a stop. His head snapped in the right and wrong direction a couple of times before he laughed and ran right past them again, this time in the correct direction.

"Be right back!" Luffy shouted in a cheery way. Zolo stopped in his roaring and hung in defeat from his ropes.

"He's going into the fortress…that's one _dumb_ pirate!" Rowan felt Zolo's eyes burn into her side as they went back to her. "Are you part of his crew?"

"I'm glad to say no I am not," Rowan chuckled. Turning her own attention back to the man Rowan said, "Though I am a pirate." The scoff that left Zolo burned its way into her skin. The next thing that left Zolo was a yelp as her fist fell down on his head. "Dammit woman!" Rowan leaned forward, that nasty little voice back in her head, and grabbed hold of the tied up man's cheeks. Pulling them Rowan yanked them up and down while she snarled,

"Name's Rowan, Pirate Hunter, not woman." The anger on Zolo's face just made the horrid little voice speak up louder and caused Rowan to smirk. Zolo pulled his head out of her grasp and, seeing how his hands were tied, tried to bite her fingers. Rowan snatched them back immediately. That strange new voice thought that this was just the funniest freaking thing it had done and Rowan shoved her hand back in the man's face, wiggling them. She pulled them back when he snapped. She put them back in his face. She pulled them back again.

"…what are you doing Rowan?" Rowan's hand went back into Zolo's face as her head turned on her neck. She found Koby dangling from the wall, trying to join her on the parade grounds. Her face went dull when the boy grunted a bit before letting go and succeeded in landing on his rump. Hissing, Koby scrambled to his feet, hand on bottom. Rowan unconsciously began to wiggle her fingers again. Koby trotted over to her side, chunky little arms pumping. Koby raised a brow at her antics and Zolo's enraged look. Noticing one of their team was missing, Koby looked around.

"Where's Luffy?"

"He went into the fort—" Rowan's sentence was cut off by a painful howl flying past her lips when Zolo's fingers crunched down hard on her gloved hand. A triumph smirk was plastered on the man's face as he kept the red head's fingers prisoner in his mouth. Turning to Zolo Rowan grabbed her own wrist and start to pull. "Let go!" she ordered. Zolo just bit down harder. 'Ouch' began to leave her mouth in something of a mantra as she pulled and pulled some more. "Let me go you demon!" Zolo's smirk was that of a cat with a canary in its mouth. Something evil glittered in the man's eyes causing the happy voice to shut up with a nervous gulp. Rowan's gut fell to the bottom of her foot when she felt something warm and wet through her glove swipe across the tip of her finger.

'_Was…was that his tongue?_' Rowan's poor mind screamed in horror as her eyes went wide and her face flushed a deep red that matched her red hair. Zolo's smirk now went from ear to ear. Rowan renewed her vigorous attempts at escape.

"**ROCKET**!" Rowan forgot Zolo for almost a whole two minutes when she saw a red dot fly up the side of the blue and stripped cylinder building. It was obvious that the dot was Luffy's red vest. Rowan watched the dot shoot up the building, higher and higher, until it shot right on past it. Rowan's green eyes squint to see the dot grab hold of what she believed to be a human shaped statue. And leave it to Luffy to be around said statue for but a moment before the upper part of it was falling down the side of the building.

"…Boy's like a trouble magnate set on high," Rowan snorted with a dead pan expression. She heard the loud thud and crack of the stone hitting the ground. Zolo spit out her fingers, bringing back the embarrassing thoughts and red face, and turned his head to Koby who was saying,

"Why is he so reckless?"

"Yeah I've noticed. Who is he anyway? I understand why this dork—"

"Excuse me?" Rowan growled, whipping Zolo drool from her glove and on to her pants.

"—is here but why are you?" Instead of answering, Koby went to one of Zolo's tied up arms and started to try and untie one of the tight knots. "Hey! Now _you're_ being reckless! If they catch you freeing me, they'll kill you!" Koby ignored Zolo's shouting and Rowan was too busy watching the figures at the top of the Marine building move about.

"They _imprisoned _you unfairly!" Koby declared as he kept going at the knot. "I can't stand to see the Marines act _improperly_!" Rowan turned her head to Koby to see the boy's determination burning away in his eyes. "I'm going to become a proper sailor! Just like Luffy's going to be the King of the Pirates!" The look on Zolo's face reflected what hers had looked like the first time she had heard Luffy speak that claim.

"What? King of the Pirates? Does he know what that means?" Zolo gritted through clenched teeth, disbelief clear on his hard features. Rowan laughed along with Koby. Her laugh, however, was loud compared to Koby's nervous chuckle.

"I was shocked when he first told me, too. But he'll succeed or die trying! That's how he is!" Rowan's entire body tensed when she heard the distinct 'crack' of echoing gunfire. Zolo noticed her sudden change and turned his head to her, just as the sound of a bullet cutting through the air hit Rowan's ears a second after the crack. From the 'crack' to the screech of a bullet Rowan watched red shoot from Koby's shoulder, propelled out of his body by the bullet that had hit him.

"Koby!" she shout, fear burning away to anger. Something the past ten years of hardship had taught Rowan what to do when she was afraid. Falling to her knees, missing a bullet herself, Rowan used Zolo's body as a shield and got to Koby. Zolo didn't pay much attention to them, glaring up at the top of the tower with a look befitting a demon. Pulling Koby close, Rowan grabbed hold of his arm. The boy came out of the shock the attack had put him in, his hand instinctively going to the pained area. Rowan slapped it away.

"I've been shot!" Koby howled in agony. "Blood! I'm bleeding! I'm gonna _die_!"

"Stop you're belly aching!" Rowan ordered the child, ripping the sleeve so she could get a better look. Finding the wound, Rowan saw that the bullet had just clipped the boy's shoulder. Grumbling under her breath, Rowan reached into one of her pockets for gauze. "It's superficial," Rowan said over the boy's whimpering. "I'm gonna bandage it up the best I can for now but you'll need some stitches later."

"Hurry up and get out of here, both of you," Zolo ordered, looking down at Koby before back over his shoulder. The red head let out a displeased bark when Koby tried to push himself back up. Rowan quickly finished off the bandaging. Jumping to her feet, she prepared for a fight.

"…But I haven't untied you," Koby wheezed out.

"Don't worry about me. I just have to survive the month and they'll let me go. So just beat it!"

"No, they're not," she said before Koby could. Still bending down Rowan picked up the square frame glasses that had been throw off Koby's nose from the shot and handed them back to the boy. "They're not going to let you go." Rowan met Zolo's confused stare with a hard glare. She wasn't mad at him. Her anger, her rage, held deeper roots than them just shooting Koby and lying to Zolo; roots that had settled deep in her heart. "They plan to execute you in three days time." Zolo's eyes went wide with his shock.

"What are you saying? That idiot promised me! If I survive here for a month, I'll be set free!"

"When the fuck has the Marines ever kept their promises?" Rowan snarled, fist clenched tight while they were still stained with Koby's blood. "That _brat_ never intended to keep his promise. That's why Luffy slugged him when he found out he lied too you!" Rowan continued to meet the man's hard stare with a glower. For some reason she felt her anger ease when you looked into his eyes though. Perhaps it was the dumbfounded expression he held. As if he didn't expect this from the Marines.

"The Marines are your enemy now!" Koby suddenly gasped at her side. "Please! If I untie you, will you help Luffy? And Rowan? He saved my life! I won't ask you to become a pirate, but—" Koby's head fell as he breathed heavily. "Luffy's really strong and so are you! If you team up you can escape from here! Please, help him!" Rowan would have been mad at Koby from his neglect of mentioning her, but the Marines decided to come out of the base and join the three on the parade grounds at that moment.

"Freeze!" one of them shouted, aiming his shotgun up with his shoulder and pointing the barrel at them. "Captain Morgan has ordered your immediate execution!" Rowan gritted her teeth and held her tongue at Koby's renewed screaming. Narrowing eyes at the Marines, Rowan's entire body bent into a battle stance. If she could get to them before they fired their guns she could beat them all but if not…well she was a pincushion and the bullets were the needles.

"Surround the fortress! If that bastard in the Strawhat escapes, you'll all be sorry!" a large man bellowed to the Marines while tapping a large battleaxe against his shoulder. Rowan felt her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline again when she noticed that the axe wasn't in the man's hand but was actually the man's hand. Tall and intimidating to the normal sized humans, white-blond hair was cut short to the man's scalp. Another oddity about the man was it appeared the lower portion of his mouth had been replaced with a steel jaw. Dressed up in a pair of baggy trousers that resembled the fortress behind seeing how it was blue with black stripes and a dark blue vest, the man Rowan was presuming to be Captain Morgan also wore a captain's coat without sleeves. "You four aren't simple outlaws, are you? You're trying to overthrow me!"

"Most definitely," Rowan called out with a bark of mock laughter. Placing her hands on her hips Rowan bared her teeth in something keen to a snarl. "Cause this scrap of sand is _so_ important. You _do_ realize that this is kind of island is just where they place people they think as annoyances and to get them out of their way?" Rowan could feel the anger begin to radiate from Morgan as he brought his battleaxe arm down from his buff shoulders.

"Just who do you think you are girly?" Rowan puffed out her chest a bit letting the confidence she felt pour from her very pores.

"Call me Rowan."

"Well _Rowan_," from the way the man all but spat out her name she would have slugged him if he'd been closer, "You obviously don't understand your current predicament. Obviously you believe that Zolo can protect you girly. Well peasants and pirates may tremble at his name, but he's no match for the great one!" Rowan looked left and then right with disbelief written all over her face. She couldn't believe this blowhard actually thought she couldn't defend herself. "You, Zolo, may be a barracuda but I'm a _great white shark_!" Rowan suddenly found herself unable to swallow when the sound of gun hammers being pulled back clicked in her ears. "Take aim!"

'_Shit!_' Rowan hiss while her spine tensed with stress. Adrenaline floored through her body, faced with looking down the barrels of what could have been labeled as a firing squad. If Rowan thought of only herself she might have been able to get to the wall with only one bullet wound but Koby would end up dead before he took three steps and Zolo couldn't even move. Her mind ran on high as it went through countless ideas, none getting all of her out alive. The muscles in her gut tightened in a hard knot. In her panicking mind, Rowan swore she heard glass shattering along with Luffy's laughter. Who would have thought she'd think of that rubber boy when faced with death.

"_Fire_!" Rowan's heart gave out on as the triggers were pulled, fear making her sick. Her world zoned in on the guns and the guns alone as the gunpowder caught and the loud 'cracks' shot off.

'_I can't die,_' ran through her addled mind.

The muscles in her neck screamed in pain, straining to watch the rubber incased bullet stretch further and further past her as Luffy took all deadly bullets. She choked on un-comprehendible words.

"You?" Zolo gapped just as flabbergasted as you.

"Luffy!" Koby howled in a way that was a mixture of joy and horror. Morgan looked ready to pop a blood vessel in his forehead. Having appeared in front of them from the heavens above Luffy had tucked himself in when the bullets hit. Now, with all the bullets stretching his body, Luffy threw out his chest out sending the lead balls back.

"Bullets can't hurt me!" Luffy laughed his foolish head off. The Marines screamed as they dodged, or tried to dodge, bullets. Morgan's face was priceless though she was to shaken to notice. Rowan's gloved hand grabbed her other gloved wrist as a means of trying and calm down the quaking that had taken over her body. Closing her eyes Rowan also took in deep breaths in hopes that she could calm her nauseous stomach.

"What_ are _you?" Zolo shouted with fearful relief, eyes just as wide as Rowan's own. Looking over his shoulder and holding a smirk befitting a true pirate Luffy snickered,

"I'm the guy who's gonna be the King of the Pirates!" Losing the smirk and beaming like a fool, Luffy held up three swords to the tied up swordsman. "So which swords are yours? I didn't know, so I brought all three…" Rowan looked down at Koby who was foaming at the mouth in an unconscious state. She was still shaking hard with a cotton mouth while repeating in her mind,

'_I'm fine. It wasn't him. I'm fine. It wasn't him,_' over and over with as much force as the red head could master.

"They're all mine," Zolo growled. "I practice 'Santoryu', three-sword style." Luffy looked over at the Marines. They looked back in turn with horror.

"If you fight the Marines with me here and now, in the eyes of the Government you'll be one of the bad guys! Of course, you could obey the law and let them kill you!" Rowan found it a bit odd that Luffy laughed during that last sentence. Finding her body calming down she clenched her fists to hide the rest of the shudders.

"You must be demon spawn Strawhat!" Zolo smirked, looking a bit crazed at the moment. "But I'm not ready to die without a fight! All right, dammit! You've got yourself a pirate!"


	4. Chapter 4: Rowan's Got Power

**Thanks to fearlessX1025, Alba Ronoa Jimeno and OnePiecefan202 for the first reviews!  
><strong>

**Chapter Four: Rowan's Got Power**

Luffy's face light up like a firework. Throwing his hands into the air Luffy practically jumped from foot to foot in his excitement. Rowan had to smile at his joy; it was simply too contagious.

"Really? You'll join my crew?" Zolo didn't share in the boy's delight.

"I don't really have much choice! Now, untie me!" Luffy was too caught up in his own world to mind the sharp tone used. He was also too caught up to pay much attention to what he did with the swords as he went at Zolo's binds. The blades would have crashed on the hard ground had Rowan not caught them. She looked down at the three katana blades. Katanas were single-edged blades that curved to a certain degree; thinly made unlike the broad sword and meant for slicing not breaking bones. Not a lot of curve be sure but enough to be noticeable. Two of them were sheathed in black scabbards and black hilts. The other was a pretty white. Rowan could tell just by looking at them that the white was not only older but of a finer degree as well.

"What _is_ he?" a Marine openly gapped aloud.

"Bullets bounce right off him!" another stated the obvious, just as freely gapping at the rubber boy. A blood vessel throbbed dangerously in Morgan's forehead as he got over the internal shock of Luffy's strange ability.

"He's no ordinary human!" Morgan growled out through gritted teeth. "He's eaten one of the Devil Fruits." If their eyes weren't wide before, the unranked Marines were definitely surprised now thanks to that piece of information. While the Devil Fruits were rare in the Four Blues they were even rarer compared to on the Grand Line; especially in East Blue.

"The secret treasure from those seas?" a sailor gasped.

"No way! So that's his power?" yet another gulped. It was only then that the Marines noticed Luffy going at the ropes. "Captain! H-He's untying Zolo!"

"Trying, he's trying to untie Zolo," Rowan deadpanned, eyes focused on the mess Luffy was making of Zolo's knots.

"Well, stop him you fools!" Morgan bellowed. "If bullets can't hurt him, then use your swords!" Rowan's eyes narrowed at the oncoming Marines.

"I suggest you hurry it up, Strawhat," she told him over the Marines' battle cries. Luffy let out an upset groan. His rubbery bottom lip was pushed out in a pout, black eyes focused on the knot.

"These knots are too tight…"

"C'mon! Hurry up!" Zolo howled in his ear. The Marines were getting closer and closer and Rowan was getting more and more on edge. She felt a hint of pity for Koby who chose that moment to wake up. Rowan could barely make out words that she was sure were being used in Koby's screaming.

"I'm trying. Just hold on…"

"There's no time!" Zolo screeched, kicking his legs up in his hurry.

"Oh, forget this!" the redhead shriek, slamming Zolo's swords into Luffy's chest in her haste to get him out of your way. Rowan's glove hand went to the dagger at her waist. "Don't move!" she ordered while cutting in an upward arc. Zolo flinched when he felt the smallest nick of her blade cut into his flesh; but felt nothing but relief when the strong ropes fell and released his arm. In two more swift motions, the man found himself completely free. Rowan snatched the katanas from Luffy and shoved them into the man's awaiting hand. It was just in time too, for the Marines were bearing down on them with their swords drawn.

A strong wind brushed Rowan's skin when the swordsman flew past them, going so fast that it picked up her unrestricted hair and made it hit her face. The next sound she heard was that of Zolo catching the blades of his enemies with his own unsheathed blades. Rowan had wondered how Zolo used three blades and now her answer was staring Rowan right in the face. The white hilt of the better sword was clutched in Zolo's teeth. Hunched down in a powerful stance Zolo had the two black hilted blades crossed over his head while the other caught a few stray blades.

"Roronoa Zolo!" Morgan called out in anger. Rowan and the other ninnies stood with their mouths open in shocked amazement. She knew that the giddy feeling in her stomach wasn't good when Zolo gave one of the darkest looks he could master over his shoulder.

"The first one who moves _dies_," Zolo told the Marines. And she believed him. From the tears rolling down their cheeks and pathetic whimpers that left their mouths Rowan knew the Marines believed him too. Zolo turned his dark gaze on to the smiling idiot in front of him. Rowan was happy it wasn't her. "All right, so I'm a pirate. I gave you my word. I've fought the Marines, therefore I'm officially an outlaw. But hear this! I have a mission to fulfill! I'm going to be the World's Greatest Swordsman!" Rowan felt his words like a fist to the gut. Her olive eyes went wide in their sockets. Ignoring her reaction, which was by far ten times worse than when Luffy told him his dream, Zolo went on, "All I have left is my destiny! My name may be infamous but it's gonna shake the world!"

"The World's Greatest Swordsman, huh? That's great! And it's fitting since your new boss is going to be the King of the Pirates! Anything else would make me look bad!" Luffy bragged with gusto. Rowan on the other hand was feeling sick again. It was one thing to imagine being King of the Pirates; it was a different thing entirely if someone said they were going to be World's Greatest. There was a very deadly and very skilled man at the end of that road and that man would smite Zolo where he stood.

"You talk big," Zolo scoffed around his sword.

"Why do you hesitate?" Morgan roared, tired of being ignored. "Hack those brigands into mincemeat! Now!" Throwing her feelings of sick and worry to the side, Rowan rushed past Luffy and grabbed hold of the cross section on Zolo's pole. A hand on either side she began to pull upwards. Muscles in her legs and arms bunched, pulling and flexing as adrenaline pumped through her body. The first time it moved she pulled harder and shouted,

"Hit the floor, Zolo!" Using her pint up strength she used the cross's momentum from being pulled out of the ground to toss the large lumber at the Marines. Screams filled the air when the cross hit, scattering Marines across the parade ground and back to Morgan's feet.

"Whoa! She's strong!" Rowan's spine tensed with anger. Spinning on her heels she turned on Koby.

"Why do you sound so shocked?" Rowan all but screamed at the pink haired boy, who cowered in front of her then.

"Hmm! Seems like you're not just a loud mouth," Zolo chuckled making Rowan turn on him with a hiss.

"Captain! They're too much for us!" a Marine cried. Picking themselves up from the ground the Marines tried to keep her and the others in their terrified line of sight.

"It's _hopeless_! We can't fight a rubber-man and that demon Roronoa Zolo at the same time, let alone that she-demon!" Rowan flexed her fingers in their gloves while Zolo flexed his stiff muscles. Luffy tapped his rubbery toes against the ground. Rowan pulled in all her rage at her supposed comrades and turn it on to the Marines; namely Morgan as he walked past his fallen men.

"Hear me! All you cowards who were whining just now…will shoot yourselves in the head!" Red hot anger blazed in Morgan's eyes. "I won't tolerate defeatists in my outfit! On my order _fire_!" Rowan wasn't sure what was more shocking, the fact that Morgan was actually ordering the death of three of his men or that three men stood up with pistols pointed at their temples.

"Something's wrong with those naval Marines!" Zolo expressed her thoughts. Luffy didn't even bother to think about it much, he just ran at Morgan.

"Hey! _I'm_ your enemy! Try putting_ me_ to death!" Luffy jibbed while throwing a punch. Morgan brought his battleaxe hand up and Luffy ended up hitting the flat side. The Captain had to bring up his actual hand for support in order to not get bashed in the nose with his own axe.

"Boy's got a punch," Rowan commented offhandedly to the swordsman next to her.

"Don't play chummy-buddy with me woman. I haven't forgiven you yet," Zolo growled as he took his sword out of his mouth. Her head snapped to Zolo. The predator's smirk on the man's face startled Rowan. The promise of horrific things to come turned her knees weak. It was such a strange thing. Most men were just annoyances to her yet this one…this one made her want to giggle like a fifteen-year-old girl and made that vile little voice in her mind squeal with delight. It also made her want to pick the cross back up and toss it at him. Rowan was actually quite happy when Koby suddenly screamed from behind,

"Luffy! Destroy this lousy military!" This was probably the first time Rowan was ever glad to be forgotten by someone as Zolo turned his attention back to the fight. Morgan threw off his Captain's coat in a brutal manner. The man was mad.

"Humph! You have neither rank nor status! I'll teach you to defy your betters! I'm Captain Axe-Hand Morgan!" Morgan bellowed, swinging his axe hand.

"Nice to meet you! I'm 'Strawhat' Luffy!" A wide swing was thrown but Luffy jumped over it in order to dodge it. Rowan's eyebrows went up her forehead and her eyes went wide when Morgan's attack cut the fence that separated the parade ground from the base. In his attempt to hit Luffy, Morgan left himself wide open and Luffy jumped all over it. Bunching up his legs Luffy shot out his feet and slammed them into Morgan's face. The Captain ended up flat on his back from the rubber man's attack.

Stumbling back to his feet, Morgan grabbed hold of the elbow portion of his axe which was like the handle of his weapon.

"Boy! I sentence you to _death_!" Morgan bellowed while using his strength to bring down his axe faster. Luffy, using his rubber-like-body to his advantage, twisted at an odd angle and dodged the attack again.

"I'm not gonna die," Luffy smiled while slamming his foot once more in to Morgan's face.

"He's just too strong!" Koby gasped in amazement as Morgan's body hit the hard ground once more. Rowan had to admit that Luffy knew how to fight.

"Captain Morgan…he's getting pummeled!" a Marine gawked in shock as sweat fell down from his forehead. Placing a foot on either side on Morgan's large body, Luffy grabbed hold of his vest collar and pulled back a clenched fist.

"You and your Marines are ruining Koby's dream!" Luffy started to bring down his fist but an annoyance of a voice suddenly squealed,

"Stop!" Luffy went through with his punch. Rowan looked over her shoulder with a scowl that only got harder when she saw Helmeppo with a gun pointed at a shaking Koby's head. "I said stop you idiot! One false move and four-eyes gets it! If you even blink, I'll shoot!"

"Helmeppo!" Rowan turned fully on the Captain's idiot son as Koby took in a shaky breath.

"Hey, Luffy! Don't let them win because of me! Let him kill me!" It was impossible to stop the smile from blessing her face.

"You're a good guy, Koby!" Luffy beamed from his spot in front of Morgan.

"Yo, idget!" Rowan called out causing Helmeppo to turn his shaky eyes on to her. "You know it's dangerous to point guns at people?" Rowan didn't fear this boy; especially when he began to shake with large tremors at the first step she took towards him.

"I said don't move!" She smirked a bit at the boy's words.

"Or what?" she taunted. "You'll shoot?" Rowan intentionally made her laugh loud and obnoxious. Fixing her eyes on the boy she rounded her shoulders and made her stance wider as she continued to walk. "I don't think you will. I don't think you have what it takes to pull that trigger, idget." She tilt her chin just the slightest while clenching her fists. "Well? I thought you said you were going to shoot? I'm moving and I haven't heard gun fire yet."

"I said don't move! Do you want four-eyes to get it?"

"And I said you're not man enough to do it." Rowan heard the distinct sound of a blade just as her eyes honed in on Helmeppo's tightening trigger finger. Koby's eyes, which were already large, were suddenly so large that Rowan could really only see the whites of them.

"Luffy! Behind you!"

"You've assaulted an officer of the Marines!" Morgan bellowed. Rowan flung herself the rest of the short distance between herself Helmeppo as he started to pull the trigger. Not because he was man enough but because he was shaking so badly that his hands were clenching and un-clenching unconsciously. Her hand wrapped around the barrel of the pistol just as the hammer hit. Throwing the barrel up she waited for the one second it took the bullet to escape the barrel before ripping the gun out of Helmeppo's hand and slamming the pistol butt into his head. Rowan felt satisfied when the metal hit skull. Helmeppo hit the ground hard.

"R-Rowan," Koby hiccupped with tears pouring down his cheeks. A gentle smile and soft posture overcame Rowan's harsher expressions before. Patting the boy on the head she turned back to the others just in time to see Morgan hit the ground much like his son with Zolo standing next to him.

"Nice Zolo," Luffy applauded with his arms crossed over his chest. From how close Morgan had fallen next to Luffy you guessed that the Captain had come very close to bringing his axe down on Luffy's head and the boy was saved by Zolo.

"No sweat…Captain!" Rowan chose to ignore Koby as the boy fell to his knees, traumatized by his near death experience. Instead she walked over to the other two, hands searching her body for her cigarettes and matches.

"The Captain lost! Captain Morgan's been defeated!" a Marine openly gawked. Sheathing his swords in three fluid motions, Zolo still kept one hand on the white blade.

"Any of you still want to capture us?" Zolo demanded. Rowan expected battle cries or screams of terror. That was the normal reaction to pirates. Throwing of hands in to the air with bright smiles covering faces and cheers of celebration leaving their throats, that wasn't a normal reaction. But it was the one the Marines chose.

"We're free!" two Marines laughed as they did something like the tango.

"Morgan's reign of terror is over! Banzai for the Marines!" Rowan's eyebrows had disappeared into her hairline during this little celebration. Tilting her head to the side Rowan watched them dance and parade about, not noticing Zolo beginning to sway.

"They're happy we defeated their captain," Luffy stated the obvious.

"That means…Captain Morgan was ruling by _fear_!" Koby cheered along with them. Rowan began to open her mouth to make a snide comment about the Marines when a shadow fell over her. Half expecting it to be Morgan she turned ready for a fight. Rowan wasn't ready, however, for Zolo's two-hundred-odd pound body to fall on her. A howl flew from Rowan as she found herself pinned to the ground. Zolo groaned against her neck as his head fell limply against her shoulder.

"Get your fat ass off of me!" Rowan thundered. The only reason Zolo wasn't flushed up against her was because her hands were between the two of them. She started to gage when Zolo's stench filled her nose. Being tied up to a pole for three days wasn't good for a man's hygiene. "Oh by the Great Kings of Old! You stink! Get your lard ass off of me Zolo!"

"Can't…move…hungry…" Rowan howled again when Zolo fell completely unconscious against her, becoming nothing but dead weight. Luffy laughing his head off really didn't calm her anger.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Rowan press her ear up against the wood door, heart pounding away in her chest as she listened hard. When no sounds came from within Rowan twisted the round doorknob and entered. The room was obviously Rika's, toys thrown across the floor with little dresses and fluffy things. Rowan smiled a little bit. She couldn't help but like the little girl.

After Luffy had gotten over his laughter and helped her get Zolo from her trapped body, the two of them had taken him to Rika's house. Throwing a bucket of water on his face, Rowan had woken Zolo as Rika's mother took care of Koby's gunshot wound. The swordsman hadn't been pleased with her waking up methods but Rowan had just thrown another bucket of water at his face when he started shouting with the excuse of saying he was smelly. Rowan had had to run away when he threw the bucket at her in turn.

Now though, Rowan was in hiding. Not from Zolo no, he was in the bathroom getting a proper shower as Rika's gave his clothes a quick scrub. Rowan was hiding from Luffy. To be more precise she was running from Luffy. The moment he saw Rowan after waking Zolo he had shoved himself up her butt and wasn't letting you go. Insane talk of her joining the crew was spewed and shouted. Rowan was getting out of their now as the boy was filling his large mouth with food.

Spotting a window, Rowan start towards it with quick but silence feet.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" A rather pathetic squeal left Rowan as she straightened up tremendously, eyes close to popping out of their sockets. She spun on her toes towards the man standing in the door way with a bare chest. Rowan's thoughts instinctively went to her fingers being in the man's mouth as she took in what was Roronoa Zolo.

A thick chest of tan skin stretched over hard muscles. A hard pec and round shoulders on top of a long stomach with distinguished abs. Narrow hips disappeared in to pants that hung dangerously low. Thick, muscular arms that turned to hands of a man who worked for the body he currently showed hung at his sides. A white towel hung on his shoulder, another sign of the shower he had just taken along with the dripping green hair. Rowan's faced flushed dangerously close to the same color of her hair as she took another look at the man before her. Thoughts of appreciation turned to aggravation when she saw the cocky grin on Zolo's face.

"I take it you like what you see."

"Shut up you arse," she growl in embarrassment. Turning back into the girl's room Rowan headed for the window.

"I asked you a question."

"And I gave you an order." Zolo let out a bark of laughter while crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door seal.

"I honestly couldn't care less what you _ordered_ woman." Rowan let out an angry growl while turning back on the man.

"I _told_ you my name is Rowan! Not woman. Use it!" Rowan's anger dried up like water in a desert as Zolo gave her the predator's smirk she was coming to recognize. Rowan gradually took a step back as he took a step forward.

"Something tells me…you're trying to escape _Rowan_," Zolo smirked, stalking towards her, forcing her to stumble back. "And if I heard correctly Luffy wants you to join the crew. And as his First Mate I believe I should respect my Captain's wishes…don't you agree?" Rowan stopped walking back in order to glower at Zolo.

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed. Zolo stopped walking but that was only so he could bend down to her height and smirk in Rowan's face.

"Oh but I would." Deciding that this was heading to dangerous waters, mainly Rowan being held captive by Luffy, Rowan changed the topic quick,

"You're going to die." Zolo pulled back at the sudden change, one of his black eyebrows raised.

"What? If you're trying to freak me out—" Rowan lowered her head as she fight back the nauseous feeling the current conversation was making her feel.

"I'm not trying to freak you out. If you continue down the path of the 'greatest' you'll die. And you're stupid if you think otherwise." She could feel Zolo tense. Rowan could also feel the hot glare he was now burning into the top of her head.

"You don't have the right—"

"I have more of a right than anyone in this Blue—all the Blues actually—to tell you that," Rowan barked, suddenly feeling a burning rage and turning an angry gaze up to the man. "The one who already holds that title will kill you, Roronoa. And you'll be killing Luffy and any other crewmen you might gather between then and now. That man isn't a joke." Her words were filled with anger but Rowan kept her voice low so Luffy wouldn't come up. When Zolo spoke, his voice was calm and controlled, something she wasn't feeling at that moment.

"Think what you will, Rowan. But I decided a long time ago that I would become the World's Greatest Swordsman or die trying. If I do end up dead in the process at least I tried." Feeling frustrated as she kept the black eyes of Zolo Rowan could see that no matter what she said she weren't going to change his mind. The man had made up his mind and he was sticking to it. He just had no idea what it was he had decided. Rowan could only hope that Zolo just never actually met the World's Greatest Swordsman. Shaking her head she turned away and back to the window.

"Then you've set yourself up for death," she tell him. "Good luck on your travels, Roronoa. May the Kings and Queens of Old smile down on you and keep you from harm." Rowan threw open the window and look down. It wasn't that large of a drop, she'd easily survive it. Throwing one leg out she felt the need to say one more thing so Rowan turned back to the simmering man. "Watch out for Luffy and tell him I said bye. Give my regards to Koby as well." The man just grunted. Giving him a small smile Rowan tossed out her other leg and fell to the waiting ground.

Rowan didn't bother to look back until she made it too the celebrating street. She wasn't sure what to feel when she saw Zolo still in the window, watching her. Instead of thinking on it Rowan ran to the harbor, hoping to get away before Luffy realized she was gone. With a few beli changing hands Rowan got herself a spot on a merchant's ship. Walking to the front of the ship she watched the sailors go about getting the ship ready for sail. She watched the citizens continue to celebrate the defeat of Captain Morgan with arms crossed and leaning against the siding of the ship.

'_Good luck Luffy, I know you'll need it._' Rowan felt the ship tilt and sway under her feet as the captain of the ship shouted orders and the wind filled the now lowered sails. A small tick appeared on her forehead as aggravation bubbled in her stomach. Why couldn't she get that green haired fool out of her mind?


	5. Chapter 5: Usopp the Liar

**Chapter Five: Usopp the Lair**

"The pirates are coming! They're attacking the village! Run for you lives!"

Rowan hit the wood floor in a kneeling position, a naked blade in hand. Sleep incrusted eyes snapped in their sockets as the redhead tried to find the disturbance that had woken her. "Pirates!" Rowan shook the sleep from her mind with a couple quick jerks of her head. She threw open the door to her room and ran down the stairs. "The pirates are coming!" Rowan wasn't sure why the inn keepers and their few customers were staring at her in confusion as she exploded from the staircase like she was the insane one but that didn't stop her from demanding,

"What's going on?"

"Oh! Oh my! I completely forgot! I'm so sorry Miss," the inn keeper's wife apologized, flushed a bit with embarrassment. Rowan probably looked foolish what with her slack jawed expression and raised eyebrow. "That's just Usopp. He does this every morning. There's no need to panic." It took another moment for her mind to catch up with her explanation. When it did Rowan relaxed her suddenly tense muscles and rubbed at her olive eye with her empty fist. Rowan opened an eye and looked to the window when a group of angry citizens ran past, brandishing pots, pans and brooms. She let her hand fall back to her side and loosened her grip on the blade in hand. When the mob passed she looked back to the bashful inn keeper. All was silent except for the commotion going on outside as Rowan and the woman stared at one another.

"…I'm going back to bed." Laughter followed her departure. Climbing back up the stairs to what was currently surviving as Rowan's bedroom, Rowan closed the door before falling back against the sweat covered sheets. The blade fell with a small metallic noise as it hit the floor. She took a few minutes to gather herself and relax. Being woken up by a fool screaming 'pirates', despite her being one herself, was not the morning she had been expecting.

Hands rubbed up and down her face as Rowan breathe deeply. Her shoulders were tight with tension and Rowan found herself incredibly tired. The redhead wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep but knew there was no chance of that happening. Groaning, she tossed her feet back over the bedside and placed her elbows on bent knees. Sighing heavily, she rubbed at her temples. Last night had, yet again, been restless and tired Rowan out more than the actually day had. Rowan was a pirate; she was meant to sleep on the open sea in tight quarters and swaying with the waves. No matter how soft the bed if it wasn't on a ship the redhead couldn't sleep.

After tossing her shirt on and pulling up her pants, Rowan made sure to tighten the belt around her waist. As for her hair, Rowan simply ran her fingers through the curly red locks and tugged the black beanie back down around her ears. Falling back on to her bed Rowan pulled on thick socks and then boots. Last but not least she secured the two daggers at her side along with her gloves.

One final yawn had Rowan walking back out the door and back down the stairs. The only good thing that had happened that morning was the breakfast that the inn keeper placed in front of her once she sat in one of the booths. Rowan dug in with vigor, hoping the warm food would make her feel better.

Rowan had stumble upon the shepherd's island the previous day in the late evening. The island was surprisingly large with mountains surrounding a good portion of it. Hills of green rolled in a lazy pattern with thick trees for decoration. The buildings were all made of white rock in rectangular patterns; simple houses on a simple island. And that was what made the large mansion at the back of the village stick out like a raven among chickens. Turning green eyes to the window next to her, Rowan chewed thoughtfully.

She had been in the East Blue for four years. Four years and she was already bored out of her mind. The East Blue wasn't like its sister seas. It was the tamest of them all and Rowan, having been born on the toughest, meanest, baddest ocean there was, was ready to blow her brains out from boredom. Rowan placed more food in her mouth with her fork but didn't chew. Thinking on this though, Rowan realized that it was nice to not have to fight for her life every day. Boring, but nice.

It still wasn't home though, not by a long shot.

Rowan watched a herd of sheep with a sudden feeling of depression settling on her shoulders. Her chin fell into an open palm while keeping the fork in her mouth.

'_I…wanna go home,_' Rowan sighed, chest suddenly feeling tight with a constriction she had been feeling for the past ten years.

"Rowan?" Said woman jumped at the sudden shout, eyes snapping to the door as her heart missed a beat from shock. Rowan was half out of her seat prepared to run out the back door when she found a familiar smile beaming in her direction.

"L-Luffy?" she squeaked out, hands grasping the table so hard her knuckles were white under their gloves. Rowan's heart rammed against her rib cage. Luffy, not seeming to notice the female's silent distress, ran right up to her.

"It is you Rowan! Where did you go? Why'd you leave?" Rowan's eyes fell to the three behind him, one looking annoyed, the other looking confused while yet another just looked bored, as the boy continued to shoot of questions. Zolo crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at her from beside the two strangers. Apparently he hadn't forgiven her for calling him an idiot. The female with them was a complete mystery to Rowan as was the long nose boy.

A girl of about five and a half feet tall, eighteen years of age Rowan believed but no less than sixteen, and of slim built stood beside Zolo with arms crossed over her own chest. Wearing a white shirt with three blue stripes and an orange mini-skirt that had two white circles down the side, the girl also had brown, ankle high, heel boots. Orange colored hair cut to her shoulders had horizontal bangs hanging over dark eyes that held the lightest tint of red to them; said eyes peered out at Rowan with the annoyed confusion. All in all she was a pretty girl.

The boy was just strange. Curly black hair hung around his oval face that sat on a tanned, skinny body. Thick orange lips and a long nose were two other distinctive features next to his curly hair. His eyes were unnaturally round and coal black. Covered in brown overalls with the pant legs rolled up above brown boots, a white sash was tied off at his waist and no shirt underneath. A yellow plaid bandanna kept the untamed curly hair out of the boy's long face, and a brown satchel hung at his side. Blue and white in color, an armband circled around his left wrist.

Noticing her staring, the girl lost her annoyance and gave Rowan a bright smile,

"Hello there. I'm Nami."

"Rowan," she greeted in turn, prying Luffy's arms from her waist where the boy had suddenly latched himself. "What are you doing, Strawhat? Get off!" Rowan was finally able to sit back down but got stuck in the booth when Luffy sat down next to her. The long nose introduced himself to Rowan as Usopp the Great. He wasn't so great however when she about clocked him with a clenched fist that had just missed Luffy's head, Rowan's original target.

Snarling, Rowan went back to her breakfast trying to think of a way to escape the rubbery brat. She ignored most of the conversation, only getting small tidbits about how Luffy was looking for a ship and more crewmates. The inn keeper brought food for the three pirates after they ordered. Knowing who Usopp was now, Rowan figured out that Nami was the only new mate on Luffy's crew.

"Really? You're looking for a crew? Crewmen and a bigger ship?" Usopp questioned with a smile.

"That's right!" Luffy laughed, while pulling meat from a thick bone with his teeth.

"Wow! What a great adventure!" Getting more of a cocky smirk, Usopp pointed at Luffy who cleaned the bone in one swallow. Rowan narrowed her eyes at the boy as he sucked on the white bone.

"I'm _not_ paying for you, you black hole," she growl at Luffy still feeling the hurt the boy had put on her money situation.

"Well, you won't find any galleons here in town," Usopp continued on as if Rowan hadn't spoken. "But there _is_ a place you can go."

"Where?" Nami asked as she actually used a fork and knife. Rowan's eyes traveled unconsciously to Zolo who was busy drowning himself in his mug of grog. Zolo's Adam's apple jumped up and down his throat with each swallow. When the man finished he let out a relieved sigh. Rowan turned her eyes back to her own food before he noticed her staring.

"That huge mansion that stands out like a sore thumb! That's where!" Usopp turned to Nami who seemed to be the only one really listening to him. "The owner of the mansion is a young girl and she's bedridden." Rowan finished off her meal by swiping her plate with bread and then shoving it into her mouth.

"Hmm…how did she become the owner of a mansion?" Nami questioned.

"More meat, please!" Luffy called out, a bone still in his mouth.

"And more grog!" Zolo shout out as well, lifting his cup to put enthuses on his request. Rowan chewed on her fork with elbows on the table. Usopp looked ready to pop a blood vessel as he shouted,

"Are you guys listening to my story?" Shaking his head Usopp turned back to Nami, "About a year ago both the poor girl's parents got sick and died. They left her with a huge inheritance, a mansion and a dozen servants." Letting out a sigh Usopp leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "She's rich and lives in luxury but nobody's more unfortunate that her." Rowan looked at the boy from the corner of her eye. Crossing her arms on the table she looked back out the window, trying to ignore the depression that was setting back in.

"Forget it!" Nami sighed heavily while hanging her head in defeat. "We're not gonna find a ship here. Let's go find another town." Luffy smiled went huge as he laughed.

"Okay. I guess we can spare the time and I got a bellyful of meat! Let's grab some supplies and go!"

"By the way, you said you were looking for crewmen," Usopp cut in.

"That's right." The long nose hitched a thumb at himself with a smirk.

"I'm your man! I'll be your captain!" Rowan barked out in laughter when all three pirates hung their heads in order to not meet the boy's eyes.

"No thanks!" they all declined.

"Don't you want to think it over?" Usopp howled. Looking ready to say something more on the manner the boy stopped however when a clock on the wall counted the hours that it currently was. Rowan was a little startled when Usopp suddenly flew from his chair and out the inn's front door.

"Crap! I'm late!" she barely heard the boy yell as he ran down the street. Rowan looked at the others around her before back at the door in confusion.

"…That boy is just downright odd," Rowan commented aloud while shaking her head. Turning to Luffy the redhead glared down at the boy. "Now move your rubbery butt, Strawhat." Luffy thanked the inn keeper when she sat more food in front of him. Shoving half into his mouth Luffy turned on her, cheeks stuffed full. A vein started to pulsate in Rowan's forehead when Luffy tried to say something but only succeeded in spewing food at her face. Rowan whipped her face in a jerking motion. "Swallow, and try that again." Luffy did as she ordered in an over dramatic manner and smiled up at her.

"I said I want you to join my crew!"

"And I already told you 'no'," Rowan sighed deeply, palming her forehead. Luffy lost his smile for a frown.

"But I want you to be on my crew!" Rowan's eyes narrow at the rubber boy. After watching Luffy go after Zolo like a blood hound on a scent it made her nervous. The boy was determined and had a single track mind.

"I told you for the last time Strawhat, I'm not joining your crew."

"Why not?" Luffy whined.

"Because I don't want too."

"But you're a pirate! Pirates are supposed to be on crews and you don't have one! So you might as well join mine!" Rowan and Luffy held a small staring contest before Rowan turned to Nami.

"So how did this brat rope you on to his crew?" Nami made a disgusted face while propping her elbows on the table.

"I'm just a temporary member. When he stops being useful I'm leaving." Rowan raised an eyebrow at the girl before turning back to Luffy. Obviously the boy didn't worry about his well being if he was letting someone who so bluntly denied friendship with him aboard his ship. Luffy started to speak more about Rowan joining his crew but the woman cut him off by shoving more meat into the brat's mouth.

With a loud bang the front door was thrown open and in marched three hip high boys.

"Usopp's Pirates are here!" the three shouted into the humming inn. When no one paid any attention to them, Rowan went back to watching Zolo chug down yet another mug.

"Who are they?" Nami wondered aloud.

"Beats me," Luffy shrugged while chewing in Rowan's ear. An animalistic growl rumbled in her chest as she held herself back from strangling the boy. She'd probably only end up hurting herself if she tried anyways. Rowan frowned at the aggravation she felt for Luffy and the curiosity that was slowly building inside her from the glowers she was getting from the three children. The three of them marched themselves right up to their table, brandishing tiny wood swords that could only hurt bugs and lizards.

Starting from the left and over was the tallest of the three. Violet hair stuck out from the boy's head like straw, most of it being covered by a bright orange beanie with a skull and cross bone on it. A round tuff of that strange colored hair stuck out on the top through a hole in the beanie. Despite the heat the violet top wore a black hoodie and orange shorts. Wrapped around his waist was a brown sash while freckles were dusted across his cheeks.

In the middle, both shortest and tannest, was a boy with a green skin tight hat that didn't allow you to see any of his hair. A bright green shirt that had the same Jolly Roger as the other boy's beanie and blue shorts over his short, little legs were what made up the boy's entire outfit along with a turquoise sash.

The chunkiest boy had light brown hair that was pulled up into a tiny ponytail at the top of his round head. Dark brown shorts, yellow shirt under a blue vest and a mustard yellow sash covered the boy's body. Thick glasses sat on an upturned nose allowing the boy to see clearly.

"Hey, you pirates!" the violet top shouted.

"What'd you do with our Captain?" the green shirt demanded.

"Give him back!" the ponytail ordered. Rowan turned away from the three in order to look at the sighing Luffy. Looking much like a fat cat, Luffy patted his stomach and leaned back. Letting out a loud laugh, Luffy sighed again and said,

"That meat was delicious!" Rowan jumped when the three let out screams of horror. With wide eyes and sweat pouring down their fatty cheeks, all three stared at Luffy.

"Meat?" two of them stuttered.

"The Captain! He couldn't have—!" The redhead's frown slowly turned at the corners making it into a smile. Covering said smile with a gloved hand, Rowan turned her laughing eyes out the window. As she turned her gaze Rowan accidently caught Zolo's. Seeing the laughter and mischief in the dark orbs, Rowan couldn't stop the chuckle that bubbled out. Nami giggled along with her.

"If you're looking for your Captain…" Zolo started, placing his head in his open palm and looking down at the children, "He just…"

"What? What did you do to him?" all three demanded in both horror and curiosity. Rowan wasn't sure how Zolo pulled off the dark look he had shot at her a couple times before, but pull it off he did. Only instead of the snarl that usually accompanied the look when directed at her, this time Zolo gave a devil's smirk.

"…Got gobbled up!" Rowan couldn't keep her laughter in any longer. Throwing back her head the redhead let out a good hearty laugh, accompanied by the boys' screaming.

"Ogress!" the boys squealed, tear-streaked faces turned to Nami.

"Why are you looking at me?" Nami roared. Zolo joined in on Rowan's laughter. Rowan laughed harder when the three boys hit the ground in their terror, foam coming out of their mouths. Hearing said laughter, Nami turned her red face towards the two of them. "It's not funny!" It took a few moments for the boys to get back on their feet and once they were Nami told them what had actually happened to their 'Captain'.

"Time to go?" the green shirt questioned aloud.

"That's what he said. Then he left," Zolo shrugged. The inn keeper cleaned up the table, leaving only the cups and took the plates into the kitchen. The green shirt broke out into a smile.

"It was probably time for him to go to the mansion." Nami raised an eyebrow.

"The mansion where the sick girl lives?"

"Yeah," violet top answered.

"Why would he go there?" Luffy asked, bringing his legs up onto the bench which caused his and Rowan's knees to touch.

"To tell lies!" violet top announced with a large smile. Rowan looked at the others to make sure she had heard the boy right. The confused looks on their faces told her she had.

"That's not very nice," Luffy pouted.

"Yes it is! It's _very_ nice! Right?" green shirt defended.

"Yeah, it's great!" the chunky one agreed. Shaking her head Rowan fixed the boys with a stern glare and said,

"Lying isn't a good thing you three. A lie by definition is to pretend in order to deceive. If he's lying to the girl that means he's being mean."

"But he's not!" the green shirt defended once more, turning his determined eyes on to Rowan. Clenching his fists in front of him the boy continued, "He goes to the mansion and tells stories to the girl! Since she's sick she can never really leave her house so he goes there and keeps her happy. For the past year he's been keeping her company." Rowan lost her scowl for an expression of realization.

"So he's not really lying, but telling stories."

"So he is a nice guy!" Luffy gasped coming to the same conclusion Rowan had.

"That's right," green shirt beamed.

"That's what I like about the Captain," violet top announced. "He's a meddler!"

"I like the Captain because he's so bossy!"

"I like the Captain because he's so boastful!"

"He's sure got a lot of good qualities," Zolo muttered with his words drenched in sarcasm. When Rowan snorted in agreement Zolo turned his eyes on to her. She refused to meet them. Rowan didn't want to get to know a dead man.

"Then the girl's spirit must not be too low," Luffy suddenly commented, catching her attention.

"That's right! Thanks to the Captain!" Rowan watched with little enthusiasm as Luffy jumped up from the bench and to his feet. Thrusting a fist forward the boy shouted,

"Well, that settles it! Let's go ask her to give us a ship!" Nami spun on the excited Luffy.

"But we already decided _against_ that idea!" Standing up herself, Rowan started back up to her room. She was actually happy about not having an off-the-shoulder shirt when Luffy caught hold of the back and pulled; this way it didn't strangle her.

"Come on, Rowan! You gotta come with us! You are part of the crew after all!" Rowan barred her teeth down at the shorter boy. Fist clenched at her sides she turned on him with a single thought.

"I'm not joining your crew, you little rubber brained fool! Now let go!"

"I said no!" Rowan blinked multiple times when her hair suddenly fell in to her face. Confused, Rowan looked up only to realize that Luffy hadn't just taken your hat off but was now running off with it. Rowan stared at the open door that Luffy had just run out of. Blinking a few more times she turned to the five others watching her.

"…Did he just…steal my hat? And then run off with it?" Rowan's upper lip began to twitch as she breathed deeply through her nose right before bellowing after the boy, "You are _so_ juvenile!"

"Oh, stop your howling and let's go get your stupid hat," Zolo chuckled, walking out of the door with Rowan barking at his heels.

"My hat isn't stupid!" Rowan found it suddenly hard to ignoring Zolo's mockery as they man laughed aloud. It didn't help that the one thing she always made sure to hide, her hair, was available for anyone to see.

Before Rowan had met Zolo the woman hadn't blushed for a very long time. But now, having met the demon, she found herself blushing more and more, especially when the man continued to laugh and tease her. Rowan marched ahead of him, hoping to get away but froze like a statue when Zolo hooked a finger on the rim of her shirt and pulled. "_What are you doing?_" she screeched back at him.

"That's a pretty bad scar you've got there. Goes right through your tattoo." Rowan's face flushed for a different reason as she pulled away from Zolo's peeping eyes. Fisting her shirt she continued to march forward refusing to meet the man's gaze. Sadly, Zolo kept pace with her. Nami and the children were staying behind, the boys telling Nami more about the mansion. As the two of them walked Rowan couldn't help but notice the single inch Zolo had on her. "…How did you get it?" the man questioned.

"That's none of your business dead man." Zolo raised an eyebrow at her unique nickname. Rowan didn't bother to elaborate for him and just continued towards the mansion. Zolo backed off from the woman's cold shoulder, shrugging one of his own.

It didn't take much longer for the gang of misfits to make it to the mansion where Luffy waited. The mansion was surrounded by a brick and iron fence. The mansion itself was big and made out of the same stone most of the houses were made out of. Lots of windows took up the outside appearance, giving the mansion a lively, welcoming feeling. But Rowan was more interested in something else besides the mansion. The second Luffy fell into her line of sight Rowan stalked right up to him.

"Give me my hat," Rowan snarled out through clenched teeth. She shoved her hand into the boy's face in a demanding gesture. Luffy just laughed in his loud, obnoxious way while holding her hat out of her reach. Trying to get something from a rubber man who thought keep-away was a wonderful game, Rowan found, was very hard. "Luffy! Give me my hat back!" Still laughing Luffy jumped around Rowan waving her hat about. Rowan jumped and dived for her beanie.

"…what are you two doing?" Rowan stopped with Luffy's throat in her clenched fist, her other hand trying to snatch her hat. Turning olive eyes to Nami Rowan raised an eyebrow.

"What does it look like I'm trying to do? I'm trying to kill a rubber brained bastard." When Nami was able to pry her off of Luffy, Rowan was given back her hat. Rowan tugged the beanie down around her ears, once again succeeding in hiding her copper red hair. Out of said redhead's grasp and no longer in threat of being strangled, Luffy turned to the mansion gate.

"Hey, you!" he called out. "Give us a ship!" Rowan found sweet relief in the cigarette she clamped your teeth down on. Luffy was definitely high maintenance. When no one answered the boy's shouting, he shrugged a shoulder and started to climb up the large iron-gate. "Okay, let's go in!"

"Ever heard of knocking?" the green shirt child questioned. Palming her face, Nami groaned into her hand.

"There's no stopping him now," Nami sighed in defeat.

"I guess we'll have to go with him." Rowan turned on her heels and tried to go back the way she had come but Zolo's hand grabbing the back of her shirt, again, stopping her. "You're comin' with us, Red."


	6. Chapter 6: Children of Pirates

**Chapter Six: Children of Pirates**

Zolo dragged Rowan through the iron-gate with her cursing him the entire time, once Nami had picked the lock. She was then drug around the mansion to the side, kept at Zolo's side by the back of her shirt and her back bent so that she couldn't get a good swing at the swordsman. Bent in on herself, nose practically toughing her wobbling knees, Rowan found it hard to walk and continued to snap at Zolo. The three boys ran ahead, Luffy on their heels.

"Captain!" the three called out. Rowan lifted her head despite the awkward position and found the infamous village lair and who Rowan believed to be the young mistress of the mansion. Hanging out of the window the lady was staring at the band of misfits with curiosity. The teenager, or young lady, was pale and thin. The sickness that wreaked her body was plainly obvious. Blond hair fell about the lady's shoulder in a clean cut while her bangs went straight across her forehead; the hair itself appeared listless however, limp and dull in color. Large brown, tired, eyes stared out from the sunken face.

Usopp was sitting underneath a large tree that shaded the mistress's window. Completely unaware of her and the others, Usopp continued on with his current story with a cocky smirk,

"That's right they called me—" Realizing it wasn't the mistress that had called out 'captain', Usopp's head snapped on its shoulders towards them. Shock plastered itself on his face along with recognition. "What're _you _guys doing here?"

"We brought these guys with us!" one of the boys said as if that explained everything.

"Who are they?" the sickly girl asked, straining out her window to get a better look at all of them.

"You must be the mistress of this place!" Luffy concluded, walking closer to the girl in the window. Rowan watched with mild interest, seeing how she was much more interested in trying to get out from Zolo's grasp, as Usopp came forward and tossed an arm over Luffy's shoulders. With enough confidence and swagger to make her puke, Usopp said to the mistress,

"Oh, they heard of my reputation from afar and came to seek me out. They're the newest members of my crew!" Rowan's back was starting to hurt from the awkward position she was forced into. Hissing at Zolo to let her up, the man just forced her down further. Apparently he was still angry at Rowan.

"Yeah!" Luffy paused in his smile only to frown and turn to Usopp in confusion. "Wait…that's not right!" Shrugging out of Usopp's grasp, Luffy marched forward to the window with his bright, beaming smile. "I gotta favor to ask you, Miss!" Rowan was forced forward by Zolo as he and Nami got closer to the window as well.

"A favor? To ask of me?" the young woman asked.

"Yeah! We want a big sturdy ship!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Rowan's head snapped on its shoulders towards the newest voice that joined their group. She had to look through Zolo's legs in order to see the smartly dressed man striding towards them, looking non-to-pleased. Slim built, the man wore a white shirt under a black suit and gold decoration ornaments on the front, along with a black tie. Odd stripped shoes covered the man's feet, while round glasses were perched on his nose. The man's black hair, tinted a green color, was slicked back with gel, making sure none of it got in his face. "You realize you're trespassing?" the man demanded, arms swinging at his sides.

"The butler!" Rowan just heard Usopp as he quickly turned his profile from the stranger.

"Klahadore," the mistress named.

"What's his problem?" Luffy huffed, upset about being interrupted. Rowan maneuvered her head on her neck so that she could get a clear view of the mistress of the house. She looked a bit nervous, like a child caught with her hand in cookie jar.

"You see, these people, they're—" Klahadore made it too the window and held up a hand for silence.

"Save your excuses for later." Turning his black eyes back to the group the man clasped his hands behind his back and said, "You must all leave—immediately. Or do you have some business here?" Luffy jumped all over that with,

"I want a big sturdy ship!" Klahadore cut him down with a simple,

"I can't help you." Rowan groaned in relief when Zolo removed his hand from her shirt in order to pat the now depressed Luffy on the back. Rubbing her back Rowan made sure to give the swordsman a hot glare for the suffering he had just put her through. Rowan's fingers kneaded into the tense muscles while she popped her back. Turning away from Luffy, Klahadore's calculating eyes on to the sweating Usopp. "You…You're Usopp, aren't you?" Rowan's kneading fingers went to the tense muscles in her neck as well. "Your reputation precedes you…You're the talk of the village," Klahadore continued in a way she did not find pleasant. Rowan straightened herself up completely, crossing her arms over her chest with a frown.

"Uh…thanks! Call me 'Captain Usopp' if you please!" Usopp bragged with unease, hitching a thumb at his chest. "But really, there's no need for flattery!" Rowan's frown deepened as she watched Klahadore fix his slipping glasses by pushing them back up with the palm of his hand, fingers pointed up and away from his face.

"The guards…they've reported seeing you lurking around the estate. Do you have business being here?" Usopp paused for a moment to think up an excuse before saying,

"Well…yes I do. I saw a legendary _mole_ enter this estate. I'm trying to capture him!" A dark look crossed over Klahadore's features as he stared down at the ground. Smug and certain the man sneered,

"Humph. You've a gift of deceit."

"What?" Usopp questioned, taken aback by the sudden change in the butler.

"I've also heard stories of your father." Rowan crossed her arms over her chest as anger started to bubble deep in her ribs. She did not like where this was going, not in the least. "You're the son of a filthy pirate. I wouldn't put anything past you. Stay away from Mistress Kaya." The anger burst from her chest and made her body burn. Rowan uncrossed her arms in order to clench tight fists at her sides. Her green eyes burning into Klahadore she held her tongue. She might be angry, furious even, but this wasn't her fight.

"Wow! His father's a pirate?" Luffy gasped at the woman's side.

"…A filthy pirate…?" Usopp gritted out, looking just as, if not more, angry than her. Placing one hand in his slacks pocket, Klahadore waved the other for enthusiast.

"You and Mistress Kaya are from completely different worlds. Is it money you're after? How much do you want?" Rowan's head turned to Mistress Kaya when she slammed her hands down on her windowsill.

"You've gone too far, Klahadore! You owe Usopp an apology!" The butler turned to his mistress with narrowed brows and raised hands.

"Mistress Kaya, why should I apologize to this trash? I'm only speaking the truth!" Klahadore pushed his glasses up his nose again with his palm. "But I do feel sorry for you. Your treasure-crazed idiot father did abandon you."

"Klahadore!" Kaya screamed.

"Stop bad mouthing my father!" Usopp ordered, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. Klahadore pushed his glasses up his nose again.

"What are you getting so worked up about? Why not just fabricate some of your outrageous lies about your father? Just say he's really a merchant. Or that he's not your real father, or perhaps—" Rowan couldn't even bring herself to smile in satisfaction when Usopp's fist caught Klahadore in the chin.

"Shut up!" Usopp roared with a rage felt by many in the era left by the King of Pirates. His cheek a fiery red, Klahadore pushed his now askew glasses back up his nose.

"See how he is?" Klahadore shouted from his position on his back. "His first instinct is violence! He's an animal—like his father!"

"Shut up!" Usopp roared again, his face disfigured with his bitter rage. "I'm proud that my father is a pirate! I'm proud that he's a brave warrior of the sea! You're right! I _do_ make up stories! But there's one thing I'll never lie about! I'll never lie about my pirate heritage!" Closing his eyes and screaming at the top of his lungs, Usopp bellowed, "_I'm the son of a pirate_!" This time Rowan did smile though it was small and practically unnoticeable.

"Hey, wait a minute! Now I remember!" Luffy suddenly gasped from behind, making her look over her shoulder at him. Rowan's eyes didn't stay on the Strawhat for that long for Klahadore quickly caught hold of her attention again.

"A pirate, a 'brave warrior of the sea'? That's a deceitful way to twist the truth. Nonetheless, your behavior is indisputable proof of your ruffian heritage," the butler barked while pushing his glasses back up his nose. Klahadore sat up on his rear. "Lie all you want but, faced with difficulty, your first recourse is violence!" Klahadore got back on to his feet. "And I know you are only kind to Miss Kaya because you're after her." Usopp took a step back in his uncertainty at the situation now that his anger was over. An anger that didn't really grab hold of Klahadore's eyes, sparked on his face. "I'm onto your scheme, you scalawag! You're trash, like your pirate father!" Rowan's body posture changed to be a bit more sturdy when Usopp grabbed hold of Klahadore's suit, his fist pulled back once more.

"That's enough!" As it was in battle Rowan's attention snapped towards the sudden motion that followed yelling. Kaya was leaning further out her window now, sweat pouring from skin that had gone a few shades paler in the last three minutes.

"Stop, Usopp! Please, no more violence!" she begged in desperation. Rowan's olive colored eyes went between Usopp's shaking fist and Kaya's fearful face. Usopp also turned his face to Kaya. Burying her face into her hands the girl hid herself from the staring eyes. By the shaking in her shoulders Rowan could tell she was crying. "Klahadore's not a bad person. He takes care of me! He only wants what's best for me. He just…went too far…" Kaya's butler slapped Usopp's hand from his collar. Narrowing his neatly trimmed brows, Klahadore ordered,

"Leave the grounds. This is no place for a ruffian like you! Never come near this estate again!" Rowan wasn't surprised when Usopp turned away with a dark expression.

"Fine, have it your way. I'm leaving. And I'm never coming back!" Usopp stalked from the grounds, shoulders hunched and hands shoved deeply in his pockets.

"Captain!" The violet top boy spun on Klahadore. Face red with anger the boy shouted, "Stupid smelly _butt_-ler! The Captain's a great guy!"

"Yeah, fool!"

"Dumbbell!"

"Knucklehead!" Rowan started a bit when the last insult flew over her head. Looking over her shoulder with arms still crossed over her chest, Rowan raised a brow at Strawhat as he glowered at the butler. Nami had to quickly grab hold of the three boys before they tried to do damage to Klahadore. Zolo had to snatch up Luffy before he could do anything. "C'mon and fight!" Luffy barked, struggling against his First Mate's hold.

"Easy, Luffy!" Zolo ordered with his heels dug in to the ground.

"Get off this property at once!"  
>-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()<p>

Rowan stuffed her duffel bag with the now 'smell good' clothes that the inn keeper had cleaned for her. Making sure she didn't forget anything Rowan tossed the bag over her shoulder after remaking the bed. One final check over and Rowan was going down the inn's stairs and to the inn keeper's wife. The woman was holding out a small cloth bag. Giving the woman a smile Rowan took said bag and checked inside. Two loafs of bread, cheese, apples and oranges sat in the bag. It would be enough to get her to the next village that was two days walk. Such a shame though that there were no pears.

Once Rowan and the misfit crew had left Miss Kaya's compound, Luffy had disappeared. Be it from seeing something shiny to following after a bird Rowan didn't know but the moment she had realized this Rowan had ran away with all her might.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"My pleasure, Miss. Now as I said before if you follow the south road you'll be at the next village in two days time." With words on her tongue Rowan started to thank the woman again. She never got them out though for at that moment Usopp began to scream at the top of his lungs from outside,

"Everybody! Listen up! Pirates are going to attack us!" Rowan's head whipped to the front windows where she saw the young man standing in the middle of the street. "Tomorrow morning, pirates are gonna attack this village! _Head for the hills_!" Confusion clouded Rowan's mind. From the look she had seen on the boy's face she wouldn't believe him to go about lying for kicks. Rowan was also confused by the undertone of horror in the boy's voice. Rowan's body unconsciously turned to the front of the inn.

"That's odd…Usopp usually only does that in the morning," the middle-aged woman mused to herself. Rowan's heart sunk into her stomach when she caught the look on Usopp's face; round eyes wide in panic, tan skin pale, sweat pouring from his brow and out of breath.

'_…Something isn't right,_' she whisper to herself, lips pulled down in harsh frown. People were coming out of their homes to intercept the still screaming Usopp. Begging now, Usopp shouted and pleaded with the angry villagers. When Usopp started running away from the angry mob and the mob started chancing after him, Rowan followed them all with her narrowed eyes. Rowan could only assume that the look on her face was mistaken for anger at the liar when the lady said,

"Please don't be mad Miss. Usopp is…" The middle aged woman looked out the window, sadness clouding her eyes. Rowan let out a deep sigh and sat down at the bar, straddling the stool and propped her chin on a clenched fist. Rowan glanced over her shoulder at the woman and raised one of her red brows.

"Somethin' tells me there's a story." The woman smiled before sitting down herself, her ankles crossed like a proper lady unlike Rowan's opened legs. Hands neatly folded, the woman began her story,

"Usopp's father is a pirate. Not long after his father went out to sea, Usopp lost his mother. On her deathbed, the day before she died, Usopp came running into his house screaming 'pirates are coming'. And he continues to shout that same thing to this day." Rowan looked out the window, a frown tugging at the corners of your lips.

"…He's calling his father home…" Rowan mused more to herself than to the inn keeper.

_The sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks roared around her as she sat on the bluffs. Rowan's small chin was resting on her bent up knees, arms wrapped tightly around them. The sea blue ocean expanded out before her, the horizon a mixture of reds, yellows and oranges as the sun set. Sadness sat heavily on her young shoulder. A salty dew was causing her skin to glisten and goose bumps to pimple her flesh. Light shivers shook her form but she refused to leave. _

_ Rowan purse her lips in a heft pout. Red hair fell into your green eyes, the lids half closed. With each passing minute Rowan's sadness smoldered into a hot anger. A loud growl came from her stomach, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since breakfast. The village noises that echoed through the hills now and again was starting to settle down for yet another night. Rowan buried her face further into her crossed arms she glowered at the sea with a strong disappointment burning away at her stomach. _

_ "You promised," Rowan hissed through clenched teeth, six-year-old eyes narrowed. A hefty sigh caused her young shoulders to sag. Eight months they had been gone. Two months since their last letter that promised they would be home soon. As time continued to march onward and night began to claim the world, Rowan's name was brought to her on the winds. She lifted her head from her knees in order to look over her shoulder at the two walking towards her._

_ "So this is where you were hiding, Rowan," a thirteen-year-old boy laughed, hands placed on hips. _

_ "You know you're not allowed near the bluffs alone," the younger of the two boys reprimanded, eyes narrowed as he crossed his hands over his chest. "What are you doing out here?" Rowan simply placed her chin back on her knees and glower at the sea once more. _

_ "They're not home," Rowan stated as if that and that alone answered all their questions. She didn't see it but the two boys shared a look of understanding. After all, they themselves had waited many months for them. Letting out a small chuckle, the thirteen-year-old came towards her and placed his hands under her small arms. Rowan whined when she was suddenly removed from the ground and placed his on his hip. _

_ "They'll be home soon, Rowan," the boy chuckled, snuggling close to her face so that the two of them rubbed cheeks. "Come on, Uncle is a worried mess because of yer disappearing act!" One of Rowan's arms wrapped around the thirteen-year-old's neck while the other hand reached out for the boy walking next too her carrier. She let out a sigh of comfort when she felt your small hand grasped by the other. The thirteen-year-old looked around her head with a Cheshire cat grin going from ear to ear. "Ya made Conor worried sick too," he hissed in a loud whisper that was clearly meant to be heard. Rowan felt the hand clenching her own tighten. _

_ "Shut up!" the boy shouted up at the eldest. "I wasn't worried!" Her sadness currently forgotten, Rowan smiled down into two russet brown eyes. The angry flush melted into a lighter blush while the boy looked away from her beaming features. A bottom lip came out in a small pout as he grumbled under breath, "We were going to play today. You left before we could." Rowan tilted her head to the side, blinking her olive orbs. _

_ "I'm sorry, Conor! Let's play now! Down! Down, down!" she began to shout, pushing on the eldest's face in her haste to get down to the ground. Rowan squealed when her bare feet touched the dirt ground. Grabbing a strong hold on both boys' hands, she dragged them both back to her home, her smile going from ear to ear in pleasure. _

Rowan pushed herself up from the bar, taking hold of her duffle bag and bag of food. In one fluid motion she had the bag of food nestled within her clothes.

"Miss?"

"Thanks for the story, Ma'am. Take care of yourself." Rowan tossed her bag over her shoulder and start out of the inn, giving a simple wave to the calls of departure. Once outside Rowan looked down the lazy dirt road that Usopp had run down. Heaving one final sigh, she turned down in a different direction and start walking.

The sun was finishing its slow trek across the blue sky, turning the blue to nice warm shades of red and orange. Rowan was a bit surprised when she saw that the sun was close to the horizon. She could only guess that after waking up a bit late, meeting Strawhat for a second time, watching the showdown between butler and liar and then packing all of her belongings had taken up most of her day; though packing her stuff hadn't taken her that long. Rowan hadn't truly unpacked her stuff for years.

Rowan shoved one hand into her pants pocket, the other holding the strap of her duffle. Green eyes on the ground, she watched her boots make their way on the road.

'_How many roads have I walked since then?_' she wondered silently, eyes half lidded in thought. Rowan was used to traveling. Miles upon miles she had crossed by foot going from one town to the next before catching a ship and continuing on. Her feet were callused and she hadn't had any baby fat since she was ten; days she could walk with minimum sleep and little food before she had to stop. Raising her head to the parting sun, Rowan's shoulders slump with a weariness she found went all the way to her worn bones.

Rowan wasn't under any allusions to her situation. Since she had started her journey she had turned out just as hard as the rock underneath her feet. She was tired yes, but stronger from it. She had long since gained muscles along her legs like stone; hard, defined muscle that wasn't 'feminine' in any shape or form. And just like her feet, Rowan's hands were hard with calluses. Knuckles were swollen from work and cracks sometimes bleed lightly from broken skin that surrounded her finger joints. Her nails were short, some broken so far back they had bled. There wasn't an inch of her skin that was soft or pale anymore. Her shoulders were large as were her arms. Scars also made her hands ugly with some parts of her palm blistered. The scars didn't stop at her hands either. They cut up her wrists, twisted around her elbows and crawled up to her neck before stretching down her back and shoulders and collar bones before going all the way down to her very toes. Scars from countless battles, countless attacks against her and countless injuries that she sustained over the eighteen years of her life covered her entire body.

She wasn't beautiful, she wasn't pretty, Rowan was just a worn out woman that looked aged beyond her years and covered in a lair of street dirt that she couldn't get rid of even if she scrubbed and scrubbed at her bronzed skin till it bled. She was hard from the constant wondering, cold from the changing faces and strong from the never ending fight for survival.

And yet that was exactly what she did; she survived. She had lost anything that had once been or would have become feminine long ago to the ever changing earth; but, in exchange for the part of her that was woman, Rowan had been able to survive, to continue living and most of all she had been able to continue to sail the seas despite her situation.

The tiniest of smiles blessed Rowan's lips as she thought of her sister sea and all her greatness.

'_Once a pirate always a pirate I suppose,_' she chuckled to herself.

"Rowan!" And just like that, any nostalgia Rowan felt was shattered. Her eyes turned from the sun and to the oncoming group. She felt your gut sink into her feet when she saw who had called her name. The cold chill that had run down her spine at the voice was enough to tell her who it was though. Scowling hotly she glower at the oncoming boy.

'_It's like he has a sixth scene as to where I am._'

"What's with the bag?" Luffy demanded, stopping in front of Rowan with a look of curiosity on his joyous face. Zolo and Nami came up from behind the boy, the three children from earlier still with them. "Are you going somewhere or something? Oh! You must be putting your stuff on our ships! We're at the…" Luffy paused in midsentence with his mouth open. His eyes left her own to go above Rowan's head as he tried to remember something. When the silence dragged on she looked about as if to find the answer for the boy. Eyebrow raised, she looked at the other two adults. Nami just shook her head and Zolo sighed.

"We're on the north bank," Nami barked, displeasure clear on her angry face. Luffy's head went up and down quickly.

"That's right! We're on the north bank! Just put your stuff there for now! We have to help Usopp though!" Rowan's head tilted to the side.

"Usopp?" She looked back at the village that was still within view on the horizon. "He just tore through the village screaming about pirates." Rowan frowned at the memory the boy's name brought.

"Oh yeah! We have to get to the village! Pirates are attacking!" green shirt boy, whose name she had yet to figure out, shouted up at her. Rowan's features twist with her confusion. Turning to the one who she had dubbed the most intelligent of the group, Rowan waited for her confirmation. Nami shrugged one of her shoulders, hands planted on her hips.

"I heard the plan and everything!" Luffy vouched. "It's the butler and that odd man. The butler is actually a pirate!"

"Klahadore?" Luffy's head bounced on his neck again. Rowan shifted her weight to one side, head still tilted in her confusion. "Klahadore is a pirate? And who's this 'odd man'?" She got no answer for at that moment the three boys suddenly ran past her, all of them shouting,

"Captain!" Turning her head on her shoulders she looked behind. Usopp's head shot up from looking at the ground, his round eyes wider than they normally were. Said eyes were circled in a puffy red. Seeing his 'crew' running at him, Usopp began to rub at his swollen eyes before giving a bright smile with his thick lips.

"Hey, you guys!" Rowan turn around to face the boy completely just as Usopp's face paled and his jaw dropped. "You're alive!" She jerked at the sudden explosion from the liar, shifting her weight again. Unconsciously, Rowan began to crack her knuckles, cracking them in different places and so loudly that Zolo shot her a look.

"Alive?" Luffy questioned, making her realize the question hadn't been directed at Rowan. "Yeah, I must've dozed off."

"He took a long nap," green shirt explained. The boy suddenly changed from his composed state back into the near hysterical boy that had shouted up at her. "Captain! We heard what's going on! We've got to hurry and warn everyone about the pirates!" A small gust picked up cooling Rowan's face and bare shoulders. Rowan eyebrows meet in between her eyes as the scent of iron and salt. Thoughts flashed to rusting metal but she knew the difference between this smell and that. The quick sniff she had gotten wasn't of rusting metal but blood. Wetting her now dry lips she looked over the group for any sign of injury.

"…warn…everyone…" It took Rowan a minute to see that Usopp had one of his arms hidden behind his back. After that, spotting the couple of dark drops behind Usopp was easy. Why the boy started laughing Rowan hadn't the slightest. Head tossed back, mouth wide open and eyes close, Usopp said through his laughter, "I just made it all up, as usual! Got so mad at that butler I made up a lie about him being a pirate!" Rowan was getting more and more confused by the second. Shifting her duffle bag, she tried to crack her knuckles again while shifting her eyes to Luffy again. Luffy was a bit on the slow side but she didn't peg him as one to lie in order to hurt another. And none of this explained by Usopp was bleeding.

"What? It's a lie?" green shirt cried.

"Shucks, I thought something exciting was going to happen!" violet top sighed, tossing his hands behind his head. The chunkiest of the three turned on Luffy.

"The Captain even fooled the Strawhat guy." Rowan pulled her hand from her pocket as the three boys started to walk back to town.

"I can't believe the Captain would do that," violet top grumbled, lowering his hands to his sides.

"Yeah, me neither!"

"Or me! I don't like that butler but I never thought the Captain would lie to hurt someone!"

"Let's go home!"

"Yeah! It's dinner time."

"Wonder what we're having…" The boys retreated to the village. With the young ones gone Rowan marched forward to stand in front of Usopp. She noticed that Usopp and herself were the same height. Usopp looked away from his crew in order to look at her. Not bothering to look the man in the face Rowan gripped his elbow in a gentle but commanding grasp and pulled the arm forward.

Blood had drenched the white and blue arm-warmer that covered Usopp's arm from wrist to middle of his forearm. Because of the arm-warmer Rowan had to really look for the wound. Using your thumbs to see how big the wound was she push lightly at the red flesh. Usopp hissed his displeasure.

"It's just a flesh wound," Rowan commented absent mindedly. "None of the tendons or bones were hit." Usopp raised one of his long eyebrows at her when she raised her eyes. A small portion of Rowan's hair had escaped its confinement and blew in the gentle breeze that had picked up earlier. "Are you a doctor?" he asked.

"No. I'm just good with gun inflicted wounds." Rowan knew it wasn't any of her business. She knew she should just turn around and continue on to the next village where she could hopefully get a spot on a boat and leave this island and Strawhat behind. She _knew_ she should turn and forget all about them. It was how Rowan had survived; it was what the earth had taught her as she walked its many paths and survived its many challenges. The scars on her body knew that she should forget them all and continue on. Rowan found it highly irritating that her mouth didn't know what she knew and said, "I don't really understand what's going on…but something tells me that you weren't lying." Rowan's eyes went back down to the bleeding wound. Sane people wouldn't get shot over a lie they spewed every day of their life.

This man, this young, young man was just like her. He was just like her in the aspect of her. He'd always be traveling once he left the village. The tiny town would never be able to contain him just like no town could ever contain her. He would travel the seas, travel the world just like she dreamed and did. All he would do this because he was sired by a pirate. Scars would mar his body, his muscle would grow hard and his heart would grow harder. The people would shun him for his heritage, others would hate him for his legacy and most of all, the sea would call to him day and night, wearing away at his consciousness until he finally gave what the sea always got. He would be tested, pushed and attacked and Rowan couldn't stop herself as she said the very same thing someone had once told her before she had thought of turning to the sea for adventure.

"Those who rule say that children of pirates are tainted. They say that we are lesser than normal humans because of our heritage. Because of our parents we are thought to be cold, heartless and barbaric." Green clashed with black as Rowan met Usopp face to face. Pride and anger mixed in her gut, making he feel both powerful and determined. "Tell me Usopp, son of a pirate…are you a lesser being?"


	7. Chapter 7: Black Cat Pirates

**Chapter Seven: Black Cat Pirates**

The crescent moon hung in the night sky, bathing the shore in a deadly silver color. Standing on the rocky shore Rowan looked up at the mighty bluffs that rose up high and surrounded the Syrup Village. The sound of calm waves crashing on to the beach was a soothing white noise. Arms crossed over her chest, Rowan turned to look at her current companions. Usopp was sitting on one of the large boulders that decorated the ground. The pirates were standing about in the form of a semi-circle. Rowan's duffle bag was at the top of the bluff.

It always amazed her how not but a couple of hours before complete disaster struck that everything could be so calm. Syrup Village was sound asleep unaware of the pirates that lurked out in the sea prepared to dock and pillage their town. Usopp had actually been telling the truth this time around. The Black Cat Pirates were coming to their Captain's call and they thirsted for blood. News such as this should have sent the villagers packing instead of tucking them into their bed but since Usopp had been the one to tell them this tale they hadn't believed him.

"It's 'cause I'm a liar," Usopp admitted from his spot on the boulder. Shoulders slumped, arms crossed, Usopp stared at the rock beneath his feet. "No one'll believe me! I should've known."

"But the facts are still facts…pirates really_ are_ coming, aren't they?" Nami stated more than questioned. Blood stained Usopp's brown overalls as he rested his injured arm on the pants leg.

"They're coming, all right. But no one will believe me! They all think tomorrow will be just another peaceful day…" Rowan's spine stiffened when Usopp suddenly jumped up from his boulder. "So it's up to me to meet those pirates and fight them off!" Usopp cried with a fist clenched. "Then I'll have a _real_ tall tale to tell! "I may be a liar but _this _time my tale will come true!" Flopping back down on the boulder, Usopp gripped his bleeding arm and shut his eyes tight against the world. "They can shoot me in the arm and they can chase me with brooks, but this village is my home. I love this village! I've got to protect my neighbors!"

Rowan wasn't surprised by the tears. She was surprised that they only started now. Palming his face with the heel of his hands, Usopp's tears spilled past and down his cheeks. Usopp's shoulders shook with his quiet sobs.

"There's not much time to plan but I refuse to let everyone get murdered!" Rowan's hands went deep into her pockets, shoulders rolling backwards in order to straighten her spin. Closing her eyes Rowan listened to the water calling out to her in its mighty roar. A tiny smile blessed Rowan's lips.

'_For a liar the boy has a good heart,_' she admitted to herself quietly. Apparently she wasn't the only one who thought so for at that moment Zolo let out a small sigh and said,

"You've got a noble heart! You sent your crew away so you could face the danger alone." Stretching out an arm in front of him, Luffy gripped his other shoulder in a stretch.

"Well, then," the boy growled with his teeth clenched and a small scowl etched on his face, "We're going to help you." Zolo jetted out a hip. Nami, touching pointer to thumb and spreading the other three fingers out, declared in a commanding tone,

"I'm telling you now, the treasure's all mine!" Usopp looked through his tears at the group of pirates. Whipping at the tears on his cheeks, Usopp hiccupped.

"You guys…are willing to fight beside me? Why?"

"You're hopelessly outnumbered, right?" Luffy stated the obvious.

"You look pretty scared," Zolo agreed, putting a hand on his hip un-jetted hip. The sound of knees knocking against one another, made Rowan's small smile get a little bigger. Obviously the boy hadn't been in battle before. That didn't make him stop from putting up a front.

"Me? Scared? Ha! That's a laugh! Outnumbered or not, I'll be fine! I'm Captain Usopp, Brave Warrior of the Sea!" Rowan would have believed Usopp if it wasn't for the strong stuttered that broke up more than half of his words. Noting his shaking his legs, Usopp began to beat at them with his fists. "Damn!" Usopp turned to the three pirates and herself. "What are you looking at?" he lashed out, throwing his anger at himself at others. "I'm going up against Captain Kuro's pirates! Of course I'm scared! So what? I don't want your pity! You guys can stop laughing! Leave!"

"We're not laughing at you. We're impressed. That's why we're going to help you."

"Who'd risk their life out of pity?" Luffy agreed with Zolo, a hefty scowl still imprinted on his face. Tears started to fall once more. Pulling her hands from her pockets, Rowan then cross them over her chest and with a stubborn set of her chin she met Usopp's head on.

"This isn't a game anymore, Usopp. One dog can't keep a pack of ravenous wolves from the flock. He'll be eaten along with the sheep. Crews are at _least_ twenty to thirty men. Since this is a somewhat well known group they'll probably have at the minimum of fifty. All of them weather worn sailors with a decent amount of sea knowledge." Rowan uncrossed her arms and put them back in to her pockets. "If you fight them alone you'll die."

"Tilt that nose of yours any higher and you'll be looking backwards." Zolo's words had the same affect on her as rubbing a cat up his spin. Bristled, Rowan muster up one of her more powerful glares and sent it right at the swordsman. The smirk on Zolo's face just riled the redhead all the more.

"My nose is not _tilted_, dead man." Zolo let out a snort. Throwing a glance over his shoulder and looking as if he were already bored with the conversation Zolo retaliated,

"Of course it wasn't, your whole head was just thrown back and your nose just happened to go with it." If Nami hadn't grabbed hold of the rock Rowan picked up, Zolo would have been on the ground with a dramatic head wound. During the time of Zolo's teasing, Usopp had regained his bearings and pointed to the pass that cut through the steep cliffs.

"They'll attack from this beach," Usopp explained. "And this is the route to the village. They'll have to come up this pass. Everywhere else there's just sheer cliffs." You trudged after Usopp when he started up the pass. At the top, Usopp turned to the group. "So if we can defend this path, the village will be safe!" Luffy laughed from his spot in front of Rowan. Shoving his hat further down on his head Luffy laughed,

"Wow! Piece o' cake!" Usopp crossed his arms over his chest.

"Easier said than done. We'll have to fight like an army. What can you guys do?"

"I cut."

"I stretch."

"I steal."

"I blow stuff up."

"I run and hide."

"_You've gotta fight_!" was the chorus that flew from all of their throats. Rowan's cheeks puffed out with her aggravation; the look Nami was giving her didn't help.

"What?" Rowan demanded from her.

"Blow things up?" Feeling a highly annoyed, and still agitated by Zolo's comment, Rowan dug deep into her pockets and pull out a small stick of dynamite. The wick pooled in the redhead's palm ready to be lit.

"Explosives. I ain't a specialist or anything but I know how to make things go 'boom'." Turning to Usopp, after putting away your dynamite, Rowan questioned, "So what's the plan to keep the pirates at bay?" Usopp tapped at his bottom lip with a light fist, eyes closing in thought. The others remained quiet as the boy thought hard on Rowan's question. His features twisted and turned with ideas that he was mauling over. The next few minutes seemed to drag their feet as they passed. A spark of relief flooded through everyone when Usopp's face lit up.

"I got it! Wait just one minute!" Usopp ran off without another word and disappeared in to the darkness. Not knowing what it was he was going to be doing, Rowan decided the best course of action would be to get to her bag. Walking to the duffle that belonged to her, Rowan knelt down beside it and began to search. Shoving aside clothes, the food, and a bunch of nit-knacks Rowan finally got to the very bottom.

"Is that food?" Luffy all but screamed in her ear, Rowan's spine tensing so much she felt the tension turn to tight knots. Glaring over her shoulder at the boy, Rowan snarled through clenched teeth,

"Yes." Luffy burst into a bright smile, eyes closing with it.

"Can I have it?" Rowan picked up the bag and tossed it away from herself. Luffy went after it like a dog after a bone. With Luffy after the way, Rowan began to pull out more of her explosives. Stuffing them in her pockets, she also made sure that her long dagger was sharp. She would no doubt need it. Finished, Rowan zipped up the bag.

"Why are you staying?" The knots turned harder in Rowan's shoulders. Letting out a hefty sigh she pushed herself up and rubbed the bare flesh near her neck. Zolo's cold, calculating eyes that told her all on their own how strong he thought he was, burned into her, demanding answers.

"Sons and daughters of pirates are always at a disadvantage. There's never a lot of us and more likely than not, we're on our own. I find that if we want to survive we need to stick together. And besides I kinda like the village. Good people and all." Rowan's green eyes clashed with Zolo's dark ones as she dared him to challenge her words. He didn't seem to really buy the half lie she had given him but Rowan didn't care. She wasn't going to go around spilling her guts and past problems to a dead man. What use was that?

Before Zolo could continue on with the conversation, Usopp came running back with two barrels thrown over his shoulders. Despite the leanness of his arms the young man was strong. With mumbles to himself the boy positioned the two barrels at the top of the slope. Rowan watched with mild interest as a thick liquid poured from the uncorked barrels.

"It's perfect!" Usopp practically beamed a smile worthy of Luffy. "There's no way they'll make it up this pass, not with all this oil! Now here's the plan; we attack 'em while they're slipping and sliding. No matter what happens, we'll hold this pass!" The oil stopped just at the base of the hill.

"I just hope we don't end up slipping and sliding ourselves. It'd be pretty dumb to get caught in our own trap!" Nami laughed. Rowan watched Luffy sit down and begin to run his sandaled foot in the oil. Knowing that this was a recipe for disaster, she grabbed hold of the back of his vest.

"You sure did come up with a slick plan!" the boy snickered. Usopp's head tilted up with pride while crossing his arms over his puffed out chest.

"Naturally! When it comes to daring ideas and this slingshot—I have absolute confidence!"

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The oil glistened with the light of the rising sun. Rowan was currently sitting on her rump on the pass through the cliffs. The moon had left her shared domain for her brother, who was currently taking his time blazing a trail to the sky, unwilling to leave their cousin the sea. Arms propped on her bent knees and her head hung between them, Rowan watched the horizon with half-lidded eyes. She wasn't tired from lack of sleep despite Nami's questioning when she happened to close her eyes. Rowan hadn't actually slept well for the past three days. Short naps, quick rests, and relaxing moments, that was what kept the redhead going.

"It's dawn…" Zolo stated the obvious. "Here they come." Rowan propped her chin on top of a gloved fist. There was nothing on the horizon. The only sound the ocean made was the soft whisper of waves before the roaring crash as they beat against the shore. Feeling almost stupid, Rowan tilted her head in order to look up at the others. The others all held looks of impatient, confusion and Usopp a bit of relief.

"Are you sure this is the right beach?" Rowan questioned aloud, rubbing at a temple. That would just be her luck.

"Yes!" Usopp stressed.

"Then where are they? It's already dawn," Luffy whined, kicking at the dirt beneath his feet in boredom.

"Maybe they overslept?" Rowan raised one copper brow at the swordsman. Apparently he didn't like the look she gave him, for he scowled down at her, features scrunching. Finding the feeling of waiting more than a bit annoying, Rowan reached into her black beanie and pulled out her cigarettes. With one sharp tap she had a white stick in her hand. As Rowan lit the tobacco, she put the pack back into her hat. The smoke filled her lungs before Rowan blew out her nostrils, watching the smoke curl. A small hum had Rowan looked at Nami from the corner of her eye. The girl was cupping her ear and squinting. Rowan frowned and listened to the sounds echoing off the steep walls. Confused, Rowan closed her eyes in order to listen better.

"Maybe it's just me…but I think I hear someone yelling 'yarrr' to the north of us…" Usopp all but jumped from his skin.

"North?" the long nose shrieked. Rowan chewed the butt of her cigarette between her teeth. Nami was cupping both ears now in order to hear whatever it was that was echoing off the rocks.

"I definitely hear something!"

"Hey! What is it?" Zolo demanded from Usopp. The boy looked ready to tear his hair from his scalp he was clutching at it so hard.

"…there's another landing on the north beach!" he admitted, through clenched teeth.

"You mean we're on the wrong beach?" Luffy barked. Usopp quickly turned on the rubber boy and shouted in his own defense,

"But the pirates had their secret meeting here! I just assumed—"

"At times like this assumptions get you killed!" Usopp flinched at Rowan's harsh words but the redhead wasn't caring at the moment. She had a blood-thirsty pirate crew to worry about. Rowan had seen a town ravaged by a pack of savage pirates before. It was a sight of death and death alone.

"We've gotta get to them before they attack the village! Which way should we go?"

"If we run straight north, we should get there in about three minutes! There's another pass there almost exactly like this one! We can stop them there!" Deciding it was best not to challenge the thought process that had earlier preoccupied the long nose Rowan instead blocked her ears when Nami let out a piercing scream. Half expecting pirates to be upon her, Rowan turned to the woman. Nami's hands grasped her face as she all but screeched,

"Oh no! Our ships are at the north beach! They'll take our treasure!"

"You left your treasure on an unguarded ship?" Rowan remarked, earning a vengeful scowl from the orange haired female. Rowan quickly raised her hands in surrender.

"I'll be there in twenty seconds!" Luffy bragged before running off, leaving nothing but dust in his trail.

"Darn! My great oil-slick plan was for nothing!" Usopp howled to the sky. Rowan watched him run like devils were biting at his heels. Raising an eyebrow she looked back just in time to see Nami grab hold of Zolo as her feet slid out from underneath her. In quick succession, Nami used her falling body weight to propel herself forward while using Zolo as a push off. However, while Nami was in the clear of falling down the slick slope Zolo was a different matter all together. Rowan watched with a sense of amusement mixed with surprise when Zolo fell down the slick slope, howling like a girl.

"Sorry, Zolo!" Nami called down to the man now covered in oil. "But our treasure's in danger!" Nami took off after Usopp and Luffy. "Don't worry about me!" Zolo finally came to a stop at the bottom of the slope. The woman's head twisted on her shoulders, going between Nami's disappearing back and the trapped swordsman. She clicked her tongue lightly before turning away from the slope and jogging after Nami.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Zolo roared up at her while shakily getting to his feet. Rowan paused in her run to look over her shoulder.

"No. I don't really like you so why would I help you?" she admitted before ignoring him all together and running into the surrounding woods. Zolo shouted colorful curses at her back. A smug pride filled her chest. The man really had ticked Rowan off one too many times.

Usopp had told the truth, surprisingly, when he said the same slope was but a few minutes away. While Rowan wasn't that great at directions by themselves, all she had to do was follow the shouts of men and Nami's high pitched nagging. Feet pounding on the ground Rowan easily maneuvered herself through the forest and burst through to the passage. Eyes on Nami and Usopp, Rowan didn't notice the caltrop until it was digging its way into the bottom of her foot. The redhead howled like the pirates at the bottom of the hill did. Usopp shot off a green slingshot at the pirates as they were occupied with getting the sharp objects out of their feet. Rowan pulled her own out of her foot and glowered at the two fools in the middle of the ring of caltrops.

It was Nami who first noticed the fatal mistake and the enraged redhead. Usopp shouted at the woman just as a couple pirates made it up the hill. One of the pirates, holding what appeared to be a stick with a giant rock on the end, came up from behind Usopp while shouting,

"You lubbers are in the way! But not for long!" It didn't surprise Rowan in the least when the rock hit, that Usopp's head burst with blood. Usopp hit the ground hard while blood stained the grass and dirt pathway. The pirate at fault smirked as he made it up the hill. Rowan took in the enemy with narrowed eyes. There were about thirty to forty pirates in all. All of them wore fake black cat ears with the rough exterior of pirates. There was a different man among the group who stuck out like a sore thumb but Rowan only scanned him. Their ship, a galleon, had a figure head of a grinning black cat with its claws hugging the front. She found that a bit ironic and cute she wouldn't lie. To most pirates a black cat walking away from you is a sign of good luck while a black cat headed towards you insights bad. With the black animal as their figurehead the pirates might as well have been saying that they were the lucky ones while those at their destination weren't. Rowan picked her way through the caltrops to the horrified Nami's side.

"Don't worry," Rowan told her softly while clenching her fists at her sides.

"Did you really think you could stop the fiercest pirates on the seas?" Rowan couldn't stop the snort that left her nose. "Let's go me, hearties! Captain Kuro awaits us!" A sharp intake of breath shot back through her nose though the second Usopp grabbed on to the back of the pirate's sash. The pirate looked surprised. Turning around with a snarl the pirate removed his makeshift axe and brought it down on Usopp's head again. "Let go, curse ye!"

"No! Never!" Usopp shouted through blood. Usopp's grip didn't let up for a second as he shouted out through his spilling blood, "I'll never let you pass! My last tall tale will be a true one!_ This will be another boring day for my village_!" Rowan closed her eyes against a deep, familiar ache that had become as familiar to her as her own hands. Usopp's determined yet pleading voice struck a memory so fresh and so powerful in Rowan's mind that she was flying down the slope before she could registered her actions. Before the man could attack Usopp again, Rowan's elbow was making itself at home in his gut and sent the pirate falling back down the slope. Already down in a wide stance Rowan pulled her furthest foot in and turned her back to an oncoming pirate. Coiling all her muscles tightly, preparing, she twisted again, going in a full one hundred and eighty circle and hit the new pirate in the stomach before he can so much as lift his sword. The man was thrown backwards and on to his butt. The wind was knocked out of him and Rowan made sure he didn't come at her again by turning to him fully and slamming her toes into his chin, knocking him out cold.

"You okay Usopp?" Rowan asked while helping the boy to his feet. He had a really bad opening on the back of his head and Rowan was amazed he didn't have a concussion. When the liar was up on his feet Rowan did a double check to make sure everything was okay. Luckily it was besides the major head trauma.

"Damn bitch," the pirate Rowan had elbowed snarled while grabbing hold of the other's sword. "I'm gonna kill ya!" She turned from Usopp and to the pirate with a red brow raised.

"I highly doubt that," the redhead told him before placing herself between Usopp and the pirate. The pirate could do nothing more though for the oddly dressed man's voice cut through the crowd and up to them all.

"Don't waste your time! We're late! We must sack the village! Have you forgotten Captain Kuro's orders? If we ruin his plans," Rowan watched the man's face pale a few shades as he finished in a roar, "He'll cut all our throats! _Do you understand that, you addled fools_?" Rowan felt the tension rise in the group as they contemplated the man's words. She assumed him to be the temporary Captain of the Black Cats, standing in for Kuro while the real Captain was away playing butler. With the fear of facing their Captain's wrath hot on their heels, the pirates charged up the hill with a mighty 'yar'.

Rowan hissed in anger as she tried to hold them back the best of her ability and she was able to get a majority of them, but pirates still passed her. Usopp's howls for them to stop rang in her ears as she punched and kicked at enemy pirates.

"Wait, darn you!" Rowan grunted when a Black Cat pirate got in a punch at her temple and made her head spin for a minute. In that one minute the pirates Rowan had kept at bay flooded over and past her. Rowan heard Nami join in the fray and Usopp's voice continue to scream. "Wait! Don't go to the village!" A sickening thud sounded as someone hit Usopp.

"Shut your trap and get out of my way!" the pirate barked. Rowan grabbed hold of someone by the back of their shirt and sent them stumbling back down the hill. Outnumbered and swarmed, Rowan blindly struck out in hopes of stopping those that had passed her. Usopp flew past her as someone hit him again.

"Please stop! _Please_! Don't massacre my people!" The inside of Rowan's mouth filled with blood as she suddenly bit through her tongue. Those words echoed in her ears as she rushed the backs of the enemy. They screamed when Rowan brought her dagger down on them. Cutting into flesh, blood staining her hands and wrists and splattering on her clothes, Rowan carved into the pirates closes to her. But she was only one person and they were forty in number. Starting to feel a bit desperate, she grabbed hold of a pirate and threw him over her back before slamming her dagger into the kidneys of another. Before she could get to another though, all of them were flying past her like Usopp had earlier and was sent falling down the slope. Rowan's eyes blinked in rapid succession as she stared up at the two at the top of the slope.

Panting and sweating, the both of them, Rowan stared up at the two with wide eyes. She was strong, that Rowan knew, but she didn't have the ability to blast thirty men or so back down a hill.

"Well, it's about time," Nami snapped from her spot against the side of the slope. Apparently she had been hit over there. A bow-staff was resting against her shoulder.

"What's this, Captain Django?" a pirate shouted form his spot on the ground as someone of them began to pull themselves up from their defeated spots. "You never told us we'd be facing demons on this job!" Rowan watched the green haired demon tap his shoulder with the back of his katana while his furious black eyes glared down at him.

"Not much of a challenge. What was that?" Zolo growled lowly but somehow his voice still reached her. Luffy grabbed at his elbow with an angry scowl of his own while stretching his muscles and crackling his knuckles as he pulled them into a fist.

"How could I know? Now I'm in a bad mood!" Luffy snapped. Rowan had to admit, while Luffy wasn't furious, he was scary when he was angry. The energy around him vibrated and hummed with that anger, setting Rowan on edge. Any fear that she had for the boy however vanished instantly when he screamed down with a tear in his eye, "Darn you, Usopp! _Why didn't you tell me which way was north_?"

"Nami!" Zolo barked causing the girl to look over. "You marooned me in that muck!" Rowan quickly looked off to the side when Zolo turned his angry black eyes on to her. "_And you_!" he all but roared.

"I didn't realize you guys were so tough!" Usopp gapped at her side as he forced himself into a sitting position.

"Yup!" Luffy declared with his award-winning smile back in place.

"What took you two so long? Stop for a manicure?" Nami nagged.

"You left me stranded in that quagmire!" Rowan scrunched her face up in confusion at the word. Rowan honestly didn't think that the man would _know_ a word like that.

"That was an accident! Besides, it was better that one of us got free than for both of us to be stuck," Nami explained as if it were the most logical thing to say. Zolo spun on the woman with a fierce expression.

"Then _you_ should have stayed stuck!" Rowan jerked when Zolo spun back onto her. "And you! You just left me there!"

"How was I supposed to help you?" Rowan shouted right back at him while planting her hands on her hips and straightening her back. Narrowing Rowan's eyebrows and scrunching her nose, she glowered right back at the scowling man. "I would have just gotten stuck myself!"

"You could have done _something_!" Rowan scoffed with indifference, turning her back to the man and to the pirates at the base of the hill. "Don't you ignore me, woman!"

"I'll do as I damn well please." And that was all Rowan was going to say on the matter. Zolo barked at her a bit more but Rowan ignored him completely.

"How was I to know which way was north and which wasn't north?" Luffy shouted down at Usopp.

"You ran off like you knew where you were going!"

"I only had a rough idea! Very rough!"

"Then you shouldn't have run off Luffy," Rowan snapped up at the rubber boy. "This is neither the time nor the place for an argument."

Olive eyes landed on the strange man as he stepped forward, one hand on his stomach while the other was on his blue, wide brimmed hat. Rowan couldn't stop the smirk that turned her lips upward as her eyes clashed with a pair of red heart shaped glasses. The man wasn't dressed in the normal pirate garb, but a pair of olive green slacks that were high up on his hips and tied off with a black belt, and a white low-cut shirt that hung on his thin frame. High socks went up to the man's claves and hung around his black flats. Draped over his shoulders was a blue captain's coat with gold trim while one side had a long line of golden rings decorated into it. Dull blond hair hung in a unwashed manner about his long, exaggerated features and odd shaped beard. It sort of reminded you of a mushroom stem.

"Pardon me…please tell me how those two _children_ bested the lot of you!" the man growled in a surprisingly calm manner.

"Hey, they're still alive!" Luffy announced loudly from behind her. "They've got real spunk!"

"Now listen! We don't have time to play around here," the current Captain spitted out at his crewmates. "If your opponent is strong, we must be even stronger!" Rowan watched the man pulled out a ring on a string and began to swing it back and forth. "Everybody, look at the ring! When I say, 'one, two, Django,' you'll all become super-humanly strong and all your wounds will heal instantly. And you'll keep getting stronger and stronger!" Rowan's head tilted on her neck as she watched the man continue to swing the ring back and forth.

"What are those guys doing?" Luffy spoke the redhead's very thoughts.

"Who knows?" Usopp mumbled, just as memorized as she was. Rowan turned to Nami when the woman said,

"Hypnotism! He's trying to make them believe that they're getting stronger!" The woman scoffed with a small scowl. "What a load of bilge-water!"

"One!"

"It's not crap, Nami," Rowan shrugged, one corner of her lip was still raised in a demeaning smirk. "It's the power of suggestion."

"Two!"

"The power of suggestion is probably the most powerful thing in a battle."

"_Django_!" And just like that the pirates were back in action, letting out the call of a pirate and brandishing their blades. All their wounds clearly forgotten, the men jumped about in their excitement for battle.

"No way!" Nami screeched from behind her. "They were exhausted a moment ago!" Rowan couldn't stop the eyebrow from rising when one of the pirates hit the side of the high slope. The other eyebrow joined the first when the side of the mountain burst into smaller pieces. Zolo's sharp intake of breath told her she wasn't the only one surprised.

"He broke the cliff! What power!"

"This isn't good!" Rowan hissed through clenched teeth. In an act of a nervous tic she began to spin her bloody dagger in her dominate hand.

"One of them can demolish a cliff and there's a whole horde of them!" Usopp shrieked. The current Captain of the Black Cat Pirates pointed one of his brown gloved fingers up at them and all but roared,

"Now march! And if anyone tries to stop you, destroy them!" Rowan had to say seeing a whole horde of hypnotized pirates running at her while letting out blood-thirsty howls was a bit unsettling.

"Nami, get Usopp to the top of the hill! We'll deal with—" She looked at Zolo to find him looking at Luffy. Never mind the screaming pirates, Zolo was caught up on the suddenly screaming Luffy as was Rowan. It didn't take her but a second to realize what had happened.

"_He hypnotized you too?_" all of them ended up screaming at the same time. Luffy paid the group no mind and let out another roar and rushed down the slope at the charging pirates. Rowan really couldn't stop the thought of Luffy being a rather dimwitted boy.

"That feebleminded fool! They hypnosis wasn't even aimed at him!" Luffy pulled back both his fists and roared at the top of his rubber lungs,

"**GUM-GUM GATLING GUN**!" And just like the well known multi bullet gun, Luffy's fists went off at such a speed it looked as if his hands had suddenly become a hundred. The Black Cat pirates didn't stand a chance. Going down hard the pirates were flattened to the ground, allowing Luffy to run down the rest of the slope. Rowan was confused when the boy didn't stop and kept running. Wondering if it was smart of her to still be there with the fool of a boy as her 'leader', Rowan watched him continue to run until he slammed into the stempost of the ship. Placing her hands on her hips, Rowan continued to watch Luffy as he seemed to struggle with something at the front of the ship. Luffy's arms strained under sudden force and she had to do a retake when she heard the sound of wood snapping. Looking around Rowan tried to figure out where the sound was coming from. A sharp intake of breath hissed past her teeth as she realized that it was Luffy pulling the stempost and therefore the figurehead off the ship.

"He's tearing off the stempost! He'll scuttle the ship!" a pirate screamed in horror as Nami and Usopp gasped loudly from behind her. Luffy turned his angry, glazed eyes on to the pirates and with one final 'crack' pulled the stempost from the ship. Then the boy went about looking as if he was going to smash the men with part of their own ship.

"_Captain, help us_!" they screamed as Luffy let out another battle crazed roar. The Captain brought up his hypnotic tool and began to swing the ring. In a hurried screech the man yelled,

"On 'One, Two, Django' you'll fall asleep! One, two, _Django_!" And just like that Luffy was dead to the world and went down with the cat figurehead, crushing a couple of the enemy along with himself. The ground shook under Rowan's feet when the stempost hit, telling her just how heavy it had been. Over the whining, whimpering and groaning of the enemy pirates she could hear a very light snoring. Luffy was fine.

"Luffy wiped out most of them," Nami noted from her spot on the grass next to Usopp. They were gone and out of the way and that was all Rowan could ask for.

"But now he's smashed under the stempost!" Usopp cried in alarm. Zolo tapped the dull side of his shoulder with a smirk.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Just see to your own wounds."

"Is it even possible to squish him?" Rowan mused aloud while tilting her head with a loud crack. Lacing your fingers you crack them as well which also made your leather gloves crack. "He's gotta few cockroach attributes doesn't he?" Zolo snorted at her comment. Before he could add anything else a voice rang out in a sort of high pitched wail,

"Hey, Butchie! Get over here! The bow's broken!"

"The bow?" a deep voice questioned the first. "How'd that happen?" The boy looked over at Zolo with a raised eyebrow. He just shrugged a shoulder, just as confused as Rowan was.

"Sounds like they've got more men on the ship," Zolo said while shifting his weight. The Captain of the crew turned to her group with a devious smirk.

"Aye, boy!" he called up. "_They_ were still on the ship!"


	8. Chapter 8: Meowban Brothers

**Hey everyone I'd just like to apologize for the late update. Life kicked me hard these past few weeks with the death of a friend. However, I have come to accept this death and am pushing on. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I will be updating weekly again.  
><strong>

**Chapter Eight: Meowban Brothers**

"Who's on the ship then?" Zolo called back down while pulling out yet another one of his black katanas. Rowan continued to spin her dagger in her left hand, feeling a bit uneasy at the idea of there being more to fight. Like Nami had said, Luffy had taken out a good portion of the pirates with his ripping off the stempost but that still left a good ten to fifteen men for them to fight. Olive eyes narrowed on a pirate as he began to chuckle despite being flat on his back and on one of his comrades.

"You guys are dead meat now," he sneered. The Captain threw his hands up to the sky with a merciless laugh and called up to the heaven's,

"Meowban Brothers!_ Come on down_!" Rowan's head snapped to the ship and two silhouettes as they came to the front of the ship. She couldn't make them out that well with the sun shining but that wasn't her problem when the two jumped. As if they were actually feline the two made any jump Rowan had previously made look like a girly skip. They soared through the air before landing on the ground. How they didn't blow out their knees Rowan wasn't sure. They did go to their knees but even then it shocked her. Once didn't simply jump down from a small galleon. Placing a hand on his hat and his other hand on his stomach again the Captain smirked. "Meowban Brothers, I need your help."

Rowan took in the two men and found herself a tad confused. She had been expected warriors but…these two were more like a mismatch pair of gloves one would find in the bottom drawer of a dresser.

The skinniest of them was a humpback male with tiny arms and legs with a big stomach that was shaped rectangular. His vest was a dark blue and had a pink bowtie at his high collared neck. A pair of short shorts covered his hairy legs in a light denim jeans. His hair was a green that was a few shades darker than Zolo's. An oddly unique style was made out of that hair with his bangs forced to the side in a swirl along with his side burns. Tapping his calf high boots on the rocky beach, the man flexed his clawed brown gloves.

The man next to him was of tall height and large width, said width showing more with the man bare-chested. Hitched over his round hips the man had on red and black stripped pants being held up with an orange sash around his waist. Draped around his beefy shoulders was a cape made of shades of purple stripes and held around his nonexistent neck with a big golden bell. Thick fangs came out from under his upper lip and his eyes had the 'cat eye' effect with what you could only assume was makeup. His left eye was completely covered almost as if he had a patch of black skin. White gloves with cat claws covered his hands.

Both of the men had little black cat ears like the rest of the crew.

"You called, Captain Django?" the green haired one asked.

"What is it?" the large one questioned. Rowan could honestly say she didn't feel threatened by these two at all. She was actually almost annoyed that this 'Django' had gotten her tense and prepared for something huge.

"What _are_ they?" Nami demanded from behind the redhead.

"Amazing. They jumped from that high deck! Like cats!"

"I think that was the idea," Rowan said before she really thought about it. Turning her attention to Zolo she raised a red brow while crossing her arms under her breasts. "Well? Which one do you want?"

"Butchie, Siam we must get up that path!" Django, as she now knew him to be, said while hitching a thumb at Rowan and Zolo. "But, as you can see, there's something in our way. Get rid of them!" A small tick twitched Rowan's eye when the two men suddenly looked ready to wet themselves.

"We can't do that! Can we, Butchie?" green hair whined with a stutter.

"They look really mean!" the other said with a cold sweat breaking out on his bare chest. Rowan paused for a moment with her mouth agape before she lashed out with an accusing finger. Glowering at Zolo as if it was his fault entirely, she barked,

"Are they serious?"

"I thought they were some kind of secret weapon!" Usopp yelped. Zolo was just staring down the slope.

"They're scared to death!" Nami gapped.

"We're just ship guards!" one of them said.

"Aye! We're not supposed to take part in any fights!" the other agreed. You let out a growl, slamming your fists on to your hips and eyes narrowed.

"This is just ridiculous!" Rowan snarled with her teeth barred.

"Stop your bellyaching," Zolo sighed while tightening and loosening his grip on his katanas. The redhead started in on Zolo again but was cut short by Django shouting,

"Siam! Attack that swordsman at once along with the girl!" The green haired Siam let out a scream while grabbing at his said hair.

"Me?" he screeched.

"_Get them_!"

"All right! I'll go, I'll go!" he whined and started to run up the slope towards the woman and swordsman.

"He'll all yours," she told Zolo. Turning on her toes Rowan walked up the slope and sat down on the dirt ground with her legs bent and her arms resting on her knees. Zolo watched Rowan leave him with a raised brow but turned back to the crying man.

"He's starting to cry!" Nami stated the obvious. "Why's he making someone like that fight?"

"Ready or not, here I come!" the man screamed while swinging wildly with his claw tipped gloves even though he was nowhere near anybody. "I'll scratch your eyes out!"

"He thinks he can scratch me?" Zolo snarled, his ego starting to inflate. Brandishing a blade, the man shouted down the slope, "I'll cut your fool head off if you don't stop!" Rowan barely caught the sudden change as the pirate came at Zolo. Going from a crying wimp to a sneering monster, the man flew at Zolo with those claws in a sudden burst of speed. Zolo just caught one bladed hand with a katana. Rowan was instantly on her feet as she watched Zolo's muscle strain. Malice glistened in the cat-man's eyes as he barred down on the swordsman. "You underestimated me, didn't you?" Siam purred. The Black Cat member laughed and jumped back. "You fell for it! I was just pretending to be a scaredy-cat."

"He's not really a coward?" Usopp yelped. Rowan's eyes focused on something that was suddenly missing from the swordsman. It took her a moment but when she did realize what it was, the female was shocked.

"Zolo!" she shouted making him stiffen. "Your blades!" Zolo stiffened a whole lot more as his head almost snapped off his neck in its hurry to find his swords. Siam laughed making them all look to the green haired cat. Attached to the man's hunched-back was Zolo's other black and white sheathed katana.

"Seems you have a bit of talent," he sneered with an upturned lip. "But you shouldn't take Siam Meowban, Guard of the Black Cat, too lightly! Lose something, me bucko? Somehow your pretty swords ended up with me!"

"He did it," Django sighed in what sounded to be relief. The fat one next to him laughed while crossing his arms.

"Aye, he's a_ cat_ burglar." That annoying little voice that Rowan was trying to make a truce with came bubbling to the surface with such a sly smirk that it manifested on her own lips. And despite this being a very serious situation Rowan just couldn't help but call out to the swordsman in a coo,

"Did da big bad pussycat steal da wittle swordsman's blades?" Zolo spun on his own toes and shot her a rather murderous expression.

"_I'll kill you woman_!" Rowan threw her head back and laughed along with the little voice inside her head. Giving her one final glower Zolo turned back to the sword thief. "Give me back those swords!" he demanded.

"Give them back?" Siam chuckled with his Cheshire cat grin. Looking at the man Rowan felt her joy at mocking Zolo vanish and she wanted nothing more than to slap the current look off the Siam's face. "Isn't one enough?" he snickered. Reaching back and taking hold of the swords the man pulled them from his back. "Before we fight, I'd better chuck these." And exactly as he had said it Siam chucked the blades to the side. "They'll just slow me down." Rowan flinched every time the blades 'clanked' against the ground. Having grown up with many swordsmen Rowan saw that as the offensive gesture it was. Siam licked at his clawed fingers. "Perfect!" he cooed, the 'purr' part coming out very much like a cat's sound of pleasure. "Now then, I've lightened my load." Zolo rushed forward with his one sword pulled back.

"Swords that don't belong to you should be treated more respectfully!" he shouted. Rowan watched Zolo's blade cut straight through Siam's stomach. So surprised that it was that easy, Rowan found she could only watch Zolo go for his blades.

"He's good!" Usopp cheered from behind the woman.

"You dirty," Zolo grumbled while reaching for the two blades. "You shouldn't have taken my swords!" Rowan's mind registered the movement before she could comprehend it.

"Zolo!" you shout in warning. A warning that came too late. Siam jumped onto Zolo's back, knocking the man out of his dignified run and grabbed hold of his elbows, locking his arms.

"Oh well!" the cat laughed. "I have a cat's waistline, you know!" And that he did. Thanks to Zolo's attack Rowan could now see that Siam had a very small, well toned stomach that had only filled up a small portion of his vest. Zolo let out a surprised yell and Rowan took off at a run down the slope. "C'mon, Butchie! Have a go!"

"Aye-aye, Siam!" the larger of the two laughed before running up the slope. Zolo hit the ground with a grunt as the other green haired man's weight slammed into his chest. "**CAT STRIKE**!" Rowan was half way down the slope, gaining speed but losing her balance from the tilt of the land. "**CAT-A-PULT**—" Butchie showed the impressive strength of his legs and jumped high into the air again. How such tiny legs could possible get him that high Rowan didn't understand. A moment before Butchie was about to bring down his foot on Zolo's head Rowan had her own feet on either side of the swordsman's head. Hands raised, the redhead locked her wrists together, preparing for the attack. "**CAT-ASTROPHE**!"

The man's attack echoed deep within Rowan's bones as her eyes all but popped out of their sockets. Having caught the man's attack, Rowan had to quickly allow her body to relax and let the force move throughout her body. The ground under her feet cracked and Rowan ended up ankle deep in the earth. Gritting her teeth hard in her mouth Rowan quickly unlocked her arms. Both hands grabbed hold of that one ankle and Rowan tossed the fat man back down the slope like a bowling ball with a might heavy and grunt. Her entire body shook with aftermath of the block. Sweat had broken out over her skin and made her itchy.

"By the Kings," Rowan hissed in pain, one eye squinting. Zolo broke out of Siam's grip and sent him tumbling after Butchie.

"You okay?" he asked while helping Rowan pull her feet from the ground they had been shoved deep within.

"Yeah but I'll regret that in the morn no doubt." Rowan rubbed at her bare shoulder with a wince. Her body was most definitely not happy. Letting out its loud complaints in forms of painful shutters and a smarting headache, Rowan glowered at the two cats as they got back to their feet.

"Sorry Siam, I should have put more force behind it," Butchie apologized while flexing his fingers.

"No, it's my bad. I didn't know the kitty had claws." Rowan barred her teeth at the two as they smirked their cunning smirks. "More brute strength in them both than I reckoned!" Both males brandished their claws with cat-like noises. "We won't let you escape again!"

"That's right!" Zolo brought his sword up, the sun glistening off the glossy blade.

"I'm not so good at the one-sword style but…" Rowan looked up at the man who was only an inch taller than her own frame. The bandana covering his head shadowed his eyes dangerously. Rowan could practically see the gears twirling in his mind as he thought hard on the situation.

"Hold them for five minutes," she told him while turning back to the cats. Zolo shot her a quick look. Olive eyes narrowed on past the Meowban Brothers and onto the two swords. "All I need is five minutes." A single node was all Rowan got from the man but it was all she needed.

"Here I go, Butchie!"

"Get 'em, Siam!" The redhead almost let out a surprised yelp when Zolo gripped her upper arm and threw her behind him. Thanks to Zolo's move Rowan wasn't cut up by the suddenly rage of needle point claws that slashed widely at Zolo in hopes of being paid in blood. As the fat cat and the string bean brought down their brutal attacks on Zolo, Rowan waited for the right moment.

Upon seeing her opening Rowan went running down the slope, just barely missing being cut by Butchie's sharp talons. The snap of rubber and the whistle of some sort of bullet cut through the heavy pounding in her ears. Zolo's pained howl had Rowan running faster. Just a foot away from Zolo's swords she could practically taste victory. Her gloved hand stretched out and began to wrap around the first sword when you heard the blade cut through the air. Eyes going wide Rowan grunted with the effort of twisting her body mid-dive. The blade cut into her shoulder near her collar bone before going all the way to the top of her shoulder.

With a heavy grunt Rowan's back hit the ground and she slide down the slope, hand going to stop the blood flow at her shoulder. Pain made her vision turn white. Biting at her lip to stop her own howl of pain, Rowan applied as much pressure as she could to the stinging wound. Rowan had no time to regain her barring before an all too familiar voice was thundering down the slope,

"_What in Neptune's name is going on_?" Squinting through her pain Rowan lifted her body up to look up the slope. Standing there in all his enraged glory was Klahadore. A gym bag in one hand, and an angry expression on his face, the man glowered down at everyone. Rowan noticed a bandage over the spot Usopp had hit him. "Are you telling me these children held you up? Is this what the pirates of the Black Cat have come to? _Is that it, Django?_" Barely contained wrath seasoned the man's words. Olive eyes went to the man next to her, the one who had cut her if the bloody chakram was anything to go by.

"B-But _you_ said it didn't matter if we let the kid go…that's what you said!"

"Yes, I said that," Klahadore sighed angrily. "And I was right! It shouldn't have been a problem! Anyone could have predicted that he would try to thwart us. But I didn't expect your defenses to be so feeble! I'm in no mood to hear excuses." Groaning weakly Rowan push herself into a sitting position. It was hard not only because of her throbbing shoulder but also because of the fact she was sitting on a steep hill.

"Feeble says he? Us?" Siam hissed in disbelief.

"Care to say that again, Cap'n Kuro?" Butchie growled.

"Maybe you _were_ strong…once." Klahadore took his sweet time in looking at the two ship-guards. Blinking slowly behind his round glasses Klahadore questioned,

"You have something to say?"

"Butchie, Siam, belay that!" Django shouted at Rowan's side.

"A lot can change in three years! We ain't been living in a fancy mansion, getting slow and soft!"

"We plundered countless villages, we sent many a rival crew down to see Davy Jones!" Having found confidence in each other, the Meowban Brothers both began to get jittery with barely contained excitement and bloodlust. "You've been out for years!" Butchie jeered. "You think you can beat the sharp claws of the Meowban Brothers?"

"You'll find we ain't so easy to kill! Sometimes things don't go as planned!" Rowan heard the whispered murmurs from the beaten pirates below her, along with Luffy's snoring, while watching the two men charge up past Zolo and to Klahadore. The man didn't seem in the least bit worried, especially when he pushed his glasses back up his nose with the heel of his hand. "You ain't our Captain, no more!"

"If you're just gonna kill us anyway, we'll kill you first!" The two men's claws hit but it wasn't flesh they bit into. The fabric of the gym bag was shredded into little bits that fell to the ground in front of the surprised men's feet. As if it had taken Rowan's mind a few seconds to register, Klahadore appeared behind the brothers with his outline being a bit sketchy before coming into full focus.

"_Who _are you going to kill?"

'_How did he get behind them?_' Rowan couldn't help but wonder through her pain hazed mind. Then she noticed the man's weapon. Ten long, deadly looking blades stretched from each of Klahadore's fingers and black furred gloves that covered them. Even to her the blades looked deadly.

"He pulled a 'pussy-foot maneuver'!" Rowan heard a pirate behind her screech silently. And just like that Klahadore vanished again from her sight. This time the smartly dressed man appeared behind Siam and Butchie, arms tossed around their different sized shoulders and sharp side of his blades laid gently on their exposed stomachs. Rowan could practically see the terror set in to the men as they realized what had happened.

"You two were right," Klahadore sighed. "I _have_ gotten soft." The two let out sounds that would have made more sense coming out of a cat's mouth. But then she really didn't blame them when the ex-butler placed the thumb blades against their jugulars. When tears filled their eyes Rowan could say it was perfectly natural. "It's true I'm not your Captain anymore, but I hired you to do a job! And the penalty for failure is death!"

"Nobody ever out maneuvered the Meowban Brothers before!" someone behind her gapped.

"What did you fools expect?" Django hissed with a dark look shadowing his face. The man's gloved hand went to his stomach while the other went to his hat, a position Rowan was beginning to think of as his 'rest' position. "Captain Kuro's 'pussy-foot maneuver' is a technique for undetectable movement. You could gather fifty assassins and they'd all be dead before they knew he was near. We've got to carry out his plan." Rowan saw the cold chill run down the man's spine. "When I saw him for the first time after three years, and saw that habit of his, I shivered. To avoid scratching his face with his 'cat claws' he pushes his glasses up his nose like that. It's proof that he hasn't forgotten how to kill."

Butchie let out an inhuman howl focusing the redhead's attention from Django and to the former 'Black Cat' Captain. Klahadore, or also known by his birth name Kuro, was digging the tip of his blade into the large man's neck, drawing blood.

"Three years of inaction have softened my heart." A barely contained rage crossed the man's dark eyes, reflecting behind his glass. "You've got five minutes. If everything isn't sorted out by then…I'll kill every last one of you with my own hands." And Rowan didn't doubt the man's promise. Howls of 'I don't wanna die' rang from behind her from the pirates. Zolo, sensing that the fight was back on tightened his grip on his katana.

"Five minutes? We can finish this in five minutes!" Django growled at Rowan side.

A cocktail of desperation, fear and determination was a deadly, deadly brew. In this flight of what could only be described as panic, and the biological need to survive, could easily turn the weakest man into the World's Strongest for just a few moments. Rowan knew this not from hearing of miraculous tales of heroes or reading about it in books, but from experiencing it herself. The basic, primal need to survive could make the pain go away and one's muscles grow. Rowan watched as this happened not but a foot away from her in the form of the two cats at the top of the hill as their former Captain released them from his grasp.

"No problem!" Siam shouted down the slope, turning from Kuro in favor of facing Zolo. "We'll just kill him real quick! Then we can charge right up the slope!"

"Aye, we were beating him before!" Butchie agreed.

"He ain't so fearsome! He'll be shark bait in five _seconds_!" With giving it much thought, mainly because she wasn't sure it would work, before Django could take notice of her hurried actions Rowan was swiping at the two swords next to her. The feel of the wood was smooth against your blood covered flesh as her fingers gripped the sheath.

"Zolo!" she cried while giving it her all and throwing the two blades up the slope. Zolo's eyes went wide as he realized what she had done. Despite their change of size the eyes stayed on his flying swords.

"First you maroon me, and then you toss my swords!" he barked down at her.

"Stop your whining! Just be happy I gave you your weapons and didn't make you get them yourself!" Zolo allowed the smallest of smirks to cross his lips. Reaching out, Zolo caught the swords from the air.

"Thanks!" Rowan let her own smile bless her lips when Zolo's word reached her. Butchie and Siam obviously knew nothing of swordsmanship however for even though Zolo was now whole they didn't slow down their charge in the least.

"You may have more swords now, but your skill is the same!" The white blade was pressed into Zolo's mouth.

"You don't understand, 'wielding' three swords and following the 'three-sword technique' are very different thing." The roar of the pirates behind Rowan was loud but she ignored it. When the brothers were close, Zolo placed his two swords behind the long blade in his mouth, his arms making a square block around his face.

"**TIGER**…" In a flash of power Rowan barely saw, Zolo brought his blades down. "**HUNT**!"The power was so strong and so mighty that it sent the two men flying in a shower of their own blood. Zolo looked up from the ground where he now knelt. His eyes were hooded dangerously. And while Rowan would never admit it out loud, Zolo's attack had sent another powerful wave but this one was unknowingly aimed at her and sent warm shivers down her spine. It was a deadly, thrilling feel that had Rowan suddenly very uncomfortable.

The Meowban Brothers hit the earth hard, blood pouring from both chests in a mighty flow. Blood flowing from his own chest from the brothers' earlier attacks, Zolo stood up tall despite the blood loose.

"One sword-stroke! He beat the Meowban Brothers!" In one fluid motion Zolo had his bloodied katana pointing at the still Kuro.

"Don't worry," he offered. "It won't even take me five minutes to trash you all!" The dark look on the former Captain's face got darker.

"Try it," he taunted while pushing his glasses up his nose. Rowan shakily got to her own feet, replacing a hand over the shallow but long cut on her shoulder. Sparing the occupied Django a glance Rowan then look down the rest of the slope and to the still snoring Luffy.

'_Here we are all bleeding and dying and you're sleeping away like a bump on a log,_' she hissed to herself. Looking back to Django Rowan found him preoccupied with a begging Butchie, who wanted the man to use his hypnotic powers in order to heal him.

"Hypnotize me!" the large man hacked and coughed up blood.

"He's still alive. _Your_ claws need sharpening," Kuro taunted without much emotion. Rowan started down the slope slowly, Django starting his hypnotic ritual. When she was no longer in the man's peripheral vision, Rowan turned tail and ran. Butchie's thunderous roar echoed up and down the slope, spurring her to run faster.

"What are you up to now you vile vixen?" Rowan barely heard Django ask over the pounding of blood in her ears and Butchie's monstrous roaring. "_Die_!" Just feet from Luffy, Rowan decided the best, and most satisfying, way to wake the rubbery boy was not to fall and shake him awake, nor to hit him, but instead to just keep running. The second Rowan's foot was over Luffy's sleeping face, which was half smooched under the stempost, she brought her foot down heavily with her heel coming down first.

"_Wake your sorry arse up, you lazy bastard_!" Rowan's voice thundered across the slope as her heel dug deep into Luffy's cheek.

"_Rowan_! Get down!" she heard Zolo scream from behind her. Confused, Rowan turned to look over her shoulder. The 'wip-wip-wip' of the chakram as it headed towards her was what first helped Rowan recognize the deadly weapon. She felt the blood drain from her face. So stunned by the sudden appearance of the chakram Rowan could only allow gravity to take her body. A movement under Rowan's heel suddenly helped her go down all the faster, her butt hitting the ground hard.

"I'll split you in two!" Django shouted from above.

"That's a chakram! It's not just for hypnotizing people!" Usopp screeched from the top of the slope.

"Rowan, you jerk!" Luffy suddenly shouted while pulling himself out from under the stempost. Rowan could only stare wide eyed as Luffy got between her and the oncoming weapon. "Why'd you step on my head?" The chakram slammed into the back of Luffy's head with a stomach weakening 'squish'. Rowan watched Luffy's face turn pale and his jaw drop. Terror of having just seen Luffy's last moment alive, Rowan felt her heart clench in her chest. A huge simultaneous intake of breath echoed through the slope as she and everyone else watched Luffy fall. Rowan reached out to catch the boy but instead of falling into her arms, Luffy's foot slammed into the ground and he caught himself.

"Impossible! He's still standing?" Django screeched. Not at all focused on the hypnotist Rowan's eyes were stuck on Luffy. The boy reached back and grasped the weapon lodged in his head. Pulling out sharply, making Rowan flinch, Luffy's muscles strained as blood gushed from his head wound. How brain matter wasn't pouring from his thick head was un-comprehendible. A sharp breath was taken and then Luffy was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"_That hurt_!"

The pirates all around Rowan howled in their terror but Luffy was oblivious. Turning back on Rowan he screeched.

"Looks like Luffy's back in action!" Rowan heard Zolo laugh over Luffy's continuous screaming.

"That really hurt!" Luffy screamed at Rowan with a crazed look in his eyes.

"I didn't do that!" she barked at the boy upon realizing that he had thought just that. But that was all Rowan was able to give out. Rowan's shoulder decided it was at that point that it wanted her attention and started to throb painfully. Grunting lightly, Rowan leaned against the fallen stempost and shut her eyes. Hunkering her head between her shoulders Rowan bit at her lip until the pain went from a harsh throbbing to a simple burn.

"You're shoulders bleeding," Luffy stated the obvious. Rowan gave the boy a pointed look, which wasn't all that threatening with her pained expression, before shoving her face into the crock of the un-injured arm. A cold sweat had broken out on Rowan's skin.

"I'm fine," she gritted out. "Just a flesh wound." Of course that wasn't all truth. Rowan's body was preoccupied with her shoulder wound but that didn't mean that her entire body still didn't hurt from catching Butchie's earlier attack. But Rowan was Rowan, and she wasn't about to complain about something so trivial during a battle. "Now stop loitering and finish this fight!" she thundered up at Luffy.

"Aye-Aye!" Luffy agreed. Rowan watched him place his strawhat back on his head. Seeing that Luffy was completely up and was in no threat of fainting, Rowan sunk further into the ground. Butchie's earlier attack had done a lot of damage Rowan realized when her muscles shouted at any movement. "Hey, the evil butler is here!"

"Three minutes left…" Kuro's voice came down the slope. He was looking at his watch. "…before I massacre everyone." The pirates' took up their howls of lost hope again.

"Even Captain Django and Butchie can't stop them in only three minutes!" one of them screamed in despair.

"Butchie!" Django shouted, catching the large cat's attention. Rowan saw that the chakram had come back to him like a boomerang. "There's no time to think! You kill the guy with the truss! I'll take the Strawhat brat!"

As they had been conditioned to do Rowan's eyes instinctively went to the biggest movement on the battlefield. Landing on the newest person Rowan felt her heart sink into her stomach. Cheeks flushed a rosy red and her big brown eyes holding an angry undertone, the lady of the manor stood at the top of the slope in a jacket despite the heat.

"Klahadore! Stop!" Kaya ordered in a wheeze shout. All went silent as everyone took in the blond haired girl.

"Kaya!" Usopp shouted from his spot on the side of the slope. "What're you doing here?" Django looked ready to piss his pants in his excited relief.

"Isn't that the girl from the mansion? She's our _real_ target!"

"Then we don't need to sack the village?" a pirate questioned near Rowan.

"We just gotta kill the girl, right?" Turning her head towards them, teeth barred, Rowan let out fearsome snarl,

"Take a step near her and I will make you regret the day you decided to become a pirate." Rowan felt a little satisfaction when the pirates jumped at her words. Obviously contemplating which was worse of the two evils, the men huddled their injured bodies close together.

"What a lovely surprise, Miss Kaya. What brings you here?" Kuro asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. The man had lost any 'scary' expressions and now looked like the normal man he had been earlier.

"Merry told me everything," Kaya said as explanation.

"Merry? He lived? I thought…I had killed him." Rowan flinched at the terrified look that tore Kaya's face apart. Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, the girl clenched her fist and turned to Usopp.

"I'm sorry Usopp," she whimpered. "How can you ever forgive me? I was so wrong about you. I just couldn't believe that Klahadore was a pirate."

"It's okay, Kaya! Why'd you come here? You've got to escape! They're out to kill you!"

"But aren't you fighting them?" the girl cried back at the long nose. Tears were starting to brim the rim of her eyes. "Even though we treated you so horribly? Even though you're bleeding all over?"

"Of course! I'm…I'm a…brave warrior of the sea!" Kaya bit at her lip again before spinning back around on to her ex-butler.

"Klahadore!" she shouted with a sudden strength. "If you want my fortune I'll give it to you! Just take it and leave the village alone!" Kuro let out a small snort, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Not good enough, Miss Kaya. Yes, I want your fortune, but I also want 'piece of mind'." The man lost his dark look again for a gentler one that surprised Rowan. The man was obviously a master of expressions. "I spent three years earning the trust of the villagers here. I've grown comfortable, I can even relax." Kuro held out his arms in an open motion. If she hadn't just seen the man threaten to kill all of them would have believed the sentimental feelings Rowan could hear in his voice. "Only when I have that peace of mind and your wealth will my plan be accomplished. Thus the pirate attack on the village and your 'accidental' demise are both quite essential."

"Kaya, run! Don't waste your breath on him!" Usopp shouted at the traumatized girl. "He's not the man you knew!" Apparently the female wasn't that traumatized for from the folds of her jacket she pulled out a gun. The hammer clicked back like a mallet against a gong. The tip pointed at Kuro, Kaya fixed the man with a tired yet determined glare.

"Leave this village alone!" Rowan had to give the girl credit. She was practically wet to the bone with all the sweat she was excreting and despite her illness she had walked quite a ways just for the sake of Usopp. Kuro wasn't of the same mind as Rowan however.

"You've really grown up in the last three years," he sighed. "And I've been at your side for all the changes, haven't I? Even before you lost your parents and became ill, you and I spent a lot of time together. We went sailing together, took trips into town, when you had a fever, I stayed at your beside day and night, I suffered with you, I laughed with you. I was even your humble servant!" Kuro tossed a clawed hand for dramatics. "I humored you, Miss Kaya, in all your silly dreams."

When the first tear fell down Kaya's cheek Rowan felt it roar to life in her gut. The rage that kept her warm, that kept her alive, burned brightly in her, turning your blood to a boiling hot that went from Rowan's feet to her head. Getting to her feet with the help of her rage Rowan looked at Kuro through red. Her own scarred soul raged for this man's blood. Especially when the man continued on to say,

"And I endured it all for today! The day I could kill you!" Tears now poured down Kaya's cheeks, the tears fuel for Rowan's anger. "I, who was once the dread Captain Kuro bowed and scraped to a spoiled little girl and catered to her every whim, day and night!" The gun fell from Kaya's hand and clattered down the slope. "Can you fathom my humiliation?"

"_Kuro_!" Usopp actually roared as he flew from his spot, fist pulled back and ready to punch. The wrath on his face and in his voice told Rowan that she wasn't the only one with anger in her heart.

"Usopp…that reminds me," Kuro sneered. The man did his amazing flash step like move and appeared behind Usopp in a flash. Arms held out straight, sword fingers spread out wide, Kuro radiated blood lust. Usopp's punch slung wide. "I still owe you for hitting me. You hit me with all your might!"

Luffy's fist cut straight up the slope. It slammed straight and true into Kuro's face, knocking the man clean off his feet and even putting a small spin to his fall. Rowan had to admit Luffy's punch made he feel better. Luffy's arms zipped back to his back with a 'snap'.

"_Captain Kuro is down_!" the pirates around Rowan screamed in their horror. Luffy rubbed at his arm as veins throbbed under his skin.

"If you don't like getting hit, I'll punch you a hundred times more!" Luffy smirked with vigor.


	9. Chapter 9: Rowan Fights

**Chapter Nine: Rowan Fights**

"What was that?" a pirate screeched, eyes stuck on Luffy. "That kid! He sent Cap'n Kuro sailing! From all the way over there?" Rowan could feel the tension hanging heavily in the air. Kuro didn't get to his feet; instead he laid where he had been knocked down.

"That tears it! Now Cap'n Kuro's really mad! What'll happen to _us_?" another pirate cried in despair.

Rowan had to say that seeing Kuro flat on his ass was a lot less surprising than seeing the three boys from Syrup Village come charging out of the forest and bringing three different 'weapons' down on Kuro's head.

"Usopp's Pirate Crew, ready for action!" Carrot proclaimed.

"Prepare yourself, you smelly butt-ler!" Pepper ordered.

"Yeah, smelly butt-ler!" Onion cheered. Rowan's just about unhinged as the others all shouted at the boy's to run and the boys instead brought the shovel, baseball bat and frying pan down on Kuro's head again. "Revenge! Revenge!"

"You pirates have disturbed the peace of our village!"

"Take that!" The pirates around her took up their wails again but Rowan only paid attention to Usopp who was shouting,

"That's enough crew! _Stop_!" Stumbling a bit on her feet, Rowan walk closer to Luffy with the thought of,

'_Stupid children_,' becoming a mantra in her head.

"What are those little devils thinking?" she heard Zolo wonder to himself. Finished with their 'beating', the three boys turned to Usopp with scowls and grimaces.

"All right! That oughta teach him!" the purple-top named Carrot grumbled. Kuro didn't move from his spot. "I knew it! The Captain's been fighting!"

"Why did you tell us? You smell like sweat!" the green shirt, Pepper, demanded.

"No! He smells like he's forgotten his faithful crewmen!" the chunkiest, Onion, declared. While the boys were busy shouting at their pirate captain Rowan began to run up the slope. Luffy let out a surprised shout when she passed him. Rowan honestly didn't care. Her mind was only on the boys and their stupid mistake of turning their backs to a man that wasn't dead.

"I don't care what I smell like!" Usopp shouted at the boys. "You' guys've gotta scram—now!" The boys brandished their weapons angrily.

"No! We're with you, Captain!"

"We're gonna fight!"

"Running away would disgrace Usopp's Pirate crew!" Rowan plowed into the three boys just as Kuro got to his feet and swiped his long claws where the boys' heads had been but seconds before. Flat on her stomach with the three boys under her, Rowan felt the blades cause a stir above. Kuro's dark eyes stare down at Rowan through broken glasses from the corner of his eye. She returned the stare with a mighty glare, shuffling the children down and behind her. Rowan's arms stretched out behind her, herding them close and making sure that Kuro had no chance to get to them. The boys were screeching behind the redhead and making her ears hurt. Kuro's cheek was a bright red along with his cheek bone. More glass fell from his glasses as he pushed them up his nose.

"That was stupid girl," Kuro told Rowan in a controlled voice that sent shivers down her spin. "If you had been any slower you would have lost your head. Just for these three brats." Rowan got back on to her feet. The boys were still behind her, as was Kaya and Usopp actually.

"And that makes you a foolish man," Rowan all but snarled. "I would never consider helping friends a 'stupid' act." Scrunching up her face in a condescending expression she sneered, "However, everything you do and stand for seems to be pretty idiotic." Rowan almost missed the small narrowing of the man's eyes. A small breath filled the man's chest before he stepped forward and walked right past them. Rowan really wanted to stab him then.

"He walked right past us," Pepper hissed into Rowan's thigh where he and the boys had latched themselves. Turning around Rowan started to say something but a sudden pain wreaked her body and had her down on her knees and gripping at the bleeding shoulder. Her run up the hill had not done her any favors.

"Rowan! Don't go into the light! Whatever you do, don't go into the light!" Usopp shouted at her. Scowling heavily, Rowan glowered at the curly haired man who flinched at her glare.

"Shut up, Usopp."

Usopp only had a moment to be afraid of Rowan though for Kuro shoved his foot into the boy's stomach and sent him rolling a ways down the slope.

"Captain!" the boys cried around the redhead. Gritting her teeth through the pain, Rowan tried to figure out what it was that was hurting so bad; when she came up with her whole body Rowan about rolled her eyes at herself. Rowan could only assume that Butchie's attack had _really _damaged her. All of her muscles were on fire from the strain they had been put under especially since adrenaline was starting to leave her body.

"That smarted a bit. You displayed an unusual ability," Kuro told Rowan's Captain as he walked closer to the rubber boy. "You must have the power of the Devil Fruit!"

"That's right!" Luffy smirked. "I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit! I'm a Gum-Gum man!" Rowan tried to calm Carrot who looked ready to have a panic attack when the boy tried to help her stand back up. The Black Cat pirates were screaming their heads off again.

"Django!" Kuro shouted making Rowan jump a little, though she'd never admit to it. The former Captain placed his heels next to each other, which caused his blades to point at Luffy. "I'll kill the Gum-Gum man! You just deal with Miss Kaya. Force her to write the will, as we planned, then…kill her. And those nipping pups too, they're annoying."

"Aye-aye, Captain." Zolo put his sword between Django and Kaya. He wasn't close to Django but the threat was still there.

"Stop," Zolo ordered in his deep voice. "Beyond this point you shall not pass."

"Butchie!" Django growled with a hearty scowl. The hypnotized ship-guard let out a spitting 'meow' and launched his large body at Zolo.

"**CAT-A-PULT**!" Rowan felt her heart drop into her stomach when she saw Butchie actually land. Zolo was a very, very lucky man when he scurried out of the way. "**CAT-ASTROPHE**!" The ground where Zolo had been standing not but ten seconds was now turned into crumbles and was all but obliterated.

"_He broke the ground_!" the boys around Rowan screamed harshly into her ears.

"That was worse than last time!" Rowan heard Zolo snarl while still moving. Rowan about lost her grasp on reality when Butchie's attack went from under his feet, up the wall that made the slope and cracked that as well. The pirates screamed and hollered, once again making Rowan really want to get up and throw them all into the sea.

"Doesn't know his own strength," Kuro sighed with a voice that made her think he had thought seen this on more than one occasion. Zolo was given no time to truly register Butchie's attack before the cat man was attack him again. Zolo had to pull up his blade and catch the cat's claws while having his back thrown into the other side of the slope wall. The sound alone told her it was painful. In order to make sure that he didn't get a chest full of claw again, Zolo shoved his boot clad foot into the cat's face.

"You've already lost to me once," the swordsman gritted out through clenched teeth and a sneer. "So stop…" Zolo lunged forward with sword and foot and sent Butchie rolling backwards. "_Pestering me_!" Onion tried to get closer to the struggling Usopp but Rowan quickly snatched hold of his arm and pulled him back. She didn't want the boys any closer to Kuro then they already were; especially now that Django had gotten past Zolo because of Butchie. The man's Captain's coat blew in a small breeze that made the trees surrounding the slope whisper. Pulling the boys close to her and stumbling to her feet, Rowan faced off with the hypnotic.

"Usopp's Pirates!" the sharpshooter suddenly called but a few feet away. The boys came to attention quickly.

"Aye, Cap'n!" they answered. Django paused in his stalk forward to look back at Usopp. The boys took that time to shout down,

"We're warning you—we mean business!"

"We won't run off when our Captain needs us!"

"We'll make you pay for hurting the Captain!"

"Protect Miss Kaya!" That shut the boys up right quick. Raising an eyebrow you looked over the blond who was staring at Usopp with a surprised expression. "I'm entrusting you men with the most important job of all. Get Kaya away from here safely! Don't let me down, men! That's an order from your Captain!"

"Aye-aye Captain!" they chortled. Looking down at Luffy, Rowan raised a high arched brow in question. She wasn't quite sure why she looked to the rubber man for instructions and just decided not to think too hard on it. Rowan probably wouldn't have liked where those types of thoughts would have lead her anyway.

"Go on," Luffy called up to the redhead. Nodding, Rowan quickly scampered over to the boys who were trying to help up Kaya. Pushing past, Rowan easily hauled her to her feet.

"Let's go, Miss," Rowan told her even while Django shouted towards them,

"Fools. You can't escape me." Rowan paid him little heed. One hand holding tight to Kaya's upper arm, Rowan pulled the rich girl after her while the boys scurried around their feet like puppies.

"Hurry, Miss Kaya!" Pepper ordered, taking her other hand.

"Once we reach the trees, we're in our own backyard!" Onion ushered. Rowan heard the familiar 'whip-whip' of chakrams and urged the girl on faster.

"I won't let you escape!" Django declared before the 'thwap' of a bowstring and the screech of pain was sent to the sky. Not quite sure what had happened, but assuming it had to do with the sharpshooter and his slingshot, Rowan hurried the four on quickly.

"We need to move," Rowan told them. "You three boys have to get us to the town as soon as possible."

"Aye-aye!"

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Rowan stayed close to the mistress of the manor even while the three little pirates continued to scatter about their feet. She hadn't been running but ten minutes and already Rowan was lost in the deep woods of small trunks and thick leaves. The boys seemed to know where they were going so she continued to place her trust in them. Not that Rowan had much choice.

"Behind us! You see the hypnotist?" Pepper questioned from a few feet ahead of her. His bat was placed on his shoulder as his little legs carried him. Rowan looked down at Kaya, seeing how she was a few inches shorter than herself, when the blond made a strange noise.

"Come on Miss Kaya, we can't be far now," Rowan urged her on. She could practically see the woman's skin getting clammy and drenched in sweat. Kaya's breathing was getting hard and she kept clutching at her chest.

"Nope! Let's lose him for good," Onion decided.

"Nobody can catch _us_ in these woods!" Carrot bragged from behind. Rowan looked down at Onion as the boy ran beside her his little chunky legs surprisingly fast for a boy of his weight.

"Don't worry, Miss Kaya! You can count on us to protect you!"

"On our honor as Usopp's Pirates crew!" Pepper enforced. Still panting hard and looking like she would pass out at any given moment, Kaya smiled through her suffering and said,

"Thank you…Usopp's Pirates…" The 'whip-whip-whip' made Rowan instinctively pull Kaya closer to her. A buzzing noise seared through the woods along with the thunderous cracking of fallings trees which was closely followed by the ground shaking 'boom' that came from the trees hitting the ground. Not but a few feet to Rowan's left, trees went down one right after another.

"What was that?" Pepper screeched.

"Hush," Rowan hissed sharply. Ducking down low, the redhead pull Kaya down as well and motion for the boys to keep going. She kept them close to the ground and kept her ears open as the five of them kept going.

"_Come out and play, you rotten brats_!" Django's voice thundered through the woods. "Don't think you can escape me!"

"It's him!"

"He's not a typical traveling hypnotist after all!"

"I said hush!" Rowan hissed again. The boys flinched at Rowan's tone but the woman honestly couldn't care at the moment. This was a life or death situation and they were all but giving away their location with their loud voices. "You guys need to be quiet," she growled in a harsh whisper. "Stay close, and keep moving! Miss Kaya I'm going to give you over to the boys." The girl's brown eyes went wide.

"Wha—" Releasing the girl's arm in favor for standing, Rowan looking towards the direction Django's voice had just come from.

"I'm going to stall him." Rowan turned her olive green eyes on the boys with narrowed brows. "You boys keep going and don't you stop until you reach the village. No matter what you hear or see you keep going, understood?"

"Yes Miss Rowan!" they assent in badly hushed whispers.

"Good, now go!" As they haul tail, Kaya looking over her shoulder once with a look of worry. Rowan sent her off with a proud sneer and a wave of her gloved hand. With them running, Rowan turned on her boot clad heel and all but stalk through the woods. The sound of the chakrams was enough for Rowan to find the stand-in Captain.

Django was just about to toss his chakram again when Rowan stepped out from the depth of the woods and near him. The man lowered his hand and therefore the chakram the minute his heart shaped glasses landed on her. He turned to Rowan fully with a hefty frown.

"Come to surrender?" he demanded from her.

"Not even in your dreams," Rowan growled in the back of her throat while barring her teeth threateningly. Rowan fell into a strong stance that she had slowly perfected since the day she could first walk and toss a poorly formed fist. Rowan saw the man's eyebrows narrow behind his rosy glasses.

"What do you think you're doing?" Django challenged.

"Kicking your arse." Rowan ran forward. The second she was but a foot or two away from him Rowan jumped into the air. A well aimed round house kick went straight for the man's head. The only thing that saved Django from getting a concussion was him falling to the ground. Bringing her leg back into her body while still in the air, Rowan then landed on all fours in a crouch. The second she had her balance, Rowan lashed out with her heels, slamming them hard into the man's stomach and sending him flat on his ass.

Pulling her legs back, Rowan pulled into a bridge before coming up straight, back to the snarling hypnotist.

"You're gonna regret this girl," Django snarled while stumbling back to his feet. Rowan just sneered bitterly. Django began to spin his chakrams on two fingers, one on each hand. She tucked her elbows in and brought her fists up. Rowan's shoulder wound was stinging but she was sure that as long as she dodged the two chakrams Rowan could defeat him.

When Django let the circular blade fly, Rowan dived down low while running. Chest parallel with the ground she charged forward again. In front of Django Rowan came up and moved to the right in order to dodge an attack he sliced at her with his remaining chakram. In an angle, Rowan went for an opening and slammed her elbow hard into his side. Django retaliated with a swipe at her side. Rowan pushed off the ground and jumped out of the way. Turning on her toes Rowan ran back.

Punches were tossed, kicks were thrown and dodges occurred. However, with each move Rowan made her body got more and more tired. Her muscles were starting to pick up their cry of pain. Keeping away from Django's blades, the other having come back like a boomerang, she was mostly on the defense, which helped Rowan conserve a bit more energy. Throwing her head to the side the chakram skimmed the woman's cheek allowing blood to flow. With his arm outstretched with the attack, she rammed her heel down on his toes and burned down his sheen. Moving quick, Rowan also got in a good back fist to his thin nose. Django caught Rowan in the back of the neck with one of his blades because your closeness.

Rowan ignored the sharp burn that insured. She could already feel the blood dripping. No doubt her shirt was definitely too ruined to wear again.

Django sliced at Rowan's thigh trying to go for a ligament but she danced away. The woman tried to go for a throat punch and crush his windpipe. Django ruined her plan however by ducking and going up under her arm. Rowan twisted her body at an odd angle to not get a blade in the armpit. Rowan came around Django and ended up circling him completely. Face to face with the man olive eyes narrowed as Rowan squared her body, knees bent and butt tucked under, before bringing both her clenched fists to her hips.

"**THOUSAND-ARM**…" Rowan's fist flashed out with speed not even she could keep up with. "**PUNCH!**"Rowan's fists rocketed from her sides. The on-slaughter hit Django at a speed he couldn't stop nor comprehend until the next punch was knocking the wind from him. Again and again Rowan landed a hit, all of the attacks hitting the sternum. Rowan felt said bone begin to give under the constant pressure of her fists. When the last punch landed Rowan let her left foot move backwards, pulling her body at an angle and allowing her to wind up her final punch.

She never had a chance to throw it however.

The spasm went all over Rowan's body and turned her eyesight white. She didn't realize what had happened until she was on the ground, the spasm half over. Her body was definitely over taxed.

"Seems you took a lot of damage from blocking Butchie's attack," Django's voice cut through the pain. "Good thing to." Blinking away the white Rowan looked up at the hypnotist. She was a bit surprised he hadn't slit her throat while she was having her muscle spasms. Regretting the block of Butchie's attack with every fiber of her being Rowan tried to stand back up. "You're lucky you're fighting me and not the Captain. I actually have a heart for women." Rowan looked up just in time to get a boot to the side of the head.-

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The woman woke up and instantly recognized the children's screaming. Rowan started to throw her body up but instantly met resistance as her muscles constricted hard. A sharp yelp escaped her as she fought through the charley-horses that plagued her body. However, Rowan forced herself to her feet as quickly as she could. And without another thought, she ran in the direction she was sure she had heard the children scream. A throbbing headache pounded away at her sanity inside her head.

"_You creep_!" Rowan heard Carrot and Pepper suddenly yell. Their voices spurred her body forward. More shouting, howling and screaming came from the direction Rowan was currently running towards. She jumped a fallen tree and stumble a bit when her feet hit the ground.

'_Please don't let me be too late,_' Rowan shouted on the inside.

The woman felt her anxiety spike when she came upon the group. They were still a ways ahead of her and the boys were knocked out with Django standing in front of a pale Kaya. Panting heavily and sweating up a storm Rowan push herself even harder.

"Stop right there hypnotist!" Zolo's voice ordered from somewhere in the woods. Hearing his voice surprised Rowan but she didn't stop.

"What? He's coming after me!" Django growled. Grabbing Kaya by the throat, Django pulled her up and pulled back his chakram. "I'd better finish his quick." Rowan leaped over another tree and moved around another just in time to see the three boys grab hold of the shovel Onion had previously held alone and together the three boys charged.

"We won't let you!" Pepper screamed. Even Rowan flinched when the shovel was shoved up in a place the sun didn't shine on Django. The man screamed like a little girl while his voice contorted with the horrid pain.

"_You lousy brats_!" he thundered once past the majority of the pain. He lashed out with his foot and sent all three to the ground. Rowan finally spotted Zolo from the corner of her eye through the trees. Grabbing at Kaya again Django shouted at the swordsman, "One step too late, sash-man!"

"But not for me," Rowan snarled and push off the ground in a dramatic leap. Her knee slammed into Django hard and sent him falling back. The way Rowan had hit the hypnotist was awkward and she ended up hitting the ground hard with her shoulder and rolling.

"_You damn bitch_!" Django thundered through a bloody nose. Django surprised Rowan again by not coming back at her but still going for Kaya. "No matter what you're all too late!"

"Take this, hypnotist!" The 'twang' was now familiar and Rowan looked up ready. While Rowan didn't see the marble she did hear the solid 'thunk' of flesh when it hit Django. The man's head was flung back and Rowan was sure that his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

When Django hit the ground he didn't get back up.

"Captain!" the boys cheered with large smiles. Rowan couldn't stop her own from spreading out across her face.

With a little groan Rowan flopped back on to the grassy ground with a tired huff. She was tired, sore and achy. All Rowan wanted now was to sleep for a few days and then eat until her stomach exploded. Usopp's conversation with the other four became white noises when the woman heard the heavy boots headed towards her.

"Rowan?" Zolo's deep voice questioned above the redhead and forced her to crack open an eye at him.

"What?" she grumbled.

"You okay?"

"I hurt," she answer truthfully. The swordsman snorted and Rowan let out a pathetic whine when his arms gripped underneath her armpits. "Don't touch," she told him. It really annoyed Rowan when he didn't listen. Instead the man pulled her to her feet and then stood in front of Rowan, back towards her.

"Get on," he ordered strictly. Rowan thought about not doing it just to annoy him but when she started to sway on her feet, Rowan rethought the situation at hand. Making sure to voice her unwillingness, Rowan still leaned against Zolo's back and wrapped her arms around his thick neck. She felt a heavy burn on her cheeks when Zolo's massive hands came back and grabbed hold of her thighs. With a small almost inaudible grunt the swordsman stood up. The other five were too caught up in each other to notice the two of them leave.

As the two of them walked back to the bluffs Rowan really couldn't stop the heavy blush on her face, which turned her face the same color as her hair. She noticed that Zolo had retied his green bandana around his shoulder. An unsettling thought made that blush get all the darker.

'_He smells like steel_,' Rowan acknowledge while setting her chin on his shoulder. Blood was still coming from the cut on the back of her neck.

"Why weren't you with them when we got there?" Zolo suddenly questioned, cutting through Rowan's thoughts of his scent. Rowan had to grab hold of her thoughts and pull them back hard and register Zolo's question.

"He knocked me out," you answer truthfully again, a small grumble to your words. "Are the others okay?"

"Luffy was still fighting that butler when we left," Zolo said. "I finished off that fat cat." You wouldn't have missed the smug tone of showing off in the man's voice even if you had been deaf. Angry still that he had to carry her, Rowan decided to annoy him.

"He was a just a henchman." She felt the muscles in Zolo's back stiffen.

"He was really strong," Zolo growled.

"For a henchman." Rowan didn't need to see Zolo's face to know he was scowling hard now. The woman smirked a little bit as that evil voice said in her head to keep going. "I mean, come on, he was just a fat kitty. Not all that scary with that bell around his neck."

"Just shut up."

"You don't order me around," Rowan sniffed a bit haughty.

"Just shut up and be quiet Princess." Rowan's entire body stiffened so hard her wounds picked up a loud chorus of screams. Blinded by panic it took Rowan a minute to realize just what Zolo had said. A hefty frown pulled hard at her lips.

"What did you just call me, dead man?" Rowan demanded hotly.

"You heard me, Princess."

"You _are_ calling me 'prince-ass'! You ignorant hick! Apologize!" Zolo let out a yelp when Rowan hit the bleeding scratch marks on his chest.

"Stop hitting me you crazed woman!"

"Apologize, dead man!"

"What? Not use to a commoner calling you out, Princess?"

"Stop that!" Zolo's chuckle echoed deep in his chest. Rowan was proud to say that the reason her face was currently so red wasn't because of that chuckle but her wrath.

"I don't take orders from _you_, Princess," he all but sneered.

"It's 'prince-ess', not 'prince-ass'! _Either way, don't call me that!_"

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Zolo placed his burden on the bluff and the second Rowan was down the woman pulled away with an angry huff and scooted away from him. It was a bit hard to look dignified with her bleeding all over the place and feeling as if someone had dropped a galleon on her, but Rowan managed it.

"Stick that nose any further in the air and you're gonna fall backwards," Zolo jeered teasingly. Rowan hissed at his smug looking expression and turned her back to him. His chuckle just made Rowan all the angrier at him. Nami raised a bright copper brow at the two of them but just ended with a shoulder shrug and pulled a sack closer to her chest, nuzzling the bag of gold. Luffy was sprawled out on the ground with a bunch of sword wounds. Kuro, the Black Cat pirates and their ship were all gone.

"You two okay?" Luffy questioned from his spread eagle pose.

"Fine," Rowan huffed while crossing her arms over her chest. She felt another wave of anger when Rowan realized she was tilting her head down a bit because of Zolo's teasing.

"Perfect, Cap'n," Zolo's deep voice said from behind the woman. The four of them fell into a moment of recuperating silence. It wasn't until Usopp came back to them all, bloody but alive, that Rowan reopened her resting eyes.

"Thanks!" Usopp said and the largest smile she had ever seen on him spread across his bloodied face. "I owe you guys. Without you I couldn't have saved the village."

"What are you talking about? It was all you. You made me," Zolo told the village's liar.

"Me too," Luffy agreed.

"The village needed help," Rowan sighed tiredly. Nami rubbed her cheek at the bag with a greedy little smile on her face.

"Who cares about the village? We got the treasure." The woman shot the orangette a look but she was too busy loving her bag. Rowan could only assume that it was full of beli and jewels. Usopp's smile got all the bigger as he placed his hands on his hips and said,

"Having survived all this I've made a decision."

"Huh?"


	10. Chapter 10: The Merry Go

**Chapter Ten: The Merry Go**

_The water lapped at her tiny feet, making the redhead giggle girlishly. Her feet sunk into the wet, shifting sand as the wave went back out to the sea, taking with it what it would. Shells were upturned in the departing wave. Quickly, before the next wave washed onto the shore and reburied them, she scooped up the pretty shells that sparkled in the noon high sky. Squealing in a high voice upon seeing she had had gotten a big one, the redhead turned on the sand and ran back to dry land. _

_ "Look! Look!" Rowan shrieked joyously. Waving the shell madly so he saw it Rowan fell in front of the man, knees digging deep into the sand. "I found one! I found one!" _

_ "Good job!" the man laughed with a bright smile that went from ear to ear on his face. His eyes turned to crescents. "Now…can ye find a…blue shell?" Placing the yellow one into the man's awaiting hand, the girl jumped back up to her bare feet and tore towards the retreating waves of blue and white foam. _

_ Out a bit further were two boys, one up to his stomach in the sea while the other was swimming happily among the random rocks and reefs. The waves licked at the child's five-year-old ankles as Rowan waited impatiently for the wave to retreat. Chewing at her lip, she just about jumped from one foot to the other in her excitement. The wave receded painfully slow in Rowan's opinion before she could begin her. Running after the wave, Rowan's eyes were trained on the ground. _

_ So caught up in her search Rowan didn't realize how far she had gone out until the wave was crashing down on top of her. Water shoved its way up her nose and down her throat as it thundered in her ears and sand got in her eyes. Panic filled Rowan's small chest as her lungs were filled with the sea's essence. When two strong grips caught her under the arm Rowan was sure that the sea had suddenly grown hands and was dragging her out to its bottomless depths where she would surly drown. _

_ Instead though, Rowan was pulled up and out of the water. The second Rowan's lungs were full of air and free of water she let out a high pitched wail. Tears mixed with the salt already on her cheeks. Throwing a right fit Rowan wrapped her tiny fists around the strong neck of the man that held her. One of his arms came to rest under her bottom and the other rested reassuringly on her back. Continuing on with her wails, Rowan cried hard onto the man's shoulder. _

_ "There, there Princess. Tis all okay. Tis all alright," the man soothed, patting her back to help Rowan expel the water from her lungs. "Hush Princess, hush now." Sniffing a bit more, Rowan whipped her tears and snot onto the man's shirt. Rowan's nose was placed into the man's dark red hair and breathed in deep the sea and almonds that lingered there. _

_ "What happened?" the teenager that had been swimming demanded as he made it to the man's side along with the other boy. _

_ "A wave got 'er," the man explained in a gentle voice while still trying to hush Rowan's hiccupping. _

_ "Is she okay?" the younger boy questioned. _

_ "Aye, tis just a tad bit scared is all." Turning away from the sea, Rowan still in his arms, the man started back inland. "Come on you two. Let us get back home." The reassuring hand on Rowan's back was quickly added with two hands from the two boys on either side of her. All three gave her nothing but comfort._

A gentle smile bloomed on Rowan's lips as the ocean as it licked at her feet. Sitting on the ledge of rock, Rowan was at the beach side on her way to the next village. The sea was cold against her sore feet. The memory was bitter sweet to the redhead. Bringing up a strong feeling of love that warmed her to her very toes, Rowan also received a bad taste of regret in her mouth. The regret eventually overpowered the love and her smile turned into a frown. Rowan's olive green eyes stared up sadly at her from the salt water as the waves lapped at the hard rocky beach. Calf deep in the water, her boots beside hand, she stared right back at the reflection.

Rowan's too long nose stretched from her rectangular head while oval, olive green eyes sat on either side. Freckles that she knew were there only because they had been there her whole life dotted Rowan's nose but were hid behind a dark tan. A bold chin and strong jaw made up the bottom of Rowan's face while her small but bold forehead and dark copper red hair were hidden by her black skull beanie.

Rowan had actually changed her shirt for another Doskoi Panda, this one a light purple with a white Doskoi sign on the back. She had been right about her other shirt. It was too far gone to be saved; which made Rowan angry. Doskoi Panda wasn't a cheap brand but the woman loved it and had a bit of a vanity issue when it came to her clothing. There was no doubt in her mind on the vanity thing for Rowan was willing to admit it that next to wrath, pride was the biggest sin for her. She was a very proud woman.

Heaving a hefty sigh, Rowan fell back against the rocky ground. Laying on the rock she found that she really missed sandy beaches. With that thought Rowan also realized that it had been a while since she had gone to a beach just to go to a beach.

'_I'll have to grab a swimsuit next time I go shopping_,' Rowan mused to herself.

"Rowan!" Rowan was up on her feet in a matter of seconds. Hand lashing out to grab her boots Rowan was running down the rocky beach. "Rowan!" Luffy screamed after her telling Rowan he was giving chase. Not bothering to look back Rowan ran with all she was worth.

It had been three days since the unknown attack on the village. Usopp had asked them all not to tell the villagers and the others had all agreed. Knowing that it would only cause chaos Rowan had also agreed. Checking back in to the inn Rowan had previously been in with a lie that she had gotten in a scuffle in the other village, Rowan had come back to the peaceful inn where she was actually welcome. The inn owners had believed her and surprisingly helped her with her injuries. In two days time Rowan had been all healed except for the wound on her shoulder but even that was practically all healed. Rowan had never loved her ability to heal quickly than she did then; especially when Luffy continued his pursuit of getting her to join his crew.

Rowan was forced all the way back to the village with Luffy hot on her heels.

"Come on Rowan! Just join my crew!"

"Never!" It was only sheer luck that Luffy grabbed hold of the back of Rowan's pants. Said woman let out a grunt when she came to abrupt halt.

"Gottcha!" the boy giggled as he pulled her back with the use of his Gum-Gum abilities. "Now come on! The others are waiting for us!" Rowan cursed and screamed as Luffy all but dragged her down the street and to a restaurant. As Luffy pulled Rowan into the building the woman caught hold of the side of the door and refused to let go. "Rowan!" Luffy whined while grabbing hold of her with his other hand and pulling. "Come _on_, I'm hungry!"

"Then eat you pig! Just let me go!"

"No!" he drugged out in a low whine. Rowan grunted as her hands begin to slip on the doorframe. Zolo's laughter really wasn't helping.

"Dammit Luffy, you're going to pull my pants off!"

"Then let _go_!" Luffy ordered while tugging hard with each word.

"You let go!"

"No, you let go!"

"You let go!"

"You let go!"

"You let go!"

"You let go!" The redhead lashed out with a back leg and caught Luffy in the thigh with her heel. She was surprised when he let her go and quickly tried to make a break for it. Zolo's laughter was really starting to grate on her last nerve especially when Luffy used his damn Devil Fruit power to catch Rowan again. The boy wasted no time in getting the woman into the booth and blocking her in with his own body. Knowing that punching the boy would result in little to no effect Rowan decided to just kick Zolo in the shins. That stopped his laughing at least.

Luffy quickly ordered close to everything on the menu while Rowan just began to pound her head against the table. Luffy ignored her as the others got their food and began to eat. When the redhead was starting to get a headache she stopped and just laid her throbbing forehead on the table top. Luffy was noisy as he removed the flesh from the fish. Zolo wasn't nearly as loud but he was just as eager as he too plundered the fish for all its meat. Only sound Nami made was the occasion fork against plate.

"Don't you want something, Rowan?" the woman asked Rowan after she took a sip of her water.

"I already ate," she replied with a heavy sigh. Rowan had already eaten actually. After hurriedly eating two pears and a loaf of bread Rowan had thrown it all back with a shot of rum and water. Then Rowan had made her majestic escape out the inn window and ran to the beach in hopes that she could lose Luffy. That plan had failed miserable though.

A sudden coughing noise next to her finally made Rowan remove her head from the table. She watched with disgust as Luffy reached deep in his mouth with his hand and began to root around for something. Her upper lip began to twitch with disgust. Finally, when Luffy was starting to get blue in the face, he was able to pull out the body bones of a fish he had tried to swallow whole. Letting out a relived sigh and glaring at the bones the boy panted,

"I got it out!" Nami let out a snort before holing up her own bones. She, like a normal person, hadn't eaten the tail or the head portion.

"You need to work on your fish-bone-eating technique," she told the two. Two, because Zolo had also eaten those portions of the fish. "I've got news for you two; normal people don't eat this part." Zolo drowned the last of his grog, before letting the cup go on the table. Rowan watched him through her lashes. The man's eyes were closed as he enjoyed his drink.

The thought of him smelling like steel clouded Rowan's mind again before she shook it out with a good shake of her head.

"You okay Rowan?"

"Fine," Rowan grumbled to Nami. Pouting out her bottom lip Rowan looked out the window at what had once been freedom. Already she was plotting possible escape routes.

"The foods gone. Shall we go?" Zolo questioned aloud with his eyes still closed.

"I guess," Luffy shrugged, chewing on some bones.

"Then let me go," Rowan growled. Luffy's own bottom lip pouted out as he fixed the redhead with his black eyes.

"No. I want you to join my crew, Rowan."

"And I don't want to join a crew."

"You were on that old biddy's crew though!" Rowan scowled harshly at the mention of Alvida. Of course she had joined her crew. Rowan didn't like her. Therefore she didn't give a damn if the old bitty died or not should…

Rowan let out a heavy sigh while her shoulders slumped. Shaking her head, Rowan rubbed at her eyes while frowning heavily.

"Look Luffy, you want to be Pirate King right?"

"Yup! But that has nothing—"

"It has everything to do with me boy," Rowan quickly cut him off. Removing her hands from her eyes Rowan caught Luffy's and dare him to look away. He didn't. Taking in Luffy's face Rowan felt her heart pull at the ageless appearance. She hadn't looked that young last year despite Rowan being only a year older than the boy. It just showed how carefree he was and how much damage Rowan would cause, should she join up with him. "I have no desire to go back to the Grand Line, Luffy. None at all." The looks of complete shock the three were currently giving Rowan just annoyed her.

"You've been on the Grand Line?" Nami demanded from the other redhead.

"Wow! Now I definitely want you on my crew!"

"Did you not just hear what I said, boy?" Rowan barked, cheeks going flush with her anger. "I don't want to go back. I was born on the Grand Line." Jaws were slack now. Pressing forward despite the looks Rowan grumbled, "I'm a Grand Line native. I was fifteen when I left and like I said I really just want to stay here. I've had enough of the Grand Line for one life time." Luffy's lip pouted out further while his brows scrunched together.

"But I want you on my crew."

"Luffy you don't even _know_ me."

"I know you're nice and I know you're strong, that's good enough for me!" Rowan heaved a deep sigh, feeling like she had been doing nothing but that lately. After seeing what had happened to Zolo Rowan had a sinking feeling that Luffy really wouldn't give up.

"Fine," she snarled out through clenched teeth. Before Luffy could start bouncing in joy though Rowan pointed a stern finger at him and said, "But I won't go on the Grand Line. I'll sail with you until then but after that I'm gone. Got it?"

"Whatever!"

"Dammit Luffy, I'm being serious—" Rowan didn't get another word out before the front door of the restaurant opened and someone walked in.

"I found you!" Kaya proclaimed with a bright smile as she walked over to the ragtag group. Rowan couldn't stop from smiling herself when she got a good look at the blonde. While she was still pale from being inside for so long, a little color was returning to the girl's complexion. No longer did she seem tired and ready to pass out any given minute. Her hair wasn't limp and looked like it had gotten a good wash. She was wearing a pretty Sunday dress with a stripped, button down sweater on top.

"Hi, Miss Kaya!" Luffy greeted with a cheery wave.

"Shouldn't you be recuperating?" Nami asked.

"I'll be fine," Kaya giggled softly and clasping her hands in front of her like a good little lady. Rowan let a wayward smile cross her lips while looking over to the side. She remembered all the times her grandmother had tried to get Rowan to act just like Kaya. All quiet, soft and tamed. It was to her horror that she ended up so much like her father's family; though she had been the only surprised one. "My illness for the past year was caused by the shock and sadness of losing both my parents." Rowan lost her smile quickly. A festering wound that laid on her heart bled fresh blood as she looked away from Kaya completely. "Usopp brought my spirits up but I can't depend on others forever." Kaya giggled again before bursting out into a bright smile. "Anyways, you three need a ship. Isn't that right?"

Rowan was pretty sure she actually felt Luffy's hopes skyrocket along with his energy levels as she sat beside him.

"Are you gonna give us a ship?" he all but squealed. Still giggling, Kaya took a step back and motioned towards the door.

"Why don't you come and see?" Rowan grudgingly got out of the booth and trudged after the other three and Kaya. Luffy was all but bouncing around as he followed after Kaya like an excited puppy. The redhead frowned when Zolo took to walking next to her, Nami up next to Kaya with Luffy, talking to the woman. Looking up at the swordsman from the corner of her eye she glowered a bit. Rowan hadn't forgotten, nor forgiven, the whole 'princess' thing. Zolo let out a chuckle that caused Rowan to look up fully. A demanding eyebrow was raised. When Zolo just smirked Rowan felt her anger rise right after her brow. She felt her cheeks flushed while she scowled at the man. Already Rowan was regretting saying 'yes' to Luffy. She began to wonder if she could ditch them at the next island.

But Rowan knew she couldn't do that. She had given Luffy her word so until they reached Logue Town Rowan was stuck with the three.

Kaya lead the group all the way to the rocky beach at the very slope they had fought at. Rowan about lost her heart when she saw the ship floating on the water. It was a beautiful ship, a caravel to be more precise, and Rowan loved her at first sight. With a single mast, Rowan could see a rudder sticking out the back. She also saw a gallery on the back. A few cannons were station about the ship with one pointing out the front underneath the goat figurehead.

"Wow," Zolo said amazed as he smiled.

"A caravel!" Nami squealed.

"_Wow_!" Luffy gapped.

"She's beautiful," Rowan admitted with her own smile. Maybe if Rowan got to sail on this cute little ship she wouldn't mind being with Luffy for a long period of time.

A man Rowan hadn't seen before stood in front of the ship with a smile. Dressed up in a black suit that almost reminded Rowan of Kuro's, the man had curly white hair and what seemed to be two little ram horns coming out the top.

"Behold!" the strange man proclaimed. "She's not the newest model, but I designed her myself. She's a caravel, with a job and a central stern rudder. I present to you…the Merry Go!" The man's smile brightened. "Are you the ones who helped Usopp chase away the Black Cat pirates? I thought you'd be taller…" Rowan just raised an eyebrow at that.

"You're really going to give us this ship?" Luffy cheered.

"Yes, please take it," Kaya laughed. The man walked up to Luffy and began to explain the ship.

"I'll explain the rigging. First, regarding the adjustment of the yard with the clew garnet…" Rowan snorted into a fist when she saw Luffy's blank face.

"You're wasting your breath with those two. Talk to me," Nami told the man and walked over. She got closer to the Merry Go, looking him over. Rowan really couldn't help but smile brightly. Merry Go had most definitely stolen her heart.

"Absolutely beautiful," Rowan mumbled to herself.

"I take it everything is to your liking, Miss Rowan?" Kaya questioned while coming up beside her. Rowan turned to her with a smile still in place.

"It's absolutely perfect." The woman's smile went from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you like it. And Miss Rowan?" Rowan raised an eyebrow. "I want to thank you for helping me in the forest." A shoulder was shrugged as Rowan scratched at the back of her scalp.

"It was nothing Miss Kaya. I'm just happy you're feeling better." Luffy scurried over towards Rowan and the mistress with his own bright smile that out shined theirs.

"What a great ship!"

"I've stocked it with everything you might need at sea," Kaya told him.

"Thank you! You're sure adding insult to injury, Miss Kaya!" Then again Rowan may just have to push the rubbery boy overboard.

"Try 'adding icing to the cake', moron," Zolo cut in. A sudden wail took to the sky and forced Rowan to look away from Merry Go. Getting closer to Kaya just in case Rowan had to grab her and run, the redhead looked up the slope to see some sort of thing rolling down towards them all at high speed.

"_Stop me_!" Usopp's voice wailed from the rolling object.

"It's Usopp!" The thing was getting closer and closer, picking up more speed because of the slope.

"What's he up to now?"

"We should stop him. He might damage our ship." Rowan watched Zolo and Luffy step forward and in between the rolling object with Usopp and the Merry Go. The two waited until Usopp was but a foot in front of them and then reached out with their feet, legs lifted. Rowan found it a bit ironic that when they did stop the rolling object, they caught it exactly where Usopp's face was.

"Thanks," Usopp said through a face full of foot.

"Welcome," the two replied.

"Idiots," Rowan sighed with a firm shake of her head. With Usopp stopped she could now see that the object he was attached to was an overstuffed, and Rowan did mean overstuffed, backpack. It was actually at this time she spotted the small dinghy behind Merry Go's bulk.

"So, Usopp, you really are going off to sea…" Kaya said softly. Feeling like she was intruding on a rather special moment Rowan turned her back to the two. Instead, Rowan watched Luffy shoot his arms up Merry Go's side and snapped up on to the deck. With a grin that was going to split his face in two, Luffy lowered a rope ladder that Rowan and the other two climbed up. Rowan about pushed Zolo into the sea though, when he made her go up first with a taunting smirk.

"I am," Usopp told her. "I have to act before my resolve weakens. Don't try to stop me."

"I won't. I had a feeling this would happen." Rowan landed on Merry's middle deck with a solid 'thud'. Looking around a bit Rowan climbed up one of two staircases that lead to the back of the ship and the galley. Luffy bounced in front of her.

"Oh…" Rowan had to steal a look over her shoulder at the disappointment she heard in Usopp's voice. "Well, you couldn't stop me anyway." Usopp all but beamed at Kaya. "When I come back I'll have even taller tales to tell you, only they'll be _true_!"

"Good! I'll look forward to it." You walked up to the rail that surrounded the edge of the ship, and looked down upon the three still on land. Luffy was leaning against it already with a slightly confused look.

"You guys take care," Usopp called up to the crew "See you around."

"Why?" Luffy asked catching both Rowan and Usopp by surprise. Frowning heavily, Usopp waved his arm while saying,

"Huh? Why? That's not very friendly. Since we're all pirates, we might cross paths someday…"

"Stop babbling and get on board," Zolo barked over the side of the ship and pointing at the back deck which he occupied with her and Luffy. Usopp lost his confused anger for just confusion.

"Huh?"

"We're a team, aren't we?" Luffy questioned. Once Rowan's mind truly comprehended what it was Luffy had said, she hated the smile that spread across her lips. He was annoying, aggravating and an over energized teenager but Monkey D. Luffy was a good hearted boy. Usopp let out a loud laugh while thrusting a fist into the air and running towards the ship.

"_Yeah_! Can I be the Captain?"

"No way! I'm the Captain!" Luffy screamed, appearing ready to jump the other young man. Rowan simply rolled her eyes and went about getting the ship ready to set sail.

"Raise the anchor, Zolo," she called out, a bit surprised when the man did as ordered. Going down the stairs and towards the mast Rowan continued to bark. "Luffy, Usopp up the mast with you! Sails down!" Rowan watched the two boys, once Usopp got up the ship, scurry up the mast in order to untie the sails. The white sail fell open and quickly filled with the wind which caused Merry to lunge. Rowan was quickly running back up the stairs and to the galley. The only door that led into the galley she threw open and hurried up inside. Zolo had gotten the anchor up quicker than she had suspected.

Keeping the galley door open Rowan grabbed hold of the whipstaff that was at the front of the galley. Merry Go didn't have a steering wheel outside like most ships did. She found it a bit hard to steer the caravel at first but as the ship made her slow way out from the harbor, Kaya and Merry calling out their departures, Rowan so had it to where the ship was listening to her every request and Rowan to her every need.

Rowan only stayed at the whipstaff until the island was on the horizon. Once that was done, she walked out as Luffy walked in. The strawhat laughed loudly before all but beaming at the redhead.

"That was great sailing, Rowan!" Said woman shrugged a shoulder, which quickly turned into a flinch when her wound shouted. She had learned how to steer a numberless amount of ships as a child. Sailing Merry Go was actually quite easy once she had figured it out. The ship responded well and didn't put up a fight.

"She's a good ship," Rowan explained while walking out of the galley. Luffy just laughed behind her, the door closing him off. Rowan walked to the railing that lined the back deck, which was a bit of a balcony compared to the middle of the ship. The front ship was like that as well.

The wind blew against her face with the familiar salty tang of the sea. A smile tugged at Rowan's lips for the hundredth time that day as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel. The waves lapped at Merry's sides and two seagulls had taken the voyage with them. Their cries came loud and harsh. The sway of the ship under Rowan's feet brought her the feeling of stability more than the land had.

"You still awake?" Zolo's deep voice echoed beside Rowan, forcing olive eyes wide open. Her head spun on her shoulders to see that the man had joined her at the rail. A barrel of grog was tossed over one of his mighty shoulders as Luffy rushed past him with five glasses. Zolo wasted no time in jogging down the stairs to the middle deck. Rowan watched him and the others quickly pour the grog into the mugs. Rowan's bottom lip went into her mouth as she began to chew on it.

"Well Rowan?" Nami called up to the other woman with a bright smile. The grog was poured, the crew was gathered and they were headed to their next destination. Rowan couldn't have stopped herself from returning the smile even if she had wanted to. Placing a hand on the side of the railing Rowan jumped it and fell the long distance from one deck to the next. Knees bent, she landed in a squat before thanking Usopp for the mug he handed her. Tossing his own cup into the air Luffy cheered at the top of his lungs,

"Here's to a new ship and new friends!" Like the grog in her mug, Rowan's entire body bubbled with a giddiness she hadn't felt in ages. Slamming her mug hard into the group, Rowan laugh as some of it accidentally fell out and sprayed them all.

"Cheers!" Rowan threw back her head and drowned the entire cup.


	11. Chapter 11: Luffy gets a Boatswain

**Chapter Eleven: Luffy gets a Boatswain  
><strong>

Rowan woke the second the first beams of sunlight came in through one of the port holes that lined a wall on the girl's room. Cracking open an eye, the redhead looked out from underneath a blanket that sandwiched her with a hammock. A heavy yawn on her lips, Rowan dragged her legs over the side of the hammock and rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hands. When Rowan was fully awake she let her arms rest on her hanging legs.

The girl's bedroom was located below deck under the cannon and storage deck. With a plush couch up against one wall, and a treasure chest that Nami had instantly claimed as her own, the opposite wall had a bar and the stairs leading to the storage room. A closet was at one wall with a bookcase beside it and a desk. The other wall was more or less bland so Rowan had shoved her stuff up against it and allowed Nami to have the closet. The ceiling was also decorated a bit too, the hammocks being stored there when they weren't in use, a ceiling fan attached to keep the cabin cool.

Rowan got down from the hammock and placed it back up into the ceiling. Nami still slept peacefully, only her head showing from underneath a blanket. Walking to her bag Rowan pulled out the pants she had been wearing for a while and the shirt she had worn yesterday. Rowan only ever slept in a baggy t-shirt and shorts. Lastly Rowan grabbed her beanie and pulled it hard over her ears. A finally look told the woman Nami was still sound asleep. Rowan gave it no more thought and went up the stairs, into the storage room.

The second she had escaped the storage, Rowan was outside and in the open air. She looked upon the rising sun that was only just peeking over the horizon. Rowan raised her hands high above her head and stretched. The cracks and pops of bones could be instantly heard.

'_I haven't slept like that in a good three years,_' Rowan mused to herself with a satisfied smile. The redhead scratched at her head under her beanie as she let her thoughts wonder. No one was up at the moment. The boys slept under her feet in the hull of the ship as did Nami. They hadn't bothered with a watch last night. They were in relatively safe waters and all of them were still worn out from the fight with the Black Cat pirates. Boots thudding lightly against the deck, Rowan made her way to the mast and quickly scurried up it. The sail was tucked up and the anchor down so they hadn't floated away during the middle of the night.

Rowan clicked her tongue softly. Checking over the rigging and such, Rowan made sure none of the ropes appeared to be ready to split and that none of the wood had termites or other issues. Her callused hands ran over the stiff rope and made sure it wasn't getting thin. Everything was in tip-top shape.

'_Kaya and Merry took very good care of this ship_,' Rowan thought while patting the mast once her feet were on the main deck. Going up the stairs, Rowan entered into the galley. The ship was silent with the lap of waves and gentle breeze outside. Heading to a bowl of fruits on the counter Rowan snatched up a pear for breakfast.

The redhead all but squirmed with delight as she bit into the meaty flesh of the fruit. Pears were her favorite, no doubt. Munching away on the green seed holder, Rowan licked at her lips while looking around the galley. The galley was a decent sized room with the whipstaff. The whipstaff was next to the door as were a few counters and the sink. In the middle but off to the side was a bench table with a table cloth over it. To the far wall, opposite the door were the provisions, a wine rake and refrigerator.

Tossing the pear core into the trash, Rowan sucked on her bare fingers. Her gloves were stuffed into a back pocket. The galley door shut with a small slam behind Rowan as she exited. Rowan walked towards the mast, taking the steps one at a time. Her hand ran over the tall mast gentle, almost as if she were coaxing a small creature to trust her touch.

"Did you sleep well last night Merry Go?" she asked of the ship with a slight smile. Olive eyes shut as Rowan listen to the creek of the haul and other sounds Merry made. "Me too," she replied. With one final pat to Merry's mast Rowan walk off and to the storeroom. The second she was within the room Rowan looked up. Coming down from the ceiling was the tiller that lead outside to the rudder. Despite her first long trip, Merry had suffered through it nicely for Rowan saw no damage.

The woman started a little when the hatch on the floor, far in the corner, groaned. Coming out from below, Nami's bed-head was the first thing Rowan saw. Still in her night-ware, Nami rubbed at her eyes as she climbed all the way out of the girl's room and into the storage room.

"Morning Rowan," she yawned upon recognizing her crewmate.

"Good morn, Nami," Rowan greeted in turn with a small smile. Obviously the girl wasn't a morning person. Still rubbing her eyes, Nami snatched up a towel that was hung on one wall and opened the other door that was in the storage room. The small bathroom was shown the second the door was open. "Taking a shower?" Rowan questioned as she tossed said towel over her shoulder.

"Yeah," she murmured before shutting the door. Rowan chuckled when the door closed. Apparently Nami wasn't much of a morning person. With the tiller in what appeared to be perfect condition, Rowan left the storage room and went back into the sun. The redhead raised an arched brow when she saw Usopp crawling out of the hatch next to the mast. It led below to the boy's sleeping courters. The boy was in the same outfit Rowan had first seen him in; one of his straps was off a shoulder.

"Morn Usopp," Rowan called while closing the storage room door. That door was located between the two stairs that lead up to the galley.

"Morning Rowan," the boy yawned. Stretching out his lanky form the young man scratched at his curly black locks before looking at her with question in his circular eyes. "How long have you been up?" Rowan shrugged a shoulder. Looking off towards the steadily rising sun Rowan assumed,

"Two hours or so. I was checking the rigging. Miss Kaya gave us one great ship." Usopp's face broke into a smile that could have rivaled the sun in its brilliance.

"She did, didn't she?" With a boisterous laugh, Usopp started for the stairs, his eyes almost closed with his smile. "Well I'm gonna go eat breakfast. You want anything or did you already eat?"

"I ate, thank you though." Rowan was up the mast and in the crow's nest by the time Luffy and Zolo drug themselves from the men's room.

"Once you two are done eating and Nami gets out of the shower we should head towards a village," Rowan hollered down to the two males. Luffy looked up sleepily at her while Zolo just walked on towards the galley. "The next island is sure to be a few days away at least Cap'n, so an early start be best." Luffy nodded his head groggily to Rowan's words and stumbled to the galley himself. Rowan found herself giggling for what felt to be the hundred time just that morning.

With one leg crossed in front and the other bent into Rowan's chest, she rested her head against the side of the crow's nest while staring up at the sky. She always had loved being up in the crow's nest. The redhead had actually been called a cat once by a pirate in Alvida's crew.

"Always be up 'ere lookin' down on us, waitin' to see which one of us she be ready to pounce on, like the jungle cat that she be," he had said. Rowan had intentionally made sure to land on him the next she had exited the crow's nest. It wasn't Rowan's fault she had always had a thing for high places.

Nami was soon on deck and headed to the galley. The sun had passed the horizon and hung like an orange in the blue sky. Thick white clouds passed in the breeze that would soon fill the ship's sails. Only when the four had had their fill and were ready to set sail did Rowan begin to shout from the crow's nest.

"Zolo take the anchor." He had done it so well the last time and had even dropped it without her asking, Rowan was already associated 'anchor man' with him. Hoping out of the crow's nest Rowan walked the length of the yard one side and untied the sail from the piece of thick wood. It would have been easier if someone else were up there with her, and probably a bit safer as one side of the sail was down and the other wasn't, but Rowan quickly fixed that and Merry Go began to pick up speed quick.

Nami was quick to put the ship in a current that would take them in the direction they needed to go.

"As long as the wind doesn't change we should be just fine," she told them all. And that was all Rowan needed. Falling back into the crow's nest, she decided to keep watch and simply prop an arm on the side of the crow's nest and look out over the clear sea.

It wasn't until the sun was high in the sky that Luffy's hands suddenly appeared on the rim. The woman watched with a raised eyebrow as the boy brought himself up to the crow's nest with the help of his rubbery ability.

"Can I help you?" Rowan questioned as he clamored into the round basket of wood.

"Yeah! I want to paint something!" Suddenly seeing this strawhat boy as a seven-year-old Rowan snorted lightly, not a mean snort but a snort of laughter.

"I think there might be some in the storage room. Try not to use up to much. We might need it to repaint Merry Go if something happens." Luffy just nodded his head wildly and let go, plummeting to the ground. Looking up at the open sky Rowan watched a seagull fly beside the caravel. A flag with a little goat on it flutter in the wind that had filled the sails beneath you. Luffy's rummaging around was loud as he banged about in the storage room before laying out on the main deck. Rowan looked over the side of the nest to see that Luffy had found some paint buckets and a black cloth. Deciding to leave the boy to his entertainment the woman just returned her eyes to the sky.

Rowan just starting to doze off in the sunlight when Nami's high pitched voice called up to her,

"Rowan! Can you come down here and help me please?" Not knowing what she wanted but having nothing better to do, the woman jumped the crow's nest and scurried down the mast. The redhead landed on the deck next to Luffy with a 'thud'.

"What do you need?" she asked of the little copper haired female.

"We need to move some stuff in to the fridge and out of the storage room. If you could just sort the things looking closes to the expiration date and have Zolo bring them to me I'll put them in the fridge." Rowan couldn't have stopped the lip twitch even if she had wanted to once Nami mentioned Zolo's name.

"What happened to Usopp?" she asked out of curiosity while Nami started back towards the stairs.

"He's in the cannon room and making a list of all the weapons we have." Rowan found herself nodding even when disappointment hit her stomach. However, without giving it much more thought, Rowan entered the storage room. Starting with the mess Luffy had made, Rowan then sorted through the foods and other objects Kaya had stored upon the caravel. She was neck deep in between a bunch of barrels when a small squeak was made from the door. Zolo made no noise as Rowan continued to stay bent over. It was only when she stood up and looked over her shoulder that Rowan noticed Zolo's black eyes weren't trained on any barrel or bag but her backside.

Rowan felt her entire face turn an angry red as she turned on the swordsman.

"What do you think you're doing dead man?" she snarled through clenched teeth. Zolo shrugged one of his massive shoulders before going towards a pile of bags.

"Nothing, princess." Rowan bristled at the nickname, Zolo smirking like a cat with a canary. Instead of attacking the man though, Rowan just decided to make the remainder of your stay here on the ship a living hell for him. Having already sorted through a small portion of the bags Rowan pointed to them and said,

"Take those to the kitchen." Zolo nodded and picked up the four bags. She didn't help him with the door. Going through barrels the woman figured out what was hidden in the watery depths of wood. There were a few numbers on the barrels, something Rowan had become quite familiar with over the past ten years, but she used her nose to tell if something was beginning to rot. Zolo didn't take long to get back. "These barrels are fine. They got a good two weeks or so until they near their end. Those over there can be taken up. We can eat them today or tomorrow."

"What is it?"

"Limes." Zolo peeked into the barrel and upon seeing that she spoke the truth, he just nodded his head and heaved two barrels over his shoulders.

It was when Zolo had come back that Rowan heard Luffy start to shout.

"Luffy says he wants to show us all something." Confused but compliant, Rowan moved away from a bag full of flour and exited the storage room with Zolo. They didn't have to go far in order to see Luffy standing in front of Usopp and Nami with the cloth he had been painting. The boy currently held it out like it was a mighty treasure. Painted on to the front of the black cloth, that was almost as big as he was, was a poorly drawn skull and cross-bone with an equally poorly drawn strawhat. A face splitting grin went from one ear to another on the boy's face.

"It's finished!" Luffy laughed his foolish head off. "Luffy's pirate flag! I already had the emblem thought up!" Zolo made a noise in the back of his throat.

"Emblem?" he snorted in disbelief. Rowan had to say she was of equal mind. While Rowan wasn't the best drawler in the world she could at least make a circle, which Luffy obviously could not.

"This guy's a little low on design sense," Usopp said slack jawed. Nami rubbed at her chin while chewing on her bottom lip. She made a noise of consideration before saying slowly,

"…or is it avant-garde?"

"A pirate flag ought to inspire terror, and this _is_ pretty scary." Olive eyes narrowed as Rowan tilted her to the side.

"Where in the world did you find red paint?" she demanded. Luffy ignored all of the criticism and just continued to smile like a fool.

"You like it?" he all but giggled.

"Your painting stinks, Luffy! Let me try!"

"Don't waist all the paint," Rowan ordered before going back to the storage room. Usopp called out to them all in a time limit considerably shorter than Luffy and the crew gathered back on the deck. Usopp held up the cloth, having used the back of Luffy's, and showed them his idea for the crew's pirate flag. Rowan stared blankly at the emblem. It hadn't kept any of the original design Luffy's had. The skull looked a lot like Usopp with its long nose and bandana and instead of two bones behind it there was a sling shot and a bone. Zolo and Luffy were quick to lunge at the liar and hit him over the head while snapping,

"That's not our emblem!" Usopp reluctantly got another piece of black clothe and redid Luffy's original. Rowan actually stayed nearby this time and watched Usopp paint. She had to say when he was finished that Usopp was most definitely the better painter. There was actually no challenge whatsoever between the rubber boy and himself.

"Wow Usopp," she complemented with a smile. "A great shoot and a great painter; you really are good with your hands." Usopp was looking quite smug now as the praise was rained down on him.

"Good! I like it!" Nami laughed. Zolo looked between the new and old version of Luffy's design with a tilt of his lips, making a little smirk.

"It looks like a new flag," he commented.

"That's great! Let's paint it on the sail too!" Rowan's head rose to look up at the large sail above. The redhead felt a squeamish gut wrenching pull in her stomach.

'_This is going to take all day,_' she sighed silently before shaking her head.

"I've been drawing things on the walls for years," Usopp said with a self-satisfied grin. For some reason Rowan found his smugness a bit enduring. "I'm a man of many talents." Rowan reached down and grabbed hold of two of the paint buckets.

"Well then I guess we best get started." When the others looked at her, Rowan gave them a rough smile. "If we want people to know the sign of the next Pirate King we have to make it big and bold. What better way to do that than to put it on the sail?"

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Rowan laid spread eagle on the deck, chest heaving with exertion and exhaustion. Who would have known painting a smiling Jolly Roger on a sail would be not only a five hour job but also so tiring? One foot tossed over Usopp's stomach, her other leg was tucked underneath his. Rowan's head was near Zolo's foot and Nami was on the other side of the near empty paint cans. How she had gotten in this position with Usopp Rowan didn't know but found it comforting. It had been a while since she had had a lot of physical contact of any kind that didn't result in someone bleeding.

"So much for saving paint," Rowan groaned aloud while her sore muscles ached. She had been suspended in the air for too long. Her body was covered head to toe in the paint gunk.

"There! It's completely!" Luffy laughed in a boisterous cheer. Seeing how the rubber boy had no artistic talent it had been Rowan and the others that had been painting for the past five hours. Luffy had just passed them up buckets of paint and such when needed. "Our pirate ship, the Merry Go, is ready!" Usopp let out a tired sigh before groaning himself,

"I'm beat." Rowan's nose scrunched as she felt the familiar itch of a sneeze. Lifting a tired hand Rowan rubbed at her nose, trying to rid herself of the tickling sensation. Rowan's face morphed into something of nightmares as she prepared for the inevitable. The woman sat up so she could release the sneeze. Her head flung forward and a mighty sneeze escaped just as a cannon went off. Her eyes were wide as Rowan looked around at the others who were all looking right back at her with even wider eyes.

"Rowan?" Usopp gasped in clear shock. Rowan scowled heavily before looking around for an enemy ship.

"Where's Luffy?" she demanded while standing up fully. When no ship was in sight Rowan knew the cannon blast had to come from their currently displaced Captain. Rowan wasn't shocked at all when she found said boy behind the galley with the weapon.

"What are you firing at?" Zolo demanded from behind her as the two of them went to the back of the ship.

"Stop wasting cannonballs! You'll use up all our gunpowder," Rowan barked but, as what was becoming perusal, she was ignored.

"That rock. It's cannon practice." Holding up a hand to shield his face from the sun Luffy grumbled, "But this thing doesn't shoot right." Rowan rubbed at her face with both hands which just resulted in her smearing paint across a cheek. Finding that, unless kept occupied, Luffy would eventually lead them into a disaster, Rowan began to think up challenging things that would keep the strawhat busy. She watched with a preoccupied mind as Usopp passed you and Zolo to stand by Luffy.

"That's silly. Let me try," he said while taking a good look at a rock that hung out in the middle of the sea. Rowan decided not to wonder why there was a rock, she just accepted it.

"Hit that rock," Luffy order with a point.

"Okay." Bending down Usopp began to shift and tilt the cannon. "Judging from your first shot…this should do it." Zolo and Rowan watched the two reload and then, with a quick light of the wick, cannon fire thundered across the sea and was quickly followed by the sound of crumbling rock. Even Rowan had to admit it was a nice shot.

"Wow! You hit it on your first try!" Luffy applauded.

"Wow! I hit it on my first try!" Just like that Usopp changed his attitude and became the cocksure fool had he been strutting around to be for the past few hours. "See? Didn't I tell you? I always hit what I aim at. If you're impressed just call me 'captain'."

"No, I'll call you our sharpshooter!" The redhead crossed her arms over her chest as a sudden thought came to her.

'_I don't yet have a position on this ship,_' she mused before heading down to the galley. She had seen enough of Luffy wasting cannons and the familiar pull of hunger was starting to gurgle in her belly. Already the sun was starting to make its fine way back to the opposite horizon.

Rowan hadn't sat but a moment on the galley picnic table when Nami came in with a quill and a book. Smacking away on yet another pear Rowan swallowed it as she watched the woman begin to write across from her. Lines, circles, circles with lines and lines with circles were made in one neat straight line in a hand that obviously wrote quite a bit. Fascinated, Rowan continued to watch Nami scribble. She almost let out a whine when Nami stopped.

"Do you want a piece of paper Rowan?" the navigator asked with honest curiosity. The redhead quickly shook her head and took another large bit of your pear. Swallowing around a sudden lump in her throat Rowan clenched out,

"No, just seeing what you were writing is all."

"Oh." Nami scribbled down a bit more before turning her attention back to Rowan. "That was it wasn't it?"

"What?"

"I'm writing a log book. To help us remember out adventures together." She felt her stomach about throw back up what she had eaten when Nami turned the book towards Rowan. "Can you reread it and make sure I didn't forget anything?" Her heart pounded away in her chest as Rowan's mind scrambled for an excuse. When none came up she found herself nodding stiffly. Nami beamed. "Thanks! I'll start lunch then. No doubt those three out there can't cook." Rowan would have agreed aloud had she not been in a state of panic.

Licking at suddenly dry lips, Rowan begin to allow her eyes to wonder over the scratches and marks on the paper. Going from one script to the next she took in the characters. Rowan's stomach had twisted itself into a knot now as she ran a finger over one of the freshly dried inscriptions.

It was only by saving grace that Zolo and the other two filed into the galley not long after Nami had finished cooking. Quickly passing back the book back Rowan gave a stiff node of her head.

"Looks good." And it did look nice. The writing at least. Nami thanked Rowan again before going back to writing and eating. Luffy plopped himself right next to Rowan as Usopp sat next to Nami. Zolo went to sit on the floor and drift into a light sleep.

"Okay, you can be Captain, for now," Usopp continued the previous conversation. Slurping up a spoon full of soup, the sharpshooter said, "But if you ever show cowardice I'll take over in a heartbeat."

"Fine with me," Luffy shrugged, already having drained his bowl dry.

"Luffy, what exactly is going to be my position on this ship?" Rowan question, finding this moment as good a time as any. The blank stare Rowan received made her want to throw the boy overboard. "Do you even have a notion of what I will be doing on this ship, rubber-boy?" Luffy just laughed and with a little shrug said,

"Nope!" The redhead could honestly say that throwing what was left of her pear at the boy's head was mighty satisfying.

"What about a boatswain?" Usopp asked innocently from across the table. All heads turned to him. Giving them a full lipped grin the boy continued, "Boatswains are like third mates right? Obviously since Zolo was here first he'd be first mate but with how much you know about ships, and with you checking to make sure everything was right and dandy this morning with Merry Go I think it's a perfect position for you." Rowan mauled over the idea while chewing on her bottom lip.

"Bo'sun eh?" she said aloud. It was a good but bad position for her. For one a boatswain, or bo'sun or even bos'n, was pretty high up the ranks as far as the ship monarch went. Rowan could have freedom and really only ever answer to Luffy or Zolo. While that sent shivers down her spine it also meant she was in charge of a lot of things. Making sure the crew was happy, informing the Captain of any faults or hurts in the ship and giving the others jobs to do while out at sea and upon deck. However this also meant that Rowan would, for more or less, become a vital member of the Strawhat Pirates. And since she wanted to leave them before they entered the Grand Line Rowan found it almost mean to take that position. A ship was worked very much like a clock. If one clog was taken out it didn't work just right until it was either replaced or placed back in.

"That it!" Luffy declared. He slammed a hand on the picnic table as if that made it final. "You're our bo'sun!" Rowan let a heavy sigh escape while hanging her head backwards. "Now I've been thinking!"

"That's a surprise," she hissed in a right fit. Luffy ignored Rowan completely.

"There's still one position we need to fill before we reach the Grand Line."

"This galley has all the equipment. I'll do it, for a price," Nami shrugged and stopped writing.

"Good. That skill's essential on a long voyage," Zolo commented from the floor, appearing to have woken from his nap.

"Then it's agreed!" Luffy giggled. "A pirate ship must have," the boy took a dramatic pause before saying, "A musician!" Rowan's forehead slammed hard onto the table top.

"_What?_" the crew demanded hotly in their rage. Rowan lifted her head to rub at her forehead and seethe silently at the Captain. By the Kings she was going to be in a lot of trouble if this foolish boy was her Captain.

"What? Pirates have to sing right?" Luffy huffed in his own defense.

"Are you nuts?" Usopp snapped.

"I thought you were going to say something smart for once!" Nami huffed in annoyance.

"This is piracy not a pleasure cruise!" Zolo agreed with the others. Rowan turned to the others and told them in all seriousness,

"If we commit mutiny now, we might just survive." The others appeared to just be ready to agree with her when a voice that should not have sounded so close thundered on deck,

"Come out and fight, dogs!" Rowan howled when Usopp's tea flew at her face in his shock. The only thing that saved her was the ability to throw herself backwards in time. Sadly that didn't save Rowan from hitting her head on the floor. "_I'll murder the lot of you!_" A loud 'crash' exploded outside. Luffy, always the quickest little rubber man, was up and out of his seat before Rowan pulled herself up from the floor. The door slammed right at the boy's heels.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the quick witted boy shouted.

"What's it to you _who I am?_" Rowan stumbled to her feet as something else on deck got broken. Nami and Usopp scurried up to the door in order to look out. The redhead rubbed at the sore knot now present on her head.

"How many?" Zolo demanded from behind them all.

"One, I think!" Nami hissed with her nose up against the glass.

"Let Luffy handle it," the swordsman shrugged. It was three crashes later that Rowan let out an aggravated huff and stood up.

"By the Kings of Old if those two idiots keep going on like this we won't have any ship left." Usopp and Nami scurried out of Rowan's way and she all but exploded from the galley door. Rowan found herself exiting just as Luffy grabbed the back of someone's head and flipped him over his body. Using his momentum and muscles, Luffy tossed the enemy into the storage room door underneath her. Rowan growled low in her throat when she saw that the fight had lead to part of the railing in front of her to be destroyed.


	12. Chapter 12: Through a Man's Eyes

**Chapter Twelve: Through a Man's Eyes**

Zolo watched the door slam behind the red headed she-demon with a raised eyebrow. Right after Rowan's slam, there was a final loud crash outside and Luffy's voice rising. Assuming it the fight was over, either because Rowan had tossed them over board which seemed highly possible, or because Luffy had ended it, Zolo didn't know nor did he care. However, being the First Mate, he felt as if he had to at least pretend. Pushing his body up on to his feet, Zolo pushed open the door to the outside world.

The tension that set in Rowan's shoulders when she so much as sensed Zolo set in her shoulders the second he took one step outside. He wasn't sure if it was nervousness or anger, but he'd place his swords on it being anger. The woman was too easily agitated.

Zolo smirked lightly while coming up close from behind.

Rowan wasn't just easily agitated, but proud and haughty as well. She most definitely acted like a little princess. He had about laughed to death when she started to order him and the others around. Her voice, a bit deep for a woman's, had held that arrogant tone that expected to be followed quickly and to the letter. Surprisingly, Zolo didn't care though for the simple fact that she seemed to know what she was doing.

Shaking off these thoughts for the time being, Zolo stood beside the tense red head and looked at the enemy. He all but felt his heart sink when he recognized the pained face flat out on the deck.

"Well, I'll be…it's Johnny," he whistled lowly. Rowan's head jumped on her shoulders, going from him to the defeated man in quick succession. He half expected to see her head go rolling after snapping off her neck.

Once Johnny recognized him, the black haired man was on his feet and quickly.

"Zolo!" the man stuttered with his surprise clear. "My brother!" And there was the nickname. Zolo was a tad shocked Johnny hadn't called him that first.

"Brother?" the deep voice of Rowan questioned. Hands were placed on hips, fingers curling lightly. The woman was radiating so much tension Zolo was surprised it wasn't manifesting.

"What's going on?" Zolo demanded from his former comrade. "Where's Yosaku?" With a little blood dribbling down his chin and nose, Johnny's face turned sour. Even through his ever present sunglasses Zolo saw Johnny's eyes widen and his usually tan skin tone paled. His gut twisted at the expression but then Zolo knew Johnny was a bit of an eccentric.

"Listen to me! Yosaku is dying!" With Rowan's help Zolo had everyone quickly and efficiently getting Johnny's ship to Merry Go's side and brought aboard the other ragtag member of the Johnny Yosaku group. Yosaku had heavy bandages drenched in blood surrounding his stomach and more blood was coming from his loosened teeth and nostrils. Johnny sat next to his partner as Zolo and the others surrounded him.

"He was fit as a fiddle until a few days ago then he went pale and started passing out! I don't know what's wrong!" He felt more than saw Rowan get closer. Looking over at the red head he saw her giving Yosaku a critical gaze with her eyes that reminded him of green olives. Yosaku was breathing heavily, a gurgling sound coming from blood rattling around in his throat. Tears filling his eyes, Johnny bowed his head into his crossed legs. "His teeth are falling out and he's bleeding from old scars. I didn't know what to do so I went to get some rest and think on that rock. Then one of you shot a cannonball at me!" Zolo watched both his Captain and Usopp bow at the waist to Johnny.

"Forgive us!" they chime together.

"That's history. Forget it. What good are apologies, anyway?"

'_Says the one who's always shouting 'sorry','_ Zolo snorted to himself. Johnny really was one for dramatics. But then with Yosaku bleeding all over Merry's deck, this time he wasn't just being over dramatic. Tears still pouring down his cheeks, Johnny sobbed,

"Our reputation has grown. Pirates fear the names of Johnny and Yosaku. He's my trusted partner, we've hunted pirates together for years. My brother's gonna…is he gonna die?" Zolo didn't pay any attention to Rowan as she and Nami conversed in hushed tones. The two females nodded at each other before turning on the group of males.

"Idiot!" Nami barked. Zolo felt his anger spike as the newly designated boatswain marched forward, her boot clad feet making repeated 'thumps' on the hard wood floor.

"Oi, woman!" Zolo barked behind her but the women ignored him in favor of glaring down at Johnny who returned it.

"You dare make light of my partner's death?" he growled. Those green eyes rolled in their sockets before Rowan turned on the two black haired boys.

"Go inside the galley and get the limes. Make sure to squeeze them good and bring it back out here." The two boys rushed to do as Rowan ordered. Zolo almost smirked at the tone she used. She definitely expected to be followed on everything she said. Watching the two boys scamper up the stairs, Rowan then turned back to Johnny and the unconscious Yosaku. Zolo watched her closely as she bent down and began to check what he could only assume to be vitals. "You're both idiots," she accused bitterly while lifting Yosaku's lips and checking his gums. "You claim to be well known seamen but apparently you're no better than novices looking for a thrill." Johnny's mouth opened, ready to throw an insult but stopped when Rowan fixed him with a glare. Zolo didn't fault him for it. The woman's glare was a tad scary but then she had been throwing it at him so much lately he was getting use to it.

Luffy and Usopp came thundering down the stairs with a mug in hand. While Usopp held the near dead man's head up, Luffy shoved the barrel down his throat. Rowan's fist lashed out and hit Luffy upside the head.

"Easy!" she barked. "If you end up drowning him it'll be no better than him dying of scurvy!" With that she stood up and turned to fix Johnny with her glare again. Nami came to stand by Rowan's side and demanded,

"How long has it been since he's had any vegetables or fruits?" Nami looked over her shoulder to the two, Luffy being gentler as he fed the squished limes to Yosaku. "He's got scurvy from malnutrition. If he's not too far gone that should do it along with some good rest." Johnny's face burst into an explosion of relief as he tried to hug the two women.

"Really, sisters?" If he hadn't been watching her, Zolo would have missed Rowan's shoulders hunch up to her ears and accompany a murderous look, one not even he had been cursed with. Zolo was sure if she had been anywhere else, like an ally, Johnny would be dead. Nami dodged the hug well enough.

"_Don't_ call me that," Rowan snarled as the thunderously expression changed back to one of simple annoyance. Shaking her head the young woman's hair flicked around her ears, or what was seeable underneath her snow cap. "Besides any sailor worth his salt should know about scurvy. It used to be the cause of death for most sailors," Rowan explained while crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Doctors figured out that it was only caused by poor nutrition. Since fruits and vegetables rot easily you have to be careful," Nami finished explaining. Rowan's face fell in what Zolo found to be a hilarious look of exasperation when Luffy gasped at Nami,

"You're like a doctor!" Usopp tilted his nose into the air and smirked.

"I knew you were a smart woman!"

"You're all going to die at sea," Rowan stated as if saying the time of day instead of predicting a death. Jumping to their feet Zolo started when he saw Johnny and Yosaku begin to dance on the deck. Apparently Rowan's cure was a miracle cure.

"Saved by lime juice!" Yosaku cheered in a voice higher than Johnny's.

"Good job, brother!" Johnny laughed while throwing his arms up in the air. Rowan's face flushed with anger as she turned on the boys and shouted,

"You're not healed enough for that!" And with that the woman clipped her heels and stormed off with all the dignity of a queen.

'_Such a princess,_' Zolo chuckled to himself before turning back to his two former comrades. While he had been getting his name, Zolo had stumbled upon these two goofs a couple of years ago. They had stuck to him like glue for a good year or so before they had all decided to part ways. Partly because Zolo had bigger dreams then they and partly because the heads Zolo was going after were at a level way above that of their skills.

The two couldn't have been more different though when it came to appearance. Johnny was a tanned man of average built and height. Coal black hair was cut short to his head, just above his ears. Zolo had personally never seen Johnny's eyes for thin, sporty looking sunglasses always covered them while pointed eyebrows covered those. Tattooed on the man's left cheek, just below his eye, was the character for 'sea'. Always on for comfort, Johnny wore a simple v-neck purple shirt with off-white pants and a blue jacket over top the shirt. His sword, a fine piece of work that got longer as it went from the hilt and instead of a point ended with a straight line, was strapped to his right hip.

Yosaku on the other hand kept his hair short with a buzz cut, giving the appearance of light black hair covering his scalp. Coal black eyes, squinty and small in shape were clearly seeable. Instead of glasses, Yosaku wore a red head guard with a metal guard across the forehead. Dressed up in a pair of yellow checkered shorts and a black t-shirt, the man also had a green trench coat donning his shoulders. His sword was on his left hip, showing him to be right handed.

Wrapping one arm around his waist and gripping his chin with the other, Johnny declared,

"Introduction time. I'm Johnny!"

"And I'm Yosaku!" the partner introduced while smoking a cigarette. "We're Brother Zolo's old bounty-hunting partners! Pleased to meet you. I don't know how to thank all of you. I was sure I was a goner."

"I still can't believe it. Pirate Hunter Zolo is a pirate!" Johnny laughed. Zolo rolled his eyes in their sockets. Something told him that he would be hearing that for years. Blood suddenly spewed from Yosaku's mouth, taking the man to the ground.

"I told you!" Rowan's voice echoed from galley above.

"Lie down and rest!" Zolo barked at the buzz cut man.

Eventually Zolo got Yosaku back down to their ship and resting on a bed. Leaving Johnny to keep an eye on him, Zolo climbed back up to his ship and landed with a solid 'thunk'.

"Learned anything?" Nami questioned from the stairs which she sat upon, legs stretched out in front of her.

"A long voyage on the high seas is fraught with hidden dangers," Zolo offered, shoving one hand into his pocket.

"Those guys would be dead if we hadn't come along," Usopp said, leaned up against the mast. Arms tossed behind his head Usopp looked up towards the sky. "We still need someone who can transform the ship's stores into something edible, a ship's cook."

"He's right. It's an absolute necessity!" Zolo looked over his shoulder as Johnny came back on to their ship. Yosaku must have gone to sleep. Sticking out his tongue and grinning from ear to ear, Luffy laughed easily at the situation.

"Okay! We'll look for a sea cook! What good is a ship without decent grub?" Johnny began to do a little dance that made him look like he had to pee and raised up an arm.

"Brother! Brother!" the man shouted like an impatient school boy.

"Speak, Johnny."

"If you need a cook, I know where to find one. But whether he'll join up with you is another matter. Just two or three days journey from here is a restaurant; an ocean-going restaurant."

"An ocean-going restaurant?" Zolo and the others repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, but you must be careful. Some rough customers frequent that place." Already excited at the prospect, Luffy was off and running with Usopp quick on his heels. Nami smiled at the idea and went down to the girl's room. "Brother," Johnny continued stopping Zolo from going to find a certain red headed she-demon. He really did enjoy watching her get all flustered. "They say even that Hawkeye you were hunting goes there."

Zolo felt the sweat break out cold over his skin as his heart missed a beat. The cold sweat drenched every part of his body, adrenaline kicking in strong. His goal was so close Zolo could almost _taste _the victory and achievement. A small smirk was pulling at his lips as he imagined exactly what this all meant.

It was such a shame that at that moment the she-demon's voice entered his mind, as cold and uncaring as an iceberg,

"I have more of a right than anyone in this Blue to tell you that," she had all but barked, her face flushed with an anger that was suddenly burning deep from within. "The one who already holds that title will kill you, Roronoa. And you'll be killing Luffy and any other crewmen you might gather between then and now. That man isn't a joke."

Zolo's smirked slipped in to a frown. Johnny was already speaking with the others, and no one was paying him any mind. Licking at suddenly dry lips Zolo walked up the stairs and to the galley. He found the little princess staring at a pear that only had one bit taken from it. A cigarette was burning in a ashtray, forgotten. Rowan appeared lost in thought seeing how she didn't say anything or so much as flinch when he walked in. Closing the door softly behind him, Zolo took the quiet moment to study the female.

Her features were rather broad for a woman. Nothing about her was thin like Nami. Large muscles laired on a thick skeleton. But it wasn't just her body that was broad. A rectangular head sat on square shoulders. A nose that was almost too long for her face sat in the middle of her face while two oval eyes of olive green stared blankly at the fruit in hand. Lips that were full but small pouted lightly from underneath that nose. Cheekbones high and arched just like her dark eyebrows on a small forehead.

Zolo first noticed that she had taken off her hat, which lay on the table. He saw that her hair curled lightly around her ears. In the past few days Zolo had come to terms that it wasn't normal for her to not wear that thing. He didn't really understand why though. She had pretty hair. Not as bright as Nami's but a true red color that glittered.

The next thing Zolo noticed was that while the woman wasn't drop dead gorgeous, not even beautiful, she was just pretty. He had seen prettier ladies but all of them had seemed…flimsy. No, not even flimsy but unanchored or something along those lines. Rowan however seemed as down to earth as they came. Except for this one moment, the woman had been aware of everything little thing; constantly on edge and constantly looking out for danger. What danger he didn't know. And this made Rowan pretty along with her unique coloring and features.

Now she wasn't the prettiest girl that Zolo had ever seen but Zolo found it odd about what he was thinking. He didn't usually bother with the softer sex. All except for Kuina, none of them had anything to do with what he wished to accomplish. Sure, he had had his share of 'professional' women come on to him. Ever since he had become a well known bounty hunter they had all but swarmed him at every place he had gone too. He had a hell of a time prying their greedy hands off him and had once even woken to them being in his room. It was one reason why Zolo loved his _Haramaki. _It took them longer to get around it and gave him plenty of warning.

But despite her not being as pretty, Zolo was actually more attracted to this woman who could probably stab him at any given moment should she be in a foul mood; which she usually was around him.

Finally Zolo noticed something that made his stomach tight and not in a good way. Rowan, who usually looked like she had eaten something sour when he was around, was staring at her pear with a look that tugged at Zolo's usually stone heart. Her eyelids were drooped, her lips pulled down and a misty glaze had filled those green eyes. Those eyes weren't staring at the fruit but at something far, far away; and something sad.

Zolo found that he didn't like her looking so sad. He found her cuter when she was either mocking her enemies or holding her head like the Queen she obviously thought she was.

Deciding that he'd rather not face one of those daggers of hers, Zolo announced his presence.

"Thank you." Her entire body all but jumped out of her clothes and her eyes went to the size of dinner plates. Head snapping on shoulders, Rowan's olive green eyes turned on him with shock turned to anger. Something he found she did whenever she got nervous or surprised. The woman's mouth worked for a couple of minutes before she fully registered what he was saying.

"Huh?" was the smart reply that tumbled out of her mouth.

"For Yosaku. Thanks." Zolo walked closer to the woman, trying to make himself as relaxed as possible. The tension in her shoulders was about as obvious as a typhoon. Once again Zolo decided it best to treat Rowan as a fatigue warn warrior. Slow and steady was the key. So Zolo sat himself down in front of the copper haired girl and made no sudden movements. Not once removing her eyes from him, Rowan took a slow bit out of her pear. Zolo watched her chew the fruit slowly, licking at her lips. Finally she said,

"It was something ever sailor would know. Nothing special." Zolo's eyes traveled over her face again. Sadness was still settled deep into her features. Crossing his arms on the table and leaning into it, Zolo shrugged one of his thick shoulders.

"Still, thank you. Yosaku is…special I guess you could say. Him and Johnny are good people. Crazy, but good." The barest hint of a smile pulled at the edge of her lips.

"Yeah, whatever you say Roronoa." Zolo decided then that one way to get her out of whatever funk she was in was to get her riled. Which was easy enough. The girl had a shorter fuse than a cannon. Shoving ideas as to _why_ he didn't want her to be sad to the back of his mind, Zolo just deciding on the next best way to tease her. The little arrogant priss that she was just couldn't stand to be teased. Her pride was a very big part of her.

"I do say Princess." And there was that spark of anger. It melted away the sad that had frozen to her bones and just like that she was back to her old normal self.

"Stop _calling_ me that, deader!" Zolo tossed back his head and laughed. He knew it annoyed the hell out of her. Looking back at her with one of his smirks Zolo saw her face flush like a teapot. "Oh!" she snapped, shoving up from the bench to slam her hands down. The pear rolled off somewhere to be forgotten by all except a rat. "You are the _most_ infuriating, pigheaded son of a bitch I have ever met Roronoa Zolo!" And with that the little Princess turned on her heels and marched towards the door. Still looking for some fun, Zolo heckled,

"Come on back here Princess," Her shoulders went up to her ears again. "I'm just teasing you." The woman glowered over her shoulder and didn't come back. Instead she stood where she was and stayed there. Patting the picnic table with one of his callused hands Zolo gave her a smaller, but just as arrogant smile. "Come on back here Rowan. I have a couple of questions for you." Those eyes narrowed on him and her nose tilted into the air.

"I don't have to listen to a damn word you say deader." Zolo lost his teasing and came out with the truth.

"You said you have more right than anybody to tell me about the World's Greatest. I want to know why you think that." Rowan's body went lax but her fists were clenched tight. She turned her eyes away from him, giving him her back fully. It wasn't a sign of weakness, Zolo knew. It was a sign that she didn't care what he thought of her, she wasn't going to show him anything. He could try and stab her but she'd fight to the death before that blade pierced her skin.

She didn't answer him. She just continued to stand there, staring at the door. Realizing he wasn't going to get an answer, Zolo let out a heavy huff and stood. Walking over to her, he stood at her back for a moment before reaching out and taking a little bit of her hair into his hand. The color reflected a hundred different tones of red back at him.

"I like your hair," he told her before walking past and exiting the room. Zolo wasn't sure if her face was flushed from anger…or pleasure.


	13. Chapter 13: Baratie

**I want to give a quick thanks to all who have fav'ed and reviewed! I would also like to apologize for the lateness of this update. My computer cord gave out so I've been without my precious computer for the past two weeks! **

**And because I keep forgetting to do this…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything associated with the work of Eiichiro Oda; only Rowan.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Baratie**

Oddest ship Rowan had _ever_ seen. Fairly large the ship was oval in shape and had two masts. While this wasn't common it wasn't what made the ship so strange. What was odd was the fish head at the front of the ship and what appeared to be a tail for a rudder at the back. Painted a sea green with orange trimming, the sails were dark and light yellow stripped. A lower deck, middle deck and upper deck were stacked on top of one another like layers on a cake.

Rowan liked it. "A ship wasn't a true ship unless it had personality," as her father had always said.

"Here we are! The ocean-going restaurant!" Johnny's voice rang over the deck and reached Rowan on the yard where she was hanging upside down and stitching up a small cut in the sails. Rowan was doing a poor job she would admit but Nami had refused to do it and that left only her. The Kings of Old knew Zolo and Luffy were useless and Usopp kept stabbing himself and getting blood all over the sails. "Brother Zolo! Brother Luffy! Brother Usopp! Brother Nami! Brother Rowan!" Rowan scowled hard enough that she accidently stabbed herself and that just made the scowl harsher.

The redhead watched the Baratie get closer from her upside down position. Usopp was in the crow's nest beside her, keeping an eye on the string she was using. The sharpshooter made a surprised noise of pure admiration as his eyes wondered to the ship. Luffy looked ready to have a heart attack in his excitement. Pulling herself up with her legs and stomach Rowan got on her feet. She caught hold of a rope and dropped to the main deck before joining everyone at the front of the ship to get a better look at the Baratie.

"What do you think?" Johnny laughed beside them all.

"What a huge fish!"

"Wow!"

"It's cool!"

"Definitely unique," Rowan chuckled just before the sound of another ship cutting through the water caught her attention. After turning her head, Rowan's eyes about popped out of their sockets when she saw that it wasn't just some ship coming up beside them, but a Marine vessel. Rowan's stomach churned with an old anger and apprehension as she took in the small ship, smaller than theirs, with a blue base and black jagged stripes decorating it. With a single mast and a small sail at the front more than likely used for steering. 'MARINE' was printed in big bold letters on the ship's sails and a small galley sat a bit far back on the small ship.

"Marines," Rowan inform her Captain, while already nodding to Usopp to get out the cannons. Most Marines didn't just wait by for an invitation to start raining cannonballs on those who held the Jolly Roger.

"Where'd it come from?" Luffy gasped while appearing by her side. Usopp let out a high pitched whine.

"I hope they don't blast us." Rowan's face fell as she watched Johnny and Yosaku suddenly cower down next to the railing.

"Hey, _we're_ not pirates!" Johnny whined in a way that sounded exactly like Usopp. Green eyes went to the galley where a man was suddenly walking out. Dressed smartly in a pinstriped suit the man had blond hair he obviously took great care for. A small scar was on his right cheek and his knuckles were embraced with screw driver brass knuckles.

Instinctively Rowan pulled her hat further down around her ears, hiding all of her hair. Rowan's stomach was twisted with a nervous knot as she kept her face turned.

"Pirates…unknown," the man stated while coming to the side of his ship. Clutching fists with his brass knuckles, the man narrowed thick brows. "I'm Lieutenant Ironfist Fullbody, minister of the Marines. Who's the Captain? Speak your name."

"Monkey D. Luffy. We just made our pirate flag yesterday!" Rowan stared blankly at her Captain before saying,

"I think we need to have a discussion on what one should and should not say."

"Yesterday?" Johnny snickered.

"What amateurs!" Olive eyes glowered at the two Bounty Hunters, shutting them up right quick.

"I'm Usopp." Rowan didn't even bother with that one. Fullbody's eyes scanned over the two Bounty Hunters before he raised an eyebrow.

"You two scalawags look familiar. You visit the Government Agencies a lot. You're those two-bit Bounty Hunters Yosaku and Johnny. Captured by pirates, eh?"

'_What pirates capture hunters?_' Rowan scoffed to herself. Rowan worked with the shadows her own head caused and casted one over her face with the slight turn of head. The redhead had wasted too much time in staying hidden to lose it all now because of one stupid Marine.

"Yosaku, this bloke may have insulted us," Johnny huffed while putting a fist to his mouth.

"Two-bit? He can't call us that. It's a matter of honor. Let's make Mr. Marine fancy-pants revise his view of us." Rolling her eyes Rowan watched the two charge the Marine and end up getting their pathetic rears handed to them. Beaten and bloody the two landed back on Merry's deck with their legs kicked up and face busted. A couple of posters exploded from inside Johnny's shirt.

"Are you guys weak or what?" Luffy snorted while looking down upon the two.

"No," Yosaku stuttered. "He's really tough."

"A hair's breathe from death…"

"What _are _you doing?" Zolo demanded of the two with a shake of his head. Rowan looked through her eyelashes as the door to the galley opened and a pale hand reached out. The hand grabbed hold of the Marine's shirt sleeve.

"Fullbody, quit picking on those sissies, and let's go," a sickly sweet voice cooed.

"Yes, my dear." The man turned narrow eyes upon her crew and sneered, "It's your lucky day, pirate scum. It's my day off. I've come to dine. But beware. When we meet again, you're dead." Rowan simply shook her head at the absurd notion. When she was about to go back down to the galley Nami knelt down beside Johnny to look at the posters.

"What's this, Johnny?"

"Wanted posters," the man groaned out through a cracked and bleeding lip. "Pirates and bounties, Sister Nami." Rowan's brows furrowed as her lips turned southward as she noticed a sudden cold sweat had broken out on Nami's pearly skin. "An ugly business, I get a bounty for everyone I kill. Something wrong?"

"This is bad!" Usopp screamed making everyone's head shoot up. The liar was pointing a finger at a rather menacing looking cannon pointed towards them. "They're aiming a cannon at us!" The familiar sound of gunpowder being stuck with a light filled Rowan's ears just after the flash temporarily blinded you. "_They fired on us!_"

"I'll handle it!" Luffy's voice cut through the cannon fire just as he jumped on to the railing and inflated like a balloon. "**GUM-GUM BALLOON!**" Rowan watched with wide eyes as the cannonball hit Luffy dead on in his inflated stomach before shooting off…towards the Baratie. Rowan's gut fell like a cannonball in water all the way to her feet as the real cannonball exploded against the top deck.

"_You returned it to the wrong place, idiot!_" Zolo thundered. Tears poured down Luffy's face as he fell back off the rail and on to the deck.

"Great," Nami groaned.

"We're going to be stuck here for a while," Rowan sighed while hanging her head backwards and letting the dread sink deep into her bones.

'_Why did I join up with this idiot?_'

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Rowan stared at the waves lapping against Merry Go's side with drooping eyes and mouth hanging open. A couple of rough looking cooks had dragged Luffy off a while ago and it didn't appear that the boy would be coming back any time soon. Rowan was bored out of her mind.

"Where's Luffy?" Zolo demanded, sounding just as bored as she felt. "Maybe they're making him wash dishes for a month?"

"The honest fool. He should've blamed the Marine ship."

"Want to get revenge on the ship?" Rowan mused aloud. Blowing up a Marine ship sounded like it would cure her boredom. The blank looks she received had Rowan huffing and turning back to the sea. "It sounds fun," Rowan whined under your breath.

"Wanna check on him?" Usopp said good-naturally. "And eat? Well?" Rowan plucked up at the idea of a good meal after keeping herself alive with just pears and the occasional sandwich.

"Aye," Rowan smiled while jumping to her feet. A gun shot rang in the air, forcing Rowan's head to duck and the others to flinch. Lips pulled hard into a frown, she shared a look with the others before all of them quickly exited the ship and walked around the wrap around deck on the Baratie. Rowan heard Johnny and Yosaku ask where they were going and what the sound had been but the redhead ignored them completely. Zolo shouted something over his shoulder.

Rowan was a bit surprised to find a rather oddly shaped man toss out a rough looking customer in the back. The others eating were cheering and shouting while none other than Fullbody himself, matted with blood, all but slunk out the door past Rowan with his pale companion. Another Marine was helping a shot Marine out after them.

"By the Kings," Rowan whisper to herself in her confusion while shaking her head.

"Please excuse the issue we just had madams and mon-sewers." Rowan raised an arched brow at the name and the oddly shaped man. Of average height and muscular, the man's forearms were larger than his biceps. With a thick chest and chicken legs, both his arms and legs were covered in a thick black hair. His chin, which extended from the rest of his face, had a stripped beard that went up above his thick lips to form a mustache. Dressed in a two lined button suit with short sleeves and short pants, he had a white apron tied around his stomach and a rope tied around his close shaven head. "How many?"

"Four," Rowan answered before the others could.

"Right this way, squid-face." The woman would have dropped the man then and there but Usopp restrained her. Leading a huffing Rowan and laughing others to a table, the man handed out menus before heading to the kitchen and saying someone would be with them eventually. Burning holes in to the man's back Rowan ripped open the menu and glowered at the squiggles and markings on the inside.

Rowan's stomach knotted as she ran her eyes over the words and began to sing 'eeny-meeny-miny-moe' to herself. Hoping she liked whatever Rowan ended up getting she placed the menu down, with her finger on the item and waited for whoever would serve them to come.

It took longer than Rowan would have suspected for someone to get their order and their food to be brought out, but considering how she didn't really spot any waiters or waitress Rowan could only guess that was to be expected.

'_For such a famous place you'd think they'd have more staff,_' Rowan mused to herself while forking at the pasta in the bowl in front of her. Rowan's little picking game hadn't let her down. The food was great and mouth watering to the point where she was rushing to get more of it into her mouth. With Zolo to her left and Nami to her right, Usopp sat in front of Rowan. It was Usopp who first spotted their Captain. The liar was quick to point him out to them all and Rowan looked over her shoulder to see Luffy with an apron around his waist. Luffy let out a startled grunt before shouting,

"You guys?" Throwing another spoonful of pasta goodness into her mouth Rowan shot the little rug rat a smirk over her shoulder.

"Hi, chore boy!" Nami waved with the same evil smirk on her face.

"So…you gotta work for a year," Usopp snickered. They had found that out from one of the 'waiters' when they had asked.

"Can we change the ship's flag?" Zolo taunted. Rowan couldn't help but laugh when Luffy got all huffy and roared at them all,

"You're eating without me? I'm slaving and you're eating out! That's mean!"

"As Captain you should be happy we're taking care of ourselves," Rowan mocked with a slight tilt of her nose and a naughty little smirk. Rowan barely registered someone calling out Luffy's name but the boy himself caught her complete attention as he came up next to them with his finger up his nose. Zolo, who was looking towards Usopp, didn't even notice Luffy place a booger in the swordsman's drink. With a snort of laughter Rowan made sure to move her glass and food from Luffy's reach. The redhead's smile was going from ear to ear.

"Why shouldn't we enjoy a nice meal?" the swordsman shrugged. Usopp and Nami were beside themselves with poorly contained laughter.

"Yeah, why not?" Usopp choked out. Rowan had to slap a hand over her mouth when Zolo lifted up his glass. "The food's not bad here," he said with a lazy smile. "But I do feel bad for you…" Zolo was up and out of his chair before his glass ever hit his lip and slammed the glass down the boy's throat. "_You drink it!_" Unable to contain it any longer, the redhead howled with laughter in a way she hadn't had for a good decade. Luffy hit the ground with Zolo glowering above.

"What'd you do that for?" Luffy screeched.

"What did _you _do that for?" Zolo barked right back. Usopp slapped at the table with laughter before heaving out,

"My sides hurt!" Rowan was holding her own side as laughter bubbled out of her throat and tears filled her eyes. The sudden voice was almost unnoticed by Rowan but then the owner of the voice was right next to her, arms flying and a booming voice crowing,

"O sea, how grateful I am for this day of days! O love! Smile upon me, for I cannot survive this pain. I would stoop too becoming a pirate or even a devil, if only I could be with you. Such tragedy! The obstacles between us are great!" Surprised, Rowan looked up at the stranger who was suddenly beside them. She swore the one eye they could see was shaped like a pulsating heart.

The stranger was a handsome man, made up of sharp features. Thin lips, pointy nose and oval eye all place on a face on an oval head. Unlike Zolo, he was lanky and thin with wiry muscles covering his frame. The man had hair the color of corn silk and it curled around his ears where it stopped. Bangs fell to cover his left eye leaving only his right, which was a dark shade of brown that made it appear black. In a pair of black slacks with a black jacket over top a blue stripped dress shirt, the man was definitely dressed to impress. The most impressive thing about this man though, and the most shocking, was that the only seeable eyebrow was curled. It circled like a dartboard over his eye at the end while the rest was stretched out normally. Shoes that were rubbed to the point of reflecting the lights above the circular ship covered the man's feet. A cigarette was clutched between the man's teeth. The smell of the smoke told Rowan it was from the East Blue.

"Obstacles, Sanji?" a voice Rowan had never before heard said making both she and the others look over. This 'Sanji' all but snapped his neck in his hurry to look at the newcomer. An old man in a chef's uniform and chef's hat, that was way over exaggerated in length, leaned against a chair. A braided mustache sat on the man's lip, long and striking. Age had made wrinkles on his sea worn skin stand out and his nose had continued to grow while the rest of his features had stopped. A stomach starting to more fat than muscle puffed out over the apron tied around his waist. The stern looking man's right leg was missing and replaced with a peg.

"The crap-geezer!" the blonde next to them hissed.

"Follow your heart. Go be a pirate. I don't need you here anymore," the man ordered. The stern tone and sharp eyes of this man told Rowan that he was probably the owner. The fact that he was also ordering the man next to her gave proof to that idea.

"What?" Sanji snapped while walking away from the group. "Hey, crap-geezer! I'm the assistant chef here. What do you mean, I'm not needed?" The head chef pushed himself up from the chair he had been leaning against and walked closer to Sanji.

"You fight with the customers. You waste hours flaring your nostrils for the women, and you're a lousy cook. You're nothing but dead weight, Sanji. The other cooks don't much like you, either. So go be a pirate and get out of my restaurant." Rowan might have believed the word's the elder spoke had there been any actual bite to his gruff voice; the man really just sounded bored, as if this was a conversation they had had on many occasions prior. Sanji was across the floor to the man in a manner of seconds and placing a demanding hand on the old man.

"Don't step over the line, old man! You can insult me, but don't _ever_ insult my cooking! I'm staying right here! You have no say in the matter!" The old man had Sanji flipping in the air in a move Rowan didn't even have time to comprehend. Seeing where the man was sending Sanji, Rowan grabbed hold of her plate and drink and watched as the young man was sent hurtling into their table. Breaking under his weight, the table gave way and Sanji hit the ground. With a dignified snort, the head chef turned and started back to what Rowan could only assume to be the kitchens.

"You can't kick me out!" Sanji suddenly shouted beside the redhead as he scurried to his feet. An angry expression was decorated by a blush of red. "I'll cook here forever! Until you die!" Rowan took another bite of her food while chewing thoughtfully.

"I won't die. I'll live another hundred years."

'_He just might,_' Rowan snorted too herself while swallowing.

"Gotta have the last word, eh?" Sanji shouted after the departing man. Rowan watched Luffy with some interest as the boy all but scurried to the chef's side.

"Great! You've got permission. Come be my cook!"

"_Never!_"

With a new table and drinks refilled, the redhead soon found herself bombarded with affection she wasn't quite sure what to do with. Nami on the other hand didn't have that problem. Sanji was just downright smitten with Nami and head over heels for Rowan. Wine was gifted along with a cup of fruits, Rowan's being mostly pears once she had accidently let that slip. With the food, Rowan found herself able to ignore Sanji for the most part and just give him a smile now and again.

"Forgive the commotion. A fruit macedoine, with my compliments," Sanji told Nami while all but hugging her from behind and refilling her wine glass. The head chef hadn't been kidding when he said Sanji's flared his nostrils when he flirted with the girls. Munching on the fruit in her cup, Rowan brought her wine glass to her nose and sniff. The familiar scent of grapes filled her nose. She supposed it would be good for someone who liked wine. Sadly, Rowan had taken after her mother more than her father in the aspect of her beverages. Grog was Rowan's friend, unlike his sister wine. "And a grand mariner as a digestive, my princesses." Rowan twitched so hard at the nickname that she about spilled her drink and choked on the food. Nami on the other hand was all but soaking up the affection.

"How gallant," she cooed.

"Not at all." Usopp began to bang his hands on the table demanding attention.

"Don't we get any?" the liar snapped while Zolo just stared at Rowan and sipped his tea. Rowan frowned when she realized he was staring and shot him a look that could melt steel. The swordsman just gave her a little smirk that had blood boiling. Zolo went back to his drink with an amused grin. "That's discrimination! I'll sue!"

"Sexism actually," Rowan snipped at the boy with more bite to her tone than she had meant.

"I gave you tea, didn't I?" Sanji growled, losing the flirtation and turning back into the scrappy chef they had earlier seen. "You should be gratefully, you mangy octopus!" Usopp was up and out of his seat, the two boys butting heads. Rowan left them to it and began to take in the crowd around them. There were a lot of different people within the walls of the Baratie.

"You wanna fight?" Usopp barked. "I'm not gonna take that from you! Get him, Zolo!" Rowan really couldn't help but shot Usopp a look.

"Get him yourself," Zolo deadpanned. Rowan's fork slammed down hard into Luffy's hand as the little bugger tried to run off with her food.

"Back off Luffy!" the redhead snarled through clenched teeth. Rowan jabbed the fork in the boy's direction again when he eyed the food. "It's mine!" Usopp and Sanji were still going at it. Sanji was chewing hard on the butt of his cigarette. Usopp pointed sharply at his mostly eaten food with a scowl.

"You haven't even cleared my plate!"

"There are mushrooms on it. Eat them!" Rowan slapped Luffy with the back of the fork before slashing at him with it. Sanji and Usopp were face to face now as the two all but bit at each other heels. They reminded Rowan a lot of spitting tomcats.

"I don't like mushrooms. I ate a poison mushroom once when I was a kid!"

"Well _those_ aren't poisonous, so eat ever bite, long nose!"

"Touch it and die!" Rowan snarled while stabbing at Luffy again as he tried to maneuver around it. Luffy truly was like a little, annoying, brother.

"Oh, please don't fight over me!" Nami cooed with a fake look of concern that was drenched in sweetness. Rowan stabbed Luffy and then raised an eyebrow at the orangette that resulted in Nami winking back.

"As you wish," was Sanji's immediate response. Usopp on the other hand just got fussy.

"Who's fighting over you?" he roared. Reaching out, Nami took Sanji's face in hand and brought him close. With a look of coy devilish, the girl whispered in a sickly sweet way,

"Chef dear?"

"Yes, my sweet?"

"This gourmet fare is a tad pricy…" Rowan would later swear that Sanji's only seeable eye turned into a heart before the man squeaked out,

"For you it's free!" Nami let out a shrike and threw her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Hooray! My hero!" Sanji blushed as if he had received a rather bad sunburn, before it went back to normal and he turned to the boys.

"Pay up, you bums!" The chef gave Rowan a bright smile that almost blinded her. Luffy pouted while just sipping at Usopp's forgotten tea in the boy's disserted chair. With that being said, Sanji all but sauntered off with a saucy smile and a sway in his step.

"Did you bewitch him?" Zolo scoffed as he looked after the chef with a disproving glare.

"You three better watch out too," Nami giggled, wine swirling in its glass. Rowan took a sip of the wine but found it not to her taste. She looked over her shoulder to see that Sanji was greeting more women at the front door.

"What a lady's man," Usopp scoffed with a deadpan expression.

"He's wearing a suit. What did you expect?" Rowan asked while sipping at her wine again with a small grimace. In a matter of seconds Sanji was back at their table and slamming the back of his heel down on top of Luffy's head. The boy coughed into the tea as Usopp's drink was shoved into his nose.

"Enough goofing off, chore boy!" Sanji thundered before dragging the reluctant boy off. "Offer hot towels to our customers."

"Okay…"


	14. Chapter 14: A Haunting Night

**Chapter Fourteen: A Haunting Night  
><strong>

_She was running. The darkness of the moonless night had become a real thing, swallowing around her from all sides. The thicket cut into her bare feet as her arms pumped at her side. Lungs aflame, she gasped in as much air as she possible could in short, small gasps of uncontrolled fear. Her entire body was screaming at her to stop and rest, to sit down and cry until someone found her and took care of everything. But her mom had told her to run and not stop until she reached the mountain pass. She had to do as her mother said. Her mind swore she felt hot breath on her neck breath. She could feel their weapons biting at her heels and their howls of triumph as they continued to gain on her. _

_ A scream tore from her throat as a root reached out and grabbed at her feet. Her young body skidded across the ground and she felt the tear in her knees and palms. Tears blinded her along with the darkness now as she scuttled back to her feet and tried to run again. Heaving sobs shook her. But she couldn't stop. She had to keep going. She had to make it to the mountains. She had promised._

A silent scream ripped Rowan's throat as she flew up from her hammock, eyes wide and swerving in their sockets. Panting uncontrollably, Rowan tried to take in the darkness around her. Its evil claws raked at her skin as she fought against the remains of the dream. Heart ready to pop out of its confinements, Rowan tried to detangle herself from the blanket around her feet. With a little screech Rowan hit the ground, having fallen out of the hammock. She kicked and fought until she was free to stand. The redhead leapt to her feet before tripping and slamming hard against a wall. She was looking everywhere for him. Rowan knew he was going to climb from the darkness just like he had every time she felt safe.

Every little shadow had Rowan jumping and ready to run. A small groan had the woman all but plastered against the wall as sweat stung her panic and tear filled eyes. A cold jacket of sweat covered her from head to toe and made her feel disgusting. The scent of fear clung to the air like poisons gas. She stunk of the fear and couldn't stop.

"Rowan?" a woman's voice questioned with a thick heaviness to it. Rowan jerked so harshly her body slammed into the desk held in the room. Curses spilled past her panicking lips. "Rowan?" Nami asked again, her voice still thick with sleep but slowly awakening. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," the woman gritted out from between clenched teeth. Hands were at her side as Rowan tried to relive some of the burning pain and olive eyes glared across the dark room. Nami's bed head had risen from underneath her pillow and she was blinking sleepily in the moonlight. Said eyes squinted against the pale light in order to get a better look across the room. "Go back to sleep, Nami. I just hit the desk on the way to the bathroom." Nami made a noise before laying her head back down.

Rowan remained in the dark for a few more minutes, waiting for Nami's breathing to even out completely. When it did, she made her way up through the latch above and crawled into the storage room. After reliving her weak bladder the woman paused when she stepped out of the bathroom. She was still to shaken up from the nightmare to go back to sleep. No doubt the scent of her fear would also be down there to suffocate her again. So instead, Rowan exited out on to the deck and breathed the salty night air in deeply.

The stress in her shoulders left with the air coming out through her nose. Falling against the storage room door, Rowan closed her eyes and simply listened to the world around. The waves lapping at the Baratie and Merry Go's sides were gentle and calm as a light breeze forced goose-bumps to freckle her bronzed skin. Snoring could be heard from within the Baratie along with someone rustling about on one of the other docked ships nearby. Leaning her head back Rowan opened her eyes and took in the moon light night. Merry was bathed in the silver beams, making it seem as if Rowan was still in a dream.

'_A much better dream,_' Rowan whispered to herself silently. Taking another moment, the woman finally pushed herself off the storage door room and walked around the lounge. At the back of Merry Go, Rowan crossed her arms and laid them on the rail which she then leaned against and took in the sea. The water was pitched black along with the sky. Salt water reflected the stars and moon above, giving the sky a crystal clear appearance and the sea a wavy outline. A warm breeze brushed up Rowan's back, gently catching unleashed hair and making it kiss her cheeks. The soft rocking of the ship was a sweet lullaby that Rowan found peace in.

"Rowan?" The redhead's head jerked up from between her shoulders where it had hung. Almost giving herself whiplash, Rowan turned to look at who had joined her. She was a bit surprised to find that it wasn't Zolo. That swordsman always seemed to pop up whenever she was alone.

"Usopp," Rowan greeted, bringing back her shock into a controlled expression. She had forgotten Usopp was on guard duty. She had actually completely forgotten she wasn't the only one awake onboard. Usopp came to join her at the rain and looked out to the dark horizon.

"Do you see something out there?" Rowan took back her position on the rail, propping her chin up on unclenched knuckles.

"No, there's nothing out there. I just wanted some fresh air. It gets a tad stale in the hull and Nami doesn't like it when I open the porthole." Rowan realized she was babbling on about pointless information. Her first two sentences had been enough to satisfy Usopp. Shutting her mouth with a small 'clink' of her teeth, the red head turned her gaze back out to the sea.

"How much longer do you think we'll be here?" Usopp questioned.

"I'm not quite sure…" Rowan admitted with a tiny frown. Her crew had been stationed at the Baratie for the past day and a half. Tomorrow would mark the second day. The Captain of the Baratie, Zeff, had refused to allow Luffy leave and being the idiot that he was, Luffy had stayed. Rowan hadn't had the slightest as to why the boy hadn't just left until earlier that day when she had stumbled upon him all but latched on to Sanji in hopes that he'd join the crew. Luffy had found another poor-sap.

'_Poor bastard,_' Rowan sighed. She guessed the blond haired lady's man was going to become the next crewmate. So far any Luffy had become this determined about had joined. After all she had finally relented

Usopp let out a deep sigh.

"Man this is boring. The foods great here but I wish we were sailing again." Rowan flashed a smile.

"Don't worry Usopp. We'll be sailing again soon I'm sure. Luffy isn't the type to just stay stationed in one place. Just take the time of relaxation and rest for the gift that it is." Usopp gave the woman next to him an odd look. She returned it with a raised brow. The smile that followed the interaction made Rowan want to leave. With a small chuckle the boy turned back to the open sea and propped his chin on crossed arms that lad against the rail.

"You know somethin', Rowan?" She made a noise of acknowledgment without looking to him. "While I've had a blast so far, I didn't think I'd get this homesick being away from my island." Rowan's green eyes spared a glance before she crackled her knuckles unconsciously. "I really do miss those little twerps and..." Seeming to realize that he was prattling on about something that was probably not something to prattle on about, Usopp shut his mouth. Rowan felt the uncomfortable aura settle down around them. With a tired sigh she rubbed at her neck and glanced up to the spotted sky that twinkled with stars.

"I sometimes get real homesick too," Rowan admitted slowly, with uncertainty lacing her words. "I wish to see the beaches that are on my island and feel the warm breeze that still smells like crisp autumn. The mountains in the distance standing guard over us all." Rowan allowed her mind to dip into the world that had been hers until ten years ago when everything had fallen apart. Reluctantly pulling herself up and away from the world that made her stomach sick with want, Rowan gave Usopp a small smile that didn't really touch her eyes. "But then I remember something my father use to tell me. For a pirate or any who sail the seas, their ship," She placed a hand on the rail surrounding them. "Their ship becomes their home. It becomes the beaches they miss or the mountains in the distance. My dad told me that whenever he would feel lonely he'd just embrace the love the ship was giving him." Rowan's smile turned warmer as she remembered the distinct voice of her father. "And you're lucky Usopp. This ship was made in your home so you sorta have your own little souvenir if you think about it." The smile that had made Rowan slightly uncomfortable for the sheer emotion in it came beaming back onto Usopp's face.

"Thanks Rowan." Her eyebrow arched higher before Usopp continued. "You're a pretty cool person, ya know that?" Mouth agape, Rowan had no chance to say anything else for at that moment a voice she really didn't want to hear called across,

"Usopp! Your shift's over." Rowan swore she heard her teeth popping she was clenching them so hard. Fists were made and her eyes narrowed dangerously. Usopp was giving her a look now that clearly stated his sudden fear for the woman who had gone from a small smile to full on snarl. Green eyes aflame, Rowan glowered at the green haired swordsman as he walked over to them with his hands stuffed in to his pockets. Deciding that it was best to disappear now, Usopp left without another word and disappeared down the door to the boy's bedroom.

Rowan could honestly say she would have liked nothing more than to throw Zolo overboard as he took Usopp's place beside her.

"Well, don't you look happy to see me?"

"Past experiences have told me that most moments with you result in me wanting to kill you." Zolo let out a bark of laughter that Rowan had to admit was cute; of course, she wanted to strangle herself the second after that thought entered her mind.

"So what are you doing out here?" An aggravated sigh passed Rowan's lips while she rolled her eyes.

"Can I not come out from the girl's room without everyone demanding why I dare show my face?" She knew she was being harder on Zolo than she had been on Usopp but Rowan just couldn't help herself. Be it because he had been crawling under her skin since she had first met him or just because there was something about him she didn't like, Rowan had very little patience for the swordsman. He brought out the worst in her.

So doing as she had been taught, Rowan simply gave Zolo something that really couldn't be described as a smile and said with sarcasm thick,

"I'll be going back to bed now, forgive me for my sudden intrusion upon your deck, good sir." Rowan began to march back towards the stairs that would lead her to the storage room. A warm hand on her wrist stopped Rowan in her tracks. The familiar red hot wrath Rowan had come to recognize over the years, roared to life inside her stomach. Head snapping on shoulders, tongue ready to be sharpened on this pathetic excuse of a man that _dared_ touch her, Rowan prepared to lash out when she saw the look on the man's face.

Rowan hadn't bothered to look upon the green haired swordsman much besides small glances. She hadn't wanted the man to think she was actually interested in his annoying, irritating, intriguing self. But now, now Rowan wished she had.

The most dominate feature upon the man's face she thought, was the angular eyes that stared at her with something she couldn't name. Sharp like a ravenous wolf's they reflected the half moon's glow, turning the onyx black to a burning silver that sent involuntary shivers down her spine. His long nose, like a wolf's snout, jetted out sharply from the center of his angular head. Lips, thin and chapped, were pulled down just the slightest as high eyebrows arched and narrowed upon the flat, broad plane of the man's forehead.

The man was something wild.

Rowan's breath caught in her throat as she watched the swordsman get closer to her. Her wrist still caught in his hand, she watched Zolo take one step at a time until he was but inches away from her. The strange look on his face hadn't left and that had her more nervous than a startled rabbit. A deadly seriousness settled on the man's strong, wolf life features that scared Rowan more than the strange look. It meant he was paying attention. Rowan didn't like to be paid attention to. An involuntary twitch jerked her body when the man said aloud,

"Don't do that." And now he was giving her orders. Anger flooding her again, the woman said tartly,

"Don't do what?" Zolo's face took on a heavy scowl that was as friendly as a smiling Sea King.

"That. Don't go hiding that anger of yours. It's annoying."

'_I'll show you hiding my anger,_' Rowan all but snarled on the inside before wrenching her wrist from the dead man's grip.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" A smirk that set her blood boiling blossomed on the man's face. Rowan could feel the blood rush into her cheeks as her anger took hold of her.

"There we go, princess." She had to say when she felt her fist make contact with the side of Zolo's face that it felt good. The familiar burn came to life in her knuckles as he hit the ground hard with a solid 'thud'. Rowan pivoted on her heels and marched herself down to the girl's room, nose held high and shoulders pulled back.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Rowan watched the oncoming galleon with a hollow feeling in her stomach. Standing in the crow's nest with arms crossed over under her breasts, Rowan called down over her shoulder,

"We have company." The others on the ship went to the front where Johnny and Yosaku were laid out after their 'horrid' fight with the Marine Fullbody. Bandaged and healing the two been one headache after another as they continued to talk and talk and talk some more.

"Can you see their colors?" Usopp shouted up at Rowan. The red head reached down and picked up the binoculars that were hung on the inside of the nest and looked through them. Focusing in on the oncoming galleon, Rowan looked to the top of a broken mast and to the flapping black flag. A Jolly Roger snapped pathetically in the wind with two hourglasses held between the bones. Rowan lowered the binoculars with a small frown.

"Don Krieg's Pirates."

Don Krieg was a man whose name was talked about only in soft whispers at a dark inn with grog to loosen the scared tongues. Nicknamed the 'Pirate Admiral' for the fifty galleons he commanded, Krieg was known for being heartless and a dirty fighter. His first action as a pirate was done under the guise of a Marine with a Marine ship and later known for flying the white flag before laying waste to a village.

Rowan could say whole heartedly she hated this man. While she was a born-and-raised pirate, she wasn't low enough to do half the things Don Krieg had been rumored to do. She held no respect for the blackheart and had no wish nor want to meet the man. Looking through the binoculars again, Rowan pushed out her bottom lip in thought.

'_Though if what I am seeing is correct…Don Krieg might just be dead._' Rowan really couldn't help feeling a sprinkle of joy from that. She hoped that he had sunk to the deepest depths of the East Blue.

The ship was a mess. Masts fallen, sails ripped to a thousand shreds and the hull was cut with deep engraves that were splintered and cracking. Placing one hand on top of the other, Rowan listened to her knuckles crack as she applied pressure. Rowan felt another sickening squeeze of her stomach as she lowered the binoculars once more.

'_Why does this look so familiar?_' she questioned herself quietly while a cold sweat started to form on her lower back. Olive eyes fell down to the green haired swordsman who was looking out over the sea with a light scowl. Rowan felt a hint of smug pride when she saw the bruise on his cheek but it was forgotten for the sudden uneasy fear she was starting to drown in. '_By the Kings of Old please don't let him be near!_' Rowan hissed. The annoying memories that haunted her from that old peacock were bringing her annoyance level to high.

"Who is it Rowan?" Usopp shouted up again.

"Don Krieg!" she shouted back down, her annoyance making her tone sharper than she intended. Huffing like a chicken with ruffled feathers, Rowan settled against the side of the crow's nest and glowered at the oncoming galleon.

"Whoa! This is bad! Let's get outta here!"

"Brother, set sail! We don't wanna die!" the bounty hunters cried from their spots on the deck. As the galleon got closer, moving quick on a current no doubt, Rowan was able to take in a good portion of the damage done. She was amazed it was even floating. A frown covered the lower half of Rowan's face as she looked up to the galleon's deck.

'_It's like a ghost ship,_' she mused with eyes half lidded.

"What should we do?" Reaching out, Rowan grabbed hold of rope and fell down the mast only to land with a soft 'thud'. Hands shoved into back pockets, the red head stared at the oncoming galleon.

"Just wait," she shrugged. "Luffy's still in the Baratie so we can't exactly do anything anyways." At the front of the Merry Go, Rowan couldn't see the main doors but she did watch a somewhat familiar man drag a near dead man who was twice his size off the destroyed galleon and, after dropping him on occasion, the two disappeared into the Baratie. It wasn't but a few seconds after the two men entered the Baratie that passengers and customers were fleeing out the back to their ships. Rowan watched them sail away with a small frown. "Nami." The orangette looked up with a raised eyebrow. "We have all our supplies correct?" The eighteen-year-old gave it some thought before she nodded and said,

"Yeah, we should be good until the next island." Rowan nodded her head in turn. Mouth open so that she could speak more, Rowan's words were overpowered by a great blast of cannon fire that echoed over the sea. Eyes wide, the entire crew turned towards the Baratie were voices were being raised in cheer. The rapid sound of gunfire had Rowan ducking down in fear of getting hit by a stray bullet.

"By the Kings!" she cursed before calling over the shouting from the inside, "Zolo! Usopp! Follow me!" She wasted no time in hoping over the railing on the front of the caravel and landed on the deck of the Baratie. Zolo and Usopp landed behind her with 'thuds', Usopp almost falling over. Rowan didn't bother looking back and instead simply ran to the back entrance of the Baratie.

"Why are we going through the back?" Usopp hissed when they reached the door and Rowan planted herself against the white wall. "Shouldn't we go through the front?"

"No," Rowan whispered back, peeking through the open door. "If we go in through the front we can get shot by a stray bullet. That's where all the action is going down. 'Sides we have to wait for orders from Luffy." When she was sure no one was there, Rowan entered the Baratie. Like she had said all the chefs were at the other entrance, their eyes on a brute of a man who squaring off with the head chef. "Knew it," Rowan sighed to herself before shaking her head in defeat when she spotted her Captain not that far away.

'_Of course Luffy will be in the middle of gun fire._' Rowan quickly lost her train of thought as Zolo walked right past her with a sword propped on his shoulder. Snarling, she followed after him while her eyes landed on Luffy who was standing to the side. Rowan couldn't help but notice that a lot of the chefs were down with bleeding gun wounds. Zolo flopped down in to a chair at one of the non-tipped over tables. She followed suit while Usopp sat down on her other side. Rowan was a tad confused by the giant bag of something in the middle of the group.

A giant of a man was standing in front of Zeff and smirking like the cat who had caught the canary. A grin going from ear to ear crossed the man's face, his gloved hand coming to grab hold of his chin. Rowan's eyes traveled up and down the brute taking in all he had to offer, which in her opinion wasn't much.

Tall and muscular, the man easily towered over most of the men in the room. Gold armor lined in a white fur covered the man's beast like shoulders and massive arms, the armor consisted of a chest plate, shoulders guards with his Jolly Roger and elbow guards. There didn't seem to be any place to land an attack on his upper body. Purple jeans covered longs legs with black shiny boots at the end. Like a cap a fur lined dark purple jacket hung from his shoulders and fur lined gloves covered thick fists.

A strong square jaw jetted out from a rectangular head on a thick neck. Angular eyes that were black in color and a hawk-like nose jetted from his face were both over long, thin lips. Gray blue hair was clipped short to the man's head and slid down his face in thick muttonchops. The only sight Rowan could see that he had been injured in the first place was his pale skin and thick bandages wrapping around his head and temples.

"'Red Shoes' Zeff," Rowan's eyes went wide as she recognized the name. How she hadn't made the connection between this old man and the man who could leave foot prints in steel she didn't know. Zeff wasn't exactly a common name even in the Grand Line. "You once sailed that Devil's nest, the Grand Line. You kept a record of that voyage, the whole year's log. Give me your logbook!" Luffy's head all but plucked up as he heard mention of his favorite place on earth. The boy grinned ear from ear as he turned his attention to the Baratie Captain.

"You've been to the Grand Line too, old man?"

"Aye," Zeff answered almost reluctantly. "My logbook, eh?" he questioned while turning back to the brute. "Yes, I still have it. But I won't give it to you. For me and the men who sailed with me, that logbook is a testament. I won't give it to the likes of you!" The man lost his prideful expression for one of annoyance.

"Then I'll take it from you! It's true that I didn't succeed on the Grand Line but I am Don Krieg, the mightiest of all!" Rowan leaned against the clothed table in front of her and propped her chin on a clenched fist. "Weaklings do well to shun that dark route. But I had plenty of strength! Ships and men! And ambition! The only think I lacked was _knowledge_!"

'_That's obvious,'_ Rowan scoffed.

"That's what stopped me! I just didn't know enough. I'll have that log, and this ship, too!"

"You can't have it! This ship's all we've got in the world," the chef that Rowan had come to know as Patty other the past two days shouted.

"Yeah, we've been cast out from everywhere else!" another chef declared.

"Chef Zeff is our savior! He took us in when no one else would!"

"We won't let you take our ship!" Rowan's face fell as she watched the chefs all but flee the room when Krieg shouted at them all,

"Puny fools! No one can defy me! You've all seen that I'm the strongest of all!" Grinning again, Krieg sneered down upon them with confidence oozing from each and every pour. "I'll take Zeff's log, assemble another armada, capture the One Piece and lord it over this great age of pirates!"

'_By the Kings here we go,_' Rowan sighed as she all but predicted Luffy's next action. Without word to anyone Luffy planted himself in front of the Captain who wasn't looking anything like he had when the other stranger had drug him inside.

"Hold it!" Luffy declared for all to hear. All eyes went to the boy as he pointed one of his rubbery fingers at Krieg. "I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

"Here we go," Rowan sighed aloud this time.

"Chore boy?" the chefs screeched. Patty scrambled to his feet and yelled,

"Stay outta this, kid! He'll murder you!"

"I can't! Not out of this!" the rubber boy declared with a smile plastered on his face. Krieg glowered down his hawk-like nose at Luffy before he snarled out,

"Did you say something, boy? Don't you want to take that back?"

"Nope." Rowan let out a tired sigh. Of course Luffy would refuse to back down when given the option. "I was only stating the facts." A dark expression fell upon the man. Glowering like a rabid dog the man snarled,

"This isn't a game." Luffy just smirked.

"Obviously." Rowan could feel Usopp's anxiety rising as he began to fidget in his seat. Apparently he couldn't hold it in any more for the next thing the red head knew, he was all but shouting in her ear,

"Can't we just call it off? Going there is suicide!" A gloved hand pressed into Usopp's face and shoved him from Rowan's face, the woman sending him to the ground.

"Quiet. Stay out of this." Zolo tapped his white scabbard sword against his shoulder as he raised a brow in Luffy's direction. "Time to fight, Luffy? I'll lend a hand." Luffy turned to look back at them all with a little surprise.

"Zolo, Rowan, Usopp. You guys are here? Nah, I can handle this." Rowan's green eyes traveled to Krieg when the giant of a man suddenly began to chuckle. She frowned when that chuckle turned into a full blown laugh that burned her from the inside out. Rowan really didn't like this stranger.

"That's your crew?" Krieg jeered around his laughter that quaked through his entire body. "Pretty thin, ain't it?" Rowan could all but see Luffy huff with aggravation and pride.

"Wrong! There are two more!" and he held out two fingers to prove it.

"Don't count me in!" Sanji, a chef Rowan had been fighting back tooth and claw the past two days, snapped from the background where he sat on a table. Krieg lost his laughter and his face became enraged.

"Don't be so cocksure, kid!"Krieg thundered like a raging storm. "I had a fleet and five thousand men! In seven days, we were smashed t obits in that demon sea!" Rowan allowed the gasps and cries of surprise wash over her before letting them slide down her back like water on a duck. She had heard the rumors about the Grand Line a hundred times. Usopp was in tears however as he turned to her and Zolo.

"Did you hear that! Fifty ship sin one week!"

"Sounds interesting," Zolo chuckled. Krieg gained control of his anger, glowering down his nose at Luffy again.

"Reckless impudence, but you're not funny. Watch your mouth or I'll kill you right now!" Krieg was obviously done with the conversation for the brute of a man reached down and picked up the large sack that had been in the middle of the group. "Now listen carefully, I'll give you a chance. I'm taking this food to the men on my ship. Then I'm coming back." Krieg tossed the sack over his shoulder and sneered down at everyone. "Anyone who doesn't want to die had better be gone when I return. All I want is the Captain's log and the ship." Now that the bag was removed, Rowan could see the other stranger who had been hidden by the sheer bulk of the sack. On his knees and head bowed the stranger was the symbol of defeat. "But if you're eager to die wait for me. I'll bury you at sea. It's your choice." Rowan let out a small scoff as the brute disappeared out the door.

"That man is the dictionary picture of 'stupid'," she declared with a tilt of her nose and crossing her arms under her breasts. "There's no such thing as a 'guide' to the Grand Line. He'll be swallowed whole. It was just sheer luck he made it through last time."

"Well don't you sound knowledgeable, Princess." Zolo barely dodged the well aimed kick to his crouch.

"_Stop_ calling me that!" Rowan hissed like a tom-cat. Zolo just smirked. Having completely ruined the silence that Krieg had tried to leave in, Rowan and Zolo's bickering gave the stranger the strength to push pass the sudden frog in his throat.

"Sanji, forgive me!" the man hiccupped while his head continued to hang in shame. "I didn't think he would do this! I—"

"How could you think anything else?" Rowan barked from her spot at the table, eyes narrowed dangerously. "The man flies a white flag and then attacks? You honestly thought he was someone to actually keep his word? He didn't even have the balls to raise a Jolly Roger the first time he struck as a 'pirate'!" Green blazed into black as the stranger met Rowan's eyes with a shocked expression. Cheeks flushing with her rage, Rowan stood up quickly which sent her chair to the floor. "That _man_, and I use that term loosely, is an insult to any who sails under the Jolly Roger and calls themselves a pirate. The Grand Line tried her damndest to put an end that that idiot's life and if it weren't for you she would have succeeded." Rowan tossed her hands into the air with exasperation. "A _cheat book_! That's what that bastard wants!" Fixing the stranger with another glare Rowan pointed accusingly at him and said with a snarl, "If you're any form of smart you'll leave that fool! The Grand Line doesn't mess up twice!"

Rowan let out another huff and kicked her chair back on all fours. Falling into it she continued to fume, only silently this time. She honestly didn't care about the wide eyes staring at her and instead concentrated on controlling her rage.

"What I think the girl is trying to say," Zeff started with a sideways glance in her direction, "It's not all your fault, swabby. The cooks helped to bring this on us, as well." The up cry from the chefs was loud and objective. Patty's voice came over most of them as he shouted,

"Chef! Are you siding with Sanji? You crazy?"

"He's the guy you started all this trouble! Sanji wants to destroy your precious restaurants!" The chefs turned on Sanji with scowls and snarls. "Don't you Sanji? You'd do anything to be head chef!"

"Either that or you're insane. Which is it?" Even Rowan flinched when Zeff's strong voice suddenly thundered through the Baratie,

"_Shut up, you eggplants!_" Startled, Rowan stared wide eyed at Zeff. Face twisted with controlled rage, Zeff glowered down at his crew. "Have any of you ever really been hungry before? Have you gone for days without food and water on the high seas? Do you have any idea what agony like that is?" The sudden smell of smoke had green eyes traveling over to Sanji who had just light a cigarette. Patty and the other chefs looked at one another in confusion. "If you're gonna keep moaning then just head out the back door!" Rowan propped her chin up on a clenched fist with her anger settled now. She watched with a slight bemused feeling as the chefs all began to pick up forks and knives that had been enlarged.

"I'll stay and fight," Patty grumbled. "I can't stand to let Krieg have his way."

"Me neither! This restaurant is my home!"

"Yeah! I got nowhere else to go!" Rowan actually did smile this time. She liked to see people stand up for their home. It made her feel warm for some strange reason.

"What? Are you fools?" the stranger on the floor shouted in obvious confusion. Rowan finally took in the stranger. Gray pants topped off with a slim green shirt under a gray undone jacket that held two red serpents on the front and blue strips going down the shoulders. Wrapped around a patch of scruffy black was a gray and blue stripped bandana covering the top of pierced ears. The man himself was thin and lean with hidden muscles. A scruffy beard and small mustache decorated a bony face with black bags underneath dark eyes. Stress had apparently aged the man as he fought against the devious Grand Line with his fool of a Captain. "You saw what Krieg can do! You'd better run!"

Sanji blew out a stream of smoke.

"Gin…listen to me. As a cook, I consider it my duty to feed the hungry." The chef sat on a table and placed his hand on one of his knees. With eyebrows narrowed Sanji declared proudly, "But soon I'll be facing plunderers with full stomachs. So if I have to beat your mates to death, don't complain." Rowan smirked a bit when a dark look burned onto Sanji's face. "If they try to take over this ship I'll slaughter them without mercy, and that goes for you too. Got that?" The red head almost laughed at the stunned expression on Gin's face. Patty laughed aloud with a crocked grin.

"First you save 'em, then you kill 'em? Good idea, Sanji."

"Be quiet, crap-cooker." Rowan watched with half lidded eyes as Luffy sat down on the table in front of her. Beaming from ear to ear the boy turned to his crew with his bright energy and pointed at the blond chef.

"See? He's tough, huh?"

"Pointing is rude, Luffy," Rowan sighed while rubbing her eyes with her thumbs. She was getting very close to shoving Usopp overboard as the boy all but wet himself next to her.

"Who cares? We gotta get outta here!" Zolo let out a snort before rolling his eyes.

"Relax. They're wounded and starving."

"That's just motivation," Rowan argued. Luffy just shrugged his shoulders while he continued to smile like a little fool.

"Whatever. I've got to fight Krieg. He's a powerful rival. I'll have to take him down sometimes." Luffy's attention snapped to Gin who was still on the floor. "By the way, Gin!"

"Aye?"

"You said you didn't know anything about the Grand Line! But you've been there!" Gin's face contorted into one of sheer agony. His hands came up and grabbed hold of his hair, pulling it as he ducked his head between his bent knees. A quake started through the scruffy man's body.

"I know nothing," he finally admitted with a tremor in his voice. It was painfully obvious to all that this man had gone through something horrific. "It's all a crazy fog. Something happened on our seventh day out. But was it a dream or reality? It's all mixed up in my head. He appeared so suddenly…" Terror. That was the only word Rowan could use to describe the look on Gin's face as he palmed his forehead. "Just…one…man. How could one man scupper fifty ships?"

Unlike those around her, Rowan's shock quickly turned to a deadly terror of her own. Lips and mouth suddenly painfully dry, heart beat up and running and stomach twisting painfully, Rowan felt the blood drain from her face as she continued to listen to Gin.

"Before we know it, our ships were sinking, one after the other! If that storm hadn't come up he'd have sent the flagship to the bottom, too!" Gin began to let silent tears fall down his cheeks, no doubt the tears not actually under his control. The man all but fell to the ground as his shoulders shook. "I'm not sure how many ships survived," he stuttered. "It was terrible! I can't believe it was real! I don't want to remember that man!That man with piercing hawk eyes, _eyes that could kill with a glance_!"

"Krieg's armada was wreaked by one man?" someone shouted in disbelief. Gin didn't say anything else, just sat there shaking and quaking in terror.

"It had to be _him_, had to be Hawk-Eye."


	15. Chapter 15: Bloodstained Morning

**Chapter Fifteen: Bloodstained Morning**

It was silent. Rowan lost all control over her body. Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide as her ears stopped being able to concentrate. She could see the mouths around her moving as people continued to talk, but all Rowan could hear was the deep pounding of her heart echoing in her chest and roaring in her ears. A terrible sweat drenched her as her body tried to calm her terrorized body. The need to run came close to choking Rowan as she began to shake. Old wounds that had long since healed burst to life with a new pain.

Rowan all but jumped from her seat when Usopp's hand was lad on her shoulder. The white of her eyes dominating the color in them. She spun on Usopp as she tried to regain her ability to breathe normally. It was coming out in shaky gasp that couldn't pass.

"Rowan?" Usopp asked. Rowan took little comfort from the warmth in Usopp's hand as it stayed on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she stuttered before pushing herself to her feet and turning terrified eyes on to Gin. "Gin," Rowan said aloud, catching the teary eyed man's attention. "Gin, please tell me,_ please_ tell me that you made absolutely sure that that man didn't follow you." When Gin only stared at her, Rowan felt her stomach fall into her feet. "Gin, tell me he didn't follow you." The desperation in her voice surprised even Rowan.

"Rowan what's wrong with you?" Luffy demanded with a raised eyebrow. Finding her hands shaking just as badly as her voice, Rowan grabbed them in order to stop the quakes. A firm hand grabbed Rowan's wrist making the quakes stop almost instantly. Turning terror filled eyes on to the green haired man, Rowan met eyes with Zolo.

"Calm down, Rowan." Amazingly enough, Rowan felt her body do just that by listening to the deep brass that was the swordsman's voice. "Everything's fine." Rowan's head shook in a negative manner with sharp motions. Catching the man's eye again she whispered,

"Not if that bastard is on his way here it's not." But she let the matter drop none the less. If he was on his way there was nothing she could do. No one escaped him once he set his eyes on his prey.

"So he beat the whole armada," Sanji's voice cut through the heavy atmosphere. "Did you do something to make him mad?"

"Not that I know of! He just attacked!" Gin cried.

"Maybe you interrupted his nap." Rowan felt a sharp pain in her lower back as a reminder of what had happened to her once upon a time at the hand of 'Hawk-Eye' Mihawk.

"That's not funny!" Gin screamed, losing the sudden quake. "He murdered my crewmates!"

'_You're lucky he didn't annihilate you all,_' Rowan whimpered to herself while focusing on Zolo's hand that still had a light grip on her wrist.

"Calm down," Zeff sighed with a shake of his head. Gripping his chin, the head chef seemed to think on something long and hard. "I wasn't joking. That's the kind of place the Grand Line is."

"Anything can happen there, eh?" Zolo mused aloud while he used his strength to pull Rowan gently back into her seat. Green clashed with black when Zolo looked over at her. Rowan glowered at the look he gave her that clear said 'stay'. Luffy, however, was all but bursting with energy now.

"I've got goose bumps!" the boy all but squealed with his excitement. "A place where anything can happen!"

"Please!"Usopp stressed in a tone that showed all of his terrified aggravation. "For once, think of the danger!" Rowan's eyes went back to Zolo when the man fell back further into his chair. A smirk was on his face as he placed his hands on his three katana having had returned the white one back to his potion at his hip.

"Now I know where I have to go. To the Grand Line. That's where I'll fine _him._"

"And where you'll catch your death," Rowan hissed under her breathe. Zolo didn't have time to bark at her for her words for Sanji spoke up to where everyone could hear him.

"You're fools. You'll both be killed as soon as you get there." Zolo let out a rough grunt.

"True enough but don't insult us," he told the chef with narrowed eyes. With a determined glance in the blonde's direction, Zolo continued, "The day I decided to be the World's Greatest Swordsman, I gave myself up for dead. Nobody calls me a fool but me. I have my reasons."

'_Reasons that will get you dead, you foolish man,_' Rowan sighed with a shake of her head. She couldn't say that allowed though for his words shook her deep. Crossing her arms on the table the woman just hung her head and allowed him to have his pipe dreams. If she was allowing Luffy to pretend he was going to be Pirate King she might as well allow Zolo to have his.

"Me too, me too!" Luffy chanted with laughter. Usopp nodded and crossed his own arms over his chest.

"As a man, I must agree." Zolo let out another snort and poked the sharpshooter with the end of his sheathed sword.

"Right," he stated. Rowan's eyes snapped to Patty when the oddly shaped man marched himself up to the table with his over grown fork.

"You lame brains!" he yelled at the five of them. "Do you realize what kind of trouble we're in?" The man brandished his fork and shouted some more. "Right out there, them sea-wolves are reviving themselves aboard 'Pirate Admiral' Don Krieg's galleon! Dey're the most savage pirates in the eastern seas! If you wanna dream, do it after this crisis is over!"

"Stop yelling," Rowan snapped with a light scowl. "It doesn't solve anything. The only thing those men out there having going for them is number. No doubt their all pathetically weak after getting thrashed and conquered by the Grand Line; she might not have succeeded in killing them all but she sure as hell doesn't fail completely."

Rowan was cut off by a haunting howl that took to the air.

"Here they come!" a chef who was closes to the door shouted in warning.

The breaking of the ship's keel was surprisingly familiar to Rowan as the noise echoed outside. Like listening to someone's spine break, a loud crack shattered the tense aura the chefs and Rowan's crew held, and traded it for a stunned shock that was close to sheer panic. The Baratie began to rock uncontrollably as the sound of a failing ship continued to storm outside. Screams could also be heard over what Rowan could only describe as a breaking ship as those on the galleon began to sink. With the ship rocking, Luffy was surprisingly the first to remember a very important detail.

"Nami, Johnny and Yosaku are on our ship!" the boy yelled as he suddenly shot up from the table and all but fled out the back door to where the ship had been anchored.

"It may be too late!" Usopp shouted after his back as the three of them gave chase. Zeff began to bellow orders as they burst through the back door. Rowan's gut sunk to her feet again when she saw no sign of Merry Go in the roaring waves and confusion. However, she did hear the wails of two bounty hunters.

"Brother!"

"Brother!" Luffy hopped up on to the railing that stopped people from falling off the surrounding deck of the ship and Zolo slammed into it in his haste to get to his crying brothers. Luffy's head snapped back and forth as he tried to find Merry Go. It was hard however, with the waves blocking out part of the horizon and sending them all around.

"Yosaku! Johnny! You okay?" Zolo shouted down at the two bounty hunters Rowan finally spotted in the water. The two were trying their hardest to swim towards the Baratie. "Where's our ship! Where's Nami?" Rowan wasn't sure if the water on the men's faces were just salt water or tears; she betted both.

"Sorry, Brother Zolo! They're…they're gone!" Yosaku cried out while gagging on salt water.

"Sister Nami! She sailed off with all the treasure!" Rowan's shout of surprise was just as loud as the others as she realized what that meant. Nami had stranded all of them. Eyes wide and mouth agape, Rowan kept trying to wrap her mind around what was happening even as the water began to calm back down. "She tricked us, Brother Zolo! She tricked us and tossed us into the sea!" The two bounty hunters were brought up with help from Rowan and Usopp. "That how she got away!" Zolo's anger lashed out in the form of the swordsman punching the side of Baratie.

"Darn that wench! We should've known her good behavior was just an act!"

"She abandoned us in our time of need!" Rowan found herself holding in her anger and cracking her knuckles in thought. While it wasn't as surprising as it first had seem thinking back on the orangette Rowan was still a bit shocked after seeing Nami interact with Luffy and the others. She had fit in like a pea-in-a-pod only with a brain. Not once had she expressed any discomfort except for what was normal but then that was mostly because of the Captain. Looking out on the horizon, Rowan's green eyes scanned the line between sea and sky. Nami couldn't have gotten that far in such little of a time limit.

"Hey! I can still see the ship!" Luffy exclaimed to them all. It was true. Merry Go's silhouette could be spotted on the blue horizon.

"She's headed south-west," Rowan mused while blocking the sun from her eyes with a hand upon her brow.

"Yosaku! Johnny! Where's your ship?" Luffy demanded from the two, hoping down from the rail.

"It's anchored nearby!" the two proclaimed. Luffy jumped towards the three remaining crewmembers.

"Zolo! Usopp! Rowan!" Zolo shook his head with exasperation.

"Forget her. Why go chasing after that little thief?"

"But what about the ship? Kaya's ship?" Usopp cried as his face paled dramatically. The determined set that formed between Luffy's brows had Rowan sighing. She knew what was coming.

"No!" Luffy argued with a clear pout. "Nami's going to be our navigator and nobody else!" Crossing her arms under her chest Rowan let out another sigh as Zolo palmed at his face. With a grunt of dissatisfaction the swordsman growled,

"Okay, okay! What an annoying Captain! Alright, Usopp and Rowan, let's go!"

"Don't order me around," Rowan growled right back as the three of them hurried to Johnny and Yosaku where they were stationed in their tiny sail boat.

"Brother Zolo! The ship's ready!" Yosaku shouted from the boat. Rowan began to toss her leg over the side of the railing when she noticed Luffy wasn't heading their way.

"Aren't you coming, Cap'n?" she questioned with a raised brow. Luffy just hitched his thumb back towards the ship.

"I can't, the Baratie is still in trouble." Zolo placed his hand on Rowan's shoulder. She quickly shrugged it off.

"Fine, but be careful. Things could get dicey," Zolo told him.

"I know." The sudden scream that took to air had all of them straining their necks in their hurry to look in the sound's direction.

"_It's him!_" the pirate screamed from the sinking galleon. "Don Krieg! It's him! The devil who sank our ship!" Rowan must have let out some sort of sound for the others gave her strange glances; all except Zolo actually. Fear was pulsing through Rowan's heart as she looked all about in her fear-enhanced state. "He followed us all the way here! He's come to kill us!"

Then Rowan saw him. In a coffin shaped boat—one that Rowan had come to loath as much as the man sailing it—with a single sail currently risen, a man sat in the middle upon the only seat. One leg tossed over the other and his fingers crossed in what Rowan knew to be a normal position for him, the man's head was tucked between his shoulders in a relaxed position. It didn't fool Rowan for a second.

A heavy silence had fallen upon them all as the man sailed closer and closer to the Baratie. One man from Krieg's crew found his balls and screamed across the sea,

"You monster! Why do you keep picking on us?" The head rose to revile the most strike pair of golden eyes. Sharp and angular they were true to his nickname; 'hawk eyes'. Rowan's hand lashed out before she even realized what was happening and grabbed hold of the departing Zolo's hand. The man looked over his shoulder and down at her. It was the look in Zolo's eyes that made Rowan release him and watch as he continued to the destroyed galleon debris. Hawk-Eye tilted his head to the side before straightening up and saying with all the indifference of a cat to a dog,

"For fun." And just like that Rowan felt old wounds caused by this man reopen and anger coiled tightly in her stomach. Rowan wasn't the only one who was angered by the man's words for at that moment the one who had shouted screamed and raised two guns. The familiar 'bang' of lit gunfire echoed over the open sea. Mihawk reached behind his back and wrapped his long, fine fingers around the long hilt of his finely crafted blade. With one fluid motion the man had his blade pointed towards the bullets headed towards him.

The bullets didn't even come near him.

"What? You…_missed_?" another pirate yelled in shock. Rowan's green eyes followed Zolo as he continued his path to the listing ship. The man made it behind the other pirates, a calm solider among mindless bastards that were running around with their heads chopped off.

"No. Shooting at him is useless. He deflected the bullets with his sword," Zolo's deep voice froze them all. The one who had shot at Mihawk turned with a glower towards the swordsman behind him.

"Who are you?" the pirate demanded.

"I've never seen such subtle sword work," Zolo called out to Mihawk as he continued to get closer. Mihawk didn't bother to look at the man and instead returned his blade upon his back. The hawk continued to stare forward while saying,

"Without subtlety, a sword is but an iron bar."

"You split this galleon with that sword?"

"Of course." Rowan was slowly backing up unconsciously with her hands tangled tightly in front of her. Heart pounding away in her chest, Rowan found herself all but tucking herself into Luffy's side.

"Rowan?" Luffy question aloud for the hundred time that day. Rowan couldn't answer for terror had made her tongue lead inside her mouth. A smirk blossomed on to Zolo's face as what could only be sweat glistened across his high brow.

"I see," Zolo gritted through clenched teeth. "Then you are the greatest." The pirates behind him were beginning to mumble as they recognized the three swords strapped to Zolo's hip. Lifting up his head Zolo shouted out, "I went to sea to find you!"

"Why?" Mihawk demanded with little interest. Zolo pulled one tip of the green bandana wrapped around his shoulder and tied it around his head, shadowing his eyes. His smirk had gotten bigger.

"To be the greatest." A blade was unleashed and pointed towards Mihawk. "Looking for some fun? Then fight me."

'_Idiot, blood fucking idiot! You're going to die, you fool!_' Rowan screamed on the inside. Dull fingernails dug into Luffy's arm as Rowan focused all her energy on her breathing and not running away like a brain dead fool. '_Please just run, run away and don't look back!_'

"The three-sword style! That's Zolo! Roronoa Zolo!" a pirate shouted with a loud gasp. As others began to shout in surprise, Usopp's voice came sharply up from behind Rowan and Luffy.

"There's no time for this! The ship's almost out of sight!" Mihawk seemed to finally notice Zolo for he turned his head and stared at Zolo with his dangerous gold eyes.

"Pathetic weakling." Mihawk stood up from his single chair and walked along the floating pieces of galleon. Once he was on the largest flat Zolo happened to be on, Mihawk crossed his arms over his bare chest. "If you're a competent swordsman, you don't need to cross swords to know that I far surpass your puny skills. Does the courage to point your blade at me come from confidence or from ignorance?"

Rowan found it amazing the difference between the two males that now stood in front of each other, facing off. Compared to Zolo's white shirt, black pants and green _Haramaki, _and cleanly shaved face, Mihawk's entire form was as different from the sun to the moon.

White pants covering long lean legs were stuffed into buckled black boots. With no shirt Mihawk's hard abs were etched deeply into the man's stomach. Draped over his shoulders though was a black drape coat that was cut to waist length in the front but hung around his ankles in the back. The sleeves of the coat were maroon with a floral design along with the inside of the jacket's high collar. A wide-brimmed black hat with a huge plume, something Rowan hated with a passion as well, sat on neatly trimmed black hair. Angled eyebrows sat over angular eyes and a neatly trimmed beard followed his sharp jaw and sideburns pointed towards an even sharper nose. Hung around his neck was something Rowan knew down to the last detail; a small golden cross that was actually a sharp blade. It had caused one too many small scars upon Rowan's body.

Zolo bit into the hilt of his blade while pulling out the other two.

"It comes from ambition," Zolo told Mihawk through his mouthful of blade. "And from a promise to a friend." Zolo placed one of his blades on his shoulder while pointing the other towards Mihawk again. "We meet at last. Actually, sooner than I thought."

"How futile." Standing on the harbor Rowan was now able to hear the chefs hanging around the railing of the Baratie with everyone being so quiet; waiting with baited breath as they watched the two swordsman face off.

"The Greatest Swordsman in the world and Zolo the 'Pirate Hunter'."

"No one alive can beat our brother!" Yosaku growled with determination. With as little motion as possible Mihawk removed the cross from his neck and uncapped the blade. The blade itself was about as long as Rowan's middle finger, making it more of a dagger than anything else. Rowan really hated the blade; it only made it worse that it had been a birthday present for the overstuffed peacock given to him from her, many years ago.

"What's that for?" Zolo demanded with a raised brow.

"I'm not the kind of fool who hunts rabbits with a cannon. You may have a reputation, but you're still just a bunny. The Red Line and the Grand Line divide the seas into four quarters. Of the four, the East Blue is the tamest." His sharp features going lazy, Mihawk shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, but this is the smallest knife I've got." Zolo let out a hearty growl.

"Better take is easy with the bravado! _You'll feel stupid when I kill you_!" Zolo thundered while rushing forward.

'_Please, please let him be strong!_' Rowan pleaded inside while her teeth dug deep into her bottom lip.

"You're a little frog, croaking in your puddle. Time you learn how big the world is." Zolo crossed his arms in front of him while tucking his head downward.

"**ONI**-!" Zolo's blades came forward to form an 'x' while the blade in his mouth came up from behind to reinforce them. "**GIRI**!" Mihawk's own hand came out with the short dagger and caught Zolo's blades with one motion. From the way Zolo's muscles twitched Rowan knew Zolo was at the man's complete and utter mercy.

"Zolo?" Luffy questioned in clear confusion.

"He stopped brother Zolo's Onigiri, Demon Cut!" Johnny howled.

"But that move never fails!" Yosaku screeched. Like snow melting down a mountain side Rowan felt herself loose all hope for the swordsman. She had seen this one too many times to know that after the first attack that it was make it or break it. Feeling the acceptance of the situation wash over her like the gentle tide, Rowan felt her fear drain away. Zolo was dead and Rowan said as much. The shocked look she got from everyone meant nothing to her.

"He's a dead man now," she repeated when the bounty hunters demanded an explanation. "He's completely at that man's mercy." Zolo was trembling horribly before letting out a determined battle cry. The green haired man began to unleash such a reign of heavy-swordplay that Rowan was reminded again just why Mihawk was known as the Greatest. The metallic clank of swords rang in her ears, quickly followed by Zolo's grunt when he was forced onto his back. With another battle cry, Zolo was back on his feet and fighting again.

"Brother Zolo! Don't let him beat you!" Johnny screamed.

"Brother!" Like the mighty echo of a war zone, the blades continued to ring. Rowan saw Mihawk's lips move but couldn't hear him over the clashing swords.

"_I came to win_!" Zolo bellowed. Mihawk, who had showed no sign of any actually interest in the fight the entire time, easily hit aside one of Zolo's attacks before asking loud of enough for them all to hear,

"What drives you? Why do you fight so hard when you cannot win? You're a weakling." Yosaku and Johnny both let out their own heart-felt cries while drawing their large swords.

"Our brother's not a weakling, buzzard eye!" Yosaku thundered.

"I'll teach you a lesson, that man is—"

"Stop!" Luffy shouted while his arms lashed out and grabbed the back of the bounty hunters' jackets. "Stay out of it, Yosaku and Johnny!" Pushing the two males to the bottom of their ship, Luffy gritted his teeth and growled out, "Control yourselves!" Rowan's eyes were temporarily taken away from Zolo's fight in favor of looking towards Luffy. The boy was covered in sweat and it was obvious he had to restrain himself just as much as he was restraining the hunters. Zolo let out another grunt as he was sent flying backwards. The man scrambled back to his feet and placed both of his blades behind the one in his mouth.

"**TIGER HUNT**!" Zolo bellowed again, flying forward. Rowan would later swear there was a pause as she watched Mihawk strike forward like a bird of prey falling upon a mouse, his dagger sinking in deep to Zolo's chest. Rowan continued to watch silently as blood splattered from the blade deep in Zolo's chest, painting red patterns on the wood beneath their feet. She didn't say anything, nor did she think but bland thoughts, her olive eyes staying on Zolo as he remained still. It wasn't that she felt nothing for the annoyance known as Zolo, it was just the simple fact she had seen hundreds fall before Mihawk and there was nothing she could say or do to stop it.

Still in the body formation of lunging, Mihawk raised a single eyebrow as he stared up at Zolo.

"You want your guts cut out? Why don't you retreat?" The entire front of Zolo's shirt was now a deep red. It took the man a moment to speak but when he did it was clearly strained.

"I…can't. If I retreat even one step…" Blood dripped from Zolo's clenched teeth as his lungs filled with blood. His entire body was shaking as he made eye contact with Mihawk. "My vow, my ambition…everything I care about will be shattered." The man's words were stuttered and broken. "And all my dreams will be lost forever."

"Yes. That is defeat." Zolo let out a small chuckle.

"So I can't retreat."

"Even if it means death?"

"I prefer death to defeat." Rowan felt those words deep in her heart. Emotions swarmed back to the top and she began to crack her knuckles in her discomfort. If she thought about it, Rowan would have to admit this was the first time she would actually watch Mihawk kill someone she knew for longer than a week. And while the swordsman grinded her last nerve to dust and blew it in her face…Rowan didn't want him to die. She didn't want him to die at all.

"Boy…speak your name." Rowan's brows furrowed in confusion as Mihawk stepped back, taking the blade from Zolo's chest. Zolo didn't take a single step back as he placed his hands together, one on top of the other, making one katana point towards the sky and the other point towards the ground.

"Roronoa Zolo."

"I'll remember it." Mihawk reached back and grasped the hilt of his magnificent blade once more after returning the small cross to his chest. "It's been a while since I've met one so brave." The infamous black sword was brandished in all its glory, with its jeweled hilt and onyx colored blade. One of the finest blades ever made. "I will honor the swordsman's code and send you to your death with this black blade—the finest in the world." The pirates around them began to howl their horror. But Rowan didn't notice.

She was too busy running. She wasn't running away from the fight like she was use to. She wasn't fleeing from Mihawk like she had for the past ten years. She wasn't running from her fears like she had for the past ten years. Instead she was running towards what scared her the most. Rowan ran with arms pumping, heart pounding and legs flying towards Zolo. Her eyes wide she watched with a scream on her tongue as the two swordsmen made on final clash. Jumping from floating rubble to rubble she watched as the two males past each other, Zolo's blades exploding in a hundred beautiful pieces of shining metal. But before Mihawk could land the finishing blow upon Zolo's back the swordsman sheathed his white blade and turned to face his enemy.

Rushing blood over rode the sound of Zolo's voice as panic spurred Rowan faster. The smallest movement in Mihawk's shoulders had her screaming one word,

Stop.

Blood flew in a crimson arc from Zolo's chest, following the black blade as it cut deep into the flesh. Rowan didn't know what she was saying just that she was begging. Tears drenched down Rowan's tanned cheeks as she continued to scream. Wide eyed, Mihawk spun on his heels as Zolo fell, blood still flying from his wound. The man did nothing as Rowan flew past him. Her arm outstretched she knew she wouldn't reach Zolo in time to stop his fall. As his body hit the water and it was stained red Rowan knew what she was going to do.

Rowan felt her body lunge before the sea swallowed her whole.

_He was falling in front of her. Blood was raining down upon her, staining her face and splattering in her hair. The face was paling as what she had always associated as the brightest eyes of brown turned dark. The scream tearing apart her throat hurt but not as much as the pain crushing her heart._

The water was cool and soft against her skin as she fought through the bloody water and to the sinking swordsman. Kicking her legs as hard as she could Rowan dived through the water that was her second home. Her eyes stung from the salt and blood but it didn't stop her. The second her eyes caught hold of Zolo she was moving with such a speed she had never used under water and quickly swam underneath him. Air bubbles were escaped his open mouth while only the whites of his eyes were showing. With one more powerful kick, Rowan was behind the swordsman and her hands were grasping him underneath his pits. He hadn't released his sword.

With a couple of powerful kicks Rowan had the two of them above the surface. The second they reached Zolo was letting out a pained gasp, more blood being cleared from his throat. Another splash had Rowan squinting behind her to see Johnny coming to help her. Together the two and the others on the ship had Zolo in the bounty hunters' small sail boat.

"Medic supplies!" Rowan ordered harshly while ripping her shirt from her own back. The bandages she used to bind her chest kept her decency. Pressing the shirt on the wound Rowan looked up and all but thundered. "_Now_!" Usopp was in the small lounge and out in record timing with a bowl of any medical supplies he could find. Rowan went straight to work on the throbbing, open wound that went from hip to shoulder.

"Brother! Brother! Speak to us!" the bounty hunters cried as Rowan tried to stop the bleeding. With clumsy fingers she tried to sterilize a need and string. So focused on Zolo's wound, Rowan almost missed Mihawk's voice as it shouted over the sea.

"My name is Dracule Mihawk! It's too soon for you to die. Discover yourself. See the world! And grow strong, Zolo! However long it may take I shall await you at the top. Strive with your whole heart and mind to best this blade, fierce one! _Strive to surpass me, Roronoa Zolo_!" Rowan was forced to look up from the wound, her hands already drenched in blood, and met the golden eyes of Mihawk. She only held it for a second before going back to work. She poured alcohol on to the wound, Zolo's face contorting even in his unconscious state. Rowan quickly sucked down the rest of the bottle.

"Brother! Brother, speak to us!"

"Why would 'Hawk-Eye' Mihawk say something like that?" Zeff mused aloud.

"Lad, what is your goal?" Mihawk demanded from Luffy, Rowan still feeling the man's eyes on her back.

"To be King of the Pirates!" Luffy declared proudly.

"You tread a perilous path," Mihawk chuckled. "Even more perilous than trying to surpass me." Luffy just stuck his tongue out and made a childish noise.

"I don't care! That's what I'm going to be!" It was actually then that Rowan realized Luffy was over beside Mihawk. She didn't know how the rubber boy had gotten over there but then when Zolo's wound let out another gush of blood. "Rowan, is Zolo okay?" The redhead flinched lightly when Luffy so bluntly called out her name, confirming any doubts Mihawk could have had. But she had to answer her Captain.

"Of course he isn't alright!" she shouted, beginning to sew up the wound, fingers slick with the man's blood. "But he's alive! Unconscious but alive!"

'_Which is the most surprising thing,_' Rowan grumbled while trying to steel her nerves against throwing up.

"Johnny, Yosaku, stop blubbering all over me!" Rowan thundered at the two who were balling their eyes out over her shoulders. "I need space!" The two quickly backed up but not without more tears and sobs. The two were screaming at Zolo to say something while all Rowan wanted was for the man to stay unconscious in order to escape the pain.

Rowan was stunned into a shocked stillness when the black coals came back into Zolo's eyes and his muscular arm shot up, raising the katana high. Rowan kept her hands over Zolo's chest even as his unseeing eyes wavered. His arm remained strong.

"Lu-Luffy?" the man gagged out through a mouthful of blood. "Can you…hear me? Where you worried? If I fail to become the World's Greatest Swordsman, you'll be disappointed, right?" Rowan flinched again when Zolo began to spit up blood but it wasn't just the blood that had her flinching. It was the begging, pleading tone that Zolo was currently using that she felt her heart scream.

"Brother, save your breath!" Yosaku cried with tears and snot running down his face.

"Never again!" Zolo suddenly screamed catching Rowan off balance. Looking at Zolo's face, Rowan felt her heart really scream when she saw salty wet tears pouring from his eyes. So powerful was it seeing Zolo cry Rowan felt her own tears start to build. "_I will never lose again_!" Zolo howled. "From now to the day I beat him to become the greatest swordsman I will never _lose again_!" Zolo forced a small smirk on to his face. "Got a problem with that…King of the Pirates?" Rowan peeked over at Luffy to find the boy grinning right back.

"Not at all!" Luffy called back. With the moment over, Rowan ran her bloody hand over Zolo's broad forehead.

"Enough now you idiot," she scowled lightly. "We need to fix this wound before you die." Zolo turned to her with glazed eyes as he tried to stay conscious. The woman just shook her head and told him, "Go back to sleep. It'll be easier on us both." Zolo didn't need to be told twice and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Hey, Hawk-Eye!" Krieg shouted out as Mihawk began to walk and back to his small ship. "Didn't you come here for my head? For the head of Don Krieg, King of the Eastern Blue?" Rowan went back to suturing the wound as Mihawk replied,

"That was my intention. But I've had enough fun for now, so I shall take a nap."

"Don't go just yet, fancy pants! You've had your fun, but I've only been on the receiving end." Krieg's pirates began to shout their shock at what was going on. Guns appeared from under the man's armor and in his hands, the gunpowder letting out loud bangs as he pulled the triggers. "Now it's my turn to have fun—_die_!"

"You are indeed a slow learner," Mihawk sighed while unleashing his blade. "Farewell." And with one swing of his sword Mihawk caused a huge wave that sent everyone head over heels. Rowan let out a string of curses as the attack caused the ship she was on to rock uncontrollably.

"Usopp! Set sail!" Luffy howled.

"Aye-aye!" Usopp scooped up Luffy's strawhat that must have fallen off when he had no doubt attacked Mihawk while Rowan had been underwater. With one might throw the boy shouted, "Zolo and I will go after Nami! You get that cook to join us! And when we've got everybody together! We'll sail for the Grand Line!"

"Right! Let's do it!"

"This is going to be a while," Rowan hissed as those around her began to prepare the ship for sailing. "Yosaku, come over here and help me. Hold him down just in case he wakes back up." Yosaku grabbed hold of Zolo's shoulders as Rowan resituated the needle in hand and began again on the wound.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Rowan watched the rise and fall of Zolo's chest as she sat beside him on the floor as he slept peacefully on the bed. With a bowl of water beside her along with a cloth, she made sure to keep the man's forehead cool. A fever had started up as his body fought to survive and she wanted to strive off any type of cold. Rewetting the cloth and placing it on the broad forehead, Rowan crossed her arms and placed her chin on them, continuing to watch him sleep. Heavy bandages went from shoulder to hip across the man's chest, at least an inch thick. It had taken Rowan an hour to bandage the entire wound.

Usopp and Johnny snored behind Rowan as they rested in a pile. Even with only them the lounge was cramped. A bed and a futon on one side with a fridge and table on the other, there was little room left. Yosaku, the poor sap, had lost a game of 'shortest stick' and had had to swim all the way back to the Baratie in order to inform Luffy, and hopefully Merry Go's new cook, their heading. Rowan just hoped the fool didn't get caught by a shark or die from exhaustion. Though compared to their destination, Rowan considered it a mercy killing almost.

Current domain of the feared fishman pirate, Arlong, Arlong Park was not a human friendly place. That name had been whispered into Rowan's ears on more than one occasion over the past few years, her own father having told her stories about the fishman and his last crew when he had sailed the ship with the infamous tiger-shark fishman Fisher Tiger. A monster in rage and blood along with greed, Arlong had been one Rowan had been scared off from for many years. Told to never go near or even think of seeing the fishman had been scolded into her ears countless times by countless people.

'_If Nami's there, we just might be truly screwed over,_' Rowan sighed to herself while rubbing at her eyes. Arlong wasn't known for 'sharing' what he believed to be his and if Nami was part of the island he dominated then Rowan would have a better chance at keeping a wave on the beach.

Shaking her head of these thoughts, Rowan refocused her attention back onto Zolo.

While she continued to stare at Zolo and keep monitoring the near dead man, she start to feel her eyes flutter shut. It was when she herself was almost about to fall asleep after two days of none, Rowan was abruptly woken by Zolo letting out a groan. A bit startled, she had to rub at her eyes and think through a few things before she gathered her barring. The cloth had slipped from Zolo's head and Rowan quickly went to fix it. However she was stopped dead when the man thrashed a bit, jerking his head and gritting his teeth. His eyes were scrunched up along with his nose. With another jerk the man's entire body had a spasm.

Rowan quickly grabbed hold of the swordsman's shoulders and tried to restrain him.

"Kuina…" Rowan's head snapped on her neck as she looked down at the struggling man. "Kuina…" he groaned out again, this time louder. Trying her hardest just to make sure she didn't touch his chest at all even while pinning him to the bed. "No…I tried Kuina…please…Kuina…" Rowan bit her lip before taking a quick look over at the two sleeping fools. They were still sound asleep. Looking back down at Zolo, Rowan took in a deep breath while taking in the stressed and panicked features. "No Kuina…" he mumbled again while his cheeks began to flush with the fever.

Sudden panic filled Rowan's chest as she caught her hand just inches from running through Zolo's green locks. Snapping her hand back like it had been shocked, Rowan was on her feet and rushing to the door. A strong kick to Johnny and Usopp had the two boys jerking awake.

"Watch him. I'm going outside," she ordered the groaning men and just about slammed the door behind her.

The night air was sweet against her skin and with one deep breath she exhaled any panic that had suddenly clogged her throat. The moon was hung in the sky as the sail boat remained anchored. Small waves lapped at the sides of the boat as a seagull slept peacefully on the mast. The night air was cold and goose bumps freckled her skin.

"Still having trouble sleeping?" Rowan barely swallowed the scream and her dagger was quickly pulled from her hip and brandished towards the man sitting on the side of the boat. Golden eyes sparkled in the crescent moon sending Rowan's heart fluttering again.

"How—"

"Do you really need to ask that?" As she did every time she met up with the man, Rowan quickly traded her fear for anger; it was the only way she found she could survive the overstuffed pheasant.

"I guess not, since you'll never tell me anyways," Rowan growled at Mihawk who placed his chin on a lightly clenched fist as his boots rested on the inside of the boat wall. "Always appearing in the dark like a bat outta hell, slinking in the shadows." Rowan glared through her lashes, her own eyes glittering in the moon light as her hair was turned darker shades without the sun. "What the hell do you want?" Mihawk just stared at her for a long moment before pushing himself from the side and Rowan watched with a fluttering heart as his boot clad heels clicked on the floor. Rowan hated to admit it but she took a step back when he continued to get closer. The man easily towered over her tall five eight frame with his own six foot six. The man's golden eyes burned into her before slowly going up and down, a single eyebrow being raised.

"You've changed," Mihawk said aloud. Rowan scowled even harder.

"That's what happens when you don't see someone for three years; especially when they go from being a teenager to an adult." Mihawk let out a snort.

"An adult? Just because you're eighteen that doesn't mean you're an adult." Rowan spit like an alley cat while hunching her shoulders in anger. The man's head tilted to the side as his golden eyes relieved Rowan from the blunt of their full force and turn to the lounge. "The boy?" he finally questioned after a long pause of silence. Rowan looked over at the building as well. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered the sudden urge to comfort the man that had coursed through her minutes before. Not wanting to tell the cause of her plight anything, Rowan simply crossed her arms over her chest and contorted her features into a mighty scowl. Mihawk raised on of his arched brows before saying in his monotone voice, "You haven't grown up at all."

"Excuse me for not wanting to give away information to the man who tried to _kill_ my crewmate," Rowan spat, just barely remembering to keep her voice low in fear of informing those within the lounge just who was outside. When the man just stared at her Rowan began to shift her feet unconsciously and instantly stopped when she realized what it was she was doing.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Rowan?" the man suddenly questioned, forcing Rowan's already straightened back to tighten all the more. "You know you can't go to the Grand Line. Why are you traveling with these pirates? Have you become so careless that you've already forgotten—"

"Forgotten?" Rowan hissed with teeth clenched and a fire burning in her belly that set her veins aflame and caused her fists to clench. "_Forgotten_?" The young woman spun on Mihawk and—for a few seconds—she completely forgot her fear of the man in favor of sheer rage that swelled from the thick wound slashed across her soul that hadn't healed in many, many years. A finger was stabbed in to Mihawk's bare chest after Rowan crossed the few steps that separated them. "I haven't forgotten a damn thing, _Uncle_!" she jeered, the last word spat out like venom. "I remember every single _thing_ that has happened to me since that _fuckin' _day!" Rowan just caught herself from screaming and instead narrowed her olive eyes dangerously while her anger burned her from the inside out. "So you can just shove off like you always do! Just leave me behind without a goddamn care you self-righteous, egotistic, narcissistic, vain, _overstuffed peacock_!"

Rowan panted heavily as her face drained of the blood that had flushed it in her rage. She was surprised that Usopp or Johnny hadn't come running out but then when she thought about it, it really wasn't that surprising. Both of them couldn't find their ways out of wet paper bags even if they had maps.

"…you do realize that all those things you just called me are the same thing?"

Rowan began to wonder why everything suddenly turned a bright red.

Mihawk let out a pained sigh while shaking his head and turning with a flourish. Rowan contemplated stabbing him but knew, from experience, that it'd just result in her ending up with a new scar to add to her ever growing collection.

"Do not forget what you claimed to remember, brat. If you enter the Grand Line again," Mihawk turned to look over his shoulder and froze Rowan in her spot with his golden eyes. "You will die." Rowan gave a tiny scowl while hunching her shoulders and ducking her head between her shoulders.

"I know that," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Liar." Mihawk got back into his ship and Rowan watched him lower the sail with a flick of a single rope. Rowan walked to the side of her own ship and crossed her arms while laying them on the railing. Eyebrows burrowed, and a frown on her lips, Rowan watched him begin to pull away from her parked boat.

"Why do you insist on following me around?" Rowan questioned.

"Because he asked me too." The red head watched the World's Greatest sail away before quickly disappearing into the blackness of the night. Rowan reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette before quickly lighting it up. The only light on the sea became the red of her cigarette and the moon above. Still glowering at the darkness Rowan let out an annoyed 'humph'.

"…overstuffed peacock."


	16. Chapter 16: Land Ho, Arlong Park

**Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you have a wonderful holiday, get all you asked for and give all you can!  
><strong>

**Chapter Sixteen: Land Ho, Arlong Park**

Rowan was in Hell. For the past week she had been stuck on a ship no longer than her body was tall and only twice her body size in length, with a compulsive liar, a wuss that jumped at his own shadow and a green haired bastard whose current favorite past time was to annoy her into insanity. The little voice that had taken station in Rowan's head in Shells Town had been brutally massacred by her inner demons and, while the demons danced around the voice's imaginary body inside her cranium, it had taken all off Rowan's training and will power not to strangle the injured man like they hissed into her ear to do.

"I swear to the Kings of Old, Johnny, if you say that _one more time_ I'm going to—" Rowan started before getting cut off by Zolo's boisterous laughter that had her seeing red. She'd been doing that a lot on the hunt to find Nami. Rounding on the poorly—but thickly—bandaged man, Rowan narrowed her olive green eyes on him and barred her teeth like a rabid dog. "And you!" she all but screeched. "You can just shut up before I throw your arse overboard!" Zolo shot her a bemused smirk that set the back of the hairs on Rowan's neck up.

"I didn't say a thing Princess," the man snickered forcing Rowan to let out a roar of frustration and slam the lodge door shut behind her with a powerful 'bang'. Seething hotly, Rowan started to change from her blood soaked clothing—she hadn't changed from the outfit she had been in while sewing Zolo's chest back together—and into an outfit Johnny had 'given' her. Her shirt was starting to smell like rot as the blood began to decompose. It was just as her shirt was passing her head that she heard the tall-tale sound of the door opening. Rowan freed her head and looked with wide eyes towards Zolo had who dared enter her domain without knocking.

Onyx colored eyes went wide when Zolo realized his mistake. Arms caught up in the blood stained shirt, Rowan's head spun on her neck as she was caught. Fear flooded through her heart and out through her body when she realized Zolo had a perfect view of her bare back. Except for the bandages binding her chest, she was in plain view. Caught like a startled deer, Rowan found herself frozen to the spot. She was sure her heart had stopped beating in her chest.

Those same onyx colored eyes narrowed dangerously as Zolo zoned in on the scar he had only gotten glimpses of earlier in Syrup Village. When the man's mouth began to open Rowan let out a rather feminine shrill and all but threw him back outside the lounge. She heard Zolo shout something but ignored him. Instead her hand instinctively went across her chest and touched the tip of the brutal scar that marked its way down her back.

From right shoulder to left hip, the scar ran in a pearl colored line down her back in a ragged, harsh shape a few centimeters deep. After it had healed ten years ago Rowan had had Mihawk help her get a good look at it with the use of many strategically placed mirrors. The ugliness of it had hurt Rowan more than it had when she first received it.

Rowan let out a tired sigh before pulling the black t-shirt over her head and pulled up a pair of Johnny's blue jeans. The fabric, not as good a quality as Doskoi Panda itched her skin. The man's clothes were big in length but tight around her chest and shoulders. The rim was tight around her hips also but just the right length in legs if not a tad bit short. Rowan let out another sigh as she grumbled to herself,

'_If only I wasn't as tall and as thick as a man._' But then that ran in her blood line. All of her family had been thick and built like oxen, not just the men. A knock on the door had Rowan looking over her shoulder.

"I'm coming in, woman." Rowan's entire face turned into a hot scowl that greeted Zolo as he pushed the door open. With a haughty sniff, Rowan turned and kept her back to the man. She heard the man's heavy steps come up from behind her and ignored him completely. Instead she focused on retying her belt around her waist and pulled her gloves tight. A heavy silence fell between the two of them. It was the most serious Rowan had seen Zolo in the past couple of days. "…I think it's time you answer some questions." If looks could kill, Luffy would have had one less crewmember. Glaring murderously over her shoulder, Rowan gave him another look of disgust and turned back to what she had been doing.

"I don't have anything to say to you swordsman." Rowan could feel Zolo's body heat emitting from behind her as he got dangerously close. Sensing that danger, Rowan quickly spun from the man pretending to be getting something from the kitchen like area in the lounge instead of fleeing; which she wasn't. Zolo was right at her heels. Rowan's heart fluttered in anxiety as Zolo's hands blocked her between the two person table Johnny and Yosaku had in the lounge. Rowan spun on her heels in order to face him. She still had to tilt her head just the tiniest of bits in order to look the man in his dark black eyes. Rowan wanted to attack and run for her life but she didn't want to accidently injury his chest anymore.

"Yes, you do," Zolo's deep voice rumbled in his chest. His entire body now blocked Rowan, just an inch from the two of them touching. Rowan was ready to have a panic attack. Like a cornered cat stuck by a dog, Rowan was on the verge of simply freaking out and striking the already injured swordsman. Biting back her sudden uneasiness Rowan jerked her chin out and said in a surprisingly steady tone,

"No, I do not. Now remove yourself Roronoa before I remove you." Rowan really was surprised by how confident and demanding her voice sounded despite her quickly beating heart. When Zolo chuckled Rowan just about lost all ability to speak.

"Listen up Princess," Zolo ordered as Rowan took in his entire face. It was just inches from her own, in all its tanned glory. His eyes were hard and demanding in their own way as he questioned, "What is your connection to 'Hawk-Eye'?" And just like that Rowan felt her nervousness melt away into anger that she willing allowed to engulf her entire body. Scowling like a wolf starved, the set of green and black eyes clashed.

"_That,_ and I do mean _that,_ is most _definitely _none of your business, swordsman." Zolo's muscles tightened in around Rowan and had her fueling her anger with apprehension. Tilting her nose the slightest of bits more she refused to back down from the man.

"It is my business, princess. Not only does this involve me it also involves the rest of my crew. What is your connection to 'Hawk-Eye'?" Rowan had finally had enough. With Zolo so close and so unprotected he had no chance when her knee came up and found his pride in between his legs. Zolo's eyes bulged in their sockets as the pain flew up from his groin to his brain. Choking on air, the man hit the ground hard while cupping himself. Rowan quickly made her escape back to the door and to the others but just as her hand cupped the brass knob she paused. "Curse you, you she-demon!"Zolo groaned, forehead placed against the floor as he curled in on himself.

"…Mihawk…was a friend of my family," Rowan answered the man. She felt as if she had cotton-mouth as she admitted something to someone she had never once uttered. "Though he's been no friend of mine for the past ten years." The door about fell off its hinges. Out on the main deck, Rowan found solitude at the front, Usopp and Johnny giving her a wide berth. Eyes closed, Rowan allowed the scent of the sea and the salty wind calm her growing rage. Gnawing on her bottom lip, Rowan's thoughts became a mass murder as they plotted against one another and tried to kill her all at once.

'_Stupid swordsman,_' Rowan growled when she realized that most of her troubled thoughts consisted of him.

Zolo finally peeled himself from the lounge floor and crawled back out into the light. Giving Rowan one of his most powerful glares the man sat himself down against the side. Rowan paid him no mind. Instead she simply tilted her nose and turned back to the open sea.

It was a few hours later that Johnny broke the silence that had fallen upon the group.

"I see an island!" he declared as he looked through a telescope. Rousing herself, Rowan walked towards Johnny while demanding,

"How far?"

"Another few hours I'd guess," the man said his eyes focused on Rowan through his sunglasses. Turning to the horizon, Rowan squinted in order to see the small speck of land that was still a good hundred miles away.

"Hopefully that's Nami's destination," she mused. Rowan took the spyglass from Johnny and looked through it herself. He was right. They'd reach the island within the next few hours, six or seven at the most. It would put them there late and Rowan didn't like that. It meant people would be home and they'd be in plain view, something Rowan wanted to try and avoid. Still looking through the spyglass, the red head tried to find Merry Go.

'_Nothing yet,_' she sighed. Rowan tossed the spyglass back to Johnny and said,

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon Johnny and inform me if you see any changes."

"Aye-Aye, Sister Rowan!" The woman rounded on Johnny so quick with a hot hiss that Johnny let out a shrike and jumped away.

"I _told _you to _stop_ calling me that!" Johnny cowered before her and continued to shake even as she slammed the door behind her as she reentered the lounge. No one dared go in with her.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

"Sister Rowan—!" Johnny screamed like a little girl as the kitchen knife embedded itself next to his head where Rowan had thrown it. Glowering from the lounge table Rowan's olive eyes narrowed. "S-sorry!" Johnny whimpered like a beat dog before all but crawling up to the woman at the table. "We should be able to dock in the next hour." Rowan raised a brow before standing and exiting the lounge. Right in front of her was a proud building that sat upon the island.

Built on the coastline, a strong steel gate blocked the dock from ships anchoring. A stone wall blocked off the rest of the area. The building itself was five stories tall and painted a crème yellow with red shingled roofs. On the top of the fifth floor, Rowan could see what appeared to be a shark head decoration with a black flag fluttering in the wind. Words were printed out on the top third floor between two windows with more shark figure head paintings.

"Arlong Park," she mused aloud as the small ship continued to get closer and closer. Turning to the males Rowan told them, "Keep on your toes. They could be under the water and we'd never know it until they're slitting our throats." A loud gulp escaped Usopp as he and Johnny all but hugged the ship floor.

"Rowan," the liar stuttered out through chattering teeth, "Have you ever faced a fishman?" Rowan raised an eyebrow at the curly haired man before asking,

"Do I look dead to you?" Rolling her green eyes Rowan looked into the spyglass she snatched from Johnny. "Fishmen are ten-times strong than the average human. I've met a few of them and had a conversation once or twice. My fat—" Rowan paused, choking on her words before she bit out the rest of them, "My father fought with them a couple of times and my granddad, along with my father, made it a habit of going to Fishman Island when he went from the Paradise to New World—"

"Paradise? New World?" Zolo questioned from his spot at the front of the ship.

"The two parts of the Grand Line," Rowan answered while still looking for the Merry Go. "Paradise is the beginning next to Reverse Mountain and New World is the side where One Piece is supposed to be located. Anyway, fishmen are notorious for the anger. We need to be cautious when we set foot on that island." Zolo looked over his shoulder where his white sheath sword sat beside him. Raising one of his arched brows the man popped the hilt out just a bit and the blade reflected the setting sun.

"So we hack our way in?" Rowan forgot herself for a moment and bashed the spyglass across the side of Zolo's head.

"_Did you not just hear me, you brain dead fool?_" Rowan thundered. Zolo's head clonked back onto the side of the ship from the brute force of Rowan's strength as the woman glowered down upon him.

"What are you thinking?" Johnny screeched at his former comrade.

"Are you crazy? We don't know anything about this place!" Usopp agreed with the other two. When Zolo began to put up a fight about just barging in, Johnny and Usopp took it upon themselves to tie the man to the lounge. Zolo wasn't happy in the least but Rowan felt that little voice reawaken back in her head, cheering at the man's displeasure.

With Zolo incarcerated, Rowan put Johnny on steering duty and her and Usopp continued to look out for Merry Go. Passing by Arlong Park, Usopp confirmed it by reading the letters on the side of the building, Rowan used the spyglass while Usopp had the binoculars. It took another twenty minutes, sailing around the coastline, till Usopp called out,

"There it is!" Rowan removed the spyglass from her eye and looked towards the sharpshooter. "I found it! Merry Go! It's anchored in a weird spot."

"Hey, you guys! C'mon! Untie me!" Zolo shouted from his spot tied to the lounge, continuing his belly-aching even when Johnny brought out a map for them all to look at. The man looked over the map as Rowan kept the ship on course to the ship.

"She sure left it in a strange place. It's near Coco Village."

"_Untie me!_" Usopp snickered before he all but pranced towards the injured swordsman.

"Settled down!" Usopp jeered while patting the man on the chest. "You'll open your wounds! You're still recuperating, you know?"

"Keep hitting him and reopen those wounds Usopp, and I'll gut you like a fish," Rowan said in a bored tone without shooting the man a glance. She didn't need to see the liar to know he was breaking out in a cold, cold sweat. Usopp quickly re-gathered his courage and joined Rowan at the front of the ship and looked towards Merry. Crossing his arms over his chest and letting out a proud laugh, Usopp declared,

"Just leave this to me! I'll bring that woman back!" Rowan rolled her eyes at the boy and just continued to keep the ship on course.

"You sure got brave when you found out it's not at Arlong Park," Johnny mused aloud.

"Hard to starboard, Johnny," Rowan ordered while closing the spyglass and handing it back to the man. "Bring us alongside Merry Go."

"Aye-Aye!"

"I'm an intrepid adventurer, about to set foot on an unexplored land! I shall call this, 'The Great Adventure of Usopp the Man!' Like that, Johnny?"

"Just sit down Usopp," Rowan sighed with a shake of her head. Johnny just made light noises of acknowledgement never really giving Usopp and answer. It was as they were getting close to Merry Go and the small dock she was anchored near, that Rowan noticed the three men said dock. Feeling as if she was just hit with a frying pan, Rowan's head sunk between her shoulders when she saw that they weren't normal men; they were fishmen.

"Full speed ahead!" Usopp ordered before Rowan could get a word out. With a deadpan expression Rowan watched as they sailed right on past Merry Go.

"Aye-Aye!" Johnny called back from the back of the ship were he steered.

"You're sailing right past it!" Zolo roared. Both the boys quickly let out hushing sounds while placing fingers to their faces and hissing through clenched teeth. Usopp screamed silently into Zolo's face,

"Are you blind? Those were fishmen! Arlong's Pirates, did you see? I don't want to croak! _Is that so bad_?"

"Get a hold of yourself," Zolo growled right back.

"Usopp probably did the right thing for now," Rowan mused aloud while shaking her head. "We don't want to face off with the fishmen. We should just find Nami and get off this island as quickly as possible."

"It's no use," Johnny sighed. "These waters are Arlong's lake." Rowan watched with hooded eyes as the two turned to the sea and nodded like they had come to some great idea. "What should we do, Brother Usopp?"

"We just won't be able to bring Nami back."

"_Untie me, you idiots!_" Zolo bellowed while Rowan barked,

"We still have to get Nami, you idget! If you do what I say we should be able to get Nami and get out of here. Now—" Rowan felt her stomach hit her feet when she heard three things hit the sea.

"Hey, I don't recall seeing that ship before!" she heard one of the fishmen call out. Turning to the waters Rowan watched the three bodies coming towards them, hard and fast through the water. Usopp and Johnny let out terrified shrikes. Rowan didn't know what happened when she heard two more bodies hit the water until she turned and saw both the two males swimming for all they were worth inland, leaving her and Zolo to fend for themselves.

"Wait, you guys!" Zolo roared after them. "Hey! Don't leave us like this!"

'_I'll kill them!_' Rowan thundered to herself just as the two fishmen burst from the water and appeared onboard. Her mind a hurried blur Rowan did the one thing she could think to do in a situation she knew she had no control over; play it by ear. Rowan quickly took in the two fishmen, noting their sharp looking teeth and different colored skin. Terror for both herself and Zolo made Rowan's skin sweat; luckily, she was able to pass it off for water when one of the fishmen got dangerously close to her, dripping her in salt water.

"Well, hello there girly," the one sneered down at Rowan making her eye twitch. "What do you think you're doing in Arlong's waters?" Ten years of surviving on quick wit and knowledge of the sea came to Rowan then as she looked up into the face of a fishman. Putting on her most humbling of smiles, which had actually taken her years to perfect, Rowan beamed up at the fishman and said,

"I'm afraid I lost my compass after catching this Bounty Hunter."

"Bounty Hunter?" the other questioned, his gray-brown skin glistening in the sun as water continued to run off. Rowan nodded her head. Allowing her eyelids to go half lidded, Rowan lost her smile for a smirk she aimed at Zolo who was looking painfully confused and angry. Rowan prayed that he'd go along with what she was saying. She knew she wasn't strong enough to face two fishmen and Zolo was too injured to even try. The other, who happened to have a huge under-bite and showed shark like teeth along his bottom lip, peered down at Rowan with one watery looking eye. Rowan crossed her arms and shifted her weight in hopes of looking completely relaxed around them.

"He's just some stupid hunter going after high bounties." The other pirate raised a slick eyebrow before looking to the under-bite. Under-bite returned the glance before demanding from Rowan,

"And why did you go after 'em?" Rowan shrugged her shoulders before lying through her teeth,

"Killed my previous Captain. Couldn't let something like that go down without getting revenge ya know?" The two fishmen shared glances once more before taking in Zolo's bandaged form.

"You do all that?" While Rowan wanted to choke before taking anything Mihawk had done as her own, but swallowed her pride and nodded her head.

"Yes."

"Then why'd ya bandage him up?" the other questioned. Rowan decided to call him 'Fins' thanks to the dorsal like fin coming out of his head.

"Didn't want him to die just yet." The look she received from the fishman made Rowan want to punch him. Zolo looked ready to say something but Rowan quickly cut him off. "I heard about this island a while ago and thought I could get a compass here. The damn man over there broke it in our fight." The fishmen shared a private conversation before the gray skinned one decided,

"Let's take 'em both to Arlong. He'll decided what to do." Under-bite nodded before giving Rowan a rather creepy smirk.

"Welcome to Konomi Islands, girly."

Rowan didn't know if she should thank him, or pray.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Rowan took in the beast of a fishman seated in front of her. Thickest of the fishmen surrounding her, the fishman was all muscle and his skin was the color of clear blue water. From the sharp, triangle like teeth he was currently barring at her in a smile, Rowan knew the man was some breed of shark fishman. A saw-shaped nose that jetted from above his mouth full of daggers was long and just as pointy looking as fangs. Long black hair sprung from his head and ran down his back in a wild manner. A dorsal fin sprouted from the dark hair at the base of his neck, where his gills were located. Rowan found that colorful shirts were common among the fishmen and Arlong was no exception. His shirt was yellow with black lightning-like spots while his Bermuda shorts were a deep brown and held up around his powerful and deadly looking legs by a purple sash. A ushanka hat covered the top of his head, shadowing beady black eyes that seemed to be looking for any opening Rowan gave.

The man was decked out in jewels of all sorts from his ankles to his wrists and some sort of ring or piercing (Rowan couldn't seem them as rings for the webbing between his fingers), went around more than a couple of his blue fingers. Two red tattoos, one a bright sun on his left breast and the other was on his right forearm, a swordfish design which Rowan was beginning to believe was his Jolly Roger.

Within the confinements of Arlong Park now, Rowan was surrounded by countless fishmen. Everything was highly decorated and smelled of salt water. Rowan couldn't stop herself from looking around at everything, trying her hardest to find an escape route that she could get her injured partner, who was currently at her feet tied up and very pissed off, out alive. She wasn't seeing one. It really didn't help that they had taken Zolo's swords and her two daggers.

Rowan's eyes snapped to Arlong when the man leaned further into the chair he was currently sitting in. Shaded by a beach umbrella he had some fruity looking drink sat beside one of his webbed hands on a white table and two other fishmen stood behind him.

"So you fought this Bounty Hunter and ended up breaking your compass, eh?" the brute of a fishman questioned aloud.

'_I just said that you idiot,_' Rowan growled to herself while keeping her cool on the outside.

"I'm afraid so," she sighed aloud, shaking her head as if ashamed by her own actions. "The bastard got in a lucky shot during the fight. Didn't realize it had broken until I was already at sail." Arlong's head was thrown back and he let out a rather distinctive laugh.

"Stupid human." Rowan felt the all too familiar tension settle in her shoulders as those two words filled her ears. The fishman took on the look of bemused acceptance while popping his dramatically sharp chin on one of his thick hands. "I'll help you human. Of course," Rowan wanted nothing more than to punch the shit-eaters grin off of Arlong's face the second he shot it in to her direction, "It'll cost you." Instead of going through with her want to attack Rowan simply smiled and said,

"Of course." Rowan placed her hand over her bag of coins that resided in her pocket; to them it might have been a show of where her money was, to Rowan it was more of an instinctive guarding. She still hadn't recovered from Luffy's giant dent in her wallet. Rowan thought on her next words for a few minutes before deciding that this would probably be the best way to find her target. "Also," Rowan continued on causing Arlong to raise a brow. "I'm looking for a woman." The fishmen became a buzz with activity as they talked among themselves at Rowan's words. "She's a redheaded gal," Rowan chugged on, "With dark eyes, about so tall," and held up a hand to about her temple, "Her name is Nami."

The sudden tension in the fishman's shoulders, along with the sudden quiet of the crowd, told Rowan all she needed to know. Nami was there and she wasn't a stranger to these beasts of the deep.

Rowan kept herself quiet and waited patiently.

"Just what type of business do you have with this woman?" Arlong finally said, eyes narrowed dangerously and reminding Rowan of a shark stuck on a blood trail. If she was truthful, it startled her. However, Rowan also realized that the fishmen weren't exactly subtle creatures. That was reassuring to her. She'd at least know they were about to kill her with their battle cries and not allow her to suddenly find herself at the pearly gates. Rowan took a few minutes to gather her thoughts before saying,

"She helped me capture this hunter," Rowan lied with a simple shrug of her shoulder. Masking her features to seem as bored as possible, Rowan explained in a bit more depth, "It was only thanks to her navigational skills that I was able to find him." Rowan pulled a sinister smirk on to her lips, her green eyes squinting a bit in the process. "Also, after I helped her steal all the money from our idiot Captain, she took off with the ship which, happened to include a few more of my belongings. I want them back."

Arlong shifted in his seat a bit before propping his angular jaw in his palm. Then with a smirk that showed all of his pointy shark teeth.

"If it's anything valuable then you can forget receiving it back. The girl would have cashed it in by now." Arlong gave a sharp node of his head towards another fishman that nodded back and walked into the giant building behind the blue fishman.

Rowan noticed Zolo begin to fidget out of the corner of her eye. She was actually surprised he had stayed silent for so long. It didn't take long before the fishman came back out and Rowan found exactly who she was looking for.

Nami came out of the building with a look of sheer annoyance plastered on her face. Rowan raised a red brow as the woman's dark eyes met her olive ones. Noticing Nami had changed into a new attire, Rowan took a quick look. For the first time since Rowan had met her, Nami was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt that was green and stripped.

However, Rowan didn't care about the change in clothes. Nami changed at least twice a day every day. No, Rowan was much more interested in that tattoo that stuck out on Nami's skin. It was the mark of Arlong, a saw-nosed shark pointed left with its tail wrapped inward, while a semi-circle covered its back and had three points coming from it.

"So you were part of Arlong's crew all along," Rowan stated more the questioned as her olive eyes burned into Nami's skin. Rowan had to shove down her emotions and stay focused on simply getting Zolo and herself out of Arlong Park alive; if only to kill Usopp and Johnny for deserting them to the fishmen. "I should have known." Rowan fell back on early childhood memories and training then and played the perfect part of a civilized human. A smile was forced to blossom on her face and her body was relaxed unwillingly. She knew that one sharp move, one bad look or even one misplaced word could send everything she was currently working on into the gutter. "I have come for the ship Nami, as was our agreement."

Nami's face fell for a just a minute. Rowan feared it was a minute to much but the orangette quickly pulled it off and pushed all her weight on to one foot.

"Rowan. I see you found your way here…" Rowan nodded and just as she was beginning to open her mouth she watched her entire plan fall apart as Zolo's words echoed and sounded like shattering glass behind her.

"Nami? Are you in cahoots with these freaks?" the deep voice demanded from behind Rowan. Olive eyes watched every move Nami made towards the two of them.

"I knew you'd try to follow me, but I didn't think you'd make it all the way here," Nami mused with stony features. Rowan wasn't quite sure who she was talking to but didn't have much time to speak even if she had. Zolo had broken into the conversation like a raging bull and the redhead had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to get out on his own.

"So this is the real you?" the swordsman said in a surprisingly monotone voice.

"Surprised? I'm an officer in Arlong's pirate crew. I was a pirate all along." Arlong's obnoxious laughter suddenly thundered from behind Nami. Olive orbs went to him instantly.

"She made a fool of you! That one even forgave the death of a parent for money! She's our cold-blooded witch woman!" The only thing that cooled Rowan's sudden rage was the look that crossed Nami's face as Arlong's words sunk in on Rowan and Zolo. "Trickery and treasure stealing are her specialties! And we back her up."

"I see," Zolo broke through Rowan's words again. "Well, I never trusted her anyway. It wouldn't surprise me if she's a murderer, too." Rowan stole a look over her shoulder to see Zolo smirking. "The first time I saw her I knew she was no good."

"Then let's get down to brass tacks," Nami sneered with a haughty look. "Now that you know you were tricked forget me and the treasure and scram! You're an eyesore!"

_'I need to get this back under control before this fool swordsman gets us both killed_,' Rowan grumbled to herself, her palms already starting to sweat with a nervousness that had fluttered to life in her stomach. Be it fishmen or swordsmen, neither were good for the redhead's health she was sure.

The splash both echoed and thundered in Rowan's ears as the water got the back of her calves. Her heart was an escaped horse, panicked as if a fire had been set at its heels as Rowan turned half way around and watched Zolo disappear completely into the water.

"What happened? Why'd he suddenly jump in?" a fishman wondered aloud as the group came to life with sudden shock.

"He's escaping!" another fishman suddenly shouted, his voice going over his crewmates.

"No way," another dismissed. "A human can't swim with his arms and legs tied."

"Let him drown," was all Arlong said on the matter. Rowan's back was arched as her leg muscles coiled, prepared to shoot her from the side of the concrete when Nami's petite and agile body beat her into the water. More than surprised, Rowan was frozen into her spot, back still hunched, as she watched the water's now choppy surface. Her heart was still thundering against Rowan's ribs as she watched with baited breath at the water's surface.

The two appeared a moment later, which felt like a century to Rowan, at the other end of the pool, Nami dragging Zolo's body from the water's grasp. Rowan was instantly pulled up straight and watched like an alerted dog at the two.

"There they are," someone said behind Rowan.

"Nami! What is this?" Arlong's voice demanded impatiently. Nami pulled Zolo half way up, his legs still in the water. It was as she dripped on the concrete and her shoulders heaved with her breathing that she finally pulled him up all the way. Rowan didn't know what was said but next thing she knew Nami was bringing her foot down on his back. Before she even knew what she was doing, Rowan was running towards the two. Olive eyes watched as Nami picked Zolo up by his throat and snarled something into his face. Something else was said and Nami pulled her fist back and punched Zolo with what appeared to be all her might.

Before Nami could do any more damage to the badly bandaged wound Rowan was upon the orangette like a bat out of hell. Nami wasn't able to get out another word let alone a punch before Rowan's knee was slamming itself into her stomach and sending her skidding back into the water with a large splash. Nami came up coughing and spluttering her face pale with pain.

"Oi, woman! I spent far too long bandaging this bastard up for you to go around undoing my handy-work!"


	17. Chapter 17: A Betrayal?

**Forgive my absence! New computer, moving into a new house and midterms left me no time for writing. My updates may not be as 'quickly' updated as they use to be. I actually have to write it all out instead of simply reread. Hope you enjoy this long due update.**

Chapter Seventeen: A Betrayal?

Rowan notice the circling fishmen almost too late. It was as she noticed the heated scowls and sharp teeth, that Rowan realized her fatal mistake. While Nami wasn't a fishwoman she was still a member of their crew. Rowan could all but hear her grandfather's voice whispering in to her ear,

"The fishmen are proud folks, little red. No matter the situation, if they feel as if one of their own has been hurt they will hunt you like a shark hunts blood." And Rowan knew her grandfather to be many things but never a man who exaggerated. Her olive eyes flashed as Rowan took in the group surrounding her. Rowan's thoughts ran a mile a minute as she thought of a hundred different scenarios that she could try but all of them ended in either her or Zolo or both dying.

Nami had drug herself from the pool now, sopping wet.

"You little liar," Arlong snickered. Rowan looked towards him and found him smirking like the shark he was. "So you thought you could lie through your teeth and escape, I take it?"

"Worth a shot," Rowan huffed. She didn't like the fact that Arlong hadn't broken a sweat once. The man knew he was in complete control over the situation; the redhead hated the fact that he was right to think that. By herself, Rowan could have easily gotten away. Ten years of running and fighting for her life had made her an expert at fighting people stronger than herself. However, with Zolo as beat up and weak as he was, Rowan had no hope of saving them both.

Rowan hated herself all the more when she realized she couldn't just leave the idiot. Ten years of isolating herself had gone up in smoke all thanks to the stupid rubber boy.

"If that's what you want to think," Arlong shrugged. Rowan worked her tense body into a more relaxed state. "Kill them." Rowan watched all of the fishmen turn towards Zolo and herself with smirks befitting a swarm of sharks.

The first fishman came at Rowan with grabby hands and a wide smirk. Rowan knew the fishman thought this was going to be an easy win and felt her pride come up on a war path. The fishman was just inches away from grabbing her when Rowan actually went into his nabbing reach and dropped him with a solid punch to the underside of his jaw. The wide eyes now surrounding her just made Rowan smirk as her ego was rubbed.

"If you thought I wasn't going to put up a fight just because you're all half-fish, I'll be more than happy to show that each and every one of you is dead wrong!" The expressions of shock were quickly exchanged for rage. Another fishman, this one green, ran at Rowan with a sword drawn. The redhead didn't dodge but instead caught his wrist and outstretched his grasp before slamming her fist into his armpit, ribs and gut in quick succession. The fishman went down but not before Rowan snatched up his sword and caught another blade in a shower of sparks as she pried it to the side. Her leg hit with a solid kick into the opponent's stomach and sent him sprawling back into the surrounding crowd.

"Enough!" It was like watching a school of fish all notice the barracuda at the same time, their heads turned so fast. There wasn't a single head that wasn't turned towards the newcomer. A fishmen had stepped out of the large tower and was now making his way towards the surrounding group.

"Mochi, what are you doing?" a confused Arlong demanded.

"I want to see if my hunch is correct, Arlong," the newcomer said in explanation. Black eyes, very much like a shark's, were locked on Rowan in such way that it made her stomach twitch. A severe gaze that didn't weaver stuck Rowan like a hot poker and had her back straightening before her nose was tilted. Rowan was never good at behaving when she felt judged.

The fishman Mochi was different from the others in the aspect that he was much older. Already, blond hair was turning white around his ears and wrinkles were massed at the corners of his sharp, exaggerated features. A dorsal fin that peeked out from underneath a green Hawaiian shirt that seemed to be favored among this group of fishmen. His skin was a light, lemon yellow.

"What did you say your name was?" the fishman questioned, his gaze still not faltering. The redhead didn't want to answer but her pride refused to let this fishman think she was backing down in any shape or form.

"Rowan." A tiny smirk flashed white teeth befitting any shark.

"Rowan," he repeated, seeming to savor the name like a good piece of meat. "That's a unique name." Rowan suddenly felt a high tension. Something wasn't right about this fishman. His eyes held some type of look that said he knew exactly what he was expecting and was only playing around; playing a game that Rowan had no wish nor want to play. "I believe a name like yours has a very special origin, does it not?" Mochi mused aloud. Rowan's throat was suddenly tight.

'There's no way—' Rowan was able to finish her thought because the yellow fishman was suddenly attacking her. Rowan only had seconds to throw up her arms in an 'x' and caught the fist coming down on her head. She flung her weight forward and caught the force of the punch. It hurt like a bitch and Rowan gritted her teeth against the searing pain that coursed through her arms. The redhead skidded back a few feet from the force of the punch. However, being thrown back wasn't the worst part of the attack.

Mochi had grabbed Rowan's beanie and released the red locks that fell in to the woman's now wide eyes.

A strange silence fell over the crowd, no one but Mochi himself understanding the look of absolute triumph that brightened his own face or the look of terror that shattered Rowan's.

Mochi pulled out of his fighting stance and tossed the beanie to the ground with his shark grin going from ear to ear. The blonde ran his eyes up and down Rowan's frame. She wanted to beat his head in when he did. His eyes felt like slime as they crawled over her.

"There's no doubt now," Mochi declared in such a way it almost sounded like he was speaking to himself. A yellow finger, nail clipped to perfection, was pointed straight at Rowan's chest. "You're a Clodagh."

It was almost strange how real the sound of shattering glass sounded to Rowan then. She was no longer attached to the real world. Ice ran through her veins and pierced her heart. A cold sweat broke out over his skin and her flesh pimpled. The worst part in Rowan's eyes was the strong nausea that exploded in her stomach. Rowan's face went pale despite permanently tan, as bile rose up in to her throat and threatened to eject from her mouth.

Ten years she had spent hiding. Ten long, excruciating years she had trudged through the grunge filled darkness, hiding everything she had taken pride in as a child. She had received countless beatings for that pride until she had learned the importance of hiding it. More than once she had disguised herself as a boy until puberty had hit, all for the sake of hiding her last name and what she really was. A name she had bore with such pride that nothing could lower her head or duck her shoulders; a name that kept the target on her back and forced her into the grime of the world and left her to cover every inch of what she was so proud of.

"Probably not a true Clodagh," Mochi cut through Rowan's panic. A burst of rage burnt up half of Rowan's fear but the woman hid it by swallowing thickly. "After all, there have been too many years since the first that the blood has run thin. However, there is no question that you were at least born on Dublin. The hair, the eyes, the build," Mochi was pointing out each of these things on Rowan as he continued, "Even the fighting style, all take and no give, that is enough for me."

Rowan hadn't the slightest as to where all of this was going but she knew she wasn't going to like it either way. Rowan's mouth got the better of her as she demanded hotly,

"How do you know all of that?" A bitter sneer smeared the fishman's face. Vile poison filled his eyes as the locked on to Rowan's olive orbs.

"Your family really isn't that much of a secret girly. But I am one who can say that I've actually fought with a true born and breed Clodagh." The fact that he had fought one of her fellow clansmen didn't surprise Rowan. Dublin, her home, wasn't that far from the Red Line, residing in the New World section of the Grand Line. Her father alone had sailed to Fishman Island on more than one occasion simply to get from one point to the next on the Grand Line. The Clodagh family had a peaceful relationship with the fishmen and merfolk; they had to in order to survive.

However, for a fishman to fight a true Clodagh was a different matter entirely. Rowan could count on both hands how many 'true' Clodagh had been born since she had risen to the ranks. Of course, there were a lot of different opinions on what made a true Clodagh but those opinions didn't matter to The Body. They were the ones who made the final decision and they were the ones who decided who would take the throne and they were also the ones who advised the Leader. There were many who met certain requirements to be a true Clodagh but very few met all of them.

"Liar," Rowan spat out falling on her ignorance and pride. "A true Clodagh wouldn't fight a fishman."

"They would if it was a tournament." Mochi was looking like he had just swallowed a lemon when he continued, "The King, Neptune, decided one year to hold a friendly tournament on our island. Of course, it was mostly fishmen that signed up but there was one man, one human, in the entire mix. It was long before you were born, girl. Do you know who it was that I fought?" Rowan watched the bitter expression turn into that of unfathomable hatred. "Clodagh Ruaidhrí."

Rowan felt disbelief hit her like a powerful punch to the stomach. This fishman had fought a King; one of the true Clodaghs that had received the throne and ruled under the title 'Battle King'.

"He, a human, tore through us fishmen in that competition like it was nothing!" Mochi spat out, his eyes taking on a rather strange look that made Rowan's heart pound. "The ultimate dishonor among my kind! A disgusting, vile human dared take us on and then dare to defeat us! Do you have any idea the dishonor that was placed upon my shoulders as the last of his victims? That bastard must have been on some type of enhancer because he didn't so much as break a sweat for the first few battles he was in!"

Zolo paused in his struggle against the binds around him as a cold shiver ran up his spine. It felt as if death had run bone fingers down his vertebra and chuckled in his ear. Taken aback by the sudden feeling of killing intent surrounding him, Zolo looked up and at the one emitting it. It seemed Zolo was the only one to notice the dark aura now surrounding the redhead woman in front of him. Rowan's anger cracked around her and Zolo swore her eyes had changed to a dark green. But besides clenched fists and prepared muscles, Rowan seemed calm. It was her eyes that gave her away to Zolo if one didn't consider the killer's aura. Not the dark bottomless green they had become, but the flames that ragged inside, a volcano eruption that was about to do plenty of damage.

"And then before I could get my revenge on that bastard he went and got himself killed! Could you believe my luck? But now you show yourself to me and finally I can prove that you revolting Clodagh humans—"

"Shut up." The two words were pronounced as if single instead of being in a sentence; each hammered out of Rowan's mouth and spat out like poison. Rowan pinned Mochi with her rage filled eyes. The fishman took a step back in surprise as he realized that his words had done more than upset the female. "How dare you," she grounded out instead of questioning. "How dare you insult my King's honor? How dare you insinuate our King would cheat in a warrior's game! Our King had more honor in a single finger than you have in your entire body!" It took Mochi a moment to gather himself but when he did a sneer pulled his lips.

"You honestly believe yourself stronger than a fishman, girl? Though he himself was a cheat—"

"One more word, Mochi!" Rowan thundered out in a strong bellow causing more than one fishman to jump. Rowan's face was twisted into a fierce snarl, teeth bared and eyes wide with wrath. One of her shoulders dropped inward while she took one demanding step forward. "One more bad word against my King, Mochi and you'll find yourself gutted, that I promise you." Mochi's face turned back into snarl that rivaled Rowan in ferocity. The crazed look that Rowan had seen earlier in the older fishman's eyes was coming back full force. However, instead of letting that insanity get the best of him, the elder fishman just cocked a smirk.

"Gut me, will you? I really do hate you humans." Rowan shifted her feet into a ready stance the instant she saw Mochi reaching for something behind his back. The fishman brought his arm back in one fluid motion, brandishing a beautifully crafted tanto in his hand. The blade was a bit thicker than most in the tanto family and had a flat tip. "How about I gut you instead, girl? I think that will be much more entertaining."

"Try it," Rowan snarled. To Rowan's shock it wasn't Mochi who suddenly lashed out at her. The redhead was just barely able to catch hold of the bo-staff aimed at her head. Rowan's hand stung something fierce as she thanked the Kings it hadn't been a blade. Nami glowered at Rowan as the two began to have a glaring contest, sparks exploding between the two.

"It was stupid for you two to come here. I guess I overestimated you Rowan." Rowan refused to fall for the obvious taunt but she still felt her anger spike.

"And I guess I underestimated your greed, Nami," was what Rowan responded. She saw the tick in Nami's eye that tattled on the orangette's anger. Instead of releasing the bo-staff in hand, Rowan grasped the pole with both and yanked hard. Nami yelped as she was thrown off balance and stumbled in to Rowan's awaiting grasp. Rowan dropped the bo-staff, which hit the concrete ground beneath her, and was just about to toss Nami into the water when the orangette grabbed hold of her shirt with an iron grip. Unless she wanted to be swimming as well, Rowan couldn't toss the woman. When the two of them began to grapple, Rowan realized she could easily over power the Nami. Compared to Rowan's hard earned muscles, Nami was as weak as a kitten. The young female stumbled against Rowan's aggression. Rowan caught Nami before she could run right into her but it didn't save her from having the woman's face fall right next to her ear. Rowan could all but hear Mihawk's degrading voice whispering,

"To let an enemy get close to your face is giving the enemy a good reason to kill you." Rowan startled when Nami actually whispered in her ear,

"Run. I'll take care of Zolo, just run!" Rowan's olive colored eyes met Nami's dark pink. The eagerness in the young woman's eyes had Rowan's feet twitching to run. But instead of following that instinct, Rowan set a glower on her face and snarled back just as quietly and with a lot more venom,

"He dies, you die." And just to show she still didn't trust her, Rowan tossed Nami head over heels into the water. The girl squealed before the loud splash cut her off. Rowan was already running before Nami hit the water. The shouts of fishmen fell on deaf ears for Rowan was already out the front gate of Arlong Park, her feet flying beneath her.

Rowan didn't look over her shoulder when she heard pursuers giving chase. The woman had no need to worry; if there was one thing she was good at, it was running. Being alone at the age of ten and having one of the smartest mouths on the Grand Line had made it that way. The cleared land quickly turned into thin trees that seemed to grow everywhere. Rowan didn't stay on the gravel road but instead jumped into the woods and began to twist and turn through the bark covered plants.

"You can't escape, girly!" a fishman shouted at Rowan's heels.

'Watch me,' Rowan snarled to herself before forcing her body to go that much faster.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Rowan propped herself against a leaned tree, her breathing rough as she sucked in deep breathes. Propping herself up on her own knees, Rowan hung her head between her knees to catch her breath. It had taken her more than she had originally thought to escape the fishmen. Rowan's lungs were lit up with pain and her throat was swollen. It wasn't but a few minutes later that Rowan fell to the grass covered ground, legs shaking like Jell-O. It took another ten minutes before Rowan was finally able to resume her normal breathing.

Laying her head back against the tree and closing her eyes, Rowan breathed deeply through her nose before letting it out through her mouth. Slowly, Rowan cracked open her eyes and stared up at the pale blue sky and large clouds that looked like stretched out cotton.

'Always running,' she thought to herself. A bitter taste filled Rowan's mouth. It reminded her of the moments she had thrown up after being hit in the stomach. 'Always fuckin' running.' Rowan closed her eyes tight as a feeling suddenly began to overwhelm her. A strong pressure built in the back of her head before swarming forward and consuming her from all angles. The redhead buried her head between her knees squeezing at her temples with her fists in hopes of reliving the pressure.

Memories of running for her life flew on the back of Rowan's eyelids as her stomach tightened at images. She could clearly remember the cold rush of terror as it tore through her stomach. A sweat broke out on her tanned skin as icy cold as an artic wind. For so many years she had been too weak to do anything more than run and run she had. Rowan had run and run until she had reached the point where her rather large feet had become seven layers of calluses instead of skin. For years she had tried herself till her hands had bled to be stronger and stronger she had gotten; however, once again she hadn't been strong enough to protect someone she had wanted to. She hadn't been able to protect Zolo. She had fled like a coward.

Rowan stumbled to her feet, shaking her head like a wet dog in hopes of dislodging the terrifying memories. She knew that going down that road would only lead to another, more horrid moment that she had been trying to bury. Rowan ignored the pressure at the back of her head and started off towards a dirt road she had seen when running. Hopefully it would lead her into a town where she could wait for Luffy and the others or at least find a safe house until she could come up with a logical plan to get Zolo out of Arlong Park. At the very least she could find Usopp and Johnny and gut the two yellow-bellied bastards.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The town was surrounding a building that was ruined and spread out on one of the town's roads. The villagers' faces were worn down and even those who were only a couple of years older than Rowan appeared to be stripped of years by a burden that Rowan could not see. Walking up to one of the older men at the edge of the crowd, Rowan tapped his shoulder lightly.

"What happened here?" she questioned. A hefty frown was buried under a hefty mustache on the man's face as he replied,

"Arlong. Some foolish kid attacked him with a slingshot." Rowan felt her face fall before her hand slapped her forehead.

'Of course the idiot runs at the first sign of a fishman but shoots the leader!' she snarled to herself.

"Did you see what happened to him?" The man's mouth began to appear under his mustache in reply but was cut off by the deep bass that was a certain swordsman's voice.

"Rowan!" The woman looked over her shoulder to see Zolo heading towards her, sporting a new shirt. Rowan recognized it as one of the fishmen's. Zolo had left it unbuttoned and Rowan could clearly see her poor bandaging skills covering the man's chest.

"How did you…?" Rowan drawled out.

"Nami let me out," he explained, finally reaching the woman's side. Rowan's surprise showed clearly on her face as her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. "Surprised me too," the man smirked. Losing his smile, the man looked around with a look that reminded Rowan of a sniffing wolf. "Have you seen Johnny or Usopp?"

"If I had, they'd be unable to walk away," Rowan admitted without any hesitation.

"Are you looking for that long nose?" another man questioned coming up beside the elder in front of them. The younger man hitched a thumb over his shoulder in the direction Rowan had come from earlier. "He was captured not too long ago. I saw them dragging him back to Arlong Park."

"Blast!" Zolo echoed Rowan's thoughts. Rowan's heart leapt into a racing beat that flooded her entire body with adrenaline. "I just missed him!" Without a word between the two both Zolo and Rowan turned on their heels and fled down the street and back into the tree surrounded roads. The two pirates said no words as Rowan's arms pumped at her sides and Zolo used his own hand to keep his hand to his side in order to stop his katanas from coming up and hitting him. At a full run, the two pirates soon saw the tip of Arlong Park's tower peeking over the tree tops and part of the trees had given way to rice paddies.

Rowan didn't recognize the noise at first but with the next few minutes, the young woman grabbed hold of Zolo's arm, bringing them both to an abrupt halt.

"What? We need to hurry or Usopp—" While Rowan wanted to slap her hand over his mouth, Rowan instead snapped her hand over the swordsman's forehead. It was like placing her hand above shifting coals of red.

"I knew it," Rowan hissed up at the suddenly bashful looking man. He reminded Rowan of the times she had caught children sneaking behind their parent's backs. "You still have a fever. Go back to the village!" Rowan ordered while pointing a demanding finger back in the direction they had come.

"Woman, I'm fine!" Zolo barked into her face, losing the self-conscious expression for his normal scowl.

"You can't lie to me, swordsman. We've only gone a couple of miles and you sound like a dying cow! You were cut by 'Hawk Eye', Zolo! You're lucky to alive let alone conscious right now. Go back. I will handle Usopp and the others. You still need more rest." Zolo let out a hefty scoff while turning back towards Arlong Park and away from Rowan. With a firm look set into his features Zolo said without looking back at Rowan,

"We don't have time for this." Rowan reached out and snatched hold of Zolo's elbow. The man ripped himself from her grasp and turned on her with a look so black, Rowan took a step back. "I'm not a child, Rowan. I can take care of myself. I don't need you climbing up my back for every little thing I do. I'm fine. We need to go get Usopp and you're just stalling us."

Rowan felt the uncomfortable twist in her stomach that reminded her far too much of the times she had been scolded by her parents. It took Rowan a moment to steel her emotions and cover her surprised expression with a glower.

"Fine," she finally bit out, refusing to meet Zolo's dark eyes. "But if you die, don't blame me." Rowan hadn't taken but one step when the very ground beneath their feet shook with light tremors and one of the loudest 'booms' Rowan had ever heard echoed in her eardrums.

"What was that?" Zolo questioned aloud before the two of them began to run again. The noise didn't stop after the loud boom but continued in the form of trees breaking and sounding as if something was tearing apart the ground. "What a racket," Zolo huffed lightly. Rowan was barely feeling the run unlike Zolo. "Did a bomb hit the island?" Rowan saw the entrance of Arlong Park appear through the trees, the gate only a few more miles away. "Forget it, if we don't hurry Usopp's gonna be killed." Rowan simply held her words since she couldn't help but feel annoyed after the man's little explosion.

When Rowan grabbed Zolo for the second time, the man looked ready to pop a blood vessel.

"Woman, I swear—"

"Shut up," she ordered in such a way that the man couldn't help but comply. Rowan kept her hand on Zolo's elbow, closing her eyes and listening to the crashing.

"That…is not cannon fire." Rowan opened her eyes which went wider than usual. Her heart picked up speed when she came to a horrifying conclusion. "It's coming right for us!" As if it had been summoned by Rowan's words the two pirates watched as the 'cannonball' exploded through the trees and headed straight towards them. It was a dinghy; a dinghy with a boy Rowan swore would give her a tumor of the brain with an infamous grin on his face. And of course, the first thing out of the fool's mouth as he barreled through the forest on a ship was,

"Oh! Rowan! Zolo!" Rowan heard Yosaku's voice scream what sounded suspiciously like 'brother' right before the dinghy slammed full force into Rowan's chest. The woman felt the air rammed from her lungs as she swore her lungs caved in under the pressure. Rowan was forced to go along with the ride until they ship finally broke under the stress. Rowan went sprawling across the ground before landing in one of the rice paddies, water forcing its way into her nose. The red head came up sputtering and spitting out the water, with death burning in her eyes. Zolo beat her to the punch when he bellowed,

"What the heck are you guys going?" Luffy just sprang up and dusted himself off, unharmed in any way. Rowan noticed the blonde haired chef from the Baratie, Sanji, was calmly sitting on the broken dinghy. Yosaku was buried in the rubble.

"What?" the rubber boy demanded. "We came to bring Nami back. Haven't you found her yet? Where are Usopp and Johnny?" At the reminder of Usopp both Rowan and Zolo were quickly back on their feet.

"There's no time chat!" Zolo shouted over his shoulders at the others. "Arlong has Usopp! If we don't get there quick he'll be—!"

"Usopp's dead!" Rowan had one of those moments when her mind disconnected with reality. Her body moved on its own to face Johnny who had appeared from the direction of Arlong Park. The man's normally tanned face was un-characteristically ashen while what appeared to be tears and sweat mixed on his face. Rowan saw Johnny's mouth move but it took her a moment to make use of the loud noise coming from the man's lips, "Bother Usopp's been killed by Sister Nami!" The woman's heart felt cold at the news of Usopp's death; however, the burning fire that lit within Rowan's belly melted her heart and warmed her blood. It helped her forget about the pain that was still coming from her chest thanks to Luffy running her over.

Before Rowan could fully grab hold of her mind and shove it back into her body, Luffy had launched himself across the short distance between himself and Johnny. A powerful grip snatched hold of Johnny's blue jacket and from the force of Luffy's leap, the black haired man was forced onto his backside, Luffy towering over him.

"Take that back or I'll send you flying!" Luffy thundered, his other fist being pulled back as if he were about to punch Johnny. Zolo ran forward and snagged the back of Luffy's red vest.

"Stop it, Luffy! It's not Johnny's fault!" the swordsman snapped.

"He's talking crazy!" Luffy defended himself in his bellowing boom. Rowan was surprised by the sheer wrath plastered on Luffy's face as it remained flushed with his anger. "There's no way Nami would kill Usopp! She's our shipmate!" It was obvious Johnny was crying now, tears coming from the edges of his sunglasses.

"If you don't want to believe me, fine! But I saw it with my own eyes!" It was Zolo who first noticed the newcomer.

"Nami," he acknowledged, causing everyone in the group to look up and see the orangette coming towards them, bo-staff in hand.

"Who's your shipmate, Luffy?" Rowan noticed that Nami was sporting a new accessory; a black glove that went to her wrist. "Why did you come here?" Luffy, having completely forgotten about Johnny now, stumbled to an upright position and plopped his hat, which had fallen off in his lunge, back on his head.

"Whaddya mean? You're our shipmate! We came to get you!" Nami crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

"What a nuisance." The orangette gave Luffy one of the dullest looks Rowan had ever seen. "Shipmate? Don't make me laugh. You're a bunch of pathetic misfits!" Now Rowan was starting to get agitated. She wasn't sure if she should believe Johnny about Nami being a killer. She had released Zolo and had told Rowan to run in order to help them get away from the fishmen pirates. It didn't make any sense to Rowan why Nami would kill Usopp if she had gone through so much in order to make sure they had survive.

"Nami-chan! Nami-chan!" Sanji suddenly hollered in Rowan's ear. "It's me! Don't you remember? Come back to us!" Zolo turned on the blonde with a scowl.

"You stay out of this! You remember? Come back to us!" Sanji's face darkened considerably as he too turned on the other male.

"So?" the chef snarled right back. "Love is always a hurricane!"

"I'm telling you, this woman is a witch!" Johnny suddenly shouted. Apparently he had had enough of everyone ignoring him. "In order to get her meat-hooks on some hidden treasure she's joined Arlong's Pirates! She butchers people like pigs!" Johnny's face lost its ashen appearance and flushed with his anger. The bounty hunter pointed an accusing finger at Nami before shouting, "She was rotten from the start! She made fools of us all, brothers!" Rowan twitched. "I saw this witch stab Brother Usopp to death with my own eyes!"

"So what?" Nami questioned, unfazed. "You want to kill me?" Johnny took a step back, obviously not expecting Nami's response. "Right now, Arlong is out to kill Roronoa Zolo and his crew because Zolo and Rowan had to go and do something stupid." Rowan tossed Zolo a heated look before focusing it on Nami. "You may have monstrous powers but you're no match for a real monster." Zolo took a step forward as he addressed the orangette.

"That's nothing to us. Where's Usopp?"

"Usopp's feeding the fishes." That was the wrong thing to say. Rowan felt Zolo's entire body tense like a bull about to charge and charge he did.

"Cut the crap!" the swordsman thundered. Zolo couldn't get much closer to Nami for a black leg shot out and just about rung Zolo's clock.

"You're the one who'd better cut the crap!" Sanji pulled his always present cigarette out of his mouth as he placed his leg on the ground. "What kind of swordsman attacks a young lady, Zolo?"

"Stay out of this, you love-struck fool!" Rowan's eyes went to Zolo's hand. It was stationed on his katana. Sanji got a cocky smirk on his face while replacing his cigarette in his mouth.

"After your humiliating defeat, it's no wonder you're in a foul mood." Zolo got a new vein throbbing in his forehead. His katana came out of its sheath with a soft 'shing' noise.

"What?" the man snarled out through obviously clenched teeth. Raising his sword, Zolo placed the weapon above Sanji's shoulder, the sharp ended pointed at his neck. "Hold your tongue…or I'll send your head flying."

"Try it. You can barely stand."

"Enough, both of you!" Rowan finally entered, her voice not loud but holding enough authority that both males looked over at her. "Stop acting like squabbling child with a broken toy and no culprit. We are on enemy territory. We don't have time to argue amongst ourselves. The last thing we need is those fishmen to notice us running around like our heads cut off." Rowan couldn't stop the stumble when Sanji was suddenly at her side, one of the cheesiest smiles she had ever seen plastered on his face.

"Rowan-sweet! I will gladly follow any orders you bestow upon me with your ever sweet lips!" Rowan proudly marched behind Zolo in order to give the chef another target. She was not, however, running away from Sanji in any shape or form.

"This is serious," Nami cut in her words as sharp as a fresh blade. "If you want to fight each other, then sail somewhere far away and do it. We don't like outsiders sticking their noses into our business! I only pretended to be your friend to get my hands on your loot! Now you're broke, so our friendship is finished! Take your boat back, find yourselves a navigator and go look for your stupid 'One Piece'! Now get lost! I'm sick of the sight of you!" Nami bellowed the last part. "Goodbye." Rowan opened her mouth, prepared to say something when the sudden sway of her deranged Captain caught her full and undivided attention. Rowan wasn't the only one surprised by Luffy suddenly falling to the ground.

"Good night!" was what the boy said to the yelps and questions.

"Good night?" Johnny shouted, having what Rowan could only describe as a miniature tantrum. "Now? In the middle of the road?"

"I don't want to leave this island," Luffy stated as if telling them all the color of the sky. "Those fish-heads don't scare me. Now I'm a little sleepy so I'm gonna take a nap." Rowan turned to look at Nami. The girl's face had turned the same color as Rowan's hair.

"Suit yourself! It's your funeral!" the young woman's voice pierced in a high shriek. And with that said, Nami barreled past their group and Rowan assumed, back to the village. The olive eyed woman watched her ex-companion go before looking down at Luffy once she was out of sight.

"You guys aren't normal!" Johnny shouted, obviously still not over the bunch Nami had put in his pants. "That woman's evil! She murdered Brother Usopp. Now Arlong is looking for us!"

"Why should we stay? I'm with Johnny!" Yosaku agreed. Rowan let out a sigh that was accompanied by a shake of her head. Zolo sat down with a soft thud, propping his single sword up on his shoulder.

"We've been mates but a short time but our paths split here. I don't fancy being slaughtered by Arlong!"

"Farwell, then," was how Zolo replied to his former crewmates. Rowan watched idly as the two men started in the direction Nami had gone. She assumed they had forgotten Arlong currently still had their ship.

"We'll see you around!"

"Good luck, brothers! Sister!" The redhead simply snarled knowing it would change anything anymore if she killed Johnny now.

"Same to you!" With the Bounty Hunters' departure the small group of pirates fell into a tense silence that was only broken by Luffy's random snoring. Rowan sat down beside the boy's head as Sanji parked his rump at the base of one of the trees in the shade.

'Interesting turn of events,' Rowan mused silently. With her legs crossed, Rowan leaned backwards on her hands and stared up at the slowly moving mountains in the sky as the white cotton kept to a course only it knew. 'Perhaps now is a good time for me to take my own departure.' Rowan gave the thought a little more twisting before deciding it wasn't the best of times. The odds of her getting off the island by herself were little to none.

"Hey," Sanji cut through the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Could Nami really have killed Usopp?" Zolo gained a little smirk on his face while looking over his shoulder.

"I told her she wasn't really a witch woman…maybe she decided to prove me wrong."

"Witch woman?" Sanji growled.

"Both of you stop it," Rowan ordered. She was fed up with the two boys fighting. Fixing both with a fierce expression the woman barked, "It'd be best if we simply gathered up Luffy and left with our ship. Nami obviously doesn't want to join us anymore on our journey. We need to respect that. 'Sides the fact that she is even with Arlong proves we don't want her on our crew."

"Why do you say that?" Zolo questioned. The man turned a bit in order to look at Rowan. Since she was beside Luffy she was behind the swordsman.

"Fishmen, especially the pirates, aren't known for their love for the human race. While my father never told me why the fishmen pirates hate us so much, or even why the humans hate the fishmen, both of them do and it's not a simple hate. It's one of the deepest and angriest wounds I have personally ever seen. If Nami is part of the Arlong Pirates then there is a reason, and not a good one, that Nami bares their mark."

"So she is a witch woman," Zolo chuckled. The black clad leg lashed out for the second time in the last hour towards Zolo's head.

"Nami isn't a witch woman!" Sanji thundered. Zolo barely had time to bring up his sheath in order to block said kick.

"Can't you do anything but kick?" Zolo shouted right back. Rowan's mouth opened, prepared to scream at the fools in front of her only to find Usopp's smashed face in between a heel and a sheath. The two males now appeared as if they had tasted something long past its expiration date.

"He's alive."

"Unless you just killed him."


	18. Chapter 18: An Island's Pain

**Chapter Eighteen: An Island's Pain**

**Thank God this fighting is almost over! Fighting scenes are **_**not**_** my strongest skill. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rowan.**

Luffy hugged a busted Usopp to his chest. The boy's shock was clear on his face as he tried to form a conclusion in his head. Rowan sighed deeply while pinching the bridge of her nose. She needed a smoke.

"Usopp!" the black haired boy cried to his bleeding comrade. "Did Nami do this to you?" Sanji, who had the sense to look ashamed, sweated lightly as he pointed to Zolo.

"Well, actually, it was Zolo and me."

"It was you," Zolo threw the blame back at Sanji, not taking Usopp's injuries as his responsibility. Usopp dragged himself from his near unconscious state of mind. His injured face turned into one of shock as he recognized the Captain.

"Luffy, you came."

"Yeah," the boy smiled.

"I'm here to, buddy," Sanji waved lightly, stuttering for the first time Rowan had met him. Usopp turned his eyes from Luffy and snarled at the chef.

"I'll get you for this, Sanji!" The sharpshooter lost his anger in exchange for an expression of cold acceptance. "But first, Nami. She saved my life!" Rowan's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. Since Usopp was standing in front of her, Rowan had known Johnny had been wrong in his information about the killing but that didn't mean that Nami hadn't tried. Rowan knew Usopp was a sly little pirate. "She's got some ulterior motive for being with those fishmen. That's what I think!" Stones moving under feet had Rowan's head shooting up in order to watch a blue haired woman walk towards their group from the village.

"It's no use," the woman declared, all heads turning towards her. "You'll never defeat Arlong."

"Nojiko," Usopp greeted with surprise spicing the name. Having Usopp acknowledge the woman allowed Rowan to relax back on to the dirt beneath her rump and take the young woman in at her leisure. The blue hair was the most striking feature about the woman besides the fact she was pleasant to the eyes. Her lean body, tall and lanky, was covered by a beige shirt with light blue capris and purple sandals. Her short blue hair was kept off of a bold forehead with a deep red ribbon.

"Who's that?" Luffy demanded from Usopp, pointing a finger at the newcomer.

"It's rude to point Luffy," Rowan repreminded halfheartedly.

"Nami's older sister," Usopp explained. Rowan's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline again. That was probably the most surprising thing Rowan had heard all day. Olive eyes turned back to the blue eyed female. There was no resemblance between the two. Rowan ignored Sanji's gushing in exchange for allowing her eyes to travel over the tattoo that decorated Nojiko's chest and left arm. Dirt was caked on to the woman's hands, Rowan noticed.

"No use? How come?" Zolo questioned, also ignoring Sanji. Nojiko placed her dirty hands on her hips before setting her bottom lip, glossed to a pretty pink, firmly on her face. Rowan couldn't help but be mesmerized by what appeared to be an orange tint stained into the woman's tanned hands.

"I'm asking you to leave and forget you were ever here. I'll explain everything but you must leave this island." It wasn't but a minute later that Luffy declared for all to hear,

"I don't care." Rowan watched her Captain as the boy stated, "I'm not interested in her past!" Rowan's eyes went half lidded at that. Only a fool wouldn't be interested in a crew member's past. But Luffy seemed set in his ways and walked right past the others, headed towards the village.

"What? You really don't want to hear this?" Usopp shouted after Luffy's back.

"Nope! I'll pass." And with that Luffy was gone. Rowan scoffed lightly, propping an elbow on her risen knee and placing her chin in an open palm. Rowan could firmly state now that Luffy was not a normal boy; let alone a normal captain.

"What's with him?" Nojiko probed. The swordsman chuckled before leaning back against his tree. With a little smirk on his face, Zolo told the blue haired woman,

"Don't worry about him. He's quirky."

"Quirky is putting it nicely," Rowan sighed. Zolo chuckled again before turning his attention back to Nami's older sister.

"We'll listen to your story. Though I doubt we'll learn much." Rowan felt the rock she then threw at Zolo was well deserved when the man cut himself off with his own deep snoring. The rock just bounced off his large forehead.

"Especially since you're asleep," Nojiko exhaled noisily in clear exasperation.

"Hey, you said you'd listen!" Usopp shook himself, reminding Rowan of a vexed bird ruffling its feathers. "Well _I'd _like to hear what you have to say!"

"Me too!" Sanji beamed. Giving Zolo one last grumbling look, Rowan turned to Nojiko and said,

"Let's hear your story, miss." Nojiko gave a quirky little smile before huffing out hot air.

"No wonder Nami's having a hard time," the young woman mused.

And so, Nojiko began her story. Rowan listened with rapt attention.

Nojiko explained why it was that neither she nor Nami looked anything alike; they weren't blood related. Apparently, Nojiko had found Nami when she herself had been younger than five-years-old and Nami was still unable to walk. The two had been left on a blood soaked battle field, only to find a near dead Marine woman. Said woman had taken them in and brought them here to the island. Belle-Mére had raised the two girls in Coco Village with the help of a man named Genzo, the non-official mayor of the village. They struggled with money but their life had been a good one; a good one that is, until Arlong Pirates had come into their life without warning. The Pirates had taken the village's money. It was their unfortunate luck that the pirates had found their little home out from the village. They hadn't had enough money to pay the 'fine' Arlong had placed on the island. It was there, at their home that Nojiko and Nami watched Arlong shoot their mother dead. The fishmen had taken Nami once they realized it had been her that had drawn amazing sea maps.

"And she joined their ranks. It wasn't until later when she returned to us that she told me why she bore the mark of Arlong. Arlong made Nami a deal. If she can gain a hundred-million berries, Nami can buy Coco Village from Arlong." Nojiko finished with her head hung. "Ever since that day eight years ago no one has seen Nami shed a tear. And she's never asked anyone for help! She doesn't want anyone else to get killed by Arlong, like our mother was. Nami was only ten-years-old but she refused to give in to despair. She resolved to live. Can you understand what a painful choice that was for her?"

Rowan's knuckles cracked under the pressure she put them through. The young woman looked up to the sky above while processing her feelings. It really did explain why Nami didn't seem to merge completely with the crew. She had been keeping herself separate because she was already part of another crew; a crew she actually had no wish nor want to be part of. From the story Nojiko had told them, Rowan could easily assume why it was that Nami was still part of Arlong's team. Arlong would want to keep his cartographer happy and willing. If he killed of her village Nami would be less than cooperative. Nothing like finding out that a map was horribly wrong when one is right on top of a whirlpool. And Arlong had given her an out. An out that was near impossible for a good portion of the population but an out none the less.

"So, to make enough money to save the village she joined the crew of the very creature who killed her mother," Usopp grumbled aloud, thumbing at his nose as he thought hard on the situation. Sanji's face heated up before he all but blew smoke out his nose and thundered,

"That villain made my darling Nami suffer! I, Sanji, shall beat him to death!" Nojiko brought her fist down on Sanji's head. It sent him to the ground with a large bump and a pained yelp.

"I came to ask you not to do that!" Nojiko huffed, clearly aggravated. "If you keep raving about Nami being your darling the pirates will get suspicious and all of Nami's efforts will be undone." Nojiko casted her eyes downward, arms hugging around her slim middle. "Don't cause her any more pain!" Seeing the woman's obvious distraught, Rowan stood up from the ground. Placing a soft hand on the woman's shoulder, Rowan said,

"Thank you for telling us this, Miss Nojiko. We have to speak with our Captain on the matter." Nojiko nodded her blue locks before heading back towards Coco Village. A silence hung over the group with the exception of Zolo's snoring, as everyone concentrated on their own thoughts. Rowan lifted her head lightly when she believed she heard something that was suspiciously like gunfire. Her ears perked at the noise but when no more followed Rowan allowed herself to fall back into the silence. Those moments were broken by a rather loud snore from Zolo. "Someone wake-up that idiot," Rowan sighed with a heavy shake of her head. "We need to go find Luffy."

It took a moment to pull Zolo from his dream world but once they did, Rowan had her little crew walking towards Coco Village and the direction Luffy had disappeared off too.

"What do we plan to do now?" Sanji questioned aloud, almost sounding as if he was talking to himself. "We can't just leave Nami-swan here with the fishmen."

"It wouldn't feel right," Usopp agreed. Rowan, who was ahead of the others and leading the way, looked over her shoulder slightly.

"Luffy is the Captain. We just need to find him and do whatever he decides. If he says we leave we leave, if he says we stay we stay. There's really nothing else we can say on the matter."

The village was in chaos once the Strawhat pirates arrived. A large group of men and women, all armed to the teeth with old guns and dulled swords, stood near the edge of the village. Rowan lead the men around the group, keeping out of the sights, and found Luffy sitting on a small round bench that circled a palm tree. Rowan raised a brow at the bored looking boy. It wasn't that hard to hear the rumble of anger coming from the group of people. Rowan made it her mission to pay close attention to a certain booming voice.

"Eight years ago we chose to live in disgrace. And we made a vow! No matter how painful or insulting their rule was, as long as Nami was alright we would fight on by surviving! _But this is the last straw!_" a man bellowed into the crowd. Rowan's olive eyes maneuvered through the crowd until she spotted a man at the edge. He brandished a blade in hand, while scars crisscrossed across his skin and made patches out of the tan hide. A pinwheel 'clicked' away at the top of his head, proudly standing out on a brown hat. "If there's no hope for us to buy our freedom then I say, let's die fighting for it! Those fishmen played on that girl's goodness from the start. They must pay for that! _Any objections?_" The last part was met with roars of agreement from the riot. Rowan watched the entire group move towards Arlong Park, the pack moving as one, their hollers and halloes getting louder and louder. Rowan was amazed when Nami's voice echoed over the group. The Strawhats joined the rioters in their 'as one' movements and turned to look at the orangette.

Nami was breathless and covered in a bright sheen of sweat as she turned her flushed face towards the group. The eighteen-year-old had a crazed smile, arms wide open as if she was going to stop the rioters by that alone.

"Wait," Nami panted, chest heaving with each breath. "Just a little longer! I'm going to try again! Just give me one more chance! It'll be easy this time!" Rowan felt a burn in her stomach. Even as far away as she was, the redhead could clearly see the distress that was burning in the woman's dark pink eyes. Rowan felt her heart ache in her chest. The skin around Nami's eyes was pink and puffy; the girl had been crying. Rowan and the men watched the pinwheel character walk forward in all his scarred up glory. His sudden movements almost made Rowan flinch but she quickly saw she had nothing to worry about. The man engulfed Nami into a firm embrace and pulled her into his uniform clad chest.

"You've done enough!" the man declared, not loosening his grip on Nami. "You can't carry the burden for the whole village anymore! You fought well for us. It must've been worse than death for you to join that crew! You fought well." The emotion in those three words was stronger than any wind storms Rowan had ever been forced to face. They also did more damage to Rowan's heart than any storm could have done to her body. Rowan shifted her feet as her heart began to ache and cause her displeasure. The man pulled Nami from his chest but didn't remove his hands from her shoulders. "But now you should leave the island."

"But—" Nami started but was cut off by Nojiko parting herself from the crowd. She had changed her shirt and her stomach was heavily bandaged. Rowan's brows narrowed as she remembered what had sounded like gunfire not that long ago. Rowan was surprised that the woman was even standing.

"He's right!" Nojiko cut Nami off. "You're strong and cunning. And you have dreams!" Nami began to lose the forced smile. Her expression turned angry and desperate as she pulled a knife out from her tight shorts.

"Stop it, everyone!" Nami shouted, her voice breaking as she stood her ground. "I don't want anyone else to be hurt by them! They'll kill you all if you fight!"

"We know," the man admitted. Rowan heard Usopp hiss when the man reached his hand out and snatched hold of the blade Nami had brandished. The blade bit hard into the man's hand, blood quickly seeping out of the closed fist.

"It's no use, Nami! Our minds are made up!" a man from the crowd screamed.

"_Now step aside, Nami!_" Nami did just that. The bellow would have made any girl fall. Nami ended up on her knees, shaking fiercely while the crowd marched past. "Forward, people!" the pinwheel man thundered. "Maybe we can't win but we'll give those fiends a good fight!" The mob marched from the village, their rage keeping their hearts warmed.

Rowan looked down at her Captain, not quite sure what to do. She had never been in a situation like this. The men and women were going to die at the hands of the fishmen. There was no doubt about that. Rowan felt a strong need to run after them and stop them herself just so Nami wouldn't have to suffer facing the piles of dead bodies. But then the other part of her wanted to turn her back and run. Run as fast as she could so she never saw the men and woman around her again, nor see the death of the villagers. She so desperately wanted to escape the feeling of helplessness as she watched the rioters become nothing more than a speck on the horizon.

When Luffy moved Rowan watched him head towards the fallen Nami. Zolo shifted somewhere behind Rowan, but she paid him little attention. Nami's hand wrapped tightly around the knife she had so quickly brandished before. The only thing that stopped Rowan from flying to Nami when the young woman began to stab the blade into her tattoo, was Zolo's quick hand. The swordsman grasped her wrist and held her in place.

"Arlong! Arlong! _Arlong!_" Nami screamed into the dirt, blood pouring down her shoulder. The mantra of screaming Nami kept shouting into the air made Rowan tug against the vase on her wrist.

"Stop, Princess." Rowan did as Zolo bayed but only because Luffy had grabbed hold of Nami's wrist before she did any permanent damage to her shoulder. The young woman turned a tear soaked cheek to Luffy. This had been the longest Rowan had ever seen Luffy go without smiling at least once.

"Luffy!" Nami hissed. "What are you doing? You don't know anything!" she screamed suddenly.

"Yeah. I don't know anything."

"This has nothing to do with you!" Nami began to claw at the dirt underneath her and toss it at Luffy's feet. "I told you leave this island!"

"Yeah, you told me." Nami stopped tossing the dirt. Instead she placed her bloody hand against her face and buried in on herself. Blood was making its way down her arm in a river. Rowan tasted blood in her own mouth as she bit her lip to hard. Nami's shoulders were shaking harshly with her sobs. Like a whisper in the wind, Rowan heard Nojiko's voice in her ear,

'_Since that day eight years ago no one has seen Nami shed a tear._'

Nami turned her tear covered face towards Luffy. Snot ran from her nose like the tears from her eyes.

"Help me," the young female choked out harshly.

Luffy didn't say a word. Instead, the adolescence reached up and grabbed hold of his straw hat. With one fluid motion, the scrawny boy had his hat placed firmly on Nami's head. He refused to look at the tears running down Nami's face. Rowan watched Luffy walk forward before breathing in as deeply as he could.

"_Okay_!" the Captain screamed to the sky, his voice sending birds flying. Rowan watched Luffy walk towards his crew, Zolo's hand finally leaving her wrist. Rowan watched the boy walk right past her and Zolo, who was sitting where Luffy had been. Luffy continued his march right past a cross legged Usopp and a smoking Sanji. Like the boy was covered in magnetics and they the opposite charge, Rowan and the men followed after their Captain. "Let's go," the Captain ordered.

"Right," was all the Captain's crew said in turn. Rowan placed herself at Luffy's left side, Usopp and Sanji walking besides his right and Zolo to Rowan's left. None of them said anything as the pirates walked down the dirt street. The trip was long and yet surprisingly short as the five of them each stepped in time to the other. The group remained silent even when they reached Arlong Park and the mob waiting outside the gates. The large group stepped aside for the Pirates, like villagers before a royal convoy. They also remained silent. The only noise was coming from within the walls of Arlong Park. Both Johnny and Yosaku nodded their heads towards the group. Not a word was needed for the four crewmembers to stop and wait for their Captain as he continued forward.

Luffy grabbed hold of his upper bicep before throwing back his whole arm and then sending it forward. The Park's gates stood no chance against Luffy's fist and were blasted from its hinges.

"Brother Luffy!" Yosaku yelped in surprise. Luffy didn't reply to the shocked yelp. Instead, the boy looked head on into the crowd of both fierce and shocked looking fishmen. Luffy's knuckles cracked as his black eyes burned into the large blue fishman sitting on his throne.

"Which one is Arlong?"

"Who are you?" the beast of a fishmen snarled. Luffy's eyes landed on Arlong, and as if by some strange force of nature, the boy started towards the leader of the Arlong Pirates.

"Which one of you is Arlong?" Luffy demanded again. Arlong leaned back into his throne, appearing as nonchalant as one could. Luffy walked past the fishmen pirates, Rowan and the others staying by the gate.

"I'm Luffy."

"Is that so? And what's a Luffy?"

"A pirate." Rowan watched as two fishmen stepped in front of Luffy. The redhead honestly couldn't help but think how foolish that was of them. Even she wasn't dumb enough to stand in front of Luffy when the boy was mad. Luffy kept marching towards Arlong.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of the fishmen demanded.

"Stop right there. First you gotta tell us your story."

"Aye." One of the fishmen placed a firm hand on Luffy's shoulder but the rubber boy would have nothing of it. Luffy reached up and grabbed just next to their necks. The muscles in Luffy's arms stressed before he bashed the two pirates heads together. They both went down like dead weight.

"Outta my way," Luffy snarled, stepping over them. The collective gasp from the fishmen was like a wave crashing on the beach. Arlong's only seeable eye went wide, watching Luffy with barely contained wrath.

"What business do you have with me?" Arlong managed to bite out just before Luffy's fist made contact with Arlong's cheek. The gates had no chance against Luffy's punch, Arlong, who wasn't attached to a wall, was sent flying off of his throne and crashing into the wall. The rock gave way under Arlong's propelled body. The pirates were screaming bloody murder. Flickering eyes that were colored dark with wrath glowered up at Luffy as Arlong remained leaned back against the crumbled wall. "Do you realize what you just?" Arlong's wrath was nothing compared to the sudden wrath that swarmed from Luffy.

"You made our navigator cry!" Luffy bellowed in a roar that would out rank any lion's and sent shivers running down Rowan's spine. The fishmen, blinded by their own rage, let lose bellows of their own and charged forward towards Luffy. That was what the rest of the crew needed to charge in. Sanji, who was always ready for a good fight, was kicking pirates left and right.

"Stay out of this you crap-fish!" Sanji thundered. Rowan clicked her tongue in amazement. There wasn't a fishman standing that had come and faced Sanji's quick-flashing feet. Sanji turned a glower on his overactive Captain. "You always have to dive right in, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't lose!" was Luffy's blunt reply.

"I'm not worried about that, dummy!" Rowan stopped to stand right behind Luffy, Usopp behind her. "Just save a little for the rest of us."

"Okay."

"If that's what you're worried about when facing this, you'll fit in just fine Sanji," Rowan chuckled to herself giving the chef a tiny smirk. Olive colored eyes scanned the remaining fishmen and landed on the vicious smirk plastered to Mochi's face. The crazed look was back in the old man's face. Rowan didn't need to talk to the fishman to know she wasn't getting away this time without a fight.

"I-it's okay with me if you don't share, Luffy," Usopp said boldly from his spot a few feet behind the rest of them.

"How generous of you, Usopp," Zolo snorted.

"Roronoa Zolo!" a sting-ray fishman snarled. An octopus fishman pointed a finger at the swordsman, clearly frustrated and furious.

"That's the guy that tricked me! He took me for a ride—I mean I took him for a ride!" From the fishmen starting to gather themselves up off the ground, shocked mumbles came,

"Long nose is alive!"

"I thought Nami killed him!" Arlong's shoulders tensed tremendously as he started to push himself up from the rocky rubble.

"Pirates, eh? So that's the connection." The tension left Arlong's shoulders in loud, boisterous laughter that grated on Rowan's nerves. "You mean to tell me you came here for Nami? You're just five people from an inferior species! What can you do?"

"Do you boneheads think you can push Lord Arlong around? I'll turn you into chum!" The octopus fishman grabbed his stuck out lips in one hand before throwing back his head and trumpeting. "Arise, giant warrior!" The sudden rush of water had Rowan turning to the pool in Arlong's Park. The villages that were still at the gate were crying out and Usopp was having a heart attack.

"The monster from the Grand Line! The one that decimated Gosa!" someone screamed from the crowd.

"Come on out, Momoo!" the fishman cheered in victory. Rowan watched with ready muscles as the water rose from the pool. In a loud 'splash' she watched one of the terrors of the sea rose from the water. It was a Sea King. The beast looked like a black and white spotted bull and even had the golden nose ring. Rowan watched passively as the citizens and Usopp all began their caterwauling.

Sea Kings, or Neptunians, were one of the biggest problems in the Grand Line. Monsters that easily towered over ten story buildings and some that weighed more than a hundred tons, the beast were also known for their uncontrollable tempers and having no problem when it came to eating just about anything. At a younger age, Rowan had watched one swallow a ship whole.

Rowan couldn't help but notice that the behemoth of a fish was actually rather small compared to its cousins in the Grand Line. The woman also noticed the beast had a nasty bump on its forehead and a wounded look in its eyes. The beaten and bruised looking bull let out a moan that sounded suspiciously like a 'moo' before its eyes landed on two members of Rowan's crew.

"Oh, it's just him," Luffy commented dully.

"So he works for these guys," Sanji mused aloud after connecting point one and two in his head. Rowan decided not to ask what the two meant by those words. The beast let out another plagued moan before sinking halfway into the water and swimming back the way it had come.

"Wait, Momoo! Where are you going?" the octopus cried at the retreating sea cow. The octopus opened his long lips in order to shout out something else but was cut off by Arlong's icy cold tone,

"Momoo? What do you think you're doing?" The cow stopped swimming away instantly, but it still refused to turn around. A heavy shoulder began to shake the creature's body. Arlong leaned further into his rubble, his head leaning back slightly. "Well, if you want to run away I won't stop you. Go ahead, Momoo." Whatever their connection was, Rowan knew the second the giant fish turned around and charged them with a bone chilling roar that Arlong was a monster to be feared if he had the Neptunian terrified. Usopp was screaming in Rowan's ear again as the fishmen went in for another charge. Usopp's battle cry joined the fishmen's. Rowan sunk into a battle stance while Zolo pushed the first inch of his katana from its sheath. Luffy ignored them all in favor of stepping forward himself and beating his fists together.

"I've had it! This is a waste of time!" Much like a sumo-wrestler, Luffy placed both his hands on his thighs and then used both his strength and momentum to bust his feet through the concrete underneath. Rowan's eyes mimicked the other boys around her as they all watched Luffy begin to spin his upper body at high speeds.

"What's he doing?" Sanji questioned aloud.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"When has that fool ever had a smart idea?" Rowan couldn't help but comment after Zolo's ominous prediction. Rowan took a step back she couldn't have stopped even if she had wanted to when Luffy stretched out his arms and grabbed hold of the Sea King's horns.

"He has the power of the Devil Fruit!" one of the fishmen cried out. Usopp screamed Rowan's thoughts the second the female turned on her heel.

"Run for it!"

"What's he doing?" Sanji screeched, hot on Rowan's heels.

"I don't know!" Zolo admitted, right behind the chef.

"**GUM-GUM...**" Rowan dared a glance over her shoulder only to see the fishmen were still charging the Strawhat. The beast was letting out a pained 'moo'. The second Rowan's mind made the connection the redhead threw herself forward and slammed into Usopp's back, sending both of them to the ground.

"Hit the deck!" she screamed just as Captain of her crew thundered,

"**WINDMILL!**" Rowan felt Sanji and Zolo fall onto her and Usopp. The Sea King was screaming as Luffy let his body untwist with the cow still in his hands. The Sea King was sent flying with Luffy's body, rammed into the fishmen that had surrounded them. Howls and screams took to the air as the Neptunian sent the fishmen flying because of Luffy just minutes before the beast howled the loudest as it was sent back into the water with one of the loudest splashes Rowan had ever heard. The two men on top of Rowan removed themselves, Sanji helping Rowan on to her own feet. "I didn't come here to waste time on small fry! I came here to clobber _you_!" Luffy bellowed, his finger pointing at Arlong in a fierce stab motion. Rowan shot a glance over to Arlong to see the fishman smirking like a madman.

"Well that works out perfectly. I was just thinking about clobbering you, too," Arlong sneered.

"Looks like we'll have to get involved," a stingray fishman mused, while walking forward with the octopus and a thick lipped fishman. Mochi trailed behind them with his own maddening smirk.

"What he did to our comrades wasn't nice!" the octopus yelled.

"I'll show you that human are no match for fishmen!" Rowan and the crew made it back to Luffy, who was letting out a little growl.

"Now the real players appear," Zolo snickered in an almost glee like manner, his hand going to his sword.

"Consider the danger, you fool!" Sanji thundered, beating Luffy upside the head with his foot.

"You'll get us all in trouble!" Usopp agreed with Sanji in the same loud voice. Mummers broke out behind the crew as the villagers stared, obviously shocked by Luffy's amazing feat of strength.

"We should've crushed these humans as soon as they showed up!" one of the fishmen in front of the Strawhats growled. The stingray turned back to Arlong with a small frown. "Lord Arlong, please don't get worked up."

"If you lose your temper," the thick-lipped fishman made a strange noise that sounded like someone smacking their lips together, "You'll destroy Arlong Park!"

"It'd be bothersome to move to a new location," Mochi chuckled, sharp teeth showing. Rowan tried to ignore the yellowed skinned fishman. The octopus made it easy when he bent in on himself, shouting,

"Time for 'Zero Visibility'!"

"That octopus is up to something," Zolo mused aloud.

"Be prepared for anything," Rowan ordered them all. It was at this point she noticed Usopp had made it a matter of pride to stand as far away from the group.

"Octopus should be boiled in salt water, sliced and seasoned with olive oil and paprika. It's great with booze."

"There's a little problem, guys," Luffy tried to start only to have his voice cut off by the octopus shouting out again.

"**HACHI INK JET**!" Rowan's eyes about popped out of their sockets as black ink shot from the octopus's mouth. The woman threw herself forward as the swordsman and chef tossed themselves to the sides with yelps.

"Octopus ink!" Sanji cried out. Rowan felt some of the ink hit her back but found it was nothing compared to the full frontal assault Luffy had suffered. The boy's entire front was inked a deep black.

"Why didn't you jump out of the way?" Zolo snarled over Luffy's bellyaching.

"I can't see anything!" Rowan looked down at the concrete when it darkened. Confused, the boatswain looked up at the octopus suddenly standing in front of her. The pink fishman held a large piece of wall in his six hands.

"Luffy, Rowan! Get back!" she heard Usopp bellow.

"That's the problem!" Luffy shouted before Rowan could reply. "I'm stuck here. And I can't see!" If she hadn't been about to be crushed by a giant piece of wall, Rowan would have wondered why Luffy thought not being able to see was more terrible than having his feet stuck in the concrete thanks to his own stupidity.

"Why does he always have to—" Zolo snarled out. Rowan scrambled to her feet, prepared to help Luffy. She was just barely able to put up her arms, one blocking her face with her forearm while her other hand had hold of her wrist in order to help the embrace, though, when Mochi appeared out of nowhere in a full round house.

"This one's mine!" Mochi sneered out. The impact from the round house sent Rowan skidding across the concrete, her feet screeching and kicking up dust. Rowan's un-attacked side hit the wall of Arlong Park's building, her head cracking against the wall. The stars in Rowan's eyes disappeared in time for her to see Mochi swinging a fist at her face. Rowan tossed her head to the side. Mochi's fist disappeared up to his wrist in the wall.

'_By the Kings of Old…_' Rowan cursed to herself, eyes stuck on Mochi's fist.

"Scared yet Clodagh?" Mochi hissed into Rowan's face, allowing her to get a good whiff of the smell of tuna. Rowan felt her conscious fall back onto the reserve of pride and anger she held close to her heart as she turned to face the glittering eyes of her adversary.

"A Clodagh fears nothing." And to prove it, Rowan laid a solid punch into Mochi's chest. Rowan felt the fishman cave in under her fist, bile flying from his mouth and onto Rowan's bare arm. Mochi flew off of Rowan's fist, his sandals screeching across the concrete this time. Mochi stopped just as his heels tipped over the side of the pool. Mochi's glistening black eyes stared at Rowan with nothing but surprise glittering in their depths. Rowan stepped from the wall and took a survey of the situations. Apparently Sanji had saved Luffy and now faced off against the stingray fishman. Usopp was running full speed away from the big lipped fishman and Zolo was facing off against the octopus.

The stingray looked over his shoulder to Arlong who had gotten up and was now headed towards their little group.

"Please, Lord Arlong, please don't get mad."

"It's all right," Arlong smirked, his arms waving out with indifference. "This is just a small matter." Luffy's punch flew out of nowhere, aimed right at Arlong.

"I'll clobber you!" Luffy snarled out at the fishman. For the first time since Rowan had known the rubber boy, someone actually caught Luffy's powerful punch.

"Do you fools actually think you can beat us?" Arlong sneered with all the brutality as a shark on a blood trail.

"Yeah, we actually do," Sanji said aloud.

"Darn right we do! Now let go of my hand!"

"Fishmen should stay out at sea," Rowan spat out, flexing her hurt arm. "Where they belong, like normal pirates."

"Is there something you want to say?" Zolo jibbed. Rowan watched with surprise as Arlong snapped to Luffy's spot, bent down and slammed his hands into the concrete beneath Luffy's feet. Veins bulged on Arlong's blue skin right before he picked Luffy and the concrete on his feet up and into the air.

"No, no thanks!" the beast laughed. "I know a game we can play."

"Hey! Put me down!" Luffy yelped.

"People who've eaten the Devil Fruit can't swim. Or course, in your condition, you'd sink anyway!" It didn't take a genius to figure out what Arlong was planning.

"Not the—"

"Ocean!" Luffy tried for one more ditch effort and slammed a fist into Arlong's face. Arlong's teeth dug deep into Luffy's arm.

"You biter!" Luffy screeched right before slamming his own teeth into Arlong's neck.

"He's finished," stingray hissed. Arlong let out one finally bellow before sending Luffy into the water, concrete and all.

"Luffy!" Zolo and Rowan screamed at the same time.

"I'm coming, Luffy!" Sanji shouted, dashing towards the water only to be stopped by Zolo grasping his elbow.

"Hold on! Jumping into the ocean is just what they want us to do! There's only one way to rescue Luffy!" Sanji breathed through his cigarette deeply, turning back towards the fishmen.

"Finish these customers off then drag him out? Excellent plan."

Rowan ducked under a yet another kick aimed for her head by Mochi. At the low angle, Rowan was able to come up quick and aimed a solid punch towards Mochi's chin. The beast brought his head back and snagged Rowan's wrist. She felt the harsh pull as he turned his back to her and pulled her up and over. Rowan was flung over the fishman and only just landed on her feet, her back arched. Mochi's elbow, attached to the hand holding her, snapped out and caught Rowan in the temple. Her eyes saw stars again. Instead of wallowing in the blind, Rowan broke out of Mochi's hold and placed both hands on the ground. Going into a handstand, the female brought her foot, toes stretched, down on Mochi's head.

The stars cleared from Rowan's eyes and she found Mochi coming at her with fists flying. Rowan hit aside each punch with her forearms. She tried to wait for an opening but Mochi was coming at her to quick. Mochi was finally able to land a punch to the cheek. Rowan's head went rolling and blood spewed out of her mouth from a cut to the check. Rowan went with the roll and spun back around to face Mochi. This time she attacked, releasing punches and kicks. She gave the fishman no time to rebuttal just like he had done to her. Rowan kept her feet moving as her arms flew. Her breathing came quick as she kept her eyes open for a single drop in his guard. It came to her when Mochi's heel tripped over a piece of debris that had him stumble. Like the savage she was taught to be, Rowan jumped on Mochi's moment of weakness.

"**THOUSAND ARM PUNCH**!" Mochi had no chance to dodge the sudden onslaught of punches shot right into his sternum. Rowan's arms were a blur even to her own eyes as she relied on her instincts alone. With each punch she felt the bones in the middle of Mochi's chest give. On the final punch, Rowan took a single step back, tucking her fist neatly to her side. Mochi was falling from the force behind Rowan's punches but she gave him no time to fall too far. "**PHANTOM—**" Building up her energy and tensing her muscles, Rowan let it all out in one burst of strength. "**PUNCH**!" Rowan felt her body fly, the punch land and Mochi's bone give underneath her fist. Her body, unable to simply stop at the punch, continued on behind Mochi where she was finally able to stop a few feet away.

Mochi's pained cry filled the air as he felt his sternum give in one itself, the manubrium and xiphoid process shattering. Blood spewed like a fountain from Mochi's mouth before he landed with a loud thump on the ground.

"H-How?" Mochi spat out with a large amount of blood.

"One thing any that bears the name Clodagh has going for them? A limitless supply of brute strength," Rowan stated as if saying the sky was blue.


	19. Chapter 19: An Island Free

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.**

**Chapter Nineteen: An Island Free**

Rowan turned to her group and found that both Zolo and Sanji had won their own battles. Zolo was on his knees and bleeding profusely from his wound from Mihawk. Cracking a stiff neck, Rowan trotted towards her fellow comrades, eyes on an angry looking Arlong. Smirking throw a line of blood that trickled down his forehead and to his chin, Sanji shook his drenched body, before turning to the blue fishman.

"Like I said, insignificant small fry; looks like we're the winners of this game." The wrathful appearance of Arlong was no laughing matter to Rowan. Fishmen were even more powerful when they were angered.

"How dare you wipe out my most valuable officers?" Arlong hissed out in a barely continued roar. "Who do you think you are?" the last part actually was a bit of a bellow. Ignoring the wrath-filled fishman, Zolo demanded from Sanji,

"You said Luffy is half-okay. What's that mean?"

"It means he's not dead, yet. I'll have to go back down to the ocean floor. But it looks like that guy isn't about to let me."

"Then we should—" Rowan's words clogged in her throat as pain blossomed in her stomach. Confused and slipping into a firm shock, Rowan's eyes traveled down to the tanto jetting out of her stomach. Warm blood bloomed from the silver blade, warming Rowan's suddenly cold skin. Black tugged at the corners of Rowan's eyes as her body tried to throw her into unconsciousness. As her mind seeped into a slow pull Rowan slung her head softly over her shoulder. Mochi, eyes twisted by the vengeful hatred he had harbored in his heart since his defeat at her grandfather's hands, held his tanto firmly; the same tanto that now cut through Rowan's stomach. Blood poured from the man's smirking white teeth. A bruise could be seen forming at the top of the man's chest.

Rowan felt the clot storm up her stomach and spew out her mouth in a thick, deep red. Her knees gave out on her and Rowan crumbled to the ground, banging her knees hard. She felt the blade cut deeper into her flesh as it was pulled back out through her back.

"I will never again lose to a Clodagh," the redhead heard like the sound of a gunshot in her ear. Rowan felt blood fall down her stomach like warm syrup. Someone was shouting her name. The blood was suddenly forcing its way through her mouth again forcing her to loose who had spoken. Rowan felt her nose bust as her body gave up on her and she hit the ground.

The sound of her heart pulsed in Rowan's ears as everything else went quiet. Rowan felt her body trying to clear her throat of the blood. She couldn't feel the concrete beneath her face or on her skin. The world was fogging out.

_"Daddy?" His brilliant green eyes shined like clear emeralds. Rowan hide further behind the side of the door, unable to look into such clear orbs. His head tilted like a dog's when he saw her actions. When he tilted his head like that he always reminded Rowan of her current companion that resided at her hip, in all his furry glory. Her young mind was quickly distracted as her thoughts went to her dog. The old wolfhound's tongue lolled out of his mouth as its straggly face looked back with its brown eyes. The dog's massive body was a comfort to Rowan as she reached out and hugged him around his thick neck. _

_ "Tis 'ere somethin' ye needed?" Rowan yelped and about jumping over her dog in her shocked surprise. Turning her head back around, Rowan found her father peering around the side of the door, squatting. His arched brows were high up his small forehead as his bloody red hair hung around his face, mostly pulled back into a ponytail. "Rowan?" Rowan kept her arms around the dog and buried her face into the fur, breathing in the smell to calm herself. Her father let out a huge 'oomph' as he fell on his chest and stretched out. "Princess? Do ye not wish to talk to me, no more?" He let out a pained groan. "My sweet Princess no longer wishes ta acknowledge me! Oh, the pain tis brings to me! My Princess no longer loves her own daddy!" _

_ Rowan peeked over her shoulder, through the dog hair, and looked at her father. His bottom lip was pushed out far and his eyes were forced wide. The bottom lip began to tremble and Rowan couldn't take it any longer. _

_ "Daddy, yer gonna hate me." Rowan wasn't expecting the sudden movement of her father nor was her dog. The wolfhound jumped but it knew better than to bite the man. Rowan found herself in her father's arms and staring into a very stern face. Her father's eyes had changed into a darker green with the strength of his emotion. The man said nothing as he walked back out to the balcony he had earlier occupied. He sat Rowan on the rail, her legs hanging over the side and her eyes opened to the mountains around her which her home was nestled in. The mountains reached high into the pale blue sky, their snowy caps drawing white clouds in the sky. She felt her father place his chin on her shoulder and wrap his large arms around her small waist._

_ "Dere is nothing in dis world that ye can do that will make me hate ya, Princess. Ye can bring these mountains down around me head; ye can turn the ocean against me; ye can cripple my mind and body, but I will always love ye, Princess. Always." Tears prickled Rowan's small eyes as soft sobs began to shake her shoulders. The arms around her drew closer. _

_ "I left them, daddy."_

_ "Who?"_

_ "During our game, I left my friends," Rowan hung her head down. "I was faster so I ran ahead and I got the flag. But da other team got my friends. They were angry with me. I left them." Rowan felt her father's rough hands gently grasp her chin and pull her around to face him. His beautiful green eyes were still too much for Rowan to look into. _

_ "Look at me Rowan." Rowan did as her father bade. His face was serious and stern. "I will never hate ye fer running. If ye feel ya must, ye run. However…I will tell ye what I learned when I was a wee lad like yerself, from Da."_

_ "Granddad?" _

_ "Yup. I learned that no matter what, a Clodagh does not run; 'specially a Clodagh like us. A Clodagh does not run so long as our comrades are still alive. For ya see, us Clodagh have a special ability Princess." Rowan frowned but kept paying attention. "Ya see, Princess, we Clodagh have somethin' that no one else has." Rowan was really confused now. Her eyebrows burrowed in between her eyes as her six-year-old features scrunched. Her father simply smiled and placed a hand on her tummy. He allowed Rowan to look back out at the mountains surrounding them and placed his head right next to hers again. "When ye need it most you will find a reserve of strength deep within yer self. A strength so awesome and mighty that ye will have the ability to stand up fer yer friends; an ability that will allow ye to stand fer whatever it is ye come to believe in." Rowan watched her loyal companion jump up on to the rail and laid his head next to her lap. Looking up through his busy brows the dog gave her what Rowan knew was a smile._

_ "What is this power, daddy?" She felt her father's chest rumble with his chuckle. _

_ "I'm afraid ye won't understand even if I were to tell ya." Rowan's bottom lip pouted out._

_ "I wanna know!" Her father simply laughed again and removed one of his hands from around her. _

_ "Well, it'll come from right about…here," and poked Rowan around the middle of her back, closer to the bottom. _

_ "Huh? My power is gonna come from my back?" _

_ "Well, sorta."_

_ "Yer weird, daddy." Rowan decided she didn't care about the power anymore. Her father's laughter and acceptance was all that Rowan needed. _

The strength came swift and powerful, flooding Rowan's body and swept away the pain that radiated from her stomach. With one strong push of her arm, Rowan was up on her knees. She watched with blurred vision as blood splattered through her fingers that held the exit wound on her stomach. Rowan had to blink to clear the fuzz that currently blocked her eyes. Rowan, no longer handicapped by her pain, climbed to her feet. She stumbled slightly from the loose of blood. She pulled herself up to her full height, knees bent in order to keep her from falling over again.

Eyes ablaze with renewed energy that was still building inside, Rowan's olive orbs clashed hotly with Mochi's wide black ovals.

"How—?" Mochi coughed out, blood pouring past his own lips from the damage done to his lungs. Rowan didn't answer; she herself didn't know if it was because she couldn't or because she didn't want to. She did know she was tired of talking. As if her body had suddenly broken out of her control, Rowan felt her lips twitch in to a bloody smirk and the hand that wasn't holding her blood into her body reached out. With two fingers Rowan motioned for Mochi to come at her.

"I'm going to kill you bitch," Mochi snarled through clenched teeth. The fishman flew at her with a wild punch. The motion caused Mochi pain, Rowan could see. It shined in his eyes under the wrath that burned within him. Rowan didn't feel her pain. She only felt the overwhelming energy that coursed through her veins like ambrosia. Rowan watched Mochi's fist come towards her in an arc right towards her temple. Rowan's arm flew up and knocked his throw of balance. With her other fist still covered in her own blood, Rowan came in with a powerful strike that crashed into the fishman's nose. The redhead felt the cartilage break under her attack. Mochi stumbled, eyes rolling their sockets, and took a few steps back. Rowan went after him.

Rowan swung and made contact with Mochi's taunt stomach, the attack quickly followed by a swipe of a leg that had Mochi falling onto his back. Rowan jumped, ready to bring her heel down on the fishman's face and knock him into oblivion. Instead, Mochi caught Rowan in the stomach with his feet and sent her flying over his head. Pain exploded like fire catching hold of oil only to be washed away in a tidal wave. Rowan twisted in time to land on her feet. Mochi was also back up and despite the obvious damage done to his chest and his labored breathing, the beast, with tanto back in hand, slashed downwards upon Rowan's head. Rowan spun, her back facing Mochi for the barest of moments before she ended up side to side with him. Her elbow struck out and knocked into Mochi's ribs. The redhead spun again and ended up facing Mochi's back. Before she could do more damage, Mochi's leg swung around in a backwards round house. Rowan ducked under the kick but Mochi went through with the round house and brought his other leg up. The flat of the fishman's foot crashed into Rowan's face, sending her skidding backwards; her already damaged nose bleeding more heavily.

Rowan could feel the blood from the entrance wound upon her back seeping through her pants and rolling down her butt to chafe around her thighs. Sweat had coated her entire body, forcing her clothes to stick and her bangs to plaster. Her heart pounded away in her chest, literally going three times the speed it normally did. The sweat jumped off her body with each deep quick breath she took.

Mochi came at Rowan with his tanto going in an upward arc. Rowan jumped back from the blade but tripped over the rubble that littered Arlong Park. Tripping and stumbling, the female had to take a few unorganized steps in order to keep away from Mochi's crazed swings. Mochi ended up taking too large of a swing and overexerted himself. Rowan kicked Mochi in the ribs with the opening he had given her. Blood burst from between the man's clenched teeth. The tanto grazed Rowan's arm, sending blood squirting from her wound as Mochi attacked in his forced retreat.

When Mochi came back at Rowan swinging, the redhead ran towards a pile of rubble. Her hand grasped a long pole just in time to pull it up and block Mochi's attack. Her short daggers would be useless against this tanto and the fishman's strength. Of course a pole probably wouldn't last much longer either. Rowan brandished her pole like a blade however, and watched sparks fly as the pole and blade connected. When Mochi threw all of his weight in his next attack Rowan found herself being forced back and straining to keep Mochi from slicing through her. Rowan took a single step back but threw her body to the side and down. Grabbing hold of the end of the pipe with both hands, Rowan swung with all her might and bashed the pole against the back of Mochi's thighs. Mochi bellowed on contact. With another roar the fishman turned on Rowan and struck like a cobra. Rowan turned her head and watched the blade skimp past her nose. Reacting fast, Rowan struck out with her own attack and slapped Mochi's hands with the pole. The tanto clattered on the concrete ground. Like a batter going for a homerun, Rowan threw back her arms, shoulders twisting and locked on to Mochi's shocked expression.

"A Clodagh does not fall until her enemy is defeated."

Everything went silent. In one second Rowan felt the world hold. Her arms were pulled back, her heart was racing and her blood was roaring, but everything else was silent. Rowan felt her eyes lock with Mochi's and she saw what she wanted. Defeat was being accepted within the fishman's mind. Complete and utter defeat flashed within Mochi's dead black eyes. Rowan let out a single breath of air and felt every muscle in her body contract.

Time snapped back into place. With a battle cry that shook Rowan to her own bones, the warrior released all her built up energy and swung.

Mochi's face caved under the pole. Rowan felt the impact and the pole shatter. Blood burst from Mochi's face like a typhoon erupting. The fishman hit the ground and his head cracked through the concrete. Rowan, even though the pole no longer existed except for the small portion she had used as a handle stayed in the finished product of her swing. The noises were back, pounding in Rowan's ears. Mochi didn't so much as twitch as Rowan allowed her body to go lax.

The woman stumbled as what felt like a sugar-crash fell upon her shoulders. Pain echoed from every inch of the woman's body. Turning suddenly burry eyes back onto the blue beast known as Arlong, Rowan barred her teeth. She barely recognized Zolo and Sanji at the fishman's feet. Taking a blood full swallow, Rowan lifted an arm that felt like a hundred pounds towards the fishman. Her thumb stuck out and pointed towards the sky before Rowan turned her wrist and gave the fishman a thumbs-down.

Then she blacked.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The insistent screaming was getting on Rowan's last nerve. She simply wanted to sleep and forget that her body felt like it had gone through the innards of a Sea King. However, whoever was groaning like a baby wasn't allowing this to happen. Pulling herself from the warmth of unconsciousness, Rowan cracked open an eye and glowered at the pale white ceiling. A fan twirled lazily above. Cracking open the other eye, Rowan turned her head on a fluffy pillow.

Rowan didn't find it surprise at all when she saw that the one bitching wasn't Usopp but Zolo. An elderly man that Rowan recognized from the village mob was working away at the horrid wound he had received at Mihawk's hand.

"Of course," the redhead croaked out, her eyes traveling over a slightly bandaged Luffy and a snoring couple of bounty hunters. Luffy's smile stretched from ear to ear when he saw that Rowan had awoken.

"Finally! You've been asleep all day, lazy!" Rowan felt smug even though her body hurt when her pillow club Luffy right in the face. Her entire body felt like it had been pummeled. Turning an evil eye on to the straining Zolo, Rowan hissed,

"Shut up, you sissy! Some of us are trying to sleep." Rowan twisted around a tad and found her torso was covered in bandages. She had a bandage across her nose as well and didn't need to ask to know that she had black eyes from her broken nose. A couple, minor, bandages covered other parts of Rowan's body but she didn't care about those. She'd heal with time, she always did.

"Shut. _Up,_" was the reply she received from the whimpering swordsman.

"You numbskull!" the elderly man snarled down at Zolo, still stitching the man up. "Trying to fix such a serious injury yourself! Whoever did this obviously hadn't the slightest as it what it was they were doing." Rowan found the opposite side of the room suddenly very interesting as she felt Zolo's scowl burn in to the back of her head like an inferno. Having no need for a pillow, the female crossed her arms and placed her head on them, trying to drift back off to sleep. She was incredible tired for some reason. "Don't you have a doctor on your ship?"

"A doctor?" Luffy mused aloud, spitting out pillow feathers. "That would be nice," Rowan had actually been expecting the end of Luffy's statement. "But a musician should come first, right?"

"Why a musician?" the doctor sweated.

"Well, pirates sing, don't they?"

'_Doomed. We're all doomed,_' Rowan sighed, exhaustion pulling heavy lids down over her eyes and sending her off back to the sea of endless dreams where crazed rubber boys and evil swordsman with green hair couldn't find her.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Rowan had to admit it; Coco Village certainly knew how to throw a party. Pleasantly buzzed on their sweet liquor and stuffed to the gills with warm food, Rowan walked through the laughing, cheering party-goers with a soft smile on her face. Night had fallen upon the island twice now but that hadn't stopped the villagers. Japanese lanterns burned brightly from all the houses while some even had small lights that flickered on and off at certain times outlining their roofs and windows. The entire village smelled of heavy smoke from the fires that blazed through the limits of the town, a sea of swarming aromas that came from all different sorts of foods and the sweat that glistened on every dancing body. Rowan had been gorging herself with an unhealthy amount of food and beer that had kept the pain from her still healing stomach wound at bay and hurried up her healing process. Already the thick bags of blood under her eyes were but shadows to their earlier form.

"I don't see why they aren't working! We finally got our hands on some and they're not even working!" Rowan turned to see a group of young men huddled around what appeared to be long tubes. Rowan instantly recognized the tubes to be fireworks. Drowning the rest of her liquor, the female placed her empty cup on a nearby table and walked over.

"Maybe there's something wrong with the wicks?" Rowan stopped behind one of the men and said to them all,

"Let me see one." The group, surprised to see someone let alone one that had helped free them from the Fishmen's rule, sputtered out nonsense while handing over a rocket. Rowan looked the thing over and after a few sniffs and tweaks came to a conclusion. "Powder's no good. It's been in the elements for too long. Yer wicks are also garbage. Here, let me do this." Rowan set to work with a half buzzed mind in fixing the fireworks. The men got her whatever she asked for and soon, after covering herself in the black powder, Rowan nodded to one of the men. "Try it out." The man quickly lit the wick and with an ear splitting screech, the rocket blasted off into the night sky. When it was just the right altitude, the thing popped with a mighty explosion and rained a beautiful shade of bright blue. Rowan, with a smug sense of satisfaction, left the men quaking before they could remember her.

It had taken many more hours after Rowan had first woken to figure out what had happened with the battle. Once she had woken the second time and eaten, Johnny and Yosaku had been more than willing to fill the redhead in. Apparently, after she had passed out, Sanji had jumped into the sea again in order to save Luffy who had still been at the bottom. Thanks to Nojiko and Genzo, the mayor, however, Luffy had been semi-safe. They had used Luffy's abilities to stretch his neck up to the surface and commenced CPR upon the boy. Zolo, fighting off Arlong, had fallen against the man's brute strength and the pain of his previous injuries; though his fighting had given Sanji enough time to free Luffy's feet. The boy had bounced back into the fight, right after he slung Zolo off the playing field, which had Rowan rolling with laughter. A gruesome battle had taken place between the two Captains. Obviously, Luffy had won but not before tearing down the entire building known as Arlong Park. Earlier that day a corrupt Marine had taken Nami's hard earned money on Arlong's orders, but after a good beat down from the rest of the gang and Nami herself, the female had had the Marines taken the fishmen off of the island.

Everything after that was self-explanatory.

Rowan watched the laughing faces, some crying tears of joy, as she continued her trek back towards the food. Her green eyes landed on a few members of her crew. Usopp was off somewhere on some sort of stand bellowing only the King's knew what into a cone-amplifier that allowed his voice to echo throughout a good portion of the village. Rowan had given thought to blowing the thing up with a firework but thought it best to let the sniper have his moments. Upon seeing that one certain member of her crew was about out of booze, Rowan grabbed two mugs and walked over.

"Hey, Rowan!" Luffy greeted through a mouthful of meat. Rowan simply gave him a blank stare. The fool had come far too close to hitting her with half-chewed food far too many times in the past two days.

"Hello, Rowan-sweet!" Sanji chimed happily from his spot on the ground, leaning against on the houses.

"Greetings, Sanji," Rowan returned, but quickly forgot the other two in exchange for looking down at a glowering green. She held out the mug in an unspoken apology for the stitching. Zolo simply gave it an unfavorably glare. "I may not know how to sew but I can pick out a good glass of beer, arse." Zolo gave it one last skeptical look but not even he was powerful enough to deny the brew. After the swordsman took the peace-offering, Rowan sat down next to him on the bench he currently occupied.

"Boy, did I eat," Sanji sighed contently, lightly up a cigarette. Rowan quickly bummed one off the chef, which he gladly gave over with a smile. "Sometimes it's good to do nothing but eat." Rowan felt the nicotine flow through her and with the buzzed brain, full belly and now relaxed muscles felt that sleep wasn't far.

"Hey, Sanji! That melon you were eating! Was there something on it?" Luffy demanded from the blond, still chewing on a bone.

"What's with all the meat?" Zolo questioned, eyes going towards the meat sticks the boy had in hand.

"Do you ever eat anything but meat?" Rowan asked, eyeing said meat suspiciously.

"It was prosciutto and fresh ham," Sanji told the Captain.

"Prosciutto and melon? Where'd you get that?" The excitement was clear in the boy's voice.

"I dunno," Sanji admitted. "The place is one big party." Rowan leaned back against the building the bench was beside and watched the moon light sky. A firework exploded and lit the sky a pretty pink and yellow. "Now, where did I get it?" Luffy spun around and rushed off, barely remembering to call over his shoulder,

"I'll go look around!"

"All he does is eat."

"And all you do is drink," Rowan snickered, giving the glass Zolo was gulping from a look.

"Shut it, Princess." Rowan lost her smirk in exchange for a scowl. Taking a sip from her own brew, Rowan decided she was too comfortable to get in a fight with an annoying swordsman. Sanji got to his feet and after brushing himself off, the man all but floundered off squealing,

"I'm gonna go find a girl!" Rowan laughed aloud at the chef's antics; the booze was really good. The crowd was becoming a pleasant hum in the background. Eyes turning back to the sky, Rowan watched more fireworks crack off high in the sky. A small snore drew Rowan's attention away for a second. Zolo was fast asleep. Rowan had to admit that didn't seem like a bad idea. Eyelids going heavy, the woman yawned loudly. Blinking sleepily, Rowan tossed back the rest of her alcohol once more and put the cigarette out under her foot before she felt her body fall to sleep and her head rest against the swordsman's shoulder. Rowan was too comfortable to give it much more thought than that the smell of metal and sweat wasn't all that bad.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

"We're going back to being Bounty Hunters. Thanks for everything, Luffy," Yosaku proclaimed from the dock.

"We'll say goodbye here. Hope we meet again someday," Johnny agreed. Rowan looked down up the two males from Merry Go's back deck. They were finally setting sail from Coco Village. With their supplies stocked full thanks to the villagers, they had no other reason to stay behind.

"Okay. You guys take care," Luffy called down to them.

"You too." Rowan looked out across the crowd that had gathered upon the deck. Practically the whole town had come to see the pirates off on the find, windy day. Rowan pulled her beanie down further around her ears. It had been far too long in Rowan's opinion that she had been forced to wear borrowed clothes and go without her headgear. The second she had boarded Merry Go, the woman had changed into attire she found much more fitting. A pair of baggy jeans that hugged her hips and a black shirt that fell over her shoulders with grey stripes going around the entire thing covered her body. The Doskoi Panda symbol was placed on the left sleeve. Her beanie was a simple black.

A light hum called Rowan from her thoughts. Turning her eyes from the citizens, Rowan raised a red brow at the causer, Usopp.

"She's not here yet," the sniper mused aloud, shading his eyes from the bright sun. Zolo made a scoff from his spot where he leaned against the lobby of the Merry Go.

"Maybe she's not coming," the swordsman said without much passion. Sanji quickly turned on the Captain.

"Nami's not coming?_ Why not?_" he thundered. Luffy didn't care about the chef's anger, his thoughts were still preoccupied.

"You!" he declared. "There wasn't any prosciutto anywhere!" Rowan rolled her eyes and turned them back to the crowd.

"You're all idiots." Pushing herself up from the side of the ship, Rowan turned towards the stairs. "If she hasn't come yet she probably isn't going to sail with us. Why would she when she finally has her family?" As if to make Rowan eat her words, Nami's voice echoed high over the talking villagers.

"Set sail…_Now_!"

"She started running. What's she up to?" Usopp questioned aloud.

"She said to set sail. So let's do it," Luffy decided without much thought. Rowan saw no problem with Nami's orders. Rowan scurried down the stairs, bellowing over her shoulder,

"Luffy, Usopp! To the sails! Zolo, Sanji! Raise anchor!" The young men hustled to finish the orders Rowan had set forth. Merry lurched forward as her sails went full. The shouts from the villagers grew louder. Rowan and the rest of the crew found their ways back to watch Nami weave in and out of the crowd of villagers before reaching the end of the docks. A couple of the men and women reached out to the orangette as she made the impressive leap.

"Are you sure we should let her do this?" Sanji asked of the Captain.

"She should leave the way she wants," was the simply response.

"Nami!" the villagers screamed in despair. Without a flicker of emotion, Rowan reached out her hand to the soring girl. Nami's sweaty hand grasped Rowan's and with one heave, Rowan had the navigator back on bored. With her back turned towards the villagers, Nami gripped the hem of her shirt and lifted. Rowan's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline when wallets fell out of the girl's shirt and it wasn't one or two but at least twenty wallets. The up cry from the villagers was loud and simultaneous. With a smirk that went from ear to ear, Nami held up a crisp ten thousand beli dollar.

"Take care, everybody!"

"_She tricked us!_" Rowan blinked multiple times, ears ringing from the mighty thunder that was the villager's roar.

"She hasn't changed one bit," Usopp sweated.

"She could double-cross us again," Zolo growled.

"Way to go, Nami!" Sanji cheered.

"I was right, we're doomed. Completely and utterly doomed," Rowan sighed, rubbing her eyes in hopes of heading off the headache already forming behind her orbs. Rowan's glower intensified when Luffy simply laughed.

"You thieving cat!" someone bellowed.

"Come back here!"

"Give us back our wallets!" Johnny screeched.

"Troublemaker!"

"Come back soon!" a woman called out, arm waving wildly.

"Take care!"

"We're grateful to you all!" Rowan couldn't stop the small smile that blossomed on her face. Hers, though, was nothing compared to Nami's, which lit her entire face like a firework.

"Bye, everyone!" Nami hollered, her own arm waving back to all the smiling faces that remained on the dock. "I'll be back!" Rowan chuckled lightly but shook herself in order to retrieve her thoughts.

"Get back to your positions, men! Nami, what's our heading?" Nami turned to the crew. Rowan lifted an eyebrow at the orangette as the men scurried. "Well?" The smile that flourished on to the young woman's face had Rowan smile back.

"I'm home," Nami whispered, Rowan the only one that heard.

"Welcome home," Rowan congratulated. "Now, Miss Navigator, what is our heading?" The goofy smile turned into the familiar shark-like grin that Rowan had come to recognize with the orangette. Shifting her weight to one leg, Nami placed a firm hand on her hip and pointed the other to the front of the boat.

"To Rouge Town!"

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

_She was running. They were chasing her, she had to run. They kept shouting. Mihawk would appear and shove her back. His face was furious. He was shouting something at her. Gunfire, there was so much gunfire. Blood swarmed all around her, slowing her down. People were screaming. She could feel him behind her. She could hear the 'click' of the hammer being pulled back on the gun. She could smell the gunpowder. It was going to happen. She was going to lose…again._

"Wake up!" Rowan flew up from her pillow, blinding by her own fear. Nami scurried away from Rowan as the woman threw a blind punch and ended up being sent sprawling from her hammock. The floor was there to greet Rowan. Sweat had covered Rowan in places she couldn't even think about. Her heart was galloping in her chest and her eyes were rolling wildly in their sockets. "Rowan?" Nami whispered, pulling the woman from her nightmare.

Rowan shook her head hard and breathed in deeply.

"Sorry Nami," Rowan croaked out with a cough. "Guess I'm still riled from the fighting." Rowan forced what she hoped was a convincing smile on her face. Rowan clamored to her feet again and looked across the dark room to Nami. The woman was giving Rowan an unconvinced expression. The redhead decided to ignore the other female. With a quick change of clothes, Rowan crawled back into her hammock. "Go back to sleep, Nami." It took a few more minutes but Nami eventually crawled back into her own hammock and eventually fell asleep.

Rowan was awake to greet the sun.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Rowan watched the sun black out as her hand came up to block her eyes. The baby blue sky was flawless except for the few large clouds that drifted on a soft breeze that kept everyone cool on Merry Go's deck. Rowan watched the shadows play across her hand because of the sunbeams. Up in the crow's nest she was separate from the others but not so far away as to not know what was going on.

A harsh cry told everyone on the ship that the morning's paper had finally reached them. Rowan watched with lidded eyes as the seagull floated down towards them on the gentle breeze. Nami, who was at the end of the ship with everyone besides Zolo and Rowan, greeted the bird on the rail once it had landed.

"Did you raise the price again?" Nami demanded from the saluting bird. "You're charging too much!" The bird could only let out a simple 'squawk'. Rowan pushed herself up into a sitting position and placed her chin on a bent elbow. She had a clear view of everyone on deck, even those behind the tangerine groove that Nami had placed upon the Merry Go before their departure. Since they had departed from Coco Village, Luffy had been going at the tangerines like a mouse after cheese. Even now Rowan could see the boy trying to sneak around the ever present Sanji. "If you raise it again, I'm not buying from you anymore," Nami barked at the poor bird, placing the coin in the bird's carry-on. Rowan's attention was drug back to Nami when her golden bracelet caught the sun and sparkled.

Rowan stretched out the arm she currently relaxed against. Her own two bracelets didn't sparkle in the sun. The first, made out of leather, was worn and engraved with words even she couldn't understand. The other was a simple braid of different colored yarn. Old and worn like the leather, aged from years at sea and constantly in the weather.

"What's a newspaper or two?" Usopp scoffed. Rowan looked down upon the curly haired man. Usopp had built up some strange contraption that he had been working with for the past few days. It smoked a lot and that alone was reason enough for Rowan to despise the thing. Luffy was strictly forbidden from being around it and Rowan had given Usopp a very strong talking to about open chemicals, how quickly ships burned and consequences that would be faced should she find any scorch marks upon her ship.

"If you read one every day, it's good for the brain."

"Not necessarily," Rowan hissed softly to herself.

"You're done collecting money, aren't you?" Usopp decided to change the subject. Nami spun on the sharpshooter quicker than Rowan had ever seen her move. A pointed finger of doom was jabbed at Usopp.

"Don't be stupid! Now that Arlong's gone it's time to make money for myself. I don't want to be a penniless pirate." Usopp simply let out an unpleasant noise and waved an uncaring hand at Nami. Rowan found their conversation pointless and turned to watch Luffy's latest attempt to get around Sanji. The boy was making use of his Devil Fruit ability and trying to sneak around this time instead of simply baring in.

"Stop squawking!" Usopp snipped. "I'm trying to develop the ultimate killer, the Pepper Sauce Star! Anyone who gets this in his eyes—" Rowan watched Sanji jump on Luffy like a rabid dog before the Strawhat even came close to one of the tangerines. "Won't stand a chance!" Luffy's body sailed from the groove, landing right on top of Usopp.

"Hands off!" Sanji thundered. Usopp's scream was high and predictable. The young man rubbed at his eyes, screaming. Luffy couldn't have been less oblivious to what he had just done.

"What? Can't I have just one?" the Strawhat screeched at Sanji like a deprived monkey.

"No!" Sanji screeched right back. Placing his feet shoulder length apart, Sanji crossed his arms over his stuck out chest. "This is Nami's tangerine grove! I won't let you touch them!" Luffy shrugged and turned from the grove.

"Okay. I'm in too good a mood to fight!"

"Nami, I shall guard this grove with all the love in my heart!"

"Thank you, Sanji!" came the sickly sweet reply. Rowan couldn't help but roll her eyes at Nami. The female really wasn't above using her feminine wiles to get what she wanted. Usopp was still howling on the floor.

"We're finally sailing for the Grand Line!" Luffy cheered for what seemed to be the hundred time since Nami had told him their latest destination. Nami let out a huff, before going back to her sun chair and sitting down. The woman began to read from the black and white paper. Rowan caught herself glaring down upon the top of the orangette's head before she sunk back into crow's nest and turned her attention back to the blue sky.

"The world sure is in turmoil. There was another _coup d'état _in Vira." Feeling that her legs were starting to go to sleep, Rowan stood up and hoped the side of the crow's nest. It was easy enough for the redhead to grab hold of ropes and land with a simple 'thud' on the middle deck. It was as she was heading up the stairs to enter the lounge that the high pitched screams took to the air, this time not just from Usopp. Fearing the worst, Rowan speed to the back of the lounge where her group stood.

In Luffy's hand was the source of Nami's plight.

Freshly printed and grinning from ear to ear, was Luffy's all too familiar, trade mark grin and straw hat. Beneath the boy's stupid grin were words right above a hefty sum of award money. The real Luffy was an exact replica of his picture.

"We're wanted dead or alive!" he laughed joyously. "They say we're worth 30 million beli!" Rowan let out a low whistle. That was one of the highest awards she had heard of in the East Blue; it was especially high for a rookie pirate. Nami fell back on to her chair and buried her hands into her face.

"As usual, you guys have no idea how serious this is. The Marines hunting you, Luffy! At that price, Headquarters is probably involved. They'll send the toughest Bounty Hunters after you."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing the toughest Bounty Hunter went rouge," Rowan chuckled, shaking her head roughly at Nami's reaction. Usopp was laughing his head off along with Luffy. If one looked closely one could see the back of Usopp's head in the left corner of Luffy's wanted poster.

"Look! I'm known all over the world!" the sharpshooter cackled.

"You're grinning like an idiot. It's nothing to brag about," Sanji sulked from his kneeling spot on the ground.

"Don't be jealous! If you get to be a big shot, they might put you on a poster too, even if you aren't a Captain." Nami shook her head hard.

"This is no time to be relaxing in the East Blue," she mumbled to herself. Crossing her arms over her chest, Rowan turned to Nami.

"We still need to stop for more supplies," the redhead told the Navigator. "I want to get supplies to repair Merry as well. We'll be lucky if this ship makes it through the first few islands."

"Oi! Don't insult Merry Go!" Usopp snapped at Rowan.

"It's not an insult. It's a fact. The Grand Line isn't a place for ships that weren't made _in_ the Grand Line." Rowan's warning was completely forgotten by the other males. If looks could kill, the boys would have died under Rowan's glower.

"Hey, there's an island!" Luffy flew across the back deck to the other side. Bouncing from foot to foot, the boy waited impatiently for the rest of the crew to all join him. Rowan stayed close because the boy seemed ready to jump ship and swim he was so excited.

"Rouge Town," Rowan acknowledged. Nami nodded beside the redhead.

"If we see that island then we're approaching the Grand Line." Rowan guarded her eyes with a cupped hand from the sun and looked off towards the awaiting island. "That's where the famous Rouge Town is. They call it 'the town of the beginning and the end'. The Pirate King, Gold Roger, was born there and executed there." Luffy's wide eyes turned to Nami. The smile was gone and an almost calm seriousness had settled on the boy's features.

"It's where the Pirate King died…" Luffy said softly, eyes going back to the upcoming island.

"Want to go there?"


	20. Chapter 20: To Begin and End

**Chapter Twenty: To Begin and End**

The city was bustling with activity. Abuzz with their voices and announcements of sales and upping of products, the city had a voice of its own. Rowan would have liked this town if it hadn't been so close to the Grand Line and heavily guarded by Marines. Already Rowan could see a few soldiers patrolling. The city was a place one could get lost in, become party of the community and be forgotten entirely.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Luffy squealed, pulling Rowan from her thoughts.

"So this is where the age of pirates began," Sanji mused aloud, his voice just as excited as the rubber boy's. Rowan looked up at the tall buildings that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. They were all made from strong stone and crafted to perfection.

"Right! I'm going to go see the execution scaffold!" Luffy declared. Rowan spared the boy a look before shaking her head in disproval.

"There will be Marines swarming that place Luffy. You'll need to be extra careful." Luffy pained the woman no mind, already flying into the crowd and being swallowed whole.

"I can probably get some good cooking ingredients here. And some cute chicks."

"I guess I'll find us some equipment," Usopp smirked, giddy from the idea of all the possibilities the town had to offer.

"There's something I want to buy too," Zolo pondered aloud. The sickening giggle had Rowan actually pitying the swordsman.

"I'll be glad to lend you some money…at 300 percent interest," Nami all but cackled. Rowan watched Sanji and the others all going their own way. Before Usopp could disappear into the crowd, Rowan snatched him.

"Huh?"

"We need more rope; for the sails and anchor. Get repair supplies: wood, hammers, nails, screws, things along that nature." Usopp's confused expression simply made Rowan nervous and she quickly turned that into agitation. "Just do it, Usopp. I have something else I need to do." Rowan didn't leave the curly haired man any time to say anything more on the matter. Turning back to the Merry Go, Rowan scaled the side of the ship and landed on the middle deck. She stayed there until she was absolutely positive that the others had disappeared into the depths of the city; Usopp giving her one final look.

After she was sure they were gone, and only after, Rowan began her departure. Within the bowels of the ship, Rowan quickly packed away all of her belongings into her duffle bag. It was an easy process for two reasons; Rowan had a big compulsion to always keep her things together and packed away, and after parting from many pirate crews in the manner she was currently exiting, she had become an expert at quick packing. A quick sweep of the room confirmed Rowan had all of her belongings. Then, with a guilty heart, Rowan went to the secluded area Nami hide the money on the ship. She took only a little, so little in fact that what she would have been paid twice what she pocketed had she chosen to stay aboard. To make up for the little cash, Rowan snagged two loafs of bread and four pears, which were wrapped up neatly and placed on top of her clothes within her duffle.

Rowan didn't bother with the rope ladder and simply jumped down from side railing. Her boot clad feet landed with a distinct 'thump'. With one more glance at the Merry Go, Rowan shrugged her shoulder strap up further and walked away from the ship with her chin held high and her eyes looking forward.

It was easy enough for Rowan to get swept into the crowd after she had stashed her duffle bag in what she believed to be a secure location. If she accidentally ran in to someone from the crew she didn't want them to ask about the bag. For a while she simply allowed the crowd to carry her where it pleased. The sights and smells of the city were all-consuming. After so many years of constant travel, Rowan had come to learn that each city had its own rhythm. Its very own heart beat that if one listened close enough, they could hear as clearly as their own heart. The rhythm was born from the people and the area; it came from the villager's routines as they went through them every day. Rowan listened to this beating with open ears; the sound of children roaming and playing, of house-wives shopping and of men laughing after a hard day's work.

Eventually, Rowan pulled herself from the busy market that seemed to cover at least a third of the city. Going past a street of inns and actual houses, Rowan found herself in the part of town that she was much more familiar with; the backstreets. The rows between the buildings held a dark aura. There were less people and those that were outside hung to the walls in small groups that looked rougher than the streets themselves. The few that dared walk alone had their heads hung low and kept their eyes to the ground.

Rowan kept her eyes ducked but found she couldn't ease of the pressure of the idea that something was wrong. These were the backstreets; filled to the brim with the scourges of both the city and the sea and most of the businesses had some hand in the black market if not a whole arm. Tension and a sense of danger completed the package of the streets. Yet…there was an anxiousness that clung to each person and each store. That anxiousness caused eyes to shift, heads to stay ducked even when among friends and shoulders hunched. Men kept their hands in pockets and kept their motions unthreatening; women that would normally be working their corners were tucked further into allies and appearing more starved; more stores had blocked doors and dark windows than those that were open. Rowan's eyes took in all of this and it was with great relief that she finally stepped into a shop.

The scent of steel, grease and gunpowder filled Rowan's nose. The scent alone calmed Rowan's nerves and allowed her to release some of the tension that had built along her shoulders. There was no one else in the shop, not even an owner, so Rowan began to explore. The shop was separated neatly with guns on one side, short blades in the middle and heavy weaponry on the far wall. The shop was cool, nice compared to the hot temperature outside. Rowan snooped through the gunpowder that was laid out in tightly concealed boxes so that no accidents happened. Small bags were laid upon the boxes and it was within those bags that Rowan found samples of the gunpowder. The young woman was pleased to see that the powder wasn't just restricted to the East Blue but came from all over the world, Grand Line included.

It was as Rowan was musing over a few daggers that she felt the cold fingers brush across her bare shoulder. Years of constantly having to protect herself at a moment's notice had Rowan turning with a fist pulled back. Rowan's fist didn't pass her ear before a hand covered in calluses caught it. Olive eyes went wide when Rowan realized her fist was stuck by her ear because of the sudden hand.

Rowan found herself face to face with one of the oldest women she had ever seen. Wrinkles made hundreds of lines across the woman's face as her skin hung loose on her bones. Crow's feet were deep ravines near the woman's unblinking eyes. Age spots blotted across the woman's forehead. The elder's hair was aged a pure white and pulled back into a very tight bun. Her eyebrows were about gone giving her an odd appearance.

When the young woman tried to move her fist again, the elderly lady gave Rowan a big smile. The redhead found the old woman had strong teeth.

"Too much motion in backswing," the old woman said. "Gave you away." The old bitty prattled by Rowan, her steps holding confidence. Rowan watched the old woman. Her back was straight but not arched, her foot fall spoke of knowing but not over confidence, her head was high but not regal.

'_She walks like mom,_' Rowan finally recognized.

"Gunpowder? Is that what you came for?"

"I just came across the store," the redhead admitted.

"But you use powder." Rowan frowned softly but continued to watch the elder. She was among the boxes of powder shifting through them. The elder looked up and gave Rowan her strong toothed smile. She came back to Rowan and took her hand in her own. Rowan was amazed by the calluses that covered the woman's hand. As the woman studied Rowan's hand, Rowan studied her again.

The woman's body was covered in a long tunic and baggy breeches. A leather belt was wrapped around her waist. Her pants legs were stuffed into calf high boots. Rowan felt highly uncomfortable when she recognized the style. It was a style that came from her home, her own island. Pushing those thoughts aside with a brutal shove, Rowan went back to studying the woman. Following her callused hand Rowan could easily tell that underneath the baggy clothes there was nothing but muscle. Old age had not robbed her of that. It was still strong and shaped her old body even while her skin was wrinkled and hung. In Rowan's mind it made her odd yet powerful. Like a lioness, too old to hunt or breed but still held enough power to make the pride respect her and have no thoughts of banishing her.

"You fight with your hands and use brute strength. No formal teachings. You wear gloves sometimes…but not enough to protect yourself from damage." The elder followed Rowan's hand up to her shoulder and then to her face. Rowan let the woman do as she pleased for she found her interesting enough to let her finish whatever it was she had started. The elder's hands covered every inch of Rowan's face. When she went to remove the beanie Rowan snapped up the strong wrists. The woman smiled. "Hiding. That's not good. For the style you use, if you hide something, you lose your power. You must embrace yourself, girl. Embrace it all."

"I hide nothing." The woman obviously didn't believe Rowan and removed her hands. Confused and bewildered, Rowan watched the elder go back to the gunpowder and began to shift through them again.

"Clodaghs," the woman laughed with a bark. Rowan flinched like someone had just slapped her. Her hip slammed into one of the tables that held the knives. Her heart took to its annoying gallop. "Calm yourself girl!" the elder suddenly barked in a rougher tone. Rowan's eyes refused to leave the bitty. Thoughts swarmed in her head like enraged hornets as butterflies twisted her stomach into a painful knot. The woman turned to face Rowan, her near gone eyebrows going up a proud forehead. "A tiger acting like a skittish rabbit! Have some shame and control yourself!" Her words bruised an already battered ego, forcing Rowan to calm her startled heart and face the woman with a ready stance. The old woman snorted and turned back to her powders.

"How do you—"

"You Clodagh are all the same; your steps, your sounds, even your smells. Though…you smell a lot more of pears than the others." When the woman's back was turned to Rowan, the female sniffed herself. She didn't smell anything but sweat. Rowan eyed the woman's back with suspicion. The redhead knew she'd have to leave this city. If even one person knew she was Clodagh, she couldn't stay. She simply couldn't. Rowan turned her eyes to the door and her escape. She'd make it in four easy steps. "I'm a bit surprised you don't use a heavy weapon. Small weapons are rare for a Clodagh. Your fighting-style is useful with big, bold motions. Heavy weapons simply add to your natural strength. Katanas would never be right for your kind. I'm a bit amazed you lasted so long with a dagger. I'm sure you've broken more than your fair share."

Rowan stopped heading towards the door when the woman turned back around. The woman said nothing but simple kept going through the gunpowder.

"Broadswords, axes, claymores, even some halberds though I rarely suggest that. Your breed is simply to hands on." Rowan's hackles rose a bit at that term 'breed' but she let it go. Her attention was mostly focused on simply getting to the door. "You're the first Clodagh I've met that uses explosives; another attempt to hide." Rowan was beginning to get angry.

'_Just get to the door,_' she repeated to herself. She had to get out and find a place to nest until she was sure Luffy and the others were gone. The backstreets were a place they would check first for her. She had to leave Rouge town and get across the island; away from the business and further into the unpopulated areas. She would stay there for a while, live off the land and forget about things. Simply be for a while and ignore the depression that came with leaving what had been a decent home.

"Found it." Rowan's head snapped on her shoulders as the elder turned to her with a large smile. "I knew I still had some. I have to hide it though. Shipments from Dublin have been banned." The elder held up a decent sized box and held it out. Rowan refused to move from her spot closer to the door at first but the mention of her home had Rowan coming close and taking the box. "It's the last I have of Dublin gunpowder. You island doesn't produce a lot of it." The elder walked away from Rowan, headed towards a row closer to the daggers. "Daggers don't suit you. It's practically an insult."

Rowan studied the gunpowder more closely, choosing to ignore the woman's insults again. After opening the box, Rowan ran her bare fingers through it and took a gentle sniff. The elderly wasn't lying; the powder did come from Dublin.

"Here." Rowan found the woman was in front of her again. In her hands were two items that Rowan easily recognized.

"Brass knuckles?" The woman smiled brightly and motioned the weapons towards Rowan. With hesitant fingers Rowan picked up the two weapons. The light weight was comfortable and the metal was cool. Rowan tossed the objects a couple of times in her hands.

"Put them on," the old woman ordered. Rowan did as she said and placed the rings upon her fingers. They fit comfortably enough and the palm grip felt as if it had been fitted to her hands. Rowan clenched and unclenched her fingers, even throwing a couple of punches. "Good, good!" the elder cackled. The elder walked off yet again, leaving Rowan with the weapons and gunpowder. Rowan heard the woman rattling around, doing something or other, but Rowan was too busy contemplating the new weapons to pay her much attention.

"A Clodagh fights like a bull." Rowan found the old bitty back beside her and with quick fingers, the elder removed the brass knuckles. With even quicker fingers the elder wrapped the knuckles individual and then wrapped them in packaging. "A bull needs its horns for its hooves can't do all the work." The elder put the gunpowder into a bag and placed the weapons on top of the box. She then held the bag out to Rowan. "Take it." Rowan did as ordered. The woman smiled. "If you get caught with a weapon in this city you get in trouble. Watch yourself, Clodagh. The official in charge has no heart for pirates, especially not for a pirate like you." Rowan watched with a slack jaw as the woman placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "I can tell you are just like your father." Rowan finally had enough.

"I haven't said I was going to buy—"

"It's a gift." Rowan's head was spinning. How did she know Rowan was a Clodagh? How did she know so much about Clodaghs? How did she get ahold of Dublin gunpowder? How did she know Rowan's father? Who _was_ this woman? Rowan opened her mouth to demanded answers to the questions swirling in her head but suddenly found herself being hustled towards the door by the surprisingly strong old woman. "Now get out of my shop before the Marines begin to ask questions." The door of the shop was slammed behind Rowan with a loud 'bang'. Rowan spun on the door and when she slammed her fist against the wood, all she received in return was the sign on the door being flipped on her.

Rowan was stunned. A woman who knew of Rowan's heritage not only insulted her twice but also threw her out of the store.

"Crazy bat!" Rowan hissed, her anger finally catching up to her. Rowan continued to stand in front of the weapon shop, bag in hand and seething. When the door didn't melt under her glare Rowan turned with a huff and stormed down the street. It was as Rowan was leaving the downtown area that a sudden realization hit her like a brick to the head.

'_She was blind.'_ Feeling like an idiot, Rowan stared back down the road she had come from. Her head was throbbing with an oncoming headache. Rowan shook her head hard and just kept walking. '_Like a surprise typhoon on calm waters,_' Rowan heaved. '_Never walking into a random store again._'

As Rowan continued to swear this to herself in her head, the woman paid little attention as to where her feet were taking her. The crowd began to thicken as she got closer into the center of the town but Rowan was still going over her encounter with the blind woman.

'_I didn't even get the woman's name._' Olive eyes turned down to the bag she had in hand.

When the second hand that day fell on Rowan's shoulder she just about screamed out in frustration.

"Tanaka!" Rowan turned with a scowl. That scowl intensified when Rowan saw the formal outfit of a Marine. Rowan's entire body tensed, ready for battle, but the next words out of the man's mouth threw Rowan's world for another spin. "What do you think you're doing? Going shopping when we've been waiting for you since the afternoon! Come on, girl!" Rowan cried out when the Marine grabbed her by the back of the neck and dragged her through the town. Rowan's mind shut down for a moment from all the confusion. She watched the city pass her and her mouth about dropped when she was drug into the island's Marine Headquarters. After a few staircases, which Rowan tripped on, the man tossed her into a broom closet. Rowan's mouth opened, prepared to bellow her head off when an outfit hit her in the face. "Hurry up, Chief! Captain Smoker doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

Rowan looked down at the outfit in hand and saw it was the formal outfit of the Marines, just like the one the man outside the now shut door was wearing.

'…_I want to go back to Merry Go,_' Rowan groaned and even whimpered though she'd never admit to it. Rowan came to the conclusion that she currently had two options; tell the man he had the wrong person and risk getting caught as a pirate, or play along with the obviously blind fool and get out at the first chance she got while praying the real Tanaka didn't show up. The Marine banged on the door and shouted for Tanaka to hurry up. Rowan was half tempted to bark back at him but kept her temper. The best way to get out of her situation she decided was to play it by ear. Quickly, Rowan tossed the uniform over her bound chest and changed her jeans for the blue uniform pants. The boots she pulled on quickly enough and even changed her black beanie for the Marine baseball cap. Her hair she stuffed up into the cap which made most of it disappear.

"Tanaka!"

"I'm ready!" Rowan shouted back at the door. It took Rowan a moment but the woman decided to slip the two brass knuckles into her pants pockets and even slipped her cigarettes in there as well. The gunpowder Rowan had to pour into a bag she found in the closet and stuffed that powder into her boot. As Rowan walked out of the door, she kept her glower on and lit a cigarette. She had been building up too much stress to not have one. The other Marine gave the stick a look of disproval but didn't say anything.

"Follow me. I just got word that there are pirates fighting at the execution scaffold. We need to inform the Captain."

Rowan honestly believed her stomach had actually put itself into a nice knot or even flipped over on itself and died. Every thought in Rowan's mind began a mighty pray that turned into a mantra that the fighting had nothing to do with a certain straw hat wearing boy. With her thoughts occupied, Rowan followed after the Marine officer with absent-mindedness. The man led her further into the Marine building and stopped before a door. Rowan frowned when she found that the building was getting hotter the closer they got to this room.

"Captain Smoker!" the Marine shouted, Rowan flinching at his high tone. The Marine tossed open the door and a substantial amount of steam spilled out, escaping to a higher altitude. Frowning, Rowan looked around the suddenly panicking officer and into the room. "Pirates are causing a disturbance at the execution scaffold!" Rowan watched what appeared to be massage stones fall from what she assumed to be a tower that the only living thing in the room had been building. Realizing that he had destroyed the man's progress the Marine backed into Rowan. "The pirates are—!" the man trailed off.

Rowan felt a shiver run down her spine despite the heat. The redhead knew in an instant that the man inside the room was a beast. He had the same deadly aura that hung around other warriors that Rowan had been raised with. She found the man glowering at the door with one of the stones still in hand. Rowan saw the tension in the beast's shoulders and was sure that she and the other officer were suddenly going to be attacked. But, suddenly, like a wave washing away the sand, the tension was gone and left the room just like the steam.

The man that suddenly seemed like the compliant dog instead of the rabid wolf rose from his single couch and chomped down on two cigars in his mouth. Rowan sucked hard on her own cigarette as she watched the muscular man place on a thick, fur lined jacket.

"No good. I'm trying too hard. I shouldn't rush it now should I?" the Captain mused aloud, finished with putting his jacket out. Rowan took in the man, blowing smoke out of her nose as smoke left his mouth.

The man was of average height but bulked up from constant training. White hair stuck up from a broad face with sharp features and dark, angular eyes. Large military brown boots covered the man's big feet and blue jeans were tucked into them. A brown belt kept unbuttoned pants up and closed. Rowan could see that the man was built powerfully because he wore no shirt under his styled-Marine's jacket. Many cigars were strapped to the left side and sleeve. Rowan guessed smoking two at a time would force a man to carry around a lot. The kanji for 'justice' was written in to the back of the man's jacket Rowan saw as he strapped a jutte to his back.

"Yes sir, beg pardon, sir," the Marine saluted. Rowan followed the salute with one of her own. She had seen it so many times before that she had it down. Rowan watched the man step out of the steam room and pause right in front of her.

"New recruit?"

"This is Chef Petty Officer Tanaka, the switch from Western HQ." Rowan was happy to finally figure out her supposed rank.

"Sir," Rowan saluted again, back straight and proud. Rowan felt the man's eyes swipe over her. There was nothing sexual or perverted about the up-down from the man's dark eyes; it was an observation of a predator. The man was seeing if Rowan was another predator or if she was prey; and after he decided that he was seeing if she was a stronger predator then he. Rowan understood this game; she had played for the longest time with a lot of different people.

The man's nostrils twitched lightly as his dark eyes moved to the cigarette held in Rowan's mouth.

"West Blue?" Rowan felt one of her eyebrows raise but nodded none the less. The warmth smoke filled her lungs when she breathed. The Captain's dark eyes watched the smoke come out through her nose.

"Aye-aye, sir," Rowan stated, after the smoke had drifted up from her face. The Captain made a noise of acknowledgement before walking on and back the way Rowan and her panicking partner had come up.

"Welcome aboard, Chief Tanaka. Now, what was it you said was going on?" The Marine opened his mouth and when only an entangled blob of uselessness came out the Captain simply continued on himself. "Oh yes, pirates are causing a ruckus at the execution scaffold, eh? Send Squadron One to the port. Have Squadron Two surround the area from the road to the square. Have the remaining soldiers take up positions within firing distance of the square."

"Yes, sir," the Marine stuttered to the Captain. Rowan found it easy to keep up with the Captain's march while the other Marine seemed to have to hurry. Rowan could understand though; the Captain walked just like she did; wide steps, shoulders flung back and head held high. There was no hesitation in any of his steps; they were steps that spoke of a destination but that he would get there when he was ready.

With the man's brisk pace, the three were soon back out of the Marine head-quarters and walking through the city. It didn't go unnoticed by Rowan that the citizens made way for the Captain and there were very few who actually acknowledged them out of anything more than fearful respect. Rowan simply kept her eyes downcast and followed after the Captain's feet. Last thing she needed was one of the others to recognize her and ruin everything before she had a chance to escape.

The small squeal of a child caused Rowan to look up. Rowan watched a little blond haired girl, no older than eight, run ahead of her father. With a smile that was full of innocents, the girl held out her hands which held an ice cream cone proudly in front. Three different scoops were balanced preciously on top of one another.

"Three scoops!" the girl squealed.

"Don't run or you'll drop them," the smiling father chided after his daughter. Rowan felt her heart stutter in her chest as the child came running in their direction. Rowan felt her body move to intercept but the child, happily oblivious with her treat, was simply too fast. With a powerful 'whump' the small girl ran into the Captain's leg, ice cream being smeared everywhere. With tears in her eyes the girl looked up at the Marine, bottom lip trembling.

"Captain Smoker!" the father yelped with obvious terror. "Please forgive us!" the father was rushing to his child as he blabbered. "She's just a little girl!" Rowan felt her body stiffen, preparing to save this girl. Captain Smoker, as Rowan now knew him to be, looked down upon the petite child. Rowan flew to his side when Smoker's hand fell upon the child's head.

Before Rowan could speak or do a single thing Smoker hunched down and placed three coins into the child's palm.

"Sorry," the Captain apologized. "My pants ate up all your ice cream. Next time, try five scoops." The girl, no longer crying, walked to her dad with a giggle. The father couldn't have looked more relieved.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry," the father expressed. Smoker looked over his shoulder at Rowan, chomping on his cigars. It finally hit Rowan that her current expression and position was that of a fool and rather incriminating. Her mouth was open wide, as were her eyes as shock turned her body to stone. When Smoker raised a brow as a demand for an explanation, Rowan pulled back and recomposed herself.

"Chief?" the Captain questioned but Rowan simply motioned down the street with a hand.

"The pirate issue, sir?" Smoker gave Rowan one last look, the other Marine looking between the two with wide eyes, before heading towards the center of the town. Before the Captain had gotten very far though, a woman's voice cut through the crowd's buzz.

"Captain Smoker, sorry I'm late!" Rowan looked over her shoulder and watched a rather frazzled looking woman. Smoker turned so quickly on the approaching woman that it actually startled Rowan.

"_Tashigi!_ Where have you been?" the Captain thundered.

"I'm sorry! I'll get ready right away!" The woman turned to the nameless Marine who held out a jacket he had grabbed earlier back at headquarters.

"Sergeant, here's your jacket," the man said, telling Rowan that this was her supposed superior.

"Oh, thank you Chief." The woman took the blue, fur-lined jacket and slipped it on over a colorful button-down shirt. Her black, chin length hair only brought out her dark eyes and slim features. Blue jeans and Marine issued boots only made the woman's rail like form seem even more stretched out. Once she pulled out a pair of gloves from her pockets and placed them on, the woman grasped her beautifully decorated katana. "I'm a little off today."

"_You mean more so than usual?_" Captain Smoker bellowed. The Sergeant cowered behind her blade, showing the slightly taller Rowan a pair of rectangular framed glasses upon on her head.

"Forgive me!" Smoker glowered at Tashigi with a ferocious expression before turning back the way he was originally headed.

"C'mon. There's a disturbance at the square!" Rowan trailed after the Captain with the Sergeant at her side. The black eyed woman let her eyebrows rise when she looked over at Rowan.

"I don't think we've meet. Are you new?" Rowan nodded her head with one quick jerk of her chin.

"Chief Petty Officer Tanaka, ma'am," Rowan greeted.

"Sergeant Tashigi. Nice to meet you." Rowan nodded again, ignoring the conversation going about her for the most part. Her focus was kept by the steadily growing crowd. Captain Smoker led the group to a building which was crawling with Marines. Rowan's stomach bubbled with nervousness but kept she herself from showing it. Smoker led them to the top floor of the building. Rowan's eyes scanned the many Marines, half of which were sitting down on benches and armed to the teeth in fire power. Widows covered both sides of the building. They had a perfect view of the execution scaffold.

"Captain! Sergeant!" a goggle wearing Marine greeted in what seemed to be great relief. Rowan, hands shoved in her pockets, started counting as many escape routes as she could along with how many Marines there were. She was going over how to disarm half of them when Smoker demanded,

"What's going on here?"

"A civilian's being held hostage," a large Marine stated, his rifle held tightly in sweating fists. Rowan made it to the open window and looked out, making sure not to pass Smoker or Tashigi. The later grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked down upon the crowd. Rowan couldn't make out who was on the execution scaffold that well but felt a powerful lurch of her stomach as she noticed one of them was wearing red.

"There are three wanted individuals in the square. Iron Mace Alvida—" Rowan's sudden noise of shocked disbelief had every Marine in the room looking at her. Rowan, too shocked by the name of her former captain to care, got closer to the window and scanned the still growing crowd.

"I think you might be wrong on that," Rowan scoffed.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't see any fat sea cows, is what I mean. Alvida breaks the record when it comes to 'large lady'."

"We confirmed the identities of all of them. It's definitely Alvida." Rowan gave the officer a look of disbelief before looking back out the window.

"If it is, watch out. Something isn't right about her losing that much weight in such a small amount of time. I'd bet on my life that she has a trick up her sleeve." Rowan looked over her shoulder at Smoker and found the man staring her down again.

"You know a lot about this pirate…" Rowan, realizing she had placed herself in a rather complicated position, quickly covered her ass.

"I make it a point to know my enemies." The Captain took that as an answer and motioned for the other Marine to continue.

"Buggy the Clown," Rowan did see a colorfully dressed man up on top of the scaffold next to the spot of red and yellow. The name brought little to Rowan's mind just the random knowledge that the Clown had a bounty that was known as decent in the East Blue. Rowan honestly didn't care about the Clown. Her eyes were back on the red dot. "And Monkey D. Luffy." Rowan's entire body deflated.

'_Of course that fool will be in the middle of it all._'

"Luffy?" Smoker chomped down on his cigars. "Never heard of him."

"We just got word a few days ago. He has a 30 million beli on his head." That caught the attention of a lot of Marines. Rowan simply looked at the informer since she had already heard this information.

"Thirty million! Been a while since we had one like that." When Smoker looked at Rowan, the woman raised a red brow into her ball cap. "Know anything about this one?" Rowan couldn't stop the snort that escaped her nose as she looked down on what she was now sure to be Luffy.

"He's a special breed of idiot," Rowan answered truthful, unable to stop the tiny smile from popping on to her face.

"Well, right now he's…about to be killed." Rowan flew across the other Marines and snagged the binoculars from Sergeant Tashigi's hands, not thinking about the way it would look. Placing the glasses firmly against between her eyes, Rowan looked straight at the execution scaffold. The woman just about fell out of the window when she saw Luffy stuck on the scaffold thanks to portable stocks that had him on his knees. Buggy the Clown stood next to Luffy shouting into the crowd. With the binoculars Rowan could now see that the scaffold was surrounded by other pirates dressed as clowns. Buggy threw his arms about in grand style and the crowd of pirates cheered.

Thunder crackled above.

"A dispute between pirates, eh?" Smoker questioned, coming to stand next to Rowan and Tashigi.

"Should we attack, sir?"

"What's your hurry, fool?" was the response from the Captain.

"But if we wait—" Smoker's powerful glare cut the man off before he could go on any further.

"Have we ever let a pirate escape from our city?" The Marine who had intervened shook his head hard. Sweat was pronounced on his skin.

"No, never!" he stuttered out. Smoker crossed his thick arms over his thicker chest and looked on into the crowd.

"Then shut up. We'll let those pirates kill each other. It'll make our jobs easy! Now listen, when Luffy's head rolls surround Buggy, Alvida and the rest of them." Rowan gave the Captain a single look before turning to look back through the binoculars. It appeared that Luffy and Buggy were talking and the Clown didn't look happy. Luffy simply seemed bored. The two pirates continued to talk while the soft buzz of quiet talking came from the Marines behind. Rowan saw Luffy take in a deep breath through his nose before the boy bellowed out across the rumbling crowd,

"_I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!_" Rowan barely concealed her laughter with a poorly disguised coughing fit. The boy would just not give up. Rowan returned to her binoculars and watched Buggy lift a curved blade up high.

'_Wait…_' Rowan questioned a sudden realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. '_Luffy's about to be…executed._' The binoculars dropped from Rowan's hands, clattering on the floor. Luffy struggled in the stocks, his neck stretching but the stocks refused to release him.

"Stop the execution!" a voice hollered. Ever head turned back to watch both Zolo and Sanji charge into the splitting crowd. Buggy kept his arms pulled back, sword still raised high over his head. People ran out of the charging path that was Zolo and Sanji's destination.

"What's going on?" Smoker demanded from his men.

"It's Roronoa Zolo!" Rowan felt a wave of relief flood through her starting from her stomach.

"Roronoa Zolo? Here?" Sergeant Tashigi cried.

"The Bounty Hunter? What great timing!" Rowan actually snorted aloud at that. Before the Captain could demanded from her an explanation, one of the other Marines gave it.

"Zolo's working with that monkey guy and his pirates." The loud chores of shouts rang in Rowan's ears. Tashigi snatched the binoculars up from the ground and looked down at Rowan's former comrades. The two men met the enemy pirates, both clashing like a wave on the beach.

It was then, as Buggy's blade raced down in a powerful arch, that Rowan suddenly felt her stomach plummet. Zolo and Sanji weren't going to make it in time. She knew this. She had a clear view of the battle field and there was no way that they would make it before Buggy's blade fell down on Luffy's neck.

"Prepare for battle," Smoker's voice echoed somewhere in the back of Rowan's mind.

Then, like it was sent to her on the wind, Luffy voice reached Rowan's ears.

"Zolo! Sanji! Usopp! Nami! Rowan!" Olive orbs were at the center of Luffy's face as the boy split into a bright grin. There was no remorse, hate or regret on the boy's face. Just a simple, happy smile that went ear to ear as a blade came down upon his head. "Sorry. I'm a goner."

The rifle was in Rowan's hands before her mind even registered the weapon. Pelvic braced against the bottom of the window, the gun was laid on her arm as she looked through the scope. The smell of gunpowder filled Rowan's nose. Her sight was on Buggy. She had a clean shot but would it make the distance? Rowan felt her finger pull back the trigger and smelt the gunpowder burst.

The 'crack' of gunfire was lost in the monstrous roar of the thunder. Lightning struck the earth with the might of Hephaestus striking the anvil. The light was so strong Rowan was instantly blinded. Screams took to the air from the citizens. Rain took up the sudden silence that swallowed what seemed to be the entire city. It pounded against the buildings, softly and slowly at first before it turned into a mighty shower that drenched everything and everyone.

Rowan felt the drops for she hung out the window, searching for Luffy. The lightning had hit the scaffold, no doubt attracted by the height and Buggy's risen blade. Charred and destroyed the scaffold was no more than a pile of rubbish now. People were shouting behind Rowan but the woman didn't care. The debris of charred wood moved and Luffy, looking only a little burnt, pulled himself up. The boy plopped his hat back on top of his head. There wasn't a single voice among the highly crowded group of bystanders and pirates. Rowan breathed a sigh of relief when the chef and swordsman finally reached their Captain.

'_About time!_' she couldn't help but huff to herself.

"Captain!" a Marine shouted, banging open a door and coming in to the room. Rowan looked over her shoulder, finally no longer distracted by Luffy. Two new Marines had entered, both of them looking horrified.

"What?" Rowan was startled by the appearance of one of the newcomers. The creator that had entered was supposedly a woman, standing at a least seven feet tall with muscles that bulged from her entire body. Her face looked like she had run into a building with her pig like nose, water eyes and thick head.

"There's an intruder!" Rowan moved all her weight to one leg and raised an eyebrow when the other, smaller, newcomer pointed an accusing finger at her. "That's not Chief Tanaka!" Rowan looked at the supposed woman again. The only resemblance the two of them had was their red hair, though the beast of a woman's was an dark auburn instead of Rowan's copper color. With a cold look that could freeze Hell over, Rowan turned her olive orbs on to the other Chief who had made the mistake.

"You mistook me for _that_?" Heads were snapping back and forth on necks as they went between Rowan and the newcomers along with the shocked Captain. With half lidded eyes Rowan turned to the beast. The real Tanaka was breathing heavily with her water eyes popping out of their sockets. Rowan could see a blood vessel throbbing dangerously on her massive forehead.

"I, Chief Petty Officer Tanaka, impersonated! How dare you try to tarnish my reputation!" Rowan let out a snort, grip tightening on the gun in her hand.

"Not much of a reputation if someone mistook you for me." The woman let out a scream that was more of a tremendous roar and charged Rowan. The woman's movements were large and over exaggerated. Rowan could see the woman's weak spots with ease; too much motion and not enough planning. When the woman was but a few inches away Rowan stopped the charging behemoth. Without much enthusiasm, Rowan pointed her unloaded gun at the woman's forehead. No one in the room was sure if Rowan had shot the gun thanks to the earlier thunder crack.

"What do you want?" Smoker demanded from Rowan after a strained moment of silence. "What did you hope to accomplish by impersonating a Marine?" Rowan pointed a finger at the male Chief and placed all the blame on him.

"I was minding my own business when this fool pretty much kidnapped me. As if I would actually willingly even _pretend _to be something as pathetic as a Marine! But then, a woman in my position can't really walk out of a Marine Headquarters; too many questions." Rowan blew smoke out of her mouth towards the ceiling. "Want I _want_ however is to simply leave. Shouldn't you go and capture those pirates? Don't want that crazy hag Alvida getting away."

"You're not going anywhere," Smoker growled out around his cigars.

"Really Marine, you have no rule over me. No man does." And with that Rowan jumped backwards and let her butt hit the bottom of the window. Without another thought Rowan let her top half became heavy and, with a mocking salute to the Captain and the rest of the Marines, fell right out the window. The redhead was soaked the instant she was out of the shelter. The wind was wild and ripped Rowan's ball cap right off her head. Rowan had no time to think on this however, for the concrete below was coming up quick and she was moving towards it, face first.

With one powerful heave, Rowan found herself feet first and facing the building she had just fell out of. The rain splashed into Rowan's face, making it hard to see as it plastered her hair to her head. Rowan reached out towards the building and felt her fingers snag a wet brick, not yet chilled by the rain and warmed from the day's heat. Shoulder joints screamed in protest when Rowan's body came to a jerking stop. A single look down allowed Rowan the time to figure out what to do next. Letting go of what Rowan now saw to be another windowsill, the female dropped towards a flag pole that jetted out from the brick building. Rowan caught that, decreased her falling motion and let go once again to land with a wet 'splat'.

"Not doing that again," Rowan groaned, rotating her shoulder cuffs to help with the pain. Rowan spared a glance to the window she had leapt from and saw guns pointed at her. She didn't bother looking back as a couple of bullets hit the concrete around her. It was easy to run down the wet streets, her feet splashing on the darkened floor. Rowan tossed the Marine shirt from her body. The bare skin that was exposed was instantly chilled for Rowan was left in nothing but her wrap that kept her chest bound. There were very few people out, and those that were, were quickly heading to shelter hoping to get out of the storm.

Fighting to see through the rain was hard and made Rowan's trek slower. Rowan threw herself against the harsh winds that seemed to bat at her from all sides. In all honesty, it reminded Rowan of the Grand Line's weather.

'_Need to get out of the city,_' Rowan grumbled to herself. There was no possibility that she would find a ship willing to take her form this island at the moment. She'd go in the wilderness of the island like she had originally planned. Turning from the way she knew to be the direction of the ocean, Rowan braced herself against the rain and wind and started running.

Luffy's surprised scream cut through the howling wind and straight to Rowan's ear. Her body spun Rowan in the direction the boy's cry had come from. He and the others should have made it to the ship by now. If they didn't get there soon there would be no chance of them setting sail. Rowan's body shook with her inner turmoil. At the moment she was free of Luffy. They would leave without much thought due to their pressures and the storm. However, if she went to Luffy now she would remind the boy of her presence and that just make it harder.

When Luffy's voice came to Rowan again, the woman was running to the boy's aid without a second thought.

Rowan came upon a strange scene. Captain Smoker was sitting on Luffy's back, forcing the boy's face into the wet concrete with one hand while the other was reaching for his jutte. However, another man Rowan had never before seen stood behind Smoker, the stranger's hand holding the handle of the weapon and keeping it on the man's back. The newcomer was dressed in a heavy cloak that protected him from the massive rainfall. Without much thought to the circumstances, Rowan charged forward. Her hands went into her pockets and pulled the brass knuckles from the pants.

The redhead threw a quick punch that the cloaked man dodged by ducking. Smoker's eyes went wide as Rowan threw an uppercut that forced the cloaked man to fall backwards or be hit. Rowan ignored the man on his ass and turned her head to Smoker. A side kick was thrown straight at the Captain's head. Rowan's olive eyes went wide with shock when Smoker's head turned into a cloud of smoke.

'_Devil Fruit user_,' Rowan concluded as Smoker's entire body disappeared into the thick cloud. Rushing to Luffy, Rowan bent to pull the boy to his feet. In her haste to help Luffy, Rowan didn't even notice that the Marines were baring down on her. It didn't matter though because at that moment a powerful wind tore down the street. Both Rowan and Luffy were sent flying along with the rest of the Marines. Rowan's head hit the concrete hard, forcing her to see stars for a moment.

"Luffy, run! We're gonna be trapped on the island! It's a humongous storm! Rowan! Stop being lazy and get to your feet!" Rowan would have spat at the swordsman if the fool hadn't suddenly grabbed both her and Luffy by their necks. The woman was forced to start running or suffer another face plant into the concrete. Rowan continued to run with the men, Sanji appearing out of nowhere with a smile on his face. "Stop dragging your feet!" Zolo shouted at Luffy.

"What is it? What the heck is it?" Luffy cried, still confused about something.

"So this is what Nami was talking about!" Sanji commented on what could only be the storm. Lightning illuminated the sky with a thunderclap right behind it as if to prove Nami right again.

The Merry Go came into view, rocking wildly on the rough waves as they were kicked up by the harsh winds. Usopp and Nami were both on the front dock, Usopp ready to detach the ship from the dock.

"Luffy! Hurry! Hurry! The rope won't hold much longer!" the lone nose cried.

"It's pouring!" was Luffy's unintelligible response.

"Nami, I'm back!" Sanji cheered with a gleeful skip.

"You slowpokes!" Nami screeched over the side of the ship. "Hurry up and get on board! We're casting off!" Rowan slowed down her flight, the boys quickly rushing past her. Rowan had fallen to a stop and was about to turn to run now that she was sure Luffy had made it back to the ship; Rowan shoved the relief she felt at also seeing Zolo from her mind. Usopp's voice cut into Rowan's retreat however.

"Rowan! Where are you going?" Rowan barely held back her cussing. She could actually hear Luffy squeal to a stop. The boy's head did a turnabout, the rest of his body still trying to stop. Sanji and Zolo also stopped, Zolo's brows furrowing deep in between his glowering eyes.

"Rowan?" Luffy parroted Usopp. The redheaded woman instantly felt trapped the second those onyx black eyes landed on her. "Come on!"

"I told you before Luffy, I'm not going to the Grand Line!" Rowan didn't understand the sudden need to defend herself to Luffy, but it was there all the same. When she saw the realization fill his eyes the feeling only became stronger. "Go!" she shouted at him, waving her hand towards him in the pouring rain.

"No!" Rowan was startled by Luffy's sudden shout. The boy's eyes narrowed and his thin lips pouted out. Determination filled the boy's eyes like a flame bursting to life. "You have to come with us!"

"I _can't_ Luffy!" Rowan snapped at the boy. "Just go on without me! My journey with you ends here!"

"_No_! I want _you_ to be my boatswain Rowan! No one else!" Green and black clashed like the lightning above.

"Come on, you guys!" Nami screeched from the Merry Go as a large wave about bashed the ship on to the land. "We don't have time for this!"

"I _can't_ go with you, Luffy." Rowan shook her head, red hair slapping her in the face before it plastered back down. "I refuse to enter the Grand Line again." Rowan's eyes went wide when instead of listening to her Luffy plopped down on the wet dirt that made up the makeshift dock they had landed at. A strong wind blew hard from the ocean, forcing Rowan to squint down at the now sitting Luffy. The boy placed a hand on a bent knee and kept his hat on his head with the other hand.

"I'm not leaving without you, Rowan. I want you to be part of me crew." A hot anger filled Rowan's stomach. Who was this boy to demand things from her? He didn't know a single thing about her and yet he acted as if he had every right to ask, no, to demand from her something she had sworn to never do again. He did this while knowing that if he didn't leave now they wouldn't be able to leave the island and more than likely die at sea or be captured by Smoker. Luffy was uncaring as he placed Rowan between the rock and hard place.

"If I go to the Grand Line Luffy each and every one of you will die!" Rowan screamed. Her fists were clenched at her sides as her rage made her sweat. She knew she looked a tad crazed as she fought against someone who was demanding she do what she feared most. "Do you want that, you idiot? Every second I'm with you you're death is getting closer! By going into the Grand Line with you I'm putting a target on your back! I thought you wanted to be King of the Pirates? Then go! Get out of here! _Leave me alone!_" Luffy's black eyes looked up through his lashes, straight into Rowan's own eyes. The no-give in the boy's expression made Rowan take a step back.

"I'm not leaving without you," the boy repeated, his voice like steel. "You're my boatswain, no one else."

"Hurry up!" Nami screamed in a high pitched wail.

"The rope is going to break!" Usopp cried out, holding on to the rope with all his might. Rowan's eyes went to the sea again. The waves were getting bigger. Merry Go was being forced to ride these waves, bucking up and down as if riding a wild bronco. The ship was going to be knocked on to land if they didn't leave now. Rowan's anger bubbled to a boiling point.

"Do you want to die?" Rowan screamed to the point her voice cracked. Luffy didn't respond quickly, but instead he gained his large smile that went from ear to ear.

"Let's go to the Grand Line, Rowan!"

Rowan felt the give in her determination when she looked into Luffy's goofy face. Her shoulders slumped and her head hung as all the tension left her body.

"You've doomed yourself boy." Rowan turned on her toes and ran.

"Rowan!" Luffy screamed, shooting to his feet. Turning her head, the woman shouted over her shoulder,

"Set sail! I'll catch up!" The desperate look on Luffy's face had Rowan shouting, "I promise!"


	21. Chapter 21: A Whale of a Tale

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite'ed, or alerted! You guys make my day!  
><strong>

**I own nothing except the OCs.  
><strong>

**Chapter Twenty-One: A Whale of a Tale**

Rowan found her bag dry in her little hidey-hole. It really had been a good spot, she concluded upon finding it dry and free of damage. The woman threw it over her shoulder and without a second thought started running back towards the ocean. The rain was coming down even harder, if that was at all possible. Rowan didn't let it slower her down however, and kept running, her feet causing water puddles to splash and rain down again.

When Rowan reached the sea's crashing waves, she found it hard to spot the Merry Go. Luffy no trouble for the next thing Rowan knew the boy's rubbery hand was in front of her, his arm stretching back into the raising waves and falling rain. Rowan's drenched skin clasped the boy's. The second it did Rowan felt her stomach lunge as the arm retracted. Like falling from a tall height Rowan had to hold down her breakfast as she was zipped straight to the Merry Go. Luffy's arm snapped back into place, letting go of Rowan and sending her flailing.

A surface that felt like a brick was what broke Rowan's fall. Strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her slipping feet steady until she could do it herself. Rowan knew who it was that had caught her before she actually looked at the man; his scent of ever present steel wasn't deterred by the rain at all; it actually enhanced the scent in Rowan's opinion.

Not to be caught off guard, the woman quickly shoved herself from the man's arms and stood on her own. Not so much as a node was sent in the man's way as thanks. She refused to give him the pleasure. His ego didn't need it.

The ship was rocking and rolling on the waves, sending the crew rocking and rolling along with their stomachs. Rowan was terrified that the sails would rip in the wind if the sea didn't swallow them at first.

"Yikes! The ship's about to capsize!" Usopp yelped as he tried to keep his feet underneath himself. Merry Go was far away from the shore now, the rough waves actually propelling her forward with the tailwind they had collected in the sails.

"There's a light!" Luffy suddenly called out to the crew from his spot on the railing near the ram figurehead. Waves crashed onto the deck and tried to grab on to the feet of everybody standing.

"The island's lighthouse?" Sanji questioned aloud, joining Luffy along with the others. Rowan kept further away from the group but still near them as she looked into the storm. Sanji was right about it being a lighthouse. She had seen it once three years ago, looking through a storm much like this one.

"That's the Guiding Light," Rowan explained, running a hand through her hair and pinning her copper locks back. Her forehead glistened with the rain that slicked down the now bare flesh. "The Guiding Light leads to the entrance of the Grand Line." Rowan watched Sanji escape from the group and to the lounge. She ignored his departure in order to look back to the light.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Nami questioned from her spot right beside Luffy.

"Do we have to do this in the middle of a storm?" Usopp wailed, knees knocking. Rowan pushed her hair back again as she stared at the shining light. For most it would be a beacon of adventure and hope. Rowan saw it as nothing more than a sign of death. The woman's gut was twisting and churning while bile rose in her throat. There was nothing but her demise waiting in the Grand Line.

"Okay, let's launch this ship onto the great ocean!" Sanji's voice cut through Rowan's dismal thoughts. Turning, the woman found Sanji coming towards the group with a barrel of grog with him. Rowan watched the man bring the barrel to the middle of the frontal deck. Bringing his foot up high, the man slapped it down with a smirk. His wet cigarette hung limply in his grinning mouth. "I'm going to find the All Blue." Luffy was quick to join the man, scampering across the slippery deck. With his chest puffed out and his face set the boy declared,

"I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" and banged his foot down as well. Zolo came forward, as proud and calm as always, and set his foot down with a simple 'thump'.

"I'm going to be the World's Greatest Swordsman." Nami came up besides Luffy and slapped her sandal clad foot on the barrel with the authority of a Queen.

"I'm going to draw a map of the world." The sharpshooter followed his Captain's example and scampered after everyone else. The young man placed his foot on the barrel, the boot slick and wet.

"I'm going to become a brave warrior of the sea!" When Rowan didn't move towards the barrel, the five turned to look at her. Rowan looked at each of them as they all looked back at her with expectations in their eyes. The young woman let out a heavy sigh before shaking her head; which only caused her wet hair to fall back into her eyes.

"Badly; that is the only way this is going to finish." Rowan walked forward and lifted up her foot before she placed the drenched appendage down with her own solid 'thunk'. "To be the greatest," Rowan declared without looking at the others. No one asked Rowan what she meant, no one asked her to express more on her dream; and Rowan couldn't thank them enough for that. As one, the Strawhat crew lifted their legs high and crashed them down upon the barrel. The barrel didn't stand a chance against one of them, and broke into splinters when they all put their strength against it. The grog splashed upon the deck and was swept away into the ocean deep. Cheers raised up high from the group and echoed into the storms clouds,

"Grand Line, _here we come!_"

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Rowan stared into the pouring rain, a raincoat pulled tight around her body in order to keep her as dry as possible. Eyes open for any sign of danger, the redhead kept her green eyes on the light house. The wild winds were trying to chill Rowan to the bone with the rain. With her chin buried deep into the warmth her body emitted into the raincoat; the woman peered over the edge of the crow's nest and down at the two crew mates. Luffy was hanging upside down from the figurehead, his legs wrapped around the lamb's neck. Nami stood beside him, also in a raincoat unlike the idiotic Captain. The two were speaking on something but Rowan couldn't hear them over the roar of the wind.

Leaning against the tip of the mast that came through the floor of the crow's nest, Rowan looked back out into the black sea and pouring rain. Lighting flashed in three different places while rain threatened to make the woman deaf. The woman watched with mild interest as the two crew mates went into the lounge where the other males were hunkered down.

"Rowan! Come on down!" Nami shouted through the howling wind. The redhead looked over the side of the crow's nest. She received a face full of rain for her troubles. Spitting the tangy water out, the woman jumped down from the nest and used a rope to halt her fall before she splattered on the center deck. Rowan's feet landed with a splash.

Rowan was glad to escape the never ending rain. The lounge was decently warm and exceptionally dry. Pulling the raincoat hood from her head Rowan shook out her bloody locks, the hair dancing about her head.

"We have a problem!" Nami declared to the entire room. Rowan raised a brow not knowing what could possibly be the problem so soon. They hadn't even entered the Grand Line yet. Placing down a sopping wet map on to the table, Nami continued to drip with a determined scowl on her face. "According to the charts the entrance to the Grand Line is up a mountain."

The surprised gasps from the group had Rowan's jaw dropping.

"A mountain?" Usopp gasped from his spot astride one of the benches. Nami nodded her head and pointed to her charts. Rowan came up alongside Sanji who was leaning against one of the lounge's counters.

"That's right! When I first looked at the chart, I didn't believe it, but look here. The Guiding Light was definitely pointed towards Reverse Mountain on the Red Line."

"Yes," Rowan cut in before anyone else could get confused. "That's the first trail of the Grand Line." Rowan walked away from Sanji and to Nami. The woman was pointing to a spot on a map that Rowan assumed was a mountain. "A canal cuts into Reverse Mountain from all sides of the Red Line so that all the Blues can enter the great sea."

"A canal? Don't be ridiculous!" Usopp snapped, annoyed by the confusion pounding in his skull. "Canal or no canal, a ship can't sail up a mountain!" Rowan let out a proud scoff and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Leave that narrow-mind here, Usopp. The Grand Line swallows and then spits out nonbelievers like you on a daily basis."

"And it's what the map says," Nami agreed with Rowan.

"Listen, you guys," Sanji cut in to the conversation. "Nami's always right when it comes to charts and navigation. And Rowan has the most knowledge about these waters."

"But you stole that map from Buggy. Can we trust it?" Zolo imputed. Apparently Rowan's words weren't enough.

"We're climbing a mountain in a ship? Must be a mystery mountain!" Rowan stared down Luffy with a blank expression. Zolo shook his head and let out an annoyed huff.

"Why do we have to go through an entrance, anyway? Can't we just sail south and go in from anywhere?"

"If you want to die," Rowan stated bluntly as Luffy jumped up from his bench and pointed his finger at the swordsman. Usopp crawled from the bench and headed to the door, his face puzzled.

"_No way!_"

"They're right! There's a good reason for it." Rowan nodded her head to confirm but froze mid-node when Luffy's voice shouted into the air,

"It'd feel all wrong if we didn't go through the entrance!" Nami's fist lashed out and banged into the back of the boy's head.

"That's not it!" Rowan's mouth opened, prepared to tell them all just why they had to go through the entrance of the Grand Line. Usopp cut her to the punch however by calling out with joyous surprise,

"How weird! The storm's gone all of a sudden." Rowan couldn't believe the boy's words; they were to terrifying. Focusing hard on her hearing, the redhead found no sounds of rain or thunder and all but shoved Usopp out of the way in her haste to get out the door.

"That's impossible. We're supposed to ride the storm right up to the entrance!" Nami called from within the hold of the lounge. Rowan made it outside and her blood ran cold. The sun was shining with all the glory of a crackling fire; the clouds were white cotton balls, lazily waiting for a breeze to come by and coast it along the sky; a sky was the same shade of blue as a new baby boy's blanket.

"The weather's beautiful!" Sanji smiled.

"What's going on?" Zolo, always ready to be suspicious, grumbled while following after the rest of the crew.

"The Calm Belts," both Rowan and Nami concluded at the same time. Rowan's entire stomach had fallen into her shoes where it turned to mush. Ready to heave her breakfast, Rowan flew past Zolo and to the back railing. She could still see the welcoming storm and flashing lightning.

"The Calm Belts?" Sanji questioned the two females. "What's that?"  
>"The storm's still raging but there's not even a breeze here." Rowan was happy to have Nami on board then, for the orangette was quick to thunder down at the males.<p>

"Cut the small talk! Lower the sails and start rowing! We've got to get back to that storm!"

"Aye-aye, Nami!" Sanji chimed.

"Why are you so worked up? 'Row'? Don't you know this is a sail ship?" Luffy asked.

"Why do we have to get back to the storm?" Usopp continued.

"Do as she says, you fools!" Rowan thundered down just as mightily as the navigator. Rowan started towards the mast but her heels squealed when Zolo scoffed,

"But the weather's great." Rowan turned on the swordsman so quickly that her head spun for a moment.

"I don't give a rat's arse if the weather's great or if the Fleet Admiral himself is telling us to sail in these waters; if you mangled scalawags don't get your arse in gear and turn this ship around, _I'm going to throw you all overboard!_" Zolo blinked a couple of times; his jaw slightly slacked as he looked into Rowan's face that was flushed with rage. With one more blink the man looked over Rowan's head and raised a brow at Nami.

"So does this mean we've entered the Grand Line?" Rowan could honestly say that the solid 'thud' Zolo made when he hit the ground thanks to a brutal slug she laid upon his stomach.

"If it were that simple, anyone could do it!" With a brutal shake of her head, Nami pierced every male on board with a fierce glare. "The Grand Line is sandwiched between two other seas. They're the Calm Belts where no winds blow!" Zolo stood up, a hand on his stomach. The swordsman glowered at Rowan who simply gave him a cold shoulder.

"Calm, huh? So there's no wind. So what?"

"Idget! This sea is full of—" Rowan's heart truly did fall into her shoes then, for the entire Merry Go began to shake and tremble. The quakes caused the ship to groan and about sent Rowan and the rest of the crew to their knees.

"Hey! What was that? An earthquake?" Luffy cried out, stumbling across the middle deck. Rowan yelped as she was thrown against the railing that stopped her from plummeting from the lounge to the middle deck.

"We're at sea, you fool!" Usopp shouted at the Captain.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Rowan echoed the curse that had become a mantra in her head. Rowan's cry flew into the air along with the shrikes of the others as Merry suddenly took to a much higher altitude. Rowan was thrown off her feet again and skidded across the back deck. Rowan's back slammed into the side of the ship, which she then used to pull herself up. With fear shaking her body Rowan slowly peeked over the side of the ship.

Beneath the ship was a swarm; a swarm of large bodies and different shapes that were made up of different colors. Rowan's heart was ready to run from her chest. The ship was caught on the nose of a monstrous Neptunian that was stripped black and white. Around the chest of the mighty Sea King were other, smaller monsters.

A small thud told Rowan that Usopp had passed out. Rowan's pale face was mimicked by all of her crewmates as they stared down at the beasts.

"It's a nest of Neptunians!" Nami whined, plastered against the mast. Now that the males knew why it was that they could not enter the Calm Belts, they jumped for the oars. Rowan choked on bile as the monster moved its head and moved them in turn. The males took position at the sides of the ship, each holding an oar.

"Listen! When these guys go under again, we row like mad!" Zolo croaked out.

"Aye, aye!" was the instant reply. Merry Go jerked sharply as the Neptunian sniffled loudly. Rowan actually screamed when the Neptunian sneezed and sent the Merry Go flying, literally. Her knuckles turned white in her effort to keep her on the ship, even while her feet went sailing above her head. Rowan's stomach swirled as the Merry Go flipped through the air.

"Usopp fell!" someone screamed though Rowan's mind was too panicked to figure out who it was. Turning her head, Rowan found that Usopp was indeed falling away from the ship, right towards a Neptunian with an open mouth.

"Usopp!" Luffy screeched his arm stretching out towards the knocked out sharpshooter as his other hand wrapped around the mast. Rowan was forced to shut her eyes again as Merry Go took another spin. Freezing rain pelted against Rowan's body as thunder sudden filled her ears. All the wind was shoved out of Rowan's lungs as Merry hit the sea. A tidal wave was forced over Merry's sides from the impact.

Rowan's chest heaved as she tried to regain her breathe. They were back in the East Blue.

"Thank goodness it's just a typhoon we have to deal with," Luffy panted, Usopp tucked under his arm.

"Now do you see why we have to use the entrance?" Nami seethed.

"Yeah, I get it." Rowan would have gladly thrown something at Zolo then, but her body had suddenly decided that it liked being made out of Jell-O. The redhead no longer had any control over her body and simply lay on the soaked deck and allowed the rain to continue to dance on her body. Nami's sudden exclamation had Rowan rolling over on to her belly and crawling on to all fours.

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"We really do have to sail up the mountain."

"I _told_ you that!" Rowan snapped from her kneeling spot.

"The sea currents!" Nami stood up on shaking legs while looking off into the rain. "If powerful currents from all four seas converged at that mountain the waters would rush up the sides through the canals, collide at the top, and flow out into the Grand Line. This ship is already riding the current, so all we have to do is steer. Reverse Mountain is a winter island, so when the sea currents collide with it, the upper waters are forced back under. If a ship misses the canal, it breaks up and is swallowed by the sea. Get it?"

"Didn't need to know _how _it worked, just _that_ it worked," Rowan grumbled, finally able to stand on her feet. Her entire back was a mass of pain from hitting the ship. The fact that no one seemed to listen to her was starting to get old…fast.

"In other words, it's a mystery mountain."

"I guess you wouldn't understand." Rowan headed towards the lounge, her hair plastered down on her forehead and getting in to her eyes.

"Nami, you're wonderful!" Sanji chimed happily.

"I've never heard of anyone sailing over a mountain before," Zolo mused aloud, his face caught in a stern expression.

"I think I have." Zolo raised an arched eyebrow at Sanji.

"About a mystery mountain?"

"No, about the Grand Line. I heard you've got to be half-dead before you enter it. I knew it wouldn't be easy." Rowan let out a scoff as she leaned against the railing and looked down upon the rest of the crew.

"Abandon all hope ye who enter here," she called down in a terrible accent. "As I said, leave all your bounders of normality here on this sea. The first rule of survive on that sea is to predict the unpredictable."

Luffy's sudden squeal of sheer bliss caused Rowan to cringe. Under Luffy's shrill exclamation, Rowan was beginning to hear the roar of water.

"There's the mystery mountain!" Rowan peered through the rain and didn't have to look far. During her recovery time, a giant shadow had loomed above them. Rowan's lips turned into a small smile as her neck craned back and looked upon the massive barrier that now stood in front. A mountain, colored a cool red by the pigment in the rocks, raised high above the clashing waves and into the unforgiving clouds; looking like a blood soaked blade piercing a black hide.

"The Red Line," Rowan chuckled, her wet arms coming to cross over her chest.

"It's huge!" Usopp cried, his mouth falling wide open. "The summit is lost in the clouds!"

The entire crew, Rowan included, suddenly found themselves jerked almost off their feet when the Merry Go lunged. The sound of roaring water was getting louder. Rowan felt her body hum with energy as she and the rest of the crew came to the same conclusion.

"We're being sucked in! Steer carefully!" Luffy thundered, his Captain title suddenly at stake. Rowan watched Sanji and Usopp fly past her and up into the lounge where the both snatched up the whipstaff.

"Ride the current or it'll break!" Rowan bellowed at them for good measure.

"Leave it to us!" they shouted back. Rowan gripped the railing tight as she kept her eyes facing forward. She was searching for the entrance of the Grand Line. They had to be precise in their steering long before they were at the entrance's mouth or they'd crash beneath the waves. Rowan paid Zolo little mind as the swordsman came up beside her, binoculars in hand. Rain continued to pelt them all as Zolo looked through the scoops.

"I don't believe it," the man said with surprise in his voice. Rowan's lips turned back into a smile as the ship came onto the source of roaring water. Rushing up the side of the Red Line where the rock was more slope than wall, was a river that cut into the rock like a ghastly wound left to rot and fester. At the entrance of the canal stood ten _torii_ gates, daring any to try and make it through them and to the sacred "It's true! The ocean is rushing up the mountain."

"It's the entrance to the canal!" Luffy warned the boys in the lounge. Rowan snatched the binoculars from Zolo, who let out a small protest. After looking through the wet glass, Rowan came to the conclusion she had been headed for.

"We're not going to make it in!" Rowan cried out to the Captain.

"More to the right! _Right!_" Luffy shouted at the boys in the lounge.

"Right? You mean starboard!" Usopp cried as he and Sanji began to push and pull on the whipstaff.

"Now is not the time for a vocabulary test!" Rowan thundered at them all. With a heavy scoff, Rowan ran her fingers through her hair in hopes of getting her bangs out of her eyes.

_Snap!_

For what felt to be the hundredth time that day, Rowan's stomach plummeted in to her shoes along with her heart. The woman turned her head slowly on her neck before she peered into the lounge. Usopp and Sanji were tossed into a pile, their limbs a tangled mass of disorder. Rowan felt her blood drain from her face when she turned her head back around and saw that they were right at the gate; the front of her ship was headed straight for one of the _torii _pillars.

"We're gonna crash!" Nami screeched at the top of her lungs. Zolo was half way down the stairs, preparing to do something when Luffy flashed forward. The boy tossed his straw hat which Zolo caught.

"**GUM-GUM…**" Luffy launched himself from the front of the ship his entire body inflating as he sucked in air quickly. "**BALLOON!**" Rowan was hanging half way over the railing of the back deck as she watched the ship crash into Luffy's inflated body. Luffy's body, like the rubber band that it was, shot the Merry Go backwards. Rowan was glad she had been hanging on to the railing when she heard Sanji and Usopp howl as they were tossed about. Merry Go was quickly swept back up into the current and headed up the mountain. The ship was at a strong tilt that forced Rowan to brace herself.

"Luffy! Grab hold!" Zolo shouted, leaning of the side of the ship and holding out a hand. Zolo heaved and pulled Luffy back onboard. Usopp and Sanji were cheering in the lounge before they burst out in their joy. Rowan followed the boys as every gathered at the front of the ship. The speed at which Merry was now going was substantial and had taken them out from under the storm clouds.

Rowan removed her rain coat along with Nami and allowed the thing to drop. The sun was shining and warming Rowan's skin as a strong wind began to dry her body and release her hair from its plastered state.

"_We're in!_" the crew cheered.

"Here comes the peak!" Rowan warned as she saw the top of Reverse Mountain. The redhead looked over at Zolo as the man joined both her and Nami next to the figurehead. Luffy, the little monkey that he was, scurried up past Rowan and jumped on to said figurehead. Rowan felt her heart both soar and plummet as the ship reached the peak of the mountain. Merry Go was sent flying into the air, Rowan's stomach flying with it. The ship turned in the air and, from the force of the other canals, was sent nose first down the one side that led to the Grand Line.

Rowan's breath caught in her throat.

"Now we just slide down!" Luffy was barely hanging on to the figurehead, his smile stretching from ear to ear. With a hand above his eyes the boy peered out into the mist covered sea. "I see it! The Grand Line!" Luffy cheered, his body practically vibrating with his barely contained excitement. Rowan wet her lips with a quick lick, nervousness bubbling to life in her stomach like an angry swarm of hornets. "This is the world's greatest ocean!" came the whisper of astonished admiration from the Captain. Rowan could practically feel the energy radiating off of him. "_Let's go!_" Luffy hollered in joyfulness. The Merry Go was building up speed as it continued down the slope.

A strange sound that sounded very much like a painful bellow echoed off walls of the canal and came to Rowan's ears over the sound of roaring water. Rowan's head jerked on her neck as she tried to find the source of the sound.

"What was that? Did you hear something?" Zolo expressed Rowan's thoughts.

"Who cares? Let's go!"

"Don't be an idiot Luffy," Rowan barked at the Captain. "Ignoring things can lead to our peril." Rowan barely stopped herself from pushing Luffy off the goat figurehead when he simply stuck his tongue out at her.

"It's probably the wind. There are lots of unusual rock formations around here." Rowan frowned softly. This was the type of thinking that had people getting killed on the Grand Line. The noise went up again, causing Rowan's spine to stiffen. Usopp, who was up in the mast with Sanji, called down,

"What's that?" Confused, Rowan lifted her binoculars up and looked through them. Heavy fog made it hard to make out any details but something was ahead of them.

"Nami! I see a mountain up ahead!" Sanji shouted.

"A mountain?" Nami questioned aloud. Rowan lowered the binoculars and found the orange haired girl looking at her. "There's not supposed to be a mountain?" she asked more than said. "It should be open sea once we pass the twin capes…right?" Rowan nodded her head in confirmation.

"That's right. I've personally never been this close to the beginning of the Grand Line but Reverse Mountain is the only one this close, if one does not include the Red Line." Because of the speed the Merry Go was at the Strawhats were quickly upon whatever it was that blocked them. And it was to Rowan's great disbelief and horror that she found what stood before them was no mountain; what now blocked the way to a clear escape from Reverse Mountain, was a mountain of flesh and bone that bore the shape of a whale. The whale was as big if not bigger than a Sea King. "By the Kings of Old," Rowan whispered her voice barely noticeable to even her own ears. "It's a West Whale!" she thundered the last part to warn her crew.

The whale let out another cry that rang in Rowan's ears and hurt the drums within.

"What'll we do? Should we fight it?" Usopp called down from the sails.

"Are you nuts? We can't fight a monster like that!" Nami screeched up to him.

"But it's blocking our way!"

"Up close like this, it's a wall! Where are the eyes?" Sanji mused to himself, barely hanging on to the mast with his feet lose to do as they please. His words seemed to strike a thought in Nami's mind for the woman let out a small gasp. Both Sanji and Usopp were crawling down from the mast now.

"Then it may not be aware of us yet." Rowan looked back to the whale. They were practically upon it now, still heading for the thick black whale hide.

"But we're headed right for it! There's an opening to the left! Hard to port!" Zolo hollered. Usopp shook his head hard, curly locks bouncing.

"The whipstaff's broken!" Zolo flew from Rowan's side and jumped the railing that lead to the middle deck.

"Do something! I'll help you!"

"No!" Rowan shouted after them. "We need the oars! The whipstaff is useless now!"

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Rowan spun on Luffy ready to bellow at him but found the rubber boy already running.

"What are you going to do, Luffy!" Nami screeched. Rowan, fed up with the strawhat, flew to the oars and where they had fallen once sneezed off the sea king's nose. Rowan saw that all three men were trying their absolute hardest to move what was left of the whipstaff. The woman's mouth fell open, ready to shout at the males to lend her a hand instead, when one of the sounds Rowan most definitely did not want to hear rang out in a thunderous boom.

Luffy had fired the front cannon. Rowan felt tears of depression fill her eyes. The fool had really boomed them all this time. The force of the cannon had caused the ship to pause for only a second. The crunch of the figurehead sounded like Rowan's own crunching heart.

"My special seat!" Luffy's voice bawled. Rowan was barely able to look around and see the giant whale. The creature had done nothing up to that point but was now backing away slowly.

"L-Let's get out of here while we can!" Zolo yelled as he barreled out of the lounge, the others hot on his heels.

"What the heck? Didn't it even notice the cannon? Or is it just slow?"

"Don't worry about that now!" Rowan shouted at Usopp. "Just get an oar and start rowing!" The men did as Rowan ordered. Together they put two oars into the sea and began to row for all they were worth.

"My ears!" Sanji howled in pain when the whale picked up another painful wail.

"Row! Just row!" Zolo shouted, both Rowan and Zolo's arms flexing with their struggle to row faster. Rowan's back was to the front of the ship. She never saw Luffy explode out of the cannon deck and anchor room. She never saw Luffy fly to the front deck and stand by the destroyed figurehead. Rowan never saw Luffy stare at the questioning eye that was twice the size of the Merry Go.

"Listen, you! That was my special seat!" And that was the only warning the Strawhat pirates had before Luffy threw a fist at the large eye. "_What did you do to it?_" As if of the same mind, every person on the ship besides Luffy turned on the Captain with wrath in their eyes.

"_You idiot!_" they all screamed their throat's raw. Even Zolo shed a tear at the hopelessness that came when the monster of an eye turned down and they found themselves facing the pupil of the beast.

"It's looking at us!" Usopp sobbed.

"C'mon, darn you!" Luffy challenged the whale. Rowan was actually happy to know the swordsman then, for both he and Usopp flew from their oars and kicked the black haired boy in the head. Luffy was sent sprawling. Yet even though they had punished the Captain, Luffy had angered the whale and therefore made the small ship an annoyance to the beast. Rowan saw the jaws of the beast open and heard the water rush in. She felt the ship jerk as it was caught in yet another current and start backwards into the open mouth of the whale and into the throat.

The ship was tossed about like a toy boat in the dark mouth of the whale. Rowan, no longer holding on to anything, cried out when she suddenly felt herself falling of the ship; in which direction she had no idea. Rowan's arms lashed out in hopes of grabbing something. An iron like clasp suddenly caught hold of Rowan's flailing arm. Water splashed into Rowan's face, causing her to becoming even more distorted. The roar of the rushing water as it fell through the smelly throat filled Rowan's ears. A thick wall placed itself in front of Rowan, pushing her back against something that dug into her flesh painfully. The iron encased Rowan's sides, pinning her effectively into the painful thing in her back.

Finally, after far too long in Rowan's mind, the rushing water ceased and Merry Go stopped spinning. The water no longer clogged Rowan's nose and blocked her sight. The redhead spat out vile tasting salt water and breathed in deeply. The pressure that pinned her however, was still there. Rowan brought up a hand and whipped away the water that clotted her eyes. A deep breathe brought the scent of salt water and steel to her senses.

Rowan's entire body jerked with realization. Onyx black eyes stared down at Rowan, searching. The woman could only stare back in a stupor. Zolo's eyebrows furrowed between his eyes as he looked down upon her.

"Are you okay?" Rowan felt the heat rise to her cheeks as her heart missed a beat. The woman threw up her hands and shoved hard at Zolo's chest. The swordsman stumbled back with a shout as Rowan just about fled from his presence. Twice! He had helped her twice now! Rowan turned her back on everyone as she tried to control the heat in her cheeks. It was as she was trying to calm herself that Rowan noticed a very important detail; it was bright and there were clouds. Confusion overcame the feeling of embarrassment then as Rowan's previously crossed arms fell to her side. The faces of the others were all as confused as Rowan's.

"What do you think?" Nami questioned everyone as they all gathered at the front of the ship. Rowan's nose twitched. She didn't smell the sea; a foul stench had filled the air.

"What do I think?" Zolo answered, his own arms crossing over his thick chest, his eyes refusing to meet Rowan's. She had no problem with that actually for her face felt warm the second she heard his voice.

"I don't know what to think. I was sure that whale swallowed us," Sanji grunted, smoke floating from his cigarette. Rowan found comfort when she light one of her own and breathed the smoke in deeply. Rowan's confusion only grew stronger as she stared at the small island and the house that sat on it.

"Is this a dream?" Usopp wondered, his jaw almost unhinged in its slackness.

"Yeah. It's got to be a dream…Rowan? Do you know anything about this?" Nami asked. Rowan shook her head no.

"An island in the belly of a whale? Stories run abound on the Grand Line but I've never heard of something on this level."

"What is with the house?"

"Probably a hallucination." Rowan could honestly say that she regretted ever coming to the Grand Line as a large squid burst from the smelling water. Both Nami and Usopp screamed before running.

"A Neptunian squid!" Gunfire echoed through the wonderland. Rowan blinked uncontrollably as three harpoons burst through the squid. Sanji and Zolo watched the squid fall back into the water, both still tensed with the need to protect their ship. Rowan's eye followed the ropes that were attached to the harpoons and found that they lead into the house.

"It looks like someone lives here…" Zolo mused aloud, eyes narrowed dangerously. Sanji smirked through his cigarette.

"I hope they're human."

"I'm afraid you won't find many of those on this ocean," Rowan replied to Sanji's comment.

"Hey, where's Luffy?" Usopp's shaking voice rattled from behind Rowan and the other males. Rowan couldn't help but think to herself that she didn't care at the moment. The fool had been the one that got them in to this mess.

"I hate this. I want to go home," Nami sobbed. Rowan squinted through the smoke from her cigarette, a frown on her lips. Something was moving inside the dark depths of the house. What appeared to be the shape of a man stepped out into the light, his outline becoming more visible.

"A ship, eh?" a raspy voice barely echoed over the sound of waves lapping at the wooden sides of Merry Go.

"Should we fire the cannon at the island?" Rowan stared dully over her shoulder at the now standing Usopp.

"Did you not see what happened when Luffy decided to start firing the cannon at random?" Usopp's jaw snapped shut with a small 'clack', his face going flush with embarrassment.

"There's someone coming out," Sanji noticed. Rowan and the crew watched with baited breath as a man walked out of the darkness and into the light.

The man was obviously old. Wrinkles carved paths and patterns in his face, especially across his broad forehead. A bold chin held a thick white beard to mimic the white hair that was bolding on his head. The clothes were bright and lose. Rowan was much more interested in what appeared to be flower pelts made of yellows and purples blooming from the man's balding head. Scars marred tan skin along the old man's arms and Rowan was sure that the thick body of the man held more than what her eyes could see.

"It's a flower!" Sanji proclaimed, acting like Luffy for a moment and pointing at the man.

"A flower?" Zolo shouted in disbelief. When the man came out into the sunlight more Sanji's body released its surprise at seeing a walking flower man.

"No, it's a man," he corrected himself.

"A man?" Usopp echoed. Rowan cracked her knuckles nervously. Tension was building among Rowan's crew.

"He got that Neptunian squid like it was nothing!" Nami whined, her nerves still high.

"Did he mean to save us or was he just fishing?" Sanji grumbled. The man was still reeling in his catch. Rowan's eyes shifted slightly. She could all but taste the tension onboard her ship now. However, the old man did not seem to notice this strange tension for with a flick he opened his newspaper and sat down on a lawn chair. The tension did seem too much for Sanji for the man roared.

"Say something, darn you!" The old man did not answer. He simply looked up from his paper and at their ship.

"You looking for a fight? We'll take you on! We've got a cannon!" Usopp shrieked behind them.

"Forget it. Somebody's going to die," the old man replied, his face shadowed by the seriousness of the situation.

"Oh yeah? Who would that be?" Rowan's knees about gave out when the blunt reply was a simple,

"Me."

"Listen, you!" Sanji thundered, his nerves obviously cracked. Zolo came forward and placed a hand in front of the steaming chef. The swordsman's faced read confusion and tension but he in control of his emotions much more than the blond.

"Now don't get all steamed up," Zolo chided. Rowan assumed he was actually partaking in his job as Second Mate, with Luffy nowhere to be seen. Turning to the old man Zolo locked gazes. "Who are you, mister? And where the heck are we?"

"He thinks he can make a fool of me," Sanji seethed quietly. The darkness had not lifted from the old man's face. It shadowed his high cheek bones and deep wrinkles.

"Isn't it proper etiquette to introduce yourself before you start asking people questions?" Zolo nodded his head.

"You're right. Sorry about that."

"My name is Crocus. I'm the Keeper of the Twin Capes Lighthouse. I'm 71, a Gemini, and my blood type is AB." Rowan could actually hear Zolo's mind snap.

"I'm gonna chop him up!"

"Shut up, swordsman," Rowan barked, her eyes narrowing. "Stop being a child." The redhead turned her eyes to the elder. The man's lips were pulled down in to a grave frown, his eyes set firmly. "We just want to know where it is we are, sir," Rowan called out.

"You want to know where this is?" the man growled. "How dare you invade my personal resort and order me around like a bunch of big shots! Where do you think you are, in the belly of a mouse?" Rowan felt her pride prickle at the scolded this man was giving her, but she bit her tongue. For they at least now knew they actually were inside the belly of the beast.

"Then…that whale really did swallow us," Usopp gulped.

"What's gonna happen to us? I don't want to be digested!" Nami whined. Rowan watched Crocus lift one of his muscular arms and pointed off into the distance. Confused, the redhead turned to the direction that he was pointing.

"The exit's over there." Rowan's draw dropped hard as she stared, slack jawed at a door that stood out against the blue sky and white clouds.

"_You mean we can get out?"_ Nami cried out in her sudden rage. The girl's anger suddenly disappeared in the wake of her own confusion. "Why does the whale have an exit in its stomach? And why is there a door in the sky?" Both were excellent questions, and Rowan was unable to answer either. She had most definitely never heard of anything like this before and she was an experienced sea woman.

"Hold on. Take a good look at the sky and the clouds." Rowan did as Usopp bade and stared hard at the clouds. She hadn't the slightest as to what he was talking about and was quite happy when Nami suddenly explained in her shout.

"They're painted! They're pictures painted on the inside of the whale's stomach!"

"It's a hobby of mine." Rowan's head fell into her hands as she felt her own patience fall apart.

"What on earth are you up to?" Usopp snapped hotly. Zolo shook his head and placed a hand on the sharpshooter's shoulder.

"Forget him. There's the exit. Let's get out of here." Rowan was about to agree with the swordsman; however, at that moment a great quake shook in the inside of the monster's belly.

'_That better not be Luffy,_' Rowan snarled to herself.

"There he goes," Crocus whispered, Rowan barely catching it over the sound of the creaking boats and thundering quakes. The stomach acid around the ship began to rock like a storm, and sending Merry Go reeling.

"Look!" Nami suddenly cried out. Rowan turned to the girl and saw her pointing back towards Crocus. With the waves rocking Rowan could easily see further down the islands and was shocked at what she saw. "It's not an island! It's a ship! And it's made of metal!"

"Then this isn't water. It's stomach acid!" Rowan felt like hitting Usopp then. "If we stay too long, our ship'll dissolve!"

"Is that really what matters right now?" Rowan barked at the two. "What is happening, Crocus? What are these shakes?" Crocus looked over at Rowan and crossed his arms over his barrel like chest.

"This whale is ramming the Red Line with his head." Rowan's eyes went wide. There was no reason in Rowan's mind as to why a whale would slam his head into the Red Line. There was no logic behind it. He could do anything; the Red Line stretched on for miles at the top let alone the base.

"Oh yeah," Nami mused aloud, catching everyone's attention. "I saw those terrible scars! And there was something mournful about its cries!"

"What do you mean?" Usopp demanded.

"This whale is suffering!"

"Anything would suffer if it's banging its head against the Red Line. That would be the same as me beating my head against the mast; they both end in two things, a massive headache and nothing to show for it except blood running down my face." Nami frowned lightly, her eyes becoming distance as she thought hard on something.

"So that's what the old man's up to!" she proclaimed. "He's going to kill the whale from the inside!" Rowan's lips copied Nami's and pulled down into a frown of their own.

"What a nasty way to do him in!" Usopp agreed.

"That doesn't seem right. Why would he do all this—" Rowan motioned towards the stomach they were currently floating in. "—if he was just going to kill the whale?"

"Forget the mystery about this! We need to go. We'll lose our ship if we stay too long," Zolo tried to bring everyone back to the topic at hand.

"Well, I don't want to start up the whaling debate, but I feel no obligation to save this whale. Let's get out of here," Sanji grumbled. Rowan flinched when another tremor tore through the stomach of the whale. Rowan stumbled from the force of the hit, the stomach acid churning. "With all this sloshing going on, we can't reach the exit!"

"If we don't get out of here, we could all be killed! And Luffy, too! I don't think he's here in the stomach. I saw him get tossed out of the whale's mouth!"

"Don't worry about Luffy," Rowan called to Usopp. "He can handle himself. We need to get out of this stomach." Usopp opened his mouth to reply to Rowan but a yelp left him. His hand shot out and pointed to the small island.

"The old man jumped in!" Rowan turned just in time to see Crocus's feet disappear beneath the waves. The stomach acid was clear and upon looking at the stomach floor Rowan could see the old man swimming through the liquid. She also noticed the many bones and ships that filled the bottom. "He's heading for the exit. We'd better get out of here, too. Before the whale gets any crazier." Rowan's temper was skyrocketing when another quake shook Merry Go. Rowan was becoming use to them but she still found having her balance constantly challenged a great annoyance.

"Our only chance is to row! C'mon!" Zolo shouted, using the railing around the front of the ship to keep himself balanced. The crew was gathering around the oars, and Rowan was bending down to pick one up when she paused. Her head shot up and towards the stomach's exit.

"Rowan?" Nami questioned. Rowan's brows furrowed between her narrowed eyes. Her lips pulled into a simple frown.

"I think I hear scream—" Like a cannonball projected from a cannon, three bodies exploded from a smaller door of the exit. The bodies were flung head over heels as they flew through the air. Rowan wasn't in the least bit surprised when she noticed that one of the three was none other than her reckless Captain, soaring through the painted sky.

"Luffy?" Zolo mimicked Rowan's thoughts. Rowan's face fell as she watched Luffy kick in the air like he was running.

"Hey! So you're okay! Then save me!" Luffy hit the stomach acid with a splash that soared higher than the main mast. Luffy sunk instantly while the two others began to splash and spluttered once reaching the surface. Rowan simply watched the bubbles rise from where Luffy had sunk.

"Who were those strangers with Luffy?"

"Who knows? Let them all sink," Rowan scoffed. Looking out towards the exit gates, Rowan saw that the old man had finally made it. He scurried up one of two ladders that lead to the door Luffy and his friends had ejected out off.

"The old man's getting away!" Usopp shouted to the crew.

"Forget him. We've got to save Luffy," Zolo admitted reluctantly. Rowan hated to admit it but Zolo was right. No one could believe that the idiot hadn't died on his own in the belly of the whale; there were also witnesses that also ruined everything.

"You get the other idiots, I'll get Luffy," Rowan sighed with a solemn tone. The woman didn't wait for an answer from the crew; Rowan simply dived off the side ship. The second she hit the acid she felt the burn. It didn't hurt to the point where the redhead was headed back to the surface but the acid did scald her skin and prickle her eyes. Luffy hadn't made it far to the stomach floor. With a few powerful kicks, Rowan easily caught up with the struggling idiot and grasped him by his armpits. The two broke the surface with gasps for air. Luffy had to have Rowan's help to get to the deck but once there the rubber boy was back to his old self as if he hadn't gotten them all swallowed.

The other two, Rowan saw, had also been brought aboard and were safe. An odd pair they were but Rowan didn't pay them much attention. She was much more interested in the fact that it had been a while since a tremor had shaken the stomach.

"The whale's calmed down," Nami realized.

"The old man must have done something," Rowan expressed. "Let's just hope he's not dead."

"Well, who are these guys?" Luffy demanded, looking down at the two newcomers. Rowan noticed that they both had hand cannons. The two didn't say a thing to Luffy's question. Looking at the two closer, Rowan saw a form of familiarity with the new girl. Rowan was ready to take matters into her own hands but was stopped by Crocus appearing again; he was in the same door that the three had flown from earlier.

"As long as I live you'll never harm Laboon!" he thundered across the stomach.

"Who's the old man?"

"Crocus," Rowan answered Luffy. Rowan turned to the two newcomers when they suddenly jumped to their feet, weapons drawn.

"Oh yeah?" the man jeered. "But we're already in his stomach!"

"There's nothing to stop us from blasting a hole right through his insides!" the girl snickered. Rowan ducked when the two shot their hand cannons. The two cannonballs roared through the air. Crocus was running the second he heard the gunpowder catch. "You can't stop us from whaling!" Rowan's green eyes went wide as the cannonballs hit Crocus dead on in the chest and exploded on impact.

"That old man took the blasts from the whale!"

"Then he was…protecting the whale?" Nami gasped. Rowan turned back to the newcomers again when they changed their direction and therefore the cannons were pointed to the stomach walls; the walls that Crocus couldn't throw himself to save the stomach lining.

"Your efforts are for nothing!"

"You can't stop us! This whale's going to be food for our village!" The entire crew was confused and Rowan was among them. She hadn't the slightest as to what to do. She understood the need for food to villagers but the way that Crocus had thrown himself in front of cannonballs to protect the whale had made Rowan rethink her opinion of the whale.

Apparently though, Rowan was overthinking things. Luffy had no problem with his feelings it seemed, for before the two could pull their triggers again, the boy had bashed them both over the head with his fists, knocking them out cold. When everyone turned their confused eyes on to the rubber boy, Luffy's response was as simple as his thoughts.

"They had it coming."


	22. Chapter 22: A Promise Given

**I own nothing except Rowan. Thanks to all who have reviewed! Seriously you guys, you're the ones who keep me going on this story! I love you all!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my grandmother who passed away the day before mother's day this year. She was a great Granny who loved card games, the zoo and owned over 3,000 salt and pepper shaker sets. She was an awesome lady who put up with my childishness with love and affection and I couldn't have asked for a better woman to call Granny.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Promise Given**

Rowan ran her fingers through the grass of the fake island. The greenery was real as was the single palm tree and few bushes. Sitting beside Sanji with a leg pulled up against her chest, Rowan looked at Crocus who had returned to his chair, wounds forgotten. The crew was gathered on the smaller island around Crocus; the Merry Go tied to the island of steel. Luffy was being amused greatly by the single tree, acting very much like the monkey he was named after.

"Laboon is an island whale, a species that lives only in the West Blue. They're the biggest whales in the world. Those creeps are from a nearby village," Crocus motioned to the two knocked out victims they currently had tied up. Rowan glanced from Luffy to the blue haired girl. She really did look familiar. "They could feed their whole village for two or three years on his flesh." Crocus's lip set into a firm line before looking off into the distance. Rowan turned her own gaze back on to Luffy who had made it further up the tree.

"Be careful Luffy," Rowan chided half-heartedly. He wouldn't be badly hurt should he fall thanks to him being rubber, but Rowan didn't feel like having a heart attack because of the idiot.

"But I won't let them do it!" Crocus continued on with his conversation. "There's a reason he keeps pounding against the Red Line and crying towards Reverse Mountain. One day, when I was a lighthouse keeper a friendly bunch of pirates came down Reverse Mountain, and behind their ship came a little whale. It was Laboon. They'd been sailing the West Blue together." Luffy was half way up the tree now. Rowan's mind was only half on the boy. Her attention was mostly on Crocus's story. "Their voyage was going to be fraught with danger, so they'd left Laboon behind. Or so they thought. Normally, island whales travel with their kind in pods, but for Laboon, those pirates were his kind. Their ship was damaged, so they stayed at the Twin Capes for several months and I got to be good friends with them. Then, on the day they left, the Captain asked me if I'd take care of Laboon for him for a couple of years. 'We're going to circumnavigate the world and return here.' Laboon, understood, so we waited here together." Luffy was all the way to the top of the tree now.

'_To think that a whale would be so found of a single crew…_' Rowan thought to herself. The story caused Rowan's heart to pound painfully. Island whales didn't grow quickly. If they did, they would die from their mass much like a large dog gaining to much weight as a pup. If the whale had been a child when the pirates' original left him, it had been more than a couple of years since their departure.

"That's why he keeps banging against the cliffs and calling to the other side," Nami concluded, with surprise on her face.

"But then…that was 50 years ago." Rowan closed her eyes as her thoughts were confirmed. "He still thinks his friends are coming back." And as if to prove his old friend right, Laboon let out another paid howl that rang even in his stomach. Rowan shook off the somber feelings that hung to her heart like chains. The redhead pushed herself to her feet.

"If we don't get our ship back out to the sea, Crocus, it'll join the others on the bottom of Laboon's stomach." Crocus nodded his head and pushed himself up from his lawn chair.

"Well then, let's get you guys out of here." Rowan nodded her head and lifted her head towards Luffy, who had finally made it to the tree leaves.

"Get down here, Luffy. We're leaving." Luffy pouted out his bottom lip, eyes narrowed in his displeasure. "Now, Luffy. How should we do this, Crocus?" The old man gave Rowan a small smirk before bending down near the tree and showed Rowan a trapdoor. Upon looking into the trapdoor she found a motor. Crocus grabbed hold of a pull cord and pulled hard twice. Rowan heard the small engine purr to live and felt the small iron ship begin to move.

"A propeller," Rowan yelped in surprise, her face lighting up. The crew was back aboard Merry Go and allowed the small propeller to drag the caravel towards the exit. It took a moment for Crocus to get the entire gate open for he had to crawl up one of the ladders again and wind a gear. Once back aboard his own ship Crocus lead the way through the gates and Rowan found herself in a steel tunnel with in the ceiling lights. Small patches that showed repair covered some parts. A small sniff told Rowan that the water under her ship was a mixture of sea water and stomach acid. The acidic stench still hung to the air along with the scent of salt.

"This water way is cool!" Nami complemented as the gates closed behind them, closing off the stomach. Rowan's eyes were roaming everywhere even though most of the tunnel was the same. Nami leaned against the railing of the ship and looked down at Crocus on his little boat. Luffy was hugging what was left of the figurehead. "And you built it inside the whale without getting killed. What made you do it, a whim?" Already Rowan could see the exit to the outside world. She had thought it would take longer.

"A whim?" Crocus looked up at the lightened ceiling, his lips pushed out in thought. "Yes, a doctor's whim. I may not look it, but I am a physician. I ran a clinic on the cape years ago. I even spent a few years as a ship's doctor." Luffy about gave himself whiplash his head turn so fast to Crocus.

"A ship's doctor? Really? Then be our ship's doctor!" Crocus let out a scoff. The two ships had made it to the exit and Crocus brought his own to a stop which slowed Merry Go. Crocus climbed yet another ladder and stood next to the door.

"Ridiculous. I'm too old to look after a bunch of reckless young fools."

"So you're a doctor and you live inside a whale!" Crocus came upon another gear and began to twist it.

"That's right. When they get this big, it's impossible to treat them from the outside. Lower your sails, I'm opening the doors." Rowan gave the orders and the proud Strawhat Jolly Rogers unfurled. And just like that the two doors opened and Merry Go sailed out. Luffy sprang to his feet with a bright cheer. The bright light that came from the sun and instantly warmed Rowan's back was greatly welcomed.

"We're outside! A real sky!" Luffy cheered happily. Zolo was quick to remind the crew of a certain problem.

"What'll we do with these two?" Like before, Luffy had a simple solution to their apparently simple situation.

"Throw them overboard." Rowan, with the help of Zolo, heaved the two knocked out members right over the side of the ship after they retrieved their rope from their bodies. The two went under and the cold water was quick to wake them. Spluttering the two came back to the surface, spitting water out.

"No, it's the real sea, Ms. Wednesday!" the man gasped while still spitting the sea.

"It seems, Mr. 9, that those pirates knocked us out," the blue haired girl huffed. Rowan peered down her nose at the two floaters.

"Who are you guys, anyway?" Luffy questioned with nothing but curiosity.

"Shut up! Mind your own business!" the two hissed with vengeance. The male suddenly seemed to realize something and turned to the woman.

"Wait, Ms. Wednesday! Remember, our business is pirates!" Rowan cocked an arrogant eyebrow up when the girl pointed at them.

"That's right, Mr. 9. The organization will be very interested in them. Just you wait!"

"We'll meet against, you hillbilly pirates!"

"And Crocus! One day, we'll get that whale!" Rowan watched the two swim away with their tails between their legs. Rowan's pride flexed with annoyance at their parting words.

"Hillbilly?" she scoffed, with a lip raised high. "Hillbilly! What part of me is _hillbilly?_" she spat the word out like poison. Rowan turned to the rest of the crew only to find them looking at her with smiles. Rowan's hackles rose. "What?" When Zolo rubbed her head and caused her hair to go in disarray, Rowan actually spat at him like a tom.

"Calm yourself, Princess."

"Ms. Wednesday, eh?" Sanji cooed after the distance figure. "A woman of mystery…" Rowan marched away from Zolo, head held high. She ignored the man's snickering.

"Should we let them go? Won't they come after the whale again?" Nami questioned Crocus.

"No matter what we do, some no-good whalers are sure to show up." The elder shook his head, his face looking like he had swallowed something sore. "Come. Let's get more comfortable." With some maneuvering with the oars, Rowan had the crew dock Merry Go at the base of the left cape. Once the anchor was down, the entire crew climbed up a rope ladder after Crocus. A brick lighthouse stood proudly on top of the cape, with a twin lighthouse on the other. Crocus had built a house made of the same material near the left lighthouse.

Laid out near the house was a simple table made of wood with many stumps for seats. The boys were quick to take them around the table, Sanji actually sitting on the table with one leg on top of the other. Luffy found a stone more comfortable and leaned against it with his arms thrown behind his head. Crocus was kind enough to bring out cups of water for everyone. Rowan took hers with thanks. Sipping her water Rowan looked over at Laboon who was still breaching the surface.

'_Can't believe I was just in there…_' she mused to herself. The redhead could clearly make out the whale's scars. They crisscrossed across his nose in horrible gashes that made even Rowan flinch. The woman was amazed he had lasted so long with such deadly looking scars. Crocus was obviously a great doctor. Luffy let out a small noise that caused Rowan to cast him a glance.

"So he's been waiting for 50 years. And he still believes they're coming back for him. Those pirates have kept him waiting a long time." Sanji took his cigarette out of his mouth and blew out the smoke. Rowan had long since put hers out.

"This is the Grand Line," Sanji 'humped'. The blonde's disgusted face showed what he clearly thought on the matter. "Those guys said they'd be back in a couple years. It's been 50 years now. There's your answer."

"I have to agree with Sanji on this," Rowan nodded, eyes looking down at the table. "If they're not back by now, they won't even come back. It was their own fault for making a promise they knew they couldn't possible keep."

"They're dead," Sanji continued. "He'll be waiting for them till the end of time." Usopp was instantly fuming. The young man slammed the table with his fist and a painful sounding 'thump'. His face was twisted and teeth flashing in his rage.

"How can you be so cynical? You two don't know that! They could still return! It's a heartbreaking story of a whale that never lost faith in his friends!"

"I'm afraid reality is even crueler than fiction." Everyone turned to look at Crocus, who was sitting a little ways from the table on his own stump. The man's voice was full of bitter acceptance. Crocus hunched in on himself before continuing. "Those pirates fled the Grand Line. I have it from a reliable source." Usopp stood there gasping like a fish out of water. Rowan really couldn't understand why that was so shocking to him. It actually made her angry. It was becoming quite obvious that they weren't taking the Grand Line seriously.

"And they abandoned the poor whale? I can't believe it! But to flee the Grand Line, they'd have to cross the Calm Belt!" Crocus crossed his arms over his chest, nodding at Nami's words.

"Precisely. That's why their fate is uncertain. But even if they are alive, they can never return here. The season, the climate, the ocean currents, even the air currents…everything about this place is unpredictable. On these seas, nothing is ever normal. Weak hearts soon succumb to fear on the Grand Line." Sanji blew out more smoke from his mouth. After he tapped his ashes off the end of his cigarette he shrugged one of his shoulders.

"And the weak of heart cared more for their lives than for promises they'd made and hightailed it out of here, eh?"

"Then they _did_ abandon the whale! And after 50 years he still believes in those jerks! It's too cruel!"

"Stop your bellyaching, Usopp!" Rowan snapped with heat. The man flinched and looked at Rowan with wide eyes. Rowan returned the gaze with a glower. She hadn't meant to snap but the sharpshooter's constant surprise had finally grated her last nerve. It had actually been a slow build since they entered the Calm Belts. None of the boys thought of the dangers they were now facing! They didn't fear the Grand Line at all!

Rowan, on the other hand, couldn't stop herself from looking off at the horizon every few minutes in terror.

"This is the _Grand Line! _What part of that don't you understand? Hundreds of people die on this ocean every day!" Usopp flinched at Rowan's harsh words and ducked his head in to his chest. "The fact that these men died shouldn't surprise you at all."

"But they still abandoned the poor whale!" Nami barked at Rowan. The redhead simply shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her water. Let Nami think what she will. Rowan knew that in the Grand Line, death was the most likely outcome. "Why haven't you told Laboon? He can understand human speech, can't he?"

"I told him the whole story but he wouldn't listen. And that's when it started. Laboon turned towards Reverse Mountain and began to wail." Rowan looked towards Laboon when the giant let out a harsh cry to the mountain again. "Then he started ramming the Red Line with his head. It's as if he were convinced that any day now, the pirates would return from behind the mountain. I've tried explaining it to him many times. But he refuses to face the truth." Crocus let out a heavy sigh that slumped his shoulders.

"That's some whale! Betrayed, yet still he believes."

"But he's waiting for nothing!" Usopp cried softly at Sanji's comment.

"Yes," Crocus agreed. "He ignores what I say. He's afraid to lose his reason for waiting. After all this time he's terrified of losing that hope." Rowan's eyes turned to the horizon, looking for something that wasn't there. "His home is the West Blue, which lies on the other side of the Grand Line but there's no way home from here. Those pirates he came here with were not only his friends, they were his one hope for going home." Sanji let out a scoff that was more pity-filled than angry.

"Well, you can't help but feel sorry for him, but they lied to you, too. Why do you still take care of him?" Crocus looked up and motioned towards the horrid scars that crisscrossed across the whale's head.

"Look at those scars on his forehead. If Laboon continues to ram the Grand Line he will surely die. We have an odd relationship, but we've been together for 50 years. I can't stand by and watch him die." Rowan looked over towards the horizon again only to notice that they were missing a certain someone from their group.

"Where did Luffy go?" Rowan asked from her group. Luffy answered her. With a bellow that was a rather silly battle cry, Luffy scalded the side of Laboon. He had something in his hands that was four times his size in width and weight, and oddly familiar to Rowan.

"What's that idiot doing?" Sanji grumbled as every watched the Strawhat.

"You take your eyes off of him for one second and…" Zolo growled.

"Maybe he likes mountain climbing," Sanji suggested.

"Maybe's he's just an idiot," Rowan snarled. Luffy made it to the top of Laboon's nose. And with a more impressive bellow, the boy flung his hands high in to the air with the object.

"**GUM-GUM…**" Rowan watched the boy bring down the unidentified object and speared a good percentage of it in to the whale's nose. Everyone's jaws dropped to their chest. "**BOUQUET!**" It was as the object was half way in the whale flesh that Rowan recognized it.

"Hey, isn't that the mast…" Zolo choked out his face as waxen as the full moon. "…of our ship?"

"Yeah, that's the main mast," Usopp confirmed. Rowan watched the whale move back from the capes, obviously confused. It took another minute before Laboon even seemed to recognize the pain. And when he did, all hell broke loose. Laboon let out a ear shattering howl that made Rowan cover her ears and duck her head.

"_What the heck are you doing?_" the crew bellowed as Crocus screamed.

"_Don't destroy our ship!_" Usopp whimpered like a beat dog. Laboon swung his head back and forth, bellowing with all his might. Luffy's scream was barely audible over the whale's howl. When Laboon zoned in on the cape, Rowan came close to wetting herself.

"Run!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The crew did just that as Laboon came at them like a narwhal. Rowan lost her footing and skidded across the rocky ground as Laboon caused a powerful earthquake. The constant ramming against the bottom of the Red Line had turned the whale's body into another but muscle. Rowan gagged when Usopp fell on top of her and made the air fly out of her lungs.

"Kid!" Crocus screamed.

"Watch out, old man! He'll be all right! Not even that whale can smash Luffy!" As Rowan gasped for air, she watched with wide eyes at the fight that ensured between human and whale. Luffy was getting his butt handed to him with only a couple of shots ever doing anything to Laboon. Rowan saw that Luffy had good instincts for instead of just muscling it, the rubber boy did actually aim for fragile spots like Laboon's eyes. When Laboon slammed Luffy into the lighthouse the whale leaned back, reading to take both him and the lighthouse out.

"Luffy! What're you trying to do?" Zolo shouted at the Captain, his voice half drowned out by Laboon's powerful wail.

"_It's a draw!_" Luffy's voice thundered up to Laboon. The whale paused in his ramming, obviously confused. With a smirk befitting a true pirate, Luffy snickered up at the whale, "I'm pretty strong, huh? Our match isn't over yet. We still have to settle it. Your friends may be gone for good but now you've got a rival—me! After we circle the Grand Line I'm coming back here and we're gonna fight again!"

With air back in her lungs again, Rowan found herself smiling. The rubber boy was no better than the idiots that had left this cape fifty years ago. And when said rubber boy turned to Rowan with the trademark grin splashed across his face, Rowan felt her gut sink a little.

"Rowan! Get the paint!"

Rowan glowered down at the paint that smeared across her arm and remained stuck in her hair. The paint was everywhere; the woman hadn't had a chance in Hell to get out of her last job without it. A 50 foot monster of a Jolly Roger was now proudly drying on the scars of Laboon in all of its crocked glory. Rowan had been shanghaied in to helping for Usopp was putting the main mast back on the ship with the Zolo and Nami had refused to help.

Currently in the lounge with a happy Sanji, Rowan scrubbed heatedly at the paint smears. They refused to do anything but smear. With a powerful curse, the woman gave up.

"I think you look adorable no matter what, Rowan-sweet!" A red eyebrow was arched in Sanji's smiling direction. Rowan decided to ignore the man's words and turned her eyes to what he was doing. Lunch was being made and Sanji was doing something with some type of fish. Still rubbing at the paint, Rowan walked towards Sanji and looked at his catch.

"An Elephant True Bluefin?" she questioned. "I thought those were only in the West Blue." Sanji beamed at Rowan. His knife easily silenced through the tender flesh and hard scales of the trunked fish.

"Got it at Rouge Town for a nice price. Would you like to help me?" Rowan shrugged as a means of answering. After washing her hands of the vile paint, Rowan began to chop vegetables that Sanji instructed and stir when he asked. Her tasks were mundane but pleasant, giving Rowan's hands something to do and got her mind off of her current location. Sanji's constant chatter helped as well. Their conversation was easy with Sanji making up the most of it. He would sometimes ask questions and Rowan would give her best response. It was as she was peeling potatoes, watching the brown skin roll from the white veggie into a bowl, that Rowan recognized the pleasant feeling that had settled over her heart. For the first time in years, the woman had stopped fidgeting, worrying or fighting and had simply been at peace.

"There was this one time when I was younger that the old geezer actually tried to use me as fish bait!" Sanji prattled on as Rowan stared at the potato in her hand. "He said it was my own fault because I had spilt the can of worms into the ocean on accident—I had tripped over something and knocked it over—but I still don't think that gave the old man a right to actually tie me up and place a ring of sausages around my neck. I had five sharks circling under me for almost an hour. We hadn't even been originally hunting for sharks!"

Rowan looked over at Sanji who was frying the Bluefin, his eyes on the gentle flames and popping juices. His whipcord muscles were relaxed under his blue stripped dress shirt. The blonde's voice was pleasant to Rowan's ears with its memories of anger and laughter. There was nothing going on; just two crewmates cooking a meal for their crew. The shouts and banging outside told Rowan that Usopp was hard at work, and the gentle snores meant Zolo had decided Usopp big enough to handle it.

The smile that came to Rowan's lips then, was greatly welcomed. The hard plains of Rowan's face melted into something softer. The smile was formed by something sweet bubbling up from Rowan's heart and escape on to her face. Her usually cold eyes warmed as that sweet feeling tried to control her completely.

Apparently Sanji had been asking Rowan a question, for she realized now that he was starting to look over at her.

"Sorry, what was that?" she asked. Rowan almost laughed her. Even her voice was sounding softer; it was still its deep brass that was unique for a woman but it wasn't the harsh that kept to her like stink on a skunk. When Sanji's face flushed around the cheeks, Rowan felt her eyebrow rise again. "What?" The man simply shook his head and turned back to his cooking. Rowan gave a shrug and started peeling again. It was a tad difficult with Rowan being left handed and the knife meant for a right-hander but she succeeded none the less. Whatever Sanji was doing at the stove it was filling the entire lobby with delicious smells that made Rowan's stomach growl.

"Rowan?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you get me the bottle of Itelzbulger Stein wine from Micqueot?" Rowan nodded absent mindedly, too caught up in her first moment of peace in the past few years to really understand what Sanji was asking. Placing her finished potato in a bowl of water, the woman stood up and went to the wine rack Sanji cherished. It was when she reached the rack that Rowan's peace shattered like glass in the back of her mind. The redhead could only stand and stare at the many bottles. Licking suddenly dry lips, the woman reached down and pulled a bottle from the stand. The scribbles along the label meant nothing to Rowan. She pushed the bottle back into the rack and pulled out another. Rowan recognized a few numbers on the bottles and grasped for straws.

"What year?" Rowan questioned, her voice once again hard and stiff.

"I don't think the year was labeled." Rowan actually couldn't even find a curse word strong enough to express her current feelings. She could _feel_ her blood pressure skyrocketing arm in arm with her stress levels. Grabbing at another bottle, Rowan looked it over for any clue as to what she had in her hand. Wines weren't her forte. If it had been beer or whisky Rowan would have been fine; she'd have to open the bottles but the scent would have told her all she needed to know.

"Rowan?" The woman's head about received whiplash in her haste to look at the chef. Sanji was now standing next to Rowan with his face morphed into confusion. When Sanji reached down and took the bottle, Rowan let him only after she forced her hand to let go. "Rowan…what does this say?" Sanji shifted the bottle so that Rowan was looking at the scribbles written on the label.

Rowan stood to her full height in seconds, her brows narrowed dangerously as her lips pulled into a tense line. Her shoulders were thrown back, sticking her chest out proudly while her chin tilted up.

"I do not have to answer any questions _you_ ask of _me_." The redhead turned on her heels and started to the lounge door. A gentle hand around her bicep forced Rowan to a halt. The woman turned on her chef, prepared to destroy him with words but was ceased by the gentle look in the deep eyes that were Sanji's. This close Rowan realized that what appeared to be black orbs were actually a deep brown that reflected black.

"Can you read Rowan?" The question was so bluntly put that Rowan couldn't hide her surprise. Zolo was the one Rowan would expect to come out with something like this not Sanji. He was a bit more…sensitive when it came to the gentler sex. With her face flushed, in embarrassment or anger even Rowan couldn't tell, Rowan stared into the dark eyes of the blond haired chef. It was an ease feat for Rowan seeing as how he was only an inch taller. The soft gaze that Sanji was currently giving Rowan made her skin prickle with self-loathing. Rowan did _not_ like being pitied. She did not like it at _all._

"What does it matter? Especially to you?" Rowan watched Sanji shrug with a bit of indifference.

"It doesn't matter a whole lot. I just think that those who don't know how to read, and wish to learn, should. Reading is an amazing thing to—"

"It's a useless thing," Rowan spat like a tomcat. The redhead took her arm back from Sanji. With a final glower at Sanji, Rowan left the lounge with a powerful slam of the door. A startled snort came from a sleeping Zolo, who was currently dozing in the sunlight. Usopp, mouth full of nails, looked up from hammering metal plates around the damaged portion of the mast.

"Something wrong, Rowan?" Usopp questioned, hammer paused in mid-swing.

"Nothing," Rowan snapped with barely contained anger. Usopp flinched at Rowan's tone and the redhead instantly felt bad. Breathing out a good majority of her tension, Rowan shook her head to rid herself of the rest of the tension. "It's nothing," she said in a more controlled tone. "I'm simply…stressed." Usopp gave Rowan a smile that was slightly nervous. Rowan didn't like that.

"We were just eaten by a whale. I think we're all stressed…" A loud snore erupted from Zolo. Usopp turned a dead-pan look on to the swordsman. "Or at least most of us are stressed." Rowan let the chuckle escape her. The stress marks near her the corners of her eyes lessened slightly.

"Would you like my help, Usopp?"

Zolo woke up with a growling stomach. Soft chatter above him had him opening an eye and figuring out that everyone was up on the bluffs. Merry Go was rocking a bit more than usual thanks to the rushing water coming down from Reverse Mountain. Zolo breathed in the salty air deeply, turning it into a powerful yawn as he stretched his arms high above his head and popped his spine. Releasing tight muscles, the swordsman settled comfortably back against the ship's side. He'd find food later.

The man wasn't sure what it was, but he found himself opening his eyes again. With his arms behind his head, Zolo leaned against them and let his hooded eyes roam. Zolo didn't get far before he realized what it was that had caught his attention.

Rowan's backside was being unknowingly presented to Zolo as the woman stood in front of him, leaning against the railing across from him on the middle deck. Zolo raised an arched brow at the sight in front of him. Her jean covered legs were crossed lightly at the ankles. Her uncovered head was placed on crossed arms. Zolo remained seated on the deck simply enjoyed what would normally get him hit with something heavy (which could very well be Rowan's fist).

Movement made Zolo quickly shut his eyes. When the sound of Rowan's shifting stopped, the swordsman cracked an eye open. Rowan had simply moved so that her chin was rested on her open palm. Because of the change in position, Zolo could now get a good look at Rowan's face. The normal look of stern aggravation had melted in to something that had Zolo's stomach tightening with something uncomfortable. The corners of the woman's small yet defined lips were pulled down in to a deep frown; the furrow in between her eyes had stiffened even more; and, the distant look in the redhead's eyes had Zolo standing up from his spot and walking over to her.

He hadn't thought anything about Rowan staring out to the horizon. He saw her doing it on many occasions especially when she was up in the crow's nest, her favorite hiding spot. Zolo hadn't even bothered to think that there would be any difference this time; the quality of the view had distracted him momentarily. However, the normal look of bored acceptance had been replaced by a morbid realization.

And Zolo was going to finally get something out of the closed box that was Rowan; after all, he was the only one that this redhead should be disturbed by—him and Luffy at least.

"What are you thinking about?" Zolo demanded rather bluntly from the woman. Zolo smirked on the inside when he saw the tension run up Rowan's spine like a lightning bolt. An olive colored eye tried to burn its way through Zolo's forehead when Rowan turned to him. "Me?" The snort sounded more at home in the nostrils of a bull but it came from Rowan none the less.

"Go soak your head, swordsman. Precious time is wasted thinking about you." Zolo let the smirk form on his face. The swordsman rested his arms on the railing like Rowan was. Onyx black eyes turned to the horizon where olive green had been just seconds before.

"Well, with that frown you were wearing I could only assume you were thinking about me." Zolo watched Rowan's face go from the stubborn scowl to a bitter grimace. Zolo had to refrain from jumping on the sudden change in emotion. He was actually getting somewhere with the hard ass. So instead, Zolo watched Rowan turn her eyes away from him and back out to the horizon. When Rowan's shoulders slumped Zolo began to make some connections. "You really believe your death will be here…don't you."

"It will be." And the finality that hung to Rowan's words had Zolo shifting uncomfortably. His death he was fine with, he had come to terms with it the moment he picked up Wado Ichimonji and swore to be the Greatest. Zolo tightened his arms in the crossed position. "This ocean is the land of my birth and will be the cause of my death. I…I've always known this." Zolo continued to watch Rowan from the corner of his eye. He didn't believe that Rowan knew he was even there anymore. She was too caught up in her thoughts to notice him. Her voice was deep, deeper than the usual brass tone Zolo found oddly calming. "I've known that since the day I understood the concept of death. I just…" Rowan tucked her head close to her bent arms, green eyes on the waves at Merry's hull. "…never thought that this would be the cause of my death."

"What will be the cause?"

Zolo instantly regretted opening his mouth. As soon as his words had left and vibrated against Rowan's eardrum, the woman was pulled from her deep thoughts. Her eyes turned to him and filled with recognition and Zolo knew in that moment that he had lost her. The walls were going up and they went up fast. Zolo watched her lips tighten into the familiar stiff line, eyes narrow and shoulders stiffen.

"What do you want, swordsman?" Zolo pulled away from the rail. Zolo opened his mouth, prepared to answer. Though before his vocal cords could produce sound, Sanji's voice bellowed down from the capes and echoed between the rocks.

"_…to have the best of it!_" Rowan and Zolo both looked up to the top of the capes. The sound of scuffing and fighting echoed after the bellow. Those sounds were followed by Nami's banshee scream.

"_Go soak your heads!_"

"Thief," Zolo heard Rowan mumble. With a brow raised Zolo watched Sanji and Luffy fly from the cape, and plummet to the sea. The two landed with splashes that sky rocketed. Rowan was walking to the long rope that led to the cape top. With a heavy sigh Zolo watched the woman, his eyes trailing to the swing of her hips. They didn't stay long though, for Zolo didn't feel like pressing his luck. Zolo fell to the deck with a 'thud' and leaned against the railing.

"To complicated…" he grumbled with a yawn. Zolo fell asleep with his thoughts pondering Rowan's words…and her backside.

Rowan found a surprise when she made it to the others; the blue haired girl and the odd man had returned. Like Sanji and Luffy, the two were sopping wet and leaving puddles underneath themselves. The two were on their knees, heads bowed.

"We just want to go home! We promise to repay you!" the odd man cried out. The girl was shaking; Rowan speculated that it was more from having to swallow her pride than fear of Nami's response.

"It's not our fault! Our work requires us to be secretive! That's all we can reveal. We appeal to your kindness and compassion."

"What's going on here?" Rowan demanded, certainly confused. Nami looked over her shoulder, her expression as innocent as can be. Rowan didn't buy it for a second.

"They want us to take them to their home island." Rowan raised a red brow.

"Can't they get there themselves? After all, they made it all the way here."

"Don't trust them. Those two are no good," Crocus grumbled, his lips pulled into a sneer. Nami reached for a strip of leather on the table and lifted it up. Rowan recognized it as a broken Log Pose. The redhead about choked on air.

A Log Pose was the equivalent of a compass on the Grand Line. The magnetic fields of the Grand Line made it impossible for a normal compass to tell north from south and, therefore, made it useless. After many voyages lost in the deep depths of the Grand Line someone, Rowan believed the

'who' had been part of the World Government, came up with the Log Pose and Eternal Pose. Log Poses shifted course due to magnetic fields; the shift taking an hour to years until it was set on the next magnetic field. Eternal Poses were locked on to one island for an eternity, hence the name. Without either a Log Pose or Eternal Pose, one would be lost at sea with about as much power as a rubber duck in the bathtub.

"By the way, we broke the Log Pose you dropped. Do you still want to come with us?" Nami chimed innocently enough.

'_They dropped?'_ Rowan pondered to herself, not quite understanding. They should have their own…Rowan was going to have to have a word with Nami. The odd man and blue girl were both look at Nami like she was a biting viper. His face the color of his carrot top hair, the odd man screeched,

"What! You broke it? That Log Pose was mine!"

"We got down on our knees and _begged_, and you're stuck here, too?" the bluette screamed. Nami's face twisted into her victorious smirk. Like the viper she was, Nami burst into a sneer.

"Oh, but we have one that Crocus gave us." The two were back on their hands and knees, bowing low.

"We appeal to your kindness and compassion…" they sobbed, hearts and minds obvious overworked. Rowan honestly didn't care, she was too busy glowering at Nami with heat in her eyes.

"Nami!" the redhead barked at the navigator. Nami's brows flew up her forehead at Rowan's bark.

"Wha—"

"Do you mean to tell me that I about went out into the Grand Line with a navigator that didn't know we were _supposed to have a Log Pose?" _Nami's bottom lip pouted out while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're the Grand Line expert. You should've told me."

"_I thought you knew!_"

"Don't you screech at me!" Rowan stared unbelievingly at the navigator, her mouth hanging open lightly. When her eye began to twitch Rowan knew she had to get out of there. Spinning on her heel, the woman stormed away from the others.

"Dead! That's how this is all going to end! _With us dead!_" Rowan bellowed the last part of her shoulder.

"Stop being so overdramatic, Rowan."

_ As the ship sails on, the season turns to winter (And sometimes spring). The Merry Go, having set out from the Twin Capes at the foot of Reverse Mountain heads straight for Whisky Peak._

The white drops fell from the thick clouds like little pieces of cold cotton and danced around Rowan's head in the freeze wind. Her face as blank as the white clouds above, Rowan head out a hand and watched the individual snow flake fall into her gloved hand. High above the snow covered deck, Rowan stood in the crow's nest, keeping watch. Her body was kept warm by a jacket and scarf. Arms wrapped around her chest to keep warmth in, Rowan stared into the white landscape, the sky reflected by the sea.

"Done! It's the man who fell from the sky, Mr. Snowman!" Rowan's eyes peered down her nose to the deck below. Luffy, his hat covered in snow, had used what fell on the deck to make a lopsided snowman. Rowan frowned when she saw that the strawhat had used a barrel, cloth and repair supplies to add to the poor sculpture.

"You had better put that stuff back where you found it, Luffy; after you hang up the cloth to dry!" Rowan shouted down at the boy. A simple tongue was stuck out in response. Rowan ignored Luffy only after she slung a snowball at the rubber boy and hit him straight in the face. The boy's gargled cry of shock was blocked out from her ears.

"You're snowman is boring!" Usopp jeered Luffy, dragging the boy's attention from the woman in the crow's nest.

"What?" With a proud gesture Usopp flaunted his own snow creation, a beautiful woman carved from the white crystals sitting upon a small throne. "My soulful master piece; The Snow Queen!"

"That's awesome!" Luffy applauded…before destroying it. "Alright! Snowman Punch!" With a hit near the one of his snowman's arm, Luffy launched the stick. Said offender flew through the air and plowed right through the head of the Snow Queen. And like the Queen's proud warrior, Usopp flew at Luffy ready to take revenge for his fallen Queen.

"What are you doing?" Usopp's foot slammed into the snowman causing it to crumble back into powder. Rowan chose to ignore the two boys now wrestling in the snow.

"Nami!" Sanji's voice called out with the sweetness of a thousand sugar cups. The young man had buttoned his suit all the way up and wrapped a scarf around his neck for warmth. He at least added something unlike Usopp and Luffy who were in their summer clothes. Sanji was shoveling snow off the decks and tossing it overboard. "How long shall I keep shoveling this snow of love?"

_'Love?_' Rowan couldn't help but scoff to herself. Her years in the East Blue had ruined her ability to be impartial to the cold.

"Keep going 'til it stops, Sanji," came the reply from the lounge room window.

"Yes, Milady!"

Zolo was still asleep on the deck, hip deep in snow and the two travelers where in the lounge with Nami. Rowan was contemplating shoving a good majority of the snow off the side of the crow's nest and on top of Zolo's head when Nami's high pitched squeal broke the silence of the sea. All three males and Rowan turned to watch Nami fly out the door of the lounge.

"What? What is it?" Luffy chirped.

"What happened, Nami?" Sanji cried, rushing up the stairs and to the _lovely _orangette. Eyes strained on the Log Pose attached to her wrist with a leather strap the whites clearly showing.

"Impossible! Turn the ship around 180 degrees! Hurry!" Rowan was quick to run out along the crossbar that held up the sails, tugging at ropes and trimming sails in order to turn; the others, however, did no such thing and only stared up at Nami.

"A hundred and eighty degrees? Why are we turning back?"

"Did you forget something?" Luffy questioned after Usopp's outburst.

"No!" the girl screeched. Dressed in a jacket, scarf and earmuffs, the young woman was definitely feeling the cold like Rowan. "Somehow the ship got turned around! We're going back the way we came! I only took my eyes of the Log Pose for a second! And the sea was so smooth."

"Has even a single one of you listened to me and my warnings?" Rowan snarled down from the sails. Nami's screeches were followed by the blue haired girl and strange man getting kicked out of the lounge.

And like that, the Grand Line decided to unleash her hellish wrath upon the unsuspecting pirates. A strong breeze of warm air blew in from the south, causing the clouds to twist as the warm air rose and cold air dropped. The change in wind caused the waves to begin to rock and sent Merry Go rocking with them. A thick fog was blown in from the west, hiding an iceberg not yet thawed until Merry Go was brushing sides with it. Everyone of deck ran about like scurrying ants, Rowan holding on to the crow's nest for dear life unless otherwise preoccupied with the sails. Zolo continued to sleep. When the wind about took her off her feet she was forced to raise them and was sent head over heels through the air. As the ship ran off course the hull began to swell with water broken in with the help of the iceberg. Rowan's feet became entangled by the ropes, saving her from breaking her neck on the deck below. She had yet to rise the sails completely and they threatened to rip under the stress of strong winds. Nami's bellowed orders rang about, the males and blue haired girl scurrying to do their given jobs.

Through it all, feet entangled and everything, Rowan's lips pulled up at the edges.

'_By the Kings, it's good to be home!_'

Zolo felt his muscles tightened throughout his entire body as he stretched. Satisfying pops echoed from his joints as everything popped into place. The warmth that came from a good nap had seeped into Zolo's tight muscles and made him feel both refreshed and a tad bit drowsy. One eye cracked open in hopes of finding a certain view in front of him again but to no prevail. The swordsman could honestly say he was a tad disappointed. Zolo stood to his full height, rubbing at the stiff muscles in his neck. A powerful yawn filled his lungs to the brim, his chest swelling with the air.

"Wow, what a peaceful nap," Zolo mused out loud to himself, more than pleased with his pastime. It was most definitely well spent in his opinion. Zolo looked around the ship only to find a very surprising sight. The rest of the crew was laid out on the deck and or stairs, looking as dead to the world as a true stiff. "Huh?" Annoyance quickly came over Zolo. What did they think they were doing? "Hey! I know it's a beautiful day, but shouldn't you guys be working? I hope we're sailing in the right direction!" he chided, unintentionally looking for Rowan who wasn't on the deck. In his search he found the two strangers from before instead. "What are you two doing here?"

"_Where have you been?_" the strange man thundered in his exhaustion. Zolo arched an eyebrow.

"We're sailing to their town." Zolo lifted his head and found Luffy sitting on the railing that lead to the frontal deck. The boy clapped his sandaled feet together, arms crossed over his chest.

"You're not taking them home, are you? We don't owe them anything," Zolo instantly disagreed. Where was Rowan when his decision was being made? He thought he could at least depend on her to keep Luffy from making foolish decisions.

"No, we sure don't," was Luffy's response. Zolo snorted softly. He presumed he had expected too much out of the hot tempered red head. Zolo turned his dark eyes on to the two on the floor. Bending at the knees he stared at them even as they pushed themselves up. The nervous twitch the man had told Zolo all he needed to know. A slow smirk echoed across Zolo's face as he began to play.

"You two look like you're up to something. What did you say your names were?"

"I'm Mr. 9," the man sputtered out. Zolo took him in at one glance. An old fashioned suit with a coiffed necktie covered his scrawny body, while his curly orange hair had a crown on top. Swirl-like tattoos covered both cheeks on his sharp featured face. He reminded Zolo of a pointy nosed rat; especially with his quirky eyes that shifted this way and that. Zolo breezed him off as a non-threat.

"And I'm Ms. Wednesday," the girl stuttered. Zolo brushed her off as well after a quick glance. She was a thin bone girl with a small nose and high cheeks bones. Her outfit consisted of blue jean short shorts, a blue spaghetti strap shirt with a hypnotizing pattern of bull's eye marks, and a green jacket that went to the bottom of her shorts and was outlined by fur. Her most distinguishing feature was her long blue hair that she kept up in a high ponytail.

Zolo felt his smirk get larger as he gripped his chin with a single hand. The man settled on his backside and crossed his legs.

"That's right. They've been stuck in my head. Seems like I've heard them somewhere before…or maybe not! Whatever…" The pain exploded from the back of his head like someone had bashed it in with a rock. Zolo's back popped as his head was all but shoved into his crouch by the force of the hit. Turning his throbbing head towards his assaulter Zolo found a red faced Nami who he swore was growing horns.

"How could you sleep through everything? We tried waking you but you wouldn't wake up!" the woman seethed with the wrath of a thousand banshees. Before Zolo could get in a single word Nami had beat her fist across her head three more times. Zolo found he could only hold his aching head between his hands as he felt bumps begin to swell. Nami turned from her victim with a determine set to her chin. "Stay alert, people! Who knows what will happen next! I know now how dangerous this ocean is! And I know how the Grand Line got its reputation! My navigation skills are useless here!"

"…sure you'll be okay?" Usopp questioned the suddenly depressed woman. The woman threw off the depression and shook herself once hard. With a snarky smile the woman shook her head once.

"Of course! Something good will happen. And there's proof. Look!" Nami pointed to the horizon. Standing against the red and orange sky a small speck stood tall. "The first leg of our journey is over. Rowan!" Zolo lifted his head to see a wrathful olive colored eye peek over the side of the crow's nest. "How far away do you estimate we are?" Rowan's head moved and a tired voice called out,

"We'll be there in a few hours." Zolo watched Rowan scurry down mast. "I'm going to go take a stock check before we get there." Rowan walked past Zolo without a glance and headed towards the storage. Zolo followed after her.

Zolo knew that the storage room was where Rowan spent a majority of her time when she wasn't in the crow's nest. The woman closed the door on him (intentionally or not he couldn't quite say). Zolo opened the door for himself. Already Rowan was counting barrels and making a mental list. Zolo doubted that she even noticed his presence. Zolo leaned against the door and watched Rowan go about her business. Her little quirks were always fun for him to watch. When counting she'd touch her thumb against one set of fingers while the other ran over the item she was counting. Her eyes jumped from one thing to another. He could actually see her counting in both her eyes and her lips. Slight mumbles rose about items needed from her as she opened a few barrels or sniffed at the rim.

"If you're just going to stand there you should go do it somewhere else." Zolo guessed she did notice him after all. Zolo crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I like standing here." Rowan gave him a haughty glare that just made him smirk. The woman sniffed before tilting her nose and Rowan went back to her business, mumbling something or other about swordsmen. Zolo found a comfortable spot next to the door where he sat down and threw his arms above his head. Rowan's movements and mumbles held Zolo's attention. The way she moved about the room; the way her brow furrowed as she cast herself about the job; and even the way she'd look over at him when she thought he had drifted off.


	23. Chapter 23: Royal Blue

**Disclaimer: I own only Rowan while Oda (the lucky bastard) has rights to everything else.  
><strong>

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the late update! Summer refuses to remove its claws from me and let me out of bed. I made it a little longer just for you guys!  
><strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Royal Blue**

The island rose up in strange round mountains with small little bumps that reminded Rowan far too much of cactuses. The sun was almost set, turning the normally white clouds in to giant puffs of orange, yellow and red as if they had caught on fire.

"It's an island of giant cactuses!" Luffy squealed like a boy in a candy shop as he sat on his little throne known as the figurehead. "It's Whisky Peak!"

"Thank goodness we've arrived safely!" Mr. 9 wheezed. Rowan turned on the two hitchhikers. The woman's entire body flinched when they suddenly flew to the railing of the front deck and perched there. The sly smirks that adored their faces did nothing for Rowan's relaxation. "Well, we'll be taking our leave now."

"Thanks for the ride, darlings! We'll see you again, fate willing! Bye-bye, baby." Powerful legs shot the two off the railing and far into the ocean. Rowan felt the tension leave her body at their departure. She hated having non-members aboard. The redhead rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Praise the Kings they're gone!" And Rowan cleaned her hands of the matter.

"Who were those guys?" Usopp mumbled, not finished with the episode.

"Forget 'em! Let's land!" Luffy cried with tremendous joy. Rowan decided it was best to land before Luffy had a heart attack. They were close enough to the island now that Rowan could see through the mist that crawled from the sea and hung desperately to the islands edges.

"There's a river," Rowan pointed out. "We can probably use it to sail inland and find a town."

"I hope there aren't monsters and stuff!" Usopp started sweating with a stutter in his voice.

"That's a definite possibility," Sanji didn't help matters. "This _is_ the Grand Line."

"If there are, we'll just run away," Luffy shrugged off. Rowan tried to shove the feel of morose that she was actually surprised her Captain suggested running. He was wrong, of course, but that didn't filter any of the shock.

"Hold it. Don't forget, we can't leave right away," Nami chided, finally being the voice of reason. Luffy stretched out from the railing, his eyes wide and questioning. Rowan noticed his legs were wrapped around the figurehead so he didn't lose his balance.

"How come?" Nami tapped the Log Pose on her wrist.

"We have to record the island's magnetic field with the Log Pose before we can move to the next island. The time it takes to 'log' on each island varies. Some island may only take a few hours, but others could take days."

"If not years," Rowan agreed with Nami. Crossing her arms over her chest Rowan motioned towards the island with her chin. "Since we're so close to the beginning, odds are we won't be here to terribly long; and, even if we are, we can hopefully find an Eternal Pose." Usopp was ready to have a panic attack. His round eyes more round and sweat had started to break out on his tanned skin.

"You mean, if this island is full of monsters we might have to stick around for days?"

"That's right," Nami confirmed. Rowan frowned lightly as she turned to Usopp.

"What's all this talk of monsters, anyways?" A red eyebrow was raised when all faces were turned to the redhead. "What? Do you all seriously think there are monsters on this sea?" The blank looks returning Rowan's questioning one had her dead panning. A deadly finger was pointed to Luffy whose eyebrows disappeared into the hat's rim. "The only _monsters_ you have to worry about are the ones that ate Devil Fruits. The only _monsters_," Rowan made quotation marks with her words, "we have worry about on these waters are the things swimming in it and the humans that live on it." Luffy's monkey like laughter had everyone turning to him on his little perch.

"Rowan's right! We'll worry about this when the time comes. Let's go!" Luffy got the most eager look on his face then as he clapped his feet in front of himself. "Besides! We have to sail up the river because it's there!"

"It looks that way," Nami sighed with a shake of her head.

"Luffy's right. There's no use sitting around. Let's go," Zolo put in his two-cents.

"I'll protect you, Rowan-sweet! Nami-san!" Usopp was sweating a fountain. Rowan decided the boy was useless and ignored his sudden claim to have a random fever called 'better not visit this island'. Rowan had the males quickly up and going in order to steer Merry Go towards the river. It was challenging due to the simple fact that a heavy mist still clung to the shores of the island. Rowan was at the front of the ship keeping an eye out for any dark shadows that could signal coral. She was terrified they would run Merry Go aground. As the ship was swallowed in to the shadowy depths of the mist, Nami's voice rang out across the decks,

"We're going in. Don't forget, be ready to run or fight." Rowan's eyes burned into the mist, seeking any sign of danger. Brows furrowed between olive eyes when the silence of the crew was disturbed by soft whispers of humans. The woman was joined by Usopp and Luffy, both of them drawn by the sound of human voices.

"I hear people talking but I can't see 'em through the fog," Usopp gulped next to Rowan. Said woman frowned at the sharpshooter as he began to what may be called hiding behind Rowan.

"People? Did you say 'people'?" Luffy all but jumped out of his skin. Rowan shoved her palm into Usopp's forehead, keeping him an arm's distance away from her. A small choking sound escaped the boy as he tried in vain to glue himself back to her side. Rowan forgot the man's struggles when a very clear message of,

"Alert the town! Pirates!" echoed to them over the river. Removing her hand, Rowan watched Usopp stumble past and skid across the deck.

"Pirates are here!" someone shouted. Rowan could only assume there was a village somewhere near. How they were able to see Merry Go yet her unable to see them was extremely stressful for the woman. The Strawhats weren't under suspense much longer for the mist decided then to spit them out into a bay that harbored a surprisingly large village. People outlined the bay. Rowan's body tensed in preparation for the bellowed orders to attack but, strangely enough, the bellows thundered had nothing to do with weapons.

"Welcome to the town of celebration—Whisky Peak!"

"Pirates, welcome to our town!"

"Welcome to the Grand Line!" Rowan's mind never registered her jaw going slack and hanging on its hinges. Olive eyes followed the large crowd and tried to comprehend the smiling faces, the waving flags with 'welcome' written on them and the cheers of glory and pride. Luffy's face was a better off than Rowan's. His expression of shock was quickly replaced with one of giddy happiness as his head twisted this way and that on his neck.

"They're not monsters. They're welcoming us," Usopp said with clear disbelief and shock lacing his voice.

"What's going on?" Sanji grumbled, his cigarette clenched tightly between his teeth. Rowan was of the same mind as Sanji.

"Hurray for the heroes of the sea!" Rowan's jaw came back up with a painful 'clack' when Sanji's frame of mind quickly wondered with the words of,

"There are lots of cute girls here, too!" Usopp, now knowing that Rowan's words were true and there were no monsters, quickly fell into the swing of things and began to blow kisses to the shouting people with a flush on his cheeks and smile on his face.

"What a welcome! Pirates are heroes to these people!" It took only a short time for Rowan to give the orders to lower the anchor and the gangplank. Rowan herself took care of the sails. Flinching anytime anyone got to close to the ship, Rowan chose to stay onboard as the others chose to disembark. When a tall, middle aged man came over, Rowan was prepared to jump from above should he show any signs of ill intent. Rowan wouldn't admit it aloud but she flinched horribly when the man cleared his throat.

"Welcome. My name is Igarappoi." Rowan's ears burned with familiarity. Rowan was sure she was going to have premature wrinkles between her eyes. Taking in the middle aged man Rowan found nothing to extreme about him that jumped out at her minus his hair. His suit was of nice thread but a little short for him. A nose that didn't fit his long face sat in the middle while a mass of hair curled in to distinct rolls on either side of his head. A saxophone was held in one hand as the other massaged his throat. "No doubt this all comes as a surprise to you. This is Whisky Peak, a bustling town of ale brewing and music. We pride ourselves on our hospitality." A smile that Rowan found she couldn't trust even if it was slightly pleasant burst onto the man's face. "We'd love to hear the tales of your adventures. Would you be so kind as to join—" The man took a moment to clear this throat again and accompanied it with what sound like tuning one's voice. "A celebration in your honor?"

"Mister you've curled your hair way too much." Rowan suddenly found herself next to Luffy who she swiftly hit upside the back of his head. Luffy yelped and grabbed the back of his head with both hands. "Rowan," he whined, a small tear in the corner of his eye. Rowan had no regrets. However, Rowan was quickly forgotten when Luffy was swept up by Sanji and Usopp and pulled into their celebration.

"You bet we would!" the three cheered before running into the crowd. Rowan watched with a scowl burned on to her face and arms crossed over her chest. Nami was quick to grab Igarappoi's attention and pointed to the Log Pose on her wrist.

"Say, how long will it take to log this island?" Igarappoi smiled down at the much smaller woman.

"Log? Please set aside such trivial matters! Rest from your travels!"  
>'<em>Trivial?<em>' Rowan growled to herself. There was nothing _trivial_ about the Log Pose. The Log Pose was life or death on the Grand Line and anyone with half a brain knew that if they were born on the sea. Igarappoi threw his arm over Nami's shoulder and took her off towards the disappearing crowd as they went into one of the buildings. "All right, everyone! Prepare for the festivities! Let us pay tribute to the adventures! _Let's celebrate!_" A loud cheer took to the air along with laughter.

Rowan continued to scowl.

"Have you ever heard of an island that welcomes pirates?" Zolo questioned from her side.

"Welcome? Yes. My island _welcomes_ pirates. For some islands their life's blood. However to _celebrate_? Never."

"Didn't think so," Zolo scoffed with a tiny smirk. Rowan all but howled when Zolo rubbed her head. "Watch your back."

"I'm about to stab yours!" Zolo laughed as he walked towards the others. Rowan huffed, feathers clearly ruffled. With a scowl still imprinted on her face, Rowan turned and looked out towards the orange sunset. Her face slowly lost the scowl but was replaced by a stiff expression that kept her brows furrowed. "This…can't end well."

Music pounded into Rowan's ears and made her heart beat in time with the sound of trombones and drums dancing through her. The smell of good food and booze caused drowsy, warm feelings to surface. Rowan watched her fellow shipmates enjoy themselves immensely. Usopp, surrounded by both men and women, was going on about a mixed version of their adventures that had Rowan pondering what went on behind his large nose; already the curly haired man's voice was slurring due to the grog he held in hand.

"And so then, I said in a very cool way, 'Hey, you sea monsters, get your flippers off my friends!'" Rowan's eyes continued to wonder. Zolo slammed an empty cup of grog on the table; the man next to Zolo slammed head first into the table with a painful sounding hiccup and 'slap'. Zolo let out a loud belch that echoed through the already loud room. The defeated man was dragged off to join others Zolo had conquered in his drinking contest. A challenging smirk prowled Zolo's face as he faced the next challenged.

"He drank ten men under the table!" someone cried out with laughter in their voice. Nami's perils of laughter had Rowan peeling her eyes away from the enthralling expression on Zolo's face. The man's smirk was the one he wore during battle; Rowan wouldn't admit it even to herself, but the expression gave her chills. She was able to force any of those thoughts down with annoyance. Rowan had actually thought that the man was able to recognize the odd situation they were in.

"She out drank twelve!" another person applauded. "She sure can hold her own!"

"_Gimme more!_" Luffy bellowed. Rowan shook her head at the swollen boy. He had already eaten twice his weight food and still continued to stuff his face.

"The Captain over there's eaten enough food for twenty! The cook's down!" Rowan shooed away a man trying to give her a drink. The woman refused to drink anything they gave her. She had always been a lightweight; one cup and she was would have a pleasant buzz. In a den full of something Rowan hadn't the slightest as to what, she refused to impair herself in any shape or form. Rowan frowned heavily when someone shot a streamer and the scraps of paper fell into her hair.

"This one's flirting with twenty girls at once! Who are these people, anyway?" someone howled in hilarity. Rowan continued to pick the colorful paper out of her hair as she looked towards Sanji. The blond was surrounded by women, his nostrils flared and his cheeks flushed. Igarappoi came to Rowan's side with a smile that was both large and wide.

"This certainly has been—" The man took a moment to clear his throat and tune his voice. "—an enjoyable evening! I'm so pleased you're having fun!"

"Hey, girly!" Rowan turned with a dull look to a scrawny man smiling in her face. An eyebrow was cocked upward. "Want to try your strength against, the strongest? An arm-wrestling match?" Rowan didn't see it but Zolo perked up instantly at the word. He was quickly distracted however, and was once again submerged in his drinking game.

"Go away," was Rowan short and easy reply. As the redhead returned her attention to her crew a deep, baritone voice cackled.

"Why you askin' her? You should be askin' the swordsman! Obviously that girl can't—" The chair almost fell underneath Rowan due to the way she threw herself in to it. Her lip pulled back to reveal her teeth as her brows tried to furrow their way down her nose. Green eyes ablaze, Rowan glowered at the man on the other seat. His arms were the size of Rowan's width when placed together. A rectangular head sat on a non-existent neck with a thick beard that hung to his angular jaw. Tiny eyes sparked back at Rowan from above a large nose.

Rowan slammed her elbow on to the table, hand open in clear challenge. The beef of a man smirked. His massive hand engulfed Rowan's as the two appendages clasped together. Rowan stared at the man's pinkie finger; it was easily twice the size of her thumb. Rowan refused to break eye contact with the man as the scrawny male grabbed both their hands in one of his.

"Go!" the man thundered and a heavy cheer filled the room. Rowan felt the man's arm stiffen in preparation to stop her from budging his arm. Rowan felt her scowl slip into a smirk. The man's frowned lightly in his confusion. She was sure most would throw themselves instantly into the battle of strength, but then, most of them had too. The cheers around them had died down a bit, surprised by the no visible strain on either party. Rowan tightened her grip on the hand in front of her.

"I win," Rowan snarled, her face turning into victorious sneer that light up her eyes and stretched her lips from ear to ear. Rowan felt her strength course through her muscles as they contracted. With one powerful push, Rowan felt the wood splitter and crack underneath the man's fist, forced through by Rowan's hand. Smirking through the rain of wood, Rowan released the stunned man's hand and leaned back into her seat. The table continued to crumble in one itself even as Rowan crossed her arms and smirked at the quiet crowd. "You were saying something about a swordsman?"

A sharp slap on the back had Rowan stumbling forward slightly in her chair. Confused, she looked behind her only to be swarmed by the cheering crowd. Their loud voices rang in Rowan's ears as someone shoved a mug of grog into her hand. Shoulder still stinging, Rowan was swept up out of her seat and back into the party. Rowan's brows tightened. She saw their mouths moving but sounds that couldn't be described as words filtered through her ears and danced around her brain. The grog was shoved down her throat. The inn was suddenly spinning. Colors began to blur together.

Rowan felt herself fall into a chair. The scent of steel and sweat filled her nose along with the smells of food and booze. Rowan's head lulled on her neck as she looked up into a flush faced Zolo. His head was thrown back as he laughed about something. Something wasn't right about Rowan she knew. She had to tell Zolo that something had happened to her. Rowan glowered at the grog in her hand. Maybe it had something to do with why the room was still spinning.

White hot pain shot through the darkness that was Rowan's consciousness. Green eyes flew open as she flung her body forward, prepared for another attack. More pain flashed from Rowan's head and a loud yelp filled her ringing ears. Her eyes squeezed shut as she grabbed at her the rising bump on her forehead.

"How hard _is_ your head?" a female's voice growled, causing Rowan to open her eyes and watch a face come into focus. The rattling organ in her skull took its precious time to give Rowan a name. Rowan's brows furrowed as her brain also noticed that her cheek was burning.

"Did…Did you _slap_ me?" Rowan screeched with her eyes wide as she gently cupped the aching flesh. Rowan instantly regretted the sound level of her own voice. Her brain was pounding within the walls of her skull as if it was trying to escape the confinements. Everything around her began to pulsate as Rowan placed her head between her legs. Her shoulder was a throbbing mass of high level pain. The woman felt as if she had drowned herself in booze, she even tasted it on her lips. However, Rowan knew for sure that she hadn't drank anything.

"You refused to wake up!" Nami barked, causing another wave of pain to rattle through Rowan's brain. The redhead rolled her shoulder and barely contained a hiss. Looking at the hurting body part in confusion, Rowan grabbed the edge of her shirt and pulled it over her shoulder. "What are you—" Rowan turned her back to Nami and looked over her shoulder. Nami's eyes had gone wide and her mouth dropped. "Where did you get that bruise? It looks horrible!"

"Knew it," Rowan snarled with enough venom to kill a horse. "I was drugged." Rowan let out shirt fall back down. Turning to Nami, the two women stared at one another. "Well, at least we know their original plan wasn't to kill us."

"Zolo's been fighting them for a while now. The commotion has died down some." Nami's impish little smirk popped on to her face as her eyes light up. "Wanna go check it out?" Rowan gave the young female a deadpan but stood up none the less. Eyes taking in the disaster that was the room, Rowan found that the only ones still in the inn was Sanji and Usopp; both laid out on the floor. The ladies exited the inn and Nami about ran Rowan over in her haste to get back in when a large explosion went off. Rowan's head picked up as did her ears. "What was that?" Nami hissed, her hands encasing Rowan's arm.

"…I don't know," Rowan admitted, closing her eyes in hopes of keeping some of the sound in her mind. "It wasn't gunpowder, nor a plasma…" When Nami didn't answer, Rowan turned to her and found the woman was raising an eyebrow. "What?" Nami shook her head and continued on. Rowan tailed after her. "What happened to Luffy?"

"Ms. Wednesday took him." Rowan stumbled to a stop with her own face turning into a dropped jaw and disbelief cloud her eyes.

"…and you just _let_ her?" Nami's blank look had Rowan's headache intensifying.

"What was I supposed to do?" Rowan's fingers dug into her temple as she tried to help her aching head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all apparently." Rowan continued on their journey to find Zolo or Luffy. Honestly, Rowan simply wanted to get away from Nami. She liked the orangette but the two females had very little in common and she took a lot out of Rowan.

Another loud explosion had Nami squealing and hiding behind Rowan once more. Rowan just gave the woman a deadpan look and continued down the path towards the explosions. She still hadn't the slightest as to what was causing the explosion. There was no scent in the air that could identified what sound couldn't.

"Aw, get up! I don't wanna hear it! Let go of me!" Zolo's voice echoed from the other side of buildings that separated the two streets. Rowan went into a trot in order to get to Zolo faster. Something wasn't right with this island, not even in the smallest mentioning of the word. Nami, knowing Zolo was near, took the incentive to run ahead of Rowan and climb up onto one of the stone buildings.

"Those two are formidable fighters! There's no way I can defeat them! Please! Protect the Princess for me!" Rowan's ears twitched at Igarappoi's voice.

'_Princess?_' she pondered to herself, choosing to walk through an ally instead of following Nami up and over.

"Please escort my Princess to Alabasta, a great kingdom in the far east!" Rowan felt like someone had suddenly slugged her in the gut. The woman came around the building and found the curly-haired man flat out on the ground with blood pouring from multiple wounds. Zolo stood in front of Igarappoi who was attached to his feet. Rowan felt a headache come on tenfold when she spotted a large bellied Luffy laid out and still snoring. His large belly jiggled with each snore. "You shall be rewarded handsomely!" Igarappoi cried in pure desperation. "I beg you! Please save her!" Zolo, the uncaring brute that he was, simply snarled down at the man with agitation smeared all over his face.

"You want some more?"

"Just how handsomely are we talking?" Rowan lifted her head and found Nami sitting on the edge of the house she had climbed. With her sly smile and cunning wink, the young woman snapped her fingers with impending doom echoing in her eyes. "We'll do it for a billion beli!" Igarappoi's jaw dropped into the dirt. The man gagged on about something but both Zolo and Nami ignored it.

"You must still be tipsy," Zolo deadpanned. Nami dropped from the house and joined the group that was slowly forming. Nami frowned at the swordsman with self-importance.

"Do you really think I'd get tipsy in a town that welcomed pirates? Give me more credit than that." Nami beamed happily at Zolo and Rowan who joined their side. "That was all an act! I can drink way more than that." Igarappoi was still choking at the audacity Nami seemed to display. Rowan, convinced she was missing a very big piece of the very large puzzle, simply stared at the musician. She was hoping his face would bring _something_ to her memory. Nami turned her attention away from Zolo and pounced upon Igarappoi like a cat with cream. "Well? Will you pay us a billion or not, chief? 'Cause without our help, it looks like your princess is gonna die." Igarappoi sweated with the sudden challenge in front of him.

"I am but a humble soldier! I cannot possible guarantee such a sum!"

"Are you saying she isn't worth it?" Nami's smile brightened up to match the sun. Kneeling down, the young orangette propped her chin with an open palm. "_Pay up._"

"That's blackmail," Zolo called even as Igarappoi looked ready to have a heart-attack. Rowan honestly couldn't blame him. As a child she hadn't had to ever worry about money until eight; then she had learned the horrors of poverty. She hadn't even seen a billion beli for the past ten years. Gagging on blood that had bubbled into his throat, Igarappoi stuttered out,

"Well if you deliver the Princess safely to her kingdom and negotiate the fee with her there should be no problem!" Nami's joyous smile turned slightly bitter as the edges of her expressions turned down.

"You expect us to save her before we get our money?"

"They may be killing her highness as we speak!" Nami let out an annoyed sigh but nodded her head none the less. Flicking her short hair over her shoulder the woman huffed,

"Oh, all right. We'll save your princess first." Annoyance turned determination as Nami flung out an arm and ordered loudly, "All right! Let's go, Zolo!" Rowan stopped in her staring long enough to see Zolo turn red with anger.

"_Are you crazy?_ Why should I go along with your silly, moneymaking schemes?" Nami appeared flabbergasted by Zolo's decline. Turning on the swordsman, Nami pointed at the pissed man with sulking lips.

"You're so stupid! The money's all mine, but the contract obligates the whole crew!"

"What kind of logic is that?" Zolo bellowed Rowan's thoughts. Rolling her green eyes, Rowan turned to Igarappoi.

"How do we get to Alabasta?"

"C'mon, all you have to do is swing your sword a little!"

"_I don't like being used!_ I'm not that stupid cook!" Igarappoi stuttered a little bit before croaking out,

"It's east of here, about two months voyage from here…we have an Eternal Log—"

"You don't think you can beat them, do you?"

"That'll help us out a lot," Rowan mused, already thinking on how they would get there. Rowan wasn't sure why she wanted to help but knew that she'd regret it if she didn't. Rowan had always trusted her instincts and they were currently screaming that Rowan had some connection to this man.

"What? _Say that again!_"

"I said, you don't think you can beat them!"

"_Stop repeating yourself!_"

"You're going to help?" Igarappoi stuttered out, eyes bulging. "But I can't promise you the—"

"I think you've forgotten something. You owe me!"

"Forget about the money."

"What did you just say, Rowan?" Nami suddenly screeched, her brows furrowing and the pout disappearing. Rowan ignored her and Zolo quickly recaptured the orangette's attention.

"No, I don't."

"Remember the 100,000 beli I lent you to buy a sword in Rouge Town?" Rowan pushed her lips out in thought before scratching at the beanie that covered her hair. Her head fell to hang between her shoulders.

"Do you know of any other path that can make our journey quicker? Our Captain isn't exactly patient…"

"I paid you back! Anyway, I got that sword for free, so I didn't even need your money." Rowan peeked over her shoulder to the squabbling couple even as her mind pondered their next course. She'd have to run the navigations over with Nami but it shouldn't be too far out of the way. If she turned it in to an adventure Rowan knew she'd have Luffy aboard. Sanji would do whatever Rowan asked and Zolo couldn't care one way or another. That left Usopp but Rowan didn't worry about him.

"Yeah," Nami scoffed shaking her head at what she thought was Zolo's stupidity. "But you promised to pay me three hundred percent interest! You still owe me 300,000 beli."

"You're a shark, Nami," Rowan heaved a heavy sigh and turned her eyes back on to Igarappoi.

"I gave back what I borrowed. Isn't that enough?"

"_No._" Rowan fought the urge to gag when Nami's voice slithered into her ears, weighed down by fake woe and wretchedness. Rowan had to shake her head in order to dispel the woman's words from her ear. "Aren't you going to keep your word? If you help me, I'll forgive your dept." The sudden sputtering Zolo released told Rowan all she needed to know. She wasn't surprised in the least when Zolo ran off with,

"You're gonna pay in the afterlife!" shouted over his shoulder.

"I know, I'm going to the blazes," Nami waved off. When the navigator turned on Rowan, the red head raised both eyebrows. "What was that I heard about 'forget the money'?" Rowan stood up from her squatting position and grabbed hold of Igarappoi's arm. She didn't like the man that much still, after all one of his friends was the cause for the giant bruise on her shoulder, but the nagging feeling of recognition refused to let her just leave the man to bleed out. With some effort Rowan had Igarappoi leaned against one of the buildings. "I'm talking to you, Rowan!"

"And I'm choosing to ignore you," was Rowan's response. Rowan turned to Nami, her brows furrowed dangerously. "In case you didn't just hear him, the man said he's a soldier. If a man of no position promised something he can't promise, the royals may just put him to death for it—us along with him if we demand what payment he had no right to give. Now, if we rescue the Princess I'm sure once we arrive at the island we'll be welcomed with open arms, and this time, for real. We'll feast on the finest animals, with better pedigrees than any one of us, and beds that our bodies can't even imagine. We'll probably even get paid if this Princess is the heir. Now, are you going to continue to haggle, or are you going to listen to me?" Nami seemed to maul the situation over a few times, Rowan's words playing heavily through her thoughts. With a stern expression the woman demanded,

"And you're _sure_ we'll get paid?" Rowan heaved a sigh.

"No, I'm not sure we'll get paid." It was Rowan's turn to think heavily as she tried to find a way to get Nami aboard with the plan. It came to her when she looked at the desperation in Igarappoi's eyes. "Though, I know that the kingdom will be in our dept. And I know that _you_ find the idea of having an _entire _kingdom in your _debt_ is appealing." Nami's face light up as her eyes sparkled at the idea Rowan had implanted into her head. Igarappoi finally seemed to catch on to Rowan's plan and began to node his head wildly.

"If you were to help the Princess our entire kingdom would give you their gratitude!"

"Fine! We'll do it!" Nami squealed, still wrapped up in her fantasy world. Rowan felt the tension in her shoulders drop; if Nami wasn't onboard with the plan her life would have been a living hell. "Now we just need to get Luffy—where is Luffy?" Rowan's head flew on her neck, praying Nami was simply blind and didn't see the lard of Luffy sleeping away; she had no such luck.

"By the Kings!" she cursed. "Why can't that boy stay still?" Rowan was quickly trotting away from the two. "Keep an eye on the old man!" And on a stray thought Rowan demanded over her shoulder, "What's the Princess's name?"

"Vivi! Her name is Vivi!"

_ Boredom plagued the child's mind like a festering wound that refused to heal. Her family had abandoned her to her own devices; her father and brother off doing whatever it was that they did, her mother shopping or meeting up with friends (Rowan refused to go with her), and her other brother had commanded her to stay beside the fountain as if she were so form of dog as he left to do something 'real quick'. Rowan, with the mind of an eight-year-old, had decided that 'real quick' had ended two minutes ago and that her brother was a jerk. Her mother had told him to stay with her and he had simply wondered off like a ninny. Rowan stuck out her lip in what was most certainly not a pout and held back the water in her eyes that was certainly not tears. _

_ She decided that her brother was going to pay. She was going to tell their mom, and their dad, that he had left her. Rowan was also going to tell them about the time he had lost her while they were playing, and the time he had cut her hair (she had taken the blame for him), and that he was the one that broke the kitchen door. But she wasn't doing this because he left her! She was fine being on her own! It was because mom had told him to stay with her. He deserved to be punished for leaving her to be so bored. It was only fair. _

_ When Rowan's ears were assaulted by a malice coated laughter that rang like a thousand drums, she was instantly drug from her thoughts. Greatly annoyed, the girl turned with a scowl towards the laughing man. His large bulk filled up a good portion of the street, while the soldiers filled up the rest of it. Rowan wished desperately to yell at the man (he had, after all, interrupted her train of thought), but found solitude in her mother's teachings. She wasn't allowed to hit adults that only annoyed her. Rowan was prepared to go back to her own business but just before she began to avert her eyes the annoyance passed by a little blue haired girl. Rowan felt her heart squeeze with shock as her eyes went wide. _

_ "My hand slipped!" the annoyance thundered with laughter as he swung his fat arm and slapped the girl upside the head. The little girl shrieked as she flew backwards and hit the ground with a painful sounding thud. _

_ "You're majesty?" a man cried out, dressed in a outfit fit for the cold, which was a similar manner to the large man. With a snarky smirk that went from ear to ear, the fat man placed his hands on his hips and sneered down at the child. Another man, this one with large curlers for hair and dressed for the heat, was quickly upon the child, his voice thick with emotion. _

_ "I'm so sorry. Aren't you the Princess of Alabasta? How unfortunate you are to be the daughter of that worthless fool." _

_ "Princess Vivi! Why—how dare you!" The man began to stand, his face one of thunder and his eyes murderous. Rowan actually felt her breath catch. _

_ "No, Igaram!" the little girl screamed, throwing herself between her offender and protector. When she was sure her protector wasn't going to attack, she turned to the fat man. The smallest of smiles came to the girl's face as her clear eyes turned up to the much larger man. "It's all right. Sorry I bumped into you." Rowan felt a large amount of surprise echo through her small form. And Rowan felt that shock turn into an all-consuming rage wreck through her body from her toes to the tips of her red hair when instead of taking blame the fat man turn and start to walk away with his head held high. _

_ Rowan wasn't sure when she started running just that she was quickly upon the obnoxious fat man. She felt her leg muscles contract and shot her into the air, easily making it up the man's height and coming face to body with him. Using the momentum of her run and jump, Rowan lashed out with her leg and heard more than felt the solid 'thunk' of shin against flesh. Blood exploded onto Rowan's pants leg as the cartilage in the man's nose broke and caused the heavy flow of red. Rowan stumbled a bit when she landed, her foot getting tangled into the mass that was the man's clothes. She found his outfit highly unnecessary; her family, despite living on a cold island, rarely wore shirts (the females found bandages or tube-tops useful in covering their accessories), and baggy pants, shoes were always optional. She was currently making the most out of that option and that was why she currently had blood all over her foot. _

_ "You little—" the offender thundered, his beady black eyes filling with the wrath Rowan felt. The man turned on Rowan but the redhead simply crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her chin. "How dare you even think of touching me?" he roared, blood still crusading down his chin and non-existent neck. _

_ "Shut it!" was Rowan's clever response. She did hate whiners. "Yer da one hittin' little girls! Daddy says no man hits people smaller dan 'demselves!" Rowan watched the man's round face begin to flush the same color as her hair. His beady eyes were twice the size they had originally begun at and his teeth were being bared in a feral like way. When the man ten times her own figure advanced towards her, Rowan suddenly realized her predicament. She was facing a thirty-year-old man and her family was nowhere in sight. But she knew a Clodagh never backed down; especially, when she was defending someone. Therefore, Rowan couldn't run for it like she so desperately wanted to now. _

_ "Insolent brat!" Rowan set her chin in defiance, her oval shaped eyes narrowing dangerously. When the man raised his hand in a clear sign of aggression, Rowan ready her stance. "You dare attack a King?" _

_ The soft 'click' of a gun's hammer locking echoed through a suddenly quiet town. Rowan's face lit up like the sun itself when she heard that click and saw the blood drain from the fat man's face. That smile quickly disappeared though when Rowan realized it was his fault that this had happened. If he had stayed with her like their mother had ordered originally than he wouldn't have stopped this and she wouldn't have had to get involved. _

_ "You dare raise a hand to a Clodagh?" the owner of the gun questioned, his voice like an artic breeze cutting across the tundra. The man's beady eyes looked over his shoulder to the best of his abilities; his entire face was drenched in sweat as his gloved hands shook, even the one raised in the air. The man that was dressed similarly to the fat man was obviously trying to find a way out of the current situation but was coming up with nothing. "I suggest you lower your hand before I get really angry." The fat man did as ordered. Rowan knew that the gun hadn't been lowered for the man's entire body was still extremely stiff. _

_ Clean cut strawberry blond hair peeked over the man's shoulder, his hair more red than blond. Dark brown eyes, the same oval shape as Rowan's, glowered over said shoulder. _

_ "I leave you alone for ten minutes and find you in the middle of a fight with a full-grown male. Do you know how foolish that is? What would our mother think?" _

_ "She'd yell at ya for leavin' me!" Rowan barked out, crossing her arms angrily over her chest. Brown eyes rolled in their sockets. _

_ "She would not know had you been a good girl." Rowan barred her teeth and, finding her brother too much to deal with (especially when he insisted on talking all proper), the girl turned to the blue haired child. Her forehead was already swelling from where she was hit. Rowan got closer, ignoring the girl's shying away, and inspected the bruise. It wasn't bleeding thankfully, but it would turn out to be a nasty bruise if not a black eye as the blood sank. _

_ "You two should leave now," Rowan heard her brother order as he finally lowered his gun and walked around the fat man. _

_ "That brat—" Rowan felt the intense pressure come off her brother and was strangely relaxed by the suffocating feeling. _

_ "Insult my sister again, sir, and I will not hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes, your heritage be damned." _

_ "My name is Rowan," she greeted the blue haired child. "Clodagh Rowan! Come on. We need ta get ice on dat." Rowan snatched up the child's hand and began to pull her through the crowd. Citizens and tourist all parted to allow her through. Rowan heard her brother following after them along with the girl's protector. "Ye need ta get ice on all bruises quickly." Rowan found a secluded spot and sent her brother to find ice. He did so with grunge acceptance._

_ Rowan forced the blue haired child onto a house's stairs. The protector knelt down in front of his ward. Rowan watched him look the wound over and Rowan felt it necessary to say,_

_ "She'll be fine." Rowan grabbed hold of her pants leg and raised it up. Already a nasty red and purple bruise covered the shin of the eight-year-old. "See? I have a bruise too! He had a hard head." Red eyebrows narrowed in confusion when tears began to fill the dark brown eyes. When the tears turned to sobs Rowan was instantly terrified. The protector was quick to wrap his arms around the crying girl and pull her into his chest. _

_ "You were magnificent Princess Vivi!" Rowan was highly uncomfortable with the current situation. She wasn't use to people crying when they got hit, or apologizing for that matter. It usually resulted in more hits from the recipient that turned into a full on brawl sometimes right in the middle of breakfast. Her mother hated when that happened. When the young girl had her cries, both turned to the still horrified Rowan. _

_ "Thank you," the blue haired girl hiccupped, whipping at her eyes with the hem of her dress. "You stood up for me." _

_ "Aye," Rowan mumbled, scratching at the back of her head, her long red hair hanging down past her shoulders. "Me dad says that ye should protect those in need." Rowan felt her horror melt into aggravation when the girl's protector narrowed his eyes at her. Rowan felt the need to do the same back. "What?" she snipped, her brows furrowed heavily and lips pulled back to bare her teeth. _

_ "You…are a Clodagh?" Rowan didn't bother to stop the feral snarl that tore through her chest and out her throat. _

_ "Do ye have a problem with dat?" _

_ "Igaram! Don't insult her!" Rowan gave a cocky smirk and thrust her chin into the air. "Again, thank you for standing up for me." The redhead simply shrugged her shoulders and leaned back against the stairs. The red puffiness around the girl's eyes made it hard for Rowan to meet them. _

_ "T'was nothing." The girl shuffled around for a moment before handing over a strap of colorful yarn intertwined together. Rowan watched the Princess tie the bracelet around her wrist. The different colored yarn stuck out hard against Rowan's tanned skin and the strap of leather she already had tied around her wrist. _

_ "Please accept this as a token of my gratitude for your valiant efforts, Clodagh Rowan." Rowan dangled her wrist above her head and pushed her bottom lip out in thought. When the surprise had passed, Rowan's face burst into a bright smile that reached from ear to ear. _

_ "Thanks Princess." _

Rowan was thundering down the street before her mind even defogged from the memory. Her long legs easily propelled her through the deserted streets. Sudden explosions had Rowan squealing to a stop, digging her heels into the dirt roads. Confused, the woman tilted her head slightly with hopes that she'd catch another sound. The explosion was caused by something going through the houses, Rowan could tell by listening. Her red brows narrowed between her squinting green eyes as the sound got closer. When the building next to her exploded outwards, Rowan barely had time to dodge out of the projectiles way. It was to her shock that the redhead watched Zolo fly past, his swords drawn and bandana wrapped tightly around his head. Rowan began to blink rapidly in confusion watching Zolo fly into yet another building which crumbled down upon him.

The rubble was tossed to the side as Zolo burst from the destroyed house and charged past the redhead. Rowan continued to stare at the place Zolo had crashed, the harsh sounds of brawling coming from the direction he had flown from. Her eyes still blinking rapidly, Rowan looked through the house he had destroyed and found Zolo not fighting the enemy, or struggling to keep the Princess from harm, but instead, the man was going in an all-out fight against Luffy.

"…By the Kings I'm going to kill them all," Rowan sighed, finding it impossible to get angry at the idiotic captain and first-mate. They simply didn't have enough gray matter between their ears to realize their own faults. One couldn't blame a fool for being a fool when they were too foolish and couldn't notice. Rowan walked towards the brawling males, careful not to step on to much debris in fear of stepping on a nail. Ducking under a failing beam that was meant to keep the currently destroyed roof up, Rowan's eyes scanned the area around the boys. Her eyes instantly landed on the blue haired Ms. Wednesday sitting upon an oversized duck that was wearing a snowcap and saddle.

Rowan instantly rushed to her side.

Vivi's body tensed dramatically when she noticed Rowan advancing on her, her eyes going wide and her bottom lip stiffening. Rowan ignored the girl's discomfort, instinctively searching her body for any damage. There was only a small scratch on her forehead and Rowan assumed that that attack had something to do with her hair being down instead of the high ponytail it had been in.

"Are you okay?" Rowan asked just to make sure her eyes weren't missing anything. Rowan hadn't realized how nervous she had been about Vivi's safety until Vivi nodded stiffly. "Good." With Vivi safe, despite Zolo's fluke, Rowan found she could focus on the two idgets still going at each other's throats. In the short period of time that Rowan had spent checking on Vivi, Nami had found them and was taking it upon herself to sort things out. Two solid punches had both males falling to the ground while Nami bellowed,

"Enough!" Vivi's face was one of extreme surprise as Nami placed both hands on her hips and snarled down at the boys. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Nami's eyes traveled to Vivi guarded by Rowan and nodded once with a stiff node. "At least Rowan has enough sense to help the girl. That's the main thing." The orangette reached down and snatched up both the males. "But do you realize you could've cost me a billion beli? _Do you?_"

"Nami!" Rowan barked out, catching the girl's attention and taking it away from the boys. Rowan stuck the woman with a glare, brows narrowed and teeth clenched. "I told you forget about the money." The Princess had apparently had enough for her high-pitched voice called up from behind Rowan.

"What's going on? Why are you helping me?" Rowan was unable to answer immediately due to her being struck in a wayward punch of Luffy's as he and Zolo began to brawling again while still being held by Nami.

"We have business to discus. What say we negotiate?"

"Negotiate?" Rowan rolled her eyes dramatically and turned back to Vivi. "Stop fighting!" Nami screeched followed by the sound of Nami cracking their skulls together.

"Ignore her," Rowan sighed with a strong shake of her head. Looking up into the face of the young blue haired girl, Rowan gave her a crocked smile. "She's of little coincidence at the moment. Come on." Rowan reached out and gentle took hold of the duck's reins; why the duck had reins Rowan wasn't quite sure. Vivi pulled the reins from Rowan's hands, her face full of mistrust. Rowan couldn't really blame her; she still didn't fully trust her own crew.

"I don't understand!" the girl screeched almost silently, her eyes going wild in her sockets. Rowan held up her left wrist and gave the girl a soft smile. The multi-colored bracelet was fitted against her wrist, the colors dull due to the wear of salt and sun, the tied ends frayed. Vivi's face remained a cloud of confusion as her eyes roamed Rowan's arm. Vivi's brows were furrowed as panic started to fill her eyes.

"Don't ya remember? Ya said ye'd never forget my 'valiant' efforts Vi," Rowan chuckled unable to stop her old accent from seasoning her words. Recognition came slowly but it came none the less to Vivi's eyes. The girl's mouth worked but no words came out for the first few tries.

"Rowan?" she was finally able to choke out. Rowan didn't understand the light tears that began to fill the corners of Vivi's eyes and instantly assumed she was actually hurt. The redhead instinctively reached out to Vivi who fell off the duck in order to grab on to the taller female. "I thought…they said—" Rowan took Vivi under her arm and pulled her towards the others.

"Come on, Vi. Let's get all this settled." When Nami's mouth began to open Rowan pointed a finger that threatened immense pain and torture should she say a word. Nami huffed like an angry chicken ruffling her feathers.

Luffy's head was thrown back on his shoulders as he about choked himself on laughter. Rowan wanted to tie his lips shut without another, positive that he was alerting everyone to their current location. Vivi had lead them all to a small clearing that was half destroyed due to the early excitement; Rowan had parked herself next to Vivi who sat down on a bale of straw, choosing to stand like Nami. Zolo and Luffy (no longer fighting) decided to sit; Zolo leaning against a box and Luffy perching on a barrel with his legs crossed.

The rubber man was still finding something funny out of the situation he had caused by jumping to conclusions. With Zolo's help, Vivi had explained what all had gone done since they had fallen asleep. The entire island was a bounty hunter infested place, and the hunters had decided to go after the bounty on Luffy's head. Zolo had been holding them off and indeed up defeating the three hundred hunters on the island. Nami had pounced on the current conversation and tried to bring the topic of money back up again.

"That's impossible! But I'm very grateful to you for having saved my life. Thank you," Vivi told the orangette, her voice as polite as it had been when she was seven yet holding a bit more steel now due to age.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Luffy laughed at Zolo who only glowered back. "I thought you got mad and beat everyone up 'cause they didn't have the dish you wanted!"

"That's something you would do!" Zolo bellowed at the strawhat.

"Oh well, don't be mad." And with that, Luffy was finished with the conversation. Rowan watched Zolo, prepared to stop him should he try and toss the rubber boy in to the ocean. He had stopped her from killing him, so Rowan refused to give that pleasure to the swordsman.

"But why?" Nami whined with a bit of a pout. "You're a princess, aren't you? What's a billion beli to you?"

"Nami!" Rowan barked, getting fed up with the entire conversation. "A billion beli isn't just a simple purchase even to a royal." Vivi placed a surprisingly soft hand on Rowan's arm and quieted her. With a single look at Rowan Vivi turned to Nami.

"What do you know about Alabasta?"

"Never heard of it."

"You see, Alabasta was once the most civilized nation on the grand line and the most peaceful, at one time." Nami's face turned south.

"At one time?"

"The citizens of Alabasta have grown rebellious in recent years. Riots and uprisings have thrown the kingdom into turmoil." Rowan knew of Alabasta's current situation thanks to rumors and speculations that circled the Grand Line. She hadn't heard anything recent since she had entered the East Blue but she had assumed that it hadn't gotten better. Rowan had been surprised when she first heard the rumors. She had known of Alabasta during the end of its prime. She had met Vivi when the land was prospering and thriving. To hear that the wonderful land of sand was falling had hit hard for Rowan. It had hit far too close to home for the then teenager's heart. She had tossed aside all rumors until they became too common to ignore. "Then one day, I learned of a secret organization called Baroque Works." Vivi cast her eyes downwards. Rowan couldn't help but smile softly when she noticed that Vivi was sitting with perfect posture and her hands were resting gently on her knees. "The rumor was that agents of Baroque Works had been stirring up the citizens. But try as I might, I couldn't uncover information that would help us fight these criminals. So I went to Igaram, who has looked after me since I was a child—"

"The guy with the giant rollers?" Luffy questioned, making circles with his hands to demonstrate.

"I hoped to find the source of the rumors and infiltrate Baroque Works. I could then find out who was pulling the strings and learn his intentions."

"You're pretty brave for a Princess," Zolo stated aloud. Rowan refused to acknowledge the sudden twinge of jealousy that shot through her stomach. She absolutely _refused_ to acknowledge it.

"But isn't the goal of Baroque Works to create the ideal country? Then why would—?" Nami stumbled.

"The boss deceives his minions with talk of an ideal country. The true aim of Baroque Works is the conquest of Alabasta! I've got to return to my land and stop the rebellion before my people throw themselves into Baroque Works' clutches." Nami's face had fallen into despair as she came to terms with what Vivi was telling them all.

"So, that's how it is. I'm starting to get the picture. With your country in chaos, there's no money to be made there." Rowan reached into her pockets and pulled out her bag of cigarettes and matches. The tobacco lit easily and Rowan quickly sucked in the sweet taste. A lot of information had just passed by Vivi's lips. Keeping her arms crossed over her chest, Rowan lifted her eyes to the sky. The sky was beginning to lighten just barely as the moon continued its trek across the blanket of black.

Rowan chewed on the butt of her cigarette as a thought wormed its way into her mind that she hadn't thought to ponder in the excitement of meeting Vivi again. Vivi, being from the Grand Line and having a connection to her past, had a large amount of knowledge on Rowan; knowledge that she didn't necessarily want known to those around her. Dread bubbled into Rowan's stomach as her thoughts began to take a downward spiral.

A soft nudge against her pants covered leg had Rowan trudging from the dark pools of her mind. Rowan looked down and saw Zolo's legs had stretched out and were pressed up against her. The redhead had no time to contemplate the man's unnaturally long legs for Luffy piped up at that moment.

"But who's pulling the strings?"

"I can't tell you the boss's identity! What a question! Don't ask me that! I can't! I can't tell you! If I did they'd hunt you down, too!"

"That's okay, don't tell us," Nami laughed with a mix of nervousness. Luffy simply looked disgruntled. "I mean, if he wants to take over a whole kingdom, he must be a scary guy!" Vivi's blue ponytail bounced lightly as she nodded somberly.

"That he is. You're very strong, but you're no match for Sir Crocodile, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea!"


	24. Chapter 24: Wanted for Barbequing

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Wanted for Barbequing**

Rowan's cigarette fell out of her mouth as she felt her entire body go slack. Her mind never registered that her cigarette had fallen. All she could hear was the forever echo of 'Sir Crocodile' ringing in her ears.

"You just told us," Zolo, Captain of Fleet Obvious, stated as Nami's jaw broke in its haste to fall. The burning of hot stares seared Rowan flesh. Turning with confusion clear, Rowan came face to face with a sunglass wearing otter and cap wearing vulture. The two critters looked at one another before back at the group, their faces as serious as one could expect from the animals. Rowan watched the otter jump on to the vulture's back and the two flew off. The sinking feeling in Rowan's stomach reflected on her darkened face. Nami jumped on Vivi without a second thought.

"_The bird and the otter! Who are they? Are they going to report that you just told us the secret? Well?"_ Nami released her banshee like screaming, causing Rowan's tender ears to bleed.

"Hear that? One of the Seven Warlords!" Luffy chirped happily, his legs beginning to shake with barely contained excitement. Zolo smirked at his Captain, his eyes sparking with adrenaline.

"This could be fun," he agreed as Vivi continued to cry and apologize at the same time.

"Says the man with the still healing wound from another Warlord!" Rowan barked at the two. Rowan had spent far too much time to Mihawk to even consider this to be a 'challenge'. She had been preached at for years by Mihawk to never get in the way of the Warlords until she could at least battle him for longer than two minutes. Since that had never come to be, Rowan had made it a matter of person pride to never meet any of the other six Warlords. Luffy seemed determined to ruin that for her.

"I'm sorry! It slipped out," Vivi bawled like a newborn.

"Slipped out?" Nami continued to screech. She fisted Vivi's jacket and began to shake her back and forth in her anger. "Now those creeps will be after us, too!" Tears began to fall down Nami's cheeks which she rubbed at with a fist. "We finally reach the Grand Line and we're already wanted by the Seven Warlords of the Sea. This is too much!"

"We're lucky. We'll get to meet him soon," Zolo continued on as if Rowan hadn't said a word. Rowan extracted her revenge by stomping on his ankle, hard. The man cursed and quickly retracted his long legs.

"I wonder what he's like," Luffy pondered.

"_You two, shut up!_" Nami bellowed. Turning on her heel, the orangette took one deep breath and began to march. "It was a brief partnership while it lasted. I'm out of here!" Luffy was instantly zoned in on his navigator's retreating back.

"Hey, Nami, where are you going?"

"He has no idea what I look like! I'm getting away from here!" And as if to prove Nami wrong, both the vulture and the otter came back with paper in hand. Rowan watched the otter do something on four pages. The little critter turned the pages around and Rowan saw that otter was quite the little artist. An exact replica of their faces stared back at them from the paper. Rowan felt an intense wrath boil into her stomach before roaring throughout the rest of her body. Rowan was up and running at the otter before her mind could comprehend what her body was doing.

"Ge'me that picture ye flea infested water-rat!" Rowan bellowed, her voice vibrating her own chest as her rage made her vision go red. The redhead lunged for the otter her entire body taking off. The otter jumped on to the vulture and the too took off to the sky. Rowan's face plowed into the crowd, dirt filling her mouth. Rowan jumped back to her feet and spit out the dirt before she blasted a fierce scowl at the retreating critters. "Get back 'ere ye mangy, diseased carryin' vermin!" Rowan was completely ignored. Rowan bellowed at the sky, before she began to pace the spot the little bastards had last stood.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Zolo barked at Rowan only to get a vicious roar tossed at him for his efforts. Nami turned back to her group and left Rowan to angrily pace and bellow at the sky.

"Now there's nowhere left to run!"

"I'm sorry!" Vivi whimpered.

"Funny, isn't she?" Luffy just laughed.

"Where were you planning to run to, anyway?" Zolo demanded from the orangette, while still keeping an eye on the furious redhead. A short smirk crossed Zolo's lips as he chuckled. "The four of us are on Baroque Works' hit list now."

"It's kinda exciting!" Luffy laughed along with his first-mate. Nami found it a perfect time to being sulking.

"I have about five hundred thousand beli saved up," Vivi tried to pacify the navigator.

"_Fear not!_" the large boom of a man's voice bellowed over the group. Rowan pulled short in her pacing in order to glower at the newcomer. Her scowl lessened slightly when she saw it was Igaram. The scowl intensified though when she saw that Igaram had changed his outfit to 'match' the Princess's. Clearing his throat in his odd musical way, Igaram shifted the four dummies he held under his arms. Blood was still pouring from the wound to his head. "Everything is under control! I have a plan!" Luffy's jaw dropped open wide with shocked pleasure.

'_…is that lipstick?'_ Rowan questioned to herself while her anger slowly ebbed away like the tide.

"Igaram! Why are you dressed like that?" Vivi questioned what was on everyone's mind.

"Wow! You look good, mister! Really!" Luffy cheered.

"They're all insane!" Rowan barely heard Nami whimper to herself.

"Now that you're wanted by Baroque Works they'll send someone right away, especially since you beat Mr. 5 and his partner." Rowan decided she didn't want to know who this Mr. 5 was. She was happy to light another cigarette and turn her back to everyone for now. "There's something else you should know. Right now, there's no bounty on the boss, even though he's one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea but Sir Crocodile once had a bounty of 80 million beli on his head." Igaram turned his head to Vivi. "By the way, about escorting Princess Vivi to Alabasta—"

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Luffy enquired.

"He wants us to take her home," Zolo explained.

"Oh, is that the deal? Okay." Nami found her anger again. Rounding on the crew Nami screeched with tears in her eyes,

"Eighty billion? That's four times what Arlong was worth! _Turn it down!_" Vivi faced Igaram as the man in cross dress turned to her.

"Princess, please give me the Eternal Pose of Alabasta." Nami was pulled out from her mopping with it.

"The Eternal Pose? What's that?" Igaram looked at Nami with surprise.

"What? You don't know?"

"It's a set Log Pose that doesn't change," Rowan explained, her words still harshly annunciated as she walked back to the group. Vivi reached into her jacket and pulled out what looked like a large Log Pose. Instead of a strap under the ball covered needle, there was a something similar to a sand-clock holding it in place. "No matter where you go on the Grand Line, as long as you have an Eternal Pose you can return to that island again." Igaram nodded his head to confirm Rowan's words.

"Princess Vivi, I've disguised myself as you. I'm going to set out for Alabasta with dummies of these four. While I divert Baroque Works' attention you must go with these people on their ship and return to Alabasta by the usual route." Igaram's teeth became obviously clenched within his mouth. "I've never gone that way but Alabasta should be only two or three Log Pose stops from here. May we meet again in our homeland."

With little help Igaram had a small ship prepared for sailing. Rowan was double checking the rigging, as Igaram gave his last goodbyes to his Princess and the rest of the crew.

"Please take care of the Princess." Luffy had become bored with the current conversation and had gone back to observing Igaram's outfit. His trademark grin curled on his rubbery lips.

"Mister, that outfit really looks great!" he finalized out loud with a node of his head.

"On who?" Zolo huffed. The look he gave his Captain was one of worry. Rowan honestly couldn't blame him. Igaram ignored the two males. Reaching out a hand, the soldier and Princess clasped appendages in a firm handshake.

"Princess, it may be a difficult journey. Please be careful."

"You too." Rowan hopped out of the small boat and nodded once to Igaram. A drop of embarrassment colored her normally tan cheeks as Igaram smiled softly at her. Reaching out his hand again, Rowan grasped it and the two shook.

"You've grown into a fine woman, Miss Clodagh. You look just like your father." The light tingle of red turned into a full blown blush of unconcealed pleasure. "Please look after the Princess." Rowan nodded her head again.

"I'll make sure she makes it to Alabasta in one peace. I promise." Igaram's shoulders seemed to lessen with tension. With his smile still in place Igaram boarded the ship and with the help of Zolo and Rowan, shoved off into the moon lit sea. The ship was quickly pulled away from Whisky Peak by the currents and favorable wind.

"He's gone. That guy was a laugh to the very end," Luffy chuckled.

"He may not look it, but he's very reliable." Rowan looked to Vivi and found the Princess's face blessed with a soft smile. Her dark eyes sparkled with confidence that was highlighted by the moon's reflection. Rowan rubbed at her still sore shoulder and the bruise that hid under her shirt.

"We should get back to the others. Hopefully they haven't been killed in their sleep while we were gone." Luffy appeared more than ready to comment on Rowan's words but the teenager never had a chance. The orange light engulfed the sea and sky before the thunderous echo of the explosion forced Rowan forward a step and banged against her eardrums. The scent of gunpowder mixed with salt filled Rowan's nose as she turned to watch the sea burn. The explosive flames burned at Rowan's eyes. The heat warmed Rowan's skin while her stomach was swallowed by a bitter cold.

"It can't be! They got to him already?" Zolo cried over the echoing explosion. Rowan's throat tightened to the point of pain as she searched desperately for any sign of Igaram. A dark shadow erupted from the Captain beside Rowan.

"_I liked that guy!_" Luffy roared with a terrible darkness encasing him.

"Nami, how's the Log Pose?" Zolo demanded, jumping into his first-mate duties while his Captain rampaged.

"It's all set," she stuttered in response.

"Then bring it! We're setting sail! Rowan, go to Merry Go and get her ready!" Rowan didn't bother pondering Zolo's orders, she simply did them. With Luffy and Zolo hot on her heels, Rowan sprinted through the destroyed village. "Luffy, wake the other two! I'm going with Rowan to the ship!"

"All right, I'll get 'em!" Luffy peeled off in another direction while Rowan continued on her own path. It didn't take long for the woman to reach the Merry Go, Zolo right beside her. Scaling the side of the ship, Rowan tossed herself over the railing and landed on the middle deck. The harsh cry of a water fowl had Rowan tumbling over her feet and landing in a painful pile. Zolo, unaware of Rowan's situation, jumped the railing and landed right on top of the redhead. Rowan let out a sharp yelp as he landed on her already bruised shoulder.

"Ge' off!" Rowan grunted from underneath the heavy mass of the swordsman. Zolo stumbled off of Rowan looking equally surprised to her aggravation. Another harsh quake had Rowan turning her anger of the saddled duck. How he had gotten on their ship was a mystery that Rowan didn't have time to figure out. "Get the anchor," she growled at the swordsman. Zolo scampered off to do as Rowan ordered. With Zolo now occupied, Rowan quickly prepared the sails and had them unfurled. Up near the crow's nest, Rowan could hear screams that sounded a lot like Sanji and Usopp's. Rowan fell backwards and hung from the sails while untying more ropes.

"I got 'em!" Luffy hollered up to the ship just as Zolo finished lifting the anchor aboard. Vivi and Nami's voices floated up to Rowan but were quickly drowned out when the sails unfurled with a loud noise as the wind caught it. Pulling up, Rowan crossed the crow's nest and began to fidget with the ropes in order to get more from the sails.

"Get aboard! We're ready to sail!" Zolo ordered Luffy. Rowan broke through the sails and into the crow's nest where she looked down. Her head fell on her shoulders when she noticed Luffy was actually dragging the two other males behind him; Sanji by his leg, Usopp by his nose.

"We don't have time to look for the bird!" Nami barked at Vivi. Rowan descended from the main mast and landed on the deck.

"But I can't leave him here!" Vivi cried. Rowan made it to Zolo who stood on the back deck and peered down at the two squabbling women.

"Why aren't you two on deck?" Rowan demanded hotly, not finding this the best of times to be fighting. "If you have time to bicker, you have time to be on deck and preparing for sailing."

"Her duck, Karoo, is missing!" The world spun around Rowan as she twisted on her heel to fix a blistering glare on the stowaway duck. "He's supposed to come when she whistles!" Rowan decided that she had had enough of everyone and left Zolo to explain; instead Rowan help Luffy haul the unconscious Sanji and Usopp up on board.

"You mean him? He was on board when we got here." Karoo let out a loud quake as if to prove his presence. The deafening roar of 'there you are' he received had him quickly waddling back to the other end of the ship. With the lost duck found, the two females quickly boarded and joined the rest.

"Rowan! Sail the ship upriver. We can catch the current a little farther up. That'll put us on course faster, at least!" Vivi explained, to which Rowan nodded and began to bellow her orders. Rowan and Zolo fixed the sails and steered the ship to catch said current. Luffy's voice rang across the deck from his spot in front of the lounge.

"I wonder how many agents they'll send after us." Vivi pondered Luffy's words for a few minutes before shaking her head.

"I don't know," she finally admitted. "Baroque Works has about 2,000 members. And I've heard there are other towns like Whiskey Peak in these waters." Nami let out an exasperated sigh.

"We could have a thousand of them after us!"

"It's possible they'd send that many to keep the boss's identity a secret."

"Don't worry, Vi," Rowan called down as she walked up the stairs to the lounge. "Just concentrate on staying healthy and well. We'll concentrate on keeping you alive and out of harm's way." Rowan froze Luffy to the floor with a cold glare. The boy began to find anything but Rowan highly interesting. "And I do mean _out of harm's way._" Rowan continued her glare for a moment longer before turning away. She decided to ignore the sound of Luffy blowing a raspberry at her back. Sanji's howl didn't interest Rowan enough for her to stop from entering the lounge. The two solid 'thwacks' that came through the closed lounge door simply told Rowan that Nami had stopped the shouting. Going to the fridge, Rowan wanted nothing more than to munch on a pear but forced herself to grab a glass and fill it with cleansed water from the sink. The woman drank deeply before wrinkling her nose while rolling her shoulder blades. The bruised muscles were still extremely tender, no thanks to Zolo and his inability to watch where he landed.

"What are you doing here Ms. All Sunday?" Vivi's voice shattered the silence of the lounge causing Rowan's entire form to jerk in a spasm. Adrenaline pouring through her veins, Rowan burst from the lounge with a surge of strength that caused the lounge door to ricochet off the lounge wall and bounce back; the hinges gave way under Rowan's unmoving arm as she caught it on the bounce.

Sitting in front of Rowan, balanced perfectly on the railing, was a woman scarcely dressed in a cowgirl outfit; leather fringe and all. Black shoulder length hair fell down the woman's back as she turned a chocolate colored eye to Rowan which held an extraordinary large pupil.

"Well, hello there. That was quite an entrance," the strange woman applauded, pulling back her lips in a smile and showing perfect white teeth.

"What do you think you're doing on my ship?" was what tumbled out of Rowan's mouth. Eyes narrowed threateningly and arms crossed, Rowan strengthened her stance and met the woman head on. Her sudden territorial thoughts didn't bother Rowan; no pirate liked a stranger on their ship. It usually resulted in blood being spilt. The fact that Vivi obviously didn't like this long-legged woman gave Rowan all the contexts she needed to know that throwing this woman overboard was perfectly fine.

"She's Mr. 0's partner! She was the only one who knew the boss's true identity. So we followed her and found out who the boss was!" The woman gave Rowan one more smirk before turning back to the rest of the crew that remained in the middle deck. Placing her sharp chin in the palm of her hand, the woman stated calmly,

"Actually I let you follow me."

"That was nice," Luffy chimed.

"We knew that! But then you told the boss we'd learned his true identity!"

"Well,_ that_ wasn't nice!"

"Luffy?"

"Yeah, Rowan?"

"Shut up." Luffy's cheeks expanded like a chipmunks as his little nose scrunched up with displeasure. Rowan ignored her Captain in favor of staring down the back of the stranger's head.

"Just want do you want?" Vivi screamed at the raven haired female. Rowan wanted to toss the woman overboard simply because of how much distress she was obviously causing Vivi. The girl had just watched her loyal companion die in a wall of flames; she needed to be down in the girl's room sleeping and mourning, not facing this trespasser.

"I'm curious. You seemed so earnest I just had to help you. A Princess declaring war on Baroque Works to save her country…how pathetic!" Vivi's face contorted into something beyond pain. Rowan didn't bother thinking through her body's next motions; it came to her unconsciously and Rowan knew it felt right. Her hands fell deep into her pockets and, despite the pain in her shoulder, her fingers wrapped around the cold steel that resided in them. The brass knuckles felt comforting in Rowan's hands. Her brain had been so preoccupied in obtaining her own weapons that she hadn't noticed both Sanji and Usopp take up positions on either side of the woman; Usopp with his slingshot ready and Sanji a gun in hand. Nami's bo-staff was released from the holster on her hip. Zolo had unsheathed Wado.

"Hey, you know what you're doing, right?" Usopp called over the stranger to Sanji.

"Not really," the chef admitted. "But it looked like my beloved Ms. Wednesday was in danger!" Rowan saw the muscles in the stranger's shoulders go slack, her head going forward an inch.

"Don't point—" Usopp shrill cry took to the gray sky. Rowan watched with her eyes going wide as both he and Sanji were…thrown over the railing by a force Rowan could see. "—those things at me. It's dangerous." The sound of Nami's bo-staff and Wado hitting the ground echoed in Rowan's ears. Sanji and Usopp's body hitting the deck quickly followed.

"She must have eaten a Devil Fruit—!"

"She has Devil Fruit powers?" Zolo bellowed.

"What kind of power was that?" Nami yelped.

"She's beautiful!" Sanji was the next one Rowan was going to throw over the side of the ship. The woman let out a soft chuckle.

"Don't get excited. I'm not on an assignment, so I have no reason to fight you." Rowan clenched the brass knuckles in her hands. She wanted nothing more than to slam them in to the back of this woman's head but refused to go in blind. As if tossed from Luffy's head, the boy's straw hat flew through the air and caught on the woman's hand. "So, you're the Captain of the Strawhat Pirates, eh? Monkey D. Luffy?" Luffy was instantly in arms over his hat being taken.

"Give me back my hat! That's picking a fight!" the Captain shouted. From behind the main mast Rowan heard Usopp force out through chattering teeth,

"You're our enemy! Now get lost!" The stranger plopped Luffy's hat down on top of her purple cowboy one.

"What rotten luck. You're being hunted by Baroque Works just because you befriended a princess. And you, Princess, your only protection is a bunch of pirates. But the worst luck of all is where your Log Pose is sending you!" The woman gave a little smirk. "You're headed for a place called Little Garden. I guess we needn't bother killing you after all. You'll never reach Alabasta or see Sir Crocodile's face."

"We'll show you! Now give me back my hat!" Usopp was following Sanji and this strange woman Rowan decided when he began to shout badly thought out insults.

"Anyone can stand around and yell," the stranger chuckled. She removed the hat from her head and flicked it back to Luffy. "But to sail knowing into mortal danger is just silly." Reaching into her corset top, the woman tossed a Eternal Pose down to Vivi. "Here. You'll be able to bypass difficulty with that. It points to the Island of Nothing, which is one stop before Alabasta. It's route that even our agents don't know about, so no one will follow you."

"Wait! Is she one of the good guys?" Nami pondered aloud.

"Why would you give us this?" Vivi demanded loudly.

"It's probably a trap." Rowan couldn't agree more with Zolo.

"Who knows?" In the deepest part of her heart Rowan could honestly say that she had never before loved Luffy as she did in that moment when the boy reached out and snatched the Eternal Pose in his hand. With one powerful clench, the frame and glass gave way under Luffy's flesh.

"Who needs that thing?" Luffy huffed with all the importance of a rooster. Nami was quick to put him back in his place with a solid kick to the head.

"Are you crazy? She just gave us an easy route! What if she really was trying to help us?"

"She's not deciding what course we take!"

"I see. That's too bad." Luffy refused to acknowledge any of Nami's nagging. With his nose in the air and his teeth clenched against his anger, the boy scoffed.

"I don't like her. She blew up the guy with the rollers." Rowan felt her heart skip a beat as her mind try to understand what Luffy had just said. Her stomach contorted with anger, making her feel sick.

"You…killed Igaram?" The woman gave Rowan another smile over the shoulder; the redhead wanted nothing more than to punch it off.

"Yes." Rowan felt the knot in her stomach tighten. The soft smile turned into something mocking. "You make it sound as if that will be the only thing we do?" The unsaid threat didn't get pass Rowan.

"You won't touch Vivi."

"Are you going to stop us?" The brown eyes studied Rowan from the top to bottom. A strange pressure touched the back of Rowan's head. Red locks fell into Rowan's eyes as her hair was released from her beanie; said clothing falling to the ground. "Red hair, green eyes, hot temper…you must be a Clodagh." The entire length of Rowan's spine tightened and forced the woman to stand straighter. The woman turned away from her and looked down to Vivi. "You take up a band of rookie pirates that hides a failed member of a humiliated clan. Do you know they bred betrayal in their genes?"

The world collapsed around Rowan, leaving only her and the stranger in front of her.

"A clan of hot blooded brutes that cut their own family's throat for the sake of their 'honor'. Their clan has been bathed in their own blood since the beginning."

It wasn't a familiar rage. It started off cold and hard between her shoulder blades, seeping throughout her muscles and clotting at her heart. A blanket of shadowy madness wrapped tightly around her. Her mind was blank, clear in its thoughts of ruin. Rowan wished this woman death; Rowan wished for this woman to face a death on a level so atrocious that the bravest of man would pale should her thoughts be heard. Her breath came in deep, filling her frozen lungs and drove her silent heart forward.

"The royal family was destroyed by—"

"Not another word," Rowan gritted out through clenched teeth. She didn't notice the pain that came from her palms as her short nails cut into flesh. Her arms shook with great quakes that only dug her nails in further. Unbeknownst to Rowan, but very clear to those in front of her, the woman's eyes had darkened with her barely restrained wrath. "Don't ye say one more word about me family." Green clashed with tremendous spark as the woman turned her bored looking brown eye back to her. "Or I'll kill ye." The small smirk that crossed the strange woman's lips only added to the storm that raged in her stomach.

"Such loyalty to a traitorous clan."

Red. The world was bathed in red.

The scream boiled up from Rowan's diaphragm, building in strength as it went up her chest and exploded from of her mouth in a glorious war cry. The world was gone and the only thing that Rowan recognized was the pulse that still beat in the woman's throat. Rowan had to stop that. All of the woman's weight went to her toes as she launched herself forward, arm pulled back in preparation to attack. Her anger was all consuming; capturing her mind in its unrelenting grasp and throwing her in the fray.

It pushed forward, shifting Rowan's weight and sending her tumbling head over rear and over the railing next to the woman. The suspense of falling fluttered in Rowan's stomach as she plummeted to the middle deck and landed with a 'whoosh' as the air was forced from her lungs. But unlike most, Rowan's mind didn't notice the lack of oxygen; it only noticed the danger and the muscles in Rowan's body lunged. She flew to her feet, prepared for battle. Warmth landed on Rowan's shoulder and the woman instinctively turned to it with her arm coming up to attack. Her muscles yearned for release in the form of a blow; her nose searched for the scent of blood to fuel it the muscles; her eyes searched for the defeat that always filled her opponents.

The onyx black of Luffy's eyes cut the edge off of Rowan's fury. Luffy's face was the exact opposite of the inner turmoil that stormed within the redhead. The brass knuckled fist was a simple hair's width from Luffy's cheek; Rowan could feel the heat radiating off his skin. The calm didn't last long though, and Rowan burst away from Luffy storming across the deck. The storage room door bashed shut behind Rowan, followed by the trap door that led to the women's room. The brass knuckles were tossed brutally across the room, denting the walls. Blooded hands tore off the shirt that hung to Rowan's frame. When it caught around Rowan's head the woman simply tore it to shreds and tossed the remains on the ground.

Rowan's breathing was rapid, coming in with short burst through her nose. Her body was still shaking. Rowan began to pace. Her thoughts were running wild, switching from washing her shoulder wound to destroying something. She couldn't stay in one place or on one topic. Rowan's chest was too restricted. She needed space for the walls of the room were almost closing in on her. She needed to feel something give under her hands. She needed to run off the sudden energy that fueled her body and kept her rage alive. She was running out. She needed to do something. She needed space. She needed to maim. Pressure was coming down upon her, filling her chest and making it harder to breath. Her mind was become to disorganize to even finish a thought before another invaded.

The woman's room spun around, bringing up Rowan's empty stomach and forcing her to grab hold of the bar. There was too much anger. It was building up and pooling over. She had to get rid of it before it became too much; before it overcame her again.

The scent of steel and sweat that filled Rowan's nose along with the distinct spice of male, cut through the chaos of Rowan's mind and released her from the torturous feelings of panic. Callused hands took Rowan and forced her on to one of the barstools that lined the bar. Rowan was too distracted by her thoughts of turmoil to give much thought to the newcomer when the scent and cool hands were so calming.

"Breath deep," a rumbling voice ordered. Rowan focused on the voice and did as it said, her eyes closing as the hands forced her forward. Her hot forehead rested on the cool surface of the bar. The hands left for a moment, followed by the sound of the small refrigerator under the bar opening and closing. Freezing cold was pressed against the tender muscles of Rowan's shoulder. "Did I do this?"

"No," Rowan answered Zolo, keeping her arms limp at her side. Rowan couldn't ponder why she was suddenly calm again. Her anger had evaporated into thin air the second Zolo's deep voice had rumbled across Rowan's eardrum. With each passing moment, Rowan's rage filled muscles loosened. She was just…tired now. "Poison needle."

"That explains the bruise," Zolo agreed, removing the ice pack he had made from the large bruise and glaring at the small wound that lay in the middle. It reminded Zolo of an IV mark. Rowan furrowed her brows when her mind refused to repress what she had done moments ago. Lifting her arms, Rowan buried herself under them. "Relax," came from behind her. Rowan let out a deep breath, her tension leaving with it.

'_I almost hit Luffy…' _she acknowledged with intense self-loathing. It didn't appeal to Rowan's unstable brain that her punch wouldn't have done much to the rubber boy since he was, after all, made of rubber. All Rowan could think about was that she had raised her hand to _her_ captain. On most ships that would warrant death. And yet, that wasn't what terrified Rowan the most. The fact that she had completely and utterly _lost _it was what absolutely petrified her. A Clodagh's best weapon was their rage. It made them faster, stronger and was the salve that bathed their wounds and gave them the strength to continue even while their guts slopped out of their stomach cavity. However, that same rage was a double-headed blade. A Clodagh's rage was their best weapon and also their greatest fault. Her father had warned her continuously throughout her time with him on how important it was for her to keep her anger in check. While the wrath gave a Clodagh fuel to fight it also what polluted the mind and took way their humanity.

Rowan hadn't realized it she had been mumbling part of her thoughts aloud. Zolo was all too happy to bring it to her attention.

"So what you almost hit Luffy?" Aggravation pooled in Rowan's gut. Turning on the swordsman that still held the ice pack to her shoulder, the woman struck him with a steely gaze.

"I attacked the captain!" she said, as if that explained everything. And to most men, on most pirate crews, it would have.

"And I tried to kill him. We don't have a really smart Captain. Why are you freaking out over something so trivial?" Rowan could say with completely honesty that Zolo was the only man on the sea that had ever, or would ever, say that. And all it did was prove to Rowan that he had most definitely not be raised by pirates. Zolo's brows furrowed as he recognized the disbelief on Rowan's face. "Luffy doesn't give a damn. If he thinks it'll help that idiot will gladly fight with any of us. You _stab _the boy on a daily basis during breakfast. He deserves it half the time. Stop being such a woman." Rowan shot the man a look that could have killed a lesser man; or at the very least, a man with more intelligence. Turning her head away from the swordsman behind her and let it fall with a 'thud' on to the bar.

"Why do I even bother having conversation with you?"

"Because I'm the only one who can put up with your antics, Princess."

"_Antics?_" Rowan screeched. She turned around, prepared to give the green haired man a piece of her mind but instead of him still standing behind her, Zolo had strutted towards the exit, not in the least bit concerned for her now. If she could screech at him then Zolo wasn't worried.

Rowan followed after Zolo, prepared to continue her assault but instead found herself back on deck with Luffy in her face. Rowan's stomach plummeted, prepared for screaming and punches thrown. The giant smile plastered on Luffy's face was the last thing she was expecting.

"Rowan! I think it's gonna snow again!" Rowan spotted most of the males at the front of the ship where they were gathering. She could hear Nami and Vivi speaking above, telling her they were near the lounge. Luffy bounced in front of Rowan bringing back her attention. "It's gonna snow again, I just know it!" Rowan found her jaw working, it insisted on opening and closing, but words were currently above her.

"It's not that it doesn't snow here but the ocean back there was different. It was crazy because of the seven magnetic fields coming from Reverse Mountain," Vivi answer in place of Rowan as she leaned over the railing in front of the lounge and looked down at Luffy and Rowan. "Still, we can't relax yet. The seas may not be as rough as they were when we started but they'll definitely be worse than normal oceans. Don't forget the cardinal rule—never underestimate the Grand Line!" Rowan found herself even more thankful than she had ever been before to know Vivi. Finally she wasn't the only voice of warning on the ship.

Sanji suddenly burst from the lounge, a tray of drinks in hand. Rowan watched Luffy hurry to the other males and jump into Nami's folding chair. As he scurried down the stairs Sanji paused at Rowan and, with a smile that beamed like the sun. The tray, Rowan now saw, was packed with ice drinks, each with a bendy straw and small umbrella.

"Would you like one, Rowan-sweet?" With hesitant fingers, Rowan took a glass. The blond smiled at her again before climbing up the mast and to the front deck."Wanna try a special drink I made?" Sanji called out to them all. Rowan looked up in time to see hands, wing and foot raised into the air with the loud choral of 'yeah' ringing from the males. It was easy for Rowan to see that it was Zolo's foot.

"Are they supposed to be doing that?" Vivi screeched from in front of the lounge. Rowan looked at the cold drink in her hand before back to the front deck. Her lips twitched, trying their hardest to hide the smile. She had threatened the Captain; unintentionally, but threatened none the less. Her anger had gotten the best of her but instead of having her hung or thrown overboard, Luffy had taken it in strides.

"He must be stupid," Rowan chuckled, no longer able to keep it in. With a smile going from ear to ear, Rowan sucked on the straw and her mouth was instantly filled with a wondrous mixture of lemonade and raspberry.

'_But he's a good kind of stupid…_'

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Rowan's hands dipped into the sudsy water. With a sponge in one hand and a plate in the other, the woman began to wash off left over food particles and smudges. After a quick rinse, Rowan handed the now clean plate to Luffy with apprehension. Luffy, oblivious to his boatswain's panic snatched up the plate and dried it with a rag. Rowan proceeded to pick up another plate but didn't relax until the one in Luffy's was placed with the other dry plates. Already Luffy had broken two plates due to his inability to stay focus.

The quiet of the lounge was peaceful to Rowan as she and Luffy did the dinner's dishes. Only they and Sanji remained after dinner. Through the porthole that was laid out in front of the sink, Rowan could see that the sun was setting.

"Who has first watch tonight?" Rowan asked the room.

"Nami-san," Sanji answered. Rowan handed Luffy another plate. When the boy about dropped it due to his looking out the port hole, Rowan let out a snarl. Luffy flinched.

"Luffy! If you break another plate I'll cut your rations for a month and your beli next time we cash in!" Luffy's eyes went wide in horror, as his jaw dropped. His arm came up as if to defend himself from the redheaded female.

"But I'm captain!"

"And I'm a boatswain! That means it's my duty to make sure we have plates to eat off of!" The loud crack that followed Luffy dropping the plate was an echo to the shattering of Rowan's patients. Rowan snatched Luffy by the back of his red vest and heaved him to the door. Her boot shoved its way up the boy's backside as she kicked him out the door and tossed him over the rail. "_No desserts for you again, EVER!_" she bellowed. The slam of the lounge door was followed by Luffy slamming against it.

"No! I want desserts! Rowan! I'm the captain!" All of the blood in Luffy's face drained when the lounge door shook and half of a blade jetted out inches away from Luffy's stomach. The boy looked down at the blade before screaming and flailing backwards, right over the railing again.

"Oi! I just fixed that door!" Usopp hollered from his spot on the middle deck. Rowan burned holes into the door before going back to the dishes.

"Stupid, the whole lot of them!" she fumed to herself. Sanji's laughter had him on the receiving end of Rowan's green eyed glare. The blond haired man held up his hands in self-defense. The chef came to Rowan's help and began to dry the dishes as she continued cleaning. The peaceful silence fell on the lounge again. Only when the dishes were done and put away did Rowan finally sit down at the table and let out a deep sigh. Placing her head on an outstretched arm, Rowan closed her eyes.

She had second shift that night. With dinner done and cleaned up, she should be going down to the girl's room and getting at least half a night's sleep before Nami came to wake her up. Rowan let out a groan of annoyance. The day had been too long. Green eyes opened again to look across the cloth covered table. Rowan found what had been keeping Sanji distracted in front of her face. Sneaking a look over her shoulder and finding Sanji distracted, Rowan lifted her head and took a quick peek.

The book's cover had a rose on it along with script for the title. Rowan was quick to pull away from the book when Sanji moved. When he exited the lounge, the book seemingly forgotten, Rowan stared at the closed door for a moment longer then pulled the book closer. With deft fingers, Rowan hide the book on her person and with a 'good night' to the others, went down to the girl's room. Absent mindedly, Rowan pulled down her bunk from the ceiling. She eased into her hammock and removed the book from under her clothing.

Callused fingers gently caressed the hardback cover. With baited breath, Rowan opened the book to a page near the middle. Almost instantly her eyes were assaulted by wonder. A picture took up the whole of one page. The creature's face was monstrous. With a large, flat nose the color of dirt came out from a large head. Thick fur edged the head forming a giant mane. Mighty teeth jetted from the beast's furred jaw, the same color as white pearls. Deadly looking horns curled near his soft ears, before turning into great points. Cold eyes glowered from the page, crisp in their rage, and golden in color.

Rowan flipped through a few more pages, unable to understand the black print until she found another picture. This picture was very different from the last. A woman, beautiful with her pale skin and dark brown hair, made up the picture. Her thin shoulders were only highlighted by the golden dress that fell off her shoulders. In her hands was the same rose that decorated the front of the book. Rowan's eyes froze on her hand as it traced near the hand of the picture. The sickness of jealousy pooled in her stomach.

The woman's hand was pale, like a smooth moon. Her fingers were long and nimble, her nails even and painted white on the ends. Not a single scratch marred the perfection of her gentle looking hands. Her wrists were light, made up of fine bones. Rowan traced a finger with a frown. Her hands were tanned to match light dirt. Knuckles were discolored and swollen. Rowan had long fingers, but they weren't slender; fat from old breaks and two were slightly crocked. The only white on her hands were the scars that crisscrossed across her fingers and down her palms, along with the occasional burn scar from her work with explosives.

A sudden whirlwind of angry feelings burst in Rowan's stomach. She had accepted a long time ago that there was very little 'feminine' about her. She had a warrior's body. Normally she didn't mind her athletic build; it was what usually made her come out on top while most women ended up dead or badly beaten. But now, looking at the drastic difference between the two hands, Rowan couldn't help but feel insignificant to comparison. With her blood still boiling in supposedly righteous jealously, Rowan shoved the book up into the empty compartment that would hold her hammock when not in use. She then slumped into her hammock and closed her eyes.

Dreams of onyx black eyes and soft feminine hands made that near impossible.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The day was hot and humid and Rowan was in misery. Dressed in her breast binds and a pair of slack shorts of breathable fabric, Rowan melted in the crow's nest. What little she could get of her hair was pulled into an inch long pigtail at the back of her head. The beanie was forgotten due to the heat it kept in. Sweat poured from the female due to the humidity. She had loved her late night watch; usually it got cold at night on the sea due to the winds, but she had been comfortable the entire night. Now, she wanted nothing more than to sink into the water below and stay there until dusk. Rowan was doing a horrible job at watch but the rest of the crew was on high due to the jungle island they were just an hour sail from.

"Rowan!" Nami called up from in front of the lounge. Rowan didn't move from her position of laying down in the crow's nest, her chin propped up on the side, her belly on the ground and her feet hanging out the sides as well. "Do you see any signs of civilization?" Waves lapped against the side of the ship. "_Rowan!_"

"It's too damn hot," came the gurgled groan from the highest point of the ship.

"Rowan doesn't do well in heat," Vivi came to the redhead's rescue, giving Nami a wry smile. Luffy bounced across the ship and latched on to the railing in front of the two girls.

"The second island of the Grand Line!" he cheered what he had been chanting for the past hour. "We made it! We made it!" Rowan moved only slightly so she could glare down at the top of the rubber boy's head. It was simply too humid to have that much energy. She'd have yelled at him had she had the energy.

"We've got to be careful," Vivi explained to the gathering crew. "I'm worried about what Ms. All Sunday said." Rowan found enough energy to bristle at the mention of the strange woman who had boarded their ship without permission.

"You mean there are monsters?" Usopp stuttered out through chattering teeth.

"I dunno. Could be."

"Don't encourage, Vivi," Rowan's strained voice echoed down. Sanji pulled his cigarette from his mouth and blew a stream of smoke from his lungs.

"We'd better find provisions since we didn't stock up in Whisky Peak," he decided, while placing the cigarette back between his lips. Merry Go continued on the steady current and within half an hour the ship was in a river channel and floating through the island. The loud groan of misery from the crow's nest confirmed the rest of the crew's thoughts; it was getting hotter. The waxy looking leaves were holding in the humidity of the jungle and forcing it down on their ship.

"Wow, this island's practically uncharted and overgrown." Rowan glowered at the tall trees and thick leaves. Vines and other plants choked the bottom of the hard trees.

"This is Little Garden," Vivi pondered with suspicion.

"That's crazy. Who would give a name like that to a place like this?" Rowan brought her feet in and stood up in the crow's nest. "There's nothing little here! I mean everything's huge! I've never seen plants like these in any book." Rowan had to agree with Nami. The forest was made up of plants that were completely foreign to Rowan and she had been on many different islands with many different florae. Rowan about fell out of the crow's nest when a cry cut through the peaceful noises of the jungle. "What was that?" Nami shrieked.

"Aw, Nami, you're so cute when you're scared," Sanji cooed with a blush lightening his cheeks. Rowan watched with narrowed eyes as a strange looking bird broke through the tops of the trees and flew to the blue sky above. "Don't worry. It's just a bird. And this is just a normal jungle. There's nothing to be afraid of!" And as if to prove Sanji wrong, one of the loudest 'booms' Rowan had ever heard tore through the jungle and echoed in her chest.

"Does that sound like a normal jungle?" Nami screamed at the chef. Rowan stood up in the crow's nest, and began to survey the surrounding jungle. She dipped her head backwards and sniffed. Rowan couldn't put her finger on it, but something was burning somewhere on the island. Her eyes continued to scan the area and her thoughts were confirmed when she saw thick columns of black smoke rising.

"It's more like a volcano blew its top!" Rowan paused on Usopp's words; the smoke was thick enough to be a volcanic explosion. The explosion was followed by a 'thud' and a scream from Nami. Rowan turned from the thick smoke and found, to her horror, a tiger bleeding from a multitude of wounds. Nami had had enough.

"There's nothing normal about this place!" she screeched with her fists clenched at her sides and her face a nervous shade of pale. "What kind of monster could attack a tiger like that? They're kings of the jungle!" Rowan found herself looking over the crew and her eyes landing on Luffy. Something was wrong with the Captain. He was shaking.

"I saw we don't set foot on this island!" Usopp nodded as if his words settled it all. Nami nodded along with the long nose. Rowan continued to watch her captain as his shoulders shook.

"Yeah. Let's just wait on the ship for the Log Pose to reset and get the heck away from here! But…we've got to get to Alabasta fast."

"Sanji!" the rubber boy suddenly called out, causing everyone to jump. "I need a box lunch!" Rowan frowned gently in confusion. Was he shaking because he was hungry? She could believe that.

"A box lunch?"

"Right! A pirate box lunch!" Luffy turned to his crew and Rowan knew with a glance at his expression what was wrong; the boy was about to wet himself like a puppy due to his unconcealed excitement. "I smell adventure!"

"You smell sweat," Rowan growled, having no patience for her captain. Rowan leaned against the main mast and fell to her backside. Her legs stretched out in front of her, feet bare in all their large glory. Her shoulders slumped as her head hung; the heat was draining out all her energy. Nami wasn't having that problem.

"Wait a minute, you! Where do you think you're going?" Nami screeched.

"On an adventure!" was Luffy's immediate response. His monkey smile went from ear to ear and longer as jumped from foot to foot with his energy. "Wanna come?" Nami gave no answer, and only fell into her depression. Luffy, seeing Nami was of no use, quickly rounded on his chef. "Sanji, my lunch!" he bellowed in his 'captain's' voice. Sanji only rolled his eyes and continued to the lounge.

"Okay, okay. Keep your hat on."

"Can I come, too?" Vivi asked, excitement sugaring her words. Rowan was instantly more awake. Luffy was one thing, the boy could handle almost anything thrown at him; however, he was constantly having things thrown at him.

"Yeah, yeah, sure!"

"Not you, too!"

"Why not? I'll just brood if I sit around here. This'll keep me busy while the Log Pose resets! I'll be all right. Karoo will protect me." Rowan frowned along with Nami when the duck's jaw dropped and he began to shake.

"The duck's scared quack less."

"I'll fix you a sweet heart lunch, princess," Sanji called from the lounge.

"Could you give Karoo a drink, too?"

"Are you sure about this Vivi?" The blue hair turned to the red head. "Luffy's a bit of a magnet for trouble." Vivi smiled brightly.

"I'll be fine, Rowan." A brow was raised but no more words spoken, and Rowan left Vivi to her own device. Luffy would protect her. The two disappeared into the jungle with smiles on their faces.

"Ms. Wednesday sure is brave," Usopp commented with surprise.

"She had to be to infiltrate that gang of crooks."

"It's a trait of the Nefertari family," Rowan smiled, leaning her head against the mast. "Her dad's the same way. Before this storm caused by Crocodile, the island was a beautiful, prosperous place thanks to the royal family." A loud crack echoed across the ship when Zolo popped his neck. He stood up from his spot on the deck and headed to the side.

"I've got time to kill, too. I think I'll take a walk."

"Take a walk?" Usopp screeched. Before Zolo could get far from the ship, Sanji came out of the lounge.

"Wait, Zolo!" A grunt was heard from the departing swordsman. "We're running out of food. If you come across anything that looks edible, bring it back." Zolo turned back to his original bearing with a node.

"Will do. I'll bag something you could never kill." Rowan wasn't surprised at all by Sanji's sudden cry of outrage; she was actually expecting it.

"Hold it right there!" Zolo's grunt was a bit more forced this time around. With his upper lip twitching with his rage and his eyes narrowed dangerously, Sanji slammed his foot against the railing that lined the back deck. "Them's fightin' words! You think you can bag a bigger beast than I can?"

"Definitely!"

"_I challenge you to a hunt!_" Sanji bellowed. Without a second thought, Sanji jumped down from the ship and headed into the woods with Zolo. "It's a contest over the most kilos of meat."

"Why not tons? Sounds good to me," Zolo shrugged before they both disappeared into the vegetation. With everyone else leaving Rowan saw the opportunity for what it was. Standing up, Rowan snatched up her shirt, earlier discarded due to the heat, and slung it over her head. The Doskoi Panda logo covered the entire front of her white shirt and the sides were completely gone.

"Rowan?" Nami whined as the redhead jumped the side of the ship, boots and socks in hand.

"Stay here and guard the boat," Rowan shouted in a muffled voice as she tossed on a sock and boot with the other in her mouth. When her shoe was tied, the woman hopped off with a shout of, "Clean the fridge," before she too disappeared into the jungle.

The humidity only got worse as Rowan continued deeper in to the jungle. Slapping monstrous mosquitoes that tried to make a meal out of her, Rowan followed an animal trail through the hard shelled trees. Rowan couldn't call the outer protection of the trees bark; it was too hard and waxy feeling. As she toured the island, another loud boom shattered the silence. A few sniffs confirmed Rowan's thoughts of an active volcano being part of the strange island.

Rowan was soon forced to what appeared to be a break off from the river she had just left due to the oppressing heat. Kneeling down at the bank's edge, Rowan looked into the slightly murky water with a bit of disgust. Sadly, she had forgotten to take water from the ship. The woman reached into the water, cupping the liquid.

She had only a one a second to throw her arm in front of her face before all hell broke loose. The creature burst through the water with a blood chilling hiss. Intense pain seared up Rowan's arm. Something in the back of Rowan's mind forced Rowan forward as the creature pulled her into the water. A small gasp of air was pulled in through her open mouth before water clogged every hole in her head. Blood filled the water as her world began to spin with the creature that had her in its mouth. Air was becoming scares and black dots began to blot Rowan's sight as both pain and lack of oxygen did their thing. The shoulder socket that kept Rowan's arm attached to her body was a mass of concentrated pain.

After far too long the spinning finally stopped and Rowan felt the pressure on her arm give. Rowan, seconds away from passing out, lashed out hard with her feet. She hit something solid and used that solid to shoot herself out of the water and on to the bank. Rowan forced herself to forget air and scrambled away from the water. The loud hiss was issued again before the monster of the deep burst out of the water and on to land.

'_It's a land creature?' _Rowan's panicked mind spat out before she forced herself back even further, her arm tucked into her stomach. When she was finally able to get rid of the water in her eyes, Rowan found herself face to face with one of the biggest crocodilian beasts Rowan had ever seen. The next thought Rowan had was one simple word. '_Fuck._'

Rowan stumbled to her feet as the crocodile opened its jaw, showing 66 teeth that glistened with Rowan's blood. She felt like puking, but that could have also been due to the pain. The crocodile's tail swished back and forth as it continued to crawl towards her on short legs. The beast was easily twenty feet in length from tip of its snout to its tail and easily weighed close to a ton. She glared at the beast as its dark, glassy eyes glared right back.

"Wanna go asshole?" she snarled at the reptile. The crocodile hissed its challenge right back. Rowan, arm still tucked into her stomach, began to circle the beast. The small eyes on either side of its head followed her. Rowan didn't want to fight the teeth of the beast. When Rowan went too far for the creature to see her anymore, it let out one of its hisses and the monster of a tail swung. Rowan was quick to realize what the use of the tail was then. Her legs shoved Rowan into the air as the tail swung under her feet, and tried to sweep her into the beast's mouth. Woman and creature continued to circle.

Reaching into the pocket of her shorts, Rowan pulled out the round grenade. She couldn't fight the teeth; she couldn't wrestle with a useless arm; so, she would blow shit up. Dancing around the crocodile, Rowan was given her chance within seconds of pulling out the explosive and releasing the pin that kept it from blowing up on her. The crocodile turned to Rowan, going for another leg sweep, and opened its jaws wide. The instinct to close its mouth the second it so much as felt a sweat drop propelled the beast to close its mouth down and swallow as soon as Rowan's grenade touched its tongue.

Rowan didn't stick around and quickly dove behind one of the strange trees. The loud 'boom' and rain of blood told Rowan all she needed to know; she won.

"And that's exactly how it's going to go down against Crocodile," she sniffed with as much dignity as a bleeding victim could. Looking down at her arm, the intense pain coming back as adrenaline began to fade, Rowan couldn't help but scoff, "With a little less of my blood being spilt hopefully." The multiple wounds on her arm were jagged and bleed profusely; she could easily see muscle and bone through the holes that went clear through her skin. With teeth grit, she tried to move her fingers. A barely repressed scream ripped through her throat. Tears of pain wheeled up in her eyes as she watched all but her pinkie move.

"I can live without a pinkie," she gritted out with a strained voice. With much difficulty, Rowan pulled her shirt and ripped most of it into binds that she used to make a quick patch up of her arm. The rest of the shirt she used to make a sling. Her breast binds were almost completely red. Already bugs were starting to buzz around at the scent of blood and sweat. "Get away ya damn blood suckers." Rowan stumbled to her feet and started back to the ship; she had to have Nami stitch up her arm before she really did lose too much blood. "Great way to die…blood lose by some croc." Rowan ducked her head under a low hanging branch before looking up and spotting a sight she never thought she'd be so glad to see. "Usopp!"

The sharpshooter remained where he was, a smile on his face. His bandana shaded most of his features.

"Oi, Usopp!" she called out again, stumbling towards him. "Help me get back to the ship. What are you even doing off it anyway? I thought you were—" Rowan looked into the face of the man. No eyes greeted her back. A curse was half way off her lips when darkness consumed her world.


	25. Chapter 25: Blow Out That Candle!

**Author's Note:**_**…hi. So, I'm sure you've noticed my…absence. Well! Believe it or not I actually have a valid excuse! :D I started college two months ago and you all wanna know something? They work your butt off! I also joined my college's equestrian team, have a part time job and continue my volunteer work at my old barn. And fair warning to all you high school kiddies! College classes may be shorter but the homework/studying you have to do, actually takes up more time than high school. If you do it right that is. **_

_**Oh! Also, for those who read my previous stories on Quizilla, you can blame a certain blue haired creation of mine for the delay in this as well. She decided that she was going to take front and center of my creativity and forced me to write about her. I'm trying to decide if I want to just go ahead and post it the redone version, or keep to what I originally planned and just stick to this until I'm done. Ya'll can help me decide. **_

_**Sorry about the wait! Hope you enjoy. **_

_**PS. Special thanks to Fuyutaro son for helping me understand the money system in One Piece. **_

_**PSS. Forgive any errors you may find. I was only able to review about half of it...sorry.  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rowan. **

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Blow Out That Candle!**

A heavy grunt left Rowan as she was tossed to the ground and unable to catch herself. She glowered at the white block holding her legs hostage. The strange restraints were only attached to her legs, unlike Zolo and Nami, who had them on their ankles and wrists. Rowan, dragged by the strange man with dark dreadlocks, couldn't put up much of a fight even with her hands free. Her arm was currently completely useless. Straining to look through tears, Rowan found that darkness was a lot better than the situation she was currently in. Two giants (and she did mean giants with the men easily reaching fifty feet in stature) were laid out on the ground, blood pooling under one, as the other was held down by the same material that kept Rowan's legs together. Standing next to the giants stood a tall candle of sorts with a jack 'o lantern smile carved into it. The candle sneered down at Rowan while multiple flames burned at the top on smaller candles.

"Rowan!" Vivi screamed, causing Rowan to look over. Vivi, her legs also encased by the strange material, was looking at her with horror filled eyes. A woman Rowan had never seen before held the struggling Princess. Rowan couldn't look at the woman for long though; she was simply wearing way to much yellow. "Are you okay?" Rowan looked down at her blood covered body before giving Vivi a look that made her blush.

"Nefertari! I thought you were with Luffy!" Nami cried out. Vivi's face blushed face quickly drained of color as she averted eye contact. The trench-coat man that had dragged Rowan through the woods let out a derogatory scoff.

"If you mean Strawhat, I got rid of him," he declared. Zolo snorted aloud.

"Oh yeah?" Rowan spat out blood as trench-coat dragged her to the strange candle. She almost missed another female that sat on a blanket. With some struggle, trench coat had her ankle deep in the base which the candle sat on with the help of an even stranger man.

Rowan couldn't honestly believe this man was real. His oval face and pug-like features only made his hairdo, which was a topknot shaped into a three and burning at the top, made Rowan want to gage. Despite his awful, frail features, he was dressed smartly in a bicolored shirt and tan pants. Rowan found herself freezing up as she watched the three man begin to melt and cover her legs. The strange man was a Devil Fruit user; and if Rowan had to guess she would say he had eaten the wax-wax fruit.

Once Rowan was secure, Zolo, Nami and Vivi were forced up onto the candle with her. With a grand motion three man indicated towards the candle.

"Experiences my **EXTRA SPECIAL CANDELABRA**, folks!" The top of the candle began to spin causing the jack o' lantern going around in circles.

"What's that spinning up there?" Nami huffed, hands on her hips. Zolo crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now I know how it feels to be a candle on a birthday cake." Rowan burned holes into Zolo with her eyes.

"Really?" she demanded over Vivi who separated her from the other two.

"I can't move my legs," Nami huffed some more. Her bottom lips were beginning to push out into a strong pout.

"He's immobilized us, and I have a feeling it's not because he enjoys our company."

"I'm going to pass out," Rowan grunted.

"Something's raining down on us!" Rowan looked up to see that Vivi spoke truth. White flakes were falling from what appeared to be the sky; the same white as the odd material that surrounded them. An annoying laugh burst from the three man. Rowan wanted to shove her bloody fist down his throat.

"Savor it!" he jeered at them in obvious glee. "My **EXTRA SPECIAL CANDELABRA!**"

"You already said that," Rowan growled. The man completely ignored her.

"The waxy mist raining down on your heads will soon turn you into wax figures! Not even my skill in plastic arts could create such perfect human figures! You'll be wax figures with real souls! Die in the name of art!" Nami's sudden screech had Rowan falling on her butt and sweat pouring from every pour on her body. Rowan was really beginning to feel the blood lose.

"Forget it! We don't want to be your stupid art! Broggy! Don't just lie there! Fight!" Nami screamed at the only giant still awake. "He'll turn you into wax too!"

"You must've eaten all your vegetables as a kid, huh?"

"Zolo?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Pass out already, Princess." Three cackled with his head thrown back. Still using overdramatic hand gestures, the man crowed out,

"It's no use talking to that one. He learned the truth a short while ago! Without realizing his friend Dorry was hurt he slew him after a battle of a hundred years!" Three crossed his arms over his chest. "Were you weeping for your friend, or at your own stupidity?" The man shook his head with a sneer still plastered to his face. "It doesn't matter. What's done is done, you great fool!" The giant, large in both stature and width, gritted teeth that were easily larger than Rowan. His thick full-face beard and horned helmet only made the snarl on his face more fearsome.

"I knew!" the giant thundered out through his clenched teeth. "From the moment we began trading blows I knew Dorry was hiding something!"

"You did?" the man mocked. "You say you knew? Don't lie! If you knew, then why didn't you stop the fight? I didn't see any hint of mercy in your attack."

"Worm, you know nothing of duels and honor. You could never understand why I cried. You know nothing! He was a proud warrior who chose to fight despite his injuries! How could I shame him by refusing him battle?" Rowan found herself swelling with admiration for the giant. Being of a warrior class she respected all other warrior's rights; an unspoken code of honor among fighters that risked their lives daily for the thing they were bred to do. The bellow the giant Broggy unleashed almost shattered Rowan's eardrums, "_When he was willing to suffer so in order to fight, how could I dishonor him by showing mercy?_" Muscles strained under skin as Broggy began to pull at the waxy shackles that kept him pinned to the ground. "But now I know the whole story! And I shall destroy you with my own hands!" The wax that kept his hands and neck pinned began to crack and break. "I owe my friend Dorry that much!"

The explosions Rowan heard earlier on Whisky Peak suddenly made a lot of sense. Trench coat flicked something at Broggy and a hot explosion went off in the giant's face.

'_Another Devil Fruit?_' Rowan yelped, watching Broggy's charred face as the smoke blew away. The yellow women that had been holding Vivi earlier cackled loudly.

"I underestimated him," Three grumbled, his smirk finally whipped off. "Giants are incredibly strong. I never thought he'd be able to break my candle jacket. I'll have to secure him more thoroughly." Rowan watched with great interest as the three man's arm began to melt and morph. The strange white wax changed into a sword twice the size of its crafter. "**WAX-WAX ARTS: SWORDS!**" The man flung his body forward, the blade coming down hard. Rowan flinched when the sword went through Broggy's hand. Three continued to produce three more and pin all of the giant's limbs to the ground with the blades. Rowan barely heard the three man crow over Broggy's screams, "If you move, your hands and feet will be torn off!"

"Broggy!" Nami screamed in horror.

"You cruel monster!"

"What is even going on, Vivi?" Rowan finally questioned, blood dripping to the wax covering her feet. "Who are these people?"

"They're Baroque Work's top members!" Vivi answered, unable to look at Broggy's bleeding limbs any longer. Rowan wasn't surprised at all by that answer. She had been almost certain that was the case. "That's Mr. 3 and Ms. Goldenweek and Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine." Rowan didn't have any trouble distinguishing the two males apart. Mr. 3 was obviously the man with the wax-wax fruit, while Mr. 5 was trench coat; he had a number five patched on to the right breast of his trench coat. The women were harder to differentiate; though, at the moment, it didn't really matter to Rowan.

"By the Kings, these codenames are annoying!" Rowan hissed as Mr. 3 turned to them. Wax flew from the bicolored dressed man.

"Speed up, my **EXTRA SPECIAL CANDELABRA!** Hurry up and turn them into wax figures!" Rowan flinched as the white specks of wax started to rain down harder. The wax had begun to build on top of her knees and head; she could feel it plastering her hair to her scalp. Nami began to cough deeply.

"My chest hurts!" she hacked. Rowan ducked her head closer to her chest and the injured arm held against it.

"The wax is getting in our lungs! He means to turn us into wax figures from the inside out!" Vivi rationalized, covering her hand with a mouth. Mr. 3 started up his annoying cackle again. Rowan groaned as a headache started to form. She truly wished the wax idiot would shut up and let her heal in peace. The pain in her arm was turning to a dull background but her eyes were starting to get black dots; though, the wax settling in her lung probably also played a part in that. Staying hunched over, Rowan continued to sweat and suffer.

"That's right! Agony is the look I seek! Let your bodies become monuments to horror!"

"If it's agony you want, let me go and I'll give you agony," Rowan snarled bitterly. Mr. 3 simply laughed.

"You'll probably die before you even turn into a wax figure! With all that blood you've lost I'm surprised you're even still conscious."

"It's because I'm not a puss like you, you sneaky belly-dragger!"

"Forget your art, you twisted, top-knotted, fiend! How dare you do that to Broggy!" Nami screeched at the wax man before falling into a coughing fit. When it finished she stuck a glare on Mr. 3. "You guys are gonna pay for this! You hear me?" Mr. 3 only laughed.

"Shout your head off!"

"Zolo! Don't just stand there! Do something!" A light sniffling had Rowan looking under her arm and to Broggy. Tears were pouring down his wax covered face. His features were one of pain. Rowan couldn't blame him. If what she had gathered was correct, then the other giant beside Broggy was a friend; a friend he had cut down only due to a trick set up by Mr. 3. He had interfered in a battle of honor between friends and rivals.

Rowan felt the warmth of anger start to boil within her.

"What an expression! That look of tortured bitterness! I love it! Grief! Torment! What a magnificent work of art!" Rowan stood up with great difficulty, the wax cracking in half on her back.

"I can't move my hand! No! I can't die like this! Isn't there some way out?" Nami cried.

"Our bodies are already beginning to harden." Zolo's voice echoed through Rowan like a warm liquid that only fueled her already ragging soul,

"You can still move, can't you giant? A giant without hands and feet is still more useful than a dead man. I can move too…" The smooth sound of a blade exiting a sheath was a cooling balm on Rowan's running thoughts. "…if I cut off my legs. How 'bout we crush these guys together?"

"Your legs?" Nami screamed, obviously enraged by Zolo's supposed stupidity. "You can't be serious! How can you say that at a time like this?"

"Is there a better time to say it? What're you girls doing to do?"

"Do? It's hopeless! Even if you do get down from here, they'll just trap you again!" Vivi agreed with Nami.

"You never know until you try, right? We're dead if we stay here, that's for sure. I say we go out putting up the ugliest fight we can! Why lie down and die for these creeps? Right?" Rowan felt a small smirk twinge at her lips.

"Might as well give 'em hell before we die," Rowan huffed with annoyed determination.

"What's he saying? Is he crazy?" Mr. 5 scoffed, clearly not believing that the swordsman was mad enough to cut off his legs.

"He's bluffing," Mr. 3 said, obviously off the same mind. "He could never do it! He's all talk!" Broggy's laughed boomed in Rowan's ears, giving her heart a stutter before it galloped again.

"You're a cocky lad!" Broggy applauded with his voice full of laughter. "I'd almost lost my will to fight but I'm with you. I like your spirit!" Zolo pulled out another sword.

"You're not serious are you? Without your legs, how will you fight?" Zolo continued on without paying Nami any attention.

"I fight to win." Baroque Works members were starting to finally grasp the mental situation of the Strawhat crew. The panicked expression on Mr. 3's face was all Rowan needed to finalize her plan. She wasn't about to simply stay there and get waxed as Zolo nub'ed off and got himself killed.

"They've lost their minds!" Mr. 5 yelped, obviously just as panicked as Mr. 3. Rowan rolled her shoulders with great difficulty, cracking the wax that was coating her back. Rough breathing had Rowan looking over at Vivi. The determination in her eyes told Rowan what she was going to say before she even said it.

"Wait! I'm with you too!"

"Good," Zolo smirked.

"Not you too, Nefertari!"

"Let's do it!" Broggy thundered loudly. Rowan swung her body, throwing most of her weight into her injured arm, forcing herself through the pain and rush of dizziness. Fresh blood gushed from the bite wounds.

"This is ridiculous! I'll kill you all!" Mr. 3 screamed in horror, his arm turning to wax as he prepared for a finishing blow. Rowan's landed before his. An intense and overbearing amount of pain exploded from Rowan's fist as she slammed the injured limb into the wax at her feet. Blood splattered across the white wax even as a small creator formed under her fist. Rowan felt fingers pop out of place.

The pain in Rowan's arm was temporary overpowered by shock as Rowan watched through glazed eyes as Luffy, Usopp and Karoo screamed while bursting through the forest edge and flying past the Baroque Works members. What they tripped over, Rowan hadn't the slightest; though, she was willing to bet it was their own feet.

"Hey, you jerks! Get ready to die!" Luffy screeched like a howler monkey. The three males crashed, unable to stop their fall. Eventually the three were able to untangle themselves and face off against the four organization members. "Usopp! Bird! Get 'em!" Luffy bellowed, placing his hat back on his head bleeding head.

"All right!" Usopp battle cried. Karoo let out a loud quake.

"Luffy!" Nami screamed in joy. "Usopp!" Rowan let out a pained huff while gripping her now obliterated arm into her chest.

"'Cause getting here a minute ago was simply impossible," she snarled to herself.

"Master, Broggy! We'll avenge you!" Usopp called out to the giant while lowering the goggles on his head down over his eyes and pulling out his green slingshot. Rowan didn't know what the relationship was between giant and sharpshooter but it surprised her beyond words. Giants weren't known for being docile or gentle; especially not the warrior class. The fact that Usopp, a man who runs from his own shadow, was apparently friends with one was mind boggling.

"Batter these creeps beyond recognition and blow them far, far away!" Nami ordered Luffy in hysteria. Rowan was finding it harder to move her chest as the wax became thick once more. The weight was annoying but Rowan noticed that it had stopped some of her bleeding.

"You got it!" Luffy shouted back, cracking his knuckles in front of him. Rowan saw he had a bloody nose. "These guys spoiled the giants' battle!"

"How did they even interrupt the giants' battle?" Rowan questioned those next to her, scrunching up her face in order to remove the wax from her features. There was a rather heavy piece on her eyebrow, forcing the skin there to sag. It was highly annoying. Vivi began to explained, unable to move her neck and look at her.

"Someone put an explosive in the grog we gave Dorry," Rowan assumed that was the dead giant next to Broggy. "And it exploded in Dorry's stomach. When they fought against, Broggy won due to the extent of Dorry's injuries." Rowan's brows furrowed as much as they could thanks to the wax.

"So they did not even face them like men," Rowan snarled. "Though, that doesn't surprise me." Mr. 3 faced off against Luffy, no longer paying attention to those on his wax pedestal. The strange man had his cocky smirk back in place now that he wasn't facing what he suspected was the crazies of the crew. Rowan almost laughed. He hadn't the slightest that Luffy was the most insane out of them all.

"Your head carries the highest price in all the East Blue? The Marines have certainly lowered their standards." Rowan saw the stars fill Luffy's eyes the second his rubbery brain registered Mr. 3.

"Look at that weird hair!" was what fell out of his mouth.

"Shut up, you!"

"Whoa, it's a three! And it's on fire!"

"_Shut up!_"

"I hope you all realize we're doomed," Rowan sighed, finally admitting defeat. Staring down at her feet, she tugged to see if the creator she had caused would be good enough for her to get free. She was having no such luck. If she only she hadn't been attacked by the crocodile.

"Never mind that, Luffy! Break the pillar behind us! We're being turned into wax figures!" Nami screeched. Luffy seemed to finally notice his four crewmembers.

"You're in danger?" he questioned with innocence that only made Rowan wish to throw _him_ to the crocodiles in the river.

"Nope," Zolo shrugged, propping one sword on his shoulder. "No problem here."

"You say that only because you're mind doesn't understand the term 'life-threatening', nor does your mind register it," Rowan huffed, her patience now completely obliterated.

"Your legs are bleeding!" Nami yelped when she looked down at Zolo's legs.

"Yeah, I guess I hacked about halfway through 'em," the swordsman chuckled causing Rowan to roll her eyes.

"You call that no problem?" Nami nagged, no longer sounding like she was in complete hysteria. Zolo chose to ignore her and looked back to his captain.

"Anyway, Luffy could you break the pillar? We'll let you finish up here." Luffy gave his monkey grin.

"Sure!" Mr. 3 let out a scoff, before returning to his smirk.

"I can't let you do that," Mr. 3 stated with cockiness pouring from his very pores. Luffy simply ignored the man. His black eyes traveled up and down the pillar of wax with confidence.

"I don't know what it is but I'm gonna wreck it!" Usopp quickly straddled the saddle on Karoo's back. Rowan's attention was pulled away from everyone else however, when Zolo suddenly moved. The man threw his arm out and up, striking a pose as his other hand made a fist and rested on his hip. Rowan's brows narrowed.

"Swordsman, what are you doing?" Rowan grounded out, gripping her wax covered nose.

"If I'm going to be a statue, I want this pose," was the blunt answer.

"Idiot. This isn't a time to play," Vivi scolded before Rowan could. Nami let out a loud scoff.

"Forget that," she snipped. "Do something to stop your legs from bleeding. It hurts just to look at it."

"Then don't look at it."

"What kind of fool cuts his legs off so he can get away?"

"You got it wrong. I was going to cut my legs off so I can fight."

"That's even stupider."

"Shut up, okay?"

"She has a point," Rowan broke in while trying to crack some of the wax that was freezing her back in place. When her arm screamed in protest to her rolling her shoulders Rowan let the wax be. Once Luffy beat these fools up she could have him beat it from her. "If you have no feet than you can't make a stance. You can't make a stance you can't win a sword fight." Vivi gave Rowan a dull expression that had her raising a brow in question. "What?"

"Should you really be talking when you have no proper control over your arm?" Rowan looked down at the horribly mangled appendage. Two of her fingers were angled awkwardly; there wasn't an inch of skin that wasn't either covered in blood or wax; the amount of pain radiating from it was almost making her pass out; and, she still couldn't move her pinkie. However, all of this didn't stop her from raising her nose in to the air and huffing.

"At least I could have run."

"Coward." Rowan's rage burned into Zolo like two angry spear points from her eyes.

"Nothing seems to rattle those people, Mr. 3," the youngest of the Workers mumbled, her mouth full with a bite of rice cake. The colorful female had a picnic spread out underneath her.

"The same is true of you, Ms. Goldenweek," the strongest seethed. Mr. 3's rectangular shaped face turned dark as he glowered through his bicolored glasses. "These people don't seem to respect our power. That's most annoying." Mr. 3 turned his glare from the four stuck on his torture machine and to the snarling Luffy. "He doesn't look like any threat at all."

"Mr. 3, let us finish him off," Mr. 5 begged. Mr. 3 only let out a scoff while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Finish him off? Don't be ridiculous. Just look at him. Your attacks on him failed miserably. He's still very much alive. Obviously your team can't deal with him." Mr. 3 uncrossed his arms and wax began to build at his fingertips. "You two, clean up that trash behind him. I'm going to add Strawhat Luffy to my collect of wax figures." Rowan coughed slightly as she found her lungs feeling heavy. With half lidded eyes, Rowan realized that Luffy was probably their only hope for she found Karoo and Usopp hiding in the bushes behind the rubber boy.

"It seems we don't get to fight after all, eh lad?"

"Yeah. It looks like they'll be taking it from here."

"Which is probably for the best," Rowan sighed before falling into another coughing fit. The coughing only caused her to jar her arm and hurt it even more. Mr. 3 went on the offense and locked Luffy's feet in one of the imprisonments he had snatched Rowan's legs in.

"Take that! **WAX-WAX CANDLE LOCK!**"

"He's caught! Luffy!" Vivi shrieked.

"Don't worry, Vi," Rowan sighed. Vivi gave Rowan a terrified expression. "Don't worry," she said again. "It's Luffy. He'll win."

"But you said—"

"Ignore what I said earlier. The boy's just an idiot. Strong, but an idiot."

"She's right," Nami agreed before coughing. Luffy was mystified by the candle lock trapping his feet as he rolled on his back like an upside down turtle. The look of joy that crossed his face made Rowan's stomach fall into her feet instead of hope filling her up. Mr. 3 tried to snag Luffy's wrists with another candle lock but Luffy bounced out of the way. The man's arm flew out and wrapped tightly around the wax sword stabbed into Dorry's hand.

"Sorry, Mr. Giant!" Luffy called out as his stretched out arm pulled him forward. It didn't take long to figure out what Luffy was apologizing for when his entire body began to spin around the dagger began to move. Dorry's scream made it impossible for Rowan to even think. Rowan only closed her eyes and waited for the ringing to stop.

Instantly the boatswain regretted closing her eyes. The sound of cracking filled the air. Rowan opened her eyes in time to see that the pillar that had held up the jack-o-lantern face was now plummeting towards them. Rowan's felt her entire body run cold despite the heat the burning in her arm and wax gave her. Her body lunged in a desperate attempt to get out from underneath the falling jack-o-lantern but her body was stuck in the same position. The entire platform shook as the boulder of wax slammed down. Even though she was still alive, Rowan was still breathing quickly; it was simply too close to getting smashed for her comfort.

"I'm alive!" Nami gasped on the other side of Zolo.

"We're saved," Vivi breathed in relief.

"I still can't move," Zolo drowned.

"I'm going to kill him," Rowan glowered, her teeth barred in anger.

"Hey, it's dangerous there! How come you're not running away?"

"_Because we can't move!_"

"I'm really going to kill him," Rowan snarled, her head snapping on her shoulders in order to send a searing glare at the boy. Luffy's dull expression had her trying to break the wax at her feet again. She was seriously going to kill him.

"You can't? But I wreaked the pillar like you said." Vivi turned to Zolo with horror and desperation splattered on his face.

"Are we really entrusting our lives to this boob? Mr. Bushido?" she screeched.

"I have no choice. My arms have already hardened," Zolo sighed, clearly not happy about it.

"Wait a minute!" Nami yelped. "My body's hardening too! I can't move at all now!" Mr. 3's obnoxious laughter had Rowan's eyes moving towards the madman. The inability to move her neck only made the redhead angrier. She heard a small crack as she strained against the wax but she still didn't move.

"The candle is closer now, so you're hardening more quickly!" Mr. 3 explained the group's sudden disability. "Fools! Become my wax figures!" Luffy's screech of surprise had Rowan's body heating up with anger. A strong headache was turning into a migraine; Rowan wasn't sure if it was due to the vein throbbing on her forehead or the fact that she was still losing blood. She wondered if she'd broken anything besides her fingers.

"Are you guys gonna turn into wax figures or something?" the rubber boy cried out.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you! Just break this thing, Luffy!" The boy nodded his head.

"Right! Gotcha!"

"Not if I can help it!" Mr. 3 bellowed shooting a wax harpoon at the boy. Luffy yelped again and quickly dodged the deadly weapon. Usopp tried to get a blind shot on Mr. 3 but Mr. 5 quickly jumped in and swallowed the explosive Usopp had slung. Rowan's eyes went wide as she watched Mr. 5's clocked stomach expand due to the explosion that went off in his stomach. Smoke came out of the man's ears. Rowan struggled against the wax, trying to find comfort now that her entire torso was encased. It was making it so hard to breath.

Luffy tried to break the lantern again but was stopped just short by Mr. 3 making a tall shield of wax. Mr. 3 tried to snag Luffy with another wax candle lock and Luffy allowed it to encase his fist. With a smile etched on his face from ear to ear, Luffy threw the wax weapon at Mr. 3. Another wall was thrown up but Luffy's smart idea with the encasement gave his punch the extra strength it needed to break through and landed flesh on flesh into Mr. 3's face.

"Mr. 3!"

"Good job, Luffy! Now hurry up and break us out of this stuff!" Luffy turned towards the wax covered group. Rowan's eyebrows tried to burrow between her green eyes but were stuck in place with the wax. The usual smile that was plastered to Luffy's face was replaced with a blank stare. Dull eyes glanced up from underneath the brim of the straw hat on the boy's head.

"No." Rowan could honestly say that she had only ever been this angry once before. Anger spurred on by the fear for death had Rowan's voice thundering across the entire jungle,

"_This isn't funny Luffy!_"

"This is no time to be fooling around!" Zolo agreed with the redhead.

"What'll I do? I don't want to save you guys," Luffy's dull voice rung in Rowan's. Confused, the female looked hard at the boy. Sweat was falling down his face and a strong twitch had started to form in his jaw. The struggle going in Luffy's normally peaceful black eyes was enough to calm Rowan's rage. Her brows furrowed as she scanned the boy for any sign as to what had happened.

A strange black marking, hard to see due to the ground he was on, was laid out underneath Luffy's feet.

'_What is that?_' Rowan questioned, trying to see if Luffy was actually standing on something or if it was just shadowing from his self and the grass.

"What are you talking about?" Nami whimpered. Desperation had her voice cracking. Zolo was having no such problems.

"Luffy! We're running out of time! Smash this thing already."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then hurry up!" Vivi screeched.

"I know but…I don't want to save you guys." Sweat was pouring down Luffy's body in buckets now, his hands shaking along with some powerful twitches. Nami voiced Rowan's frustrations by shouting,

"What are you talking about? We're about to become wax figures! Don't you get it? We're going to _die!_"

"Yeah, but somehow, I just don't feel like it."

"_You don't feel like it?_" the three beside Rowan's screamed.

"He's standing on something," Rowan gritted out through clenched teeth. It was to her horror that she realized she couldn't open her jaw all the way. "Do you see it?" she ground out while trying to open her jaw all the way.

"Ms. Golden Week," Vivi snarled, her voice full of realization. Once the name was spoken Rowan couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before. The young girl, dressed up in an array of blues and red-violets, looked up from underneath the brim of her red hat. "This is your handiwork, isn't it?" The blush cheeked female, munched a cracker while saying,

"It's my **COLORS TRAP: BETRAYAL BLACK**. The black paint makes people want to betray their friends."

"What's she saying?" Nami barked. "What's going on?"

"That girl is an artist who can accurately recreate the colors of emotions. She uses paint to make refined color images that hypnotize people." Rowan's entire body relaxed within the wax though it wasn't in joy; it was in acceptance that she and the others were completely screwed. If fighting the Black Cat Pirates was any indication, they're last hope was Usopp and the duck.

"Hypnotize? Oh no! Hypnotic powers would be devastating against a simple-minded fool like him! He wouldn't stand a chance!"

"He doesn't stand a chance!" Rowan snapped at Zolo, her voice becoming more muffled.

"But can't he just step off the design?" Nami demanded, grasping at straws. "Luffy! Get away from there!"

"No!" Vivi shouted. "Don't Luffy! Whatever you do, don't step out of the black circle! Please!"

"Princess! What are you saying?" Nami snapped.

"We don't want you to save us!" Vivi went on without acknowledging the navigator. Rowan's eyebrows tried to move up her forehead but were stuck in place. The redhead was proud of Vivi as she watched Luffy jump back from the paint. She hadn't even thought to use reverse psychology on the boy. Luffy's entire body suddenly relaxed as he was able to regain control. The boy shook himself like a wet dog.

"Whoa! Something was wrong with me just then!" he shouted the obvious. "But I'll save you now!" Rowan felt the hope begin to swell in her belly. It was instantly shattered however when Luffy began to laugh the most dramatic laugh Rowan had ever heard. "Never mind that! I gotta laugh!"

"_Now what?_" Rowan turned her eyes to Ms. Goldenweek. One of her eyelids was beginning to be too heavy and she could only squint through one. The girl was still munching on a rice cracker and now had a paint palette and paint brush in hand.

"**COLORS TRAP: LAUGHTER YELLOW. **Now you mustn't move." Rowan struggled against the wax as it began to clog on of her nostrils. Her lips were almost all the way covered, making it incredible hard to breath.

"It's on his shirt! Quick, Luffy, take your shirt off!" Luffy fell backwards and hit the ground, his legs kicking at the air as he clutched at his stomach.

"No way! I just want to laugh right now!" he choked out through the laughter.

"Rats. With the wax falling so fast, we won't last another minute," Zolo said, his mouth only showing the first hints of getting covered. A loud quake had Rowan's attention and she watched with great annoyance as both Usopp and Karoo came running past, knocked into Luffy and continued on their terror blazed trail as Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine gave chase. "_Did you just come here to play around?_" Zolo thundered as everyone watched them blunder past.

The sudden stop in laughter was the first sign that something had happened. When Luffy crawled to his feet, face twisted in anger, Rowan realized that Usopp and Karoo had actually been of help. Nami ended up saying something but with wax beginning to fill her ears, Rowan couldn't hear what the female said.

"Cut it out, you little witch!" Luffy shouted at the Baroque Works member.

"Did you enjoy my **LAUGHTER YELLOW**?"

"Shut up! Are you crazy?" Luffy turned away from the girl with a huff, his eyes locking on giant candle above. "I gotta wreak that pumpkin! **GUM-GUM**—"

"**COLORS TRAP: BULLFIGHT RED.**"

"**BAZOOKA!**" Rowan saw through her one good eye that Luffy's flung back hands had instantly gone to the red paint on the ground instead of his intended target.

"Not there fool!"

"No," Ms. Goldenweek stated simply. "Mr. 3 will be angry if you break it. Now you'll stick to that pattern the way a bull goes after a red cape." Rowan breathed heavily through her one good nostril. Luffy let out a bellow that Rowan could barely hear. She watched with her one, now turning bad, eye as she watched Luffy hit the red paint again. Rowan watched with terror as her world went black and then she was unable to breath.

While Rowan would rather be in open spaces, she had never had trouble with enclosed spaces before; that usually was a given when one lived on a ship. However, as Rowan was trapped in the warm wax she felt panic. Sheer fright went through Rowan's body like a cold, wet liquid throwing her into a frenzy as she tried to escape. The wax didn't give an inch. With her eyes still open, Rowan could still see some light but that was beginning to be taken away as the lack of oxygen started to take its tool. Her lungs burned with a painful fire. Her muscles strained against the wax, feeling some given but not enough to break. Pressure pushed against Rowan's brain.

The redhead could feel her consciousness slipping through her fingers. Tears began to fill her eyes. She didn't want to die. She couldn't die yet. She still had to go home; she still had to right so many wrongs. She just couldn't die yet! Rowan struggled against the darkness clouding her mind. Like black hands, the dark took over Rowan's mind, sending her consciousness spiraling down.

Heat. That was what Rowan's dying body registered; an extreme heat that came at her from all sides, getting hotter and hotter. Rowan's body began to struggle, fighting to get away from the heat that was becoming too much. She felt like she was being cooked alive. The sudden give that was caused after Rowan's struggle had the heat break. Rowan sucked in a huge gulp of air that burned down her throat. Her eyes burned as she took in the fire that surrounded her. Coughing, the female rushed from the fire, holding her arm close to her chest.

Away from the fire, Rowan continued to cough while falling to her knees. Her sight was blurred as she fought the need to pass out again due to lightheadedness. The sound of fighting nearby filled Rowan's ears over the sound of her own cantering heart. The heat behind was quickly dying. Lifting her head, Rowan's sore body shook with a powerful cough. Green eyes caught the form of the small hypnotist running into the surrounding forest.

"Rowan!" The woman looked up to her caller in order to see a slightly charred Vivi running towards her with a half-naked Nami behind her. The fire had caught hold of the orangette's shirt, leaving her only in a silk black bra. How Nami even fought in a bra was beyond Rowan. She kept her chest bound for reasons just like this. Looking down at her own body, Rowan saw that her chest binds were charred but still in place along and her shorts in the same condition. "Your arm!" Vivi shrieked, pulling the redhead back into the present. The entire length of Rowan's arm was covered in blood. The white of bone could be seen within the deep holes that the crocodile's teeth had caused along with two specks of white at her fingers. She couldn't move her arm at all now. Staring at her obviously broken fingers, Rowan finally questioned,

"How old is Ms. Goldenweek?"

"This isn't the time for that! We need to get your arm—" Rowan lifted her head slightly. Green blazed into black as Rowan set Vivi with a neutral glare.

"How old is Ms. Goldenweek?" Vivi found herself with mouth ajar. Rowan couldn't see it but she was a terrifying sight at the moment even for a friend. Blood coating a good majority of her body; hair wild by heat and wax; tanned skin covering taunt muscles that glowed hauntingly with sweat and enhancing the contrast between bronzed skin and white scars; and olive green eyes darkened a few shades by a sudden feral emotion that Vivi couldn't explain.

"17," tumbled out of Vivi's mouth, unconsciously just wanting the strange, and unfamiliar eyes off of her. Rowan nodded once before standing to her feet. She wasn't sure where the energy came from, but what had once been a cloudy mind was now crystal clear at the number. Pain was shed like an old skin and replaced with a buzzing energy that Rowan could feel as an actually pressure on the back of her mind. Not sure how long this feeling of renewability would last, Rowan set out at a run. She barely heard the others shout after her.

A powerful drive kept Rowan's legs moving underneath her, lunching her over fallen trees and diving underneath hanging branches. Undergrowth tried to grab her feet and pull her down but the restored energy she felt had her easily escaping their painful grasps. The woman flew through the forest, deep breathes going through her nose and into her lungs, giving her heart the strength it needed to throw her body forward.

The running back of her prey gave Rowan the last burst of strength she needed to catch up to Ms. Goldenweek. Powerful thighs propelled Rowan forward. Her good hand disappeared into her pocket. Metal warmed by the fire was gripped tightly. A blood hand landed on Ms. Goldenweek's shoulder, pulling her up short as she kept trying to get away. Wide black eyes looked back before filling with terror as they saw the monster gripping her shoulder. Furious green eyes glowered down as a metal covered fist came forward and slammed into the girl's jaw. Rowan felt the bone give and watched the hideous seen of Ms. Goldenweek's jaw breaking at the join. She fell like a sack of rocks.

Rowan stared down at Ms. Goldenweek's unconscious form. The tide of energy that had come to her help was quickly receding. As if weights had been attached to her limbs, Rowan felt as if her legs and arms weighed a thousand pounds each. Rubbery knees gave out. The ground felt like concrete when Rowan hit it. Her eyelids fell down over her eyes like boulders.

Unconsciousness was right at the heels of darkness that came with Rowan shutting her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ouch! Dammit, Nami! That hurts!" Rowan roared, wanting nothing more than to tuck her arm into her stomach and hide herself somewhere in a dark corner and lick her wounds. Nami simply gave the redhead a dull look. Rowan glowered back.<p>

Rowan's arm was stretched out next to her, resting on a towel covered barrel that was currently covered in blood. Nami had tried to the best of her abilities to put the woman's fingers back in place and was now stitching the teeth holes in Rowan's arm; and badly at that Rowan would like to state. Rowan looked away when Nami began to stitch up the next hole.

"You're lucky to be alive right now Rowan, so shut up and let me stitch you up."

"Take a good look! My lizard wins!"

Rowan gritted her teeth hard while trying to focus on anything but her arm. She was uses to stitches; however, she was usually passed out when they were sewn in. Green orbs watched the light fluttering of the Jolly Roger that adored the tip of the mast. Her eyelids were still heavy with the need for sleep and her entire body was a mass of sore muscles and tired bones.

"Are you blind? My rhino's bigger!"

They had all finally made it back to the ship. Luffy had defeated Mr. 3 and, after they found Rowan passed out in the jungle, they had drug their way back. Somehow, Rowan wasn't quite sure having just woken up, Sanji had found an Eternal Pose to Alabasta. She had pieced parts together and finally came up with the conclusion that Sanji had found Mr. 3's base on the island. Now, they were stocking up the ship with supplies.

"Who cares? They both look good enough to eat."

"_Shut up!_" Rowan finally brought herself to look over at the fools fighting on the bank. Sanji and Zolo had completed their hunting competition but were now trying to decide the winner. Each the proud killer of some strange creature that Nami called dinosaurs, the two stood on their prize with determination setting their jaws; in all honesty, the looked the exact same weight to Rowan.

"How long are you two going to keep bickering? Just cut 'em up and load as much as you can. It's time to sail!" Sanji spun on his toes and turned to the working Nami with love struck eyes.

"Yes, Nami-chan!" he chimed loudly. Rowan hissed through her clenched teeth as Nami began to work on the last hole.

"Right, Usopp? Mine's bigger right?" Zolo demanded hotly from the long nose sniper. Usopp turned away from his conversation with Vivi at the front of the boat, one eyebrow raised.

"I don't care," he stated simply.

"Can't you call it a draw?" Vivi asked.

"There are no draws in a challenge!" Zolo thundered. Feeling her anger start to rise and overcome her need for sleep.

"Just cut da damn 'ings up and get yer arse on this ship! If we aren't outta this damn heat in the next ten minutes I'm gonna keel hall both of ya!" Sanji and Zolo stared at Rowan with wide eyes before she barred her teeth and snarled, "Now!" They jumped to work. A deep breath was sucked in through the redhead's nose. Rowan felt her anger fall to agitation as she turned her eyes on those at the front. "Usopp, Luffy, get the sail down. Vivi, help Sanji and Zolo." Rowan looked at Nami as she began to bandage her arm tightly in white bandages that quickly turned pink in some spots. With a bit more pain, Nami helped Rowan stick her arm in a sling that hung around her neck. "Directions, Nami?"

"If we sail straight ahead that'll take us to the east of the island." The smell of blood began to perfume the entire area as the men finished their job and Vivi helped them pack it into the refrigerator and freezer.

"Hey!" Luffy cried while hanging over the side of the ship. Rowan paid him little attention. Instead, she found a comfortable spot leaning up against the mast and began to rest. "Can't we carry anymore meat?"

"That's all the ship will hold. Do you want to sink us?" Usopp demanded. Rowan was just beginning to fall asleep against the mast when Luffy's voice interrupted her again.

"Hey, look! The giants!"

"Giant_s_?" Rowan questioned, opening an eye. They had finally made it out of the jungle and standing on either side of the river the two giants stood tall. "I thought—"

"The weapons were too dull to kill him," Usopp explained with a huge grin across his face. "Master Dorry just passed out when Master Broggy hit him." Confused by the title but happy to see that none of theirs had been injured, Rowan closed her eyes again. "They must've come to see us off!" she heard Usopp cheer, his footfall echoing across the deck.

"There's one big reason that you little people—" Broggy started.

"Can't reach the next island," a voice Rowan didn't recognize finished with a loud boom. Rowan stretched her legs out in front of her and looked up towards the two great giants. "You risked your lives to defend our honor."

"Now, no matter what—"

"We will allow no enemy to trample on our friend's pride!" the other giant thundered.

"Have faith in us, and sail straight ahead! No matter what, sail straight ahead!" Rowan was starting to get nervous. With shaky legs, the female stumbled back to her feet.

"Okay!" Luffy shouted up to the tall, tall giants. "We'll sail straight ahead!"

"What're they talking about?" Zolo pondered aloud. Rowan's heart began to beat faster as she watched the two begin to pull out their weapons.

"It's time to say goodbye."

"I hope we meet again." Merry Go sail passed the great men, finally making it back out to open seas.

"Yes, I hope so to." Rowan breathed in deeply, her stomach a swirl of nervousness. The nervousness only intensified when she began to hear the rush of water. Trotting to the back of the ship, Rowan threw herself up the stairs and close to the lounge so she could be closer to the steering. It was with great shock and tremendous drain that Rowan watched something large, larger than even the giants or any Sea King she had ever seen, surface. The large fish opened its mouth wide as its large bulging eyes looked down at their little boat.

"By the Kings!" Rowan cursed while rushing in to the lounge.

"Turn the wheel! Turn the wheel!" Nami screamed. Rowan was inches away from grabbing the steering pole when Usopp shouted,

"Don't Rowan!" The redhead raised a brow at the sharpshooter. "We're gonna sail straight ahead! R-right Luffy?" the man stuttered out. Rowan frowned heavily while stepping out of the lounge and caught hold of the dark haired boy's eye.

"Cap'n?" she questioned.

"Straight ahead, Rowan," Luffy smiled with complete confidence. Rowan's face fell. The woman wanted nothing more than to turn the ship around. She also wanted to go down and sleep for a thousand years.

"Don't be insane! This isn't like Laboon!" Nami shirked. Luffy just smiled.

"I know. Don't panic. Here, have the last rice cracker." Nami's face contorted into a mixture of fear and wrath.

"No thank you!" she bellowed. "Forget that and turn the ship or we'll—" Rowan watched Karoo try and shove his way into the storage room beneath her.

"Nami resign yourself," Zolo ordered curtly, cutting off any more complaints the female might have had. Luffy simply smiled and handed her over the last rice cracker.

"We're going to die," Rowan sighed heavily. The only good that would come of this was that she'd no longer feel so tired or be in so much pain due to her arm. Sanji wasn't as willing to simply believe like Zolo and turned to the Captain at the upper front deck.

"Luffy! Are you sure we can trust those giants?" The boy simply nodded with unwavering determination.

"Doomed," Rowan stated as she watched with dread as Merry Go slipped past the herbivorous teeth of the sea creature. Why it was eating them, she hadn't the slightest when its teeth were obviously designed for grinding not ripping.

"Are you serious? Are you really going to sail straight into that monster's mouth?" Vivi cried, a bit too late. Darkness fell upon the ship as the monster closed its mouth tight. The stench of rotting food and stale salt water caused Rowan to gage.

"Straight ahead! Straight ahead!" Usopp all but shouted into Rowan's ear.

"It's too late! We've already been swallowed up!" Nami screamed up at him.

"Straight ahead! Straight ahead!" Rowan felt blood flow from her upper lip she was biting it so hard. She really didn't want to die like this. Eaten by a seat monster. What would her father say? He'd laugh, that's what he'd do.

Suddenly the sound of ripping flesh thundered all around Rowan. Confused, her eyebrows burrowed between her eyes and she gripped hold of the railing with her one good hand. Like being caught up in a whirlwind's grasp, Merry Go lunged forward and was thrown into light. Rowan's eyes went wide even though they burned from the light. Looking behind the lounge, Rowan felt her jaw drop as she saw the perfect circle that had been cut into the sea monster's entire body.

"By the Kings," she whispered. Turning her attention back to the front, Rowan watched Merry Go continue to sail through the air.

"They blasted a hole right through it! That's the power of the Warriors of Elbaph!" Usopp began to sob. Rowan almost lost her balance when Merry Go finally hit the sea and stopped being airborne.

"_Good fortune accompany you!_" the giants bellowed after the little ship. A small twitch took to Rowan's lips.

'_And may the Kings of Old bless you giants,'_ she chuckled to herself. With a shake of her head, Rowan headed to bed with the mentality to sleep for decades.


	26. Chapter 26: Doctor, Doctor

**Well I'm about to go through my first finals in college so I thought I'd post this up before that happened. Good news is I get over a month off for Christmas so I will hopefully be able to post another chapter this month (keep your fingers crossed). Ignore any mistakes you may find please haha.**

**I own nothing except Rowan! Everything else belongs to Oda and Disney haha.  
><strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Doctor, Doctor**

Never had she been so embarrassed. Never in her life had she ever wanted to simply shove her head into the ground or burrow into the deepest, darkest pit she could find and never, ever come out again.

"So…you fell…" Zolo mused aloud only causing the already flushed face to turn an even angrier shade of red. Rowan was sure there was no blood left below her torso. Her ankles, wrist, injured arm and waist all hurt from the cutting rope. Though, Rowan was thankful it was still shift change and everyone else was still asleep.

"Yes," she choked out around her clenched teeth. Rowan was sure she was going to puke. Her head pounded with all the blood that had drained to it. Her arm, which had been getting tolerable, was once again a mass of intense pain and suffering.

"And tried to catch a rope…" Zolo continued to drawl out, bringing Rowan's embarrassment to turn into anger.

"Just get me down, swordsman!" she barked. Curses spewed past the redhead's lips as she began to swing back and forth. She was definitely going to puke. Zolo raised an arched eyebrow. Leaning all his weight on to one leg, the man gave Rowan a curious look while gripping his chin.

"Is that anyway to talk to your savior?" Rowan roared angrily no longer caring if she woke anyone else up. Throwing her body, the woman tried to free herself from the ropes that kept her body suspended in midair, upside down from the mast just inches away from bashing her nose into the deck. She hadn't been prepared. With her one arm currently completely useless in its sling, Rowan had been able to catch herself when she tripped while exiting the crow's nest. Her good hand had been able to grab a rope but it was Rowan's rotten luck that it caught hold of her foot and twisted around her entire body. With her one hand tied behind her back now, Rowan had been unable to get herself down. She had been terrified and mortified when Zolo had come up to switch her guard duty. She'd had preferred anyone else _but_ him to find her like this.

"Get me down _now, _swordsman!" she thundered at the green haired man. Zolo only raised one of his arched eyebrows. Rowan continued to snarl and curse, trying for the hundredth time to free herself; it ended with the same results. Rowan let out a bellow as she swung. Face flushed a horrible red that clashed with her hair; the woman turned her green eyes on the amused looking Zolo. If looks could kill Zolo would have died that day. With her teeth clenched and a disgusted look on her face, Rowan spat out, "Help me…_please._" Zolo let out a loud snort.

"Sure that word didn't just kill you, Princess?"

"Just get me down!" Zolo rolled his eyes, rather dramatically in Rowan's opinion, but finally walked towards her.

It was then, with Zolo stopped in front of her, that Rowan realized her error. Zolo had to get extremely close to her upside down form in order to reach the ropes. The redhead found herself looking straight at his stomach, the toned body almost pressed into her. The strong scent of Zolo, a mixture of metal and male, flooded her sense as his white shirt blinded her sight. Rowan didn't know what possessed her but the woman found herself breathing in deeply. The scent of sweat hung to the man's body and while Rowan usually found it repulsive, the undertone of male and steel that came from his constant work with his swords had her stomach warming strangely. Rowan's face flushed the same color as her hair. She could feel his hands running over her body and the ropes as he tried to figure out a way to get her down without hurting her.

In Rowan's mind it took far too long and didn't last long enough until Zolo had her free and back on her feet. Her face was still flushed when Rowan stood up to her full height but the blood was finally began to rush back down to her feet. Rowan looked up prepared to grunt out a thank you before she scurried to the storage room and hid for the rest of her life. She never noticed how close Zolo still remained until she found herself nose to nose with the man. The blood that had escaped to her feet flooded her face again. Zolo only raised one of his angular brows. His callused hand reached out towards Rowan's face.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Zolo questioned with fingers far too close to Rowan's face for Rowan's comfort. Rowan about through herself across the deck but found the mast blocking her. Her heart galloped away in her chest. "You're bleeding again." Zolo went to reach out again but suddenly found Rowan fleeing away from him. The storage room slammed shut behind Rowan with a loud bang. Rowan's breathing was panicked as she fell against the door and stumbled to her backside. Rowan brought her one good arm up to her flushed face and pulled her legs in tight against her chest.

She had noticed his lips. The long, thin lips of the swordsman and the way they had chapped slightly in the constant wear and tear they suffered. The way the tanned skin puffed out lightly.

And she had wondered what they would feel like against hers.

Rowan's face almost turned purple from the blush. She buried her entire head in between her legs. Her mind was a panicked mess as her heart refused to calm down.

Pain suddenly flashed through Rowan's mind, bringing her racing mind to a screeching stop. It took her a moment to realize that in her crazed state she had tried to move her injured hand. She looked down and found blood was beginning to bleed through the white of the bandages. Rowan untied the scarf that kept her arm from being too jostled. With painfully slow movements, Rowan undid the bandages around her arm. Her stomach plummeted when she saw what was becoming of her arm.

The stitched wounds were beginning to swell and were a hideous red color. Yellow puss was beginning to leak out of the holes. When Rowan put pressure on the injuries she clenched her teeth against a cry she wanted to release. Rowan struggled to open a case of strong alcohol that would be used taken up in the near future. She dunked an extra pot that they kept stored within the room into the alcohol before setting the pot down on another barrel. Rowan gritted her teeth hard…

Then dunked her entire arm into the pot.

Rowan's teeth dug hard into her uninjured arm as she fought back the howl of pain. Blood gushed into her open mouth. Squinting her eyes shut tight, Rowan forced her arm to remain in to alcohol till she felt as if she might pass out. After far too long in her opinion, the redhead pulled her arm out of the pot and rebound her arm with new bandages. She also bound the new bite wound she had. With some struggle she was able to get her arm stationary again with the bandana.

With a tired sigh Rowan leaned against the door of the storage room. Pain induced exhaustion had Rowan falling asleep she could have another thought.

* * *

><p>Rowan felt relief come from her joints as she popped her neck and stretched out her legs over the rim of the crow's nest. Her arm had finally settled on a slight pulsing pain. Focusing on the surrounding sea, the redhead ignored the pounding headache that had haunted her since that morning. Instead of focusing on her headache Rowan instead allowed the warm sun to fill her body and the salty breeze to swarm her senses. Up in the crow's nest she could actually relax.<p>

"Nami!"

Or, she could relax for a little while. Spurred on by the panic in Vivi's voice, Rowan hopped to her feet. Look at the base of the mast, Rowan found Vivi standing over a fallen Nami. Even from her high spot Rowan could see the pale that had suddenly taken to the navigator's skin and the sweat that glistened from the sun. Without another thought, Rowan pulled on one of the two gloves she kept in her back pocket and snatched up one of the ropes that littered the entire stretch of sail. One powerful kick had her sailing through the air, the rope gripped tightly in her good hand as she swung around the mast. Once close enough to the ground the female let go and landed with grace she had had to strive to achieve.

"Rowan, something's terribly wrong with Nami!" Vivi panicked the second she saw Rowan beside her. The redhead looked the sickly woman over. Her face was pale yet flush; her skin was clammy yet dry; and she burned when touched. Turning to the stunned chef beside her, Rowan began her orders.

"Sanji, take Nami down the girl's room. Usopp set up the futon down there. Luffy, I need you to gather up spare towels and a bucket of cold water. Vivi, find as many blankets as possible and put them over Nami. Zolo, stay here and watch the ship. Keep us on course." Rowan quickly unclasped the Log Pose from Nami's wrist and passed it to the swordsman as she followed closely at Sanji's heels. The blond held Nami bridal style as he made it to the girl's room with extra care. Usopp and the others had all sprinted off to do their jobs.

With Usopp's help, Sanji had the navigator in the newly set up bed. Vivi was right behind Luffy as they brought what Rowan had asked for. The boatswain quickly covered Nami with an extreme amount of blankets and propped her head up with a pillow. Vivi placed a cool washcloth on Nami's forehead at Rowan's instruction.

"Is she gonna die? Is she? Vivi? Rowan?" Sanji bawled behind the two females as Vivi checked the orangette's temperature. Rowan raised a brow at the sobbing Chef but answered anyways.

"The main reason people die on the Grand Line is illness not caught in time." That only set the blond howling even louder.

"It's probably the climate," Vivi tried to reassure. Rowan left her to it. "One of the dangers you encounter upon entering the Grand Line is sickness caused by the extreme weather. Even the most notorious pirates who sail the seas can suddenly get sick and die. It's a common occurrence." Rowan nodded her head in silent agreement. "Even a little cold can kill you if you're not careful. Isn't there anyone on board who knows a little medicine?" Rowan raised a brow as both Usopp and Luffy pointed down at Nami. Sanji just continued to sob.

"She just needs to eat some meat! That'll cure her. Right, Sanji?" Luffy laughed, not understanding the current situation at hand. Sanji paused in his uncontrolled crying and thought on what Luffy said. Chomping hard on his cigarette the blond mused aloud,

"Well, I'll cook up something she can eat. That's basic care you'd give any sick person. But it won't necessarily make her well. Up to now, I've taken extra care in the preparation of Nami, Rowan and Vivi's food. I've made sure they were well balanced and had meat and vegetables. If something was going bad, I fed it to you guys."

"Hey!"

"It all tasted pretty good though." Rowan stared at Sanji with some shock. She had definitely noticed the difference between Sanji's cooking and other chefs she had been forced to endure over the past ten years. Usually, she had only eaten in order to keep her strength; scarf down what was in front of her and then try not to throw it up later. Knowing Sanji had taken extra care of what she was eating and making sure she kept a balanced diet was…touching. Sanji continued on, unaware of Rowan's knew found respect for the chef.

"Anyway, as long as I'm the ship's cook you don't have to worry about basic nutrition. However, there are all sorts of special foods that are good for different diseases. But I don't know what she's got."

"Then feed her all of 'em."

"Luffy, just stop talking," Rowan sighed while rubbing at her eyes with a thumb and pointer finger. Her headache wasn't going away and her arm was beginning to throb painfully again.

"That's a good way to make a healthy person sick," Sanji agreed with Rowan.

"104 degrees?" Rowan's head snapped on her shoulders to look down at Vivi. The blue haired female had pulled the thermometer out of Nami's mouth and was looking at the risen mercury. "Her fever's getting worse!" she cried.

"There's sure to be a doctor in Alabasta, right? How much farther is it, Vivi?" Usopp questioned, getting down to the matter of a doctor.

"I'm not sure, but it'll take us at least a week!"

"If not more," Rowan interrupted. "Without Nami as our navigator we'll definitely be slowed down. I can take over on steering the ship in the direction the Log Pose points us but Nami does more than that."

"Does it hurt to be sick?" Luffy suddenly asked. Rowan looked at the boy like he was foolish.

"Dunno, I've never been sick," both Usopp and Sanji stated. Rowan's eyes about popped out of her head. She had gotten sick on numerous occasions; heck, she was starting to get sick now from her damn arm.

"Are you people even human?" Vivi thundered at the boys. "Of course it hurts! A fever of 104 is catastrophic! It could kill her!" The screaming began then. Rowan watched the boys run about like their heads were cut off. When her ears began to ring, Rowan had had enough.

"Sit down and shut it!" she bellowed causing the boys to stumble in order to follow her directions. "I don't know a lot about illness but I do know she needs sleep. If you fools keep running around and hollering you're going to keep her from doing that."

"We gotta find Nami a doctor and have him cure her!" Luffy cried out, sweat spurred on by terror beginning to coat his skin.

"And we will, Cap'n," Rowan tried to calm the boy down. Holding out a hand for peace Rowan kept her voice steady and expressed, "But we need to do this efficiently. We have two choices. Either find an island with the Log Pose, or continue on to Alabasta."

"Why do we have to choose?" Usopp questioned.

"We know that Alabasta is about a week's worth of sailing away from our current position; we have the Eternal Pose Sanji found inside Mr. 3 hideout so we at least have a heading. However, Nami may not have that much time. We could look for another island with the Log Pose. But we don't know how far away they could be or if they'd even be habited." Rowan shrugged her good shoulder. "Though, an island could also be just a day's sailing away and home of one of the world's greatest doctors."

"It's no good." All heads turned to the supposedly sleeping woman to find Nami trying to get out from underneath the covers. Her face was still the same pasty color with cheeks flushed with fever and covered in a coat of sweat.

"Nami?" Vivi questioned softly as Luffy cheered,

"She's better!" Rowan actually approved of Usopp slapping the boy upside the head.

"Don't be stupid!" Usopp snapped. Nami held her washcloth in her hand. Even from the distance she stood Rowan could see a haze over Nami's eyes that came with a powerful fever. Rowan was personally surprised that she was even able to speak.

"In my desk," Nami wheezed out. "Newspaper…" Rowan frowned but went to Nami's desk. After scrounging around in a couple of drawers Rowan found what she was looking for. She quickly handed it over to Vivi before anyone could ask her what it said. The redhead didn't notice, but a certain blond was quick to catch on to Rowan's hasty pass. Vivi's eyes scanned the black print on yellowing paper. Every time the girl's eyes started over from the side her face became darker and darker, turning the same pale shade of Nami's.

"It can't be," the blue haired girl all but whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"It's it about Alabasta, Vivi?" Sanji guessed.

"This is terrible!" Vivi hissed through her teeth. "300,000 soldiers have defected from the royal army and joined the rebels!" Vivi looked up into Rowan's face with terror written all over her sudden old appearing face. "The royal army used to have 600,000 and the rebel army had 400,000. This changes everything!" Rowan's stomach tightened uncomfortably. She understood Vivi's fright. The rebel army wouldn't attack the King's army head on if they were 200,000 men short. It would be suicide what with the King's riches and loyal men. However, now that the soldiers were less by 400,000 the rebel army would find the courage to strike and strike hard. And it didn't take Rowan a lot of guessing as to where they would strike; Alubarna the capital city.

"Now the violence in Alabasta will intensify. That newspaper's from three days ago," Nami continued to wheeze while slowly getting out of bed. "I'm sorry. Letting you see that wouldn't make the ship go faster and I didn't want you to worry. So I hid it from you." Nami's glazed eyes turned to the captain. "Do you understand, Luffy?" Luffy crossed his arms over his chest and struck out his bottom lip a bit.

"I get the feeling it's pretty bad," he admitted.

"It is. I'm glad to see you're actually taking it seriously." Usopp stepped forward with a heavy frown and narrowed brows.

"You need to see a doctor, Nami," he told the young woman.

"I'm fine. That thermometer must be broken. It's impossible to have a temperature of 104. It was probably just sun stroke. Rowan about caught it on that last island. I don't need a doctor." Rowan caught hold of Nami's arm as she tried to stumble past her. Rowan set the woman with a strong gaze that the girl was barely able to keep with her frazzled mind.

"Don't loop us together Nami. I just can't handle the heat. My island was an Autumn Island. I'm use to the cold." Rowan could feel the burn coming from Nami's skin due to the fever. "You're sick Nami." Nami broke weakly from Rowan's grasp. Throwing an uncaring hand over her shoulder Nami licked her dry lips and stumbled towards the door.

"We have to stick to the plan and head straight for Alabasta." A weak smile was tossed back to the others. "Thanks for worrying about me." Nami barely climbed up the ladder to the storage room above. The door shut behind her with a loud 'bang'.

"Is she really better?" Luffy questioned after a pregnant pause.

"She always has to be so strong," Usopp sighed. Rowan turned from the exit and looked at Vivi who was on her knees on the floor. She was shaking something terrible and her panicked eyes kept reading the passage in the newspaper.

"I have to prevent that at all costs," she mumbled to herself, most likely unaware that anyone else was still with her. "Or it will mean the end of Alabasta! Crocodile will take over!" The girl buried her face into the newspaper. "I don't just have to get home alive, but as soon as possible! I've got to get home or a million of my people will kill each other in a senseless war." Rowan knelt down beside Vivi and placed her good hand on the girl's shoulder.

"You have a heavy burden on your shoulders," Sanji stated aloud. Before anyone could say another word Zolo's heavy voice bellowed down for the crew to go on deck. Luffy and Usopp scurried off but Sanji questioned Rowan with a look. Rowan shooed the man off with a jerk of her chin, and it left the two females alone. Silence remained for a short while before Vivi whimpered with shaking shoulders. Rowan encased the girl in her one good arm and buried her nose into the blue hair.

"What am I going to do Rowan?" the girl barely whispered, her voice cracking at the end. Rowan soothed her cheek over Vivi's hair. She hugged Vivi close before forcing the teary eyed girl to look at her. Green clashed with brown as Rowan gripped Vivi's chin.

"You are a Princess, Vivi. And a Princess must serve her people." Vivi's eyes faulted and looked down at the hardwood floor beneath them. Rowan tilted the girl's head, forcing her to look at her again. "Think what is best for your people. No one on this ship can tell you what to do for we aren't your people's leader." Rowan released Vivi's chin and planted her hand above the girl's heart. She could feel the heart running fast underneath the skin. "You know what to do Vivi." When Rowan looked into Vivi's eyes and still saw the uncertainty in them, she smiled. Her teeth gripped the knot that held the multicolored string around her wrist. Rowan had never felt as much joy as she did the moment she had realized that the crocodile hadn't destroyed it or the strap of leather she kept on her wrist. Pulling the string off her wrist, Rowan struggled a bit but managed to tie it around Vivi's. Vivi's teary brown eyes looked down at her wrist and the new accessory.

"…you kept it?"

"Of course. Do you remember when you gave it to me?"

"Of course I do," she echoed the older female. "It was the day we first met. I gave it to you after you helped me with that one horrible man." Rowan scoffed, her nose tilting into the air.

"He wasn't a man. More like an angry, fat toad croaking in his little puddle." Rowan snorted to herself with a smirk. "I know a woman he'd get along perfectly with," she mused aloud while thinking of Alvida. Vivi giggled softly. Her fingers rubbed the string around her wrist.

"I gave it to you in thanks. I wanted you to remember me because I was so…enthralled with you." Vivi laughed aloud. Soft eyes turned up to Rowan with a smile. "You faced a full grown man because he hurt me. Barely 80 pounds and punching a man in the face. You were always so brave; fearless." Vivi's face fell though as she looked down at the ground. Her shoulders shook slightly for a second before tears were shown to Rowan again. "I thought you _died_."

Rowan felt a sharp pain vibrate from her heart. Her mouth went dry and her stomach threatened to throw up everything she had eaten. Clenching her teeth Rowan closed her eyes and turned from Vivi. She climbed to her feet but didn't go anywhere.

"I did."

"But—"

"_Don't._" Vivi flinched at Rowan's voice. The intensity of the woman's obvious pain caused the girl to falter. Vivi looked up into her friend's face and felt her heart bleed. Eyes scrunched tight and lips barred in a blunt expression of agony, Rowan shoulders were tensed and held high as she ducked her chin into her chest. The woman shook her head. "Just _don't _Vivi." Rowan turned back to Vivi and let out a tight sigh. "Please." Vivi found she could only node and then watch as Rowan left the room.

Rowan walked out on to the main deck. A deep breath was sucked in through her nose as Rowan watched those around her speed off to change the direction of the ship. The woman started towards Nami wondering why she had changed the direction, or if Zolo had turned it. Why she had put him in charge of steering made her want to heat herself. The man had a horrible sense of direction. However, Vivi's voice caused Rowan to stop and look back the direction she had come.

"Everyone I need to ask you a favor." The determined set of Vivi's brow told Rowan she had come to a decision. Wither or not it was the right one Rowan couldn't tell. "I know this is selfish of me, after all you've done already, but my country is in grave peril, and I've got to get back right away. There's not a moment to spare! So I want you to sail this ship at maximum and head straight for Alabasta." Rowan watched silently. Her tongue was bit between her teeth. A weak chuckle came from Nami.

"Of course! We promised you we would!" No one said anything else, causing a rather uncomfortable silence on the ship. Vivi's eyes were clear as she looked out to the front of the ship and the horizon. Her hands gripped the railing that kept any from falling off the back deck and on to the middle.

"So let's look for an island with a doctor as soon as possible. If we want to get to Alabasta we need to get Nami well so we can get there faster!" The smile came strong on Rowan's lips.

"Absolutely!" Luffy laughed. "This ship can't go any faster than that."

"Are you sure about this? What about those millions of people of yours?" Usopp demanded with his brow rose in question.

"I'm sure! That's why we need to make Nami well quickly!"

"Well said Vivi! I like you!" Sanji decided, nodding strongly.

"You have a big heart," Zolo chuckled.

"I knew you'd make the right decision," Rowan mused aloud while aiming her smile at Vivi.

"Thank you for your concern! But Nami, don't push yourself so hard." Rowan turned to the navigator to see her weak against the rail. The redhead went straight to her and quickly grabbed hold of the orangette before her legs gave way.

"Sorry, Vivi…I think I'm not completely well yet." A great howl of wind tore across the deck. Spurred into motion, Rowan hoisted Nami up by her shoulder and held her by her arm while turning to look back the way they had come. Rowan felt her stomach plummet as she watched one of the great terrors of the Grand Line scream past. A cyclone roared with its mighty strength.

"What the heck is that?" Luffy screamed. Rowan watched the cyclone rage before going out completely. The terrors of the sea could come and go so quickly.

"Wait a minute! That's the direction—" Vivi gasped, her eyes wide and full of fear.

"That the direction we were sailing in before we turned. If we'd continued on that course, we'd have sailed straight into it!" Sanji gapped.

"What a close call! We barely missed it," Luffy cried from the mast. With the threat now passed Rowan found herself turning to the pirates. Taking the Log Pose from Nami's wrist she handed it to Vivi.

"We head south," Rowan declared to the crew. "Get as much out of our sails as we can! Time is of the essence!" The men of the crew rose up and cheered with a mighty,

"Aye-Aye!

* * *

><p>Rowan stared hard at the scribbles in front of her. She had taken the newspaper without anyone's knowing as the others all focused on getting to the next island and keeping Nami as comfortable as possible. Rowan had just left the female in the capable hands of both Vivi and Sanji. Her fingers ran slowly over the black letters that had been typed onto the white paper.<p>

She didn't see it. They were all just black scribbles that marred the white page. She didn't see how the writing told anyone that a war was happening on Alabasta. She didn't see how the letters turned into words that turned into a message. Rowan let out a heavy sigh. Licking her lips Rowan set her chin on her open palm. The next page turned with a soft crinkle noise. More black writing greeted her.

'_If I could read…could I find something on my island?_' she wondered softly to herself.

Rowan lifted her eyes and looked off at the wall. A soft hum was coming from the fridge. She had entered the lounge after snatching the newspaper. She was alone. She had placed Zolo on out, while Usopp and Luffy had been busy keeping the snow from building up on the ship's decks. It had kept Luffy busy enough. She had escaped the cold by entering the warm lounge. While she didn't mind the snow, she had been raised in mountains after all; Rowan still didn't like harsh cold which was what was brewing outside. At the very least, the stabilizing elements meant that they were near an island.

The female yelped as she was suddenly thrown off of the bench she sat on and tumbled to the floor. Her yelp turned into a scream as she hit her bad arm. Her back slammed against the wall she had been staring at. Blood filled Rowan's mouth as she bit her tongue.

"By the Kings of Old, if one of those fools ran us aground—" Rowan cursed as she threw herself up from the floor. Her arm, which she had dunked into whisky in hopes of controlling the infection she knew, was growing within her wounds. Rowan flung open the lounge door, a rush of cold hitting her. The end of a barrel of a gun also shoved itself at her forehead and both temples. Rowan's face fell into a controlled expression of indifference. Men, dressed in winter uniforms, were behind those guns with smirks clear on their faces. More men, dressed in the same uniform covered the entire ship. In front of Merry Go, a massive vessel loomed. A Jolly Roger was attached to the giant ship's main mast.

Another loud bang came from below Rowan. Silence fell over the ship again before Sanji's voice echoed with the falling snow,

"What happened?"

"That ship attacked us," Luffy responded as if he were speaking about the weather. Rowan watched with hidden interest as another man boarded the ship. He didn't wear the uniform the others did. His massive bulk waddled up onto the edge of the ship. Rowan frowned heavily as she felt she knew the man.

"I thought it was something like that from the looks of it." Luffy, sitting on the railing at the upper deck, turned away from Sanji and snapped at the men,

"Hey, we're in a hurry!"

"Five of you," the fat man grumbled around a large portion of meat in his mouth. The man swallowed what was in his mouth before taking another bite off the meat from a jeweled knife. "Can't just be four of you." Rowan felt her stomach cringe when the man bit down on the metal of the knife. "Never mind," he scoffed, chewing the metal in his mouth. "I've got a question…"

"Who is that guy? He just ate that knife!" Luffy gagged.

"My mouth hurts just watching him!" With a snarky smile the man tossed the jeweled handle of the knife into his mouth.

"We want to go to the Drum Kingdom. Do you have an Eternal Pose or a Log Pose?"

"Never heard of them," Sanji instantly denied. "And we've never heard of that place either."

"So, if you're done, go away!" Luffy barked.

"It's not good to rush through life. If you don't have either of those items, we'll take your treasure and your ship instead."

"What?" Luffy howled. Rowan felt her mind shatter as she realized just who the fat man was. Her lips turned into a large sneer as she glowered down at the man.

"What is your fat arse doing on my ship you pathetic toad?" All heads snapped up to Rowan, including the round man. His enormous body held an unusual appearance, much like it had eleven years ago when he and Rowan had first met. His blue hair stuck out from underneath a hooded cape made from some white animal's skin. Tin armor covered his fancy dress-up with the body consisting of purple and orange shorts stuffed into thick boots. Beady eyes narrowed on the fat head as the man looked up at Rowan.

"Who do you think you're talking to, girl?" Rowan's smirk turned into a sneer.

"An idiot." The man's face turned bright red with anger as he barred his teeth.

"Kill her!" he thundered while pointing up at Rowan. Rowan only rolled her eyes as she dropped to the ground. Gunshots echoed across the silent sea before screams followed. Rowan stood up and watched the foolish men wither on the ground. Letting out a snort from their stupidity Rowan hoisted a hip up onto the railing that surrounded the past deck. She looked down mockingly at the large man.

"I see your actions are still as inane as they were when you first became King, Wapol." Shock covered the man's face as his beady eyes went wide.

"How—"

"Don't you recognize me, old man? Or do you only beat on little girls?"

"You know this loser Rowan?" Luffy demanded from the front of the ship. The redhead could see the man trying to figure out who she was; she could also see that he was having no luck with it. Rowan answered her Captain with a node.

"Sadly, I meet this toad when I was much younger." She heard the pounding of the man's feet. Rowan could only pray that the idiot didn't think he was being stealthy. A sly smile came over Wapol's face as he watched the foolish man behind her. Rowan let out a sigh. The man let out a pathetic roar. Rowan spun on her heel. Her one good arm lashed out, catching the man by his throat. The soldier's eyes bulged as he was stiff armed. With one good heavy Rowan tossed the man in a mighty arc overboard and into the freezing water that waited below. Silence fell over the ship from the enemy. Even on the Grand Line it was rare to see a woman toss a full grown man like a ragdoll.

"Are you the Captain of this ship?" the man questioned, eyes narrowing once more. No one went to help the man overboard. Rowan raised one of her arched brows. It was now she was realizing her mistake. She _wasn't_ the Captain of the ship. She had no right to take the spotlight from the boy. Rowan hadn't come to the Grand Line to be recognized. She didn't _want _to be recognized. Rowan's stomach tightened uncomfortably. With teeth gritted behind tight lips, Rowan reined in her sudden rush of adrenaline.

"No," she replied with her respond covered in ice. Stuffing her one good fist into her pocket, Rowan cocked a hip up onto the railing and turned her attention out to the horizon. If she looked at the man again she was sure to lose her control.

"Get off our ship!" Luffy barked sharply, having enough of the intruders. Rowan could feel Wapol's eyes burning into her like hot coals. But instead of speaking to her, he simply turned his nose up to Luffy and 'hmphed',

"Well, if you have neither treasure or a Log Pose, then I guess I'll just take what I want from the ship." Rowan's eyes about bulged out of her eye-sockets when the man turned to the railing of Merry Go's side and encased a large portion of it with his mouth; and she did mean a large portion. With a painful crunch the man pulled the chunk off the railing.

"What the heck is that guy?" Usopp screamed.

"He's eating up our ship!" Luffy thundered. Wapol didn't even notice Luffy; he was too busy chewing on the anchor rope.

"Don't move, you! Captain Wapol's eating!" a soldier ordered.

"Shut up!" Luffy emphasized his opinion by bringing his fist down on the soldiers head. It was then that the fighting really began. Rowan turned to the fools surrounding her with a smirk befitting a rabid wolf. She could see the uncertainty in the men's eyes and Rowan fed on that fear. Not in the mood to wait around for them to attack, Rowan surged forward. Using mostly her legs, Rowan lashed out. One foot caught a soldier in the chin while another received a heel to the temple. Another tried to get her from behind so Rowan shoved her butt into his hips and used his momentum to throw the soldier over her head. Her hand still on the man's arm, Rowan twisted to the point she heard the bone pop out of its socket. The man's cry fell on deaf ears.

Rowan walked to the stairs that lead to the main deck. One of the heavily dressed soldiers ran at her with his sword raised and a battle cry unleashed. The man never made it up the snowy stairs before Rowan's foot was planted firmly on his face and sent him crumbling back down. With the soldier no longer in her way Rowan could see what had become of the others. Sanji and Zolo had fared fine though she had no worry of that; Usopp had found a hiding spot in the crow's nest and appeared to have snipped a few of the soldiers off; while Luffy was currently in the large mouth of the King. Confusion was wrong in Rowan as she watched what could only be Luffy's arms reach out from inside the fat man's mouth and stretch far. The arms were pulled back in and planted themselves against Wapol's face. Due to Luffy's strength he was flung from the ship, high into the air. When the man's body was no longer in sight, Rowan could still see the sun reflect off the man's armor until there was no sign of him at all.

"King Wapol!" a man on the deck of the ship screamed.

"This is terrible! Captain Wapol's been hurled into space!"

"It's a catastrophe! Captain Wapol can't swim! Then before he sinks and drowns we gotta rescue him!" The soldiers either ran or were dragged off of Merry Go and hurled back into the large ship in front of them.

"Remember us! We'll get you for this! Just you wait!"

"Remember us!"

"Remember us!"

"Idgets," Rowan huffed like a disturbed bird before looking at the damage done to the ship. "We'll fix this later," she told the crew as they all came close. Vivi had joined them on the deck. "There's no damage that needs immediate fixing."

"Did you really know that guy, Rowan?" Luffy bounced up next to her. Rowan's entire body twitched but she nodded nonetheless. Not wanting to elaborate the woman went back to the damage at hand. It was a shame that no one else seemed to understand her want.

"How did you meet someone like that?" Usopp huffed, shaking his head while crossing his arms over his chest. "I really don't see you hanging out with someone like that."

"I didn't hang out with him," Rowan scoffed, appalled by the idea of actually _befriending_ someone like Wapol. Rowan stretched up from a kneeling position and turned to face the crew that were all facing her. "I meet him when I was younger. He was picking on Vivi so I made him stop. It's how Vivi and I meet." Vivi was looking a bit confused but a single look from Rowan had her saying nothing. "Now, if we're done interrogating me and my past—Sanji, you might as well start an early dinner. We're not going to be able to sail for much longer with the sun setting. Luffy, you have first shift tonight; then it's you Sanji. Continue keeping an eye on Nami for now Vivi. We'll switch once Zolo and I bring up enough supplies to fix all this. Usopp, make sure we continue heading towards the island." Everyone nodded before going about their duties, Zolo following after Rowan as the two went to the storage.

* * *

><p>Her entire body jerked away; arms swinging and legs kicking. She fought against whatever held her hostage, panic causing her heart to thunder and her throat to tighten. Something had injured her arm; it hurt too much for something to not have happened to it. Rowan heard the loud rip and then found herself free. Her lungs sucked in air like a horse after a race. Panic caused her to look around for the danger she knew she was in.<p>

It was as her heart began to slow back down and her throat unclenched that Rowan was able to recognize her situation. What she had mistaken for confinement was actually her blanket; it hadn't stood a chance. Ripped clean in half, the fabric could only be considered a blanket for a small child. Rowan hugged her injured arm to her chest, with a grimace. She had hurt it in her thrashing. Looking around the room, Rowan found everyone but Sanji fast asleep, sprawled throughout the girl's room; Zolo leaning against Karoo; Luffy splayed out with a foot over Usopp's head while Usopp leaned against the bar; and, Vivi with her head on the futon they had drug out for Nami.

To panicked to get back to sleep, Rowan stood up. Her body felt disgusting with the sweat she had broken out into during her panic. Pulling Vivi's cover back over the girl's shoulders, Rowan proceeded to remove Luffy's foot from around Usopp's neck and laid both boys beside each other, a pillow in between them so Luffy couldn't attach to the poor sharpshooter again.

Rowan grabbed a change of clothes and her winter jacket before heading towards the shared bathroom. Due to sharing it with the boys it wasn't in pristine shape but not the worst bathroom Rowan had ever used. A quick shower had the woman shaking out her red locks and placing the bandages back around her arm. After a large amount of struggling Rowan pulled on a long sleeve shirt that was green in color; she about purred when she felt the fine fabric touch her clean skin. Rowan then proceeded to tug on a heavy, purple sweater. Her pants were near in possible to slink into but eventually she was able to shimmy her hips and have the black material hiding her unmentionables. Boots were slipped on over two pairs of socks and a beanie was pulled firmly around her ears.

Rowan left the bathroom and tugged her long black jacket over her good shoulder and buttoned her bad arm in. The cold winter wind chilled Rowan's face and froze her hair in seconds. Tucking herself into her bundle of warmth, Rowan made her way to the lounge. With the wind unable to touch her Rowan was able to find warmth again. Rowan rummaged around the kitchen portion until she found a few pears and filled a glass with water. She was found munching on her second pear by Sanji.

"It's getting real cold out," Sanji commented while patting his arms to get the blood flowing. Rowan simply nodded while taking a drink from her glass. "Would you like me to cook you something, Rowan-sweet?" Sanji picked up a bowl of apples and began to peel them with a sharp knife.

"This is fine," Rowan declined. The two sat in silence for a bit longer before Sanji began to speak. "Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind." Rowan frowned but turned to look at Sanji with a raised brow. Sanji didn't look at her but continued to speak and peel his apple. "But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold." Rowan really gave Sanji a look then. The man saw it because he began to smile. He didn't stop though.

"Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?"

"…was that supposed to mean something?" Rowan finally questioned when it appeared the man was done. Sanji shrugged a shoulder, now cutting the skinned apple into slices. The sly smirk on the man's face had Rowan narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously. Taking another bit of her pear the woman rolled her eyes.

"You should know by now right? After all, you've had the book for couple weeks now." Like when she had awoken, Rowan felt panic. Her teeth half way dug into another bit of her pear, Rowan about choked herself. Going for a swift recovery, Rowan brought her mental shield around her. Unbeknownst to her, Sanji saw the shield as it was lowered down around her face. The green eyes went dead, her lips went tight and her nose tilted just a bit.

"Is it yours? I thought it was Nami's." Rowan stood from the bench without a glance to the chef. "I'll get Luffy so you can be relieved of your shift." The warm hand was demanding but gently so. Rowan felt the rage begin just like the last time. She didn't want to show this man her weakness; she didn't want him to know a damn thing about her; she didn't want _anyone_ to know a damn thing about her. Turning, prepared to do damage to the chef with words, and if it came to it fists, Rowan glowered.

"I can teach you."

Sanji's words were like a physical punch to the gut. Unable to help herself, Rowan felt hope surge through her like a raging bull. To be able to read…was a dream to her. Rowan had always looked upon books with wonder and suspense. Her father had read to her as a child, countless stories of heroic deeds and faraway places, but she herself had never been taught past the alphabet and that in itself had been forgotten without proper use. Her heart beating fast, Rowan looked at Sanji with great suspicion.

"What?" she demanded, almost too afraid to actually give in completely to her hope. Sanji only gave Rowan a simple smile that would have charmed her heart under normal circumstances.

"I can teach you how to read and write, Rowan. You want to right? It's why you took the book isn't it? I helped teach a few of the older chefs so they could read recipes, I'm sure you won't be any different." Rowan, feeling terribly vulnerable yet anticipative, licked her lips before turning on the chef completely. The man backed up a few steps as Rowan snarled into his face.

"You won't tell anyone else." It wasn't a request; it was an order. Sanji, understanding the circumstances, only smiled gently. His smile eased some of Rowan's worries but she still kept her guard.

"I won't tell a soul Rowan-sweet. We can do it at night when we have a shift. You schedule them so that shouldn't be a problem. If anyone asks we can say one of us could say we simply couldn't sleep or something along those lines?" Rowan felt her heart surge in her chest.

"You'll…really teach me how to read?" she questioned softly, all her earlier hostility gone with Sanji's coaxing. Sanji nodded his head with a larger smile.

"I'll teach everything I know." Rowan shifted about a little uncomfortably. Licking chapped lips she looked at the sweet faced Sanji again. She saw nothing horrid in his eyes, only a willingness to help and something a bit more tender.

"Promise?" she barely whispered, truly terrified now.

"Swear." And Sanji held out his pinky finger and a determined look now set on his face. "I promise I'll teach you how to read and write until you can't learn another thing from me."

And it was in that moment that Sanji saw for the second time since Rowan had been onboard that he saw what he suspected was the true Rowan. Ten years seemed to melt of the still young woman's face. Her eyes squinted at the corners as her lips pulled up into a bright smile that showed all her teeth. Rowan's cheeks flushed lightly in what could only be joy by the way her eyes were dancing. The tension she always kept bundled in her shoulders melted away with any guard she still had up. Reaching out Rowan wrapped her tanned pinky around Sanji and shook it once. Almost bouncing with excitement, Rowan just about skipped to the door while saying over her shoulder,

"I'll put us together with the next round. I can't believe it; I'm actually going to read!" Rowan spun on her toes to flash her smile at Sanji again. The man felt his heart melt. "Thank you Sanji. Thank you so much." And with that the woman dashed from the room, her heart soaring into the clear sky. She was too happy to feel the bitter cold. Her abrupt awakening was forgotten.

"What are you so happy about?" Rowan felt her stomach drop. Turning with wide eyes to the man stepping from the shadows, Rowan instantly felt fear. Zolo rubbed at an eye, while a loud yawn escaped his mouth.

If Zolo found out she couldn't read…

"Nothing," Rowan snapped, her good mood quickly stored away and replaced with her usual attitude. "What are you doing up here? Luffy's supposed to be on watch, not you."

"I was taking a piss, your Highness. Didn't realize I had to check in with you to do that," Zolo snapped right back, caught off guard to Rowan's abrupt change in mood. He could practically see the princess come out as she tilted her head high and marched past him without a second glance.

"Then perhaps next time you'll keep your nose out of _my_ business." Zolo frowned heavily as he watched Rowan walk back to the girl's room.

"What are you doing up, moss head?" Sanji barked, while walking towards Zolo. Zolo scowled at the chef.

"I have to tell everyone when I go off to piss?" Sanji made an expression of disgust before following after Rowan. Neither Chef nor Boatswain noticed the look of suspicious anger that crossed the Firstmate's face.


	27. Chapter 27: Sakura Blossoms

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Sakura Blossoms **

Rowan handed Usopp a nail which he took with a muffled thanks. With her one good arm, Rowan was unable to help Usopp with much with fixing Merry Go besides handing him nails. Karoo sat beside the heavily dressed Rowan while Usopp began to hammer plywood and fix the gaping hole.

"I wonder who they were," Usopp finally admitted what was on his mind. Raising her head from Karoo's side Rowan raised an eyebrow. The red hair disappeared underneath her beanie.

"Who were who?" Sanji questioned from his position in the crow's nest.

"Those guys yesterday. I never heard of this Wapol before. But that ship of his was awesome!" Rowan shot Usopp a heated expression when he peeked over at her. The young man quickly scurried back to his duty.

"Who cares? Forget about them," Sanji scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "They're just a bunch of idiots. Nothing to worry about." Looking through binoculars, Sanji mused aloud, "Never mind them. The weather's been unusually stable lately. Stable but cold." Usopp nodded his head while hammering away at a nail.

"Yeah, it's not even dependably unpredictable here. This sea…"

"We're getting close to an island," Rowan explained with a light yawn. She hadn't been able to get back to sleep last night and had let Vivi lay down while she kept watch over Nami. When both males looked to Rowan she continued to explain, "The first sign of an island is stable weather. We're most likely coming on to a winter island."

"Winter island?" Usopp questioned. Rowan nodded while handing him another nail.

"The islands on the Grand Line can be split into four groups—Summer, Spring, Autumn and Winter. Each have their own four seasons but winter islands almost always have snow, and summer islands almost never have snow. You know when you're getting close to the end of the Grand Line when you've gone through 16 seasons, starting with summer and ending with winter." Rowan shrugged her only good shoulder; her other was getting to the point where she couldn't do much besides barely shift it. "Granted there are some exceptions but then there is with everything."

"That makes sense," Usopp said with a firm node. "If there are clusters of islands like that, it's no wonder the seas between them are so turbulent." Rowan smirked slightly.

"The best way to think of the Grand Line is as a woman; if you don't respect her you'll find yourself at her mercy and if you don't count on the occasional mood swing you're going to die." At the panicked look on Usopp's face Rowan laughed.

"You were right Rowan," Sanji called from the crow's nest. "I see it. _Land Ho!_" Sanji bellowed out the last part so those below deck could hear. It wasn't a minute later that Luffy was blasting out from the storage room and bouncing on to the figurehead. Rowan blinked a few times, shocked by the speed at which the boy had flown. A smile plastered on to his face, Luffy bounced in his sitting position on the ram's head.

"An island!" Luffy squealed like a boy in a candy shop. "It's so white! It's snow. A snow island!" Sanji had climbed down from the crow's nest and was quickly on the rubber boy.

"Just remember, Luffy! We're not here for an adventure this time. We're going to find a doctor for Nami, then we're leaving immediately." But Luffy was in his own world, not hearing a thing. "It's no use. He's not listening." Rowan found herself falling on to a more important topic at the moment.

"Put a jacket on, Luffy," she ordered upon seeing the boy was still in his jean shorts and red vest.

"Snow is great…" Rowan rubbed at her face tiredly before deciding if Luffy was going to ignore her she was going to ignore him. That thought didn't last long though for she was quickly going and getting the boy a jacket.

By the time Rowan had finished rummaging through the boy's room and succeeded in finding Luffy's jacket, Merry Go was pulling into a bay. The bay cut deep into the island's sides, causing soft, snow covered cliffs to surround it. Next to the waist high snow build up, the most noticeable thing about the snowy island were the mountains that rose in the distance; tall pillars that showed no signs of a slope and leveled off neatly at the top. Rowan had honestly never seen mountains like them before.

"Wow, this is amazing! Look at those mountains," Sanji chattered, his nose a bright red due to the cold.

"And all that snow! I'm in Heaven!" Luffy cried, his jaw dropping in his pleasure.

"Luffy, aren't you cold dressed like that?" Vivi shivered in the plush coat Rowan had given her while checking out a portable thermometer she had. "It's only 14 degrees out. That's the temperature at which bears get ready to hibernate." A cold gust shot across Merry's deck. Rowan ducked her nose into her thick jacket. A recognition flashed in Luffy's eyes as the wind caught his near bare body. The boy's face turned a slight blue color before his arms shot up to covered his bare skin.

"It's cold!" his teeth chattered.

"You just noticed?" Sanji and Usopp thundered. Rowan held out the jacket and Luffy was quick to shimmy into the item. Pulling mittens out from the pockets Rowan shoved them on to the boy's freezing hands; then proceeded to button Luffy's jacket when he began to struggle with the defiant pieces of plastic. Zolo crossed his arms over his chest which was puffed out by a knee length orange jacket. Raising an eyebrow at the crew Zolo questioned,

"Okay, who's gonna go look for a doctor? I guess we should try to find some kind of settlement."

"I'll go!" Luffy cried out, raising his hand high into the air. Rowan snagged the back of Luffy's jacket and tugged.

"We're doing this for Nami, not adventure Luffy," Rowan reminded Luffy with a bored tone.

"Me too!" Sanji called behind Rowan, his face filling with determination.

"Fine, go!" Usopp scoffed, tilting his head high into the air. Rowan rolled her eyes slightly before turning from the group.

"Luffy, Sanji and Usopp," Usopp let out a loud whine, "—will go find a village. Zolo, Vivi and I will stay and watch over Nami." Rowan turned back to the group and pointed a sharp finger at the three males. "Find a doctor and bring them back here. No—"

"Stop right there you _pirates!_" a voice yelled from the surrounding cliffs. Rowan spun and found that all along the cliffs stood multiple men. Each had some sort of weapon; be it a gun or a sword. Rowan's eyes instinctively went to one man that stood out; he appeared to be more...trained than the others, making him more of a threat. The stiff set of his back and the way he carried his large frame told Rowan that he was a true soldier. Rowan felt a readiness fill her body as she watched some of the guns pointed at them shake.

"Hey, there's people," Luffy stated the obvious.

"They look pretty nasty," Usopp mumbled. Rowan walked up to Luffy's side slowly.

"No sudden movements," she ordered the group, eyes on the men surrounding them. She really didn't like the look of panic that covered most of the men's faces. The soft quakes that shook their bodies didn't help Rowan's nerves either. The man that had called out the first time called out again.

"Turn your vessel around and leave. Now!"

"We came here to find a doctor!" Luffy explained their presence. Rowan was surprised he even remembered.

"We have a sick person onboard!" Vivi shouted up to the men.

"Don't try your tricks on us you dirty pirates!" a man who hadn't spoken up thundered.

"This is our country! We'll let no pirate set foot here!" another cried.

"Now raise your anchor and go! Or we'll blast your ship from the water!"

'_With what?_' Rowan scoffed, her half lidded eyes scanning the men. Their weapons were worthy of hunters not soldiers. The cannons on Merry Go would do more damage to the soldiers than their rifles could ever do to their ship. Rowan wasn't that terrified though, granted, most of them would come out with a couple of wounds especially Usopp and Vivi.

"They really don't like us," Sanji sighed, causing a lot of smoke to blow from his mouth. "And they only just met us," he gave a weak chuckle. Rowan's eyes fell on a man shaking a bit more than most. The woman jumped when that same man fired his rifle at Sanji. The chef jumped and the bullet made a deep impression on the ship's deck.

"Don't talk, go!" the man screamed. Rowan glowered at the man that fired.

"They fired on us!" Usopp howled, scrambling away. A deep growl came from Sanji's chest as he sneered up at the man with his gun still smoking.

"How dare you?" Sanji snarled, his glare burning holes into the man that still held his smoking gun. Sanji started towards the edge of the ship at a quick pace but Vivi was throwing herself against him in order to stop the man's charge.

"_Wait, Sanji!_" she screamed.

Another shot rang out.

Rowan turned to see where the bullet had landed.

She saw Vivi hit the floor. Red was blossoming from her blue jacket.

Wrath. It choked Rowan with its burning taste. It began to cause her throat to swell and her heart to pound. Rowan turned towards the cause of her wrath; the one who dared to _hurt_ one of hers. She didn't notice when her foot touched the railing. Her wrath threw her forward and helped her launch herself across the bay and onto the slippery snow. Rowan reached out her hand, her fingers more like claws, as she reached out for the man's throat.

"_Rowan, stop!_" Vivi's voice screamed causing her to pause centimeters away from the man's throat, her nails barely digging into the man's flesh. The man in front of her was obviously terrified; he had good reason to be. Rowan's pupils had shrunken to pen points; her nostrils were wide as she breathed deeply; and her upper lip was pulled back to revel her white teeth. "Don't touch him Rowan." Rowan turned her head slightly to see over her shoulder. The blue haired girl was holding on to Luffy's middle, obviously stopping him from doing the same as Rowan had.

"We can't fight them! Don't worry about my wounds, it's just a scratch." Vivi pulled her head from Luffy's stomach and stood on her knees. "All right. We won't set foot on your island! But can you send us a doctor? Our navigator is very sick. Please help us!" Vivi bowed down, pressing her forehead into the deck. "Luffy, you're a failure as a Captain. Impulsiveness doesn't solve anything. If you get us all killed what will happen to Nami?" Rowan felt her stomach clench even as her anger pulled back like the ocean tide. A harsh silence fell on the group as Luffy took in Luffy's words. Had Luffy been any other captain Vivi's brains would probably be splattered across the deck.

"You're right. Forgive me. I was wrong." Luffy fell to his knees and joined Vivi with his head bowed. "Please call a doctor. Please help our friends." Rowan released the man from her grasp and turned her back to him. Her eyes traveled over the group of males as she watched them lower their guns. Growling lowly in her chest, Rowan began to progress towards the man who appeared to be in charge. The snow was easily up to her knees and made that a bit hard. She hadn't been in snow this deep since she had been a child.

"I'll take you to the village. Come with me," the large man called out. Rowan glowered at the man who took her glare with a tilt of his head. Rowan scoffed and motioned towards her crew before calling out,

"Toss me the loading ramp," she ordered causing the crew to snap to attention. Sanji maneuver the gang plank while Zolo moved the ship so that it easily access. Rowan caught the loading ramp and stood on the end to make sure it didn't slip away in the snow. "Vivi, load up. You're going with the boys." Vivi nodded before disappearing into the ship along with Sanji. It took a few more moments before the group was ready to depart. Nami, unconscious and covered in her jacket, was riding on Sanji's back, a sword underneath her backside in order to give her more support and Sanji more movement. Rowan looked the group over before nodding. "Don't forget to come back as soon as possible," she chided while the group began to head towards what Rowan assumed was a village.

When they were out of her sight, Rowan headed back to the ship stifling a pained groan. Her arm was throbbing again, sending painful flashes up her arm and giving her a powerful headache. Rowan could honestly say that she was happy her poofy trench jacket was big enough to keep her arm inside. Snuggling deeper into her turtle neck the woman started for the lounge.

The sight of a half-naked Zolo stopped her.

Blinking once, slowly, Rowan turned around reluctantly and stared at the, apparently mad, man on the middle of the deck. Rowan blinked just as slowly again as her eyes traveled up and down the swordsman's body. Not only was he shirtless, he had also forgone his shoes.

"What…are you doing?" Rowan drew out unenthusiastically. She honestly didn't give a damn but if the crew came back and found Zolo dead they'd probably blame her. Rowan shared a look with Karoo as the duck continued to shiver under a blanket. Zolo was in a crouched position and palms pressed together, as cracked open an eye at her, breathing deeply.

"Training obviously."

"…obviously."

"You're here to guard the ship so I thought I'd take a mind-clearing, mid-winter swim." A partially cold gust of wind blow across the ship. Rowan blinked one more time before turning around and ignoring the man completely. "That's right Princess, walk away."

"Go freeze your arse off, swordsman." Rowan walked into the lounge to warm up. Breathing into her good hand, Rowan shook her body and sat back down on a bench with a pad of paper and quill. Sanji had taught Rowan the first three characters of the alphabet and she planned to have them mastered within the new couple of days. It was a bit hard due to her dominate hand being currently wrecked.

Time slipped away from Rowan as she struggled to make the correct motions with the quill. Upon hearing footsteps on the deck, Rowan simply assumed it was Zolo; the harsh thudding was probably from the ice coating his entire body. Not wanting the others to find Rowan's secret she quickly crumbled the paper and tossed it in the garbage. The quill she shoved back into one of the counters that Sanji kept for miscellaneous items that may be used by the others.

Rowan frowned as she heard the thud of footfall turn into more than one set. Confused, Rowan walked towards the port hole and peered out from the corner.

'_Damn._'

It was the soldiers that had attacked them the day before. Rowan had hoped that they had lost them in the confusion of the Grand Line but no such luck had happened. Rowan snarled as they began to ruin her ship. Karoo was nowhere to be seen. Seconds from wrenching open the lounge door and throwing all of them in after Zolo, Rowan paused when her arm gave an extra jolt of pain. Grinding her teeth, the redhead turned back to the lounge and turned the light out. Breathing evenly she waited besides the door of the lounge.

When the soldiers came in to the lounge, Rowan did the only thing she could think of. Fighting against the pain in her arm, Rowan shoved herself up into the rafters and suspended her body between two beams. Three soldiers came barging into the lounge. Rowan almost cracked them all over the head when they began to wreck the room with loud, obnoxious talking.

"King Wapol will be happy to know these idiots came to our island." Rowan's one good arm strained slightly as she continued to suspend herself above the men.

"Now he can extract his revenge on these pathetic pirates." It continued on like this for the next ten minutes before they finally left. Rowan waited until she could no longer hear their footsteps before she fell from the roof. She landed with a soft thud, going into a crouch. Lip set into a firm line, the woman stood up and exited the door with caution. She could see the soldiers leaving into the forest that surrounded the bay.

"Did you get killed, swordsman?" Rowan called out to receive no respond. Going over her options Rowan came to the only conclusion. The woman groaned aloud. She couldn't think of any other option. Rowan began to trudge through the snow with a heavy scowl. There really was no other option. She had to warn Luffy.

* * *

><p>Rowan trekked through the snow mumbling deep curses under her breath as she threw her legs up in order to fight the high snow drifts. The snow drifts were becoming too much of an annoyance for Rowan's already high temper to settle any. Rowan's conscious refused to let her head back to the ship however; if Wapol was running around causing a muck, and Luffy was trying to get Nami help, Rowan wasn't going to lay down and let them all get killed by a sneak attack laid out by the fat man. She was only thankful that she could follow the men's footprints back to the village.<p>

The redhead cursed fiercely and in a way only a sailor could as the snow she had been beating back almost buried her.

A sharp whistling broke through Rowan's curse causing the woman pause. Brows knitting together, Rowan paused in her hike and raised her head. The whistling was getting louder.

Rowan's eyes flew open as she threw her upper body backwards. The arrow skimmed across Rowan's stomach, catching her coat and taking a button with it. Rowan tossed herself back up into an upright position and looked towards the direction the arrow had come from. She could honestly say she wasn't surprised to see Wapol standing in front of her. That seemed to be the kind of luck she was having even since she had teamed up with Luffy. The fat man was smirking from ear to ear, appearing as if he were the wolf that had finally caught the deer astray. Rowan scoffed but turned to face Wapol and two men at either side. If he was here in front of her, then he wasn't disturbing Luffy and the others.

"Lost in the woods, little girl?" Wapol sneered. His beady black eyes were filled with a magnificent glee. Rowan wasn't so happy. Her arm was still a stiff mass of pain from her earlier stunt. And it was three against one. Rowan wouldn't mind beating Wapol's face in; if it was her against him and her arm was completely healed.

"I think she's paralyzed in fear now that she is no longer among her crew, your majesty!" one of the men snickered. Rowan finally spent some time looking at the two.

The one that had spoken reminded Rowan of a sad jester. In a large, warm looking get up of blue and green with purple outlining, the rather tall and wide man had a bow in his obnoxiously large hand and a satchel of arrows on his back. His fat, almost wavy, lips were pulled up into a wide grin on what little portion of his hooded face she could see.

The other man wasn't just as strange. In an outfit of mostly orange and yellow, the dark skinned man boosted large black gloves that were very similar to his large black afro. His powerful jaw was decorated by a black beard that appeared to have little afros at each side and on his chin.

"Shall we throw her in prison for life or behead her, your majesty?" the afro man questioned with obvious enjoyment.

"Perhaps we shall have her beg for mercy?" Rowan's upper lip was beginning to twitch with building aggravation.

"Torture her until she gives the location of her other crewmates?" Rowan bent down and began to roll the snow at her feet with one hand.

"Shall we throw her off the side of Drum Mountain?" It was a bit difficult to make a ball with one hand.

"Or we could toss her to the other soldiers!" Rowan stood up and held the ball of snow in hand, eyeing it with mild interest. It would do.

"I have decided! We shall do all—" Wapol let out a girly scream as Rowan's powerful arm pelted the snowball into the man's face. Rowan glowered as Wapol floundered in the snow before his men were able to get him back to his feet. Shoving her hand forward, Rowan beckoned the men forward.

"Bring it on, ye pathetic, overgrown toddlers!" Rowan thundered. Rowan's legs stretched out into a powerful stance. "I'll give ya the beatin' like yer father should've!" The redhead let out a huff before sneering at the men with an arrogance she was proud to show.

"How dare you throw a snowball at the King?" She scoffed at the jester like man.

"You will pay for that!" Rowan motioned towards them again.

"Then stop talkin' and start fightin'." A suddenly thought hit Rowan causing a vile smirk to cross her lips. Before she could really think through the idea Rowan was saying, "And since yer wee brains can't function right, I'll help ye remember me." Her body pulled up proudly, her chin jetting into the air allowing her to look down her nose. "My name is Clodagh Rowan, daughter to Clodagh Fiachra."

Rowan felt her pride roar when the three faces in front of her went dangerous pale. Wapol's face didn't stay like that for long however, for his skin turned a dangerous shade of purple.

"I recognize you know!" the man roared, his hands turning into fists. The man suddenly reminded Rowan a lot of Alvida when she was mad; an angry toad that croaked and croaked in its puddle, picking on the smaller tree frogs. "You were that girl on Mariejois! The one that kicked me!"

"And I'm about ta kick ya again." The man's face was almost completely purple now.

"Your brother's not here to protect you this time."

Rowan felt her rage burst to the front lines and fill her from head to toe. It warmed her body to the point where her jacket and sweater was almost too much.

"I don't need me brother ta protect me," Rowan frothed at the mouth. "Now come at me ye bilge-sucking swabs."

They did just that. Rowan ducked to the side as the jester shot another arrow at her. The afro man ran up at her with a fist pulled back. Rowan scoffed while scrunch up her features in annoyance. Her body easily swung into a defensive position while her good arm came up and knocked the man's elbow to the side. His swing went wide and gave Rowan an opening she took. Her leg flew up before she threw it out and slammed it into the man's stomach. He went sprawling into the snow.

Rowan dropped to her knees and bent backwards, three arrows piercing the air that she had been in a moment before. The woman threw herself back up. The jester was close enough to receive a kick of his own right across the face. Rowan spun with the momentum of her kick in order to face Wapol. The supposed King looked anything but happy. In fact, he was positively seething. Rowan smirked at the man without an remorse. If he had thought she was going to go down easy, she was more than willing to show him how wrong he was.

"Take this!" afro man screamed shooting something from his hand at Rowan. The woman dodged the projectile with a frown. The item hit one of the nearby evergreens and stuck. Rowan frowned while trying to figure out what it was. Afro man let out a battle cry as he swung a fist. Rowan's eyes widened a bit when from the fuzzy gloves that covered his hands grew spikes. "**MARIMO'S SURPRISE!**" Rowan weaved in between the man's punches, finding his attacks slow, but deadly should they hit. The spikes wouldn't cause her much damage but would hinder her. With a snarl Rowan dived down and under a punch before sliding a leg between his own and take one of the man's knees out. The man grunted as he was forced to fall onto Rowan. She used his force to flip him over and drive her shoulder into his stomach when his back hit the ground. The man wheezed as she forced the air out of his lungs.

Rowan danced around the man with a snarky smirk.

"You better pay attention!" jester-man snarled while coming in close. Rowan continued to smirk while still dancing about on her feet. If there was one thing she was proud of in fighting it was her hand-to-hand combat. She was stronger than the average man; she was stronger than a strong man. And she had the viciousness to put that strength to use. Rowan reached out in order to grasp the arrow in the bow. She was going to rip the bow out of his hands and beat him with it. The redhead felt her gloved fingers grasp the slick wood of the bow. Her foot reached out for support so that she could toss the jester over her shoulder.

Rowan's foot never found purchase due to the snow and instead slid far, causing her to form the splits. Rowan hissed in unsuppressed fear as she tried to correct herself. It was hopeless. Green clashed with black as the jester watched surprised as Rowan slid backwards due to her trying to righting herself. Her instincts had Rowan's fingers still gripping the bow so that the jester couldn't turn her into a pincushion when she was on the ground.

It left her bad arm open for impact on the ground.

Rowan had no chance to hold in her scream as her arm was crushed underneath her own weight. Fighting through blinding pain the woman kept her grip tight on the bow. She swung out her leg blindly and felt it impact with the jester's side. She heard the comforting sound of the impact and when the bow was suddenly straining in her grip she let it go. Struggling to her feet through the pain, Rowan was able to take in her surroundings in time to see Wapol headed for her with his mouth open.

'_Shit,_' Rowan grunted while trying to put pressure on her injured arm. She could feel the blood begin to seep through her sweater and long sleeve shirt underneath. What little stitches she still had were no doubt ruined now.

Rowan barely had time to recognize the attack coming from her injured side. The woman cried out in shock as she threw herself away from the foot sent out by afro man. Rowan dodged more of the projectiles sent by afro man she barely had time to move out of the way of more arrows. Rowan's back hit a thick tree trunk as she slid on more snow. The woman snarled while ducking under arrows that struck the tree with loud 'thunks'. Rowan dashed from the tree and towards the jester. She tried to land a solid punch on the jester but more of the black items by afro man were tossed at her forcing her to dodge. They didn't seem to do much but stick but Rowan wasn't in the mood to figure out what they could do.

Trying to get the snow to be on her side, Rowan skidded in the snow and sent it crashing into the jester's face. Spinning, Rowan brought her heel down the jester's shoulder blade and sent him crashing into the ground. Her eyes swirled in their sockets as the afro man came barreling down on her form above. Rowan tossed her good arm up and caught the man's punch in an open hand. Confusion struck her like a brick when instead of trying to get out of her grasp or go for another attack, the man twisted out of her hand and grasped her wrist in a death grip. Before Rowan could thick to pull away her attention was brought to the jester at her feet.

An arrow was pointed straight at her stomach at pointblank range.

"Checkmate," the two laughed boisterously. Rowan found her breath frozen in her lungs as she watched the jester release his fingers from the bow string. The primal impulse to save herself forced Rowan to do what she couldn't under normal circumstances. The pain that still seared through Rowan's body due to her arm was washed away under a surge of adrenaline. Teeth gritted to the point of danger Rowan's injured arm burst out of her heavy jacket, the buttons popping. Rowan's damaged fingers that were only just healing reached out covered in blood drenched bandages. She could feel the sharp arrow head beginning to pierce through her flesh and into her stomach.

Rowan's flashed up with pain as she grasped the shooting arrow and healing bones groaned. The pain was washed away again by the adrenaline. Rowan looked down at the arrow sticking out of her gut. Nausea boiled up the back of her throat but was forced down.

"Got you!" the afro man howled in victory, pulling Rowan from her own world abruptly. One of the man's fist landed in the middle of Rowan's face sending her back peeling.

"You should have never insulted our King!" Not even adrenaline could help Rowan as the jester slammed his bow into Rowan's bleeding arm, which also caused her to accidentally rip the arrow out of her stomach. Blood gushed from the wound and down her stomach. Rowan beat a hasty retreat in hopes of regaining her bearings. It did her no good. Spikes back out, afro man began another rain of punches. Rowan began to weave between the fists, beginning to slow with blood lose and received nicks from the spikes growing from the furry gloves. Rowan's head twisted on her neck as one of the man's spikes nicked her on the forehead. Blood wept from the wound into her eye.

"Move, Kuromarimo!" Wapol shouted. Rowan took the moment afro man used to get out of the way to wipe blood from her eye; and looked right into the cannon protruding from Wapol's gapping mouth. The explosion of gunpowder rang in Rowan's ears as she watched the cannon head for her.

'_By the Kings,_' Rowan hissed moving her hands out instinctively. The cannon hit her hard. She felt her muscles strain in her arms, forcing the cannon to halt even as it blasted her backwards. Rowan's back slammed into an evergreen, cracking the trunk in half. Muscles still working, Rowan threw the ball from her bruised chest. Rowan continued through the tree before skidding across the snow, her body flailing like a ragdoll. Her chest heaved as she remained buried into the hip high snow. Groaning something fierce, Rowan struggled to get back to her feet. Wapol's laughter helped motivate her on.

The next thing Rowan knew she was getting attacked from every angle. Kicks and punches were thrown and tossed, pounding into Rowan's flesh and bones. Her aching arms refused to help her and could only be beat repeatedly. Even through the haze of beating Rowan knew they were aiming for her bad arm.

Cowards.

A heavy rumbling echoed deep within the earth beneath Rowan's hands and knees. Expecting the rumbling to be the fault of Wapol and his minions, Rowan rolled to her backside. Instead of finding the fools attacking her, Rowan was watching their retreating backs. Confused, Rowan stumbled to her feet, the roaring becoming almost deafening. She could barely remain standing against the sudden quaking of the earth.

'_Is this an earthquake?_' she questioned while turning her bloodied eye backwards. Rowan's stomach plummeted. Without another thought, the woman dashed to her feet and bolted after the pathetic King and his men. Thundering down the slope behind Rowan was an avalanche that was easily tripled her in size.

Rowan didn't have a chance in out running the stampeding snow.

* * *

><p>The snow was easy for him to maneuver over as he dashed over the aftermath of the avalanche. The sled attached to his form hissed softly as it glided over the snow. Quiet had taken over the island, the others animals having bolted from the rush of snow. It was only him and his passenger as they both skated across the white land.<p>

It tickled the inside of his nose, causing him to tilt the blue snout into the air and slow his canter into a walk. A strong breeze brought the scent to him again.

"What is it Chopper?" his passenger demanded from the confines of her blanket.

"Blood." He stuck his nose higher into the air, trying to pinpoint where the scent was coming from. He narrowed his round eyes before sticking his nose out and beginning towards the scent.

"Continue back towards the castle, Chopper. It was probably some animal caught in the avalanche. It's dead by now. Either crushed to death or frozen." Chopper picked his walk up into a trot.

"No," he answered his mentor. He continued to pick up his speed as he began to figure out where the scent was coming from. "It's still alive. The blood's fresh." It was easy to find the scent the closer he became. Going to where the scent was strongest, he began to dig deep with his hooves. The sled continued to slide a bit due to his abrupt stop.

"Chopper!" the woman snapped, obviously annoyed by the detour. The blood scent was getting super strong now as he began to make head way in the snow. Chopper had been around the scent to much not to know that it was the smell of human blood. His instincts told him that whoever was underneath the snow was still alive; if barely. His heart picked up pace as he began to see flesh turning blue. Chopper began to go more carefully as a face with lips a dangerous blue and eyes frozen shut with blood appeared from underneath two feet of snow.

"I found her!" Chopper called out to his mentor. "She's still alive! I need—" Chopper squealed as something shot up from underneath the snow and crushed his neck in its grip. Chopper thrashed against his attacker, striking out with his hooves in hopes of freeing himself. The grasp around his throat only became more constricting. Chopper gasped for air as his lungs began to burn.

"Stop struggling, Chopper!" the woman shouted, suddenly at her side. Chopper did as he was ordered, his heart still pounding in fright. The grip on his throat wasn't allowing him to breathe easily. He was already beginning to see black around the edges of his sight. His mentor knelt next to him. "She's unconscious. Going off of instinct no doubt." He could feel her gloved hands begin to work at the thing at his hands. It took a few moments but Chopper was eventually free and he stumbled away with legs flailing. Coughing and hacking, Chopper watched the woman carefully extract his would-be-strangler from the snow.

Chopper stared wide eyed at the frozen female. The woman was obviously tall and built like an ox. Her skin was tanned unlike most of the other citizens on the island but was turning a dangerous blue. Ice had frozen to her heavily clothed body, especially around the blood drenched portions. Chopper was able to see why he could smell the blood despite her being buried under two feet of snow; her left arm was covered in a red icicle.

"Doctor?" Chopper question while uncertain as to what to do next.

"This girl is either an idiot or has nothing but bad luck. That arm was mauled." Chopper stuck his nose back into the air. He didn't smell anything predator. "Nothing from this island," the woman scoffed when she saw what Chopper was doing. "I haven't seen many of these wounds but their definitely crocodile; and a large one at that. She's luck she still has that arm." Nimble fingers with years of experience drifted over the injured woman's body. "Arrow wound to the stomach. Multiple superficial nicks…the arm's infected, been infected for about a week; stupid girl. Should have had that arm looked at a long time ago. Looks like she dumped it in alcohol." The doctor snorted before turning her attention to Chopper. "Help me get her into the sled. We'll take her back to the castle." Chopper nodded and helped the elderly woman deposit the frozen female into the sled, careful of her hands. He didn't feel like being put into a choke hold again. Once inside the sleigh, Chopper watched the doctor wrap her blanket around the shivering body. "Quick Chopper." Chopper didn't need to be told twice.

Throwing himself against the halter that kept the sled attached to his body, Chopper dashed off towards the rope ways.

* * *

><p>Rowan's consciousness came back to her slowly, one sense at a time. Her mind felt like a spider had taken residence and webbed her entire brain; her mouth tasted like a cotton ball had been stuffed down her throat; the scent of disinfectant burned the inside of her nose; she could hear her heart beat pounding in her ears; slowly she was able to pick out the ceiling that rose high above her.<p>

"Already awake are you?" It took a moment for Rowan's mind to realize that her mind should be in panic. The last memory she had was fighting Wapol and ran over by snow. Trying to push herself up into a sitting position, Rowan's head was instantly attacked by a great wave of grogginess. A sharp poke had Rowan falling back onto her pillow. Rowan's eyes rolled in their sockets, the green glazed over slightly. "You're kind was bred with too much brawn and not enough brain, Clodagh." Rowan did feel a flash of panic this time around as she looked up into the face of an old crone.

Wrinkles upon wrinkles were etched deeply into the woman's thin face. Her eyes were covered by purple lensed glasses, and the glasses sat on a long, hooked nose. Long gray hair fell down her shoulders and down her back. Despite her obviously old features her hair was obnoxiously shiny. Rowan become positive she was on something when she looked at the woman's body. Not a hunch back or bulbous stomach, but, instead, a thin body fit for the top trophy wife adored by a belly shirt, purple leather jacket and flame designed purple pants. There was even a gold belly ring. How the woman wasn't freezing was beyond Rowan.

"Calm down, girl. I'm not going about screaming of your heritage from the castle's tower. I don't feel like having every Marine within the three islands banging at my front door." Rowan relaxed a bit into the strange bed. The woman brought a chair over and sat down. "Who told you that sticking wounds in alcohol was a good idea?" Rowan tried to answer but the crone plowed on. "You were halting any progress in your natural ability to fight off infection. Granted you probably would have gotten infected anyway. That crocodile had some pretty nasty bacteria in its teeth. Seven puncture wounds in need of re-stitching; three broken fingers; I'm sure you'll never have complete control over your pinky finger again."

Rowan was beginning to get confused again. Looking down at her shoulder she found heavy white bandages disappearing underneath the thick blanket. Rowan looked back in time to see the woman taking a deep swig out of a bottle.

"I have you on a painkiller and antibiotics that should have someone like you back on her feet in a matter of a few days." The woman poked hard at her stomach causing Rowan to flinch. The blanket was thick enough she didn't feel crone's poke. "The arrow wound needed sixty stitches. You're lucky it didn't go through all the way. It would have cut your spine in half."

Rowan's eyes rolled again as she suddenly found herself getting tired. Rowan fought against her need to sleep and looked back up at the woman.

"My friends," she groaned out as her world took a spin. "Are looking for a doctor for our navigator. Don't tell them." Rowan had lived in fear for a few days after fighting Mochi. She had expected a bombardment of questions but they never came. Rowan could only assume the others hadn't heard Mochi. Though she couldn't see the crone's eyes she could feel them burning into her face. Before she said anything the woman took another drink.

"They're already here." Rowan felt the need to sleep flow away like the tide.

"What?"

"A black haired boy, blond man and red headed female?" Rowan nodded her head sloppily. She didn't know about Vivi but she assumed it was Sanji, Nami and either Luffy or Usopp; she was betting on Luffy. "The boy climbed up this mountain carrying the other two. He was about frozen solid, much like yourself. The blond has broken ribs and a cracked spine." The doctor, or at least Rowan was assuming she was the doctor, looked to the side. Rowan followed her gaze to see a sleeping Nami. For the first time in the past three days she appeared at peace; obviously still in fever but at peace. "She was the worst off."

"What was wrong with her?"

"A Keschia."

"Keschia?" Rowan repeated.

"It's an infectious tick that lives in jungles." Rowan's face fell blank. "The tick itself isn't harmful but the virulent bacteria it carries is." The woman swigged from her bottle again. "You're lucky you got her when you did. After five days of high fever, super infection, myocarditis, arteritis and encephalitis—" Rowan continued to stare as the woman went off into another language. "—she would have died." Rowan felt a cold hand grip her stomach as she looked back over to Nami. If they had continued on to Alabaster…

"Thank you for helping us." The woman laughed before shoving Rowan's head further into the pillow.

"Stop fighting off those sleeping pills brat. I swear your kind gave up part of your brain in favor of more muscle." Rowan's hackles rose at the second insult to her clan but bit it back in favor of asking,

"How did you know?" The obvious answer was Rowan's hair and eyes combined with her name but most didn't even make the connection there. The crone sent Rowan a snarky smirk that only enhanced Rowan's opinion that she might actually be a witch. Pointing towards her uninjured elbow with her sharp chin the woman explained,

"Only a Clodagh will have that much testosterone in her blood stream and still look like a woman. You were also able to continue on with an infection that would have killed lesser men; didn't need a blood transfer after losing all that you did; and you survived getting crushed under an avalanche." Rowan's upper lip twitched lightly as she tried to hold back a smirk. The woman didn't bother holding hers back. "As I said, while yours is missing a few cognitive abilities—" Rowan scowled heavily. "—you were bred to be brutes that can change the tide of war." Rowan lost the scowl. She turned her head to the rock ceiling. "Go to sleep before you pull something in your brain. That I can't fix."

Rowan did as ordered but not without a hearty grumble.

* * *

><p>Pain had Rowan's eyes about popping out of their sockets. Half expecting the Doctor, or worse, Wapol, Rowan found Nami standing above her with a hand held out. Rowan glowered up at Nami while rubbing her forehead with her good arm.<p>

"Get up," Nami ordered while pulling her blanket tighter around her. Rowan groaned as she sat up and instantly regretted it when her world spun. A twinge of pain came from her stomach. Closing her eyes Rowan had to wait until her world stopped trying to throw her before she could gain her bearings. Rowan first looked down at her arm which she couldn't have moved even if she tried. The bandages wrapped her arm so tight it was pressed firmly underneath her breast and it didn't move an inch. From her neck down to her hips was bandaged excluding only her right arm. Rowan tossed her legs over the side of the bed and was instantly happy only Nami was in the room. She was bare from the hips down. "Here."

Rowan snatched the fabric Nami threw out at her. It was a bit of a struggle but Rowan succeeded in pulling on the pants that were much too small for her thighs. Rowan didn't bother buttoning the pants.

"What are we doing?" Rowan slurred slightly.

"We need to get out of here before the doctor gets back. She plans on making us stay here for two weeks just because of your arm. _And_ she thinks she can take all our gold for payment!"

"Well she'll get a sad payment. We barely have enough money for supplies." Nami glowered at Rowan as she pulled on her clean sweater and stuffed her arm into her jacket. She couldn't close it due to the lost buttons but it kept her warm enough.

"Come on."

"Luffy and Sanji are here with us," Rowan stated to which Nami nodded.

"There outside doing something or other." Noticing Nami sway slightly, Rowan reached out and gripped her upper arm. While she herself was still groggy due to the pain killers she was stubborn enough to fight through them.

"Are you okay, Nami?" The orangette opened her mouth, prepared to retort but Rowan cut her off. "We can stay for a few more days. She told me what got you. In two more days we would have…" Rowan found she couldn't finish. While Nami could be a banshee with her nagging, Rowan still found her presence a comfort. She was a brilliant woman that could swindle a King out of his castle while handing her the crown and she maneuvered through the Grand Line's mood swings better than the most salty sea-dogs. It was a comfort to wake up to Nami's light snores as she huddled into the middle of her hammock.

Nami smiled gentle up at Rowan before slapping her injured arm. Rowan fell with a choked scream.

"I'm still alive Rowan. I'm fine."

"You won't be once I get up," Rowan snarled causing Nami to laugh. Nami gave Rowan another gentle smile before heading towards the door that allowed them to exit their room. Rowan let the woman go because while her arm was blazing again, her heart felt soothed. Rowan hadn't even noticed the sore that had formed on her heart since Nami had passed out; the stress from not having a navigator, yes, but not her worry for Nami herself. Panic formed in the back of Rowan's mind as she realized then that she was actually attached to the navigator. She forced the panic down for another time. She couldn't panic when they were trying to escape.

Nami suddenly became a sneak as she stuck her head out the door and looked both ways multiple times. Rowan watched with a frown as the young woman snuck out the door. She followed behind with a bit of a sway. Rowan really just wanted to go back to the bed and continue to sleep off the drugs that coursed through her body. But she knew Nami would just continue to hit her if she didn't follow.

Rowan's eyes traveled over her new surroundings. The building was beautiful, no doubt. However, snow was piled everywhere and most of the doors appeared frozen shut. Icicles dripped from the spiraling staircase in the middle of the open space while platforms circled the circular walls.

"Who's that?" Nami said, pulling Rowan's attention away from the snow.

"One of the Strawhat Pirates?" Rowan threw herself backwards and pressed herself into the wall in hopes that Wapol hadn't seen her. She couldn't see him so she could only pray to the Kings of Old that she wasn't spotted. Nami didn't look back at Rowan which showed she understood Rowan's thought pattern. Without missing a beat, Nami began to wave a hand as if to divert a fly from her face.

"Me, a pirate? Why, I'm just an innocent young girl!" Rowan almost gave away her position by snorting in laughter.

"Huh? Oh really?" Wapol's voice echoed up to Rowan.

"Really. I'm just an navigator who's passing through." Nami waved again before starting off down the icy platform. "Good bye." The sudden look of panic on Nami's face told Rowan all that she needed to know. Without a second thought Rowan rushed to the railing that kept people from falling off and the second Wapol's head was completely visible over the side, Rowan's foot was plastered into his face. Rowan heard the crunch of his nose while Wapol fell backwards off the pillar he had climbed. Rowan dashed away from the pillar and gripped Nami's arm.

"Run for it," she snarled with much regret. Rowan wanted nothing more than to beat Wapol's head in until she saw his peanut sized brain bounce across the floor; but with the drugs and her injuries Rowan knew there was no way she'd win, even if it was one-on-one. Dashing down a flight of stairs with Wapol at their back Rowan almost face planted on a slick step. Wapol's sudden cry of shock had Rowan squealing to a stop with Nami. She didn't want to have Nami running if she could help it. Who knew how much of the bacteria was still in the girl's system.

Rowan found Wapol stuck in the opening of the platform that led to the bottom floor. Laughter bubbled up into Rowan's chest as she watched his little legs flare. The laughter fled when Wapol began to squeeze through the opening. Rowan watched with a bit of horror when Wapol came through the opening only instead of a human what looked like an iron bucket smashed against the floor. The bucket bounced around a bit before going still.

"He…turned into a bucket?" Nami questioned Rowan's thoughts. Rowan kept herself between Nami and the bucket and forced her back when Wapol's voice echoed from it.

"My miraculous physique restoration technique!" Rowan's eyes went wide as she watched the bucket all but spit up Wapol. "**THE WAPOL SLIM-DOWN!**" And slim-down he had. Wapol was easily as thin as the doctor. Rowan gripped Nami again and started to run once more. A thinner Wapol was surprisingly a more threatening Wapol instead of a laughing stock. "You can't escape me!"

"What a weirdo!" Nami screeched in Rowan's ear. Looking over her shoulder Rowan felt her heart skip a beat and tossed Nami behind her. Wapol had leapt the last few feet and was now diving down on them like a swooping hawk. Pushing Nami away from her in hopes that she could get away while Rowan distracted the man, Rowan faced the man.

"_You're dead!_"

Rowan threw herself forward, prepared to meet the man in midair and hope that what little strength she still had would help her win. She felt the wind brush her cheek as something flew past her head and slammed into Wapol's face much like Rowan's had earlier. Only this time, Wapol's entire body was flung backwards. Rowan spun around to find someone she had never been as happy to see.

"Rowan! You're awake!" Luffy cheered with a bright smile. The boy was quickly distracted though and questioned, "Was he always that thin?"

"'Bout time you got here Cap'n," Rowan smiled relief flooding through her body. Without a second thought Rowan hit the floor hard. Nami wasn't of the same mind of Rowan apparently, for the woman brought her fist down hard on top of Luffy's head. Gripping the boy tight in her grasp Nami gave Luffy a look of death.

"Luffy, what did you do to my jacket?" Nami snarled, patting the missing sleeve of the checkered jacket. Nami began to jab her finger into the boy's chest with a hearty snarl. "Do you know how much this cost? 28,800 beli!" Luffy was quickly backpedaling.

"Sorry, but he threw bombs at me and—!" Nami pulled back and rolled her eyes but let out a defeated sigh.

"Darn. Oh well, it's alright. I forgive you. I knew if I lent it to you you'd just tear it up anyways." Nami turned towards Rowan with a glint in her eye and a predator's smile on his lips. "So you can pay me _three times_ tit's value plus interest. That's 100,000 beli you owe me."

"What? I bet you planned this all along!" Luffy screeched. Rowan couldn't help but agree with the man. Wapol's laughter had Rowan and the others turning to the string bean.

"Enough!" he thundered in what he thought was a victory.

"He's really in shape," Luffy gaped. Pointing towards a door behind him, Wapol continued to crow.

"This is the weapons room! And I have the only key. Weapons of every shape and size are stored in there. I will devour them all! And I will incorporate them into my body with my Munch-Munch Mutation! And you will see a terrifying human weapon standing before you! Now I shall open the door! The key to the door of fear—_is gone!_" A heavy silence fell over the four where Rowan stared at Wapol as if he were an idiot. Turning her eyes towards Luffy she saw the boy was uninterested and waiting. "_But I'm not finished yet!_" Wapol screamed while turning and fleeing the scene.

"Hey! He's getting away! Stop!" Luffy shouted, giving chase. The crunching of snow had Rowan turning to find Sanji trying to claw his way towards them.

"Nami-chan! Rowan-sweet! Are you two okay?" he cried despite the snow covering his face. Nami let out a heavy sigh, her shoulders slumping in disappointment.

"Nami?" Rowan questioned. Nami flashed a key at Rowan causing Rowan to smile from ear to ear.

"So that's what this is. The key to his arsenal. Too bad. I thought it was the key to the treasure vaults."

"That doctor would have cleaned them out by now already, anyways," Rowan shrugged.

"Ladies!" Sanji whined from the floor. Rolling her eyes, the redhead bent down and looked Sanji over.

"What are you doing up, Sanji? The doctor said you had a cracked spine." Sanji beamed up at Rowan like a puppy.

"I'm fine, Rowan-sweet! Are you okay? That fat bastard didn't hurt either of you did he?"

"We're fine, Sanji. But we have to get out of here now!" Nami barked, gripping Rowan's good arm and tugging her through the castle. Rowan almost felt sorry for Sanji as the man continued to drag himself through the snow. Nami eventually found the door and when they did they were instantly plastered to a wall. The doctor was standing in the middle of the doorway, blocking their escape.

"There has to be a back entrance," Rowan offered, sitting on Sanji's right as he sat on Nami's.

"We don't have time to find it!" Nami hissed.

"Happy to see me?" the doctor called out to someone. Rowan peeked around the side of the door. Standing out on a field of snow stood multiple people, most of which Rowan didn't recognize. However, Luffy and the rest of the missing crew were present. "Take that injured man and get to the infirmary."

"Luffy and the others are in the doctor's line of sight," Rowan whispered to the others, her eyes looking for an escape. "We can hide until she gets past the door and then bolt for it."

"But Nami needs to go and get treated!" Sanji said a little too loudly for Rowan's taste.

"Quiet!" Nami snarled while placing a finger in front of her lips. "If we go back there, we have to wait two more weeks before we can sail for Alabasta. Do you want Vivi to get even more despondent?"

"She has a point," Rowan grumbled in agreement.

None of the pirates had a choice on wither or not they wanted to scream as the thick brick above their heads was suddenly shattered. A foot was in place of the brick.

"_Get back to the infirmary!_" They were quick to do as the quake said.

* * *

><p>Rowan twisted her torso before bending down to touch her toes. Letting out a breath she pulled back up and bent to the other side. Her stomach wound pulled tight but didn't give as she straightened up and bent backwards. When her hand touched the ground Rowan kicked off and did a one-hand stand. The pain killers were finally wearing off but Rowan was feeling better than she had since she was first bite.<p>

"I didn't think your arm had gotten infected," Nami huffed from her bed, not pleased in the least. "You should have told us. I would have given you some antibiotics or cleaned out the wound or something." Rowan let her legs fall and stood up.

"I was fine," Rowan huffed right back.

"You most certainly weren't," Doctor Kureha cackled as she walked into the room. Nami had told Rowan the woman's name when she inquired. "That infection was on its way to becoming sepsis; a lesser man would have already succumbed to it." Kureha lifted her purple colored glasses, showing heavily wrinkled eyes that still sparked with youth and great knowledge. "You're lucky you didn't fall into shock." Rowan simply shrugged her shoulders and continued through with her stretching. "You're going to pull those stitches. Lay back down."

"You said yourself we're bred strong," Rowan retorted stretching her leg forward and extending her leg muscles.

"I also said stupid." Kureha marched forward and gripped the redhead's ear before dragging the screaming woman to a bed and tossing her on to it. "Stay." Rowan would have flipped the woman off if she wasn't so sure the doctor would slice her finger off. "You overworked yourself Dalton." Rowan continued to sulk while propping herself up with a pillow and watching the room. Multiple villagers were squished into the infirmary due to the newest patient. Rowan recognized the man as the leader of the band that had attacked them but the recognition ended there. 'Dalton' was tucked into the remaining empty bed, his chest just as heavily bandaged as Rowan's. "Dalton, do you know where the key to the weapon storeroom is?" Kureha questioned while throwing back a large gulp of her wine.

"The weapon storeroom? What are you going to do?" Kureha took another gulp of her liquor with a smile.

"That's my business." With a bit of grunting, Dalton sat up.

"Wapol always kept that key on his person. If that's still true, then it went flying with him." Rowan smirked triumph at that. The villagers had told Rowan that Luffy had sent the old King flying off into the distance. Rowan only wished she had been able to see him disappear into the horizon. Kureha's smile disappeared under a frown.

"What? If that's true, then that's a problem," she grumbled.

"Doctor," Nami suddenly sang causing the old crone to look at the navigator. Nami was beaming with a sweet smile that Rowan wouldn't believe in a thousand years. It didn't appear the doctor believed it either. "How 'bout waiving the fee for treating our crew and releasing us immediately?" Kureha let out a loud bark of laughter while placing her hands on her hips.

"Impossible. What a silly thought. And I'll be taking all the goods and treasure on your ship as payment."

"Pirate," Rowan grunted under her breath.

"And you're going to stay here and rest for two more days." Rowan flinched when Kureha jabbed a finger in her direction. "And she'll be staying for another two weeks. I'm not going to let that hard headed fool go about and not allow that antibiotic to finish." Rowan scowled heavily but said nothing. Vivi, who had stationed herself at Nami's side on a stool, nodded her head quickly.

"She's right, Nami. Let her finish your treatment." Nami just smiled at the girl and waved her off.

"I'm fine. I don't feel like I'm going to die at all now."

"That's not a very convincing argument," Vivi huffed. Nami turned towards Kureha with a large smile that sent shivers down Rowan's spine. Pulling the golden weapon room key from inside of her shirt, Nami's smile grew.

"Is this the key you want so badly?" Nami chimed slyly. Dalton's face dropped in shock.

"You have it?" he gaped.

"Is that really it? How'd you get it?" Kureha demanded.

"I stole it."

"You've got a lot of guts, bargaining with me," Kureha grumbled, getting dangerously close to Nami's still smiling face. "Clever girl." Before Nami could pull the key away Kureha had it snatched up and in her clutches. The woman all but strutted away while pulling on her leather jacket. "Fine, your account is paid in full. But as for releasing you, forget it. As a doctor, I can't."

"Hey, wait a minute! Then gimmie back that key!" Nami screeched. Kureha stopped in the door and jabbed a finger in Nami's direction.

"Now you listen here, girlie. I'm going downstairs for a while. My coat is in a drawer in the back room. And I don't have any guards posted. And the boy with the broken back's treatment is complete. However, don't try to sneak away!" Kureha continued to depart while motioning towards the villagers. "You others, come with me. I have a big job for you." The villagers did as the woman said and left after her. A silence followed her leaving before Nami questioned aloud,

"Did she just tell me to take her coat, get Sanji and sneak away?"

"I think so."

"Let's move," Rowan ordered, leaping from the bed and tossing her jacket on.

It didn't take long before Nami and Vivi were dragging Sanji behind Rowan out the exit they had almost escaped out of earlier that day. Sanji was passed out from his 'treatment'. The boatswain had heard his screams; it was the reason she couldn't stay in the bed and had worked on stretching. Rowan felt relief when she found the rest of the crew in the same spot she had left them earlier that day. The group walked out on Luffy talking to something Rowan had never seen before.

Standing at about two feet tall, the creature was covered in a light brown fur. It stood on its hind legs and its hooved arms hung next to its round belly. Wide eyes sat above a little snout that colored a strange blue. Little maroon pants covered its legs and a pink top-hat sat on his head with a white x mark on it. Two antlers rose from either side of his hat.

"But I'm a reindeer!" the creature cried out, causing Rowan to jump. Standing on hind legs was one thing, talking was something completely different. "I have antlers! And hooves! And a blue nose!" Rowan could feel the tension of this strange conformation but kept her mouth shut. She was to confused to say anything anyways. "Of course I want to be a pirate! But I'm not a human like you are. I'm a monster! I can never be part of your group! But I wanted to thank you!" The creature seemed to lose all his steam and slumped. "Thank you for asking me. I'm going to stay here but please come back someday...when you feel like it," it finished off weakly.

"_Just shut up and come with us!" _Luffy screamed into the black sky. Rowan couldn't stop the snort.

"I'm confused," she told Nami who gave her a bright smile.

"That's Chopper. He's Kureha's apprentice."

"…he's a deer."

"And you're a monster. What's your point?"

"What is with everyone insulting me lately?" Rowan grumbled but stalked off none the less towards the others. The deer creature named Chopper fled into the castle with promises to be right back. The redhead walked towards Usopp who was building a snowman. Zolo was sitting on the snow next to him, being obnoxious. Giving him a condescending look for badgering Usopp's snowman, the man only raised an eyebrow at her in return.

"Okay, let's go say good bye to the old doc and that Dalton guy," Luffy decided while jumping onto a large snowball and balancing.

"We should let Chopper go in alone. This could be a tearful farewell. The doctor acts though, but she has a kind heart."

"I somehow doubt that she'd have a tearful farewell though," Rowan shrugged her good shoulder before kicking Zolo. The swordsman was still trying to ruin Usopp's creation. "Stop that." Zolo snorted but lowered his leg. Looking the man up and down Rowan frowned. "Why are you wearing one of the soldier's jackets?" When Zolo looked away Rowan jeered down at the man. "How'd that mid-winter's swim go, swordsman?" Zolo's entire body stiffened and he refused to look at Rowan. "Didn't get lost did you? Or attacked?" Rowan cooed, finding great joy in tormenting the man. Zolo turned and scowled up at Rowan, to which she openly mocked.

The sounds of screaming halted Rowan's ridiculing of the swordsman. All heads turned towards the castle; Usopp and Luffy having left to check the rope way they would be using to get off the top of the mountain.

"Awful noisy in there," Vivi mused.

"What a bunch of rowdies. Can't they control themselves?" Nami complained.

"Is that him?" Zolo questioned when someone appeared in the doorway of the castle, flying at top speed.

"Someone's chasing him!" Vivi cried out.

"Hey, the ropeway's ready!" Usopp called to the group as he and Luffy joined them once more. Rowan frowned as she watched something chase the reindeer's heels.

"Is that a sleigh?" she questioned aloud.

"Everybody, get in the sled!" Chopper shouted. The reindeer's body had morphed into a more reindeer shape. "We're going down the mountain!" Rowan understood the hurry when she saw Kureha chasing after the deer with knives brandished and thrown. Without a second thought, Rowan grasped the still passed out Sanji and launched both of them into the sleigh. Bodies slammed into hers as she stuffed Sanji into the bottom. The feeling of going from standstill to high speeds had Rowan's gut lurching. A large lurch of the sleigh had Rowan all but in Zolo's lap and Usopp had to scramble in order to catch Luffy who had fallen out. Looking over the side of the wooden sled, Rowan felt her breath taken away.

The white landscape was highlighted by the full moon that hung over them in the black sky. Chopper was running on a thick rope that was attached to the mountain top down into a forest below. The short journey felt like a life time before Chopper finally jumped and landed on the snowy ground, the sled jerking again. Faces of more villagers flashed by in a blur.

"That was fun!" Luffy cheered. "Let's do it again!"

"Idiot! We have to set sail!" Nami shouted.

"I thought I was going to die—!" Usopp hyperventilated. Sanji groaned from the floor of the sled causing Rowan to remove her foot from his face.

"Where are we?" he groaned out, stumbling into a sitting position.

"Oh, Sanji! You're conscious!" Vivi smiled, even as the sled bounced.

The echoing boom of cannon fire had Chopper squealing to a stop and all heads turning back to the mountain. Rowan felt something sweet swell in her heart as she looked upon the scene before her. Snow had filled the day like it had for hundreds of years but now, surrounding the top of one of the mountains, pink snow fell. Whatever was affecting the snow was affecting it closer to the mountain causing it to thin out the further it went. The pink seemed to glow almost.

"So pretty," Nami whispered beside Rowan. She agreed. Chopper appeared to as well for without warning the little reindeer began to howl with tears streaming down his furry cheeks.

"It looks like sakura blossoms."

* * *

><p>Rowan watched the others celebrate from the safety of the crow's nest. Even though the island was no longer in view snow still fell on Merry Go as the full moon light their voyage.<p>

"Chopper!" Usopp called out to the little reindeer sitting on the frontal deck's railing. "Hey, Chopper! You just gonna sit there and stand all night? Drink! C'mere and drink!"

"Nami, look! I learned this from Yosaku," Luffy cackled with two chopsticks shoved up his nose and propped open his bottom lip.

"Those cherry blossoms were great! I never expected to see a sight like that in snow country," Sanji laughed while Zolo poured the chef a drink.

"This calls for a celebration!"

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Rowan mused quietly while sipping her hot chocolate.

"Hey, you guys!" Nami screeched at the ground. Jabbing a finger at the frozen Karoo Nami shouted, "Can't you show a little sympathy for them?"

"Why? Karoo's alive. What's the big deal?" Luffy pondered.

"Karoo! How did you end up frozen in the river?" Vivi sobbed. It was true. They had come back to the ship to find a frozen Karoo-sickle. Zolo laughed loudly.

"He probably slipped, clumsy."

"Shut up, Mr. Bushido!" Vivi screamed.

"Karoo says that Zolo was swimming in the river and he disappeared. So he drove to save him and got frozen," Chopper's nervous voice stuttered. Nami bashed her fist against Zolo's head.

"It was your fault!"

"You can understand what Karoo says, Chopper?"

"Sure. I'm originally an animal, you know."

"That's amazing, Chopper!" Nami beamed. "Then medicine isn't your only talent!" Rowan snorted into her hot chocolate when Chopper began to do what could only be described as a happy dance while smiling brightly.

"Stupid! I'm completely immune to your flattery. You silly—!"

"You don't seem that immune," Luffy and Usopp commented.

"Nami, what was that about medicine?" Nami raised her brows at Sanji before explaining that Chopper was Kureha's assistant. The looks of shock that crossed the boys' faces had Rowan rolling her eyes.

"You're a doctor Chopper?" Luffy cried out in completely shock.

"You didn't know? Then what was it about Chopper that impressed you so much?" Luffy crossed his arms over his chest before stating with completely nativity,

"He's a reindeer with seven transformations," as if that settled everything.

"And an emergency food supply," Sanji declared. Chopper tried to escape from the madhouse he had fallen upon. Feeling pity for the reindeer, Rowan scaled down the mast and stood next to the reindeer.

"Ignore them, Chopper. Their ignorant in proper social situations." Chopper looked up from underneath the rim of his hat, his terror clear. Rowan tilted her head to the side not sure what the reindeer appeared so scared. The terror disappeared however into disappointment as he jumped.

"Darn it!" he cried out. "I came down the mountain so quickly I forgot my medical supplies!" Nami appeared confused before bringing for a red bag.

"What this? It was on the sleigh."

"My backpack! How…?" Nami smiled before handing the bag to Chopper.

"Well, you must've put it in there. Didn't you pack for the journey?" The little creature sat down and stared at the bag. Nami sat down next to him. "The doctor…she knew what you were thinking all along. She's a good person." Whatever moment Chopper and Nami were having was completely destroyed as chopstick Usopp and Luffy blasted past with loud laughter. "_Quiet, you too!_" Nami screeched. The boys just continued to laugh.

"Hey, Chobber, wanna zhoin ush?" they cheered. Rowan barked with laughter when Chopper put the chopsticks into his own nose. Usopp snatched up a cup of grog as Rowan changed her chocolate for her own cup.

"Attention, everyone!" Usopp whistled. Rowan watched the liquid swirl in her glass. "We have a new crew member!"

"Rotten cook! Make some more food!" Zolo ordered.

"Huh? Whajou call me? I don't take orders from you!"

"Let's all give a big welcome to our new ship's doctor—Tony Tony Chopper!"

"Hey, Sanji! Don't we have any more dinosaur meat? Didn't we load up on that?" Rowan began to laugh as she watched Sanji and Zolo begin to go at each other's throats. Luffy was trying to steal food from everyone and that resulted in the men taking their attention from each other to him.

"Let's toast to Chopper! _To our new shipmate!_" Rowan threw her cup forward into the air as a loud 'hooray' filled the air. Rowan drowned her grog in seconds.

Nami was safe and a new member had joined their ranks; as far as Rowan was concerned, Alabasta was theirs for the taking. Crocodile didn't stand a chance.


	28. Chapter 28: A Reindeer's Prospective

**Hello my dear, precious, extraordinary readers! This chapter really has very little to do with an progression of the story line but I felt it would be nice to take a little break and show how an ordinary day goes through the eyes of the newest member. Kind of a 'How-Does-Rowan-Fit-Into-The-Crew' one-shot thingy through the eyes of Chopper. Hope you enjoy. Please ignore any grammar or spelling issues. And sorry for the shortness. **

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Reindeer's Prospective**

He was greatly confused when he first woke. Large eyes blinking, Chopper looked around the cramped room with what little light came in through a porthole. Loud snores echoed from above and beside him as bundles slept soundly. His stomach twisted slightly as the room swayed. It took Chopper a few minutes to realize that he hadn't fallen asleep in the infirmary, but in what he had thought was a dream. Now he found that that dream was actually a dream come true.

He was a pirate.

Giddy as a schoolgirl, Chopper stumbled out of his hammock and began to survey the room. The room really was cramped. A large couch was up against one of the walls with a table in front of it while a large chest was stationed next to it. Barrels full of either water or liquor were stuffed next to the chest. Another couch was shoved to the side next to the five hanging hammocks in which three of them were full. Snores came from all of them which caused the boy in Chopper to giggle and the doctor in him to cringe. Climbing up the main mast that speared the center of the room, Chopper exited the boy's room through the trapdoor that lead to the main deck.

The scent of fresh salt and water filled the reindeer's nose and the hot sun warmed his tawny colored pelt. A pleasant breeze ruffled said fur causing Chopper to smile. It was hot, yes, but Chopper was simply too excited by the prospect of being a _pirate_ on a _pirate ship_ going on adventures with other _pirates_ to let it get to him. It was what he had dreamed of since Dr. Hiluluk had spoken so highly of them. And now he was actually one of them.

Chopper's joyful morning came a crushing halt all too soon however. The reason for his sudden terror came from the sky and landed in front of him. Chopper fell backwards, his stomach plummeting as he began to fall back into the trapdoor he had yet to close. A hand flashed out and grasped the little reindeer by one of his horns and yanked him forward. Panic seared Chopper as he looked up into the savage green eyes staring back. He was sure this was how he died. Looking into the beast's eyes before it barred down on him and ripped his throat out.

"Are you okay?" Chopper's heart screamed in his chest as the hand removed his antler and stood. Chopper stared up at what he now saw was simply the redhead woman. Chopper could barely stop his gulp of terror. The woman stood in her proud height of 5'9 and all of her muscular glory. Chopper's gut twisted as the animal inside of him screamed at him to run from under the stare of the woman. A bold, curved brow of red was raised when Chopper only stood there frozen. The brow easily disappeared underneath the dark colored beanie she wore.

Chopper's entire body was shaking with his need to flee. It was hard for Chopper to keep his animalistic urges low while in her shadow. A predator's aura burst from the woman's body and Chopper could swear it was trying to crush him under its might. It was only the look of confusion on the woman's face that stopped Chopper from fleeing. Her face was the opposite of what Chopper's instincts were screaming.

He hadn't the slightest how long the two of them stood there, Chopper shaking like a leaf and the woman obvious confused but eventually she broke the silence.

"Sanji will have breakfast ready soon." The woman's heavy soles echoed on the deck as she left. Chopper remained where he was for a few more moments, unable to calm down until the storage door shut behind the redhead. It was only after her presence wasn't suffocating him with the need to flee that Chopper realized he had failed in his duty as the ship's doctor; he hadn't thought of the woman's arm at all in her presence even with it right in front of him.

His earlier mood obliterated, Chopper sulked as he lumbered up to the lounge. With a little struggle Chopper was walking into the lounge with his nose filling up with the scent of cooking food. Chopper's stomach growled loudly at the rich mixture of seasonings that accompanied the meal.

"Morning," the chef greeted without looking away from the roaring flame in front of him.

"Morning," Chopper squeaked out. He hadn't forgotten the man's comment on him being 'emergency food supply' just yet.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly." Chopper nodded, not thinking on the fact that the man the woman had called Sanji wasn't looking on him. Scrambling about the little reindeer managed to sit upon the bench that made up the lunch table. His chin barely came up past the table top. The sounds of Sanji's cooking were surprisingly soothing as it sizzled, popped and simmered. Neither man nor reindeer said anything as they waited.

Chopper remained quiet as others began to file into the room. The long nosed man was the first to stumble to while rubbing at his tired eyes. The little doctor believed his name was Usopp. When he sat down, Usopp slammed his head down on to the clothed table.

"Head up! The table isn't your bed," Sanji shouted while brandishing a spatula. Usopp's head shot up even though his eyes were glazed over with sleep. The man's head was about to slam down again but was caught by an open palm. Nami came in next, looking quiet refreshed.

"Good morning," Nami chimed cheerfully while stretching. Chopper flinched slightly when Sanji's attitude made a 180. Beaming like the sun above, Sanji danced towards Nami as she sat down next to Usopp. Sanji placed a cup of tea in front of the female with a large gesture.

"Good morning Nami-san! Breakfast is almost done; just a few minor adjustments to make it perfect for you!" The door was thrown open once again, emitting the tallest crew mate and the most serious appearing one. Being drug behind him was a still snoring Luffy.

"Why are you dragging him?" Nami demanded after a sip of her tea. Chopper was wondering the same thing.

"He wouldn't wake up. He gets pissy if he misses a meal and I'm not dealing with his constant whining. Again." Chopper was mortified when the tall man left Luffy at the door and the wood bashed against the snoring boy's head. The swordsman sat down next to Chopper. When the door opened again a loud curse filled the room while Chopper's spine tensed.

"Morning Rowan-sweet!" Sanji chimed loudly.

"Why is Luffy on the floor?" the redheaded woman demanded, her long legs allow her to step over the boy.

"He wouldn't wake up."

"So you left him in the doorway?" Black clashed with green as the swordsman and woman glowered at one another. Chopper kept his tension but was surprised the woman marched in and the terror he had felt before stayed away. The woman was just an aggravated woman now, instead of the beast in the shadows. His nose filled with her irritation while the swordsman began to smell of a mixture of annoyance and mirth and something Chopper didn't recognize. Chopper's round eyes went between the two, not understand a single thing. "Go and get him," the woman ordered hotly. "You can't leave him in the doorway."

"He'll wake up eventually."

"When one of us steps on him!"

"That's his own fault for not waking up."

"Why didn't you just leave him in his hammock then?" she bit out fiercely. Chopper looked around the table and found that no one else was even remotely interested in the conversation. Usopp was talking to Nami while still appearing to be half asleep and Sanji was beginning to serve the food.

"Because then I'd get yelled at." Chopper watched the woman sit down at the head of the table after pulling up a chair. Annoyance marred her features, pulling her brows down and causing her small lips to become tight.

"You should have left him."

"It's my back Princess, get off." Chopper smelled the fierce anger that tore from the woman but it quickly simmered back into her irritation. He could understand since the way the swordsman pronounced it princess sounded a bit more like prince-ass. Chopper's attention was drug away when a plate was then lad before him, his stomach instantly responding. Feeling nervous, the little reindeer nibbled his food as the others began to eat around him.

"Are you seriously going to leave him there?" The woman's brows furrowed as she began to look around. "What happened to Vivi?"

"She's sleeping in," Nami answered even while the swordsman continued to bark at the woman. "She said she couldn't get back to sleep after having first watch." Rowan nodded her head as she stood up and walked to the sink.

"Do you need something Rowan-sweet?" Sanji questioned while beginning to get up from his own spot. The woman simply waved Sanji off, filling a pot of water.

"Vivi needs her sleep," she responded. The woman now known as Rowan moved away from the sink, her pot full of water. "Would you mind putting some food away for her Sanji?"

"Of course, Rowan-sweet! I'll make her a wonderful meal full of soothing and relaxing items to choose from when she awakens." Chopper watched with a mouthful of the most delicious food he had ever had as Rowan walked to the still snoring Captain. He almost choked on his own food when the woman dumped the entire pot of water onto the boy's face. Luffy came up screaming and howling, arms flailing and legs kicking. Rowan just walked away and sat back down at the table appearing quiet calm and undisturbed by Luffy's screaming.

"You yell at me for leaving him on the floor but you dump water on him in order to wake him?"

"Shut up, swordsman." Luffy gagged as he glowered at the redhead woman.

"Rowan!" he whined loudly. Chopper put more food in his mouth as he continued to watch the show. His eyes kept shifting back to Rowan as she ate, something in him screaming at him to keep her on tabs at all times. "Why did you do that?"

"Breakfast." Luffy forgot about all complaints and threw himself at the table. Like a lion tamer with a chair and whip, Sanji beat Luffy back by shoving a plate of food in to his face. When breakfast was coming to a close the woman began to tick items off with her fingers. "Usopp has first watch tonight, then Luffy. We have a few holes in the sail that need to be patched up Nami. Help Sanji with the dishes Chopper." He jumped slightly when she mentioned him but he was quickly forgotten. "We're also cleaning the deck today." A loud groan came up from Luffy and Usopp but was cut off by Rowan's glare. "No complaining. Finish your breakfast then come out and we'll get started." Rowan stood up from the table and walked out.

"This sucks," Luffy whined through a mouthful of food.

"Stop complaining. If everyone helps then we'll finish soon enough. It's not that big of a ship," Nami ordered while also leaving.

"You're only saying that because you don't have to clean," Usopp grumbled. Nami shrugged a shoulder but had a cat like smirk on her face.

"I'm in charge of the sails." Usopp snorted as the woman exited. The others were soon to follow leaving Chopper alone with Sanji again. The blond was already gathering finished plates so Chopper began to help him.

"I'll wash, you dry. I don't want your hair in the dish water. Try not to get it on the plates." Chopper flinched in annoyance but did as he was ordered. Neither man nor beast said anything for a while; the only sound being dishes clacking together softly and the squeaking as Chopper dried them. The dishes were quickly done and Sanji sent Chopper on his way.

The sun was making its way to a high point when Chopper left the lounge. What awaited him outside was a bit astounding to say the least. Mops in hand, Usopp and Luffy were having a mock battle in the middle of a wet deck, soapsuds splashed on and around them. The wooden handles of mops clacked loudly against one another as the two clashed dramatically.

"Oi! Oi! Look, Usopp! I'm Zolo!" Chopper watched with wonder as Luffy pulled back his hair and brandished his mop with fake malice. "Oni G—" Luffy charged forward but his foot slid out from underneath the boy due to the slick deck and he crashed head first into the wood. Usopp howled with laughter.

"Knock it off, you idgets!" Rowan roared from the front deck, threatening with her own mop. "If you keep joking around you'll lose mop privileges and you'll clean the deck with your toothbrushes!" The two quickly went back to cleaning the deck. Chopper looked up and found the navigator hanging from ropes as she stitched away at the sail. The Straw Hat Jolly Roger smirked down at the reindeer.

"Good morning, Doctor." Chopper jumped almost jumped up into the air. Looking over in panic he found himself face to thigh with the blue haired girl. He assumed she was Vivi. The girl rubbed at her eyes tiredly with a heavy yawn. "Did I miss breakfast?"

"Yeah." Chopper looked down and saw that Usopp and Luffy were beginning to goof off again. "Sanji has food for you," he mumbled without looking up.

"Thank you." Chopper looked after the blue haired girl as she went into the lounge.

"If you have time to stand around you have time to change the bucket water Chopper!" Rowan shouted from the front deck as she beamed Luffy upside the head with one of the wooden buckets. Usopp started to laugh but the bucket fell back down again and covered Usopp's face. Chopper could hear his screams as he tried to pull the bucket off to no avail. Usopp ended up running around screaming before he slammed into the mast and didn't get up. Luffy was rolling with laughter. Chopper flinched again, almost fleeing back into the lounge. "We still have half the deck to finish." Rowan's head raised to the sky as she called, "Do you need anything Nami?"

"I'm fine." When Chopper only stood there he felt Rowan's eyes burn into him.

"Get the water from the lounge. Ask Sanji to help you if you need it!" He was quick to pick up the buckets before finally answering his need for either fight or flight and fled to the lounge. His doctor duties could wait a bit longer. "And you two idgets—" was the last thing he heard before the door shut.

* * *

><p>Chopper heaved out a loud sigh as he lay back on the shining deck. His limbs were sore and his body tired but the Merry Go's decks were shining spectacularly in the noon high sun. Lying next to him, both Luffy and Usopp also rested.<p>

"Good job boys," Rowan declared with a firm node of her head. "You can have the rest of the day off." Usopp made a halfhearted attempt to cheer. Luffy pushed himself up and made a dramatic motion of suffering. Rowan rolled her eyes with great exaggeration. "Stop being melodramatic Luffy."

"I'm the Captain, I shouldn't have to do this," Luffy moaned.

"You'll do as you're told unless you want this ship to sink," Rowan replied bluntly.

"Lunch!" Sanji shouted from the lounge's door before it slammed behind him. Chopper yelped as the two males shot to their feet and bolted. He looked on after them, shocked by how fast they had sprinted. Chopper watched the rest of the crew appear and enter the lounge before he scrambled to his feet and trotted to the lounge. The second he opened the door he was bombarded with the explosion of feasting. Sanji was still laying out food but it was almost immediately being sucked into Luffy's mouth. Everyone had sat down in the same spot so Chopper scrambled to his seat. The second he sat down, Chopper began to reach out for food but a plate was put in front of him. Chopper looked up to see it had been Rowan who had been kind and saved him something to eat.

"Hurry up or he'll eat it," Rowan told him while shoving more food in to her own mouth. Chopper did as she said. He began to choke when Luffy let out a screech behind a mouthful of food. "Stop trying to steal people's food, Luffy!" Rowan shouted, her fork still digging into the boy's hand.

"So Alabasta is a Summer Island?" Nami asked Vivi who responded with a nodded.

"Why did you stab me?" Luffy screamed.

"My island is also desert island. It's full of sand and the sun is almost always shining." Chopper watched the group while keeping his food close. Luffy was beginning to go after other people's food and Chopper wasn't in the mood to share such great food.

"I think I'll call it 'Super Special Hot Cocktail'!" Usopp bragged to the one called Zolo even though he didn't appear to be interested in the least bit. "I've mixed a lot of different spices into it and—"

"Have you ever been to Alabasta, Rowan?"

"Sanji! More food!"

"No. I meet Vivi on a different island." Vivi laughed aloud causing Chopper to jump slightly.

"I was on the island with my father and Igaram. When Wapol hit me—"

"Wapol hit you?" Usopp cried out, his mouth opening and allowing all to see what was in it. "You met him when you were younger?" Chopper looked to Rowan who was beginning to smell of unease. Her facial expression didn't change as she continued to eat but Chopper could see her shoulders tensing.

"My father took me to a meeting of the kings and it was there that I met Wapol. He attacked me because of something my father had said. Then the next thing I knew this little fireball was flying through the air and kicking Wapol in the face. It was one of the greatest moments of my life."

"You were so courageous Rowan-sweet!" Chopper was just as amazed as Usopp. He found some of his fears melt away in favor of the woman as she shrugged her tight shoulders. Chopper watched her sit in her seat, back stiff and shoulders braced. She didn't look anything like the others eating. If anything Chopper would say she reminded him of a royal. Or a wolf in royal clothing. The smell of her unrest was turning into a stink that filled his nose and made him want to dive under the table. It took Chopper a moment to realize what it was he was beginning to smell.

It was wrath. A blood curding, bone breaking wrath that threatened to suffocate the poor reindeer with its magnitude alone.

"He annoyed me," was Rowan's response as she finished her meal and put the plate next to the sink. Chopper about went under the table when she cracked her healthy knuckles against her chin. "Thanks for lunch, Sanji." Chopper took a drink from his cup as the swordsman finished his own meal and walked out after the woman.

"Like a puppy," Nami chuckled causing the others to look at her.

"What?" Usopp questioned. The woman only shook her head and went back to talking to Vivi about the girl's island and their next destination.

Chopper walked out of the lounge for the second time that day. Sitting down on the stairs that lead to the main deck, Chopper watched the others. Nami brought out a lawn chair and began to sunbath. Usopp brought out a little station and began to tinker away at what Chopper believed to be gunpowder and chemicals with the smell. Sanji brought out a chair of his own and started to read a book. Luffy found interest in sitting on the figure head and watching the clouds. It wasn't long till he was fast asleep with his head lolling over the side of the sheep's head and snoring.

A strange noise was coming from behind the lounge. Curiosity got the best of Chopper, causing him to remove himself from his spot and go to the back of the ship. Peering around the lounge in secrecy, unaware that he was actually in plain view with one eye hidden, Chopper found himself looking upon the tree groove that resided on Merry Go. He didn't know what kind of trees they were, he had never seen anything like them on his island. But judging from the fruit hanging from them and the smell he could only assume they were some type of citrus fruit.

The youngest crew member watched in silence as Rowan groomed the three trees: weeding, cutting off dead limbs with a knife she had attached to her side, and picking the ripe orange fruits and placing them in a nearby basket. The anger that clung to her earlier had turned into what smelled rather neutral and pleasant. She said nothing and was focused only on the job at hand.

Chopper didn't need to look far to find the swordsman. Resting against a railing that covered the back of the ship, Zolo rested with his swords propped up against his shoulder. His head was hanging between his shoulders as the mass of muscle attaching his neck to his body rose and fell with his snores.

Something in Chopper was interested as he watched the two. Not sure why but use to following his instincts, Chopper sneaked over to the sleeping Zolo and sat down next to him. Prepared to run should the others become aggressive, Chopper ended watching Rowan for quite a while. The rocking of the ship combined with the warm sun and soft wind soon had him dozing off however.

He woke up when something hit his stomach softly. Chopper looked down at the orange fruit in his lap. Looking up he found Rowan walking away from him. Confusion befuddled him until his stomach let out a loud grumble. Chopper looked down at his stomach as it grumbled before he turned to the fruit in his hoof. His black eyes turned to the sky and found that the sun had made great progress in the sky. Rowan was sitting slightly apart from the two males peeling her own tangerine. She tossed the peelings over the side of the ship without much thought before biting into the flesh of the fruit.

He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he had just woken from a nap or that Rowan's scent hadn't changed back to anger for a while, but Chopper found himself walking over to the woman and holding out his fruit. When her green eyes landed on Chopper the reindeer flushed under his fur and bashfully looked to the side.

"I can't open it," he stuttered out horrible. Rowan's oval eyes blinked once before her lip twitched and she took the fruit from his hands. A thumb nail pressed into the rough skin of the tangerine before picking and then peeling away the surface. Chopper remained standing and watched her peel the skin off the tangerine completely before handing it back. When she handed the now sticky fruit back Chopper sat down and began to eat. He continued to watch Rowan and saw that she didn't actually eat the fruit. She seemed to suck the pieces dry before tossing the remains over the side of the ship.

"Oi, why are you eating without me?" Chopper looked up to find Zolo standing next to them, a frown on his face.

"Go away."

"Hand some over, Princess." Chopper's eyes flew to Rowan when she smelled of great anger but, once again, it reduced back to simply annoyance.

"I said go away, swordsman." Chopper almost choked on his bit of tangerine when Zolo dared swoop down and snag a piece of Rowan's fruit. "Oi! You donkey's arse!"

"You need to learn to share, Princess."

"And you need to learn you can't just take someone's food!"

"Luffy does it." A silence fell over the group in which Chopper looked between the two as if they were having a tennis match and the ball was going.

"…do you really want to use that excuse?"

"…no." Rowan let out a great sigh before shaking her beanie covered head. Chopper wondered why she wore one when it was so warm. The group fell into silence again as Zolo sat down and was then fed from Rowan's tangerine.

"Arse," Rowan scoffed before feeding herself again. The three sat and ate until Usopp came around the lounge. His round eyes instantly landed on Rowan. Chopper could smell his frustration from his spot.

"Rowan, I need your help. The item you wanted me to make for you isn't turning out right." Rowan nodded before giving Zolo the rest of her tangerine and walked off with Usopp, the two talking on something Chopper hadn't the slightest about. Chopper swallowed the juices that spewed from the piece of tangerine in his mouth, the orange meat going down with it.

"How's her arm?" Chopper looked up at Zolo who was staring into the large clouds above. Feeling suddenly guilty, Chopper looked down at the half eaten tangerine.

"I haven't checked it." He felt the eyes of the swordsman burn into him, making him feel very uncomfortable. A silence remained on the two in which Chopper wished nothing more than to sink into the floor underneath him. Surprised, Chopper looked up into the man who had turned back to the sky. Not understanding Chopper continued to watch the man.

"She's a bit stuck up and can be a right pain in the ass but she's not a bad person." He was beginning to feel he understood what the swordsman was getting at. Chewing on his lip Chopper stumbled to his feet and handed Zolo the rest of his tangerine. A quick bow and Chopper trotted off after Rowan.

He found the woman next to Usopp in front of the man's little factory. They were discussing something in low voices that even Chopper couldn't hear. Luffy was trying to grab Rowan's attention by all but hanging over her and calling for attention. He watched a bag exchange between the two in which Usopp smiled from ear to ear. Luffy was shouting about something but Chopper didn't pay it much attention. Gathering up his courage Chopper walked closer to the two.

"Rowan?" he asked, almost choking on the word. Red eyebrows disappeared into her beanie as the woman and Usopp turned to him.

"Yes?" Chopper fidgeted fiercely under Rowan's unwavering gaze. When Chopper could only stutter Usopp and Rowan shared a glance. Usopp took pity on the reindeer and tried to guess what he was trying to say.

"It's about time you get that arm checked out again, Rowan." Rowan looked down at her arm which no longer needed a sling. The woman's face turned sour as she glowered at her injured appendage. The sour face turned to bitter acceptance and she stood up. Luffy fell backwards, having been trying to just about sit on her back.

"I suppose it is." She turned to Chopper and motioned towards the lounge with her chin. "Let's get this over with." Chopper trailed after the copper haired woman as she entered the lounge. Sanji was nowhere to be found but Rowan didn't stop. He watched as she grabbed his bag from a shelf and then handed it to him. Since the ship didn't have its own infirmary the lounge was both kitchen and Chopper's examination room.

Falling into the rhythm of his role as doctor, Chopper unwrapped Rowan's arm and looked at the damage. It was to his utter amazement that he found everything healing nicely. The wounds were almost completely healed. Confused beyond belief Chopper looked up into Rowan's uninterested face.

"It was the infection," she admitted. "I heal fast as long as there's no infection." And the proof was right in front of him. Chopper took the time to clean the healing puncture wounds and to check that the bones in her hand were healing correctly. He had her move her hand to the best of her ability and found to both of their displeasure that her pinkie could only move half way down while everything else was fine. Her joints had mended and her busted knuckles were healing over nicely. The punctures wounds going along her arm were healing nicely and Chopper felt he could take the stitches out in a couple more days. "That antibiotic really helped also," Rowan added.

Chopper bandaged her arm back up and tied the bandage end off. For what felt to be the hundredth time that day the two fell into a silence that Chopper felt was oppressive. Rowan was watching him work with mild interest thought Chopper had a feeling she was thinking on something else. He was proven right when Rowan propped her chin on her good arm and fixed him with a steely gaze.

"How was your first day on the ship? Do you need anything?" Chopper was surprised by the tone Rowan took as she talked to him. It was almost mellowed out but was inquiring enough to tell him she was actually curious about his answer. The woman sitting in front of him was completely different from the one that had almost squished him that morning. He could still smell an under line of anger brimming underneath the surface but the dominate feeling he was getting from her was neither comfortable nor accepting but close to it. If he had to call it something he'd say she was pacified with the current situation.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, packing up his medical items. "Everything's nice here." He didn't know if he should mention that he'd need to restock his medical supplies. As if she could read his thoughts Rowan motioned towards his pink bag with her chin.

"If you ever need supplies just tell me. I make sure all things are stocked to capacity on the ship." Chopper nodded his head, feeling a bit more confident in saying,

"I'll need some ingredients…"

"Get me a list and I'll make sure we get them." And with that Rowan stood up and walked out the lounge door. Chopper remained seated. He didn't remain there when Rowan came bashing back through the door, Luffy body slamming her. The boy wrapped himself around the woman as she fought tooth and nail. "Dammit, Luffy! Let go!"

"You promised to play after we cleaned the ship, remember? Let's play hide and seek! You hide first." Chopper watched in silent horror as Rowan tried to claw at the floor underneath her as Luffy dragged the thundering woman out of the lounge with a smile that didn't look so innocent anymore.

* * *

><p>The soft rocking of the ship had changed. He was in some place warm and the rocking was incredible soothing. He didn't understand what was happening, his mind fogged by sleep. He smelled the crisp scent of pears and the bitter perfume of sweat. Cracking open an eye Chopper was looking into the curve of a broad, tanned neck. Groggy, Chopper pulled away, not sure why he was in someone's arms. It was to his horror and surprise that it was Rowan. The last thing he remembered was sitting with the rest of the crew, drinking a nice warm drink that Sanji had made for everyone after dinner. Sleep still at the corner of his mind Chopper found he could do nothing as Rowan laid him down in his hammock. His eyes dropped the second his head hit his pillow.<p>

"Rowan!" Luffy whined as he climbed down the mast and into the boy's room. Chopper watched Rowan roll her eyes and tuck a blanket around his small body. Already he could feel sleep trying to regain control over his conscious. "You left our game! You were supposed to find me," he ordered before jumping into his own hammock. Rowan glowered at the boy before rolling her eyes and grabbing the blanket Luffy had kicked off. Chopper about bolted when Rowan started to smoother Luffy with his blanket. The boy kicked and flailed. When Rowan removed the blanket Luffy gasped for air and looked at Rowan with disbelief.

"Found you. Now go to sleep you spoiled brat." Luffy stuck his tongue out but settled down as Rowan tucked the blanket around him as well. "Good night Chopper." The reindeer watched the woman leave through the trapdoor in the ceiling. Lying in the men's room, the only light coming through the porthole, Chopper stared up at the hammock above him.

"She's really nice," Chopper said aloud without meaning too. But he meant it. Despite the terror he felt sometimes due to her obvious anger issues and the fact that she strutted around like a predator, she was a very nice person. If Chopper thought on it she reminded him of a bear. Usually peaceful and calm until anger struck and she then became a snarling, vicious beast that could rip a man's head off with one swing of her mighty paw.

"Rowan's amazing," Luffy stated with the utmost certainty. "Though she can get violent. But all you have to do is dodge!"

"Let Chopper get to sleep Luffy!" Rowan's voice thundered from above. Even from his hammock Chopper could see the brilliant smile Luffy sent him.

"Told ya."

Chopper found he couldn't really argue.


	29. Chapter 29: Alabasta!

**Readers,**

**Well, I'm back at college now and in to my second semester here. Wish me luck, I already know I'm going to hate one class thanks to the teacher. I don't know how busy I'll be with classes this semester but I'll try and get the chapters out as quickly as I can. The next chapter will probably be soon (If my teachers don't load me down with work) cause I'm excited for what's to come **

**Onward!**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Alabasta!**

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Rowan looked somberly into the empty sack she had in her hands that had been full of pears the night before. Her stomach growled its disagreement with being empty. It had gotten use to three square meals a day with a few snacks on the side. The woman had actually noticed she was gaining weight, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Her body was mostly made up of muscle, and with the extra weight Rowan found she was actually putting on some curves on her hips and smoothed the otherwise harsh plans.

But now, now Luffy had gone and done it. In the guise of nightfall Luffy had snuck into the kitchen and storage and ate anything that was edible. She was also sure that the boy had tried to eat some of the inedible.

"Look me in the eye!" Sanji demanded hotly from the fidgeting boy. Luffy, sweating bullets and wide eyes rolling in their sockets, was trying to appear as innocent as he possible could. He was failing horrible. "Now answer me!" Sanji jabbed his finger towards the lounge with his eyes narrowed dangerously. "We stocked this ship with enough food to last us all the way to Alabasta. So how did it disappear in one night?" Sanji bent down and grabbed Luffy's face, pushing the boy's lips out with the grip. Luffy still refused to look at the man. "Don't try to fool me. Your face doesn't lie!" Luffy was suddenly making an extra effort to look _anywhere _but at Sanji. The chef let go of the boy's face with a look of surprise on his face. "What's that in your mouth?"

"Food—" Luffy slammed his own hands over his mouth but it didn't save him. Sanji lashed out with a powerful kick that had Luffy flying through the air, hitting the mast and landing in a crumbled pile on the deck.

Rowan didn't feel any mercy for the boy.

With Luffy now taken care of, Sanji whirled on Nami with hearts in his eyes.

"Nami-chan!" he sang loudly while Rowan looked down at the sleeping man in front of her. She had original came out of the storage to demand why all of the boxes, barrels and bags had been smashed, splintered and broken in to. Sanji had beaten her to beating Luffy however so now she was left with an empty stomach and a storage room to clean up. "See what I'm up against? I need a refrigerator with a lock!"

"And a storage room," Rowan grumbled, not feeling up to the heavy haul she'd have to do in order to get the storage room back into top shape. Letting out a terrible sigh the woman fell backwards and allowed herself to slam against the wall that made up the storage room.

"Alright, I'll think about it," Nami consented from her spot above Rowan. "Our lives may depend on it." Rowan watched with mild interest when Nami descended upon the suddenly quiet Usopp, Karoo and Chopper. Confused at first, Rowan soon realized why Nami was attacking when she saw the droplets of food hanging from the bird's beak and Usopp's mouth. It honestly surprised Rowan that Karoo had had the gull to do that. The bird hadn't taken to being frozen to well and had been below deck for the past couple of days recuperating. Vivi had spent a majority of her time with him.

Highly agitated and worried to an extreme about the now incredible low food supply, Rowan flexed her healing hand. The bandages were almost completely gone now, except for a couple of patches Chopper was keeping over a few of the deeper wounds that he had yet to take the stitches out of. Rowan looked down at her hand as her pinky refused to settle into her palm. Puffy pink lines were crisscrossing across her knuckles, tissues healing and preparing to turn into scars. Following down her hand to her wrist she began down her forearm to the two healing gashes in between the radius and ulna. The tooth had tried to crush the two bones but hadn't succeeded. The tissues were pink like the other healing scars but deeper and more tender.

With a strangled sigh Rowan turned to Vivi as the blue haired female sat next to her.

"We're close to Alabasta," Rowan sighed again, looking at Vivi. "We can last a few days without food. Luckily the fools left plenty of water. Hopefully we can catch a few fish to tide us over." Vivi nodded silently as the others began to gather around them. Stretching out her long legs, Rowan ended up placing them on the swordsman's stomach. If he was going to sleep in the middle of the deck then he had best be prepared for her to put things on him. She wasn't going to let him interrupt her day.

"It might take a while actually. Pirates aren't really welcome on Alabasta," Vivi commented rubbing at her neck tiredly. "Besides Crocodile that is. He's practically a hero."

"Hero? Sir Crocodile is a hero in Alabasta?" Nami demanded. The woman leaned up against the mast, facing Vivi and Rowan. Luffy struggled to sit up while Sanji took a seat on an empty barrel Rowan had brought out.

"The Seven Warlords of the sea are pirates in the pay of the World Government. The citizens really don't care whether they chase the pirates off for treasure or the Marines do it for the sake of justice." Rowan couldn't stop her snort but made no further comment. "Either way the threat is eliminated," Vivi finished explaining.

"Some hero this guy is," Sanji scoffed.

"And no one even suspects that his real goal is to take over Alabasta," Nami concluded. Luffy brought the group's attention to him as he let out a bark of laughter and thrust a fist into the air.

"Whatever," he chimed smugly. "I just have to kick this Crocodile guy's butt, right?" Vivi chuckled. Her thin arms reached out and grasped her knees, pulling her legs into her chest.

"Yes. If we can end the rebellion and expel Baroque Works from Alabasta, the kingdom will be saved." Usopp and Chopper, having recovered from being beat by Nami, were leaning up against the side of the ship. Usopp threw his hands up into the air in exasperation before huffing out,

"But just what kind of outfit is this Baroque Works? I mean, what's with all those numbers?" Rowan turned back to Vivi when the woman began to explain.

"Their system is simple. Sir Crocodile, alias Mr. Zero, is at the top. And taking orders directly from him are the Agents—12 people and a beast. They all get code names. The men are numbers, and the women are days. Each man is paired with an equally lethal woman. Mr. 13 and Ms. Friday are special. They execute any Agents who fail. All Agents from Mr. 5 and up are called 'Officer Agents.' Most of them have Devil Fruit powers. They handle the most important missions. After them comes the 'Frontier Agents.' They command the lower operations and collect booty for the company at the entrance of the Grand Line. That's the criminal organization known as Baroque Works."

"Oh yeah? Then we'll get this Crocodile guy! _We'll kick his butt!_" Rowan scowled at Luffy's back as Sanji stated what they were all thinking,

"You didn't follow any of that, did you?" Rowan rubbed tiredly at her face as she did understand what Vivi was getting at.

"We finished off Five and Three already, and their partners. But that still leaves, One, Two and Four," Rowan stated aloud.

"So if Baroque Works' ultimate goal is the takeover of Alabasta then the remaining Officer Agents…"

"Yes," Vivi agreed to Nami realization. "The others will be coming together."

"We'll be greeted with war."

* * *

><p>Five days. Five days of no food.<p>

And Rowan was a time-bomb scheduled to go off at the slightest provocation. Part of it was the intense pain that had settled in to her stomach. The other part was anger at herself for becoming so costumed to eating. Before she had joined this crew she had been able to go three days without eating and not even have her stomach growl. But now…now she was a short-tempered, snapping, starved creature that only Zolo had the balls to get near. But then, Rowan had brought that on herself when Luffy had thought it would be funny to dump a bucket of water on her head from the crow's nest. Rowan had retaliated by tossing him over board from the crow's nest with a murderous roar.

And yet, Luffy and Usopp were grating on Rowan's last, tender nerve already. She had ordered the males to fish until they either caught something or died in the process. Apparently, Rowan was going to kill them first.

"You ate all the bait, Luffy!" Usopp accused loudly from the back of the ship. "How are we supposed to catch fish now?"

"You ate some too."

"I only ate what was stuck to the lid of the bait box!" From her position in the crow's nest Rowan glowered down at the males for a second before rolling over and trying to ignore them. Snuggling into place Rowan closed her eyes. She had spent a good majority of the previous night with Sanji, trying to spell her own name. She hadn't gotten much sleep due to this activity and was trying to recuperate now.

"_Karoo!_" Vivi screamed, harshly jerking Rowan from the beginnings of sleep. The duck responded with a loud cry. Looking back over the side of the crow's nest Rowan found what was upsetting Vivi. Usopp and Luffy had attacked Karoo to their fishing pools and were using him as bait. "What are you doing to Karoo?" Vivi screeched before attacking the boys. Rowan assumed she had everything under control. "Smoke!" Vivi's voice rose a third time.

Fear struck Rowan's heart as she all but jumped out of the crow's nest. A fire on the ship was a sailor's worst nightmare. The ship was mostly made out of wood after all.

Rowan's heart stuttered with relief however when she saw what Vivi was calling out about. In front of the ship was large wall of white smoke. The boatswain let out a huff before settling back down.

"Aren't you supposed to be on watch, Princess?" Zolo barely had time to duck what Rowan tossed at his head. He had to give it to the girl; she had mighty arm on her.

"It's just steam," Nami explained, walking out of the lounge where she had been keeping herself that day.

"Steam? In the middle of the ocean?" Usopp demanded, confused.

"It's a hot spot."

"What's that?" Nami smiled down at Chopper before explaining,

"A place where magma comes out of the ocean floor. There's an undersea volcano here."

"A volcano? Under the water?" Chopper clearly thought that Nami was trying to pull his hoof.

"Actually, there are more volcanos under the water than above it." Rowan peered over the crow's nest again and watched the steam. The white clouds swirled in the wind that filled Merry Go's sails. "And in a few thousand—or ten thousand—of years, right there a new island will be born."

"Nami-chan, you're terrific!"

"What an amazing phenomenon." Rowan barely heard Luffy's next muse said aloud but she did hear,

"I wonder if I'll still be alive in tens of thousands of years."

"I don't think people like that long," Usopp countered.

"Are we going to sail through it?" Rowan called down to Nami, prepared to start barking orders should this not be the case. Nami nodded up to Rowan.

"We should be fine. But just in case keep a look out for any shadows." Rowan looked back to the oncoming steam with a frown.

"Doubt I'd see a thing in that."

Rowan's words proved true. The second Merry Go entered the steam their visibility went to zero. Rowan, uncomfortable with being so high up in an unseen environment, gripped the sides of the crow's nest, her knuckles turning white. The steam settled heavily on her lungs, there being too much water in the air. A putrid stink filled the air as well. Rowan easily identified the scent as sulfur after working with explosives. It smelled exactly like rotten eggs roasting in the sun for far too long. Rowan could hear the crew beneath her whining like dogs, just as repulsed by the scent as she was.

It wasn't too long however before the steam filtered out and they were back under the bright sun and blue sky. Rowan was relieved that they had made it through the white clouds without hitting a forming island and sinking.

"That's a weird fish!" Luffy suddenly screamed causing Rowan to turn. She turned just in time to see a man fall off of Karoo. The crew remained motionless even when the man didn't surface.

"I don't think he's coming back up," Rowan commented, blinking once slowly. No one moved to do anything. With a grunt of aggravation Rowan hoped over the side of the crow's nest and walked the mast until she reached the end of the sail. Bending her knees once the woman stretched lightly before taking two steps back, then launched herself into a dive. The water hit her hard but Rowan didn't let it bother her. She did, however, notice that the water was unordinary warm. Not wanting to stay in the water with an active volcano so close Rowan quickly spotted the sinking man and swam towards him.

The two of them broke the surface with pained gasps, hers because the man was grabbing on to her like she was his only life line, his because he had about drowned. Odds were that she really was. With help from the rest of the crew, they had the man on board. Back on the ship and with a towel to dry herself, Rowan found that the man she rescued was as exotic looking as a Sea Lion fish.

Though he was kneeling down Rowan could tell he was an above average man in height. His outfit was almost skimpy; a blue vest like shirt with puffy shorts that were almost round, showing a lot of hairy leg. A pink over coat was draped and dripping over his shoulders. Heavy makeup was applied and rather un-tastefully in Rowan's opinion. It made his heavy, butt chin and powerful jaw stand out more. Over this short black hair the man wore a little pom-pom like headband. Though, even under the outfit, Rowan could tell that this man was a fighter. His legs were powerfully built and his neck was muscular.

"Swan thanks!" the man chimed in a loud, almost obnoxious tone. Rowan rang out her beanie and took off her shirt to wring that out too. "My life has been saved by pirates I've never met before. I am forever in your debt. Do you think I could have a warm bowl of soup?"

"_No way!_" all those present thundered at the poor man. "We're the ones starving here!" Rowan snapped her shirt a few times in hopes of getting it to dry faster. With her back turned Rowan didn't see the look the man was giving Vivi until she turned.

"You are so cute! Just my type. I could just eat you up." The leer he was giving had Rowan lashing out with her foot and bringing her heel down hard on top of the man's head. He cried out as Rowan shoved his face into the ground.

"I swear to the Kings of Old I will throw you back into the ocean!" she threatened before leaving him alone in favor of ringing out her shirt again.

"So you can't swim?" Luffy questioned.

"Of course not. I've eaten the Devil Fruit." Rowan felt like barking at the man that it wasn't 'of course not'. How were they supposed to know? Instead Rowan focused on untying her boots and letting the water pour out when she tipped them upside down.

"You have? What kind?" Usopp probed. The man seemed to think on the question for a second before he beamed from ear to ear. Rowan felt her back tense under his smile. It reminded her of a clown's.

"Anyway, my ship will certainly come for me," he declared with absolute confidence. "But until then, perhaps I can entertain you a bit. Behold my power!" Rowan was up on her one bare foot in a flash the second the man lunged at Luffy. His hand shoved hard into Luffy's face throwing the boy backwards. Rowan heard the tall-tale noise of Zolo unsheathing his sword. Rowan was just about to pound the man face back into the ground and go through with her threat to throw him overboard but was pulled up short when she stared in to a completely different face.

"Wait, wait! Please! It's all part of my act! You'll see!" Rowan's entire body went slack with surprise as she stared into her Captain's smirking face. Feeling highly confused Rowan looked back to where she had seen Luffy get punched. The boy was still on his backside and yet he was standing in front of her. The Luffy in front of Rowan smirked at her, wearing exactly what the man had been. "This ain't no joke!" Luffy's voice bellowed at her. The Luffy behind Rowan was replacing his hat back on his head and looking just as bewildered as Rowan felt.

"They're identical!" Usopp screeched.

"Surprised?" the second Luffy cackled with Luffy's laugh and striking a silly pose. Usopp wasn't lying about the identical part though. The second boy's laugh was completely familiar to Rowan and he even had the same scar under his left eye. Rowan stumbled away from the look alike, her mouth agape. The man reached out with his left hand and slapped his own face, though it was much lighter than what he did with Luffy. Once again Rowan was looking into the strange face of the man. "And with one swipe of my left hand _voila!_ Back to normal! That is the power of the Clone-Clone fruit!"

"Even his voice and physique were like Luffy's," Nami gasped.

"_That's amazing!_" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Well, actually, I didn't have to punch you."

"Then why did you?" Rowan snarled with a scowl. Rowan about snapped the man's arm off when he suddenly reached out and taped her face before going and touching the others. Rowan grudgingly admitted it was a fantastic talent he had when he began to go through the faces of the others. Everything from the man's height to his coloring changed as he switched.

"With my right hand I just touch your face and just like that, I can look like anyone!" When he reached Rowan's body she bashed her own face in as an uncontrollable anger filled her at seeing her own face. The man quickly changed to Nami's. He didn't have any more luck there for the man made the fatal mistake of flashing Nami's goods while saying, "And that includes my body!" He received a powerful blow to the head from the orangette for his troubles.

"Stop that!" she snarled viciously. The man returned to his own body with haste. Taking a haughty appearance the man waved the excited boy away.

"I'm sorry, but I can't show you any more of my powers." Chopper, Usopp and Luffy began to chant complements and demands and the man ate them up like a dry sponge. The man began to go through a multitude of other faces that didn't belong to the crew. Rowan was done with them all and went off to find Sanji. Spending their nights together had Rowan realizing she could stand the man for a longer period than she had original thought. While he was a bit slow in front of a woman, he was charming and she never had to worry about him taking any sort of advantage of her.

Rowan found Sanji in lounge, giving the kitchen a good cleaning. Without any meals to make he had a lot of time on his hands and had all but scrubbed the lounge down from ceiling to floor.

"What's going on out there?" Sanji questioned, on his hands and knees as he cleaned underneath the table. "I swear if I catch whoever is stuffing their vegetables up on the bottom of the table I'm going to kill them!" Rowan snorted but answer,

"Luffy and Usopp caught a man on their fishing rods and he has a Devil Fruit ability." Sanji's head peeked up from beneath the table, his one curled eyebrow raised.

"Really?"

"You should stay in here until it's over though," Rowan ordered without much thought. Something in her gut was telling her it was best to keep Sanji hidden. The man now had a perfect visual on all of them and they barely knew the man. Rowan couldn't help but grind her teeth at that thought. There was a lot of shouting from outside but Rowan ignored it in favor of helping Sanji.

She didn't realize till later how very important it had been that she stopped Sanji from leaving.

Rowan looked upon the giant fish that had suddenly appeared and felt the need for survival kick in like an actual attack. The primal urge to kill and then feast on that kill had Rowan surging forward along with Luffy and Zolo even while Usopp and Chopper screamed their heads off in fear.

"Our first meal in five days!" Zolo bellowed, his blades already out and brandished.

"_Food!_" was all Luffy could roar at the moment. Sanji had come barreling out from the lounge when he heard Luffy's shouts. Rowan felt desperation surge in her gut the second the giant catfish, for that's what it was, began to swim backwards. The fish had the head, ear and front feet of a cat but everything else was fish.

"He retreated?" Usopp cried.

"Go back! Put the ship in reverse!" Luffy ordered right in to Rowan's ear. She felt great pleasure, especially after him grating on her last nerve since his nighttime raid, when she grabbed the boy by the back of his head and bashed his forehead into the railing on the back of the ship. His forehead bounced off with a reassuring 'thwack'.

"We can't put a ship in reverse!" she snarled while trying to think of some way to get the fish.

"Don't let it get away! We have to catch it!" Sanji shouted uselessly. None of them got any closer to the fish however, for Vivi appeared like a screaming banshee from the sky above.

"_Stop that!_" Vivi screeched loudly. Rowan yelped when Vivi bashed something against the back of her head and sent her, and the other two males, forward where she fell into the railing much like she had forced Luffy to do.

"How come?" Sanji whined, but refused to complain to the blue haired princess. Luffy wasn't of that mind.

"Geez, Vivi! What're you doing?"

"You can't eat it!" Vivi shouted at them. Rowan couldn't help but glower up at the younger girl while she kept her throbbing forehead between her knees. "In Alabasta, the Sea Cat is a scared animal." Luffy let out a large whine even while Chopper let out a gasp of terror inspired amazement.

"The ocean's full of strange creatures." Usopp was currently a quivering pile of flesh but that didn't stop the notorious liar from stuttering out proudly,

"If you think that was strange you ain't seen nothing yet." When Chopper turned wide, impressionable eyes on the sharpshooter, he suddenly found that he was no longer shaking but standing proudly with an air of arrogance. "Did I ever tell you about the time I fought a Sea King in the Calm Belt?"

"You did?" Chopper squealed.

"You did?" Rowan snorted.

"Yeah! A huge one!"

"Luffy stop chewing on the railing!" Rowan snarled when she saw that that was exactly what Luffy was doing, tears running down his face as he whined about his lost food. Vivi let out a huff, her fists jamming into her hips.

"Oh cheer up. You'll have plenty to eat soon." Luffy dug his teeth out of the wood in order to gape at Vivi with stars in his eyes.

"Really? What kind of cat's gonna appear next?"

"Vivi! The weather seems to be stabilizing," Nami called as he walked up the stairs to join the group.

"We've entered the Alabastan climate zone," Vivi confirmed Nami's thoughts. "The appearance of the Sea Cat proves it." Rowan let out a sigh and stretched out on the deck. The temperature had been going on a study rise for the last two days and it was baking Rowan inside out. It wasn't nearly as horrible as the humidity on Little Garden but it was beginning to drain the already starved female. Had she had a full stomach she was sure the heat wouldn't have gotten to her at all.

"So do those things behind us, right?" Zolo's voice rumbled. Rowan lifted her head up off the ground and peered between the crew's legs as they all gathered. She really just didn't have the energy to get up. Lining the horizon like small beacons of destruction, almost a twenty ships sailed towards their destination. Rowan felt her gut twist but still couldn't find the energy to get up.

"Where'd they all come from?" Usopp screamed, no longer pretending to be a 'fierce, Sea King slaying, monster'. Usopp spotted something Rowan had missed and that detail had Rowan getting to her feet. "Hey, they're all Baroque Works ships!"

"The Agents are gathering," Nami mumbled, her eyes glowering out at the many ships.

"Those must be the 'billions'. They're the Officer Agents' underlings."

"There must be at least 200 men out there…" Nami mused.

"More," Rowan grunted as she looked the ships over. "Those ships need at least twenty-five men to sail them and that's a skeleton crew."

"They're the elite of Baroque Works. This won't be like Whisky Peak!" Vivi bemoaned in obvious discomfort at the sight. Rowan placed a hand on the girl's shoulder in hopes of providing comfort.

"Let's blast them all right now!" Usopp wailed, knees knocking together.

"Yeah, let's just blow them up!" Luffy cheered with bright eyes but suddenly came to a stop when his stomach let out a moan like a beached whale. "No, wait! Let's eat first!" A heavy snort came from Zolo causing Rowan to look over. The man was smirking in a way that reminded Rowan of a cat with a canary.

"Fools. Forget these little fish," he sneered.

"Yeah. Don't lose sight of the real target. There are only eight of us," Sanji snickered.

* * *

><p>Rowan still couldn't believe what she had allowed to transpire on her ship. Tying off the bandage around her left wrist Rowan continued to glower.<p>

"I still can't believe we let him on our ship," she snarled, crossing her arms over her chest. She felt the tight pull of fresh scar tissue but ignored it. And she really couldn't. The Clone-Clone man hadn't just been some random stranger. In fact he hadn't just been a stranger. The man that Rowan had allowed on her ship, had saved from drowning and allowed to get identical copies of everyone on their crew except Sanji, had been none other than Mr. 2 of Baroque Works. It was like a personal insult to the boatswain.

"Tie them on tight," Zolo ordered while tightening his own bandage. "This enemy has too many secrets." Vivi was helping Nami tie her own bandage around her left arm.

"This is a great idea," the blue haired girl giggled.

"With these on, we'll be able to tell who's who." Sanji tightened his own with his teeth much like Rowan and Zolo had, his brows furrowed between his one seeable eye.

"Are they really that good?" he talked around the bandage before letting it go. "These Clone-Clone Fruit transformations?"

"They're not just good they're perfect! You should've seen him!" Usopp declared loudly. Rowan let out a scoff before grounding out,

"It's the only thing that went right for us."

"Sounds like a freak to me."

"He was great! We couldn't help cheering," Usopp acknowledged. Rowan rolled her eyes while helping Chopper tie his bandage.

"Now that we know what we're up against we have to plan our moves carefully," Zolo declared. Chopper let out a slight whine of worry before looking up at Rowan.

"But what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Just do whatever you can. If you can't win, it's okay to run. Just do your best!"

"That's your motto, eh Usopp?" Sanji jeered while lighting up a cigarette. The smell of smoke made Rowan want to light up one of her own.

"Whatever I can do? Okay!"

"Don't listen to him Chopper." Placing a hand on the reindeer's hat, Rowan said, "Do whatever you can do, yes, but also believe in yourself. If you constantly run away from battles, people will start calling you a coward." Rowan stood up from her kneeling position next to Chopper and looked towards the front of the ship. Finally Alabasta was in sight and food would once again be in Rowan's stomach. "Do you know of a place we can hide Merry Go, Vivi?" Rowan questioned.

"In the cove to the west," was the respond. Rowan nodded but before she could begin to give out orders in preparation of docking Luffy caught their attention. Sticking his left arm out Luffy smirked boldly.

"No matter what happens from here on out, our left arms will bear the sign of our fellowship!" Rowan felt some of her hunger and heat induced agitation leave in favor of mirth. Sticking out their own left arm, the crew all bared their mark with pride. "All right! Let's go ashore! _To eat!_ Then to Alabasta." Rowan lashed out and bashed Luffy upside the head for the second time that day.

"Alabasta's an afterthought?" the rest shouted.

"We're up against a ring of assassins, Luffy."

"Okay."

"We have to control our desires! Understand?"

"Okay, gottcha."

"You're not paying attention are you Luffy?" Rowan demanded. Rowan gave up the urge to lecture the boy in favor of turning to the rest of the crew and having them pull in to the cove. Luffy proved to Rowan that she shouldn't have forgone the lecture in favor of the others for the second the anchor was down, Luffy was bolting like a cannon fired. "_Dammit, Luffy!_" Rowan all but bellowed after the boy as he disappeared in to the town. A heavy silence fell on the crew as they looked out into the city.

"What'll we do? Nanohana is a big place," Vivi bemoaned Luffy's fate. "How will we ever find him?" Rowan rubbed at her temples before exiting the ship after everyone else. The earth wobbled underneath Rowan's feet as she tried to regain her land-legs.

"Don't worry, Vivi. Just look for the noisiest place in town. He's bound to be there," Sanji joked. Usopp laughed and nodded his head.

"You got that right!"

"Let's hope not!" Nami cut in the fun. "Luffy needs to remember he's got a price on his head. There could be Bounty Hunters around!" Rowan shook her own head while Zolo grunted,

"Don't worry about Luffy. Let's eat. We can make plans after that."

"Sanji and Zolo are right. Sanji, since you're the only one that Baroque Works isn't looking for, I need you to go and get us food, water, supplies and," Rowan picked at her breast binds. She hadn't bothered with a shirt lately due to the heat. "Clothes that are more suited to the heat and sun." Sanji beamed at Rowan while nodding his head crazily.

"Of course, Rowan-sweet! Leave it to me!" Rowan nodded and watched the male's retreat. Sanji hadn't been gone for a few moments before Vivi let out a yelp.

"That's Mr. 3's ship!" Concern filled Rowan as she turned around abruptly and spotted another ship hidden away in the cove. The giant three in the front was a dead giveaway as to whose ship it was.

"You mean that jerk is still alive?" Usopp grumbled.

"That ship runs on Mr. 3's Wax-Wax powers. He's somewhere in this kingdom."

"It's no use worrying about him now," Rowan grunted before turning back to look at the city. "We have too much to worry about now anyways."

* * *

><p>Sanji was back soon enough and with the other girls, Rowan changed into the outfit Sanji had picked out for her. Rowan wasn't pleased in the least.<p>

The entire outfit was made out of shades of purples, which she found pleasant but the design was something Rowan would never have chosen for herself. She wore a pair of baggy pants that went tight around her hips and her ankles but puffed out everywhere else, and colored a plum color. They hung low on her hips, the tips of her pelvic bone showing. Going down one hip a bunch of golden coins rested after being tied to the side. Each one of her steps caused the coins to jingle. Her stomach was completely bare showing the scar from Mochi's sword and the still pink scar caused by the jester's arrow. Her plum colored shirt went to her elbows, covering her breasts and also covering her shoulder blades and therefore her tattoo completely. Her back scar was in plain sight however. The shirt was tied in between her breasts showing plenty of cleavage. Rowan felt highly uncomfortable when Nami refused to let her wear her breast binds and for the first time in a long time Rowan was supported only by the shirt she wore. She was happy to find the shirt gave plenty of support however. Her boots were replaced by light brown strappy sandals. Sanji had insisted on the golden choker she wore.

Rowan was simply happy they had allowed her to keep her black beanie.

"They're beautiful! I love these clothes!" Nami cheered with a delighted squeal that Rowan did not mimic in feeling. Looking over at Nami, Rowan saw that their outfits were similar and different at the same time. She wore a blue and purple bikini top and blue skirt that had two different layers. She wore arm bands and had added a golden necklace. Orange hair had been pulled back into a low bun.

Vivi wore the same bikini top but hers was deep blue with pink accents. Her skirt was a pale blue but had a loin cloth like piece hanging down that was the same color pattern as her top.

Rowan and the other two girls also wore light drapes that hung around them in order to keep some of the sun off their highly exposed skin. Rowan's was lavender while Nami wore pink and Vivi's baby blue.

"Why?" Rowan groaned at her fate while heading to the others. Rowan had led the group to a small, deserted house that was almost completely caved in closer to the city. Rowan's green eyes burned into Sanji even as Vivi said from behind,

"Maybe we shouldn't have sent Sanji to shop for us. We're not exactly going to blend in with the common people. These are dancers' outfits." Sanji's face was flushed a bright red and all but had hearts exploding from his body as he practically went gaga over the girls.

"What do you mean? Dancers are common people," he twittered. "No one will ever dream you're a princess and pirates dressed like that."

"But we'll be walking through the desert." Rowan's entire body went tight and as straight as a pole. Turning to Vivi with obvious disgust written on her face she stared at the blue haired girl.

"Don't worry, if you get tired, I'll be happy to carry you!"

"What?" Vivi turned to Rowan with a raised brow.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean we're walking through a desert?" Vivi looked around in her confusion, clearly not knowing how to answer Rowan's question. She, and the rest of the crew, knew Rowan hadn't been all that right in the head with the lack of food and heat. Though, Vivi thought she acted a bit more like she had when she was younger. Licking her lips Vivi began slowly,

"We have to go to Yuba which is across the desert—"

"I get that!" Rowan all but screeched causing Vivi to stumble back. A slight crazed look was starting to fill Rowan's eyes. "But why do we have to _walk_ through the desert?" Vivi looked to the others who were appearing just as surprised by Rowan's sudden outburst.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Rowan jabbed a dangerous finger at Karoo causing the bird to shuffle behind Vivi in terror.

"I thought we were going to take them! Not _walk!_ Not walk through a blazing desert that goes past a 100 degrees before the sun is at noon!" Rowan's eyes roamed the others as a group of blank faces stared back at her. When her brain finally realized that they _would _be walking through the desert, Rowan went to a corner and sulked. She didn't see the others share looks but she did hear Sanji's next comment.

"The girls look great, but you guys look like a bunch of thieves." Sanji's words were true. For the most part the boys had kept their original outfits but had tossed on robe. Zolo's robe was zebra-like in pattern and he had wrapped an orange cloth around his head. Usopp wore a green robe with a yellow cloth around his head and Sanji wore a light blue robe with red suns on the shoulders and a deep blue wrap around his shoulders. Chopper mimicked Sanji and wore a blue robe as well as a white tunic. He didn't need a head wrap though, thanks to his pink hat.

"And you look any better?" Zolo snapped through a mouthful of meat. Rowan had already eaten her fill but the boys were still going at it. Rowan moodily drank from her water skin, the heat still too much despite her revealing clothing.

"What's wrong Chopper?" Usopp questioned, causing Rowan to look over to the blue nosed reindeer. The little guy was laid out on his back, both hooves pressed over his nose. Chopper was in obvious discomfort.

"My nose feels like it's going to fall off," he whined nasally. Rowan lifted her own head to the sky and sniffed. She had noticed the strange scent that mixed in with desert heat. But the scent wasn't strong enough for Rowan to notice it too much; she could scent gunpowder a mile away but besides that her nose was normal. Vivi on the other hand seemed to realize what was happening.

"It's no wonder. Chopper, your nose is very sensitive. And Nanohana is famous for its perfumes." Chopper looked through teary eyes up at the girl. "Some of them are very potent," Vivi expressed. Rowan watched Nami as the woman pulled out a small bottle and then proceeded to spray her bare neck.

"Like this?" she questioned. Chopper squealed loudly, trying to shove his nose further into his hooves.

"Stop!" he whined loudly. Sanji was of the complete opposite mind of Chopper however and swooned next to Nami.

"I'm falling into the dungeon of love!" he proclaimed for all to hear.

"What a fool." Sanji swirled on Zolo with a battle roar. Before the two could start in on it, Rowan barked at them to stop. Hanging her head, Rowan felt the sun bake her bare neck. She just kept trying to focus on how there wasn't any humidity. Rowan picked absentmindedly at the tie in between her breasts that kept the front of her shirt closed. One bad move and she'd be flashing the world.

"Alright, we have all the supplies we need to cross the desert." Vivi ignored Rowan groan of misery.

"Where did you say we're headed?"

"First of all, we have to stop the rebels before they bathe this land in blood! So, we're going to their base and find their leader. It's an oasis known as Yuba. And going to Yuba means—" Rowan jumped when Zolo suddenly lunged and pulled Vivi to the ground.

"Hide!" he hissed to the others. The swordsman peeked around the edge of the house with a scowl. Usopp peaked around the swordsman. "It's the Marines," Zolo explained to those that didn't look. "What are they doing here?"

"Alabasta is part of the World Government," Rowan offered, drinking more water from her personal cup.

"There's a ruckus over there. Maybe it's a pirate." Rowan felt her stomach plummet at Zolo's description. Her stomach hit the floor when she heard her beloved Captain scream out for Zolo. "Don't lead them to us, you idiot!" Rowan scrambled with the others to grab their possessions and scramble back to Merry Go.

"I knew we shouldn't have let him go off by himself!" Rowan roared, her legs pounding the ground.

"That Smoker guy is after him!" Usopp cried behind Rowan. The woman dared look behind to see and found that Captain Smoker from Rouge Town was on their heels. A sailor's curse was rampaging in her mind. Rowan slowed down a ways in order to get to the back of the group and allow Luffy to catch up with her. If she had to, she'd force Luffy ahead and give herself up; not that she wouldn't kick Luffy in the ass in the process.

A sudden heat roared to life behind Rowan, her back flushing with the heat. Rowan grabbed Luffy and pulled him in close, prepared to use her own body as a shield against what she thought was an explosion. When the heat didn't consume them, Rowan shoved Luffy forward while looking back. A wall of fire had sprung up between the Straw Hats and a stranger, cutting the Marines off from them. Standing in front of a furious looking Smoker was a man Rowan had never seen before. His body was half on fire but Rowan barely paid any attention to that. Her stomach had gone ice cold as she stared at the Jolly Roger tattooed on the man's back. A Jolly Roger that no one took lightly, not even the Marines.

"Ace?" Luffy called out even while Rowan threw him forward, forcing him to start moving again.

"You never change do you, Luffy?" the stranger chuckled. Turning his attention back to Smoker the man waved away Rowan and the others. "This is no time to talk. Make your getaway. I'll catch up to you later after I take care of these guys." Rowan didn't need to be told twice and grabbed a fist full of Luffy's vest and pulled him along after her. Luffy was forced to duck waddle as he tried to keep up with Rowan.

"Get aboard and hoist the sails!" Nami ordered when Merry Go came in to sight.

"I never thought I'd meet you here, Ace!" Luffy laughed, looking back even as Rowan continued to pull him along. Rowan all but threw Luffy on to the ship.

"Karoo, I have an important mission for you!" Vivi told the duck before he could get on the ship. Holding up a piece of paper Rowan had been seeing her work on for the last couple of days, Vivi gave it to the duck. "Go straight to Alubarna and give this letter to my father! It contains proof of Sir Crocodile and Baroque Works' plot. Everything that Igaram and I discovered is recorded here. It will let my father know that I'm alive and that I've returned to Alabasta with powerful allies. Can you do it? You'll have to cross the desert alone." Karoo let out a loud quake to confirm his agreement. Vivi placed a small water barrel around Karoo's neck. "Now you must drink your water sparingly in the desert. Let my father know that there's hope for his kingdom!"

Karoo let out another loud quake before turning on his feet and barreling away from the ship; all the while sucking away at his drink.

"_Conserve water!_" Vivi screamed after him.

"That goes for you too!" Sanji thundered while bringing down his heel on Luffy's head. The boy had been draining one of their barrels of water.

"You idiot! We just bought that water!" Rowan wasted no time in going straight to Luffy and bringing him back to his feet.

"Who was that man, Luffy?" Rowan demanded rather un-respectfully. However, fear for the Jolly Roger she had seen a moment before had Rowan prepared to sail that ship back to the East Blue in a heartbeat, Calm Belts be damned. "Luffy, tell me that you didn't piss that man off!" Luffy was look absolutely bewildered which caused Rowan to release her hold on the front of his vest a little bit.

"That was Ace, my big brother." Immense relief flooded through Rowan, allowing her to drop Luffy completely.

"Big Brother?" Usopp questioned. Rowan's knees were shaking with relief. Unable to support herself without fearing of falling, Rowan just let herself fall against the wall of the ship and hang her head between her knees. A possible massacre of the crew had been dodged. No words could describe her relief.

"You have a big brother?"

"Yup."

"Well, I'm not surprised that you have a brother, but what's he doing on the Grand Line?" Zolo asked.

"He's a pirate. He's after the One Piece too." Luffy smiled at the crew, still giddy from his brief encounter. "Ace is three years older than me. He left the island three years earlier."

"Imagine that, two brothers who both ate the Devil Fruit," Sanji mused aloud from the stairs.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either!" Luffy laughed. Confused looks were sent towards the rubber boy. "Even when Ace hadn't eaten the Devil Fruit and I had I still couldn't beat him up. He's though, that Ace!"

"You couldn't beat him? A normal person?" Nami gawked in disbelief.

"I guess the big brother of a beast is an even bigger beast."

"Terrifying," Rowan grumbled, but believing it none the less. One couldn't bare that Jolly Roger unless they were insanely strong. Luffy laughed loudly with his head thrown back.

"Yeah, I was such a loser. But now, I can beat him."

"Sure you can," Zolo grunted in order to pacify. Rowan looked up from the deck floor and towards Luffy. She had a few facts she needed to state in order to make sure that the crew wasn't in any danger from Luffy's stupidity. However, Rowan felt her stomach plummet for the second time that day as she saw the man of the hour jump up from behind Luffy. The man landed on top of Luffy and sent he boy sprawling.

"Who can you beat?" Ace snickered.

"_Ace!_" Luffy squealed.

"Hey." Onyx black eyes smiled at the rest of the crew before Ace bowed his head, still standing on the railing. "Greetings, all. Thanks for looking after my kid brother." Rowan and the others returned the bow.

"Don't mention it," Usopp chuckled.

"What are you doing in Alabasta, Ace?" Ace raised a bold eyebrow, his mouth hanging open slightly. Without Captain Smoker chasing them, Rowan was able to get a good look at the pirate. There was slight similarity between Luffy and Ace, both had coal black hair and onyx colored eyes. Rowan could see that Ace was tall even though he was hunched over, and a muscular frame covered his bones with washboard abs. His sharps features caused the sprinkle of freckles across his nose to stand out. The man didn't wear a shirt but black shorts with studded orange belt and blue pouch belted around his left leg. Another belt with a capital A was wrapped around his hips but unbuckled and hanging. In place of a shirt the man wore a red beaded necklace and a bull skull necklace. A magnitude of other decorations covered his body along with a Log Pose. An orange hat sat on his shaggy black hat with a smiling and a frowning bottle cape stuck on it.

"Huh? Didn't you get my message on Drum Island?" Rowan eyed the decorative dagger on the pirate's hip.

"Message?"

"Never mind. It's no big deal anyway. But I'm glad I got to see you. I'm here resolving a minor matter of business and I wanted to see you." Rowan almost snorted out loud. 'Minor matter of business' was probably pirate-business and probably wouldn't bode well for them at all. The only reason she didn't snort was because of the man's connections. A suddenly sly smile crossed the man's angular face as he surveyed the crew in a long glance. Rowan's back stiffened when his eyes settled on her for a second longer. "So how 'bout joining Whitebeard's pirates? Your friends can come along." Rowan choked on air, and proceeded to bit her tongue on accident.

"No thanks." Rowan's heart clenched in her chest before Ace burst into laughter.

"Well, just thought I'd ask," the man cackled humorously. A sharp intake of breath from Usopp had Rowan realizing that a good majority of her crew probably didn't know just who they were dealing with.

"Whitebeard? Is that tattoo on your back his mark?" Rowan felt her heart tighten slightly as a strange expression blessed Ace's face. It was hard to find a word of the look of joy on his face. Admiration, pride, happiness and contentment were manifesting into a loud eruption of exuberation. Rowan could tell from that one look that this man would die for his Captain. And that thought sent her mind reeling to try and recognize the man's name. She knew she had heard about him before; the fact that he was part of Whitebeard's crew only made that nagging feeling of knowing intensify.

"Yes. And I'm very proud of it." Ace lost his expression for contentment alone. "Whitebeard is the greatest pirate I've ever known. I'm gonna help him become King of the Pirates. It's not gonna be you, Luffy!"

"Okay be me!" Luffy shrugged. "Then I guess we gotta fight!" Ace snorted at his brother's uncaring manner.

"Why don't you sit down and talk? I'll make some tea," Sanji commented. Ace shook his head but smiled again.

"Don't bother. My business is almost finished."

"Won't the Marines be coming after us?"

"Not likely. I took care of them with my Flame-Flame powers."

"Portgas D. Ace!" Rowan suddenly proclaimed loudly, surprising everyone and herself. Realizing that everyone was suddenly looking at her Rowan felt her tanned cheeks flush but fought against the feelings of embarrassment. She had finally realized just who this Ace character was. Cracking her knuckles, Rowan felt the healing wounds tighten and stretch. "'Fire Fist' Portgas D. Ace, Second Division Commander, out of the Sixteen Divisions of Whitebeard's crew." Rowan popped her knuckles a second time, uncomfortable with Ace's sudden attention.

"Your kind isn't common this close to the beginning of the Grand Line, miss," Ace smiled charmingly. Rowan's stomach turned to ice, unintentionally turning her gaze hard as she stared at Ace. Ace finally turned his gaze from Rowan and looked back towards his brother. "Looks like you're already gathering a good crew, Luffy." Reaching into one of the deep pockets of his shorts, the man pulled out a piece of folded up paper. He tossed the paper at Luffy who caught it with ease. "Here. I wanted you to have that."

"Huh?"

"Hang on to it! Always!" Luffy's brows furrowed in his confusion, looking the paper over.

"It's just a piece of paper."

"Yeah, but that piece of paper will bring us together again."

"Huh?"

"Don't want it?"

"I want it!"

"A kid brother like you makes a big brother worry," Ace smiled, causing Rowan's discomfort to grow. "I bet he gives you guys plenty of grief. Take care of him, okay?"

_Rowan shook lightly in anticipation, a large smile plastered on her face as she kept her hands hidden behind her hands. She tried to peak between her fingers but a quick reprimand had her shoving her fingers into her eyes. _

_ "Come on brother!" Rowan whined loudly, pouncing from foot to foot. _

_ "You are too whiny. I should not be giving you this if you are going to whine." Rowan stiffened her back and tightened her lips. She wanted it! "Here. Open your eyes." Rowan opened her eyes quickly, her face a bright beacon. It fell almost instantly the second she looked upon the present. The piece of leather wasn't bland with its engravings but it was just that, a piece of leather. "What?"_

_ "It's leather." Rowan looked up into her brother's face as he let out an exasperated sigh and closed his fingers around the piece of leather. _

_ "If you do not want it—"_

_ "I want it!" Rowan yelped, lashing out and quickly snatching up the leather. Rowan struggled with tying the leather around her wrist, but with another sigh her brother was tying it for her. _

_ "There." Rowan smiled from ear to ear. It wasn't what she wanted or what she expected she was going to get but it was from her brother and she loved it. "Keep it with you always. It was made from the elk here on our island. No matter the ability of your enemy it will protect you."_

Rowan pulled her mind from the abrupt memory, her hand tight around her wrist. Feeling a great discomfort in her stomach, the woman turned her attention back to Ace and away from her memories. She found that the man had jumped back down to his little ship that appeared to be more like a skimmer with a single sail.

"Huh? You're going already?" Luffy cried down to his brother. Rowan joined the others at the railing and watched Ace coil the rope he had used to keep his ship attached to theirs. "Stay a little longer! We haven't seen each other for a long time!"

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry. I'm on the rail for a major outlaw right now. He's been calling himself 'Blackbeard' lately. He used to belong to Whitebeard's second division. He was one of my henchmen. He committed the worst crime possible for a pirate. He killed a shipmate and jumped ship." Rowan's lips tightened lightly. Killing a crewmate truly was a high offense among pirates. If you couldn't trust your own crew, who were a bunch of thieving, cut-throats supposed to trust? It was one reason that mutiny rarely happened. What little pride a pirate had was kept tall. "As his commander, I'm responsible. If it wasn't for that, I'd never even come to a backwater port like this." Ace looked up to the deck with a snarky smile. "Next time we meet will be on the high seas."

"Bye Ace!" Luffy shouted after his brother. Rowan watched the man's feet catch on fire and propel out the back of the boat, sending the skimmer shooting across the sea.

"It can't be! How can someone so serious and intelligent be related to Luffy?" Nami demanded with her jaw dropped low.

"I was expecting another Luffy," Usopp admitted.

"An older brother! Wow!" Chopper squealed.

"What an awesome big brother!" Rowan looked towards Zolo with a startled expression but he was too caught up in the moment to notice.

"You guys," Vivi tried to defend the captain.

"You never know who you'll meet on the ocean," Sanji commented as the crew watched Ace disappear into the horizon.

Rowan continued to rub the strip of leather around her wrist. Exhaustion tugged at her mind. Meeting one of the top pirates in the Grand Line wasn't exactly a relaxing moment for her. Especially, since her Captain was one that would probably punch Whitebeard in the face should he think it would accomplish something.

**A side note, I had my first experience with a sulfuric area in Yellowstone over the summer. Let me tell you that that is a scent you'll **_**never**_** forget. And it really does smell like rotting eggs. **


	30. Chapter 30: Can't Stand the Heat

**...hi. Well, I'll have you know there is a very good excuses as to why this chapter took me so freakin' long! My computer screen got cracked, and being a poor college student, it took me forever to get it fixed. However, here is a long chapter just for you guys with a lovely twist. For those of you who have read this before you probably know what's going to happen in this chapter so PS, if you kill me I can't write any more chapters :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty: Can't Stand the Heat**

Rowan turned away from the direction of Ace's departure and looked at her crew. Already the group was bothering Luffy with questions about the piece of paper.

"What did your brother give you?" Chopper squeaked from Luffy's knee.

"Just a piece of paper," Luffy stated. "There's nothing written on it either. I don't get it." When all eyes turned to Rowan she started a little bit. It took her a second to realize that they were all waiting for her to say what she thought it was. Rowan shrugged her shoulders, cracking her knuckles in hopes of reliving some of her stress. Meeting one of Whitebeard's men was not something she liked experiencing.

"I don't know what it is," Rowan admitted with another shrug. Nami came out from the girl's room with her small sewing kit. Luffy handed both his hat and the piece of paper over, allowing Nami to begin sewing the paper into his hat.

"Whatever it is, Ace told me to hang on to it and I'm gonna! So sew it in real tight!"

"Okay, it's in the band," Nami pacified, before biting into the thread and snapping it with her teeth. "Here you go." Luffy took his hat back from Nami's outstretched hand and placed it firmly back on his scalp.

"Thanks! Great, Nami! Now it's safe. I'll never lose it." Rowan chuckled to herself with mirth. Luffy treasured the hat yes; but the boy constantly got in fights and his hat was always in those fights. Safe was not a word Rowan would use.

"But what is it, anyway?" Luffy simply shrugged at Usopp's question. None of them knew the answer, so the paper was quickly forgotten.

"Luffy, I want you to wear this," Vivi told the Captain, the boy's new clothes in her hands.

"Why? It looks thick," Luffy grumbled. Rowan had to agree. The cloak she would be wearing was made of a heavy fabric that she wasn't looking forward to wearing at all.

"It's meant to be. During the day, it can be over 120 degrees in the desert. Your skin will burn if it's exposed."

"How come you guys get to wear cool clothes and I don't?" Rowan frowned and motioned towards her exposed stomach and breasts.

"You _want_ to wear this?"

"We'll be covered up too," Nami commented. The howl of horror from Sanji had Rowan turning to the chef with a confused expression. The fact that she had reacted similar only an hour ago never crossed the woman's mind.

"You'll be covered up?" Sanji bawled like a newborn. Luffy wasn't bothered by Sanji's outburst at all and took the clothes.

"Can't be helped," he sighed.

"Why are we still at the edge of the island?" Chopper called out. Vivi turned to the reindeer before she began to explain.

"This isn't the edge of the island. This is the bank of the Sandora River. You can see the far bank over there." Rowan looked out and saw that Vivi spoke true. The shore was next to them but the other side of the river was visible. Vivi stumbled around in their bags for a moment before she pulled out a small map. "Here. I drew a map of the region a little while ago." Vivi's slender finger pointed towards an 'x' mark on the man. The map mainly showed the Sandora River but other marks pointed out towns. "This is our destination. The oasis town of Yuba!"

"That's where we'll find the leader of the rebels," Zolo concluded from his spot next to the stairs.

"Yeah! We're gonna kick his butt!" Luffy proclaimed loudly.

"_No!_" Vivi screamed, panic obvious. Bringing Luffy back down from his excitement, Vivi went on to explain, "We're going to reason with him. I don't want any more bloodshed!"

"There are about 700,000 rebels, right? You really think you can stop that many?" Zolo questioned. Rowan spared him a glance. He was being surprisingly clear-minded in the heat. Rowan just wanted to go down to the bath and stand in the cold shower for hours.

"Stop them? You'll understand when we get to Yuba. Then you'll see just what Baroque Works has done to this Kingdom! And how much the people of Alabasta have suffered." Vivi's fists gripped into the sides of her skirt while furrowing her bottom lip between her teeth. "I'll stop them! I'll stop this senseless violence! I won't let Baroque Works have their way in this country anymore!" Rowan reached out and placed a hand on Vivi's shoulder. The girl turned to her and buried herself into Rowan's side. Seeing the girl's sudden misery the crew jumped to the occasion.

"You can leave the meals on our desert journey to me, Vivi!" Sanji tried to cheer the girl up.

"I'm so excited!" Chopper giggled.

"I didn't know," Zolo chuckled out his fault, with a light sarcastic smile. Luffy beamed from ear to ear.

"All right! We gotcha Vivi! Let's go! On to Yupa!" Rowan's hand lashed out and slapped Luffy upside the head. Vivi giggled next to Rowan as she pulled away from the older girl's embrace.

"It's Yuba!" Rowan snapped.

"Yuba!"

"...you don't understand this situation at all," Rowan rubbed at her eyes tiredly. This was going to take a lot out of her, Rowan knew.

With Vivi's instructions and Rowan's orders, the two had Merry Go quickly leaving Nanohana and pulling into another harbor. Rowan doubted it was Yuba for this town obviously desert more than village. Large sand dunes rose over cracked and crumbling buildings and sun bleached skulls speckled the ground. Zolo was ordered to anchor Merry Go, while Rowan and Sanji saddled the others with backpacks and other supplies. Rowan was giving Luffy a strict rundown as she looped one of their water barrels over his shoulder.

"You can't drink any of this without my permission," Rowan told the boy with a firm expression, living no room for him to argue. Luffy wasn't of the mind to argue however and, with a skip and a hop he was scurrying over the side of the ship and on land. Rowan followed after the rest of the crew, locking up the storage and lounge since none of them were staying. She tossed her own bag over her shoulders, which were no longer bare due to the heavy purple cloak she had put on to fight off the sun's harmful glare. Launching over the side of the ship, Rowan looked to her crew.

"We haven't reached Yuba yet, Luffy," Vivi called out to the confused rubber boy. "It's still half a day away to the northwest."

"Half a day?" Usopp yelped. Vivi pulled out her map again and showed the group.

"Look at the map. We just sailed up the Great Sandora River and landed here. This is the Green City of Erumalu."

"Green city? It doesn't look very green!" Luffy huffed.

"It used to be." Rowan was double checking a couple of the packs. She didn't want to be caught in the burning sun without enough water or nutrients.

"Calm down, Princess," Zolo chided causing a hot glare to be shot in his direction. Zolo ignored the look and went on to say, "You've been through the packs four times already. If you'd have forgotten anything you would have figured it out by now." Rowan's face twisted into a scowl but she turned away from the packs nonetheless.

"Hey! What's that? A turtle? Or a seal?" Rowan turned towards Usopp's outburst, surprising herself a bit when she did. She truly had become use to Usopp's yelps, shouts and cries. No longer did her back tense or her body prepare for a fight but instead, observed the situation before she went to her first reaction of flee or fight.

The turtle seal Usopp was pointing out, looked just like that. The body and tail of a seal with a little vest and helmet that looked like a turtle's shell made up the creature's body.

"That's a Kung Fu Dugong!" Vivi cried out. Rowan watched with interest as the creature pulled back a curled fin.

"Kung Fu?" Usopp questioned, getting down into a fighting position as a demonstration.

"Don't go near it, Usopp!" Vivi shouted, but it was too late. Rowan choked on laughter when Usopp was laid out flat by the bi-species creature. The dugong openly gloated over his victory. "It's dangerous!"

"You let that thing beat you?" Zolo demanded. Rowan stopped her laughter when Luffy let out a cry and looked to see that Luffy had returned the little fighter the favor.

"Luffy beat it," Nami commented on the obvious.

"No, Luffy! It's the code of the Kung Fu Dugong to become the apprentice of anyone who defeats it!"

"I thought this thing was an animal?" Rowan questioned, her mirth at Usopp's defeat forgotten.

"A disciple of the Martial Arts, eh?" Rowan's blank stare had little effect on Zolo despite the clear statement of stupidity in her expression. The redheaded female looked away for only a second before turning back around and finding that Luffy already had a rather large posse of dugongs following his lead through a set of punches.

"Get rid of them," Rowan ordered hotly. "Now."

With only half their supplies left and after an hour of negotiation, the Straw Hats were finally moving through the desert. Luffy was full of joy as the dugong family waved goodbye to their mentor. The others weren't as jolly.

"Good job, Luffy! There go half our rations!" Sanji scolded.

"If it weren't for Chopper, we would've been in big trouble!" Nami agreed.

"They insisted on following you. I had to bribe them with our food," Chopper commented on his animalistic conversation moments before.

"We've should've let them come with us," Luffy argued.

"Luffy," Rowan stressed heavily, rubbing tiredly at her eyes. She could already feel sweat slithering down into the small of her back. "We are fighting against _assassins._ We need to be _quiet, sneaky, _and _undercover _at _all_ times while here." Rowan removed her hands from her eyes in order to fix the oblivious boy with a stern look. "If you don't start acting with a bit more decorum, I swear to the Great Kings of Old I _will_ tie you to a cactus and _leave_ your arse in the desert. Do I make myself clear?" Luffy huffed out his bottom lip, brows furrowing between his black eyes.

"You can't threaten me, Rowan. I'm the Captain!" The boatswain's next expression stated what she thought on that.

"Try me, _Captain._" Luffy stuck his tongue out at Rowan's retreating back but fell into a silence none the less. Zolo really was the only one who'd push Rowan to go through a threat; mostly because she followed through every single time. The group walked on for a few moments of silence before Sanji broke it with a question.

"Those dugongs sure were strange, Vivi. Do they live in the river?"

"No, the sea." Vivi looked ahead while walking but continued to explain. "Long ago the Sandora River nourished this land but in recent years, it's lost much of its force. It is being overcome by the sea."

"Then the water where we found all the dugong…"

"That was sea water," Vivi finished off Sanji's observation. "You can't drink it or water crops with it."

"Is that what made this city dry up?" Zolo joined the conversation.

"No. There used to be enough rainfall to sustain the city. Until recently, Erumalu was green and full of life." Rowan's eyes scanned the area. There was nothing green about the city. She watched Luffy, who had let her scolded go without mirth, pick a bleached skull up from the ground and shove it in Chopper's direction. The reindeer bolted. "However, in the last three years, not a drop of rain has fallen in this entire region." Chopper finished his fleeing in order to stand next to Vivi.

"But that port looked okay," he commented.

"Nanohana gets it water from the neighboring oasis of Katorea." Rowan passed by a well and looked with in the deep. There was no sign of water but a bottom of sand. "Throughout its long history, Alabasta never suffered from drought, until recently. But one place got plenty of rain; Alubarna, the Captain where the King's Palace is. The people called it the King's Miracle until the day of the incident." Vivi then explained how a large shipment of Dance Powdered had been displayed for the entire city to see.

"Dance Powder?" Sanji questioned.

"Yes."

"So what's that?" Luffy asked.

"They call it the Powder that Summons the Rain," Nami took over explaining. "It was developed by a scientist in a country where it never rained." Luffy nodded his head with a thoughtful look on his face; Rowan wasn't buying it. "The powder turns into a mist and rises up to the sky where it triggers ice particles to grow in the clouds and fall as rain. Dance powder creates artificial rain."

"A mysterious powder,"

"That makes it rain," Zolo finished for Luffy, both of them losing interest in the current conversation fast. Rowan groaned heavily and rubbed at her eyes again. While she didn't understand the scientific part of it she did understand a bit of what Nami was saying, and she had been taught about Dance Powder as a child.

"Hey, that's just what this kingdom needs," Usopp commented, thinking he seen an obvious solution.

"You don't mess around with nature, Usopp," Rowan shook her head. "When you screw with Mother Nature she screws you right back."

"At first, people rejoiced in the land where Dance Powder was invited but then they discovered a terrible side effect. The countries upwind suffered the 'Dry Curse'! Get it?" The blank looks had Nami explaining further. "The artificial rain stole the moisture from even the smallest of clouds." Usopp suddenly shook his head and spoke.

"I get it! It steals the rain that would normally fall on surrounding lands!"

"That's right. And when the neighboring countries realized what was happening, they attacked and many lives were lost. After that, the World Government banned the production and use of Dance Powder worldwide."

"So this stuff causes happiness and misfortune at the same time," Usopp mused.

"When the huge load of Dance Powder got dumped it was a time when not a drop of rain fell anywhere except upon the city where the King lived!"

"It's only natural that people would suspect that the King had the powder to take all the rain for himself," Zolo stated, showing he hadn't left the conversation completely.

"Hey, it's all your father's fault, Vivi!" Luffy screamed causing both Sanji and Rowan to round on the boy.

"He was framed, you idiot!" Sanji shouted while bringing a foot down on his skull and Rowan slapped him upside the back of the head. "Vivi's father would never do something so evil!"

"I know now that it was all part of Crocodile's scheme." Vivi pulled down her cloak's hood and bent down into the sand. Reaching out gently, as if she were picking up a babe, Vivi grasped one of the skulls. "The King had no idea but a huge quantity of Dance Powder had been placed inside the palace too." Vivi placed her forehead against the broken skull's and tightened her eyes closed. "It was a trap set by Crocodile! And just as he planned drought ravaged the land. The anger of the people increased with their hunger. Ultimately, a rebellion broke out! The people lost faith in the Royal Family, and the peace of the land was shattered! Many towns…and people, too…were lost. And who was responsible for all this misery? Crocodile! _He was behind it all!_"

Rowan felt her anger surge but fought it down in order to bend next to Vivi and place her hand on the girl's shoulder once more. Vivi threw herself into Rowan's arms and buried her face into the woman's chest but still cried out,

"_I will never forgive that man!_" Rowan looked up from her position of her chin on Vivi's head, still hugging the girl close as the three boys wondered off. She watched the building fall under their wrath before Usopp, Sanji and Luffy made it back to the group, their faces still twisted in their unparalleled rage. Rowan wanted nothing more than to smash things as well but with Vivi she knew that wouldn't make any headway. The sixteen-year-old wasn't battled hardened like Rowan; she had a bleeder's heart and unnecessarily violence only turned her into more of a wreck.

"Stupid kids," Zolo huffed beside Rowan. Vivi peeked out from Rowan's chest her bottom lip quivering as she tried to control her tears.

"Let's get moving. I'm itching for action," Luffy stated clearly, for the entire crew to hear. Rowan couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

><p>This is what hell felt like.<p>

Rowan knew it before the sun had reached its peak. Sweat was gathering in uncomfortable places while more continued to pour from her skin; her mouth was in a constant state of dryness; sand was getting into her eyes and despite the robe's hood, which had an attachment where she could secure a piece of it over her nose and mouth, it was clogging her nose and making her mouth taste like the desert; and the worst part of it? The heat; the unbearable, oppressive, constant heat that refused to leave Rowan alone.

And Luffy's constant panting. That was also annoying.

Rowan's legs stretched out in front of her as she walked up one of the many dunes they had already traveled.

"Stop gasping, Luffy. You're making me tired!" Nami barked tiredly at Luffy, fanning herself.

"I'm so hot," Luffy gasped out, his tongue lulling from his mouth. "I'm out of sweat." Chopper's little groan had Rowan looking behind Zolo. After Usopp had crafted a little raft, Zolo had taken to pulling Chopper around the sand since the reindeer was seconds from passing out.

"I can't go on. I can't take the heat. I'm adapted to the cold."

"Praise the Kings," Rowan grunted, agreeing with the reindeer. Her island had been an autumn one with tall mountains, causing a large portion of the island to be cold with snow. The springs were always wet; the summers were always nice; the falls were always blissful and colorful; and the winters were always white. Cold was a permanent temperature on Dublin Isle except in summer but the islanders were all use to it and embraced it.

"It's your fur," Usopp panted, using a long stick as a walking stick like Luffy. "Why don't you take it off?"

"I'm a reindeer, you idiot!" Chopper exploded, using his Devil Fruit ability to grow incredible large and more human like. It had suddenly occurred to Rowan after leaving Drum that she hadn't the slightest as to why Chopper could talk and walk on hind legs. Nami had explained earlier on to Rowan that he had eaten the Human-Human Devil Fruit and could change into three different forms; seven if he used a certain pill he had come up with. Usopp screamed and ran for the hills.

"Chopper! If you get big I'm not pulling you!" Zolo shouted behind himself. Rowan slugged through the sand, ready to pass out under the heat. "Keep your feet up, princess," Zolo grunted from Rowan's side. A weak glare was sent his way; Rowan was too hot to do anything better.

"The heat doesn't seem to be getting to you as badly, Vivi," Sanji commented, sounding a bit tired himself.

"This is my home. I'm used to the heat," Vivi chimed. Rowan felt like beating her over the head.

"Why are there so many dunes? It's like climbing mountains!" Usopp complained as the crew began the trek up another large dune.

"This is an ancient desert. The biggest dunes are over one thousand feet high," Vivi explained.

"One thousand feet? That _is _a mountain." Rowan didn't think there was anything wrong with mountains. She liked mountains. Heat is what she couldn't stand. Heat was hell. Rowan's body was almost folded in on itself as she dragged her dying body up the side of the sand.

"Water," Luffy groaned.

"Just a sip, Luffy. Just enough to wet your lips," Nami ordered. The second the tube from the water barrel was against Luffy's lips his cheeks were puffed out like a squirrel's. "Just enough to wet your lips!" Nami screamed, bashing the boy over the side of the head with help from Usopp.

"I want some too! That was 13 gulps just now!" the liar cried.

"No way! You just had a drink! It's my turn!" Sanji snapped before the boys were on the ground fighting.

"Hey, you made me spit it all out! That didn't count!" Luffy screeched from the tumbling group.

"Stop fighting! You're wasting energy!" Vivi scolded.

"We could just kill all three," Rowan commented dryly, causing Zolo to lift a brow at her. When Rowan began to look around at the ground, Zolo turned partly towards her with even more confusion. "With a rock or something," she mumbled, her eyes shifting in their sockets. "A heavy rock right over the head…" It was in that moment that Zolo decided to keep a close eye on Rowan. It wasn't really a secret among the crew that the woman didn't really do well in the heat; to put it mildly she went bat-shit crazy and a little bit homicidal.

"Hey Sanji, let's eat our pirate box lunches," Luffy suggested with his tongue lulling.

"Not until Vivi says we can," the chef instantly rebuttal.

"Vivi! Let's eat! I need energy to keep walking!"

"But we're only a fourth of the way to Yuba!"

"Haven't you ever heard the old saying 'when you get hungry, you should eat'?"

"You just made that up, liar!" Usopp snapped at the captain.

"When we get to the next crags, we'll stop and rest." Rowan raised a red brow and looked around at the rise and fall of the dunes.

"Okay!" Luffy cheered with a giant smile. "The next crags…_crags?_"

The crew fell into a silence for a short while. The only sounds were the shifting of the sands and the heavy panting from Luffy and Chopper. Rowan shifted her bag on her shoulders, moving some of the weight that cut into flesh. After a few more rolling mountains of sand Luffy began to whine once more,

"My bag is too heavy!"

"All of our bags are heavy."

"I don't wanna carry mine anymore!"

"A large rock…"

"Can't someone else carry my stuff? I'm the Captain!"

"But we're not on a ship."

"So?"

"So you're not the Captain at the moment."

"But I don't want to carry my stuff!"

"A very large and heavy rock…"

"How about we play rock-paper-scissors?" Usopp suddenly offered, a bright smile on his face. "Loser has to carry all the stuff."

"Not a bad idea," Sanji mumbled, feeling the own weight of his backpack.

"If we're going to do this let's get it over with," Zolo sighed, not seeing the issue. Compared to his normal training the backpack was light and even dragging Chopper wasn't unbearable. As the group gathered around, Zolo noticed Rowan wasn't among them. Frowning heavily the man turned and found the woman picking up rocks, looking at them and tossing them before picking up another. Zolo groaned before snapping, "Get over here." The woman gave him a look of hate before succumbing to his will and joining their circle.

"On the count of three…one…two…three—"

Seven fists were shoved into their circle with one hand holding out two fingers. All eyes turned to the tight lipped Luffy who was quickly sweating a lot more than he had been a moment before. Smirks crossed faces as the others all began to take off their bags and carriage.

"Thanks Captain."

"Nice try, Luffy."

"Don't break anything."

"Here."

"You lost Luffy!"

"Sorry, Luffy."

"Wait, wait, _wait!_ I want a rematch!"

"You lost fair and square Luffy," Nami shrugged continuing to walk even as Usopp quickly rummaged up a sled for Luffy to pull the luggage along.

"This isn't fair!" Luffy's complaints fell on deaf ears and uncaring hearts.

"Heavy…heavy…and hot…" Luffy moaned loudly from the back of the group, trudging through the sand.

"You lost at rock-paper-scissors, so shut up and pull," Sanji called back, tired of Luffy's unstopped complaining.

"Don't drop anything, Luffy!" Nami called back as well. Usopp, who had been at the head of the group, let out a cry of surprise while blocking his eyes from the sun with a hand.

"Crags, dead ahead!"

"Really?" Luffy squealed with energy he hadn't been showing since the beginning of their trip. A large gust below at the back of Rowan's covered neck and it took a moment for her to realize it was Luffy speeding past the group. "_Break time!_" Luffy screamed.

"Look at him go!" Usopp shouted. Rowan simply rolled her eyes to hot, tired and sweaty to worry about the rubber boy. The crew continued their much slower journey to the crags. Confusion was a mutual feeling when they all watched Luffy speed back.

"This is bad!" the boy howled. "There are dying birds all over the place! You gotta help them, Chopper!" Chopper quickly scurried from his Zolo powered sled.

"Okay!"

"Birds?" Vivi gasped. "Luffy, stop!" The girl flew forward, causing Luffy to dig his heels in and stop. "Those birds are fakes!" Rowan groaned aloud when the crew started to run but gave chase nonetheless. The group reached the crags only to find no birds and no supplies.

"_Our supplies!_" Nami screamed like a banshee. Rowan seethed silently, cracking her knuckles in hopes of releasing some of the heat induced stress and building agitation. There was sweat where there shouldn't be and she wanted nothing more than a bath.

"They got us…" Vivi sighed, shoulders slumping. "Those are the 'evil herons'. They're desert pirates that trick travelers and steal their supplies. I should have warned you about them."

"Birds pretending to be dying? They're con artists!" Usopp snapped in disbelief.

"Yes. And good ones." Rowan looked around at the tall rocks that surrounded them and gave them some shelter. The cool shade felt nice on her over heated body. Laying down the female pressed herself into the cold sand. The cold rocks that had yet to be warmed from the previous night were bliss on her face.

"That was three days' worth of supplies, Luffy!" Sanji screamed into Luffy's face, gripping the front of his red cloak. "They were your responsibility! We're in the middle of a desert! They even took our personal belongings! We have no food or water! How are we gonna survive out here now?" Rowan felt the twitch spasm throughout her body before she reached out and grabbed hold of a rock.

"I can't help it! I was tricked!"

"You let yourself be outsmarted by birds!"

"Shut up!"

"Cut it out, you two!" Zolo barked, all while snagging the rock from Rowan's grasp and tossing it aside. The man pulled his band off his forehead and pulled the orange scarf off of his head. Sitting down on a rock next to Rowan he grumbled, "Rest awhile. The heat's getting to you. Just cool down. We'll be in Yuba tonight."

"That's right," Vivi confirmed. "There's water at Yuba. We just have to hang on until we get there. We can make it!"

"Forget what happened. Thinking about it will only just make you thirstier. We'll rest for ten minutes and then go on." Luffy's scream resulted in alerting group and a rock being tossed at his head. Zolo let out another sigh and shoved Rowan's head back into the sand. The con artist birds had come back to brag about their steal and flaunt.

"It's them! Give us our stuff back!" Luffy howled, chasing after the birds.

"Luffy! Don't go after them! You'll get lost!" Nami screeched.

"She's right, Luffy! Come back!" Vivi called after the running boy. Luffy hadn't made it over the first dune before he was turning tail and running back. Rowan swiped at Zolo's hand until he removed it. Sitting up, she watched Luffy with a raised eyebrow. She could hear a scream coming from him too.

Rowan's jaw dropped a little bit as a giant of a salamander came scurrying over the dune Luffy had first disappeared behind. The lizard was huge with teeth easily larger than any of them.

"It's the Giant Sandora Dragon!" Vivi screeched.

"This boy's parents must have pissed off a higher power when they conceived him!" Rowan snarled while hitting the sand with an open palm. She along with Zolo and Sanji began to head towards the oncoming dragon and its meal.

"What's that running beside him? A camel?" Sanji questioned, pulling his cigarette from his mouth. Rowan squinted her eyes and saw something was running next to the boy.

"What star was he born under? That idiot's a magnet for trouble!" Zolo agreed with Rowan, unsheathing a sword. Reaching into her blouse Rowan's fingers wrapped around the warmed metal of her brass knuckles. Her hot skin had warmed the metal to a pleasant heat.

"**GUM-GUM WHIP!**"

"**DRAGON TWISTER!**"

"**PHANTOM PUNCH!**"

"**ÉPAULE SPRAWL!**"

The 'Giant Sandora Dragon' never stood a chance. Blood flew from the wounds caused by the attacks sent by the crew. The ground shook slightly as the lizard hit the ground, dead as a doornail.

"Sanji, can we eat this thing?" Luffy demanded, his leg snapped back into his body.

"I think so," Sanji agreed, reinserting his cigarette.

"What luck!" Zolo smirked.

"I'm going back to the shade." And Rowan did just that. Without a backwards glance she rejoined the stunned others and fell into the shade and the cool it brought with it. Sanji had the lizard meat cooking on hot rocks, the smell wafting into the air and causing Rowan to get a bit hungry.

"They're like natural grills!" Chopper giggled, never having seen anything quite like it before. Rowan rose only when Sanji gave her meat on a stick and began to chow down. Even though they had nothing but the meat, Sanji still made the food taste delicious.

"What's the camel's story?" Zolo asked, biting into the meat.

"I don't know. I was chasing those birds and they flew away and I saw this guy running from the dragon, so I ran too." Rowan snorted. That explained why he had ran in the first place. He wasn't really known for running away from trouble; more like running into it.

"It's not wild. It's got a saddle," Nami mused aloud.

"Let's ride him! What a relief that'll be!"

"Great! There's room for two!"

"You need a camel in the desert." Rowan watched as Luffy scurried up to the camel. The redhead swallowed what was in her mouth before stating,

"Watch yourself Luffy. Just because it has a saddle doesn't mean that its—" Rowan stopped as she watched the camel bit down on Luffy's head. Rowan found enough energy to smirk before going back to her food. When she was finished she began to try and remove some of the sand that had deciding to become part of her skin. Chopper and the camel seemed to fall into a conversation before the reindeer turned back to the group.

"He says he was just passing through. He thanks you for saving him. He's willing to give rides but only to women." The boys were quick to jump on that one and the camel. Punches, kicks and fists were thrown before Nami saved the beast.

"Were those pirates meat to you?" she cooed, scratching the beast of burden on his chin. The camel all but melted in Nami's hand. "You're a good boy. What's your name?"

"Idiot!" Luffy offered.

"Moron," Sanji suggested.

"Jerk," Usopp proposed.

"I know, I'll call you Eyelashes!" Nami chimed, completely ignoring the males and boarding the camel.

"That's the weirdest one yet," Zolo huffed.

"Vivi! Hop on!" Nami smiled.

"It's okay. I can walk." Nami shrugged before turning to Rowan. Before she even opened her mouth, Rowan was glowering and snarled out,

"I'm not getting on that perverted creature." Nami stuck out her tongue and then all but forced Vivi to get on, which she did with great reluctance.

"Maybe we'll reach Yuba a little faster now." Rowan stumbled to her feet and rewrapped her head cloth tight. Rowan hadn't been on her feet but for a moment before the camel strutted off and left her with the boys.

"Wait up!" Zolo thundered after Nami who didn't slow down at all.

"Come on, you guys! Hurry! If you fall behind, you'll never get out of the desert alive!"

"I still love you, Nami-chan!" Sanji cried out causing Rowan to slap him upside the head.

"_Tidal wave!_" Rowan barely dodged a flying punch from Luffy.

"By the Kings—" Rowan cursed, dancing away from the raging boy. Rowan and the others all looked at Luffy strangely as he threw wild punches and kicked out.

"Maybe that thing didn't agree with him?" Usopp mumbled causing Sanji to turn to him.

"What thing?"

"I tried to stop him, but he ate some cactus along with the dragon meat."

"Cactus?"  
>"Is he two?" Rowan roared, her face contorted into a tight snarl. "What idiot eats random plants?"<p>

"Was it this, Usopp?" Chopper questioned. The reindeer was leaning over a little cactus that was stuck close to the ground.

"Yeah, it was low to the ground." Despite his fur, Rowan could see his face go pale.

"That's not good! Those are Crazy Cactuses! He must be seeing things!" Rowan felt greatly frustrated as she watched Luffy's fist bounce off a rock.

"That it!" he roared. "I'm gonna blow all of you away! **GUM-GUM—**" Chopper jumped into action and with a quick prick, plunged a needle into the boy's leg. Luffy hit the ground instantly, and Chopper stood proudly over his snoring form.

"Sedative."

"That was quick thinking, Chopper!" Sanji applauded.

"Look! That stupid camel's way ahead of us!" Usopp squealed.

"Catch up with them! Hurry!" Zolo shouted, grabbing Luffy's foot and running. Rowan let out a roar of frustration. It was too hot to run! It was too hot to deal with crazy Luffy! And it was certainly too hot to deal with a perverted camel!

But that's what Rowan had to do.

* * *

><p>The sun's harsh heat was finally gone and Rowan was in a much better mood. Sand was still in inappropriate places and Rowan wanted nothing more than a bath but she wasn't sweating anymore. In fact the sweat had frozen to her skin causing goosebumps due to the heavy drop in temperature.<p>

"Over there! Is that a light?" Vivi called out. Rowan pulled her cloth from her face which she had pulled up due to the heavy winds full of sand.

"Is it Yuba?" Sanji asked from the back of the group.

"There's so much sand in the air, I can't tell!" Luffy huffed. Rowan paused and tilted her head to the side. Zolo stopped walking along with Sanji, Usopp unaware as he was currently passed out on Zolo's shoulder.

"Rowan?" Vivi asked, upon noticing that the others weren't following.

"I hear something," Rowan answered the unspoken question, frowning heavily. "And the ground…it's shaking." The others all noticed Rowan spoke truth.

"Something's wrong!" Vivi gasped. It didn't take long for the group to figure out what was wrong. "Sandstorm! Yuba's being hit by a sandstorm!"

Like one of the Grand Line's hurricanes, the winds howled like angry spirits. It pounded against the buildings that made up the city of Yuba. The sand, which was usually just annoying, was turned into a deadly weapon at the high speeds it current was being thrown at. They watched in stunned silence until the storm turned to a strong breeze and then settled to nothing. Vivi began the trek towards Yuba first, the pirates tailing after her. Even from a distance Rowan could see that everything was covered in sand. Trees were broken, and most of the buildings were impossible to get into, due to newly formed dunes.

"It's as bad as Erumalu!" Zolo grunted, hefting Usopp higher up on his shoulder.

"Where's the water!" Luffy panted. Sanji below out a ring of smoke.

"This is an oasis, Vivi?" he questioned.

"The sand is accumulating. The desert is swallowing Yuba." Vivi's shoulders slumped terribly causing Rowan to get closer and place a hand on her shoulder. Rowan couldn't help but notice she did that a lot these days.

"It looks like most people have left Vivi." Vivi turned to Rowan with a shaking bottom lip. Ignoring her own annoyance and frustration caused by the sun, Rowan motioned towards the area around them. "I'm sure most people left before it got too this point."

"Travelers?" a voice echoed through the night as if to prove Rowan wrong. Rowan pulled Vivi close for protection, not trusting anyone at the moment. "You must be exhausted from your journey." Rowan led the group onward. She found the owner of the voice in what was probably once a river but was now nothing but sand. A thin man covered in sandy clothing dug deep into the ever shifting sand. "But stop here and rest. The city has many inns. We're famous for our hospitality." Rowan felt more than saw Vivi pull her own head scarf high over her face.

"We heard that the rebels were here," Vivi started out with a stutter. A wrinkled old face was turned in their direction, eyes lowered with rage.

"What do you want with the rebels?" Rowan back peddled hard, throwing herself into Vivi when the man began to throw things at them. "You don't want to join them do you?" he thundered. With a heavy huff the man picked up his shovel and went back to digging. "Those fools have left Yuba!" he stated with a great firmness.

"What?" those behind Rowan howled. "That can't be!"

"This wasn't the first sandstorm to hit Yuba. Three years ago, the land began to dry and the sands began to blow. The desert is at war with Yuba. And little by little, the oasis is losing ground. When the city ran out of water the rebels abandoned it. Katorea is their base now."

"Katorea?" Vivi yelped.

"Where's that, Vivi? Is it close by?" Rowan lashed out and tossed a hand over Luffy's mouth. A silent snarl had him quiet.

"Hush you fool!" she hissed almost silently. "We can't go giving Vivi's identity away to just anyone!" Luffy had the sense to look ashamed and nodded his head to show he understood.

"It's an oasis near Nanohana."

"Nanohana? What? We came all this way for nothing?" Sanji snapped, throwing his hands up in the air in great annoyance.

"Vivi? Did you just say 'Vivi'?" the man in the sand questioned causing Rowan to start. She had hoped the man hadn't heard Luffy. The man dropped his shovel and started out of the river bed.

"Wait mister! Vivi's not a princess or anything!" Luffy shouted. Rowan never got a chance to hit Luffy for Zolo used Usopp's knocked out body as a weapon and bashed the boy over the head with the sniper. Rowan instead took over Vivi and shoved the Princess behind herself.

"Is it really you? Are you Princess Vivi?" Rowan pushed Vivi back another step as the man appeared in front of them. The stony glare on Rowan's face did little to hinder the man."You're alive! Thank goodness! But don't you recognize me?" The man chuckled lightly. "I guess I have lost a little weight." Vivi's palm rested on Rowan's shoulder as she walked forward and past her.

"Toh-Toh?"

"That's right!" the old man smiled with a heavy mustache and tears filling his eyes. The man reached out and hugged the Princess close. "I still believe in the King! He would never betray his people!" The man seemed to pause for a moment before questioning softly, "Would he?" The old man fell to his knees and bowed his head, tears dripping from his cheeks. "This rebellion is idiocy! Those blasted rebels! Please, you must stop them! Only you can save us now! So it hasn't rained for three years. What of it? I have faith in our King! And so do most of his subjects! Many times…I stopped them so many times! But it was hopeless! No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't talk them out of this rebellion. But they are almost exhausted now as well. The next battle will decide everything. They've been driven into a corner! They're ready to die! Please, Princess Vivi stop those fools!"

Rowan remained silent and watchful as Vivi pulled a napkin from the folds of her skirts and handed it to the crying man.

"Good old Toh-Toh," Vivi soothed. "Please don't worry." Toh-Toh looked up with tear marks standing out hard on his dirty skin. Vivi pulled back her head dress and smiled brightly. "I'm going to stop the rebellion!"

Rowan's fists clenched as her stomach warmed with rage.

* * *

><p>Praise be to the Kings and Queens of Old for baths. Soaking in the cool tub, Rowan's head was leaned over the side and her eyes were shut as she enjoyed the water. Sand and dirt had been washed away from her form before she began to relax in the tub. Her short red hair was pushed back and locked against her head with water. Rowan's legs were too long to fit in the tub and were stretched over the rim.<p>

Lifting her head up Rowan stretched her arm out in front of her. She frowned lightly when she bent her fingers and her pinkie only bent half way. A heavy sigh left her lips before she ducked under the water once more and got out. She dripped on the floor for a few moments before she was able to dry off with a towel. Rowan shook out her hair while whipping her legs with the towel. Tossing said object over her shoulders the woman stared at the full body length mirror that made up a portion of the wall. Rowan licked her chapped lips and scowled.

Her obnoxiously large feet turned into long legs that were heavily defined by muscle. Her hips were large enough to appear round but that did little to express any woman like appearance as she had very little waist line due to the bulk of muscles that filled her stomach. Broad shoulders that were meant to carry large loads morphed into arms that were thick with muscle. Her neck was like a bull's and her broad features were bold. Rowan couldn't help but huff slightly at her breasts. Without their bindings they were actually rather defined and fit well to her body. Really she only ever saw them as something in the way.

Rowan had come to terms with her less than feminine body long ago. It had been one thing Mihawk had played on while keeping her, dressing her up as a boy and making her hair short.

Frowning lightly, Rowan twirled a piece of her copper colored hair and watched it curl naturally. Hanging just below her ears the tips would curl before straightening out due to the weight once it grew.

Looking back at her body, Rowan ran her callused fingers over the two scars dotting her stomach. She was covered in countless of the white marks but besides the one that marred her back and split her tattoo, they were the biggest. Mihawk would have hit her over the head like he had so many times before if he ever saw them. Her one real weakness. The woman could beat any man in a match of strength but were she made up tenfold with power she lacked defense. All one had to do was look for those openings and Rowan was done for. The scars proved it. Her stomach had always been a large weakness of hers next to her back.

Shaking the remaining water from her hair, Rowan pulled on her clothes. She didn't really want to wear the dirt clothes but there was little else to wear. She had shaken the sand from them at least.

Rowan walked out of the bathroom and into one of the inn's room that they had taken over. The redhead had only entered the room when she was assaulted by a pillow to the face. Stunned, Rowan watched the pillow hit the ground before looking up into a surprised looking group. Sanji was pinned beneath Usopp who was currently getting smothered by Zolo and Chopper appeared to be trying to graze on Zolo's head. Vivi was on her own bed, one of the bottom bunks that littered the room. Nami was up on one of the upper bunks, reading.

"…what are you doing?" Rowan questioned, her face expressionless. Usopp made a noise behind the pillow shoved in his face but Rowan shook her head instead. "Forget I asked. Better yet, all of you just get into bed. We have an early start tomorrow." The boys grumbled but did as Rowan ordered and began to pile into the bunk beds. Rowan was pulling the blankets over Chopper when she realized something. "Where's Luffy?" Nami set her book to the side and shoved her feet underneath the blankets before answering.

"He went outside." Rowan nodded her head once before heading back towards the door.

"Rowan?" Vivi asked from her pillow, covers already pulled tight around her.

"I'll be back," Rowan offered before turning off the lights and shutting the door behind her. Walking through the empty inn, Rowan was allowed silence for the first time in a long time. Her mind was empty and it felt nice to not be watching the others constantly or have the heat cooking her brain in her skull. Being cleaned helped out a lot too.

It didn't take Rowan long to find out where Luffy had gone. Toh-Toh was half way back to the inn with a snoring Luffy on his back when she found them. Snorting the woman quickly joined them and took the burden of the boy.

"Sorry if he caused you trouble," she offered, hands taking firm hold on Luffy's thighs as his arms fell down her shoulders.

"Not a problem at all, dear. He was actually very helpful." Rowan raised an angular brow at the beaming smile on the man's face. "I was just bringing him back since he fell asleep."

"Thank you. I can take it from here." Rowan started to head back to the inn when the man's voice stopped her.

"I noticed you were very protective of the Princess…" Rowan stopped mid-step before turning slightly to face the man. His eyes were kind and his thick mustache couldn't hind the gentle smile. "Thank you. When I heard that Princess Vivi had gone missing those years ago I was terrified something horrible had happened to her." Rowan felt her back straighten and her chin tilt a little higher before she said,

"I would never allow any harm to befall Vivi. She is too sweet a child to even have to deal with what she does." Rowan let out a snort before turning her raging eyes towards the clear sky. The stars were bright beacons and the quarter moon a light for all to see. "She should never have had to leave."

"…you really care for her." Rowan nodded once, sharply.

"Vivi is my friend and under my protection." Rowan turned back to the man. His shoulders were sagged with exhaustion and black bags hung heavy under his eyes. "Go to sleep Mister Toh-Toh. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Miss." Rowan continued back through the quiet city alone, Luffy's soft snores echoing in her ear. His burden wasn't too noticeable and the warmth his body gave was actually a comfort in the desert cold. It was with weather like this that had Rowan really missing the stable weather of her own island. At least in the mountains you knew you were going to be cold.

A cold breeze wafted through the ghost town, brushing against Rowan's nose.

It smelled like gunpowder.

The gunshot cut through the silence like a flame through the darkness. Rowan's heart stopped in her chest as a cold hand entangled itself in her stomach and jerked hard. Her cheek caught aflame as the sand in front of her burst as the bullet hit it. A cold sweat broke out over Rowan's body as she quickly turned in the direction the bullet had come from. Her heart had reawaken only to canter away in her chest like a jackrabbit. Rowan's mind was screaming at her to run and run as fast as she could to the farthest reaches of the world but her feet remained firmly planted.

Suffocating on her fear, Rowan's eyes swirled in their sockets as she looked for her attacker. She could see no one in the darkness. Shaking like a leaf in a storm, Rowan bent down and picked up the bullet. The bullet was as black as the sky above with a golden ring around the back. Rowan felt every nerve ending in her body scream in panic. Her sight went black before she was able to stand up. Luffy suddenly felt like a thousand pounds and her chest felt too small for her heart.

It took every fiber in Rowan's body to not run. Instead, she focused on her breathing and started back to the inn. She could feel her blood dripping down her cheek from the wound.

'_He won't do anything. He could have killed me. He's letting me leave…_' Rowan was still shaking as she made it back to the inn. Even the door closing behind her didn't help Rowan's fear. The loud snoring from the crew only made Rowan's heart tighten. Her throat was sand paper as she swallowed. Luffy was placed on a bed before a blanket was tossed over his form. Rowan continued to tremble as she pushed Zolo back onto his pillow. Her knees knocked as she pulled Usopp's covers back of his body. She tasted blood from her bitten lip as she took Sanji's cigarettes and light one.

Turning to Vivi, hands still shaking as she took the cigarette and blew out a ring of smoke, Rowan watched the sleeping girl. Rowan swallowed thickly before going to her. Her callused fingers ran gentle over the girl's brow, pushing blue locks out of her face.

"I'm sorry," Rowan whispered before placing the cigarette back in her mouth. Rowan grabbed her bag, still packed, and headed back to the door. Stopping there, Rowan sucked deeply from the cigarette in her mouth before blowing it all out her nose. "I'm sorry," she choked out. Without another glance Rowan walked out of the door and made her way out into the desert.

* * *

><p>She was gone. They had woken up and Rowan had disappeared. Yuba had been put behind the group as they continued their trek through the sand. Nami had been the voice of reluctant reason. Rowan had gone; there was nothing they could do about it except go on and continue their mission. Just because Rowan had left didn't mean the rebellion or Crocodile were stopping. And so the group had continued on, with a lot of pouting and shouting on Luffy's part.<p>

For the umpteenth time that day Vivi let out a gentle sigh, causing Sanji to look up at the camel she rode.

"Princess?" Vivi's head shot up from its slumped position, a little surprised.

"Oh? Oh! Sorry, Sanji…" Vivi dropped off, her eyes turning to the rising and falling sand dunes that surrounded them. Sanji instantly knew what was wrong with Vivi. It was what was wrong with everyone. Rowan's bitter, heat driven mumbling was missed and it was affecting everyone.

"I'm sure she left for a good reason," Sanji offered in hopes of lifting Vivi's spirits. The girl had too much to worry about as it was.

"Of course she left for a good reason," Nami commented from the front seat on the saddle. "Rowan has too much pride and loyalty to go off without a good reason."

"I know but…what was the reason?" Vivi sighed. No one could answer that.

"There was no good reason," Luffy huffed, still pouting.

"…now that I think about it, we don't really know that much about Rowan do we? I mean, none of us can even come up with a reason as to why she left. And she seemed so devoted to Vivi…" Usopp trailed off, his eyes closed and chin in hand as he thought hard on the current situation. "The one who knows Rowan the most would probably be you, Vivi."

There was a short silence in which Vivi continued to look out at the horizon, searching for any sign of their disappearing friend.

"I haven't seen Rowan in eleven years," Vivi started out slowly her mind drifting back,

_ "Don't." Vivi flinched at Rowan's voice. The intensity of the woman's obvious pain caused the girl to falter. Vivi looked up into her friend's face and felt her heart bleed. Eyes scrunched tight and lips barred in a blunt expression of agony, Rowan shoulders were tensed and held high as she ducked her chin into her chest. The woman shook her head. "Just don't Vivi." Rowan turned back to Vivi and let out a tight sigh. "Please." Vivi found she could only node and then watch as Rowan left the room. _

Shaking off the feelings of remorse Vivi continued to look for her friend.

"Strange, strange, strange!" Usopp chimed unhappily. Biting at his lip, the young man tried again. "Do you think she's changed any since the last time you met her?" Vivi paused for a moment, not because she couldn't think of anything, but because she instantly thought of something. Warring her bottom lip between her teeth, Vivi wondered if this was one of the things Rowan had asked her to leave well enough alone.

"Her smile," Vivi finally answered, her stomach tightening and her voice soft. "…when I first met Rowan she was always smiling." Vivi couldn't help but smile herself. It was true. Rowan hadn't always been so quiet, cold and standoffish. She had been a firecracker; loud, rash and every emotion had been shown with great exuberance. "If she wasn't smiling she was yelling and if she wasn't yelling she was smirking." Vivi turned to look at the back of the group, hoping to see Rowan's silhouette on the horizon. Instead Zolo caught the girl's attention. The man hadn't said anything since that morning and Vivi didn't feel like breaking that silence. A heavy, harsh aura had settled on the man and his eyes were a warning to all that he didn't want to be bothered.

Chopper paused abruptly, his four hooves sinking into the sand. The deer had decided he was going to beat the heat that day and had changed from his brain-point to walk-point. The others paused as well.

"A gunshot…" Chopper said in explanation. All heads turned in the direction Chopper was facing, their ears straining to hear what Chopper had. "There's another." Chopper lifted his blue nose into the air but the wind was blowing any scent he could pick up away. Heads snapped as Zolo began the trek towards the dune that split them from whatever Chopper was hearing.

"Where are you—"

"Who else but Rowan would be out here?" Zolo asked over his shoulder, but continued to walk.

"Moss-ball has a point," Sanji grunted, walking after the swordsman. Luffy all but bolted after the other two males. Nami let out a moan of regret but pushed the camel forward.

"Does Rowan have enemies here besides Baroque Works?" Usopp asked Vivi, scrambling after them all.

"Not that I know of!"

The crew had to climb up and over two dunes before they found the source of the gunfire. Two figures were fighting in the sand. It was easy for the crew to spot Rowan thanks to her outfit. The other was easy to distinguish due to the Marine's jacket he wore, the black kanji for justice bold on the white fabric.

"What the—!" Usopp cried out, his yelp of surprise reflecting the looks on everyone else's faces.

"What are the Marines doing here?" Nami screamed. "I thought we only had to worry about the Baroque Works?"

"Come on, we have to help—" Sanji couldn't finish his sentence as Luffy's fist grabbed the back of his cloak and stopped him.

"It's Rowan's fight!" was the explanation given. Sanji scowled at Luffy but kept his ground. His only condolence was that Luffy looked just as frustrated as Sanji felt.

"Why are the Marines even here?" Nami demanded again.

"Alabasta is part of the World Government," Vivi explained though she appeared the most fearful out of them all. "But I don't understand why one is just—" Gunshots were fired at Rowan, who threw herself to the ground and rolled, dodging the deadly bullets.

"Why is she fighting like that?" Sanji questioned aloud, his voice suddenly very serious instead of panicked. It was physically painful for the chef to not go help the woman but he had to obey the Captain's orders on such serious matters. And for once the Captain was right. They didn't know why Rowan was out here fighting; for all they know she could have called out the challenge. Interrupting it without good cause could end badly for them all.

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked, having never seen Rowan fight before.

"It's panicked," Zolo's deep voice rumbled. Chopper looked up at the swordsman to see him standing with his arms crossed and brow furrowed deep. Rowan was turned so that her back was towards the Strawhat; which gave Vivi a perfect view of the Marine's face.

"…Conor." The group was startled as Vivi jumped from the camel's back and started running towards the battling two.

"Vivi!" Vivi skidded down the side of the dune, the sand shifting under her feet and refusing to provide her a purchase. A strong fear was pushing Vivi forward as she got closer and closer to the fight. The closer she got the more fear she felt. Blood was scented in the burning heat. Despair cried in Vivi's chest as she was able to make out Conor's face more and more.

"Stop! Conor, stop!" Vivi felt leap from her throat. Purple fabric twirled in the air when Rowan spun to face her.

The gunshot was like a real bullet in Vivi's ears but the look on Rowan's face was what made the girl's heart stop.

Fear.

For the first time since Vivi had met Rowan fear was expressed on her face; genuine fear shown like a terrified beacon that burst through the dark night. Blood began to weep down her nose, filling the corners of her eyes and falling down like tears. Her paling lips were stuck in a single word.

Vivi's chest squeezed tightly as all the air in her lungs was forced out. Her legs could no longer hold her up and Vivi fell to her knees in the sand.

Rowan followed after Vivi, her body hitting the sand with a horrifying 'thud'. Vivi's tear filled eyes raised up from the body to watch Conor remain standing, his black pistol smoking. Vivi choked back a sob. Already the sand was quick to swallow the blood pouring from Rowan's head. Vivi was unable to choke back the next sob and it burst past her lips and tears broke from her eyes and down her cheeks. The blue haired princess scrambled forward on her hands and knees. She grabbed hold of Rowan, and broke into another sob when the she felt the cooling of her skin. Many times the girl had touched Rowan and she had never before felt so cold.

_Vivi licked timidly at her ice cream. The chocolate tasted good against her tongue. Just as good as the icepack she had been given for the mark King Wapol had given her. Vivi looked to the side and watched the redhead female beside her. Already half her ice cream was gone; disappearing either into the girl's mouth or smearing on her face. _

_ Vivi hadn't had a choice in the matter of ice cream. Rowan, for that was the girl's name, had all but pulled her through the city until they settled on a fountain. The girl had made up most of the conversation. It wasn't that Vivi was scared or timid; she just hadn't had a chance to say anything with the redhead. _

_ The young, blue haired princess jumped when a white ice cream was all but shoved into her face. _

_ "Wanna lick uh mine?" Rowan asked with a messy smile. Vivi blinked multiple times staring blankly at the ice cream. Rowan's face was full with the smile. Still stunned, Vivi tentatively stuck out her tongue and swiped it across the white cream. Rowan's face split into an even bigger grin. Before Vivi could do a thing the girl was lashing out and taking a large bite out of her own chocolate cone. A sudden, painful face was made before the girl swallowed. "Cold!" she howled, banging her bare feet on the ground and tossing her head about. _

_ Vivi couldn't stop from laughing. _

Chopper stared blankly down the dune and at Rowan's unmoving body. The smell of her blood was already overpowering. The bullet had gone straight through her brain, practically cutting it in half. Chopper watched Vivi lay herself on top of Rowan, shaking the woman's shoulder and telling her to get up.

_A disturbed groan came from the medic room. Afraid it might be one of the girls waking up, Chopper scurried in. The one with the virus was still fast asleep, her breathing becoming less and less labored under her fever. Another moan echoed off the walls, causing Chopper to look towards the other patient. The redhead woman's face was twisted into pain as she threw her head to the side. Her bandages were kept too tight for her to move around too much, which Chopper was thankful for._

_ Chopper jumped when the woman cried out and her head trashed about on her neck as if she were trying to escape something. _

_ "Nightmare," Doctor Kureha explained before throwing her wine bottle back and drinking deep from its depths. Chopper watched the doctor enter the room before standing next to the still thrashing woman. The little reindeer felt his heart clench as the woman turned her head towards him. Her face was one of pain. It was the look of prey being chased by a predator and knew it was going to die. _

_ "She looks…scared." _

Sanji's heart was screaming. No, it was dying. His heart was really, truly dying. Vivi's cries shattered the fragile remains of his dying heart. Rowan wasn't moving. Her face was still pressed into the sand. The metal of her brass knuckles shown in the sun, her fingers curled lightly.

_Sanji watched Rowan's brow furrow as she concentrated hard on the paper in front of her. Her head was tilted to the side, exposing her neck and her hair was tossed. This close to her, Sanji could see freckles sprinkled across her nose and down her neck. The woman bit at her bottom lip hard while her hand made the needed marks to make a capitalized 'R'. Her tongue peeked out through her lips as she began to make a circle before continuing to make a w, a and then an n. _

_ The writing was sloppy and childish at best, but when Rowan turned to Sanji all critics flew out the window. Her eyes were wide and her smile went from ear to ear. A flush of pride blessed her cheeks while her eyes sparkled. _

_ "I did it!" she gushed out breathlessly. Sanji couldn't stop from returning her bright smile and nodding his head. _

_ "It looks great, Rowan!" The redhead turned back to the paper before running her fingers over the letters she had written. A stunned expression fell over her accomplished one. _

_ "I…wrote my name," she whispered. Sanji looked down at her hand. He'd never seen a woman's hand as callused as Rowan's before. Multiple little scars littered her hands and hard calluses stood out in all their white glory. Sanji's own hands had a few calluses and scars from his years with a knife but his knuckles weren't nearly as raw and swollen as Rowan's were. "It's…me." _

Usopp choked on a harsh sob as Vivi began to scream. Rowan still wasn't moving. Tears were running down his dirt stained cheeks, causing his dark skin to become hot and itchy. Usopp's chest squeezed tight like a boa constrictor had taken residence in his ribs.

_"Dang it!" Usopp shouted as the gunpowder went off in front of him. Choking on the smoke, the long nosed man waved it away, sending it into the air and away from him. Glowering down at Usopp's Factory, the sharpshooter grumbled hotly under his breath as he tried _once again_ to mix the two different gunpowders together and make a super, special, ultra, epic bomb. He was having no such luck at the moment. _

_ "Trouble, Usopp?" Rowan's deep voice echoed from behind. Usopp looked over his shoulder and the stoic woman. Her stance was firm and un-giving as she crossed her arms over her chest. Usopp huffed loudly before turning back to his experiment. Rowan's footfall thudded behind the man before she stood above his sitting form and leaned over his body. A curl of red hair peeked out from underneath her black beanie. _

_ "I can't get them to mix properly." Rowan hit the ground with a loud thud before she stretched out on her side and propped her chin on an open palm. "The gunpowder you gave me is too temperamental!" Rowan let out a snort before rolling on to her back and looking up at the bright blue sky and white clouds. _

_ "My land is a full of different minerals. It's why we can support ourselves without the aid of the World Government. You just need to find the right touch." Usopp glowered at Rowan before going back to the powders and muttering some more. "You'll get it Usopp." Usopp looked up again only to find Rowan giving him a light smile, her body propped up on her elbows. "You're smart with this kind of stuff. You enjoy it too." Rowan flopped back down again. "I only learned about explosive because I was always smaller than my enemy and didn't feel like dying." Usopp stared at Rowan with his round eyes wide. But she only smiled at him again before getting up and going back to whatever it was she constantly did. _

Nami felt numb. She didn't even feel the heat of the sun anymore. Not even the sun could warm the sudden pain in her heart. Tears were filling her eyes, causing the world to go cloudy with water.

_"Beautiful!" Nami cried happily, clapping her hands together and beaming brightly. Rowan raised an eyebrow at the navigator, feeling the weight of the foundation on her face. Nami continued to beam as she brought over a large mirror for Rowan to look at herself. Nami couldn't help but continue to smile as Rowan blinked at her reflection. It had taken Nami a lot of coaxing and a lot of blackmail to finally get Rowan to sit down for a makeover but Nami had finally succeeded and she had to admit that she had outdone herself. _

_ It had taken Nami a while to get the foundation to make Rowan's skin tone. The woman was much darker in color than Nami even despite Nami's tanning. The foundation however, covered the few light scars and the beginning of wrinkles. Eye shadow had been applied in shades of bronze and a light mix of green causing her olive colored eyes to pop. Rowan's small eyelashes were forced to attention with black mascara. Her cheeks were painted with a light pink shade of blush. Small but full lips were painted to shin. _

_ Rowan brought up a hand and touched her hair. Nami had spent hours at the short locks, forcing them to curl, into a half bob. _

_ "I have outdone myself!" Nami laughed, accomplishment clear on her face. Rowan snorted but smiled none the less. Nami continued to watch Rowan stare at herself in the mirror. The woman paused when she saw a sign of no recognition in the green eyes. Nami walked around the woman and leaned over Rowan's shoulder. Rowan's green eyes flickered to Nami before back at the made up version of herself._

_ "I've never worn make up before," Rowan admitted, continuing to stare at herself. _

_ "Because you don't need to." Rowan snorted. The woman tilted her head this way and that watching the light reflect off her lips. _

_ "I've never really thought of myself in this kind of way before." Nami looked at Rowan with a raised eyebrow._

_ "Dressing up?"_

_ "…as a girl." _

It was cold and hard in his stomach. Like a heavy rock plopped in the middle, it weighed his insides down to the floor. He barely saw Sanji run past him. His eyes were glued to Vivi as she threw herself on top of Rowan, her throat open in screams as tears poured down her cheeks but still, he could hear nothing. The pit in his stomach was growing. Warming as it went through out his body until it reached an unbearable pressure that threatened to consume him.

Zolo welcomed it.

_The crisp night air was still cold from Drum Island's climate. Zolo's breath came out in small white clouds as he shivered once. Shaking out his limbs, Zolo walked out on to the deck in search for his favorite red head. When he didn't find her in the crow's nest, the man actually looked around the deck. He found her next to the figure head, leaning against the railing and her head turned upwards. Curious, Zolo looked up only to find a clear sky and a full moon. _

_ The swordsman made it to the woman's side and looked back up at the sky. For some reason, Zolo found his tongue stilled in his mouth; which, by itself was unusual when it came to the redhead female. The two stood in silence for a long time which Zolo found enjoyable. It was rare they were in the same surrounding and she wasn't hounding him. _

_ "I use to look up at the sky a lot." Zolo looked at the woman beside him. Her eyes were half lidded as she looked up at the sky. The man didn't open his mouth in fear of disturbing the look of peace on Rowan's face. "My father always told me that no matter how far away he was, as long as the stars stayed he would find his way home." Zolo followed Rowan's finger as she pointed out a cluster of stars. "My island is at the tip. As long as you don't stray from it, it will take you there." _

_ "That must be nice." The swordsman saw Rowan peek at him from the corner of her eye with a slight frown. _

_ "Nice?" she questioned, a hint of something dangerous in her voice. Zolo looked down at the slightly shorter woman who in turn looked up at him. _

_ "To know where your home is no matter where you are." Zolo saw the splash of shame cross Rowan's face before she quickly turned her face back towards the stars. The two stood in silence for a long moment. When Zolo was sure Rowan was finished talking she proved him wrong. In a tone so light Zolo almost missed it she whispered, _

_ "You can always go to my island." _

Luffy's chest hurt. It felt as if someone was squeezing his ribs together in one eternal crush. His throat was tight as he tried to suck in a breath for his hurting lungs to no avail. Luffy recognized the feeling as suffocation. He was struggling for air. For release. Choking back the overbearing emotions that he couldn't describe, Luffy choked on a heavy gasp of air.

_Luffy snuck through the night, his eyes bouncing around in the darkness as he tip-toed over the deck and up the stairs. Luffy launched himself towards the door before doing a barrel roll and throwing himself against the lounge wall. The entire time he did this, the boy sang a spy song Usopp had taught him; completely oblivious to the spotlight it put on him. _

_ When he was sure no one was around, Luffy turned the door knob and threw himself into the lounge. Accomplishment was large in his stomach as he turned towards the fridge. _

_ "What are you doing?" _

_ Luffy screamed, throwing himself backwards and on to the floor as he looked upon the cool face of his boatswain. Rowan continued to watch Luffy as he panted on the floor, still highly startled. When Rowan's brows furrowed between her brows and a suspicious spark took her eye, Luffy stilled. Rowan's disapproving glare turned hot. _

_ "What are you doing, Luffy?" she questioned again, causing Luffy to look away and refuse to meet her eye. "…you wouldn't be thinking about coming in here and having a midnight feast would you?" Luffy pulled on an innocent face. From Rowan's expression Luffy didn't think she bought it at all. The two stood in silence for a long moment before Rowan let out a painfully long sigh and pushed herself off the counter she had been leaning on. "I'll make you _one _sandwich." _

_ Luffy threw himself up from his spot on the floor and rushed to Rowan's side, instantly instructing her on what he wanted. _

Luffy let out a scream that ripped through his throat until it was raw.

"_Rowan!_"

Whatever had held the crew still up to that point broke with Luffy's pain filled roar. Blinded by their own grief and rage, the crew surged forward as one, their own battle cries surging forward like howls of a wolf pack.


	31. Chapter 31: Truth and Lies

***Looks up at all the pretty, pretty reviews***

**See now, all you guys did to me is make me want to torture you more since that apparently gets you to review! However, I, sadly, have a heart and couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer! It's a bit short I know but I hope you enjoy. Thank you **_**all**_** for the reviews! I absolutely love them! I hope I dry the tears and explain things a bit in this chapter. I have to say hearing about all of you getting emotional over Rowan makes **_**emotional!**_** Mostly cause I see it as you all loving Rowan so much that she's wormed her way into your heart like she has mine! Your**** reviews pushed me to get this out earlier than I originally planned cause I was going to make it a bit more continued. **

**Have fun! **

**Chapter Thirty-One: Truth and Lies**

Vivi couldn't control her shoulder jerking sobs as she felt Rowan's body stiffen and cool. The redheaded female was unresponsive to any of Vivi's shouts. Each second was an agonizing pierce in the Princess's heart. She forced herself to grab hold of Rowan's shoulders and place her on her back. The body was unyielding and hard to move.

Vivi's sobs intensified when she saw the bullet wound coming through Rowan's forehead, specks of brain and bone seeping out with the blood. Rowan's green eyes were glossed over but the look of terror was permanently imprinted on her face.

"Rowan!" Vivi cried out. She was unaware of the Strawhats flying down the dune. She didn't hear Nami's scream for her to run. The shadow consumed her like the cloud of grief now ragging in her heart. Vivi's head snapped upwards, her tear filled eyes blurring the picture of the man as he stood above her. His gun was still smoking.

"Move," the soft, crisp tones that Vivi didn't associate with the man's face ordered. There was no force behind the voice, but Vivi felt her instincts scream at her to obey. His tone was one that was expected to be followed.

Vivi only shook her head wildly and pulled Rowan's body close to her chest. She hadn't been able to protect the woman when she was alive but she damn well would protect the body and give it a proper burial. The man's face remained impassive but his eyes hardened. Vivi felt the air in her throat meet resistance. This man wasn't supposed to hurt her. The rumors she had heard had been lies; no matter what the evidence before her proved otherwise. Rowan had said this man would never hurt her.

When he reached out his hand, a scream was lodged in Vivi's throat. Luffy's fist appeared over her head, aiming for the man's face. He easily dodged the rage fueled attack. Vivi's nails dug into stiff muscles on Rowan's arm when the man grasped the front of her cloak. With one solid jerk he was yanking her from Rowan's form and launching her a good ten feet away. Vivi yelped as she hit the sand, scrambling to find purchase and get back to the body.

Luffy had followed through with his punch though. Before the man could get to Rowan's body Luffy was before him. Vivi suddenly found herself firmly planted on her backside as waves of _something_ rolled off of Luffy. The expression of blank rage on the boy's face had Vivi more terrified of him than the killer.

The boy screamed out his rage in a wordless battle cry, throwing punches that were dodged with practiced ease. Vivi felt Nami's body hit her own as the navigator joined her side. Luffy jumped into the air and lashed out with a stomp. The man only step sided and pointed his gun at the rubber boy. Luffy followed his foot and lashed out with his other leg.

"You are annoying," the man stated in a monotone voice. Before Luffy could react the man was reaching out and grabbing the front of his cloak. Luffy cried out when, instead of tossing him like he had Vivi, the man pulled back his fist and threw it forward.

"Dodge it Luffy!" Vivi screamed hoarsely when she saw that the man's fist was covered by a glove. Luffy didn't have the chance, and his nose broke under the force of the man's hit.

"How did he—?" Nami's choked question, gaged out around her tears. Luffy hit the ground, holding his nose when he was released. No longer interested in the rubber boy, the man made it to Rowan's body and proceeded to lift her up as well. Rowan's knees still dragged the ground as the man reached out with his ungloved hand and placed it over the bullet wound on her forehead.

"_Put her down!_" Zolo thundered like a God of War. Emerald green eyes watched the swordsman but did not do as ordered. One of Zolo's blades cut out, coming from above in order to make no mark on Rowan's body. The man only swung around, dropping Rowan's body in the process and appeared behind Zolo. Vivi and Nami both cried out when Rowan's body crumbled. Zolo slashed, hacked and cutting at the stranger only to have each and every one of his attacks dodged. "Attack me like a man, you coward!" Zolo roared scathingly.

A blond eyebrow was raised in question before the man shrugged a shoulder. Zolo watched him redraw his pistol. Shock shot through Zolo like a lightning bolt when the man blocked his sword with the gun. Zolo's blade shook as did the gun but it did not move forward anymore.

"Why are you so angry?" the man questioned, surprising Zolo more. "She's just some girl. Why would you fight for her?" Zolo's response was an even greater anger than he felt before. Fueled by his wrath, Zolo bashed the man's pistol away and slashed at his midsection. The man's gut was sucked in as he threw himself backwards. His face was still blank as he met Zolo's eyes.

Zolo's world went black for a split second when the man kicked out and his boot tip bashed against Zolo's temple. He was sent to the ground but was quickly back on his feet.

"It's not like you meant anything to her," the man continued on. "You were just a passport to the Grand Line. She would have left you sooner or later." The sting of truth was to much.

"Shut _up!_" Zolo finally placed his third sword between his teeth and took a stance. "**ONI GIRI!**" The attack flew forward. Zolo watched with intense concentration as the man refused to move. Instead of dodging or blocking like he had the entire time, the man lifted up his ungloved hand.

"**REVERSE.**" Zolo's heart stopped for a second when his attack never hit. The man lowered his hand back to his side.

"How…" Zolo questioned, his mind blank. His attack should have hit. He had put a lot of power behind it. The man should show at least _some _sign that it had worked. But not so much as a hair was moved on the man's body. And for the first time Zolo actually took the man in to consideration.

His form was lean, like Sanji's but still a bit bulkier. He didn't have the muscle mass like Zolo. That was clearly visible for the man wore no shirt under his white Marine's jacket. Dark green pants covered long legs that made up most of the man's 5'7 height. Said pants were stuffed into calf high boots. Feministic features made up the man's sharp profile, his nose a big to long for his face and his lips small but bold. Emerald green eyes stared intently form behind long lashes while short strawberry blond hair spiked up from his scalp.

"Who are you?" Zolo demanded, for once curios about his opponent. The man tilted his head to the side, one of his prime brows raising up his forehead.

"Does it really matter?"

_She heard the clash. One strike after another was beat out. It echoed deep in her heart, calling forth a memory she had buried long ago. The sound hummed through her veins bringing forth a burning fire. Almost out of ear shot she could hear the chant. Deep and powerful it rumbled. She recognized the chant and what it was calling. _

_ It was her calling. A calling that all of her people knew and was answered by their very blood. _

_ It was a call to war._

Chopper's hooves fought against the sand and the little support they were given. His hooves weren't meant for this type of environment. As he skidded across the terrain, he changed back in to his brain-point. He didn't know what he could do for Rowan; deep in his mind he knew there was nothing he _could _do. He had seen the bullet's exit wound. There was no way that she could survive a bullet straight through the brain.

Falling to his knees, Chopper instinctively reached out for the wound. While his instincts knew that Rowan was dead, the irrational part of his mind thought that maybe he could still save her. Stop the blood flow, do some kind of repair and save her.

His rapid beating heart felt like it had been kicked when his little hooves found no exit wound. Blood was still smeared down the front of her face, sand mixed in and causing her eyes to be crusted over. Chopper scrambled with the body, looking for any sign of opening. His heart regained speed when he continued to find nothing but blood. There was no entrance or exit wound.

"I don't understand," Chopper hiccupped, his tears drying in his fear. To terrified to believe, but still too naïve not to hope, Chopper reached out and pressed his hoof against Rowan's neck.

He could feel a heartbeat.

Chopper's heart galloped in his chest. Not sure what to do, he had never been trained on how to react when a dead person came back to life, Chopper reached out and grasped Rowan's shoulder.

"Rowan?" he called out, his voice cracking as tears started to pour again. "Rowan! Can you hear me? Answer me Rowan!"

"She's dead, Chopper!" someone yelled at the small deer. Chopper paid them no mind and continued to shake the girl's shoulder. Rowan didn't respond. Worried that only part of her brain was functioning, Chopper began to run through vitals on Rowan's body. The battle with Rowan's assailant continued to rage around him. Luffy had joined Zolo in attacking but the two were getting nowhere with it.

Chopper could hear her heart beating, a bit faster than it should be. His ear moved down her stomach and heard things functioning just fine within her gut. Chopper tried to find some reason as to why Rowan wasn't waking. He was terrified that something in her mind wasn't completely healed. Looking up from Rowan's stomach, Chopper found himself staring into confused green eyes.

"Rowan?" Chopper asked. The woman blinked, forcing blood and sand from her eyes. Rowan's head didn't leave the sand as she looked away from Chopper and towards the fighting males. Chopper turned in the direction she looked in time to watch the man grab Zolo, flip him over his shoulder and pile drive his own into the swordsman's stomach. Luffy tried to punch the man in the back and received a kick to the throat for his troubles.

Luffy skidded across the sand, unhurt this time around but still choking. Chopper's heart began to gallop once more as the man walked towards Luffy. Zolo was still on the ground, searching for the air that had been forced out of his lungs. Chopper's world slowed down as the man pointed the gun at Luffy. He had broken Luffy's nose; who's to say that his bullets wouldn't hurt Luffy?

The body under Chopper's hooves was suddenly gone. Rowan's back filled Chopper's sight as she flew across the sand. The man had no time to prepare for Rowan she was on him that quickly. Her fists came up, tight and prepared with the brass knuckles clenched. Chopper felt his instincts scream for him to run when a wave of animalistic rage roared from Rowan's body. The man turned his head to the side just in time to receive Rowan's upper cut to the bottom of his chin.

He threw himself backwards, Rowan's brass knuckles skimming his chin and causing his head to jerk hard. The few steps he took back were the opportunity Rowan needed. She followed through with his steps using them to build up her momentum and blast her fist against his bare chest. He crumbled under the force before sucking a deep breath and returning the favor. Rowan's head jerked as the fist made contact but she didn't falter. She took the hit and returned with a round house kick that landed with full force on the man's ribs.

The man went with the kick, using his own leg to stop his fall. He turned to her and hit her three times in the side. Rowan returned the attack with another of her own. Soon the two were practically grappling with one another, allowing the others to see just how strong Rowan actually was. Bodies shook with stress as the two tried to force the other into a submission.

The crew gasped when the man succeeded in reaching out with a leg and knocking one of Rowan's out from underneath her. Rowan fell backwards, the two still wrestling. When the woman's back hit, her legs were already up and tucked into her chest. The man landed on them and was launched over her head. His back hit the ground. Rowan flung her body up into a flip before landing on the man's stomach. She got in one punch against the man's face before he was shoving his hand into her gut and sending her sprawling.

Both male and female jumped to stand up. Neither went back at the other, something like a break in the fight coming between them. Both breathed heavily, the only sound among the crew.

"Ya won't touch 'em," Rowan panted out, dried blood cracking on her face. The man continued to pant, still looking as if he was under complete control. "I won't let ye touch 'em."

No one said anything as they watched the two redheads face off against each other. A few minutes seemed to stretch out into hours. Finally, the man stretched up to his full height and peered down his nose. It was in that moment that Zolo noticed Rowan was actually taller than the enemy. The crew stiffened when emerald green eyes scanned the crowd over.

"Finally dig your claws in deep enough?" the man's smooth voice lashed out at the woman.

"Shut up!" Rowan thundered. The man didn't flinch in the wake of Rowan's anger like any lesser man would have. Chopper stiffened when he saw that Rowan's legs were beginning to shake. He couldn't find the bullet wound but he was more than positive that she shouldn't be up. "I don't wanna hear anythin' ya got ta say! I'm not runnin' away from this either! Ya will _not _touch 'em!"

Once more silence stretched out between the two. Breath was held like a precious jewel when the man turned around, pointing away from Rowan.

"If you are that willing to fight for them, then leave them." Rowan bristled but Chopper could tell from the way her body shook that she was seconds from hitting the ground. "I told you Rowan, if you want me to leave you alone then you have to remain alone."

The man walked away from the group without so much as a second glance. His head hadn't disappeared over the top of a sand dune for longer than a minute before Luffy was hurdling towards Rowan. The boy was a foot away from the woman when she brought her hand down on his cheek with a vibrating slap. The rage on Rowan's face had everyone frozen.

"_What _is _wrong with you_?" Rowan screamed between clenched teeth, her eyes wild while Luffy sat in front of her, a hand over his burning cheek. Rowan took a violent step forward, crowding Luffy as she stood over him. "What kind of _idiot_ charges into a fight like that? You should have left! What if Vivi had been hurt? What if he had pulled the trigger on you? By the Kings of Old you can be so _stupid _sometimes! Why did you even follow me? You should be heading towards the rebels and helping Vivi, not wondering around this blasted desert!" Luffy continued to stare up in stunned silence as Rowan raged in front of him. "What kind of Captain endangers his crew like that? Didn't you see that he was obviously stronger? Why did you stay? Never do that again! By the Kings he almost shot—"

Luffy's arms wrapped tight around Rowan's middle, his head shoving up and under her chin at an awkward angle due to them being close to the same height. Rowan's body stiffened painfully, arms held out and completely unsure as to what to do next.

"You're alive," Luffy all but whimpered into Rowan's throat, his hot breath warming Rowan's tender skin.

It suddenly struck Rowan that something very dramatic had happened. While it wasn't a random attack or a traumatic outcome, Rowan had been shot through the head. Her brain still hurt to remind her it had only healed moments ago. Adrenaline was beginning to run away in wake of Rowan's residing anger and panic.

Her heart going out to the boy, Rowan wrapped her arms loosely around his middle. The arms around her tightened almost to the point of pain.

"I'm alive," Rowan confirmed. However, Rowan was still Rowan and couldn't help but add, "That was still a very stupid thing Luffy. You should have ran away." Rowan finally looked up from the top of Luffy's head and to the rest of the crew. The look on Vivi's face had her quickly releasing the boy and going to her.

"How?" Vivi hiccupped, her face pale in the sunlight. Rowan could have said she looked as if she had seen a ghost. "Why?" she tried a second time. Rowan paused in front of the woman, aware that she was clinging to Nami as if her life depended on it. The looks on the others faces were just as shocked and dramatic. A cold, hard need to protect settled over Rowan's heart, shutting off a majority of the emotions she was feeling.

"Forget the how and forget the why," Rowan ordered while kneeling down. Looking Vivi straight in the eye, Rowan continued, "Forget you ever saw me again. Forget every moment we've shared together. Forget my very existence." Rowan stood back up and sent a burning glare at the crew. "All of you."

Rowan hadn't taken one step away before Vivi was latched on to her like a leech, Luffy a few steps behind her.

"What is happening, Rowan?" Vivi all but screamed, tears still streaming. "Why…" The girl choked on the next few words but was finally able to spit them out, "Why did Conor just try to _kill _you?" Rowan reached out and grabbed the girl's arms.

"_Forget_ Vivi!" she ordered harshly.

"No!" Vivi screamed into her face, causing Rowan to take a step back in surprise. The girl shook her head hard, and took a few steps back herself. Fixing Rowan with a penetrating glare she shouted, "I won't forget! What is going _on_ Rowan? How many of the rumors are true? What _happened _ten years ago? Why is Conor in the Marines? _Where did you go?_"

Feeling fear squeeze her heart, Rowan turned it into fuel for rage. Feeling it warm her body to a painful burn, the woman snapped,

"That's none of yer damn business, girl!"

"It has to do with you being a Clodagh, doesn't it?" Rowan's head about snapped off her neck as she turned to face the fearless Nami. The young woman's eyes were a challenge that Rowan met head on.

"How—"

"Miss All Sunday said it." Rowan felt incredible stupid when Nami said that. She had completely forgotten about that part of their meeting with Crocodile's right hand woman back on Whiskey Peak. She had been too mortified by the fact that she had almost hit Luffy to file it away in her memory. The woman's lungs suddenly felt too small to contain the air needed for her to function. Shoving the feelings of suffocation aside, Rowan began to snap out only to have Nami plow on,

"I've been doing my research Rowan. I knew I recognized the name after Miss All Sunday gave it. It was almost shockingly _easy _to find things on the Clan of Clodagh. You're people are so embedded into history that I'm almost ashamed that I didn't pick up on the name instantly." Nami took a demanding step forward that had Rowan tilting her nose up just a bit. "Clodagh," she restated, still keeping her eyes pinned to Rowan's. "Practically nothing spoken about your people was good; given titles such as war mongrels, blades for hire, and finally pirates. You've been a thorn in the World Government's side since its creation. A group of men and women that were starved after becomes all countries knew, that so long as they had a Clodagh on their side, that they'd win their wars. Beasts of War with red hair and green eyes and the ability to take on a hundred men with ease."

Rowan could only snarl silently. What Nami spoke was truth. Her family wasn't known for their gentle words and peaceful ways; they were a breed bred for one thing and one thing alone, war. They were fighters, scrapers, brawlers and survivors. The only ones they didn't fight with were themselves; but then, even that had begun to change in her generation.

"The books said that a Clodagh would be more likely to rip out your throat before they so much as look at you," Nami continued on, suddenly not looking quite so sure of herself. "And I was terrified when I read these things. War after war after war they counted yours in and body after body after body they laid at your feet. I thought…I thought that we had a murderer on our hands." Nami lowered her eyes and Rowan felt her insides calm a bit. She was still horribly pissed though. Mostly at herself for not realizing that Nami had been doing all this research and hadn't even so much as given a clue to Rowan.

"So I watched. I watched and waited for any sign that what the books spoke was truth. Even at the beginning I knew you were different from the books. They said that where there is one Clodagh, another is always close behind. Besides today, and I do believe I am right in saying this, we haven't met another Clodagh besides you. And you never showed any violence to us."

Rowan bit back a sharp pain of guilt. That wasn't true. She had almost hit Luffy the same day Nami had found out about her heritage.

"You should have told the others and you should have chased me off," Rowan snarled heavily, guilt burning through her veins. "I've over stayed my welcome. Everything you said is true, Nami. My people are not suited to living _normal _lives. We thrive on blood." Rowan lashed out with her arm to the others. "Go away. Forget about me. Go and save Alabasta and help Vivi. Leave me here. I can only bring you harm."

"No." Rowan glowered at Luffy and the boy glowered back.

"Did you _not _just see us almost get killed?" she snapped.

"I don't care. I'm not leaving you. You're my boatswain." Rowan snarled wordlessly, throwing up her arms and turning her back on the boy. Frustration grew before she turned back to him.

"That man is not normal Luffy. He can kill us. The only reason we're not all dead now is because he chose not to." Rowan shook her head mostly to gain her own thoughts. "I resign from your crew Luffy! I told you I was going to leave. I never agreed to go to the end with you!"

"And I never said I was going to let you leave!"

"You can't stop me!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"_Yes I can!_" Rowan screamed her frustration and once again turned her back on the boy. He was simply to infuriating for Rowan to not want to punch him. He didn't understand! He didn't understand at all! Rowan had no choice in the matter. She _had _to leave. It had been stupid of her to ever think that she could have stayed with them for as long as she had. She should have disappeared like she planned back on Rouge Town. And now her selfishness was going to cause the death of people she suddenly found herself highly attached to.

"You just don't get it," Rowan grumbled, her back still to the crew. "This isn't some Marine. He's a Rear Admiral. And he's not just some Rear Admiral. He has a Devil Fruit ability. He has the power to kill all of us. If I leave now he'll forget about all of you and leave you alone. You can continue on with your journey without me."

"I said no! I don't care if he can kill us!"

"_He just killed me!_" Rowan screamed the loudest she had ever screamed. Spinning back on the boy, Rowan threw herself forward. She crowded the rubber boy to the point where he was forced to back down or get run over. Shoving her face into his own Rowan continued to scream, "Do ye really think that dis is some kind of game, lad? His power is opposite! I just died! Da bullet didn't miss me! It just went straight through me head. _He chose to bring me back!_ And that's the only reason why he left! He wore himself out by bringin' me back! Dat bullet he pointed at ya would've gone straight through! _He has that power! _The Opposite-Opposite Fruit! He can change fate itself, should he focus hard enough! Any attack you throw at him can be reversed to a puny pebble in the wake of an ocean!"

Rowan pulled back abruptly when she felt the water on her face. Rowan's head shook hard as she rubbed bitterly at her traitorous eyes. Rowan was forced to turn her back on the group for the third time as she tried to figure out why she was crying.

It didn't take her long to figure it out despite the runaway emotions she was beginning to feel under her frustration.

Despite her harsh words and aggravated stance, Rowan didn't want any of them to be hurt. The very thought of Conor killing Luffy had spurred Rowan through the usual grogginess of being revived and into instant action. She hated the idea of Luffy being hurt because of _her._ It made her physically ill. Her stomach churned with actual pain. The idea of any of them being hurt made Rowan restless. She wanted to break things. Get the strange feeling of desperation out of her system. Terror and frustration growled in Rowan's stomach because she knew that she would have been unable to do anything against Conor should he decided to do something about them. And as was her usual, Rowan turned those feelings in to anger. She kept it close to her heart and used it to wipe away the emotions of sorrow. She couldn't stay with the crew. Rowan had to leave. If she stayed he would come back and there was very little chance he would leave them again.

"Just leave me alone," Rowan choked, fingers digging into palms to the point of blood.

"No." Rowan's shoulders tensed painfully. Luffy hadn't said that. "You promised Igaram that you'd help me."

"I told him that I'd see you here in one piece. I upheld my promise. Now leave me be."

"You have to help me save Alabasta!" Rowan refused to acknowledge Vivi even as she grabbed on to Rowan's arm. "Rowan! You have to help! You can't leave us yet!"

"You're with people who can help you."

"You don't think that." Rowan couldn't help but look at Zolo. The man's face was cold and void of emotion. Rowan's stomach churned with an emotion she couldn't recognize. Refusing to analyze it, she quickly turned it into righteous anger. Tilting her head high, Rowan spat,

"What?"

"You don't believe in us." Rowan barred her teeth but Zolo didn't allow her to say anything. "If you don't even think we can take on a Rear Admiral, why would you think that we could defeat a Warlord?" Rowan felt herself wanting to flinch at his words but refused. Standing her ground, the woman pulled her arm from Vivi's grasp. The man turned to face Rowan head on, his face still blank.

"It's not a matter of believing. It's a matter of fact. Conor is on a completely different level than Crocodile! If you face him you will die!"

"Like I did with Mihawk?" Rowan did flinch this time, her upper lip twitching harshly. Finding herself stuck in a verbal corner, Rowan pulled back. "And here I thought that you were honorable. I guess that Sunday woman was right. I guess you do come from a traitorous clan."

"_Don't insult my family!_" Rowan screamed her throat raw. Red clouded her vision as she felt her pride being sucker punched. Guilt tore at her from the inside out.

"I'm not!" Zolo shouted right back, not stepping away when Rowan marched forward to get in his face. Glowering down into Rowan's snarling face, he quickly invaded her space. "_You're _insulting them! You're allowing your own terror to keep you from a promise, a commitment. I thought you were better than that." Like the tide Rowan felt her wrath leave under Zolo's black eyes. Like a soothing balm on a burn, Zolo's stern glare pulled Rowan's anger back to a manageable level and caused the strange feeling in her stomach to come back. It was as if she were a small child in the presence of an adult again; like she had broken something precious and was facing the repercussions. "The Rowan I know would never do anything half assed."

Rowan stepped out of Zolo's shadow and pulled in on herself. Zolo's words rung with more truth than he knew. The woman was shamed that she couldn't help Vivi. She wanted nothing more than to march up to Crocodile herself and beat the man within an inch of his life. But she couldn't. Not when Conor was so close. Not when the chance of him coming back and…finishing what he started was possible.

"I don't want you to die because of me," Rowan finally hissed through her clenched teeth, fingers digging into palms and her eyes lowered to the swirling sand. If they wouldn't listen to her anger, maybe they would listen to the truth.

"Trust us."

"Trust?" Rowan barked out a bitter laugh. Shaking her head hard the woman continued to look at the ground but snarled, "Why should I trust anyone? I trusted a man before and he left me completely alone in this world. I trusted another and he betrayed me. I trusted him to stay alive and he _died. _They _all_ died! I've lived among thieves and bandits since I was but hip high. Why should I trust anyone when I have only ever been betrayed and deserted?"

"I'm not going to die. I already proved that to you didn't I?" Rowan peered up through her lashes. Zolo continued to look down at her, his eyes refusing to let hers go.

"Aren't you afraid of death?" she murmured softly.

"No," Vivi choked out next to her. Rowan looked back at her and found her staring boldly at her.

"Me neither," Sanji declared, blowing smoke from his mouth.

"I'm not afraid to die!" Luffy shouted.

"It's going to happen eventually," Nami sighed, scratching at the back of her neck.

"I laugh in the face of the Grim Reaper!" Usopp proudly stated despite his knocking knees.

"M-Me too!" Chopper stuttered.

"Trust in us to defeat him, like you trust us to defeat Crocodile." Rowan's stomach tightened with a pleasant feeling that she couldn't describe. And the pleasant feeling only made her feel worse. Her teeth dug in tight to her bottom lip as she fought against the roaring emotions in her stomach.

"Fine," she eventually admitted with great regret. She honestly felt like she was going to puke. But they weren't going to let her go. Deciding, Rowan looked up with a death glare. Fine. She would buy her time, she would wait, but she would not be living the island with them. That she swore to herself. Stilling each male and female with a cold glare Rowan stated, "If you want to be foolish enough to stay with me, so be it. But don't expect me to cry when you die at his hands."

"I can deal with that," Zolo snorted, obviously done with the conversation.

And never before in her life had Rowan ever felt as shameful as she did in that moment.


	32. Chapter 32: It's a Trap!

**Sorry, sorry! I know it's been a while! Finals were a pain in the aft and this chapter was hard to write believe it or not. Good news is that Alabasta arc is almost over! Two or three more chapters haha! Thanks for all the reviews and love! **

**Chapter Thirty-Two: It's a Trap!**

The group came to a stop when it became mutual knowledge that they were once again missing one of their members. Heads turned back to see that Luffy had stopped in his trek and was now sitting underneath one of the decaying trees, using it more for support than shade.

"Luffy! What are you doing?" Nami shouted from Eyelash the Camel. The Captain let out a light grunt. Rowan watched with quiet interest. She had said nothing since rejoining the group. The woman had even tried to keep her distance but, the others had had different ideas. Instead of leaving Rowan to herself, she had found herself surrounded. Luffy refused to leave her side and if she stopped for longer than two seconds Zolo was up on her back. Chopper kept sniffing at her as if expecting her to fall down at any given second. Their constant surveillance only made Rowan's stomach tight and uncomfortable. Her shoulders had been pinned back and her head at a constant high. Green orbs continued to shoot about nervously. She didn't like being encircled like she was.

Zolo's breath was hot on Rowan's neck. Her shoulders tensed greatly at the feeling of him at her back.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" Vivi asked from in front of the group.

"I quit."

The stunned silence was more than enough evidence that Rowan wasn't the only one that hadn't the slightest as to what was going on.

"You quit?" Nami demanded hotly.

"What are you saying, Luffy?" Vivi asked.

"We don't have time to waste on your whims! Move!" Sanji shouted. Luffy only huffed and frowned at the others.

"We're going back, right?"

"We have to go back and stop the rebels at Katorea!" Sanji explained with great exasperation. Rowan raised a brow at this news. She had left before she had heard any final decisions by the group. It at least explained why they had been heading back in the direction she had originally set out in. Rowan hadn't thought they would head back to the Merry Go, and had made that her point of destination. "Otherwise the entire country's going to explode into bloodshed. _This is for Vivi_! Now let's go!"

"It's boring!" Rowan felt her eyebrow twitch uncontrollably. A sharp pain came from her tongue as she bit hard on it to stop from talking.

"Boring! Why you—!" Luffy frowned heavily while his brows furrowed deeply in between his eyes. Lips pressed tight, the boy grunted,

"Vivi."

"Yeah?"

"I wanna kick Crocodile's butt!" The way the Luffy said, Rowan couldn't help but let go of some of her annoyance at him. Frowning slightly, the woman leaned her weight on to one leg. She couldn't help but agree with Luffy slightly. Running around and trying to stop an angry mob, the odds of which were already extremely low, wasn't the best idea. "Stopping the rebels isn't going to stop Crocodile. There's nothing we can do in that Katorea place. We're pirates. It'd be better if we didn't even go there." The crew was silent for a moment as wide eyes stared.

"Sometimes he makes a lot of sense for an idiot." Rowan had to agree with Sanji.

"That's Luffy." Vivi began to protest but was stopped by Luffy cutting her off.

"You think you can stop the rebels without anybody getting killed? That none of us and none of your people are going to die?" Luffy snorted heavily and shook his head. "We're up against one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. A million people are itching to fight and you expect everybody to live? That's naïve." Anger grew into a tight knot in Rowan's stomach. Blood flowed in her mouth as she bit harder on her tongue. Her conscious refused to let her speak so soon after she had tried to leave. It just wasn't right.

"Shut up, Luffy! Of course, Vivi cares about her people!" Nami screamed at the top of her lungs. Before the woman could say another word, Sanji was pulling her up short with a hand held out in her direction.

"What's wrong with that?" Vivi shouted at the still sitting Luffy. A heavy flush had colored the girl's otherwise pale complexion. "What's so wrong about not wanting anyone to die?"

"People die." Rowan's fingers barely missed Vivi's jacket when the girl launched herself with a scream. A curled fist slugged against Luffy's cheek, sending him completely to the ground.

"Shut up!" Vivi bellowed hotly at the boy. "Don't say things like that! Say that again and you'll be sorry. I'm trying to prevent blood shed!" Luffy grunted as he shoved himself up off the sand. "I'm trying to stop the rebels! And the Royal Army! No one in this kingdom is to blame. Why must any of my people die? _It's all that Crocodile's fault!_"

Luffy punched Vivi.

Rowan temporally saw red and was only stopped form attacking Luffy by a strong vice across her chest pulling her short. Rowan struggled against the hand for a moment before another wrapped tightly around her waist. Nami had to pull Sanji and Usopp from their rages as Zolo continued to keep Rowan from beating Luffy from within an inch of his life.

"But you're risking your life! Even I can see what needs to be done!" Luffy roared. The two began to roll on the ground, fists being thrown and kicks lashed out. "You can't do it all by yourself!" Luffy shouted while Vivi crawled on top and began to pound on his face.

"I have to!" Vivi shouted right back. "I don't care what the cost is!" Luffy surged forward, gripping Vivi's shoulders and screamed into her face.

"_Then let us help you!_ We're your friends aren't we?" Rowan stopped struggling the second she saw Vivi's shoulders start to jerk. The two brawlers pulled away from each other. Her shoulders jerked again as she pulled in on herself. Luffy pulled his hat back on to his head from where Vivi had sent it flying. "Tears. Even Princesses cry." Luffy removed his hat in order to dust sand from the inside. "The truth is, you want to kick his butt more than anyone, don't you?" Zolo released Rowan and the woman was quickly at Vivi's side. Wet covered Rowan's neck as Vivi sobbed into her shoulder, nails digging deep in to her skin.

* * *

><p>"This is the oasis of Rainbase, which lies north of Yuba. That's where we'll find Sir Crocodile," Vivi stated, pointing at her map while the group continued their march through the desert. "It'll take the whole day to walk through the desert."<p>

"Great, another night in the sand," Rowan mumbled to herself. Digging her fingers into her hair the woman tried to rid herself of any sand that had thought it a good idea to stick to her scalp and madden her with the constant itching. Long legs stretched out in front of her, Rowan glowered at the multitude of sand that covered her bare tummy. Her newest scar was beginning to itch from the sweat and dirt. Rowan couldn't help but glare at the multitude of skin showing. The outfit really was to revealing. Then, she was just happy she was wearing pants.

"Is there water there?" Chopper asked, mouth open in a pant.

"Yes. And it's a gambling town, so there aren't many rebels." The high pitched squeal had Rowan glowering in Nami's direction.

"Gabling?"

"Don't get any ideas!" Zolo barked. Rowan wrapped her head dress back around her head, annoyed by the heat but given relief by the shade. Peering over her shoulder, Rowan watched the swordsman as he glowered at Nami.

"At least there' still one fun place left in Alabasta." Zolo turned his attention to Rowan, causing her to quickly turn away.

"**GUM-GUM** **NO WAY!**"

"Give it a rest!" Sanji snapped at the two hooligans. Rowan looked over from their semi-circle to watch Luffy's hands stretch past them, a small cup of water firmly grasped between them.

"Can't I have just one little sip? What good is water if you can't drink it?" Usopp begged miserably.

"No!"

"Give it!"  
>"NO! <strong>GUM-GUM NO WAY!<strong>"

"Gimme!" Rowan watched the two boys fight over the cup for a moment longer before turning her attention back to the task of removing sand from her body.

"That dried-up old man dug all night so that we could have this water! We can't waste a drop!" Rowan's lip twitched softly. With a silent chuckle, the woman stood.

"If we're going to make it, we need to leave now," she stated. After her desertion the woman felt she had no right to boss, or challenge any of the others. Some things, however, were hard to change. Just because she had been gone for half a day hadn't changed the crew or Rowan's feelings on how helpless they were without her. Rowan was the one that suggested the breaks and when the breaks were probably done. None of the others rebutted her. It didn't go by unnoticed to Rowan that the others were treating her as if she hadn't tried to bolt for it.

"So now you're the voice of restraint, Luffy?" Nami teased.

"Whaddaya mean by that? Aren't I always?" Rowan's snort of laughter had the rubber boy turning a glare on to her.

"All right, let's get going! We have to hurry," Zolo ordered to the rest of the group. Confused as to why his voice suddenly sounded far away after having him up her backside the entire trip, Rowan looked over her shoulder. The swordsman was wondering off in another direction.

"North is this way," Sanji called out with an obvious sneer.

* * *

><p>Rowan's temper was coming to a very close end. The heavy panting from Luffy and Usopp who walked behind her wore on her last, frayed nerve like a grater on cheese.<p>

"Stop groaning, you two!" Nami barked.

"Shut up! You get to ride the camel!"

"Yeah, let us ride!"

"Camel hog!"

"Nami Hog!" After that it didn't surprise Rowan that Sanji was the one who blew up.

"_Oh, shut up!_" Rowan rubbed at the sweat on her forehead, cursing the heat that continued to plague her.

"You're doing better today, Chopper." Rowan peered over her shoulder and smiled at the reindeer. He was doing very well since their last break. Having changed to look like a normal reindeer on all four feet, the blue nosed deer was now trekking along the sand like everyone else instead of being pulled.

"I'm hanging in there," Chopper puffed up.

"Luffy?" The boy turned to Vivi with a mighty pant. "Thank you." Vivi's head lowered as she found it hard to look the boy in the eye. "I owe you a great deal…"

"Then feed me," Luffy growled. Leaning heavily into his walking stick that he and the other boys had all fought over before Rowan had found each of them their own, Luffy continued his heavy panting. "After I kick that crocodile's butt, feed me till I explode, okay?" Vivi's giggle was soft.

"It's a deal. You have my word!"

* * *

><p>Zolo stared up into the sky, the black openness full of life compared to the harsh sand below. A cold breeze came over the dune that the group had settled under for a short break. A small fire crackled. Snores came from the pile of boys, while Nami was curled tightly into Vivi who was plastered into Rowan's side. Zolo had his back to the fire, allowing it to warm him along with the robe. Zolo hadn't volunteered for watch duty, in fact they hadn't bothered with a watch this far out in the desert. He just hadn't been able to fall asleep.<p>

The small noise would have been inaudible had they not been in the middle of a silent desert. Zolo's large callused hand gripped his sword tight in preparation for anything. He was just beginning to stand when another noise was made, allowing him to realize where the noise was coming from.

Rowan let out a groan again before turning on to her side. Vivi's face twisted slightly before she cuddled closer to Nami. The woman twisted in her sleep again her face contorting. Lowering himself back down in to a sitting position, Zolo watched the woman try to escape whatever torment she was going through in her sleep. When Rowan kicked out a leg it almost hit the fire. Zolo lashed out and grasped the ankle of that leg.

Zolo watched with hooded eyes as the crinkles along Rowan's brow smoothed and her panicked breath turned soft. When Zolo was sure the woman had returned to a fit slumber, he released his hard grip and simply rested his hand on her bare flesh. The golden hue, enhanced by the fire, refused to let Zolo draw his attention away. Callused fingers ran up and down the rather large foot.

"Stupid Princess," Zolo barely whispered, his nails digging lightly into the skin and causing goosebumps to rise. "You don't need to fear anything."

* * *

><p>Rowan blocked her eyes with a hand from the sun's harsh glare. The sun rose at Rowan's back, warming her. The outline was wavy but Rowan could easily make out the city they were headed to. The others paused for a moment on top of the sand dune.<p>

"That's Rainbase!" Vivi proclaimed. A sigh of relief went through the group as they finally laid eyes on their destination. Walking for a day and a night had not been something any of them had enjoyed.

"Yeah! Let's kick Crocodile's butt!" Luffy screamed, throwing fists into the air as tears ran down his face.

"Water!" Chopper and Usopp all but begged.

"Not so loud you two," Zolo ordered. Rowan started down the hill, the others following suit.

"Usopp, is that thing I asked for you ready?" Nami questioned from atop the camel Eyelashes. Usopp nodded enthusiastically while reaching into the yellow bag at his side.

"That thing?" Sanji asked from her side.

"Ready? It's stupendous!" Usopp pulled out three blue pipes from his bag. "Have a look! Just what you asked for! I call it the 'Clima-Tact'!" Nami reached down from the camel and took the pipes from the sniper.

"Clima-Tact?"

"That's right. At first glance, they look like ordinary pipes but you can combine them in different ways for different attacks! Which reminds me—" Rowan turned to Usopp as he handed over a few small black balls. Rowan took them in hand and watched them roll around in her palm. The woman's lips went wide as she smiled down at the items.

"Told you you could do it if you just put your mind to it," Rowan smiled, looking down at her clothes before frowning. She didn't have any pockets. With a heavy sigh the woman placed the balls along the lining of her top, the balls resting next to her brass knuckles.

"Hey, don't give Nami that dangerous weapon! Nami, Vivi and Rowan—"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't have to fight! I'll protect them!" Rowan scowled at the chef but he just continued on. "Just call me Prince Charming!"

"Move it Prince," Zolo barely acknowledged.

"_Watch it, Zolo!_"

"Do you think Baroque Works knows we're here?" Zolo ignored Sanji in favor for Vivi. Rowan jumped just slightly when she realized how close the man had gotten too her while talking to Usopp. Since she had been the first to wake from their nap, the woman had found a hand on her ankle. The strong fingers had kept a firm grip even when she tried to pull away. Finding Zolo's hand there, keeping her, had caused something to stir in her heart. A cocktail of fear, anger and…hope had blossomed in Rowan's chest. She shoved down those feeling in favor of fixing her shirt in hopes that the thing didn't come untied and release her breast.

"Probably," Vivi admitted. "We know that Mr. 2 and his partner, along with Mr.3 are here so we can assume they know we're in Alabasta."

"So what?" Luffy asked.

"They know what we look like. We'd better be careful."

"How come?"

"There could be Baroque Works Agents anywhere in Rainbase. If they find out we're here who knows what they'll do!" Usopp explained with exasperation to Luffy.

"They specialize in assassination." Luffy leapt forward and screamed at the top of his lungs,

"Let kick Crocodile's butt!" Usopp lashed out before Rowan could and hit the boy on the head.

"We're you even listening?" Vivi's soft voice actually surprised them all by saying,

"Actually, Usopp, I agree with Luffy. We don't have time to make plans."

"Not afraid are you Usopp?" Nami laughed.

"I'm ready to fight!" Chopper declared. Rowan chose to ignore them all in favor of continuing towards the city ahead of them.

It didn't take the group but another half hour until they reached the busy city. Rowan watched with narrowed eyes at the many people that bustled about in their own business. The city was loud in Rowan's opinion as buildings shouted out their specials and drunks continued to waste their money on gambling machines and bets. Sanji was the one who found them a place to rest for a short moment. The half destroyed brick wall gave enough shade to hide under and a place to rest against.

"We need water." Luffy and Usopp were quickly to volunteer to Nami's statement. With money in pocket, the two boys scrambled off.

"You think it was a good idea to send them?" Sanji questioned as he watched the two disappear into the crowd.

"I need to pee."

"Don't wonder to far Chopper. Usopp's with him. They shouldn't get into much trouble," Rowan reasoned, hiding in the shade.

"It's just a simple errand. They'll be fine," Nami agreed. Rowan looked up when Eyelashes let out a rather disgruntled sound. She found Zolo poking the camel in the face with a stick.

"I don't know," the swordsman mused aloud, stabbing the stick at Eyelashes nostril. "Those two are magnets for trouble. Be ready to run."

"Luffy is a magnet for trouble, Usopp is a side-effect. Leave the beast alone," Rowan ordered, trying to hide from the sun again. Soon enough, boredom had Rowan playing with the gold coins on her hip, listening to them jingle. She wasn't bored for long however, for the next thing she knew, Luffy and Usopp were screaming at the top of their lungs as they ran at the crew. Rowan scrambled to her feet and watched with an unhinged jaw as she caught the column of Marines following after her two crewmates.

"The Marines are on their tail!" Sanji yelped, scrambling to his own feet.

"They're leading them right to us?" Nami screamed. The crew was seconds from bolting when Vivi pulled them back.

"Chopper's not back yet!" Rowan snagged Vivi's arm and had her running after her.

"Leave him! He'll be alright!" The crew didn't need a second excuse and bolted. Rowan's long legs propelled her to the front of the group beside Vivi, easily barreling through the portion of the crowd that didn't have time to get out of their way. Vivi continued to lead the way with Rowan at her side, going through busy streets and causing a loud ruckus that was quickly catching plenty of attention.

"If we keep running around town like this, Baroque Works is sure to notice!" Sanji called from the back of the group.

"Too late," Zolo stated, pointing to the group of citizen looking men following after the Marines.

"Then let's go! To Crocodile's place, Vivi!" Luffy shouted. Vivi nodded her head back to the Captain before speeding down a street. At the end of the street, Vivi's finger pointed out a rather dramatically looking building.

"There! See the building with the Crocodile on it?"

"How can you miss it?" Rowan questioned, staring. The building was shaped to look like a pyramid with a large golden crocodile atop it.

"That's Rain Dinners, Crocodile's casino!"

"We should split up!" Sanji stated.

"Good idea," Zolo agreed.

"Go in pairs," Rowan ordered.

"Okay! We'll meet up at Crocodile's place!" Luffy shouted, his arms stretching out and springing him away from the group. Rowan snatched out and snagged Zolo's arm.

"I'm not letting you get lost!" she explained to his raised eyebrow. The raised eyebrow quickly turned into a sneer. "Last thing we need is you to be lost in the middle of a desert." Rowan peered over her shoulder and watched Vivi go off by herself, causing a twist in the woman's stomach. Sanji, Usopp and Nami ran off in another direction, successfully splitting the group up. Rowan's stomach loosened slight when she saw that most of the Marines came after them. "We got company," Rowan stated, watching the Marines surround them. With a light smirk the woman reached into her shirt and gripped the brass knuckles tight.

The Marines quickly descended upon the two and the two quickly made them regret that. Bones broke and organs ruptured under Rowan's unforgiving fists. Rowan broke a man's jaw with a kick to the hinge before turning and kicking a man in the gut, sending him flying backwards. Using momentum from her kick, another Marine fell under a solid punch to the gut.

"Hurry up with your lot, Swordsman!" Rowan shouted, knocking another man out with a punch to the temple.

"Shut it Princess!" The sudden noise from Zolo had the female turning around. Her elbow lashed out and jabbed hard into a Marine who tried to sneak up behind her.

"Roronoa Zolo! So we meet again?" Rowan peered over Zolo's shoulder and looked towards the new figure. Rowan mock saluted the woman, recognizing her as Captain Smoker's second hand Tashigi.

"How you do?" Rowan called out, receiving a glare in turn.

"I don't have time for you, but I haven't forgotten the insult!" the glasses wearing woman barked.

"I've got no beef with you! Our business is finished!" Zolo shouted at the woman.

"Finished? We never even crossed swords!" Rowan jumped away from the swordsman when he suddenly went ballistic.

"_Don't look at me with that face!_" he thundered, pointing a demanding finger at her.

"_What?_ Don't you tell me what to do!" Tashigi shouted right back, looking flustered. Rowan let out a yelp when Zolo suddenly grasped her wrist and pulled her behind him.

"I can't fight her!" Zolo grumbled to himself. Rowan dug her heels into the sand and changed the man's course by throwing her body into her pull.

"Wrong way, idiot!" The two pirates sped through the city, Rowan leading them to the giant crocodile. Rowan pulled up short when she made it to the bridge that attached the casino to the island from its spot in the river. Rowan looked down the other streets and saw that Nami and Usopp were headed towards them. Rowan looked back to the entrance and snarled when she saw the Baroque Work members. "Zolo!"

"On it!" Rowan was right on Zolo's heels as the two burst through the street. It was Zolo's boot that slammed into the nearest Baroque Works and sent him and the others flying with their guns.

"Zolo! Wasn't Vivi with you?"

"She went another direction!" Rowan answered Nami's question. The redhead kicked out and knocked out the one Baroque Works member that hadn't had a direct hit and was trying to get back up.

"Maybe she's already inside?"

"We can't worry about that right now!" Rowan stated, pointing down one of the streets. Luffy was headed right for them with Captain Smoker right on his tail. "Inside! Inside! _Inside!_" Rowan screamed. Luffy sped past his crew taking the lead.

"Here we come, Crocodile!" Rowan and the crew entered the casino with a flourish of panic. Rowan had to once again dig her heels into the ground in fear of running Luffy over when the boy suddenly stopped right in front of her.

"Is it really smart to stop right in the doorway when Smoker is behind us?" Rowan barked but Luffy wasn't listening to her and just continued to shout out for Crocodile.

"Fool! You call that luring him out?" Nami screamed.

"He's a hero here! You want the customers to tear us to pieces?" Usopp yelped. Rowan's green eyes burned into their new surroundings. The casino was filled with customs, all of which were playing some sort of gambling game, be it cards or machine.

"Then what do we do?" Luffy demanded.

"Wait a minute! Vivi's the only one who knows what he looks like!" Rowan's lips pulled into a frown when she realized that the blue haired girl had still not joined them. Rowan about jumped out of her skin when the three began to scream for both Crocodile and Vivi this time.

"Enough of this!" Rowan snarled, her spine tensing when she saw that Smoker had finally entered the building. "Move! By the Kings if we get caught by the Marines before we even get Crocodile I will kill each and every one of you!" Rowan shouted before they charged further into the casino. Luffy was the bulldozer this time, taking out three men that Rowan could only assume were security, just by running. The fact that Rowan was positive they had just run security over, Rowan was beyond confused when the works suddenly began to point them in the direction of a red carpet that lead to a fancy looking door.

"This way, please!" a man in a suit gestured with a bright smile.

"To the V.I.P room!" a woman in a dress expressed.

"Is he daring us to attack him?" Nami questioned, not pausing in her run.

"The pig's got style," Zolo chuckled. Rowan threw her shoulder into the door, Luffy at her side, and the crew was flying down a hallway that wasn't dull but didn't have the luster the casino obviously had.

"Let's go!" Luffy hollered to the others. "…what's V.I.P anyways?"

"Now's not the time for questions like that!" Rowan barked, her eyes open for any signs of a trap. "Watch out Luffy! Even Crocodile, a Warlord, can't be this brazen!" The group continued down the hallway until the end which led off into two different directions. A bold sign pointed in both, one stating their designation, the V.I.P room, and the other stating pirates.

"Which way do we go?" Luffy asked as they got closer.

"The V.I.P room is to the left!"

"Wait!" Luffy screamed. "But we're pirates! To the right!" Rowan grabbed the back of Luffy's cloak just in time for the ground beneath her to open up into a dark abbess.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me!" Rowan bellowed as Luffy's weight and the suddenness of the missing floor sent her sprawling head first into darkness. Bodies banged against other bodies and against the small tunnel they were currently falling through. Curses and shouts were clearly heard over the sound of impact. Rowan cried out when light assaulted her eyes and cried out again when the floor made an abrupt impact upon her back. Blinking stars out of her eyes Rowan opened them just in time to watch Luffy slammed into her stomach. The air was forced out of her lungs in one foul swoop. Gagging Rowan gave out a silent scream when four other bodies landed on top of hers. The feeling of suffocating had the woman all but throwing them all off of her with a panic thrust.

Rowan gasped for air like a fish out of water, trying to refill her lungs. Coughing was quick to presume until Rowan felt like her lungs were about to die. It was at that point that Luffy must not have wanted to live much longer.

"That was a clever trap."

"Sure fooled us." Rowan found her strength tenfold and grabbed the back of each of the boys. It was with great pleasure that Rowan bashed their heads together. The two fell to the ground, large lumps smoking from their new wounds.

"We played right into his hands! How could you not see it? _Idiots!_" Nami screamed. Rowan fell to her backside, still trying to regain her ability to breathe completely. Luffy climbed to one of the walls of their imprisonment and Rowan finally took in where they had landed. A large box, all but one wall made up of brick, while the other was made up of bars, surrounded them. Upon looking up, Rowan saw that their entrance had been closed.

"I feel so weak," Luffy groaned out, hands grasping the bars. Rowan looked over with a raised brow.

"What's wrong? Are you hungry?" Smoker's body rushed past Rowan, stunning her with its presence. She hadn't thought about the Marine. She had been sure he wouldn't have fallen for such an obvious trap or at the very least, would have used his ability to escape. The fact that he was still here didn't sit well with the woman at all.

Luffy yelped when Smoker's weapon rammed in to him and sent him tumbling to the floor. Rowan's fist clenched tightly on one set of brass knuckles while her other hand quickly went to the strap of leather tied to her wrist. Smoker's club smashed into Luffy's chest, keeping the boy pinned. The way Luffy's head lulled spurred Rowan on faster.

"You jerk! All right, if it's a fight you want, I'll fight you, smoke dude! I helped defeat a human bomb once!" Usopp stuttered out miserably.

"What wrong with me?" Luffy panted. "I can't move! It's like I fell in the water."

"That's right."

"What did you do to Luffy, smoke-stack?" Smoker only sensed Rowan when it was too late. The piece of leather was gripped between her two hands and pulled tight against his neck. Smoker gagged against the pressure and lost his grip on his club. Taken down to one knee, Rowan glowered down at the top of his head covered in white hair.

"I'm gonna guess that the tip of your weapon has Sea Prism embedded into it," Rowan growled into the man's ear, even as he reached back and gripped her knee. Rowan could feel the strength there still but didn't worry. There was enough power in her strip to make sure he couldn't burst into smoke. Luffy was pushing himself up into a sitting position, eyes wide.

"Sea Prism?" Nami questioned from her side.

"It's a stone found only in one place in the ocean. I'm willing to bet that this entire box is made out of the stuff, just like the bars in jail at Marines Headquarters. They use the stuff to fight Devil Fruit users. It's still a completely mystery and no one how it emits the energy identical to the ocean's. However, lucky for my people, we've found that a certain patch of land on our island is brim with the same energy. It's soaked into the grass and we've found that if we feast out elk on this, that their bodies show the same signs as the Sea Prism stone. We make leather from their hides and, with a good treatment, we have our very own leather coated sea prism." Smoker's hand tried to grip the leather and pull but Rowan wasn't having any of that. Smoker choked slightly as he turned to glower at Rowan over his shoulder.

"I was right," he grounded out through clenched teeth. "No normal person would have survived that stunt you pulled back on base. You're a Clodagh." If possible, the hatred in the man's eyes grew.

"Born and raised," Rowan spat back.

"Stop it you guys!" Usopp yelled, clearly having a moment of panic. "You can't fight in here!"

"Who said we had to fight?" Rowan snarled bitterly, anger surging hotly in her heart as she felt the fabric of Smoker's Marine jacket pressed against her bare stomach. She kept having to blink the sight of strawberry blond hair out of her eyes. The sharp burn of a bullet biting at her forehead kept replaying throughout her mind. "With this against his neck, all Zolo has to do is cut open his stomach."

"Stop it, Rowan!" Luffy shouted, causing Rowan to jerk. The woman glowered at her Captain, green eyes blazing. "Let him go." Rowan's fists tightened for a second more before she did as ordered and released the man from her grip. Smoker turned around in order to glare into Rowan's stoic face, her expressions being through back behind a mask but hate still simmering in her eyes.

"He's right. Since you're going to die together you might as well be friends." Rowan and the rest of the crew all turned to the barred side of the cage. The room they were currently in was highly decorated and a man sat in one of the well-crafted chair, a cigar burning between his lips.

"Crocodile!" Smoker snarled around his two cigars. The man in the chair smirked widely, showing straight white teeth.

"You're a mad dog, just like they say, Smoker. You don't even consider me an ally. And you're right not to." Crocodile stood from his chair giving Rowan her first good look at the bane of Vivi's existence. The man was extremely tall, easily towering over Rowan and the others. His chest and neck were thick with muscle while his long legs stretched for miles. His outfit was of obvious class and wealth. Deep set eyes sparked from his refined features. Shoulder length black-purple hair was slicked back to reveal his proud forehead. The most distinguished part of the man though was the heavy fur coat and the scar that stretched from ear to ear and went across the bridge of his nose. The giant golden hook where his left hand should be was another notable feature. "Don't worry. I'll tell the Government that you died bravely fighting the puny Straw Hats," the crocodile laughed. "It's my guess you're here on your own authority. The World Government trusts me completely. They'd never stick the Marines on me."

Rowan barely paid attention to Usopp and Nami who had plastered themselves against the back wall away from the man, quaking with fear.

"So he's one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, eh?" Zolo mused from Rowan's side. Luffy pushed himself up into a full standing position, his face twisted into a snarl.

"You're Crocodile?" Rowan's eye twitched when Luffy launched himself at the bars and instantly fell back to the group. "Fight me," he gasped out, obviously in no position to follow through with his shout.

"You did well to make it this fair, Straw Hat," Crocodile brought the attention back to himself. "I never thought I'd get to meet you in person. And now that I have, I'm going to kill you. But the guest of honor hasn't arrived yet. I've sent my partner to fetch her." Crocodile turned his back to the group and resumed his seat at the table. Rowan's stomach burned with anger as she watched him begin to eat what she assumed was his breakfast.

"Guess that was our dismissal," Zolo snorted, sitting down against the bench that Rowan now noticed surrounded the walls. Smoker walked past Rowan and sat down on the bench as well. Despite the calm aura he expressed, the way he clenched his cigars between his teeth told Rowan something different. Rowan continued to stand and crossed her arms across her chest, eyes still trying to will Crocodile to burst into flames.

Time seemed to drag on far too long for Rowan's liking. It began to get to the point where she couldn't stay still and began to crack her fingers and tap her toe on the floor.

"Hey, who ate all the meat?" Luffy mocked from behind Rowan, pretending to pull a cigarette out from his mouth. The idea of that had Rowan reaching into the waistband of her pants and pulling out her pack. The pack was stiff with dried sweat and the cigarettes tasted oddly, but Rowan light one up anyways, quickly sucking on the burning tobacco. Sitting in a cage was far too stressful for the woman.

"By the Kings—" Rowan lashed out with a mule kick, sending Usopp barreling into the wall behind her. Rowan sucked harder on her cigarette. She knew she couldn't just kill the idiot sniper, but it was an idea and one she kept picturing. Luckily, she didn't have time to lose her cool for Nami was quickly on the two boys.

"Stop fooling around! We're in big trouble! What's wrong with you?"

"We can't get out, so we have a lot of time to kill," Luffy explained.

"You should be working on a way out, not killing time! We could get killed in here!...and you! Stop napping!" Rowan blew out a thick column of smoke and watched it rise to the ceiling and out the bars. She didn't pay any attention to Nami as the woman lashed out at the sleeping Zolo.

"Morning already?" he groaned.

"It's still the same day!"

"You're a spirited young lady," Crocodile chuckled, cutting up a piece of his breakfast into a neat little piece and eating it. The man's voice grated on Rowan's nerve to the point where her sight was beginning to bleed red.

"You rat!" Nami snipped sharply. "Enjoy that sense of control while you can! When these guys get out of this cage they'll kick your butt higher than the clouds! Right, Luffy?" Rowan blew out another ring of smoke when Luffy let out a battle cry.

"She has a great deal of trust in you, Strawhat." Crocodile chuckled lightly before sending the most condescending look any human could master. "But trust is the most overrated thing in the world."

"That rat! Making fun of us!" Nami fumed. Usopp was quick to jump at the girl.

"Stop it! You'll make him mad."

"Good," Rowan ground out around her cigarette.

"_Crocodile!_" Vivi's high voice cut through the room and Rowan's rage with a wave of terror. Rowan threw herself against the bars and all but forced herself through them in order to see the girl.

"Vivi!" she and a few others hollered.

"Why, Princess Vivi of Alabasta! Welcome! Or should I call you Ms. Wednesday? You did well to get past my assassins and make it this far." Rowan could just make out Vivi on what appeared to be a mighty incline of stairs.

"I'd go to the ends of the earth to get you! That's how badly I want you dead Mr. Zero!" Vivi screamed. Rowan's fists gripped the bars till her knuckles turned white; her anger came back tenfold when Crocodile only chuckled.

"Oh, I won't die, Ms. Wednesday, but your miserable little kingdom soon will."

"If it weren't for you, Alabasta would still be at peace!" Rowan's teeth clenched tight when Vivi rushed down the stairs, her weapons of small, rounded blades attached with wires twirling loudly on her fingers. Rowan had almost forgotten about the girl's weapon due to her having not needed it since joining the crew. But that thought was quickly buried in fear when Vivi actually went at Crocodile with her weapons.

"Vivi!" Rowan bellowed, muscles pulling against the bars. "Run you idiot!"

"Open the cage! Let us out!" Luffy screamed from her side. Vivi either chose to ignore them or didn't hear them.

"**PEACOCK STRING SLASHER!**" Rowan's body slammed into the bars. Vivi's weapon cut straight through Crocodile's head, cutting the head of the seat behind him. Rowan's stomach clenched tightly when instead of Crocodile's head rolling, it burst into sand. Rowan's ears echoed with silence until the head of the chair smashed against the floor. Air was impossible to find, causing the woman to become light headed. The man was a logia Devil Fruit user.

"It's no use," Smoker grumbled. Rowan choked on her need to help Vivi. Crocodile's body disappeared in a wave of sand.

"Happy now Ms. Wednesday?" Rowan's entire body backed up quickly until she was pressed up against the far wall. "As Princess of this Kingdom, you must know about my powers of the Sand-Sand fruit." Red bleed bright into Rowan's sight as the man appeared behind Vivi and pressed a large hand against her face, holding her hostage. "How would you like to become a mummy?"

Rowan saw that the others mouths were moving but Rowan heard nothing but the roar of her own blood in her ears. The feeling of uselessness was coming up her throat, choking with its restriction. She didn't want to be useless. She didn't want _any_ part of Crocodile touching _her _Vivi. Vivi was under _her _protection and Rowan would be damned if she simply stayed there.

The bars screamed and a bolt went whizzing out of place. Rowan's entire left side was shocked with pain but Rowan shoved it into the deepest depths of her mind. All eyes were now on Rowan, the others yelling at her; however, Rowan only had eyes for Crocodile.

"Get yer filthy 'ands off 'er ya yellow-lilied, blunder of a pirate!" Rowan backed up a second time, her anger actually getting strong enough to smother out the rest of the world completely. "Ya think just cause yer some frill wearin', Marine suckin', arse—" Rowan's body shot her forward again and barreled into the bars. The bars once again groaned and another few bolts shot off. Rowan backed up, her face still twisted into one of blazing rage and fury. It was with sick satisfaction that Rowan saw she had made a light dent into the stone. Crocodile released Vivi, calming the boatswain slightly, until he threw her into the remaining chair in the room.

"Clodagh Rowan," Crocodile sneered while getting off from the table. "Imagine my surprise when I heard that a Clodagh had actually joined a rookie crew."

"Imagine my surprise when I 'eard that Crocodile actually managed ta stir a rebellion," Rowan spat right back. A rather large vein began to pulse in Crocodile's forehead as he stared hard down at Rowan's much shorter form. She didn't like that. She was used to being as tall as most men if not taller in some cases. Short people were simply unheard of in her family. Rowan's grudgingly controlled her features from the murderous expression and set a mask of ice on her face. Now that she had Crocodile's attention and he was no longer making her very blood boil; or at least, the world was coming back in to focus.

"I should just kill you now." Rowan let out an undignified snort, her nose tilting towards the ceiling as she graced Crocodile with a condescending look.

"Why don't ya come a bit closer to these bars?" Rowan jeered hauntingly. The sneer that crossed Crocodile's face didn't bond well with the redhead.

"Now why would I do a thing like that when I can simply watch you suffer?" Crocodile turned away from Rowan in order to look at the other woman in the room. Rowan's stomach tightened when she saw that it was Ms. All Sunday. The woman's revealing purple outfit was covered by a long white fur coat. "It's almost time for the party to begin. Ms. All Sunday?"

"It's seven o'clock." Crocodile sneered before waving his arms wide in what could only be described for victory. Rowan tried to burn holes into Ms. All Sunday when she tied Vivi's hands behind the chair she sat in.

"The rebels are on their way to Alubarna; the King is missing leaving the Royal Army without a head to lead them; and the one person who could stop either side is here! And of course, why wouldn't the Rebels attack? Their King ordered the demise of Nanohana after all." Rowan's choked a moment at that news. It was impossible for her mind to wrap around idea that Vivi's father would order the destruction of Nanohana; however, the idea that Mr. 2, a man of many faces, wasn't hard to grasp. "The Civil War is well underway!" Crocodile's head was thrown back as he began maniacal laughter. "Well, what do you think, Ms. Wednesday? The master plan that you were once part of is finally coming to fruition! Listen carefully and you can hear the death rattle of Alabasta! And all of them believing that _they_ are the ones defending Alabasta! Defend Alabasta! Defend Alabasta!"

"_Stop it! How could you do such a thing? It's inhuman!_" Vivi screamed in such pain that Rowan was beginning to back up again. Zolo's hands around her elbows had the woman stopping from charging the bars.

"Your love for your country moves me to tears, Princess. But that love will destroy Alabasta."

"This guy gives scoundrels a bad name," Zolo grumbled in Rowan's ear.

"You lousy rat! If it weren't for this cage, I'd—" Luffy huffed.

"I had to overcome a great many obstacles to get to this point. I had to find the right people. I had to raise enough money to buy the silver needed to manufacture the Dance Powder. I had to orchestrate acts of sabotage in order to destroy crumbling towns. I had to have my people spread rumors that they had been wronged by the King's army. I had to undermine the people's trust in their King at every turn until all their frustrations were overflowing!" Crocodile turned to Vivi. "Do you know why I want Alabasta this bad, Ms. Wednesday?"

"How should I know what goes on in that rotten mind of yours?"

"Such a sharp tongue for a Princess." Vivi snarled bitterly. With a loud shout, the girl tossed herself backwards, forcing the chair and herself to the ground. Vivi hit the ground with a grunt before she tried to wiggle away from Crocodile back towards the entrance. "Come now. What are you trying to do, Ms. Wednesday?"

"I'm going to stop it!" Vivi shouted, face in the floor. Rowan fought against Zolo's hands but the man pulled her short.

"Don't. You'll only hurt yourself." As if to prove his point, Zolo dug a thumb into her shoulder. Rowan bit back a yelp of pain. She had taken more damage than original thought in order to bust the bars.

"There's still time! I just have to get to Alubarna! If I can get there before the Rebel Army does I might still be able to prevent the slaughter!"

"What a coincidence. We were just about to leave for Alubarna ourselves. I need to ask your father a certain question." Vivi spun around, her own glare mimicking Rowan's.

"Haven't you done enough to my father?"

"Who do you value more? Your father or your people?" Crocodile mocked. Reaching into his thick coat, Crocodile pulled a golden key from a vest pocket. "But you're welcome to come with us, if you wish."

"A key? That's—"

"Is that the key to this cage?" Luffy howled. "Hand it over, you jerk!" Crocodile snorted and tossed the key forward. Rowan broke out of Zolo's grip in order to watch the key fall down a hole that suddenly appeared.

"A trapdoor!"

"The choice is yours Ms. Wednesday. Yes, there's still time to prevent the Rebels, and the King's soldiers from butchering each other. You have about eight hours before the slaughter begins. But I don't think you're going to make it. It would take you longer than that to reach Alubarna from here." Crocodile laughed once more, brandishing his golden hook. "If you want to stop the rebellion, you'll have to leave right now, Ms. Wednesday. Otherwise hundreds of thousands will perish! Of course, you _could_ stay here and save your friends. You just have to open the cage for them. Unfortunately, I accidentally dropped the key. And I just so happened to have dropped it in the Bananagators' pen. Well, there are your choices."

"Bananagators? Hey! Look!" Rowan followed Luffy's pointed finger and saw that the room they were in was surrounded by windows. Windows that were underneath the water and giant golden crocodiles swam past. "There are gators growing out of those bananas!" Rowan could just make out the shape of a banana on top of the crocodile's head.

"They're enormous!"

"We're in an underwater chamber!" Nami screamed.

"What weird bananas."

"Look again, stupid. The bananas are growing out of the gators. It's the gators that are weird." Vivi's scream causing Rowan to look back at her. The girl was looking horrified into the trapdoor.

"The gator ate the key…" Vivi whispered in dismay.

"What? Go after it and make it spit it out!" Luffy ordered.

"I can't!" Vivi screeched. "Bananagators are ferocious! They even prey on Sea Monsters! If I go near them, they'll eat me up!"

"Oh, sorry about that," Crocodile mocked sympathy. "They think that anything that falls in there is food. And how would you figure out which one swallowed the key anyways?" Crocodile motioned to the windows behind him and the many Bananagators that were beginning to gather outside.

"You beast!" Nami seethed.

"If we could open this cage, I'd teach those lizards a lesson," Zolo huffed in aggravation, his hand on a blade.

"Duh, Zolo! We can't get out of this cage because one of them swallowed the key!" Luffy ranted in a disbelief tone. Rowan couldn't help but shoot the boy a look.

"_I know that!_"

"Well, then we'll be going now," Crocodile chuckled, turning his back to Vivi and to the opening doors. Rowan was beginning to wonder how many entrances and exits the room had. "By the way," Crocodile pondered over his shoulder. "In one hour, this room will be one big fish tank. I used this secret room as President of Baroque Works, but I won't be needing it anymore. Soon the water will start pouring in as it sinks into Rainbase Lake." Crocodile's arms stretched wide to Vivi, his sneer never leaving his face. "A multitude of innocent citizens or five no account pirates; make your choice, but you'll be lucky to save anyone. You have to decide whom to bet on, Ms. Wednesday. Do you like to gamle?" Crocodile's laughter obliterated Rowan's last nerve.

"Vivi," she called out to the stunned girl. She didn't so much as look over at Rowan. "Vivi, I need you to pay attention," she called.

"In a situation like this, even a Princess is powerless. This country made my work easy. Since it's populated by idiots, like the young rebels and that hole-digging old man in Yuba." Rowan actually felt sick. Like her stomach had dropped into her foot and bounced back up to her throat.

"What? That dried-up old man?"

"Oh? You know him?" Crocodile jeered. "That oasis died a long time ago. But that stupid old man just keeps doggedly digging away. Doesn't that make you laugh? Oh he digs, heedless of those recurring sand storms."

"Why you—!" Luffy thundered but was cut short by Crocodile turning his attention back to the group in the cage.

"Let me ask you, Strawhat, do you really think it's _natural _that sandstorms hit the same town over and over like that?" Rowan's stomach succeeded in making its way into her throat. It was able to force its way up with the look of pain on Vivi's face.

"What do you mean?" Vivi choked out.

"Could he have…?" Nami whispered in her ear. Rowan's chest tightened and warmed substantially with an anger she knew would be hard to control. Crocodile stretched out a hand and a little sand storm began to brew within his palm.

"That was your doing?" Luffy gritted with barely contained wrath. The agony on Vivi's face had Rowan's knuckles turning white as she gripped the bars between her hands. Blood trickled down Vivi's lip form her teeth digging into her flesh.

"Vivi," Rowan tried to gain the girl's attention again. "Vivi, you need to get moving," she ordered, unable to hold the iron she usually held when giving out instructions. A loud rumble echoed through the room and pieces of the floor exploded upward, quickly followed by gushing water. "Vivi!"

"The water's coming in!" Usopp squealed. "It's gonna flood the whole place! Vivi, save us! Do something! I won't want to die in an hour!"

"This is no time to panic," Zolo declared.

"When was there ever a better time? If somebody doesn't do something fast, we're doomed!" Rowan ignored the water and the others and kept her eyes on Vivi.

"Baby girl, you need to move," Rowan told her, hoping her words would reach her. Anger was beginning to fill brown eyes and shoulders were tensing up. "Vivi, don't pay attention to him! There's nothing you can do now about him. Focus on us!" Vivi still didn't seem to hear Rowan for she began to spin her weapon on her pinkie. "Vivi! Don't attack him!" Rowan ordered louder. "You can't stop him by yourself!" The hiccup that broke through Vivi's mouth seemed to be the beginning of Rowan reaching her, but instead of turning to the cage, Vivi fell in on herself, with another choked sob.

"Vivi!" Luffy suddenly screamed right next to Rowan. "Do something! Get us out of here!" Vivi turned teary eyes upon the cage, her face extremely pale. Crocodile's voice echoed from somewhere before his words came towards them.

"Begging for your life, eh Strawhat? But of course you are. Everyone fears death."

"_If we die here who's gonna kick his butt?_" A thick silence followed Luffy's declaration. It was a moment before Crocodile rumbled,

"Don't be so full of yourself. Fish bait." The look on Luffy's face, had Rowan taking a step back. The boy was finally getting serious.

"Oh, yeah? You're the one who's a minnow!"

"He's one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea!" Nami and Usopp squealed.

"Vivi, get out of here!" Rowan shouted, finding her barring again. "Find—"

"If you're going to abandon your friends, this would be a good time to do it, Ms. Wednesday. You want to stop the rebellion, don't you?" Vivi's face went as white as a sheet when the ground began to shake lightly. Rowan struggled with the bars in front of her but was eventually able to see what it was that terrified Vivi so. A bananagator had made it up into their level of the room.

"_Run Vivi!" _Rowan screamed the loudest she had screamed in a long time. The boatswain banged against the bars of her cage, her own terror spurring her on.

"Take 'em on, Vivi!" Luffy shouted only to have Rowan beat him back.

"You're asking the impossible! It's too big!" Usopp shouted, clearly on Rowan's side. "Vivi, run! You can't win! But save us too!" Usopp stuttered at the end.

"You're the one asking the impossible!" Nami shouted. Rowan turned back to Vivi, her hands gripping the bars.

"Forget about us, Vivi!" Rowan shouted. "Just forget about us and get out!"

"Look out the window! They're waiting their turn!"

"We're just lunch to them!"

"Looks like you've made your choice," Crocodile's voice came to the cage. Rowan had assumed he had left already. "Very well. You just have to kill them all. The key's inside one of them." The bananagator was in clear view now, and Rowan felt her own throat catch. The thing was easily bigger than the Sea Cat they had seen before docking at Alabasta. The beast's hide was the same gold as a regular banana. One of its claws was easily the same size as Rowan.

Vivi brought up her weapons as if she meant to defend herself but she stood no chance. The gator's teeth easily demolished the area Vivi had been standing. Rowan could just see Vivi make it out of the way in time.

"Just like a real croc," Rowan snarled, feeling her old wound on her arm twinge with remembrance. It had been able to lunge just like a normal crocodile but with the strength and weight of a Sea King. The bananagator pulled back, looking for its prey, allowing Rowan to see the damage it had caused with one bit.

"It shattered those stone stairs with one bite!" Usopp screeched.

"_Watch out for its tail!_" Rowan screamed, seeing the strike coming before Vivi. The girl wasn't able to move out of the way quick enough. Rowan heard the girl's yelp and watched the tail launch her across the room.

"Go for the tail!" Luffy shouted unhelpfully. Usopp's hands were digging into his curly locks, in helplessness.

"What can she do against a monster like that?" Rowan barreled her way past the two and to a better spot where she could see the girl. Vivi wasn't moving.

"Get up, Vivi!" Rowan shouted. The bananagator was moving its way closer to the knocked out girl. "Vivi, you need to get up now!" Rowan pushed herself closer to the bars when she saw the girl begin to move. However, she was moving much to slow for Rowan's liking. "Get up, get up, get up!"

_Ring! Ring!_

Rowan's head shot up, turning towards the direction that the sound was coming from.

_Ring! Ring!_

The bananagator pulled back from the still incapacitated girl and its thick head turned towards the sound as well.

"Yes?" Ms. All Sunday's voice floated towards Rowan.

"_Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?"_ Rowan frowned lightly, her body tightening as she stretched up in hopes of hearing the voice better. It sounded…oddly familiar.

"Yes, I can hear you. Is that you, Millions?"

"_Hey, are we connected? I've never used a Baby Transponder Snail_ _before. Hello?"_

"Hurry up and state your business! What's going on?"

"_That voice. I've heard it before. This is Restaurant le Crap."_


	33. Chapter 33: Luck, Luck, Lucky!

**Wrote this in a bit of a hurry, I'll admit! This isn't one of my favorite parts of this arc and I wanted to get it over with. Please excuse any misspells or grammatical errors! **

**Makira**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Luck, Luck, Lucky!**

_Rowan pushed at her soup with a spoon, her upper lip twitching when something that could have been a vegetable floated around. The twitching upper lip changed into a heavy scowl before Rowan pushed the bowl forward. _

_ "I'm not eatin' dis." _

_ "Then starve." Two olive green eyes glared at the man sitting next to her. The man ate another bite of his soup, not even bothering to look over at the girl. Tiny arms were crossed over her chest. Rebellion caused the girl to refuse to so much as look at the bowl of soup a second time. With a mighty huff, the girl plopped her head on the table on top of crossed arms. Boredom had the girl pushing at bowl. _

_ "Why are ya called a Warlord?" Golden eyes were cast to the little red headed girl beside him. Another bite was taken before a sip of water was swallowed. _

_ "Why do you ask?" The girl shrugged her shoulders, arms still crossed. Dracule 'Hawk-Eye' Mihawk, stared down at his ward and the wide, olive colored eyes staring up at him. His thin lips tightened lightly before he pointed to her bowl with his chin and said, "If you eat, I will tell you." The soft face of the ten-year-old went rugged with her scowl before she reluctantly pulled the bowl close and spooned a mouthful._

_ "There! Now tell me!" Mihawk snorted in a dignified manner. He took another bite of his own food before speaking. _

_ "I am one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea." When he said nothing after that Rowan's cheeks flushed a rather violent red. Her small, yet already callused hands slammed on the table, causing the dishes to rattle. The lanky slip of a girl stood on her chair and snarled into the swordsman's face. _

_ "Dat's not an 'splanation!" she thundered. _

_ "Sit down."_

_ Rowan's backside instantly slapped back into her spot, her defiant eyes finding the floor very interesting._

_ "I made a deal with the World Government." It was like getting hit over the head. Rowan looked up with her jaw slack. The shock in her eyes told Mihawk what she thought of that. Before she could say anything the man continued. "In exchange for full pardon of any past, present or future crimes, I am in their 'arsenal'. I take care of a few problems for them and come to arm if they need me." Rowan began to chew on her bottom lip as her brows furrowed in thought. Mihawk continued to eat his meal, waiting for her mind to figure out what it wanted to make of the information he had given. _

_ "So 'ere are six others?" _

_ "Most of the time, yes." _

_ "Who are dey?" _

_ "People you should never meet and if you have the misfortune to, you run away." Rowan scowled once more. _

_ "How do I know dere a Warlord if ya don't tell me who dey are?" _

_ "What does it matter that you know now?" The girl flushed once more as she glared with all the defiance she could muster. _

_ "I won't always be with ya!" The Warlord snorted yet another time and decided the conversation was done. Pushing himself up from the table the man motioned towards the dishes. _

_ "Clean them up once you are done eating." Starting to his library the man stopped for a moment to pin the girl with a fierce glare. Teeth slammed down on the tongue that had been sticking out at his back once she realized she was caught. "And if you get up without finishing your meal, there will be punishment." Rowan's face paled slightly. She kept the rebellious appearance but her inability to meet his eye and the way she curled in on herself told Mihawk his threats still held sway._

"Restaurant le Crap?" Crocodile growled.

"_Then you remember. I'm glad to hear it._" The deep, rumbling growl that followed the voice told Rowan that Crocodile really did remember.

"Did you hear that?" Luffy squealed.

"'Restaurant le Crap?' Could that be—"

"San—" Rowan slapped her hand hard on Luffy's mouth, and all but pulled him down to the ground.

"Hush," she ordered sharply, eyes glowering in the direction Crocodile had disappeared to. "Crocodile may not know about the others yet." Rowan had almost forgotten about Sanji and Chopper.

"Who are you?" Crocodile rumbled angrily.

"_Me? I'm Mr. Prince." _

"I see. Where are you right now, Mr. Prince?" Crocodile demanded, in a tone that reminded Rowan a bit too much of herself. It was a tone that was expected to be answered.

"_I can't tell you that. If I did, you'd come and kill me. Well, whether you can kill me or not is debatable, but I'm not fool enough to give out information for free—unlike you, Mr. Zero."_

"Prince! Save us! We've been captured! We don't have much time!" Nami screamed. Sanji's light laughter rang.

"_Sounds like my shipmates are there with you. Well, I think I'll just—" _The sound of ringing gunfire echoed through the large room, over the sound of gushing water. Luffy and Nami screamed, the rubber boy right in Rowan's ear.

"_That'll teach you. Hello?" _the voice asked, breathing hard. "_I've got 'im. What should I do now?_"

"Sanji?" Vivi whimpered from her spot in inch deep water.

"Where are you? Tell me," Crocodile ordered.

"_At the front gate of Rain Dinners._"

"That useless idiot! He better not have gotten himself killed!" Zolo snarled.

"Sanji!" Luffy screamed.

"There goes our last hope!" Nami bawled. Rowan simply looked back to Vivi. Crocodile's booming laugh cut Rowan's words off.

"Excellent! Let's go to the front gate!"

"Are you sure? The Millions still don't know what you look like."

"I'm not going there as the boss." Rowan heard the heel of Crocodile's boot hit the ground. "Only the numbered agents know our faces. I'll arouse no suspicion if I show up as Crocodile to investigate a commotion in front of my own casino."

The bananagator lunging itself had Rowan flinching hard and spinning in its direction.

"Vivi!" those around her called out. The blue haired Princes dangled from the broken staircase before her arms pulsed and she pulled herself up.

"There's still time before the water floods this room. I'm going to find help!" Vivi shouted down to her friends.

"I get it!" Usopp hissed. "Sanji may still be alive! If Vivi can find him—"

"That's right. And Chopper's out there too. Maybe there's still hope."

"She shouldn't be worrying about that," Rowan snarled through her tightly clenched teeth. "She needs to be worry about stopping the rebels!"

"She can't do that on her own, Rowan!" The redheaded female simply huffed at Nami before pining Vivi down with her eyes. The girl was just beginning to make it to what steps weren't completely demolished but that was as far as she got.

Appearing in a whirl of sand, Crocodile's golden hook latched around Vivi's throat and pulled her from the high stairs with a loud scream.

"What do you think you're doing?" Crocodile snarled from some hidden place before he and Miss All Sunday appeared where he had just dragged Vivi from.

"Vivi, wake up!" Luffy screamed to the unconscious girl. "The gator's coming!" Vivi didn't move.

"If you care about your friends o much, you should die here with them. Soon the water will cover the bananagators' feeding area and flood this room. I'll even bring that smart aleck Mr. Prince here too. If you don't mind a corpse!" Crocodile jeered with a snarky laugh.

The door slammed behind the two villains, leaving the Strawhat crew and one Marine alone with at least a dozen hungry bananagators.

"_Crap!_" Luffy screamed with great ferocity.

"Vivi, get up!" Rowan screamed between the bars of her cage, trying her hardest to see around the giant backside of the crocodile. The gator was all for Vivi staying down as he progressed towards her in his concrete shattering crawl. Rowan barely saw the flash of purple. Vivi leapt up into the air and danced across the crocodile's head before landing on the stairs. Nami's squeal of relief canceled out Rowan's sigh.

"She did it! She got away!" None too happy about his meal getting away, the bananagator lashed out and crushed another part of the staircase in his jaws. When the dust from the stairs settled, Rowan could just make Vivi out at the top, near the door. Vivi's first words were drowned out when the windows in the room broke under the pressure of the water. The water roared in with the same strength as the gator.

"The glass broke! The water's rushing in," Usopp whined.

"This room will be underwater in less than 20 minutes!" Nami yelped.

"Hang on just a little longer! I'll come back with help! I won't abandon you!" the girl cried out with blood gushing from her forehead.

"Okay! We're counting on you, Vivi!" Usopp screamed right back. Vivi wasn't gone two minutes when the panic really set in to the group. Water was quickly filing into the cage. It was even coming up to Rowan's knees.

"I'm gonna die! Die!" Usopp screamed like a twelve-year-old girl.

"Hey, you stupid gators! Come and get us!" Nami screeched from Rowan's side.

"What are you saying, Nami?" Nami turned on the group of wide eyed pirates before huffing out,

"I'm gonna make them so mad that they chomp open this cage!" Rowan let out a bark of mock laughter before a scowl marred her face.

"You think these things are stronger than me?"

"It's worth a shot!" Rowan stuck her nose high in the air and scoffed.

"Come and get us, you stupid bananas!" Luffy shouted through the bars. Usopp, mouth open and prepared to shout, paused. Turning to his Captain, the boy shook his head.

"No, you got that wrong. They're not bananas! They're gators with bananas on their heads. They're animals not fruits. It's like the monkey dance. It's not a monkey, it's a dance!" Luffy's scoff sounded just like Rowan's as he twitched his nose.

"Well, gators and bananas are both edible."

"_Here it comes!_" Rowan sneered up at the bananagator as it turned towards them. With her lip curled the woman watched with arms crossed under her breasts. The beast of a gator launched itself towards the cage and the noise within. The entire cage jerked fiercely when the jaw crunched down around them.

Rowan couldn't stop the sneer of pleasure when the gator's teeth broke and the cage was barely touched.

"It didn't work!"

"Told ya," Rowan snipped.

"What kind of cage is this? Hurry, Vivi!"

"Hey you guys…" Rowan turned with a haunting look. Smoker continued to chew on the butts of his cigars. Hand holding up his cheek, the man meet Rowan's glare with one of his very own.

"How come you're so calm?" Usopp screeched, forgetting his fear of the man in favor of anger. "Help us think of something!"

"How much do you guys know?" the man demanded. "What is Crocodile up to?" Rowan simply tilted her head back further. She had no words for a Marine.

"Tilt that head back and you'll be seeing your own backside," Zolo mumbled under his breath. Rowan lashed out with a high kick but he dodged.

"That woman with Crocodile—the World Government has had a bounty on her head for 20 years. A bounty over 70 million beli!"

"What? 70 million? How come?" Usopp yelped.

"Same as Crocodile," Nami realized with wonder.

"From the moment those two joined forces, there's been more at stake than just the fate of this country. If they're not stopped, the whole world could be in trouble."

"The whole world? What do you mean?"

"That's big!" Usopp stuttered.

"What're you two talking about?" Luffy grumbled. With a might huffy of his own, Luffy glowered at his crew. "I don't need any more reason to kick his butt!" Rowan felt her chest puff out with pride. She couldn't have said that better herself. There really was very little else Crocodile could do at this moment in time for Rowan to have more reason to wish his death.

"I see…so how do you plan to escape?" Rowan turned her eyes down to the water that was easily at her thighs now. With how quickly the water was filling in they had less than 15 minutes.

"_We're gonna die! Die! Die!_" Usopp screamed at the top of his lungs.

"No!" Luffy's sudden moan had Rowan whirling around and catching him.

"I feel weak," he whimpered, the water beginning to take effect. Rowan slung Luffy's arm over her neck.

"Vivi, this must be hard, but we don't have much time! Hurry—!" Luffy slumped heavily in Rowan's arms.

"It's not polite to roar at the dinner table. **BAD MANNERS KICK COURSE!**" Rowan about dropped Luffy in her relief. The bananagator was sent sailing high in to the air. It coughed up a piece of staircase before plummeting back down to the ground. Standing in the bananagator's wake stood none other than Mr. Prince. A pair of glasses reflected what light there was in the room, Sanji's smile one of pure mischief.

"Sanji!" the group screamed in absolute glee.

"Been waiting long?"

"_Prince!_"

"Stop wasting time and find the key!" Zolo snarled, beyond angry that he had to be saved. Sanji paid no attention to the man and simply fawned as he came closer to the cage.

"Nami! Rowan! Do you love me now?" Rowan huffed loudly.

"Yes, yes. I love you. Now get us out of here!"

"Vivi!" Luffy screamed, getting his second barring. "Good work!"

"Thanks!" Vivi beamed from the top of the stars. A rumbling filled the passage way as more than a couple crocodiles came barging into the room.

"Go, Sanji! Clobber those guys!"

"Geez, they just keep coming." Sanji snorted, his seeable brow lifting up his proud forehead. "Come at me all at once, you crap bananas." Sanji's leg rose from the depths of the water, rising almost vertical with his body. "I'll knock some table manners into you. It's not polite to attack young ladies!"

"Sanji, there's no time! Every second counts! Just kill them all!" Usopp shouted through the bars.

"Kill the third one that came in." Heads snapped towards Smoker who continued to rest on his seat, eyes closed.

"Why that one?" Luffy demanded hotly. Smoker opened his eyes only in order to glare at the rest of them.

"Are those ears of yours just for decoration? Don't you recognize that growl? That's the one that swallowed the key." Rowan quickly turned away in order to hide her impressed face. Her ears were good; but they weren't _that _good.

With a mighty kick to the stomach, the banangator spat up a bright white ball.

"Is it the key? It doesn't look like a key! What _is _that thing?" Rowan tilted her head to the side and watched the white ball crack right down the middle. From within the depths of the ball, a man Rowan had wished she'd never see again.

"Open! Water? Water! It's a miracle!"

"It's '3'! 3!" Luffy shouted, his finger pointing through the bars. Rowan scowled hard when as she looked upon the 3 made out of the man's hair. It was the annoying Baroque Works member, Mr. 3, from Little Garden.

"Mr. 3! What were you doing inside that gator?" Mr. 3 paid them no attention and began to suck the water from the river down like a fish out of water. Something changed about the man as she did this. Instead of appearing as if he were strung out in the sun to long, he appeared much more normal.

"I thought I was a goner for sure!" Smirking from ear to ear the man let lose his wax-wax abilities, his arm turning white. "Crocodile thinks he got rid of me, but he underestimated me! The moment this monster swallowed me I used every last ounce of my power to form a wax-wax ball! By sealing myself inside I managed to survive."

"He's still a blowhard I see," Rowan snorted.

"A brilliant move, if I do say so myself. But what's this stuck to my wax-wax ball? A key?" Mr. 3's entire body tensed before he spun around and stared at the cage. "_You guys!_"

"It's the key! Give it!"

"What? This key? A room filling up with water…a steel cage…and a key?" Mr. 3's sneer had Rowan closing in on the cage wall. She recognized that smirk even from their short moment of knowing him. "I see what's going on here!"

"Okay, Mr. 3. Be a good boy and hand over the key," Sanji ordered with a barely oppressed snarl. Mr.3's smirk grew twice in size before he seized up the key and with a mighty grunt slung the piece of metal far away into the water.

"_Her you go!_" Laughing his oh-so-annoying cackle, the man shoved his finger towards the group in the cage. "I don't know who you are but you seem to be their friend! If you want the key, go find it! And try not to get eaten in the process!"

"What a jerk," Zolo huffed.

"He sure catches on fast!"

"That wasn't hard to figure out, Luffy!"

"Sanji! We're running out of time!"

"Don't jerk me around!" Sanji roared, advancing on the wax-wax man.

"Wait, Sanji!" Usopp suddenly called out, pulling the chief up short. Sanji looked over his shoulder and raised his brow. From the expression on his face he didn't want to wait for anything in the beating Mr. 3 was asking for. "Maybe we can use his wax-wax powers to make a duplicate key!" Rowan jammed her finger in Usopp's direction while glowering at the boy hanging around her neck.

"Now _that_ is catching on fast!" Sanji's glower turned into a bright grin. Rowan could honestly say it was more fierce and terror inspiring than his scowl. Turning back on Mr. 3, it wasn't but a few minutes later that Sanji drug him over, beaten and bruised. The wax-wax man quickly made the necessary motions and with a relief inspiring click, the cage was unlocked.

"Not bad, candle head."

"Thanks—" Mr. 3 screamed when Sanji's heel slammed in to his skull, sending him flying.

"Hurry! There's no time! The passageway they went down must lead in the direction of Alubarna."

"But it's crawling with bananagators!" Vivi tried to explain. Rowan cracked her knuckles with satisfying pops. Turning her pent up frustration and wrath towards the crocodile's she smirked.

"This is gonna feel good," she growled. Punches, kicks and swords were brandished. The bananagators stood no chance against Rowan, Luffy and Zolo. The pile of golden bodies increased until no growl was heard.

"Well, that takes care of that," Nami sweated.

"He, I'm not as strong when I'm wet!" Luffy gasped.

"And I couldn't even handle one of them…" Vivi sobbed.

"It's okay. Those three aren't normal!" Usopp yelped when Rowan's fist came down on the back of his head. Slinging her arm over Vivi's shoulder the woman pulled the blue haired female hard into her chest. Despite the pain in her shoulder, Rowan squeezed the girl tight. Relief flooded her heart as she felt the girl's warm body against her own.

'_She's alive,_' Rowan whispered to herself. For once, Rowan was glad to hear something breaking and the rush of water. Her emotions had almost spilled out of her eyes.

"The wall broke! Morons! You over did it!"

"The passageway is busted! Let's get out of here!" There was no time to do as Sanji suggested. Rowan felt the power of the river crush down around her. Rowan refused to let go of Vivi even as the river tried its damndest to separate them. The river beat at Rowan from all sides as it filled up every last pocket within the room.

Opening her eyes Rowan kicked her feet. Keeping a strong hand on Vivi, the woman pointed to the open window. Vivi nodded her head when she meet Rowan's eyes and began to swim towards the opening. Rowan floated within the warm grasp of the river. Nami had hold of a knocked out Usopp and was swimming towards the opening as well. Sanji had hold of Luffy and…Zolo had hold of Smoker. Frowning, Rowan gave them one last look before heading towards the window herself. The water was comforting around the woman as she watched the others rise to the top. Sunbeams cut through the liquid as if trying to call the pirates to the surface. Rowan continued to float within the depths and watched their progress.

It was so quite in the water.

So calming compared to the world above.

With one powerful kick, Rowan rocketed towards the surface. She cut through the surface and swallowed a lung full of air. Coughing and sputtering came from those around her as they struggled to pull the unconscious on to the banks. Rowan swam to the girls and pulled Usopp from the water's depths herself.

"What do you think you're doing, Usopp? Help us out!" Rowan stood up and looked around them. What was left of Rain Dinners wasn't far away at all. She could see people running around like scattered vermin.

"Whoa! Smoker!" Sanji cried when he saw the barely conscious Marine. "Why did you save him, Zolo?"

"It wasn't my decision," the swordsman grumbled.

"He woulda been fine on his own!" Smoker hacked and coughed as he pushed himself up from the road they had found themselves on.

"Forget it. Let's hurry up and go."

"We lost a lot of time. Can we still make it, Vivi?" The Princess shook her head while ringing out her cloak.

"I don't know." Sanji nodded his head and turned to Nami who was re-clipping her hair into place.

"Nami, do you still have that perfume you bought in Nanohana?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Put it on!" Nami reached within her own white cloak and pulled out the small bottle. Lifting her chin high, the woman sprayed as ordered. Sanji swooned almost instantly. "It's like falling in love and going to heaven!" he cooed with hearts in his eyes.

"Yeah, then, stay there," Zolo grumbled. The swordsman's body flinched as he pulled out his white sword and caught the tip of Smoker's weapon. His cigars limp in his mouth, Smoker appeared like a deranged beast as he seethed at Zolo.

"Roronoa Zolo! Why did you save me?" he snarled. Despite being soaking wet, Smoker still appeared quite formidable. Zolo snorted through his nose and tossed Smoker's blade to the side.

"You don't owe me anything," the man instantly assumed this to be the problem. "It was Captain's orders. I'd have let you drown." Rowan reached within the cloth of her top, feeling her brass knuckles. The look on Smoker's face was causing her instincts to scream.

"Then you won't mind if I do my duty now…" the Marine growled lowly.

"See?" Sanji demanded hotly. The chief swung a hand in Smoker's direction, a frown heavy on his hips. "I knew this would happen if you rescued him!"

"Did you find the Strawhats?" a voice rose over the noise of the city.

"Yes. Captain Smoker's with them right now!" another cried out to the other. Rowan forgot Smoker in favor of turning to the rest of the group.

"Sanji!" she barked, the man instantly perking up. "We need to move. Now."

"Okay! Let's make for Alubarna as fast as our legs will carry us!" Usopp howled, jumping up from the ground.

"Where's that Crocodile?" Luffy roared.

"Oh, they're up."

"Good. Means we don't have to carry them," Rowan nodded once, stiffly. Luffy jumped and spun midair upon seeing Smoker was still with them.

"Who still wanna fight?" he called out.

"It's Smoker! Don't do it, Luffy! Let's run!" Usopp whimpered. Smoker's entire body went lax as he looked upon the determined face of Luffy. Rowan had to hold herself from grabbing the rubber boy and running. She could see the other Marines already showing up from within the crowd and headed towards them. Smoker's body remained lax as he lowered his head and breathed out a hefty sigh.

"Go."

"What?" Smoker's weapon tapped softly against the ground.

"Just this once I'll let you get away." Smoker looked up and his eyes burned into Luffy. "But next time we meet, Strawhat you're dead meet." The tension could be cut with knife it was so thick between the two men.

"_There they are!_ The Strawhat Pirates!" Zolo's laugh had Rowan turning on him faster than lightning. The man paid her no attention and simply grabbed her wrist and began to run. The others were quick on their heels.

"The Marines are coming! Which way to Alubarna?"

"That way! Due east!"

"Luffy, what are you doing? Come on!" Zolo shouted over his shoulder, allowing Rowan to charge of their destination but still refusing to release her wrist. It wasn't until a yelp was heard did Luffy take off after the rest of the group. The town flew by as the pirates rushed from the city and to its outskirts.

"We're not gonna _run_ all the way to Alubarna, are we?" Usopp panted, already exhausted from the heat once more.

"Hey, where'd Eyelashes go?" Nami called from the back of the group.

"Aren't there stables in Rainbase? Let's grab some horses!" Luffy suggested, surprising Rowan with his thoughtfulness.

"Can you even ride?" she demanded from over her shoulder. Luffy looked highly insulted but didn't say anything.

"The Marines are all around town!"

"Relax," Sanji's cool baritone spoke up. Rowan looked towards the chief as he pointed a finger a head, his smile once more plastered to his face. "Look up ahead."

"_Hey! _There they are!" Rowan dug her heels in to the sand. Eyes wide and jaw dropped, the woman stared at the large crab that had squealed to a stop in front of her. The creature was easily a hundred times the size of a normal sea crab. "You guys!" Rowan's eyes crawled up the smiling face of the crab and to little Chopper who sat upon his back, reins in hand. The crab's legs jittered about as Chopper waved happily.

"A crab?" Usopp's jaw dropped.

"Chopper!"  
>"It's a crab mover!" Vivi identified.<p>

"Looks tasty!" Chopper was positively beaming from the crab's back.

"Hop on!" he called out.

"We can ride that thing? Wow!" Luffy laughed.

"That's one awesome ride," Sanji agreed with a laugh of his own.

"But what's with the creepy leer?" Nami mumbled, not convinced yet. Rowan's small grin was replaced by a frown when she saw that the camel, Eyelashes, was still with Chopper. She had hoped the perverted things had been lost.

"He's Eyelashes' friend!" Chopper explained. "This is Eyelashes' hometown! He has a lot of friends around here. But they're strange," Chopper added as an afterthought.

"Excellent! Crab Movers bury themselves in the sand, so they're rarely seen!" Vivi explained in awe.

"Beats running," Zolo stated. The others were all quick to scramble up on the beast of a crab's back and sit on the grassy like fungus that grew there. Zolo was just about the board the crab himself when he noticed a certain red head standing her ground. "Come on, Rowan!" he ordered hotly.

"I'm not getting on that thing." Faces fell as Rowan continued to stand firm. Crossing her arms the woman stuck her nose high with a look of disgust. "I'm not riding on some perverted animal."

"You're wasting time!"

"Shut up, swordsman! You all go on without me. I'll catch up on horseback."

"Stop being difficult, Princess!"

"_Stop calling me that!_ And I'm not telling you to hold up for me! Go! Take Vivi and go to Alubarna. I'll catch up!" Rowan turned her killer look on Zolo as he began to march towards her. Uncrossing her arms, the woman narrowed her eyes. "What do you think you—_put me down this instant!_"

"Shut up!" Zolo ordered to the woman slung over his shoulder. The swordsman grunted as Rowan slammed her elbow into the back of his head and almost lost his balance. Fighting through the pain, Zolo launched the woman up. Luffy quickly caught her and pulled her aboard. "Uppity Princess—" Zolo let out a loud cry as Rowan plastered her sandal clad foot into his face.

"Okay. Let's go! Giddyup!" Chopper flipped the reins and with a takeoff that almost sent the others sprawling, the crab was moving. Rowan was still trying to shove Zolo off the crab when Vivi's scream had her completely forgetting back the man's existence. Rowan turned just in time to watch Vivi be pulled from the crab's back by a golden claw.

"Stop it, Chopper!" Zolo ordered loudly.

"_Vivi!_" Luffy and Rowan's voices mixed in their scream. Rowan launched herself towards the girl but was pulled back by a strong arm around her waist. Luffy threw himself forward and grasped Vivi. Freeing her from the hook, the boy caught himself instead and allowed the claw to pull him towards the two figures that had appeared in a whirl of sand.

"Luffy!" Vivi screamed.

"That idiot," Zolo grumbled from behind Rowan, finally letting her go and get to Vivi. It was Rowan's turn to grasp the girl and hold her close so she couldn't launch herself after Luffy.

"Go on without me!" Luffy shouted, stilling getting pulled towards Crocodile. "I can handle this! Take care of Vivi. Make sure she gets to Alubarna!"

"Luffy! Be careful, there are two of them!" Zolo shouted over he crab's movements. "Crazy kid," he chuckled roughly upon seeing Luffy's smirking face. Zolo shifted so he could see the rest of the crew. "Keep going Chopper! To Alubarna!"

"Gotcha!" the reindeer stuttered.

"Zolo! You're abandoning Luffy?" Usopp yelped.

"Luffy!" Vivi shouted again, Rowan's arm still wrapped tight.

"Stop struggling," Rowan ordered her while all but hauling her closer to the middle of the group. "You can't go back there! We have to get to Alubarna and stop the rebel forces."

"He'll be alright! Crocodile's the one to worry! Luffy's gone up against some pretty tough customers. And he's the one still standing!" Nami boasted.

"Listen Vivi," the girl's head moved so she could see Zolo around Rowan's shoulder. "Luffy's going to keep Crocodile busy so that we can get away. The moment the rebels took off the clock started counting down on this kingdom's fate. If the Royal Army and the Rebels clash, Alabasta is finished!" Rowan watched the man over her shoulder as well. He faced forward, not looking back. "You're the only hope of preventing that which means you have to survive! No matter what happens to the rest of us!" Sanji stood upon the moving back and looked towards the three disappearing figures.

"Vivi this is something you started," he pressed while blowing a cloud of smoke into the air. "Several years ago, you left Alabasta to take on a shadowy group whose true nature you didn't know. But you're not fighting all alone anymore."

"Vivi! Don't worry! I'm with you!" Usopp stuttered to the point he almost couldn't get out a full sentence. Vivi turned back to Rowan and looked up into her face, her eyes seeking answers. Rowan could barely force a smile on her face but did for the sake of her friend.

"He'll win," she said, wisps of air that had fallen from her beanie blowing about her eyes as she looked down at the smaller female. "You just have to believe that." Vivi's bottom lip disappeared into her mouth before she looked back. Rowan felt her take the deep breath before she screamed at the top of her lungs,

"I'll be waiting for you in Alubarna!" Rowan could just hear Luffy howl over the winds,

"_'Kay!_" Rowan didn't have to force the smile after that. Settling upon the strange grass on the crab's back, Rowan made herself as comfortable as possible. Vivi still remained tucked against her side, her eyes unmoving from the city that was disappearing a lot quicker than it had appeared while on foot.

When the city had disappeared and a short while had passed, Rowan finally turned to the girl. It wasn't good for her to keep looking back.

"There's a sandstorm headed for Rainbase," Vivi said before Rowan could open her mouth. Rowan looked back and saw the tower of whirling sand. "It's him. I know it." Rowan felt her stomach twist but simply let out a scoff and turned back in the direction of Alubarna. She forced Vivi to as well.

"Believe in the Captain," were the only words of comfort Rowan felt she could give without doubting herself. Even to Rowan's ears it sounded as if she were trying to convince herself.

* * *

><p>Rowan watched the world of sand pass by in a blur. A deep breath was sucked through her cigarette before she blew the smoke out her nose. Elbows propped on knees and chin on fists, the woman hadn't said a word since they had seen the sand storm. Then again, Usopp and Chopper were really the only once talking.<p>

"That was when I said to him, 'You bowlegged freak!' And then, you see, all the crabs in the world started to worry about being bowlegged!"

"Wow! So _that's_ why crabs walk sideways!" Chopper gushed. A light huff from behind her, was the only warning Rowan got before Nami was nagging,

"Stop that, Zolo. You're wasting your strength." Zolo didn't stop in his workout of lifting Eyelashes, who was sat upon one of Zolo's blades.

"Shut up!" Zolo barked with labored breath.

"And there was also one that jumped backwards that was called a shrimp."

"Oh! Is that some kind of crab?"

"Yes! That's right."

"Ignore those guys, Nami," Sanji huffed around his own cigarette. Rowan took another deep breath of hers and pointed her lips to the sky before letting out the smoke. "They have to do something to ease the tension. They're incompetent, especially that muscle-bound fool, who got clobbered by one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea!" Rowan's entire back stiffened painfully at the mention of Mihawk. Sanji missed the cold look she threw at him.

"You trying to say somethin? Say it to my face!" Zolo snarled darkly, stopping in his actions.

"I'll say it—you're scared, Zolo. You think Luffy might lose."

"Me? _Scared_? No way, pretty brow boy!" Sanji flinched harshly.

"Why you—! Watch your mouth, you moss head!"

"What!"

"_You wanna fight—_" The two males never got a single punch thrown but Nami did. Brandishing her fist down upon their heads she was quick to floor both of them.

"Stop it, you idiots!"

"Don't worry, guys! Luffy isn't going to lose!" Vivi stressed. Rowan looked to the girl to find her sweat drenched and pale. Frowning heavily, Rowan tossed her cigarette off the side of the crab. "We made a promise to each other!" Vivi continued to hold off her stutter. "We're all going to meet in Alubarna!"

"Idiot," Rowan mumbled.

"You're more worried than the rest of us!" Usopp pointed out.

"You just worry about the rebellion!" Nami barked, giving a quick, painful tap to the girl's forehead.

"Sorry about that, Vivi," Sanji apologized.

"It's all over the day you stick up for me," Zolo snorted and began his curls again. Rowan turned to the group and spread her legs. Pointing to the space between them she said,

"Sit, Vivi." The princess did as ordered but made a small sound of complaint when Rowan undid the band that kept her ponytail up. "Shush." Vivi said no more as Rowan began a braid. The braid was near the side of her head and far back enough that Vivi could keep her bangs. Rowan's fingers had to work slow or the strong winds would blow the rest of Vivi's hair into her way. A knot was tied at the end of the braid before Rowan pulled the girl's hair back and redid her ponytail. The braid stuck out against the otherwise wavy hair. "There."

"Why did you do that, Rowan?"

"It's tradition on my island, that when a child shows their first signs of becoming an adult they are gifted a braid. The braid is usually made by a parent, grandparent or some sort of relative. Sometimes though, in rare occasions, older friends will form the braid. As the child grows up beads or trinkets are added to the braid, always gifted by another. Sometimes more braids are made." Rowan tugged lightly on the blue hair.

"Why?"

"It's a sign of adulthood. Of maturity. Of compassion, or giving or victory. It's a symbol for all to see that the person before them has experienced things that the other would not understand. It's a sign to show respect to everyone because you do not know everyone's story and therefore should hold no judgment over another. It's also a reminder to the person lessons that they have learned throughout life, along with losses and gains." Vivi reached back and felt the braid for herself. Rowan's stomach twisted lightly at the thought that Vivi wouldn't like it. While on her island it was considered a great honor and privilege, Rowan knew that wasn't the case on most others.

"Thank you," Vivi whispered, her voice barely audible over the wind. The girl turned to Rowan with the biggest smile she had seen on her face since their capture by Crocodile. Vivi's arms incased Rowan's shoulders as she squeezed her tight. "Thank you," she said again.

"But where's your braid, Rowan?" Chopper's high pitched voice echoed. Rowan felt the little reindeer's question cut through Rowan's heart. An old wound once more poured fresh blood and renewed anguish. Refusing to look at the questioning eyes around her, Rowan turned back to the group.

"Rowan?" Chopper asked.

"It was taken away from me." The crew asked no more questions of Rowan.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean we can't cross the river on this crab?"<p>

"Crab Movers are creatures of the desert! They hate water."

"But it's a crab! A crab! Do something!" Rowan stood tall on the crab's back her eyes pinned to the river that was coming up quick. "That river's as wide as a sea! It would take us the rest of the day to swim across!" Usopp pointed his finger at the map Vivi had made up. "And look! After the river, we'll have to cross mils and miles of desert! If this crab can't cross the river what we gonna do once we get to the other side, _run_? We're not going to make it!"

"There's the Sandora River up ahead!" Sanji called out to the others.

"Do something, Pincers!" Nami cried to the crab, using the crab's new name.

"I've got it!" Chopper proclaimed. "Pincers likes dancing girls!" Nami was quick to undo her cloak and allow the barely concealing top show.

"Will this do?" Lecherous eyes turned in their stalks in order to look upon Nami's body. Rowan swore that the creature's pupils turned to hearts as he suddenly picked up neck breaking speed.

"Nami!" Sanji squealed. Eyelashes also let out a 'herumph' of pleasure.

"Those two are useless," Nami huffed with a mighty shake of her head.

"It's the power of love!" Sanji professed.

"How is this going to help us, Chopper?" Usopp demanded. Usopp received his answer when they reached the sandy bank. Instead of coming to a halt the crab sailed forward and began to run on water. The once smooth ride turned choppy.

"It's a miracle! He's running on the water!" Rowan was just beginning to rethink her own opinion of the crab but it was cut short. The crab was barely a few yards from the bank when it began to sink.

"Some miracle!" Sanji shouted, abandoning ship and grabbing Chopper in the process. The water was sweet after being out in the sun once more. Chopper crawled upon Zolo's head out of the water. The crab was back on land in a matter of seconds.

"There's no use complaining," Zolo sighed heavily, already beginning to paddle towards the opposite, un-seeable shore. Rowan treaded water beside him.

"Wait a minute!" Usopp howled. "Isn't there a boat? How far is it to the opposite bank?"

"About 30 miles."

"_We can't swim that far!_" Rowan yelped aloud when the water from behind rushed up and tried to submerge her. One powerful swing of her arm, had Rowan facing back the direction they came.

"A rare Sandoran Catfish!" Vivi cried. "It's really rare to see one!" A large fish, easily a mini-Sea King, stared down at the group in the water with wide flat eyes.

"Who cares?" Vivi suddenly kicked her feet out and began to swim as fast as she could away from the cat fish.

"And it's favorite food is man!" she explained her need to run. Rowan flipped around in the water and began to swim for all she was worth.

"You should've told us that first!" Usopp howled through a mouthful of water. The sound of rapid water movement was heard from behind. It was the confident barking noise that had Rowan spinning around and no longer kicking.

"The Kung Fu Dugongs!" The little seal turtle crossbreeds flexed flippers and beamed at the rest of the group. With some motions of their flippers, the group of dugongs had the Strawhat crew board the catfish and use it as a boat of sorts while pulling them across the river.

"Why are they doing this?" Rowan questioned, watching the creatures use their tails as powerful propellers.

"They're saying they couldn't let anything happen to their master's disciples." Rowan let out a loud huff, straightening up with pride at the insult.

"We're not Luffy's disciples," Nami argued with a dead pan expression.

"All the same, they're a godsend!" Vivi sighed in relief. The rest of the trip took an hour, which was held in mostly silence. The crew disembarked the giant fish and gave their farewells to the dugongs who quickly disappeared back into the river.

"We're making good progress. Will we be in time?" Zolo questioned from the front of the group.

"It's going to be close. I'm not sure even Eyelashes can get us there in time!" Vivi said with great fluster.

"Only two of us can ride him, anyways. And we could still get ambushed by Baroque Works!" Rowan looked off into the distance, a hand coming up to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Isn't there any way we can get there together?" Rowan couldn't stop the smile that blossomed on to her face as she saw something coming straight at them. Her first thought was enemy but that was quickly replaced by recognition.

"Yes," Rowan answered Nami's question, pointing a finger at the oncoming group.

"Is that the enemy?" Usopp yelped.

"No! That's Karoo!" Vivi squealed, her eyes recognizing the mass of duck that Rowan had. Behind Karoo seven more ducks came barreling towards them. "And he brought the Super-Sonic Duck Squadron with him!" Rowan went and greeted the giant ducks. "They can take us to Alubarna with ease! And speed!" Vivi almost cried in relief. Rowan saw the saddle bags on the ducks and quickly reached in to see what they goodies they hid. When Rowan found a bottle of water, some type of food bar and a light brown cloak, Rowan's mind began to whirl with an idea. Clicking her tongue, Rowan went to another saddle bag and began to root through it.

"We can't just rid up to the city!" Usopp shouted.

"What choice do we have? We need to get there was soon as possible!" Rowan pulled out another cloak. Rowan turned to the group, the cloak in hand.

"I have an idea."

"Huh?" Rowan brandished the cloak with a nasty smirk.

"They want, Vivi," Rowan explained while hitching a thumb at said girl. The boatswain tossed the cloak around Vivi's shoulders and pulled the hood over her head. Rowan pulled another cloak around her body and covered her own head. "So why not make them work for her?"

* * *

><p>Rowan's hood was pulled down tight around her face.<p>

"I see them," she called out to the cloak clad others. Dead ahead, in the shadow of the tall walls that surrounded Alubarna, stood an odd bunch of people. "Then numbers," she grumbled to herself. "Remember the plan!" she called out again.

"Right!" Rowan continued to hold the reins of her Super Sonic Duck and kept her calves glued to his sides. An echo of a cannon shot reverberated to them before what appeared to be a baseball landed in the sand.

"Don't go near it!" Rowan heard Zolo thundered from behind. Rowan pushed her heel softly into the duck's side causing him to go around the ball. She was happy she did when a loud explosion went off behind her. Rowan smirked lightly. The ducks really were the fastest creatures she had ever ridden before.

"**KILLER FIRE STAR!**" Rowan and her duck burst past the group of Baroque Works members. Her otherwise smooth ride turned a little rough as they flew up the stairs that cut into the walls of the city. She barely heard the howl of anger over the quake her duck let out. Soldiers in white cloaks and robes were at the top of the staircases.

"That's the Super Sonic Duck Squadron! Let them in!" they shouted before rushing out of the duck's way. The city was deserted completely, making it easy for Rowan to find a large empty spot to halt her duck. Turning the feathery beast around, Rowan watched two other duck riders go around her and halt as well. The strange looking Mr. 2 and his brightly colored partner had followed them.

'_Good. The plan worked,_' Rowan chimed to herself, greatly pleased that her plan had worked.

"Amazing! You managed to follow us!" Usopp's voice came from behind. Mr. 2 glowered angrily while his partner stood behind him, a sheathed katana in hand. Rowan reached up and with a flourish, and pulled the brown cloak from her form.

"Too bad!" her and Usopp chimed together in high pitched voices. Usopp stuck out his tongue while pulling on his eyelid. "Wrong!"

"You two!" Mr. 2 shouted, pointing an accusing finger. "How dare you—" Rowan ignored the two men and turned to Usopp. The man was shaking in his yellow boots.

"Which one do you—" Rowan threw her body backwards as a unsheathed katana swung at her head.

"I want this one," Mr. 2's partner sighed. Rowan danced backwards and raised her brows high.

"Usopp…run. Take the ducks with you." Usopp didn't need to be told twice and burst away with great speed.

"_Hold up! _You're the one that ran over me!" Mr. 2 screamed, taking off after the sharpshooter.

Rowan stared at the man. Mr. Saint Patrick stared right back, spinning his katana lightly. The man's face was on of absolute distaste.

"You're the first of the Five that I've seen with a weapon," Rowan acknowledged. The man didn't respond but instead, jetted his hip out as he shifted his weight. Rowan couldn't help but notice how small his hip was. His entire body was small, made up of a tall but thin frame. Rowan could see no muscles on the man's arms. Mr. Saint Patrick's scrawniness was only made more apparently but his out. A long yellow tunic that hugged his upper body while the two pieces of fabric hung down past his knees; his puffy yellow pants reminded Rowan of her own but they hung low on his bony hips. His thin, defined features were rather feministic. The long, cornsilk colored hair that hung down on his back didn't help his feminine appearance. It made Rowan almost feel bad about attacking the man. He was so…small. Tall but very, very small.

"Why are you wearing that?" the man suddenly demanded, one of his thin arched brows raising. Mr. Saint Patrick spun his katana once more before pointing the edge at Rowan. "It's ugly on you." Rowan's eye twitched at the blunt insult.

"Then it's a good thing your opinion means very little too me." Saint Patrick placed his sword on his shoulder and jetted out his other hip.

"Why don't you embrace your masculinity? You're obviously not feminine enough to pull off that outfit." Rowan's eye twitched again.

"I don't have time for this. Either start fighting or get out of my way," Rowan barked. Mr. Saint Patrick's head tilted his head to the side, causing his hair to fall across his face. Rowan ignored how beautiful the man was. It only brought her attention back to his insult.

"I can't let you go anywhere. My orders are to kill you."

"You can try." Rowan felt her body tense as Saint Patrick smirked. It wasn't a beautiful smirk. It was a smirk that knew it brought pain and enjoyed every minute of it.

Saint Patrick made the first move.

Rowan clenched her fists around her iron knuckles. Pulling her fists up close her face the woman watched the sword's point come straight at her. Rowan frowned again as she watched the man come at her. He was slow. And his form was sloppy.

'_What…_' Rowan reached out her hand and as the blade went straight at her chest, Rowan shoved the blade to the side. Stunned by the idea that this man would truly come at her with skills so obviously lacking, Rowan couldn't understand why Crocodile had made this man Mr. 2's partner. Rowan faced Saint Patrick in time to watch him press his hand against her chest.

"**LUCK-LUCK…DIMINISH!**" Rowan jumped back from the man's hand, her own coming up to feel her chest. Nothing had seemed to change. She felt exactly the same and there was no blood.

'_I forgot he has a Devil Fruit power,_' Rowan admitted to herself with much self-loathing. Rowan glared when Saint Patrick came at her again, using the same stabbing motion from his last attack. Rowan's brows furrowed between her green eyes. Prepared to bash his sword to the side before ending the fight with a well-aimed punch to his temple, Rowan's muscles tightened.

The katana was inches from Rowan's chest before she sent the blade away with the tips of her fingers. Pain laced through her hand as her fingers slipped and the blade cut into the callused pad of her palm. Rowan's eyes went wide at the sight of her own blood. Saint Patrick's hand slammed against Rowan's chest. The force itself was weak but sent one of Rowan's legs backwards. Rowan barely contained her yelp of surprise when her ankle rolled and she fell to the ground. Saint Patrick went down with her his smirk going from ear to ear now.

"**LUCK-LUCK…DIMINISH!**" Once again Rowan felt no change in her form and the only pain came from her hand.

"Get off!" she growled, throwing up a leg and kicking out. Her foot didn't land right and she only sent the man a few feet away instead of the usual mile. Rowan scrambled to her feet, testing her ankle. It was perfectly fine.

'_What in the King's name…?_' Rowan growled to herself. Saint Patrick was up on his slip covered feet, katana still in hand. Deciding to go on the offense, Rowan dashed forward. Rowan threw an iron clad fist forward towards the man's face. She wanted the battle over. Rowan's stomach twisted when Saint Patrick had time to place his open hand against his own chest.

"**LUCK-LUCK…ESCALATION!**" Rowan's foot landed on the road, giving her purchase as she threw herself in to the punch. Her fist sailed right past Mr. Saint Patrick's head nowhere near hitting him. Rowan's jaw actually dropped.

Saint Patrick's katana came flying towards Rowan's side in a cutting motion. Rowan hissed as she caught the blade bare handed, deciding she'd rather feel that then have the sharp blade cut into her side. Mr. Saint Patrick punched Rowan in the temple, sending her to the dirt.

'_What the hell is going on?_' Rowan roared in her mind while her eyes tried to come back into focus. The world continued to swirl. '_Why am I making rookie mistakes? Why can't I keep up?_' Rowan's eyes came back into focus just in time to see Saint Patrick trying to jab his sword through her forehead. Rowan rolled away quickly.

"You should just give up now," Saint Patrick sighed, glaring lightly at not having succeeded in his stab. Rowan stood back up to her feet.

'_What is it he's doing?_' she grumbled. Falling back into a defensive position, Rowan began to watch. Her temple throbbed. '_He's not strong,_' she thought to herself. Her temple throbbed yes, but that was mostly due to where he had hit her not the actual punch itself. '_I tripped…I missed…'_ Rowan reviewed watching Saint Patrick brandish his weapon. '_His form is awful…how is he able to get the upper hand?_'

Rowan went for a high kick. Mr. Saint Patrick pulled his katana up in front of her leg. Rowan snapped her foot against her thigh. She brought that leg back down for support, and shifting her weight, kicked out with a side kick. Saint Patrick turned to the side and brought his katana down, executioner style. Rowan went to snap her leg back once more but this time, somehow, the woman lost her balance. Saint Patrick's blade cut into Rowan's calf. Rowan dropped her leg to the ground, away from the blade. Squatting to the earth, Rowan tucked her leg into her stomach and dropped to the knee on her good leg. Rowan lashed out and tried to punch Saint Patrick's knee out of socket.

"**LUCK-LUCK...DEPLETION!**" Rowan's head jetted back as Saint Patrick's palm slapped her against the forehead. Her fist went right between the man's legs, hitting the flaps of his tunic. Rowan's weight went with her fist and forced her to slam into the man's leg. Rowan tried to get away but her injured leg gave out and she hit the ground face first. Pain exploded across the back of Rowan's head and the front of her face when Mr. Saint Patrick slammed his heel into the back of her head. Blood clogged Rowan's mouth from her busted nose.

The woman scrambled to get out of Saint Patrick's reach.

"Why won't you give up and let me kill you?" Saint Patrick sighed once more. Swinging his katana and twitching his nose lightly. "It's not like you can defeat me. And it's not like you can do anything against Mr. 0's plan." Saint Patrick pointed his katana towards the castle that rose high above the other houses. Rowan didn't take her eyes off of him. "The Princess and King will die and this island will become Mr. 0's. There's nothing you can do about it." Rowan ignored the man's words and looked at his hand. Even his hold on the katana was wrong. His grip was too high up. "Are you even listening?"

_Rowan cried out as the ground came up to greet her harshly. The force of her impact sent her rolling across the dirt covered ground before she skidded to a painful halt. Forcing herself through the pain, Rowan shoved her shaking body up onto all fours. She brought up her hand to wipe away the trail of blood that came from her split lip._

_ "Get up and try again." Rowan sent a hot glare at Mihawk as he stood expressionless in front of her. Rowan did as ordered. Her entire body was shaking from the constant work out she was being forced through. "Come Rowan. You can't expect luck to get you through everything._"

Rowan stared into the chocolate eyes of her opponent. Raising up from her defensive position, ignoring the throbbing pain from the cut in her leg, Rowan's nose tilted towards the sky and her eyes narrowed slightly. It was hard to look dignified with blood covering a good portion of her chin and lips.

"I have no reason to listen to a fool that cannot even hold a sword properly." Mr. Saint Patrick's spine straightened. "You are an insult to any aspiring swordsman." Rowan ignored the flash of green that popped her into her mind. "I figured you out, Mr. Saint Patrick. Your Devil Fruit power is Luck isn't it?" Saint Patrick, snorted softly before jetting out a hip.

"And how is knowing that going to help you? No matter how strong you are, if you aren't lucky enough to land a hit then you're going to get nowhere. I've already brought your luck down substantially. One more hit and you just might end up killing yourself." Rowan felt the cool confidence of being right fill her to the brim. Holding up a hand, Rowan began to check off words with each finger, starting with her pinkie and going to her thumb.

"Natural skill, training, determination, experience, luck; these five things make a person strong and give them the advantage in a fight." Rowan put all her fingers down but her pinkie. "Did that belly dragger tell you anything about me? Probably not," she sighed as if Crocodile had made some obviously fatal mistake. "I am a Clodagh born and breed. I was _born_ with natural skill when it comes to the world of fighting." Rowan's eyelids dropped lightly. Giving the man a once over Rowan tilted her nose into the air as if coming to the decision that the man before her was nothing of significant. "Do you even know what a Clodagh is?"

Saint Patrick was beginning to appear upset. His tan cheeks were beginning to turn red. Barring his straight and very white teeth, Saint Patrick snarled out,

"A screw up clan that wasn't even lucky enough to have loyal members!" Rowan paused for a moment. A furious rage burst up from her stomach but Rowan forced it deep down and locked it away tight.

"We are born warriors," Rowan explained as if he hadn't even spoken. "We have threaded our way through history by spilling the blood of our enemies. Even from a young age, we are exceptional strong and with enough…selective breeding," Rowan stretched without being able to think of a better phrase, "Our children are masters of war." The redhead female lifted her ring finger and held it out for Saint Patrick.

"Training. From a young age my people are trained for war. It is the only way to make sure they understand their strength and get out their massive energy. We strengthen ourselves, building our bodies, to something most wouldn't understand." Rowan took off her purple cloak and allowed it to fall to the sandy earth. Her hard muscles flexed with each motion she made. Compared to Saint Patrick, Rowan's arms were of massive proportions with their well-defined muscles. Her abdominal muscles were cut clear as if telling Saint Patrick themselves how hard it had been to gain the muscles there.

Rowan held up her middle finger to stand beside the others.

"Determination." Rowan's eyes turned hard and judgmental. "You and yours mock Vivi and her people and the love for their island. I do _not_ appreciate that. Something else about Clodagh that is vital to know is we do not, under any circumstances, stand by as our friends are hurt. When you make a friend out of a Clodagh, you make a friend for life. A friend that will gladly move mountains if that is their dream." Rowan forced all the hatred she had felt before into a single glare. Saint Patrick took a hurried step back. "You will not lay a single hand on Vivi's precious home! I will not stand for it! Even if I should die I will make sure that none of Baroque Works succeeds in destroying Alabasta!"

Rowan pulled back her anger, and replaced it once more with her cool confidence. Holding up her pointer finger, Rowan continued on as if she hadn't just yelled.

"Experience. 18 years I have sailed the seas, fighting my way out of more battles than you will see in your entire life. I have put my skills up against monsters of the sea while at their greatest; while you, Saint, have only ever fought people at their worst." Rowan lowered her hand, her fingers going lax. The woman released one of her brass knuckles and twirled the item on her thumb finger.

"All you have is luck, Saint Patrick, while I have four of the five necessary traits for fighting. Come on," Rowan flung the iron knuckles into the air before catching the base and sliding back into her fighting stance. Her calf throbbed. "I'll end this in one punch."

"You and your crewmembers are going to die and Alabasta is going to be destroyed." Saint Patrick rushed Rowan. Concentrating hard, Rowan saw that he hadn't gained any speed.

"One hit," she said, her voice barely over a whisper.


	34. Chapter 34: Tick Tock

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Tick-Tock**

"You aren't that lucky!" Saint Patrick shouted, blade tilted down as he rushed forward. Instead of trying to dodge the finely dressed man, Rowan surged forward. She dived under his thrust, his blade nicking her cheek and ear. Rowan's body bent at her knees prepared to knock the man out with an upper cut. The muscles around the cut on her leg clenched harshly. Rowan cursed loudly as her leg gave out from underneath her.

She felt the snap as she landed on her satchel of bombs.

She honestly didn't expect to be that unlucky. It was beyond her thought of recognition; impossible in her mind even. Landing on her hip, Rowan's entire side erupted. The few impact bombs she had stuffed in the band of her pants went off in a fiery explosion. Rowan couldn't hold back the scream. The explosion sent her body flying into the air. Her consciousness was shattered and she was unable to pull off a successful landing. She hit the ground on her now raw side, sending her conscious spiraling again. Rowan remanded lying on the hot ground with her eyes wide and entire body bursting with pain.

'_How…_' Rowan gasped, gagging on the blood that was beginning to build up in her throat.

"Looks like luck _is _the most important trait on a battlefield." Rowan stared up at Saint Patrick as he stood above her with his katana raised. "I win." Rowan threw herself to the side as the man brought his blade down in a slice. Her entire body erupted in a fiery explosion once more, each and every nerve in her body screaming at her to stop moving. Rowan rolled over on to her arms and knees. Her body shook with the effort she was forced to put into pushing herself up. Her knees gave out, sending her face first into the dirt.

'_Vivi…_'

It started out slowly. She could feel it with each pulse of her heart while watching Saint Patrick walk to her. She could feel her blood pounding in her ears. It was a strange feeling. Like a sticky substance trying to force its ways through her body. Rowan could feel strength returning with each heartbeat. Her body still throbbed painfully. Fighting through the pain, Rowan clenched her teeth and forced herself on to her knees alone. Placing her hands on her bent knees, Rowan shoved herself up to her feet. Her entire body shook with the exertion of standing.

"This is it! I'm done playing around with you." Rowan coughed out a wad of blood which splattered on the sandy ground. Rowan focused on breathing. Her body felt…weird. She was growing insanely tired.

'_Vivi…_'

Saint Patrick was only a couple of feet away from Rowan. The man brandished his weapon, the point focused on Rowan.

"Die."

Rowan's body bent with the attack, the blade slicing through her stomach. The blood was quick to flow from Rowan's mouth as she coughed over the blade.

'_…I don't…fell it,_' Rowan realized, staring down at the blade coming from her stomach. In fact, standing as she did now, she realized most of the pain in her body was disappearing. '_Shock?_' she wondered silently. Her eyes finally registered the fact that the blade in her stomach was almost a perfect match to Mochi's scar. Rowan looked back up into Saint Patrick's face. He was so close now that the blade was in.

"One…hit," Rowan managed to spit out. Saint Patrick pulled back slightly.

"What—?" Rowan's arm flew out as quickly as she could manage and grasped the front of Mr. Saint Patrick's kimono. The man started a second time, his eyes going wide as he stared at the hand in front of him.

"I won't fall…to…the likes…of you," Rowan snarled. "Your luck…ran out…" Rowan pulled her fist tight against her hip. "**PHANTOM—**"

"What can you do in the state you're in?" Saint Patrick yelled. Rowan glared in to his face and mustering up all the energy she was finding her in veins, threw her fist back.

"**PUNCH!**"

Rowan stood behind Saint Patrick who continued to stare down at where she had been.

"One punch."

"You didn't—" Saint Patrick's scream was cut off as his body crumbled in on itself.

"No…you're just…to slow to see…" Rowan barely flinched as the force of her punch sent Saint Patrick flying past. His body flew through the air and crashed through a building. Rowan watched with a satisfied smirk when the building fell in on him. "I…won…"

Rowan allowed the blissful darkness to swarm her conscious.

* * *

><p>One by one Rowan's senses registered in her throbbing brain. First the massive amount of pain in her side followed by the thick taste of sand in her mouth. The roar of battle around her was drowned out by the voice shouting her name. Blinking the layer of grime out of her eyes, Rowan looked up at the panicked Nami with her eyes rolling in their sockets and unable to focus. A sandstorm had blocked out the sky and sun.<p>

"Rowan!" she heard through the thick cotton that had somehow gotten in to her ears. Rowan blinked, twice, hard and fast. She barely saw the top of Chopper's head down by her side. "How is she?"

"I think her hip is fractured! And she's lost a lot of blood!" Rowan pushed herself forward, not really hearing Chopper yelling at her to stay down. Rowan rubbed at her face tiredly. Her body felt like lead but she wasn't feeling the intense pain she had been. She did feel something wrong with her hip; it was like trying to turn a doorknob but missing the knob. "Look at me, Rowan!" Rowan did as ordered. Chopper opened her eyes with his little hooves. "Her pupils are dilated. Rowan! Stop breathing so hard!" Rowan slowed her breathing having not even realized she had been all but panting.

Rowan ignored the continued squabbling of the two beside her and pushed herself up onto her feet. She could still make out the top of Saint Patrick's head among the rubble.

"Rowan, your hip—!"

"I don't feel pain," Rowan responded with a quick shake of her head. A frown covered her lips when she felt the itch of the new bandages wrapped tight around her stomach. Rowan's frowned deepened. Her entire body felt strange. Like everything was on overdrive. Rowan looked back to the others. They were both covered in heavy bandages and newly formed bruises. "You won?" she asked before spitting out a clod of blood.

"Fine!" Nami shouted without answering Rowan's question. "If you're going to be a stupid macho-woman then help us!" Rowan stared into Nami's face. She hadn't noticed how terrified the girl looked until now. "Crocodile set up a bomb! It's going to wipe out the city!" Like the snap of a rubber band Rowan felt her entire body course with energy.

"Where?"

"We don't know! And we only have ten minutes to find it!" Rowan was running with the others before her mind really caught up. Her body was doing what she needed while her mind was going along for the ride. "Can't you sniff it out Chopper?" Nami shouted from her position in front of Rowan. Chopper was running besides Rowan, his eyes constantly going back to her.

"This whole city smells like gunpowder!" Rowan's mind was struggling with what was going on but it was keeping up.

"Then, what if you sniff out someone who smells like he's about to set off a bomb that's aimed at the center of a square?"

"What kind of smell is that?" Chopper shouted.

"I don't know! Just do your best!" Rowan's body slowed to a stop when her mind began on a track of realization. Chopper called out to Nami who turned on Rowan quick.

"We don't have time for this Rowan—"

"A bomb…" the boatswain mumbled her eyes burning holes into the ground. "…a bomb that can wipe out an entire city…" Rowan looked up at the two. Nami was staring in pure aggravation while Chopper was watching her with interest. "A bomb like that would have to be huge. It would be visible…unless…" Rowan spun around to look at the center of the city.

Through the whirl of sand and chaos that was the sky, Rowan watched a red flare shoot high into the sky.

"That's Usopp's signal! They found it!" Nami shouted and rushed forward. Rowan was right behind her. The group of three ran all the way back into the center of town, towards the red spark. Rowan saw Usopp and Vivi through a the sandstorm.

"There they are!" Nami shouted.

"Nami! Chopper! Rowan!" Vivi cried out.

"Did you find the bomber?"

"Not yet! But I know I'm right! They must've calculated all this dust and smoke into their plan!" Vivi shouted over the roar of battle. Rowan made it to Vivi's side and stopped running. "So it has to be a place they can still take aim from! A big place that isn't visible from the sky! I can't think of anywhere else it could be. It was right under our noses this whole time! The bomber has to be in the clock tower!" Vivi's finger flew high as she pointed the single digit at the tall, tall building besides them. The sandstorm that had blocked out the sun and sky whirled around the top of the building, barely blocking out the moving hands of the clock.

"The clock tower?" Nami repeated.

"I see! You'd have a good shot at the square from there!" Vivi nodded but her eyes were to the sky. Rowan lifted her head up to look as well. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary beside the storm.

"But Vivi! How are we supposed to get up there in under a minute?" Nami cried.

"I'd hoped that Pell might—"

"Pell?" Rowan questioned but received no answer.

"Well we just gotta use the stairs! Where is the entrance?" Usopp rushed.

"_Hey!_" a voice echoed down to the group. All heads rose to look at the waving fool who hung out of a window beneath the clock tower. "Nami-san! Rowan-sweet! Vivi-chan!" Sanji called out in a sweet gush.

"What are you doing up there?"

"I found your note beside the smoke beacon you left. It said clock tower so I climbed up here. What do you want me to do? Where's the bomber?" Rowan squinted her eyes through the hail of dust as she saw more movement at the base of the tower. There was a strangely familiar flash of green from the newcomer.

"Go up! Up the stairs! And pulverize them!" Usopp shouted.

"Hey! I've been looking for you guys!" Zolo remarked as if it where any other situation but a life-threatening one.

"_Zolo too?_"

"What are you doing there?" Zolo demanded.

"That's our line!"

"Well the Marines said 'go north, go north,' so I just climbed up here."

"_North and up are two different things!_ Never mind! Just climb up to the top!"

"It won't work," Vivi shook her head. "Neither of them can enter the clock tower from where they are. The only access to the tower is through a stairway located at the far corner on the first floor."

"But Zolo could easily smash through the walls—"

"But that might trigger the explosion!" Vivi shook her head hard before blitzing forward towards the door. "We have no choice! We'll have to take the stairs!"

"What Vivi!" Nami called while coming out from her small silence. "I have an idea!" Rowan looked away from the group and up to the tower. Her brows furrowed together as she watched the large clock in the tower swing open.

"What…"

"It's the bombers," Rowan concluded the obvious. The roar of battle behind her almost drowned out Rowan's conclusion.

"We need to move!" Nami shouted, before beginning to force the group into a strange arrangement. Rowan and Vivi were forced onto Chopper's back, who had shifted into a normal looking reindeer, while Usopp was forced into a bent down position and Chopper climbed upon the sharpshooter's back. Rowan was highly confused by their current predicament but Nami was insistent that she knew what she was doing.

"Nami! What are you trying to do?" Usopp screamed, unable to go along like Rowan and Vivi. "We're out of time! If this doesn't work we're done!"

"I know that! Now shut up and stand still! I'm trying to think!"

"Stand still like this? I don't get what you're doing! Just tell me your plan!" Usopp cried. Nami brandished a long blue pipe while shouting,

"You'll see in a second! Ready?" Rowan and Vivi nodded along with their trusty reindeer. "The climate is typhoon!" Nami stuck one of the blue pipes at the top of the long stick before thrusting the pipe forward. "**CYCLONE TEMPO!**" The pipe at the top flew off with a loud whirl wind.

"Hey! The Cyclone Tempo is meant for parties! It's just for fun!" Rowan gripped Vivi tight to her chest before snatching Chopper's horns. The pipe shot underneath Usopp and with a loud 'whooshing' noise the three on top and the man himself were sent flying into the air. Usopp's scream was loud.

"Chopper, go to Sanji! Jump!" Nami screamed from the ground.

"That's the plan? We're supposed to jump all the way to the top?"

"Sanji! You know what to do, right? There's no time left!"

"I think so!" Sanji called back down. "Okay! I guess there's no choice!" Rowan felt Chopper's muscles tighten beneath her before the little reindeer sprang off of Usopp's body and launched himself higher.

"We don't have time to think about this! C'mon, Chopper!"

"Hand on tight, you two!" Rowan and the others passed Sanji as he jumped out of the window.

"Get on my leg!" Chopper's tough hooves landed on the man's leg as ordered. With one, solid, good kick the group was flying high with a new rush of gravity defying power. Zolo was still too far away.

"Grab tight, Vivi," Rowan ordered while shifting. Standing on the reindeer's back Rowan eased backwards before dropping. Her hands tightened around Chopper's hind legs. "Keep focused, Chopper!" she ordered before using the momentum Sanji had given them and began to spin. She used the spinning motion to hurl Chopper even high and to the waiting Zolo.

Rowan plummeted. It was as she fell through the air that she saw two heads peek out of the clock tower's top. Rowan found her heart skipping a beat as she watched the two point strange guns at the raising Chopper and Vivi. Zolo was beneath them both, Chopper standing on the man's swords. Rowan cried out as her heart sunk to her stomach when the bullets hit Zolo. The man was able to get Chopper and Vivi out of the way however.

Rowan hit the ground and was knocked unconscious for a split second right after she saw Vivi land in the waiting clock tower.

There was no loud explosion or mass of heat. A silence fell over the Strawhats as they continued to stare up at where Vivi had disappeared and the two strangers up in the clock had fallen out due to the Princess. Rowan laid on the ground and stared. The war behind them was loud.

"Did it work?" Usopp was the first to speak. Zolo landed beside Rowan with a loud snap and a grunt.

"You still alive?" Sanji questioned.

"What about the bomb?" Zolo coughed out through a clot of blood. Chopper was by their side soon enough with a large goose egg on his forehead.

"What happened?" he asked around heavy panting.

"Something funny's going on up there," Zolo grumbled.

"Where's Vivi?" Rowan finally shoved herself up. She hadn't felt the majority of the impact but she was beginning to feel her energy wash away. Vivi's head appeared over the rim of the clock tower.

"The bomb is on a timer! It's going to explode anyway!" Vivi screamed thought it sounded barely over a whisper to those on the ground. Rowan's head fell back in exhaustion.

"Wiley croc!" Rowan cursed, shoving her head into her hands and pulling at her hair beneath the beanie.

"_What?_" the others screamed.

"Can see any wires?" Rowan howled up before falling into a coughing fit. Vivi's head disappeared for a moment before she came back and answered,

"No!"

"Can you get inside of it? Do you see any screws or—"

"There's only a timer!" Rowan cursed fiercely this time round. Had she been the one up there she might have been able to get past the bomb's exterior and cancel the timer. But down on the ground, her hip beginning to feel like it was on fire and her entire back becoming stiff from the fall, she would never make it to the top.

"Crap! It's not fair! We stopped the bomber but the bomb—" Sanji seethed.

"It's on a timer?" Chopper whimpered.

"It'll destroy the whole city, all the people and us!" Zolo cried out before coughing up blood again.

"What'll we do? Was all our sweat and blood for nothing?" Rowan forced herself up to her feet with great resistance.

"_Crocodile!_" Rowan heard Vivi scream in such a way it sent shivers down her spine. Rowan looked up to the clock tower just in time to watch the largest bird she had ever seen land on the lip of the clock and shift into a human.

"Did you see that just now?"  
>"He's a Devil Fruit user! Is he part of Baroque Works?" Rowan snapped while preparing to run to Vivi's aid. Zolo quickly gripped her wrist and stopped her.<p>

"No. She knows him." The group said nothing. They just watched as the bird man reappeared; but this time, clasped tight in his mighty claws, was a large black bomb.

"What is he…" Rowan's jaw fell further and further as she watched the man take the bomb high up into the air and disappeared into the sandstorm above.

It was like a star's death when the bomb went off. The storm exploded from within and was sent whirling away. Rowan had to look to the ground so the light didn't damage her eyes. The sound of war stopped behind the group causing Usopp to look.

"Hey guys…" he whispered forcing them all to look. Like the dead rising again, the rebels and soldiers stood from where they had been forced to the ground from the explosion. With a mighty roar the two sides clashed.

"Stop fighting!" Vivi's voice floated down to Rowan's ears. "Stop fighting! Stop fighting! _Stop fighting!_" Her words feel on deaf ears.

"Hey! Don't just stand there!" Nami suddenly turned around with a scream. The orangette pushed the boys towards the rebels and soldiers. "Hit them! Kick them! Do whatever you have to do to stop them from fighting! C'mon hurry!" the woman cried through held back tears. "Move it! We have to save as many people as possible!" Rowan didn't need to be told twice. Turning around she advanced on the fighters. Grabbing any and all who were within her reach, Rowan bashed heads, broke knees and forced many into unconsciousness be they Rebel or one of the Royal Army. The others were quick to follow Rowan's wake; Sanji lashing out with kicks, Zolo his bare hands and Chopper with his very own teeth.

"Hey! Look over there!" Sanji's voice came to Rowan over the whirl of wind. Rowan slammed a man's head into the ground, sending him into a world of darkness, before looking up to Sanji. She followed his pointed finger and felt such a relief that her entire heart about burst with joy.

Flying through the sky, projected by an unidentifiable force, was non-other than the infamous Crocodile, One of the Seven Warlords of the Sea.

"_Luffy won!_" rang up from the Strawhat Pirates like a war cry of their very own.

"_Stop fighting!_"

It came softly at first. Weak and few in the beginning, Rowan almost missed it. Brows furrowing, Rowan forgot the fighting behind her and lifted out a hand. She watched the sand and blood covered palm. It barely hit her ring finger. Another smashed against the middle of her palm. She felt them on the top of her head. Rowan breathed in a deep, lung expanding breath. She could taste it.

"Rain," Rowan barely choked out with a cracked chuckle. Turning to those around her, she smiled. Her lips went from ear to ear, her eyes turning into little crescent shapes. Rowan giggled softly and turned her face to the cloud covered sky above. "It's raining."

"Vivi's voice…reached them," Nami whispered. Rowan turned away from the cool drops of water. The crowd of warriors had ceased their fighting and now stood, looking towards the clock tower.

"Princess?"

"Vivi?"

"It's Sir Crocodile! What happened to him?" someone shouted from within the crowd.

"_Sir _Crocodile?" Usopp snarled, preparing to lash out with all his self-righteous anger. Rowan was happy that Sanji grabbed hold of the man. She really had no energy left. "Do you know what that jerk did to this Kingdom? Lemme tell you—"

"Hold on!"

Rowan coughed out a splat of blood which quickly mixed with the rain. Like the rain soaking into the dirt, Rowan felt her energy slip out of her body. Darkness flickered around the edges of her vision. Her shoulders slumped heavily. Her heart was painful with each contraction.

She barely registered the others screaming for her.

Her entire world had already gone blank.

* * *

><p><em>His smile was like a piece of chocolate on her tongue; a drizzle of honey in her milk. Sun colored skin with just the right amount of flush was stretched over a frame of wiry arms and to long legs. Lips that tasted of salt and as addictive as sugar. His arms were as warm as the sun when wrapped around her shoulders and just as protective. His brown locks were colored so plainly but to her they were a unique color all on their own. His black eyes were polished onyx. <em>

_ His smile was forced upside down into a hideous scream; a thick poison in her drink. Skin so pale it replicated death itself and dashed with flickers of white. His lips were stiff and lifeless; cold against her own. His arms were deadweight around her shoulders, his body absorbing her heat and harming every part it touched. His brown locks were limp against his forehead, soaked in a tangible sweat that stuck in her nose. His black eyes were empty; as lifeless as empty space and just as cold. _

_ Her hands were pressed against the single part of warmth on his body. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and causing her skin to itch. A red so red that it was the very definition of the color seeped past her fingers while being pumped out of his body by the very organ that demanded he live; her fingers were nothing against his heart. _

_ "You have to remain alone." _

The scream was clogged in her throat and refused to let her breath. Tears streamed down her face in a torrent. Her chest was tight, restricted as it squeezed her heart in its powerful grip. Green eyes rolled in their sockets, searching for something that didn't understand. Her breathing was rampant. Those olive green eyes rocketed to her hands. They were bandaged thickly but there was no sign of blood.

Rowan choked on a sob and looked around the room, her heart still galloping. Familiar faces were snoring on pillows, bandaged limps thrown about uncaringly. None had awoken to Rowan's silent screaming. Rowan tossed her blanket from her body and clamored to a window. Rain pelleted against the glass. Clouds were blocking on the moon.

The tears came in thick waves. And with the tears came the snot and red. But the stress and sadness did not leave with the tears. It continued to rot away on her soul, leaching away a happiness she should have felt in a room full of friends. The terror and sorrow turned her feelings of safety into a gnarled twist of pain that left her soul a bare piece of flesh with a hundred and one wounds.

That night the rain had nothing on Rowan's tears.

* * *

><p>The King of Alabasta still appeared the same to Rowan as he had when she was barely above his knee in height. His wrinkled face was tanned like the majority of those in Alabasta while his hair was long and curled. A proud forehead was the beginning of a rectangular shaped skull before it ended in a rectangular goatee. His robes were fine but didn't boast of his wealth and power; something Rowan absolutely loved about him.<p>

"Thank you, Rowan," Nefertari Cobra said to Rowan as they both looked out one of the glass windows. His hands were clasped behind his back while his smiling eyes looked down upon the bustling people. Many of the people were thriving to rebuild Alubarna after the destruction of the war. The fighting had damaged more than one building, especially the cannon fire. Three days had passed since the war had been waged. It had been only a few hours since Rowan's night of horror. She had been the second to last to awaken out of the Strawhats.

"Vivi is a dear friend of mine and has been since the day we met. Just because we haven't seen each other doesn't mean I wouldn't do what I could for her." Rowan didn't look at Cobra. She simply watched the citizens, arms crossed over her shoulder. She ignored the tight pull of stitches and bandages as she moved.

"It's true then," Cobra chuckled with a shake of his head and a gentle smile. Rowan spared the man a look out of the corner of her eye.

"Hmm?" she questioned lightly.

"That a Clodagh can change the path of war._ When they hear our cry; The war has ceased; For a Clodagh can change thy destiny._" Rowan couldn't stop her snort of laughter.

"I haven't heard that song in forever," she chuckled lowly. Rowan leaned against the side of the windowsill. Her side was still slightly tender but her wounds had all but healed completely while she was in her coma of sleep. Rowan felt her mouth dry slightly and her heart pound. She cracked her knuckles before letting out a heavy sigh. "My I ask a favor?"

"Of course!"

"I wish to stay here for a short while longer."

"Of course! You and the others—" Rowan cut the man off with a shake of her head.

"No, not the others; just me." Cobra looked highly confused but said nothing. He simply crossed his arms over his chest. "I want to stay here after the others have left."

"You're not going on with them?" he finally asked after a moment in a slow way. Rowan shook her head no, her eyes still following the citizens. She felt Cobra's eyes burn into her as he simply looking at her. "…what happened Rowan?" Rowan straightened up completely, her spine tight before looking at the King. "Your family—" Rowan pinned the man's words to his tongue with a glance.

"I told your daughter and I will tell you now; leave the past in the past." The woman gave a sharp node of her head. She didn't look back as she started out of the room; it was only Cobra calling after her that forced her to halt.

"The Strawhats—"

"If you will still have me for a while longer, I would like to stay here after the others leave. " A sudden thought caused Rowan to look over her shoulder. "And please, don't tell the others."

"They don't know?"

"Not yet."

* * *

><p>Zolo stretched his arm high above his head, pulling at his elbow with his other arm. He felt the satisfying stretch in his muscles and tug at his stitches. His freshly cleaned skin felt wonderful under the clean robe he had been given. While baths weren't his thing, after all he prided himself on taking a shower only once a week, the palace's bath had been a most welcome thing. He finally felt as if he didn't have a layer of sand permanently attached to his skin.<p>

The halls of the palace were all but empty except for the occasional guard that roamed the hall on patrol. The guards all nodded their heads in acknowledgement to which Zolo would return the greeting with a node of his own. The moon peered in through the windows, watching Zolo as he wondered aimlessly through the halls. He was to restless to sleep like the others were.

"_We are born from Fire_

_And forged by Steel_

_Strengthen by the sea we sail_

_We sailed the seas_

_We roamed the world_

_We found our home made of mother's earth_

_Sweet Dublin Isle, ho!"_

Zolo's head lifted at the song. His ears perked, the man looked around for any sign of a drunken man. The voice was most definitely slurred. Not interested to be confronted by a drunk, but wanting to make sure there were no wondering intruders, Zolo followed the song.

"_Beware our sword_

_Beware our mace_

_Born from blood that we embrace _

_When they hear our cry_

_The war has ceased_

_For a Clodagh can change thy destiny"_

Zolo started at the name.

'_Rowan?_' he wondered, becoming much more interested and speeding up his walk. The man was able to follow the voice to an open balcony. Leaning heavily against the rail, slumped none other than the redheaded boatswain herself. Draped in a new purple robe, and her hair wet from a private bath, the woman clutched a bottle of something close to her chest.

"_Through the sea, and through the storms_

_Our sails are tight and prepared for flight _

_Now hear my mighty battle roar_

_Born from Murchu_

_We carved our blade_

_We brought the mountains down with haste_

_For none can stand before our siege_

_When we set forth to victory_

_When you hear our cry_

_And see our sign_

_You had better run, you had better hide_

_For we of Clodagh have no mercy_

_For those we consider thy enemies_

_Our home is on the mighty seas_

_Sweet Dublin Isle, we are family_

_We thrive in the mountains_

_We ride on the tide_

_Beware the Clodagh_

_Beware the breed_

_For we are coming_

_And we conquer all we see"_

Rowan slung her head back and chugged deeply from the bottle. She pulled it from her lips with a wet pop and slumping back against the railing of the balcony. Zolo correctly assumed that the woman was drunk. Her slurred words and wobbly stance were a dead giveaway but also the fact that she didn't realize he was watching her. Deciding it best not to sneak up on the drunk woman, Zolo called out to her.

Hazy green eyes turned to him, widened with what Zolo assumed to be surprise. When a smile that broke from ear to ear covered the woman's face, Zolo felt the need to flee. Her cheeks were flushed a bright red that matched her hair perfectly.

"Zo-Zo!" she called out merrily. Rowan struggled to push herself up from the railing but succeeded in part. She instantly fell back against the railing. Her back hit the railing hard before she fall on to her butt. The woman let out a carefree laugh, her head thrown back with the motion. Still smiling drunkenly, the woman motioned at Zolo with her bottle. "Zo-Zo! Ya snuck up on me!" she chimed with a giggle.

Zolo's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

Rowan went to chug the rest of her drink; nothing came out but a drop. Her smile was instantly wiped from her face. Shaking the bottle upside down, Rowan tilted her head to the side. Zolo started when she fell over.

"Oops!" she giggled. Not moving from the ground Rowan motioned the bottle at Zolo. "'sall gone! I musta drank it all _up_!" she popped the 'p'. Rowan giggled again, rolling around on the marble floor. The woman proceeded to look around the balcony as if someone else could be there. When her hazed eyes found no one, the woman cupped a hand around her mouth and tried to whisper, "'s me fifth bottle!" And as if that was the greatest joke Rowan had ever heard the woman squealed with laughter.

"You're drunk," Zolo couldn't help but state aloud. Rowan stopped laughing in order to stare up at the man still in the doorway. She appeared as if she had suddenly realized he was there, her face falling in to a confused expression. She looked as if she were trying to figure out a difficult math problem. Rowan puckered out her lips in a pout.

"Why ya all da way up dere?" she demanded. Zolo raised an arched brow. "Zo-Zo!" she whined loudly. "Yer not supposed ta stand when I'm sittin'! 'S not right!" Zolo rolled his eyes when she rolled her 'r'.

"We need to get you to bed you drunk." Rowan looked absolutely offended.

"Ya can't—" she emphasized the 't', "—tell _me_ what ta do!" Zolo simply walked forward and bent down to grab her arm. She reeked of booze. Rowan reached out and grabbed the front of his green _haramaki _sash. Appearing confused again, the woman looked up into Zolo's face as he pulled her to her feet. Her head tilted to the side and Zolo felt her weight shift. His arms wrapped tightly around her and kept her on her feet. Rowan looked up into his face hard. She even squinted her eyes. He felt her other hand tighten on his dark robe.

And before Zolo knew what was happening, Rowan's lips were pressed flush against his own.

Zolo felt his cheeks blaze along with his stomach. Rowan's lips felt chapped and rough against his own. Before he could begin to enjoy the kiss, the woman pulled back and continued to look confused.

"Why didn't ya kiss back, Seb?"

Zolo felt the heat from his cheeks rush down to the bottomless pit that had just formed in his stomach. Like a volcano, a boiling, blistering anger erupted from that pit and poured through his veins like wildfire. Wanting nothing more than to push the drunk woman away, Zolo fought with his rage and bit out through clenched teeth,

"I'm not Seb. I'm Zolo."

Zolo's anger pulled back like the tide when Rowan suddenly made the saddest expression he had ever seen on her face. The normally hard skinned, sarcastic woman was gone to be replaced by a wide-eyed, open mouthed child that looked seconds away from crying. Rowan's knees buckled, sending Zolo to the ground in his heist not to drop her. Her hands were still fixed tightly to his outfit. Rowan looked off into the dark town.

"That's right," she whispered, voice still slurred. "Seb died, didn't he?" Zolo's heart stung at the woman's voice. It was so…hopeless. Unable to stay furious, Zolo simply watched the woman. Her eyes were half open while her mouth continued to hang open in a little 'o'. Zolo would have thought about kissing the chapped lips again if '_Seb'_ wasn't stuck in his head. Who was this man anyway?

It was when the first tear fell that Zolo really did feel like an ass. Not many followed the first, and they were slow in coming, but Zolo felt each one as if a stab to the heart. Reaching up with a clumsy hand, the swordsman wiped the drops away from her tanned cheek. This close up to her face, Zolo could see light freckles powder across her cheeks and nose. They were almost invisible against the tanned skin.

"I'm scared, Seb," Rowan whispered. Zolo actually tasted blood he bit his tongue so hard. Focusing on the pain the man tried his hardest not to dig his thumb into her cheek bone. "I'm scared they're gonna die." Zolo's dark eyes burned into Rowan's face but she wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Who, Rowan?" he finally probed, his voice sounding like gravel.

"My new friends," she answered, her voice as soft as butterfly wings. Her fingers dug deeper into his clothes. He could feel her shaking lightly. The tears had stopped. Zolo almost wished they'd come back. It was better than the emptiness he saw in her eye snow. "He's gonna kill 'em. Just like he did to ye. And it'll be all my fault. Again." Rowan felt heavy in Zolo's arms. Her entire body slumped forward, her small forehead resting on his neck. Her breath was warm against his collarbone. "I know I need ta leave 'em," she whispered, causing Zolo to stiffen fiercely. "I know I need ta get away. As far away as my legs can take me. I need ta disappear again. But…" Rowan's actually choked on a sob as she brought her face back and looked into Zolo's. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and a little snot was beginning to run down from her nose. "I don't wanna!" she cried out, sounding like a little child. "I don't wanna be alone again! I don't wanna disappear! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" The tears over spilled from the woman's eyes, her chest jumping as she choked in a breath of air. "I wanna stay with 'em! I wanna go with them on adventures just like daddy did! I wanna wake up and have someone near me! I wanna play with 'em and laugh with 'em! I wanna stay!" she wailed.

Zolo's arms encased the woman tight, pulling her hard against his chest. It was the only thing he knew to do as Rowan sobbed. It wasn't pretty. Snot was wiped on his robe as her nails dug into his skin and tears irritated the flesh on his neck. Her shoulders shook and she sounded like a dying cow with her choked sobs and shaky breaths. The smell of beer clogged his nose.

"You can stay," he told her firmly, refusing to let her go for a second. The woman pulled in a strangled breath before accusing,

"Ya said that 'afore!" Rowan pulled back and stared reproachfully into his face. "Ya said 'dat and then ya went and got yerself killed! I saw it! I saw ya bleed all over da place!" Rowan hiccupped loudly. Her tears had made her eyes red and her cheeks even more flushed. "Yer a liar!"

Zolo pinned Rowan's stare down with the most forceful glare he could master. Making sure he had her complete and total attention the man said,

"I promise." And kissed her hard. His hand disappeared into the wet locks of her copper colored hair and pushed her lips hard into his own. Shoving all his pent up anger into the kiss, Zolo made damn well sure that the woman knew he meant what he said and anyone who denied it be damned. When his lungs screamed for air, Zolo pulled back. Rowan's lips were slightly swollen and had turned a painful looking red.

"Zolo?" she mumbled groggily right before her head slung forward and she was out cold. A loud snore ripped from her throat, vibrating his ribs.

* * *

><p>The loud explosion shook the entire bed. Rowan's heart charged up into her throat as she leapt from her hammock. Her entire mind exploded in a mass of pain while the light from the porthole felt like needles in her eyes. Rowan groaned on the floor, burying her eyes into her palms. It took another quake of her surroundings for Rowan to force herself to remove her hands.<p>

'_I'm back on the Merry Go,_' she realized with a large amount of surprise. '_How did I…_?' Rowan groaned. Her head felt as if it was trying to split itself from the inside out. The red headed woman forced herself up and to her feet. It was with a great struggle that Rowan pulled on a purple shirt and a pair of pants. The world spun dramatically but Rowan climbed up to the main deck none the less. The second she was standing she was instantly diving to her stomach in order to dodge a giant spear like object propelled towards her head.

"About time you woke up!" Nami screamed. Rowan gathered herself up in time to watch Luffy use his rubber ability to launch his foot and kick a spear like object away from Merry Go's hull. Rowan ran to the side of the ship and felt her already queasy stomach plummet.

They were surrounded by Marines.

"What the—"

"Next time you decided to drink, make sure you're functional the next morning!" Nami screeched again from the lounge door.

"This ain't no joke!" Rowan wheeled around and stared slack jawed at none other than Mr. 2 who had made himself at home on the railing. Rowan pointed a finger at the man, unable to think past the fuzz that had taken residence in her mind.

"He's on our side!" Sanji shouted while running past Rowan. The Merry Go shook as another round of spears slammed into the side. Rowan shook her head hard and banished her stunned silence.

"Do something you guys!"

"They're putting holes in us faster than I can board them up!" Chopper yelped while coming up from the boy's room.

"It's hard enough protecting just one side!"

"We're out numbered eight to one!" Zolo snarled in agreement with Sanji. Finally getting a grasp of what was going on around her, and swearing to never partake in a drop of grog again, Rowan turned to the crew with a firm expression.

"Keep up filling in those holes, Chopper!" she ordered. "Sanji and Zolo, don't let any of those spears hit our sails. We're dead if they do! Luffy, kick the spears off course and into the water or above our ship! Better yet, smash them to bits if you can!" Rowan thundered across the deck, working hard on finding a way through the sudden baracade of Marines. It was the thunder of a cannon that had her squealing to a stop and watch a large whole in the Marines open up.

"Usopp, did you do that? _Wow!_" Luffy laughed.

"…yeah!" the sharpshooter quickly collected himself. "Just as I planned! That's what happens when you mess with Usopp!"

"Oh, carrot nose, you're fabulous! You did it! There's a gap in the formation to the south! We can sail right through the hole!"

"Mr. Bon Clay, bad news!" someone Rowan didn't know shouted from her deck. Vi snarled at the man as she rushed back to the

"What is it?"

"It's 'Black Cage'!" Mr. 2 let out a terrified scream.

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

"'Black Cage' Hina, the Marine Captain who's in charge of this region! She's bad news all right! We gotta get outta here quick!"

"Aye-Aye, Mr. 2 Bon Clay!" Mr. 2 jumped up onto the railing of the Merry Go his manner in absolute panic. "What are we doing?" he shouted when the crew didn't hustle in order to flee. "All we have to do is sail through that gap in their formation we're swan free! If we keep sailing this way, they'll sink us!"

"If you wanna go, go. We can't," Luffy explained with a light shrug. Rowan looked to her Captain with a bit of confusion. It didn't take her long to realize however, just what was going on.

Vivi was nowhere to be seen.

"_You can't?_"

"Hurry, Mr. Bon Clay! Let's get outta here!"

"We have to meet someone at noon at the East Port. We don't have time to sail around them. We have to go straight ahead."

"What? That's suicide! What's so important that you're going to sail to your deaths? Fine, through away your lives if you want!" Mr. 2 shouted harshly, turning on his heel and heading to his boat that was attached to the Merry.

"We're gonna pick up a friend," Luffy answered once more with a bright smile and without an obvious care in the world about the Marines. Rowan halted with the rest of the crew and watched Bon Clay stand firm on their railing.

"Now that I know the truth, I can't run away!" the man declared loudly to his crew. With a dramatic flair of his hand and cape the man shouted, "These people are risking their lives for a friend! How can we ever face ourselves if we abandoned them now? All right, everyone, listen carefully to what I have to say!"

Rowan shuddered uncontrollably as Mr. 2 began to plot. A man that was easily twice the size of Rowan threw on a purple shirt and slapped on a red wig. Mr. 2 slapped his face and changed into Luffy's exact copy. When other males dressed up as the Strawhats, it was under Rowan's direction that the Merry Go sped off to the East Port and Mr. 2 and his group of ragtag pirate hunters sped off on their ship. Rowan smirked as the Marines followed after the other ship.

"Three minutes," Nami's voice echoed across the suddenly silent ship. "Full speed ahead." Rowan was unable to look back at the others for she was stirring the ship, but she didn't need to see in order to know what was going on behind the ship. The hot stink of burning wood and the crack of a hull echoed across the ship.

"_We'll never, ever forget you guys!"_ Rowan heard the boys scream out.

"More Marines!" Nami called out, pulling the boys away. Rowan focused solely on getting the ship through the mass of Marine ships that continued to surround them. The boys fought against the Marines and won easily this round since they didn't have to worry about the spikes being launched at them.

"_I've been on an adventure,"_ Vivi's voice floated across the ocean and battle. Rowan's ears perked up at the sound of her friend's voice but her body remained focused on stirring the ship. "_It was a journey of hope across a sea of despair. I left Alabasta and set sail upon the vast, dark ocean. I visited unbelievably amazing places. I saw creatures I'd never imagined and landscapes out of a dream. At times the sound of the ocean waves was soothing, gently enveloping me and easing my cares. And other times it was harsh mocking me and playing on my fears. But in the darkness of the storm, I encountered a little ship. It gave me a push and said, 'Don't you see that light?'. That strange little ship never lost its way even in the dark. It would dance on the giant waves. It didn't resist the tugs of the tides, but sailed ahead through the roughest headwinds. And pointing forward it said 'Look, there's the light.' In time, historians will say it's just a legend. But for me, that was the truth. And…"_

Rowan broke out of the main room and out to the deck. The sails were filled with a little wind.

"Did you hear that speech? That was Vivi's voice," Luffy grunted from his spot on the railing, looking out towards the shore.

"It's the broadcast of the ceremony from Alubarna. She's not coming," Sanji countered.

"That was just somebody pretending to be Vivi!" Zolo looked out to the shore before shaking his head once.

"Let's go. It's past noon already."

"Vivi's coming! Let's drop anchor and go look for her! She's gotta be here!" Luffy shouted. Usopp came hurtling from the back of the ship, shouting,

"Marines!"

"How many ships are there?" the swordsman demanded.

"Set sail! Take the helm!" Rowan ordered to the crew.

"Give it up, Luffy. She's not coming. She can't just leave like that." Rowan went to Luffy's side and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Luffy looked up at her with a great big pout.

"We need to leave now or we'll become surrounded again. Hina won't let us go a second time I'm sure. If she could have, I know Vivi would join us. She's been away from her Kingdom for to long." Luffy's pout become ten times worse.

"_Guys!_" a voice came out to the ship forcing all heads to shot towards the bank. Vivi, dressed out in a magnificent dress, was waving dramatically from the bank with Karoo.

"_Vivi!_" was screamed right back at her, Luffy almost running Rowan over in his haste to turn the ship around.

"I told you she'd come!"

"We need to hurry!" Rowan ordered. "The Marine's will be here any minute." And Rowan's words were true. The large Marine boats could be easily spotted on the horizon, obviously headed towards the little Merry Go. Vivi's voice floated to the deck, but even Rowan could make out her words.

"What did she say?" Vivi fiddled around with something on Karoo's head just before her voice came echoing towards them like it had earlier through the large network of projectors throughout the island.

"_I can't go with you!" _Rowan and the rest of the crew fell into silence. Looking at the speck of girl on the rocks they listened in stunned and heartbroken silence as Vivi continued. "_Thank you for everything! I'd like to continue my adventures but when it comes down to it…I love this kingdom! So I can't go!" _Rowan let out a heavy sigh and crossed her arms over her chest. It was a reluctant but Rowan smiled at the girl.

Thoughts of how she shouldn't be on the Merry Go were forced deep within the back of her mind.

"_I…I'm going to stay here!_" There was a great choking noise before through a storm of tears Vivi screamed through the projector, "_But if we ever see each other again will you call me your shipmate?_" Luffy was up on the rail in an instant, prepared to scream out to the girl but Nami's hand cut him off quick.

"Don't say anything!" the navigator ordered hotly, pulling Luffy away from Vivi's figure. "The Marines are watching Vivi. If we give them proof that she's our friend, they'll brand her a criminal. Let's just quietly take our leave."

"But we can't just leave without a proper goodbye," Rowan remarked. Rowan was the first to begin to take off the bandage that encircled her left wrist. The others took her lead without question. Rowan ran her finger over the black 'x' that stood out on her tanned skin.

It had been a ploy; a ploy that was surprisingly Zolo's idea. When Mr. 2 had been their enemy, they had needed a way to separate themselves from Mr. 2. It hadn't been enough to have just one idea that Mr. 2 could have figured out. A second identification had been the only idea and it had been the best.

It was Luffy's idea for the 'x'.

Standing in between Chopper and Zolo, Rowan thrust her fist high into the air, the 'x' facing towards the figure of Vivi that was slowly getting smaller. Cannon fire caused large explosions of water to shot up around the ship.

"Set sail!" the Captain ordered.

"Aye-Aye!"

Alubarna was left in Merry Go's wake but never once was it or its people forgotten to those that were aboard the little carnival.


	35. Chapter 35: Archaeological Find

**Big shout out to .Blaze for being my beta! All of you give her a big thanks for saving you all from my mistakes!**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Archaeological Findings**

Her long fingers ran through her black hair before stopping at her neck and resting there. The sounds of cannon fire had finally ceased and the ship felt at ease as it sailed. Looking away from the book in front of her, Nico Robin pushed herself up from her seat at the navigator's desk.

'_I suppose it's time to inform the others of my presences_,' the woman chuckled softly. It was with soft footfall that the raven haired woman entered the storage room and then the middle deck. The deep rumble of the swordsman floated to Robin's ears as she walked out into the sunlight.

"Fine! Bawl your heads off!"

"Well, it's about time," Robin chuckled lightly. "I thought you'd never leave that oversized sandbox." Robin could honestly say the scream that filled the ship was expected. The instant reaction to go for their weapons was also expected.

"Here to avenge your comrades, eh? Well bring it on," the swordsman snarled, hand on his blade.

"What are you doing here?" the navigator screamed.

"What a babe!"

"_Enemy raid! Enemy raid!_" the long-nose screamed in to a megaphone he had seemingly pulled out of nowhere. Robin saw the Clodagh leap the railing of the top deck and land with a solid thud next to her. The little furry creature they were with screamed and tried to hide behind the mast.

"It's you! You're still alive?" the Captain asked with obvious surprise. Robin smiled at the weapons pointed at her. Reaching deep into her being Robin pulled for her Devil Fruit ability and allowed her to grow extra arms from the navigator and swordsman's side, which bashed their weapons away.

"How rude. Don't point those at me. I've told you that before." More arms sprang out of the deck floor and grasped the Clodagh's ankles, while more sprung out of her back and pulled her arms behind her. The look of sheer wrath in her green eyes made Robin flinch lightly. Robin walked away from the redheaded female and to the storage under the stairs. She had found it upon her second trip aboard the ship and new there was a seat within. Pulling out said seat, the woman folded it open.

"How long have you been on board?" the navigator demanded hotly.

"Oh, a while," Robin shrugged. "I was below deck reading a bit and took a shower. I borrowed these clothes. They're yours right?" It had been easy to tell the difference between the navigator and Clodagh's clothes. The clothes were a bit tight around her bosom and a bit short on her longer legs, but Robin had decided it would have gone smoother taking the smaller clothes than touching anything of the Clodagh. She already looked like she was about to kill her, there was no reason to anger her any more than she already had.

"How dare you, you Baroque Works witch!" the navigator screeched, stomping her feet and throwing her fists.

"Monkey D. Luffy." The Captain looked over with a clearly displeased expression. "You haven't forgotten what you did to me, have you?" Robin almost chuckled when the chef jumped on the rubber boy.

"Why you! What did you do to the beautiful woman, Luffy?"

"We don't want any trouble. Just get off the ship!" the sharpshooter whined from around the mast. Robin ignored them and sat down in the chair.

"Don't lie! I didn't do anything to you!" Luffy shouted. Robin tossed her arms around her head and sighed heavily. She felt it a bit necessarily to appear as unthreatening as possible with the Clodagh looking seconds from tearing her head off her shoulders.

"I suffered a great deal because of you. Now take responsibility." Robin watched as the blond haired 'Mr. Prince' smile as bright as the sun at her even while trying to strangle his captain.

"_Please leave. Or I'll call the Marines!_" Usopp whimpered through a megaphone. Robin almost laughed when she watched Clodagh smash the long nose's megaphone under her foot. Cracking into a million pieces, the boy cried out and hid even more behind the mast.

"What do you want anyways?" Strawhat huffed, nose crinkled in annoyance. Robin plopped her chin into her palm and smiled.

"I want to join your crew." The uproar from the crew was expected. "I wanted to die and you made me live," Robin continued even with all the glares burning in her general direction. "That's your crime. I have nowhere to go and nowhere to return to. So let me join your crew." The Captain shifted before his face lost all contempt and he shrugged his shoulders.

"It can't be helped then. Okay."

"_Luffy!_" the entire crew exploded a second time, though Mr. Prince seemed to be more excited than the others. Clodagh looked just about ready to commit murder and mutiny. The Captain only smiled brightly and laughed.

"Don't worry! She's not a bad person!" Robin honestly could stop her light chortle as she watched the group part ways. The Sharpshooter began to set up an 'interrogation table' for her and pinned her with a light. Robin paid it very little attention and instead looked to the others. The little reindeer like creature and Strawhat sat down near her and the Sharpshooter. She watched the two females of the crew go up the nearby stairs and while one leaned against the railing at the top, Clodagh sat down and continued to glower down at her. Robin almost laughed aloud when she pictured a large cat waiting to attack from the tree tops. The swordsman sat down besides the mast with a heavy frown. Mr. Prince had vanished.

"I was an archaeologist by the time I was eight. Then I had a bounty put on my head."

"An archaeologist?" Usopp questioned.

"I come from a family of them," Robin smiled, surprising herself with how honest she was being. Granted it wasn't like she was spilling her guts or anything like that. She was simply answering a few questions. "For the next 20 years I hid from the Government." She felt it was better to be honest at the moment then tell lies. She could still feel the burning glare of the Clodagh as the woman haunted her from above. Robin removed her chin from her hand and made a shooing motion with it. "But a child can't live on the high seas alone. I survived by joining various outlaw hangs. As a result, I became an expert at operating in the shadows. I can be a big help to you." The sharpshooter huffed loudly.

"You're very confident. What's your specialty?" Robin replaced her chin back in her hand.

"Assassination." Robin chortled as the man flew from the table, tears in his eyes and screaming,

"_Luffy!_ Upon interrogating her, I've concluded she's too dangerous!" The Captain was too busy looking at one of the arms Robin had flowered from the deck, Chopper by his side. Robin allowed her hand to tilt and when the Captain was all but parallel with the ground, slapped another hand across his neck and forced him to the ground. "Did you guys hear me?" Sharpshooter thundered as more hands popped from the deck and began to tickle the two boys.

"She's already won them over, the idiots," Navigator scoffed, leaning her hip against Clodagh which caused the redheaded warrior to shot Navigator a glare. "How foolish! A few days ago, she was the Vice-President of Baroque Works. That woman was Crocodile's partner! You may have fooled Luffy but you can't fool me. You make one wrong move," Robin watched the Navigator pointed down to the Clodagh sitting at her feet. "And I'll let Rowan have you." The promise of pain and agony in the Clodagh's eyes told Robin that the woman would have liked nothing more than that. Robin was actually a tad bit grateful for her knowledge on the Clodagh then. Had she not know that Clodagh's loyalty was just as important to them as their pride Robin would have been nervous that the redhead would slit her throat while she slept. But she wasn't the one that Robin could worry about now. Clodagh wasn't going to change her mind over the matter in a manner of seconds but the Navigator…

Robin reached into her pocket and grasped the heavy bag. She allowed it to make plenty of noise as she plopped it on the table.

"By the way," she said as if it were an afterthought when in all reality she had been waiting for the Navigator to give her an opening, "I brought a few of Crocodile's gems with me." The navigator was besides her in a heartbeat, eyes gleaming just like the gems in the bag.

"Oh! Sister! I love you!" she chimed in a voice to high pitched. Robin chuckled on the inside even while the boys continued to glare. Robin's brows went up her proud forehead as she watched the Chef reappear from the lounge, a platter in his hand. Doing some of the strangest movements she had ever seen, the Chef came towards her with what could only be described as a heart in his one seeable eye.

"Oh drifting love, I am but a charred piece of driftwood fighting along your current. The thunderbolt of your beauty has struck me I am but driftwood being splintered by the rapids." The Chef made it to her table and placed a sandwich in front of her. Robin could honestly say it was the most beautiful sandwich she had ever seen and she wasn't even sure how a sandwich could be beautiful. "I made you a snack," the Chef smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled back.

"And there goes Sanji," she heard Swordsman growl.

"He never had a chance," Sharpshooter sighed heavily.

"Oi! Usopp!" The sharpshooter turned around his face set with determination on whatever he and the swordsman had been talking about but that only lasted a mere few seconds when he saw that Robin had sprouted two hands from the Captain's hat and the boy was now making a strange face. "I'm Chopper!" The sharpshooter began to howl with laughter. Robin chortled lightly with them before spotting the last two adversaries she had on joining the ship.

Standing up, Robin started to the stairs and the Clodagh that continued to lurk there. She decided that the Clodagh really wasn't worth pursuing at the moment. Robin was just passing her when the Clodagh's deep voice rumbled,

"One toe." Olive green eyes blazed with the promise of pain and death as she meet Robin's light brown. "So much as one two outta line and I'll kill ya." Robin would have chuckled at the sound of the Dublin Isle's accent coming out through the Clodagh's anger but she felt that would result in the Clodagh's dagger going straight through her throat.

"Understood," she replied before heading to the glowering swordsman. "This is nice," she commented to the man, watching the boys continue to laugh. "Is it always like this?" The swordsman shifted his weight, eyes still narrowed but answered,

"Pretty much." Robin chortled yet another time. It went for longer than the commented dictated simply because Robin realized she had laughed more in the past thirty minutes then she had her entire time with Crocodile.

"I see!"

Robin felt a little thought in the back of her head say,

_This was a good idea._

* * *

><p>It was only due to years of being afraid for her life that the light noise woke Robin from her dreamless slumber. Opening her eyes slowly, the woman looked across the sleeping form of Navigator and to the twisting form of Clodagh.<p>

The woman's blanket had been kicked off and she couldn't appear to stay still longer than a few seconds. When Clodagh turned back around, Robin could see her face was twisted and her teeth were clenched so tight that Robin could see her jaw throbbing. Staying in her own hammock, Robin continued to watch the woman twist and turn. She would give out a random cry and lash out with an appendage.

Robin closed her eyes to cracks when Clodagh flew up with a silent scream. Her head twisted on her neck, muscles clenched in preparation to fight whatever had scared her. Even with her eyes cracked, Robin could see the sweat drenching her pale skin. After a few minutes the Clodagh shoved her head into her hands and calmed herself down.

It wasn't much later that the woman was leaving the room, throwing on a random set of clothes.

Robin didn't fall back asleep.

* * *

><p>The sun was still blazing with Alabasta still so close, but a gentle breeze was coming across the deck making it perfect weather for Robin to pull out the lawn chair for a second time and laze about with a book. The Navigator had plenty of stories that Robin had yet to read and many she had read many times before.<p>

Flipping a page, the woman peered over the top of her book to see what the others had been doing to keep themselves entertained. Captain was lazed out on the figure head making noise of boredom. The swordsman was passed out next to the mast, snoring rather loudly. The Navigator sat beside Robin with a map in front of her and a quill and ink. She appeared to be making a map of Alabasta. Chef was hidden away in the lounge while the Sharpshooter was sitting in front of what he called 'Usopp's Factory'. What really caught her attention however, was the Clodagh and little Doctor sitting on the other side of Navigator.

"I told you I'm fine."

"You busted your femur out of your pelvis!" the Doctor's squeaky voice rang out sharply. "And you took another wound to the stomach, which actually hit your gallbladder! You can't be fine! Even compared to Luffy's multitude of injuries yours were going to take the longest to heal!" Robin heard the Clodagh let out a heavy sigh and continue to lay on her back while Doctor made her twist her leg and checked her hip by putting on pressure. "How were you even able to stand afterwards? You shouldn't have even woken up when you did!" Robin couldn't have stopped her soft giggle even if she tried. The blazing glare from the Clodagh would have killed a lesser woman.

Smiling softly at the little Doctor, Robin said,

"You've never treated a Clodagh before have you, Mr. Doctor?" Robin doubted the Clodagh could have been teensier than she was in that moment. Nor did Robin believe her glare could have harbored any more fury. When the Doctor only shook his head, Robin continued on with, "Clodaghs are known—"

"I don't need you to tell them about _my_ people!" Clodagh snarled so sharply that all eyes turned to her. The swordsman even woke up. Robin simply smiled at the glowering female and went back to her book. She didn't bother reading the words and instead continued to listen to the conversation going around her.

"What's she talking about, Rowan?" the Navigator asked, looking up from her newspaper. Clodagh didn't look like she wanted to open her mouth in the least but reluctantly began with,

"My family are war mongrels remember?" The others nodded lightly. "Well, the legend that has run through my family for eons it feels like is that the first Clodagh, Murchú, had a gift. A gift that which none had seen before. This gift was what enabled him to be the master of death that he was." Robin watched the Clodagh look down at her own hands while saying, "I don't understand it much, personally, this was the kind of things my…" Clodagh stopped abruptly, her hands clenching tight. Robin could see the struggle to keep her anger from showing on her face. It was a few minutes longer before she was able to calm herself and release her clenched fists. "Apparently Murchú's gift has gone down through my family for generations after generations. The gift…is to never bow before the enemy."

"Huh?" The Clodagh placed a hand on her stomach, closing her green eyes.

"When a Clodagh is seriously injured we release…well I don't really know the proper name for it. We simply call is '_Borrtha_'."

"_Borrtha_?"

"Yeah," the Clodagh smiled despite Doctor's mangling of the name. "_Borrtha_. From what I understand of it, and I'm no expert mind, when our bodies go into overdrive we release a chemical into our bodies."

"Adrenaline?" Sharpshooter asked, having forgotten about the things he was mixing at the 'Factory'. Clodagh shook her head, causing the few wisps of red that had fallen out of her beanie to hit her across the face.

"No. Something stronger. Like I said I don't really understand it myself. The best way I can describe it is…" The Clodagh looked up to the sky. "I feel…empowered. Like I can do anything in the world. I don't feel pain even if I'm bleeding from an obvious wound. I don't feel anything really. The only thing that really matters in that moment is defeating my enemy. Forcing them to fall before me in defeat before I do so myself." The Clodagh scratched at the back of her head in an almost shy manner. With a light smirk she chuckled, "'A King bows before none expect his people.'" The Clodagh shook her head before motioning her last words away physically. "Anyway, there is a downside to this…gift I guess. Two downsides really. One, if I do go into _Borrtha_, I usually end up in something similar to a coma for a few days after. If I'm especially hurt I'll go into a coma for a week. Some…never really come out of the coma and end up being something like a vegetable for the rest of their life." Robin saw a couple of the crewmen flinch.

"That's horrible. Why would you want to go into this _Borrtha_ anyways then?"

"Because you are gifted with the ability to force anyone out of your way," Clodagh answered Ms. Navigator. "A child of the Clodagh Clan can force a full grown, trained, Marine to their knees. A babe can kill their own father even with half their gut trailing behind them. Trust me. It's happened." There was a heavy silence as the crew looked at Clodagh.

"What's the other bad thing?" one of them finally whispered.

"It's deadly."

"Well obviously," the navigator huffed. Clodagh shook her head.

"No, not to me. To you." Clodagh raised her arms up and held them out in front of her, palms to the sky. "If I go into _Borrtha_ and my blood somehow gets into you, the chemical in my blood will cause your heart to burst. Literally." The crew fell silent. Robin didn't bother pretending she was reading anymore. She was busy listening to the Clodagh. She had never actually heard one speak about the _Borrtha_ though she had read about it herself many times in different books. "The story is that a Clodagh tried to give blood to another right after a battle despite being horrible injured himself. He ended up killing the person he was trying to save. Their heart burst, blood poured from all openings. It wasn't a pleasant death."

"So that's why you always sleep for days after a battle," the Doctor proclaimed in excitement at the discovery. Clodagh shook her head in agreement.

"Yep. It's my body flushing _Borrtha_ from my body and healing any damage done. Usually, if woken from this coma before my body is ready after the healing has begun can cause the healing to take a 'normal' amount of time." Clodagh patted her hip. "I'm just happy that that didn't happen in Alabasta. I wouldn't have been able to walk had I already slipped into the coma when you found me on the streets. I was probably headed right for it too."

Robin watched with her chin in hand, as the Clodagh got up from her spot and stretched.

"I'll be down in the storage," she said simply before turning from the others and leaving. The door hadn't closed behind her for a minute before Sharpshooter was saying,

"I never would have thought Rowan was so…special when I first met her." Navigator hummed lightly before laying back out to sunbath.

"It's all about blood I guess," was her response.

"I wonder if Rowan will let me study her blood? I mean after Borta or Borrta?"

"_Borrtha_."

"Yeah! _Borrtha_!"

"Doesn't sound like it. She seemed to be pretty disturbed by the idea of her blood killing someone."

"Clodaghs guard their heritage like a lion guards his pride," Robin told the others, all of who looked at her with surprise. The woman smiled. "Since the Government took over the world, the Clodagh have become few and far between. They can actually get quite dangerous if you bother them."

"Ain't that the truth!" Sharpshooter snorted with a shudder. Robin only smiled and assumed he had messed with the Clodagh in some way. Deciding she had said enough on the matter, Robin turned back to her book and ignored the others for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>Robin stepped out of the lounge, enjoying the soft kiss of the sea breeze against her flushed cheeks. Tucking her hair behind an ear, Robin stared to head to the girl's room below. She paused in her trek however, when she heard a certain non-friendly voice snarl,<p>

"You brought me here didn't you?" Robin looked to the front of the deck while slinking into the shadows.

"You wanted to come." Robin's eyebrows rose slightly as she caught sight of the green haired swordsman leaning against the mast. Clodagh was standing in front of the bored appearing swordsman with a furious expression.

"I said no such thing," she snarled a second time.

"Yes you did." The red headed woman all but roared in the swordsman face before turning on her heel and pacing towards the side of the ship. Robin could see the tension in the Clodagh's shoulders forcing them up near her ears. Her fists were opening and closing in a sign of barely concealed restraint.

"I'm not supposed to be here, you giant buffoon! I was suppose too stay on Alabasta! How dare you put yourself into my business! When did you suddenly become my provider? When did my business ever start concerning you?" Lashing out with an open hand the boatswain turned back on the swordsman.

"You wanted to come," Swordsman said again not appearing worried about the obviously furious female in front of him.

"_What I want doesn't matter!_" Robin had to give it to the Clodagh. She was obviously seconds from screaming at the top of her lungs but she held in her scream through clenched teeth. Robin was surprised she wasn't seeing blood and foam flying from the Clodagh's mouth. Her face had certainly turned the same red color as her hair. Robin continued to watch with curiosity as the swordsman finally pushed himself from the mast and forced himself into the Clodagh's boundaries. The man put himself right into the Clodagh's face and even Robin felt her stomach clench in fear. From her spot up near the lounge she could feel the swordsman's strength radiating, striking out against the entire world, and dominating anything it touched.

"When you start thinking about yourself instead of thinking about everyone else, I'll let you handle your own business. When you start thinking for yourself I'll let you go. When you care for yourself I'll let you run. Until then you're stuck with me. So get used to it 'cause I'm not going anywhere." Robin watched Clodagh straighten up and force her face even closer to the swordsman's. What had once been a face of hot fury had turned cold as ice.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Swordsman. Keep butting into my business and you'll find yourself a dead man." The swordsman let out a laugh that rang through the deserted deck. Smirking into the woman's face with all the confidence that came with his occupation, the swordsman said with complete and totally self-assurance,

"You've told me that before and yet here I stand." Leaning heavily back on one leg the swordsman scratched at the back of his head, a scowl crossing his features. "You're here now, so just get over it, Princess. Get some sleep." The swordsman poked a callused finger into the black bags that hung under the woman's eyes. "You look dead on your feet. And I'm not going to save your ass when you fall asleep fighting." Robin watched the man turn from the slack jawed woman and down into the hatch that lead to the men's bedroom. Clodagh continued to stand with her jaw wide and a look that was a mix between frustration and disbelief.

Fingers dug into the beanie that covered the woman's head before she threw back her head and let out a silent scream. It was as the woman began to pace in her frustration that she paused altogether, her olive colored eyes falling on Robin. The only reason that Robin didn't run was because she was sure the Clodagh would have given chase; just like a predator after its prey. Robin was actually thankful that she wasn't alone on the ship or in a dark ally. If the look on Clodagh's face said anything it was that she had no issue with slitting Robin's throat then and there.

Instead of doing what her eyes promised, Clodagh straightened her back and forced her face into a tight lipped, narrowed eyed expression.

"You didn't see anything."

The door to the storage broke due to the force that Clodagh used to shut it.

"…interesting," Robin spoke to herself. It surprised Robin that she was actually covered in a light sweat and her stomach was only just now slowly untwisting itself. Who would have thought the Clodagh would scare her so much?

* * *

><p>Robin was a bit surprised that the Clodagh hadn't killed her in her sleep that night. Now, sitting in the lounge at the dining table with one of Navigator's books, Robin was ignoring the Chef who was cleaning the dishes. It was well into the night and the only two remaining were Robin and the Chef.<p>

With a gentle tug, Robin turned the page.

"Sanji," Clodagh suddenly broke the silence by barging into the lounge. It seemed like that was all the Clodagh could do. She didn't enter a room, she owned it. Everyone knew when she entered even if they were too busy to notice anything else. The red headed woman halted with a foot still in the air as she spotted Robin sitting at the table. The lopsided smile that had covered Clodagh's face was gone in a flash. Robin saw that the woman held a book in her own hand. The Clodagh's lip twisted into a snarl. "What are you doing here Nico?" Robin motioned towards her own book.

"Simply reading. Is that a crime now, Clodagh?" Robin questioned with a light chuckle. Clodagh did not return her mirth. Robin chuckled a second time before standing up from the table. "Good night, Clodagh, Mr. Chef." Robin paused only for a second when the door shut behind her. Moving to the side so she couldn't be seen through the porthole, Robin leaned against the lounge and listened.

"You still don't like her."

"She tried to kill Vivi and destroy all of Alabasta."

"True," Chef's voice echoed throughout the lounge, obviously giving up. "So!" he chuckled, the echo of his footfall coming to her ears. "What did you want to show me?" Clodagh let out a huff and there was a 'thud' as something hit wood. "Good choice! This book is one of my favorites!" The scruff of the bench moving and the two sitting down was heard. "Okay, you start and I'll help as it goes along." There was a long silence. "Sound it out."

"…once…" was uttered out slowly, dragged out to an impossibly slow word. "…uh…up…on? Upon?" The Chef laughed.

"Close. It's 'uh-pon'. Like 'uh-pond' without the 'd'."

"Oh. Once upon a…t-time. Th-e…th-ere…there…w-was…a—" Robin almost gave herself away with laughter. Shaking her head, she left the two to their lesson.

"Who would have thought someone such as herself couldn't read," the woman mused aloud, with a finger to her lips. "For such a small ship, you certainly have a lot of secrets; almost all of which involving Clodagh," Robin smiled to the figure head of the smiling ram.

* * *

><p>Robin woke with a start as a loud bang brought her to full awareness. Navigator was still fast asleep, buried underneath her blankets but Clodagh was once again awake. This time, Clodagh had fallen out of her hammock and was now on her hands and knees and taking large gasps of air. Robin watched quietly as Clodagh curled up and dug her hands into her wide locks of red. Robin was almost surprised that Clodagh didn't sleep in her beanie.<p>

It was nearly an hour later that Clodagh got to her feet. Robin saw that the woman had gone to bed in a pair of tight shorts and her breast bindings. Robin could see the cold sweat broke out across the Clodagh's large shoulders. Even in the low light of the moon, Robin could make out each harsh line of hard muscle. And every marred speck of the Clodagh's form.

'_I guess even when they no longer live on Dublin they still find war_,' Robin mused while her eyes fell on the large, ugly scar that ran from the Clodagh's shoulder, down across her back and ended at her hip. '_…it goes right through it I bet,_' Robin pondered. Robin's eyes snapped shut when Clodagh spun around to face her. She kept small slits open and watched Clodagh glower at her sleeping form.

"Rowan?" Said woman turned, losing her scowl in the process and turned to the Navigator.

"Go to sleep, Nami." Robin watched Clodagh get back down from her hammock and pull on a pair of pants. Instead of her normal belt, the woman tied off a purple sash.

"Where ya goin'?" a sleepy navigator asked with a poorly stifled yawn.

"It's not but a couple more ours till dawn; just going to get started on my duties." Clodagh disappeared out of the girl's room with a resounding 'thud' from the door.

* * *

><p>"If you want to ask something just ask it! If you keep brooding over me I'm going to hit you!" Navigator snapped, causing Robin to look up from her book. Swordsman had a heavy scowl on his face but sat down at the table nonetheless. Navigator glowered at the taller man. "Well? Spit it out!"<p>

"Seb." Robin chortled when Navigator finally hit the brute.

"Be more specific then that you dunderhead!"

"What the hell, Nami?" Swordsman roared right back. Navigator only scowled. Huffing up much like an angry rooster, Swordsman crossed his thick arms over his chest and leaned heavily against the table.

"Has Rowan ever mentioned someone named Seb?" Zolo grumbled at last. Navigator raised an eyebrow before pursing her lips and tapping her cheek with the quill.

"Seb?" Nami clicked her tongue before shaking her head in a negative manner. "Not that I can think of. Why?" The swordsman didn't answer and Navigator got a sly smirk on her face. "Seb is a boy's name isn't it?" she questioned in a tone that implied quite a bit. Robin watched with a smile as Swordsman's face turned a brilliant red color. Stuttering out words that barely made sense the man all but growled at the group before turning tail and rushing out the lounge door. Robin watched him leave with a light smile.

"He's a tad obsessed isn't he?" Navigator looked back to Robin with raised eyebrows.

"Hmm?"

"About Clodagh? He follows her around like a lost puppy most of the time." Navigator nodded her head and rolled her eyes before pushing back from the table.

"Tell me about it. If she's not barking orders at him he's running her up the mast with his constant presence." The lounge door was opened a second time before Clodagh walked in.

"How much money do we have saved up?" Navgiator's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Why?"

"We're going to need to put another coat of bottom paint on. The barnacles are having a field day with Merry's hull." Clodagh spotted Robin and gave her a sour look for good measure before she turned and headed back out.

"As long as you don't do anything stupid, she should get over that." Robin turned back to the Navigator to find she had returned to writing in the Log Book.

"Hmm?"

"Rowan. She should start to, at the very least, ignore you soon. Though…" Navigator looked up from her book with fresh markings and towards the ceiling. "I don't think I've ever actually seen Rowan this angry before. Then again…I don't think I've ever seen Rowan show this much emotion on anything before." Robin frowned lightly and just a bit confused.

"Truly?" she asked, forcing Navigator to look at her.

"Huh?"

"From what I've heard and read, Clodagh are not known to be quiet." Navigator laughed aloud.

"Trust me, Rowan isn't quiet! She's just…indifferent to a lot of things I guess." Navigator pursed her lips in thought and propped her chin on a lightly closed fist. "She's…well Rowan's difficult," she finally gushed out. "You have to watch her actions more than her words. Her words have plenty of bite to them but even while she's biting your head off she's helping you the best possible way she can. She doesn't trust easy though. Not easy at all," she chuckled as a final note. Robin looked at the young woman's smile as she went back to her Log Pose.

"You say that like it's a good thing."

"It is actually," she chuckled, quill busy at work.

"And why's that?"

"Because, once you've earned her trust she'd move mountains to save you. I mean, just look at Vivi!" Navigator put her quill down and motioned widely with her arm. "She hadn't seen the girl in…what? Eleven years? And she helped the girl start a rebellion without a second thought. Just watch," she finished with a smile. "Give it another adventure for her to see you're on our side and you'll have one of the most loyal people I have ever met at your side."

Robin only let out hum of acknowledgment; though she knew that it would be a miracle before the Clodagh actual trusted her. A Clodagh scorned was worse than stabbing a sea king in the eye. And Robin had done something much worse than stab Clodagh in the eye.


	36. Chapter 36: Galleons from Sky Island!

**Happy (belated) Easter, ya'll! And I humbly apologize for the lateness of this chapter. School sucks when you have a science major. **

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Galleons from Sky Island!**

Rowan was quite happy up in her crow's nest. She was away from 'The Bitch' and as far away as she technically could get while on a caravel. Stretched out, bare feet hanging over the side of the round railing, Rowan had her head cushioned on her arms while lying out on her back. The sun was deliciously warm against her sore body.

It was nice to be able to simply relax. Rowan hadn't had a single good night's rest since leaving Alabasta. She was sure it was somehow The Bitch's fault; could get a wink of sleep with the woman next to her being a trained assassin.

"What's your Log Pose course, Ms. Navigator?"

Rowan heard something in her mouth break as she clenched her teeth. Even The Bitch's voice ran her right up a wall.

Swinging her feet from the railing, Rowan rolled and peered over the side of the crow's nest. The Bitch was standing next to Nami who was peering at the glass bulb on her wrist.

"Ahead west by northwest Robin!" the young woman chimed in a high pitched voice.

"She gave you a gem, didn't she?" Usopp huffed while rubbing at his eyes. Rowan rolled her own eyes at the sharpshooter. He had no right to talk. Only she and the stupid, _stupid_, swordsman had stood against The Bitch's advancements towards the crew. Not that she wanted to be on the same side as the stupid, stupid swordsman. She wasn't talking to that idiot at the moment. And she was pretty sure he was another reason she wasn't getting any proper sleep.

"Sanji, how about a snack?" Luffy's loud voice came barreling from the back of the ship.

"Give me a minute!" was the thundered response from the lounge. Rowan looked down at the top of The Bitch's head. She wondered how much force she'd have to put into the jump if she launched herself at her. The Bitch would probably see her shadow at this time of day with the sun well above her head. Perhaps if she hit her from the back instead of coming down from above. If she hit her in the shoulders with her feet she could probably send The Bitch toppling and into the ocean. Sanji was in the lounge and would take a while to find her while Nami probably wouldn't go in after her. Usopp might but then Rowan could always pretend to fall into him after her landing. The Bitch would probably get eaten before Usopp found her if she did that.

Rowan was just beginning to really formulate a plan when she heard it; a light tap of something against the crow's nest.

Curious, Rowan turned around and looked at the floor beneath her bare feet. There was nothing unusual. Raising an eyebrow up her forehead, Rowan looked around when she heard the noise again, and then suddenly a few more times. Curious now peeking into annoyance, Rowan tiled her head up to the sky. She was hit right between the eyes by something.

Snarling, Rowan looked down to the group demanding whatever hit her in the face to show itself. She bent at the knees and picked up the only thing that could have possibly hit her. The piece of wood was old, almost crumbling in Rowan's fingers as she lifted it up to the sun in order to get a better look. Instead more of the strange pieces of wood continued to fall down around her.

"Rain?" the stupid swordsman asked.

"It's not rain," Sanji commented, telling Rowan he had finally joined the others.

"Rice crackers?" Rowan really hoped that Usopp got hit by a big piece of wood.

"No…something's fall—" Rowan looked back up to the sky. Something was falling towards them. Something large.

Rowan's eyes just about popped out of their sockets while her jaw touched the bottom of the crow's nest.

"Impossible…" she barely whispered, eyes glued to the giant galleon falling towards them.

"From the sky…" she heard Luffy's voice ring in her ears.

"A galleon?"

"How?"

The falling galleon landed in the water. Rowan watched, almost as if the world had suddenly taken to being in slow motion, as the galleon dipped up the water and broke the bonds that kept the water tension at its strongest. Her heart stopped in her chest as she watched the wave the galleon created form before her very eyes. It was by instinct alone that Rowan's fingers dug into the wood of the ship.

The world suddenly sped up again and Merry Go was riding the wave hard. Going parallel with the sea, Merry Go was forced away in the wake of the sinking galleon. Screams rose from the deck as the others scrambled to not fall into the water.

"What's going on? What is this?" Nami screamed from her spot against the mast.

"It's a dream! It's all a bad dream!"

"A dream? That's a relief!"

"There's more coming down! Look out!" Rowan had to dodge a rather large piece of wood from hitting her.

"Hold the rudder!" Nami screamed.

"What good will that do?"

"I don't know! This isn't exactly a normal thing where you know what to do!"

"Luffy! Protect the ship! She'll break up!"

"Okay! Huh? Usopp?"

"Don't worry. Just relax and close your eyes. Then slowly open them. See? It's a nice peaceful morning—" Usopp's scream was capable of breaking glass and Rowan's eardrums. "_A skull!_" Rowan was propelled from the crow's nest as the wave they were riding jerked and bucked. Tumbling, the woman barely snatched up the sail before plummeting into the sea below. She climbed the sail the best she could and grasped the sail's attachment piece. Arms wrapped tight around the wood, Rowan rode the last of the torrent out with head tucked into her armpit. She wasn't going blind because of a piece of galleon.

"Why is it raining ships?" Luffy barked once the spell was over. Rowan unclenched her arms and fell to the main deck with the use of ropes to stop her from plummeting.

"It's crazy!" Sanji snapped, head to the sky like everyone else's. Rowan also lifted her head and all but glowered up at the blue sky that dared look like it hadn't just dropped a galleon on their head. Nami's scream ripped the air.

"What's wrong, Nami?

"The Log Pose! It's broken! It's pointing upwards and not moving!"

"It's not broken," The Bitch stated, her light brown eyes pointing to the sky above. "The magnetic field of another island has made it switch headings. And if it's point skyward that can only mean one thing. Our Log Pose has been captured by a Sky Island!"

"Sky Island?"

"What's that? Is this island floating?" Rowan tilted her head back and looked to the calm sky above.

"Is that where the ship and the skeletons fell from?"

"I don't see any islands up there," Zolo huffed. Rowan slapped her forehead with the heel of her palm. Zolo returned her look of annoyance.

"Actually it's not just the island. It's the sea that's floating in the sky."

"The sea?" Nami yelped at the woman's retort.

"Because that's not just confusing them even more," Rowan barked at The Bitch. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Rowan glowered at The Bitch as she turned to look at her. Rowan wanted to throw her overboard when she only smiled.

"The sea float's in the sky and there's an island on it? Let's go!" Luffy ordered. "C'mon, guys! Raise the prow!"

"Raise the prow!" Usopp cheered. Rowan hitched a thumb at the two and glared at The Bitch.

"Look what you started." Hands sprung out of Luffy's shoulder and slapped down on his face, succeeding in silencing him.

"We can't raise the prow," Sanji explained to the struggling Luffy.

"Actually, I've never seen this Sky Island. I don't know much about it," Usopp quickly derailed at the thought of The Bitch attacking him next. Nami decided to be the voice of reason and shouted,

"But that's impossible! How can an island or an ocean float in the air? The Log Pose must be broken!"

"Nami!" Rowan barked, whirling on the orangette. "What have I told you about the Log Pose? A Log Pose is one's only life line in this sea! Either follow it or die! Those are your two options!"

"Ms. Clodagh is right," The Bitch agreed, causing the hairs on the back of Rowan's neck to rise. She didn't want The Bitch to agree with her; she just wanted her to disappear from her ship. "We don't need a new Log Pose but we have to figure out how to get up to the sky. There will always be an island where the Log Pose points."

"And how do we do that?" The Bitch smiled and motioned to the grave that had all but fallen on top of Usopp.

"Ask him."

* * *

><p>Rowan returned to her crow's nest and ignored The Bitch below. Instead, she pinned her eyes to Usopp and Luffy who had abandoned ship and were now plundering around the last bits of the galleon that were still above water.<p>

"Hey! You put it together!" Chopper's gasped, forcing Rowan to acknowledge The Bitch's work. The Bitch had succeeded in reassembling the skull of the skeleton.

"This hole is man-made."

"So that's what killed him!" Sanji chimed from his kneeling spot next to The Bitch.

"No, these are the marks of brain surgery. Right, Mr. Doctor?"

"Yes…" Chopper commented while trying to hid behind the mast and failing miserably. "A long time ago, people used to make holes in the skull to relieve the pressure of tumors. But nobody does that anymore."

"This man died over 200 years ago. He was in his mid-thirties. He got sick on the high seas and died. Compared to these others, his teeth are well preserved…probably due to the tar on them. His clothes are unique to a particular area of the South Blue. I'd say that ship was an old exploration vessel." The Bitch picked up a book and began to flip through the pages. "Here it is. The St. Briss from the South Blue kingdom of Briss set sail 208 years ago. That's the ship that fell on us. It's has the same figurehead."

"So this ship has been sailing the skies for 200 years?" Sanji mused aloud. Rowan propped her chin up on her palm as she watched more of the galleon begin to sink. The boys almost fell in when a large piece of the hull went under.

"You figured all that out from a bunch of bones?" Nami questioned, looking impressed.

"They say dead men tell no tales, but that's not always true. If it was an exploration ship, there should be lots of records on board. But it's sinking…"

"Luffy fell in," Rowan called down to the rest of the crew without any real worry.

"_Help!_"

"I'm coming Luffy!" Usopp squealed.

Sopping wet and panting Luffy was when Usopp plopped him on the deck. The boy still smiled however as he suddenly stretched a piece of parchment out in front of him.

"I found something amazing! Take a look at this!" he cheered.

"A map of a Sky Island?" Nami snatched the map right up and looked hard at the wet piece of parchment. "Is there really an island in the sky?"

"We did it, Usopp!" Luffy howled, arms thrusting into the air. "There is a Sky Island!"

"Chopper! A Dream Island! We're going to a Dream Island!"

"A Dream Island?" Nami shook her head and fanned the map.

"Don't get to excited," she told the boys. "We don't know anything for sure. There are a lot of fake maps in the world." When Nami turned she was faced with three fallen faces that were simply miserable. "Oh. Sorry. It's okay. I'm sure it's real. But…_we just don't know how to get there!_"

"Oi!" Rowan snapped as Nami bashed her fist against the mast.

"Nami, take it easy on the ship," Usopp grumbled.

"You're our Navigator, aren't you? Do something!"

"There are some things even I can't do!"

"It's easy! Just sail in to the sky!"

"Nami's beautiful when she's angry!"

"This is useless. We're getting nowhere! The needle's pointing straight up. Robin's right! We need more information! If that huge ship was up there, then there must be a way for us to get up there too! Let's search the wreck for records." Usopp shook his head and leaned against the mast.

"But it sank," Usopp sighed.

"Then we'll just have to salvage it!"

"That's impossible!" Usopp thundered over Luffy's cheer.

* * *

><p>"…how did I get roped into this?" Rowan demanded, greatly annoyed by the way her voice echoed in the barrel. Rowan looked around her new entrapment. The encasement was made out of a spare barrel that she had yet to get rid of from the storage. She could still smell the pears that had been harbored inside it. The scent had been absorbed by the wood. Rowan looked back out the makeshift porthole of glass. Her head turned up and looked at the only method of air. Her arms were encased in shoulder length gloves. Only the lower portion of her body was free but the barrel was tight around her hips to make sure water didn't enter.<p>

"You really like to put us in danger, huh?" Luffy asked from beside Rowan in his double barrel suit.

"How are you supposed to walk?" Rowan demanded from the boy, looking at his encased legs. His feet wiggled.

"I promise to find you a way up to the sky, Nami-swan!" Sanji cheered from the other side of Zolo. Rowan looked forward and glowered at the navigator.

"I'm counting on you," she smiled sweetly. Rowan didn't buy it for a minute.

"Have no fear. My engineering is flawless," Usopp declared with pride. Rowan looked over at the roll of pipe that was going to be supplying her air.

"…I think I'd rather just swim." And Rowan was being dead serious.

"Rowan! You can't just—" Rowan took the barrel off and tossed it to the side.

"How do you think you're going to breathe underwater?"

"Air pockets. There are bound to be some since it just went under. I'm not going in with that stupid thing around my head. I don't even have a peripheral with that wrapped around my head like a retard." Rowan marched on, ignoring Nami and the others.

"Don't worry," The Bitch chortled lightly causing the others to turn to her and ignore Rowan. Rowan ignored The Bitch completely and pulled herself up on the railing. Taking off her shirt, the woman tossed it to the ground. "Clodaghs are notorious swimmers."

"I'll see you down there." It was with one powerful push off that Rowan cut into the water like a harpoon. The water was nice against her warmed skin but slowly became colder the further Rowan went. Her heart about jumped into her throat when she saw the Neptunians lurking below.

'_Must be a nest,_' she grumbled, kicking her legs hard and sending herself barreling down. Rowan reached the boat with plenty of air still left in her powerful lungs. The salt water stung a bit at her eyes and light scratches that had yet to heal. Her hands grasped a piece of the ship and pulled herself into one of the holes in the brig. She used her hands to see due to their being very little light. An air pocket was a bit more difficult to find but she did in the end. She sucked in a new batch of air with relief. Sliding her wet hair back, Rowan took yet another breath before diving back down.

She found the boys in the hull. Rowan waved to them and Luffy's arm wiggled in its confinements. Despite the fact the boys were able to breathe easily, Rowan had more maneuverability and was able to scourer the ship a lot faster. Rowan saw that the ship was old like The Bitch had said. Swimming around, Rowan worked her way from one room to the next. Bones were spewed about while some still had the weapon that finished them off impaled into their ribs or stuck in their skulls. Any piece of clothing she found was rotted; books were nothing but a pile of mush that couldn't even be called a book any longer; anything metal was rusting: this was shown by Zolo pulling out a sword that crumbled once freed from its sheath; when it came right down to it, there was nothing on the ship that could be salvaged. That didn't stop the boys though. When Rowan came back from taking a breather she found all three of them jamming stuff into individual sacks.

Swimming above the boys, Rowan looked down at Zolo. The idiot had an octopus on the top of his barrel. If she hadn't been under water, Rowan would have snorted. Swimming down, Rowan motioned towards the octopus with her fingers. Her feet came up over her head before she was able to stand right in front of the swordsman. When he realized what she was doing, he tried to bat her away. Rowan only smirked and resumed her search.

Rowan was just starting on another room, hanging upside down as her body continuously tried to float back to the surface. It was only sheer luck that when the giant object came barreling into the wall next to her that it only just missed her. Eyes wide, air escaping her lungs, Rowan kicked off the wall and away from the intruding object. It was big and black and almost reminded Rowan of the point of an anchor. Rowan about jumped out of her skin when she felt the tremor throughout the ship. It seemed that the same thing had happened on the other side of the hull. Rowan kicked a leg out and turned herself back around just in time to watch something appear from the intruding object.

Her floating body hit the ship floor hard when the thing that appeared engulfed her; it was air, vile air that smelled of bananas but air nonetheless. Rowan motioned towards the others that they could take off their submarine barrels. They hadn't even started when strangers that Rowan had never seen before came running in to the ship with much better submarine suits.

Enraged faces appeared on the strangers before they were swimming forward like torpedoes. They hit the air pocket with practiced ease. When one threw a punch at Rowan, she lashed out with a leg. She was a bit surprised that the man fell so easily. Jaw open lightly, Rowan looked to the stunned faces of the enemy. Blinking once, Rowan rolled her eyes and then rushed the remainders. They fell like bowling balls.

"That was a bit of a letdown," Rowan commented drily while ringing water out of her hair. "They weren't even a proper warm up." She ran her fingers through her red hair, pinning it to her scalp.

"They filled it full of air," Zolo observed the obvious. "I wonder who's trying to bring this ship up?"

"I hope Nami-swan and Robin-chan are okay. They haven't been responding to my calls!"

"With how weak those fools were, I highly doubt that they would have any trouble," Rowan stated. She was turning towards the boys, jaw pausing mid-word when she saw that Zolo still had the octopus astride his shoulder when the wall behind her exploded in towards them.

"_Who are you?_" an obnoxiously loud voice thundered as Rowan spun away from the flying wood. "How dare you invade my territory?"

"A monkey?" The intruder squealed to a stop and his jaw opened up into something akin to a smile.

"Huh? You think I'm hunky?"

"Pretty hunky for a monkey."

"…and this is when I leave." Rowan snarled at Zolo when he stopped her from leaving the asinine conversation going on in front of her. Having nothing else to do but listen to Luffy and the stranger, Rowan took the newbie in.

The monkey-man stood tall above the rest of them, his head almost knocking against the hole he had created. His tanned form was covered in a skin tight brown shirt which he wore under orange overalls. Thick lips and squinty eyes only accented his small forehead and large jaw. Rowan swore she saw a tail too.

"Huh? Hey…what's in the bags?" Rowan looked to the three bags the boys had collected. Luffy smiled and opened his.

"A bunch of cool treasures we've found on this ship! We're gonna take 'em—" Luffy almost got the thick fist right to the face. It was only his quick reflexes that saved him from having his head slung across the ship.

"Hey!"

"Crap! Calm down—" Rowan dived under a fist. When the monkey went for one of the bags, Rowan had had enough.

"We can't fight without damaging our only chance to get to the sky island!" The boys nodded to Rowan and grabbed their bags before running.

"But what about the water—"

"Luffy!" Rowan felt Luffy's arms wrap tight around her chest, circling over and under her shoulders so that he had a nice grip and Rowan wouldn't have to keep a hold of him.

It crossed Rowan's mind as odd, while hitting the warm salty waters, that she didn't have to swim far in order to reach Merry Go's side. She had been deep underwater and yet…she had reached the ship in a matter of seconds. Deciding that this was a good thing and that the reasoning behind it was that the ship had been full of water and rising, Rowan quickly climbed Merry Go's side and tossed Luffy onto the deck.

"Set sail!" she ordered just as Zolo and Sanji joined her. Rowan frowned when she found it was hard to see. It was like it had suddenly turned into the middle of the night while she was down in the sea. Looking up, she saw a black sky and nothing else. "What the…" Rowan ignored Nami as the female began to slap Luffy in order to wake him up.

"We're in danger!" Sanji agreed with Rowan, not yet realizing just how dark out it was.

"Thank goodness you're alive! Yes, we should get away from the turtle!"

"What turtle? There was a big monkey down there!" Rowan turned around to help Sanji aboard the ship but instead froze in horror.

"It's gotta be some sort of sea monster!" Sanji stated while matching exactly what Rowan was thinking but the monkey man was the last thing on her mind.

"But he was friendly with Luffy at first."

"Naturally, they're both monkeys."

"But as soon as he saw the stuff we'd picked up from the ship, he went berserk!"

"He turned into a gorilla!"

"That was Masira. He's a salvager. But how did you get out of that turtle's mouth?" Usopp demanded.

"Turtle? What turtle?" Rowan tapped Zolo's shoulder causing him and Sanji to turn around and see what she was gaping at. Floating next to Merry Go, towering over her to the point where Merry was only the size of a small tooth, a giant turtle had what remained of the scuba suits' pipes leading to its mouths.

"Turtle," Rowan stated.

"_You're just noticing it?_" Usopp roared at Sanji and Zolo's yelps of surprise. "That thing ate you, ship and all!"

"Time to sail!" Rowan shouted to them all, rushing past the waking Luffy and hauling herself up the rigging and towards the sails. She quickly released the ties that kept them in place, the sails unfurling and going taunt with a loud snap. "Zolo, Sanji! Tie the sails! Chopper, to the wheel! Usopp, keep an eye on the other ship! Na—"

"_Hold it!_" Rowan about fell off the mast when the monkey appeared on deck after jumping up from the water. "You've encroached on Masira's territory! Nobody steals my treasure!"

"Treasure?" Nami squealed. "You found treasure?" Luffy, finally back in action, laughed and nodded his head dramatically.

"Yeah! Lots and lots!" Rowan personally didn't know what treasures Luffy was talking about but let it go. Rowan opened her mouth, prepared to shout out and get the ship rolling but found herself paralyzed in fear. Olive colored eyes stared up into the blackness of the sky and the monsters that stared down at her. Her chest was screaming in pain while fear caused her lungs and heart to stop working.

Standing in front of the ship, three altogether, were the biggest creatures Rowan had ever seen in her entire life. Their size alone made the turtle appear normal in stature.

"…oars…" Rowan whimpered, terrified that if she spoke to loudly the creatures would turn on them. That fear flew out the window when one of the creatures moved and was replaced by Rowan's need to leave. "_Oars!_" she screamed at the top of her lungs, flying down the mast and running to help get the wooden pieces. The oars were in the water in record time and with the monstrous strength that was her crew, the Merry Go was soon gone out of sight of the monsters and back into the sun.

Once free of the shadows, the group fell, panting up a storm and trying to get back energy. Rowan was lying on her belly, face tucked into her crossed arms. She didn't want to look around in fear she'd find something else large and threatening.

"Impossible," she heard Nami whimper.

"Nothing could be that big," Usopp stated in shock more than anything else.

"Something's just not right today," Sanji panted.

"A falling galleon was bad enough," Zolo snapped.

"The needle was pointing up to the sky," Nami whined.

"A weird monkey came to salvage the wreck," Usopp groaned.

"And a giant turtle gobbled it up," Chopper added, panting heavily.

"It suddenly got dark," Robin sighed.

"And finally those super gigantic monsters showed up," Luffy cried.

"And we barely got away with our lives," Rowan grumbled into her arms.

"Yeah. That was really scary."

There was a pause of silence as everyone took in that one extra voice. Raising her head from her arms, Rowan looked to the side to see the gorilla man was…still on her ship.

"_Get lost!_" she, Zolo, Sanji and Luffy all screamed as they flew to their feet and lashed out with powerful kicks that sent the monkey flying. Rowan huffed out an aggravated sigh before turning back and stating,

"I'm going to change." Rowan walked past the others, mainly Nami who was beginning to shift through the rubble the boys had brought back up. Going to her trunk in the girl's dorm, Rowan pulled out a fresh, dry, set of clothes and after depositing her wet things on a line, proceeded to pull the fabric on. A purple wifebeater that had the Dosoki Panda logo printed on the front was covered by a button down black shirt with purple decorations. Rowan chose not to button the shirt close, allowing herself to feel the breeze once she was back out on deck. She chose shorts over pants, the fabric semi-tight around her thighs. Her belt went on last, her dagger slipped through the leather, and her leather bracelet was checked for any fraying. Rowan even put on a pair of sandals that Nami had given her after the woman had insisted she actually get sun on her pale feet.

"Let's make octopus fritters!" Rowan heard the second she stepped foot on to the deck. Rowan rushed forward in two powerful steps and snatched the octopus out of Luffy's hands.

"Leave the thing be, Luffy," she snipped sharply, feeling pity for the stupid thing and its affection for Zolo. Even now the octopus was trying to stretch out its tentacles and get to the green haired man. Rowan walked past the whining Luffy and tossed the thing back into the ocean. "Hopefully the Sea Kings don't get it," she huffed.

"Rowan!" The woman looked up to Nami who was holding an Eternal Pose in hand. "Heard anything about a place called Jaya?" Rowan leaned her head back and looked up at the bright blue sky and puffy white clouds. So different than what it had been a mere hour ago.

"Jaya? That's a pirate's town I think," she said while rubbing at her still damp hair. Rowan turned her eyes back to Nami. "If I remember correctly…and I can't say that I do…I believe my father took me there when I was a child. I think…" Rowan closed her eyes and bit her lip in concentration. "Yeah…it was after we visited…mother…" Rowan's eyes snapped open quickly before she spun around and faced the direction the ship was sailing towards.

"Jaya? Are we going there?" Luffy asked, not noticing Rowan's sudden change in posture. It didn't slip Robin's eye however. The girl had gone from aggravated yet relaxed, to tense and alert in a matter of seconds. Robin look ahead wondering what had caused the Clodagh strife.

"You're the Captain!" Nami roared her answer at Luffy. "It's up to you!"

"Okay! To Jaya! Full speed ahead! To Jaya at top speed!" There was nothing but silence and blank glances from the rest of the crew. "Nami…which way?"

"Starboard," she groaned.

"To Starboard!"

"Chopper, help us!" Usopp ordered.

"Okay!"

"To Jaya!" Rowan watched the boys scramble about her before reaching out and catching Luffy by the back of his shirt.

"Luffy…"

"Come on Rowan! We're headed to Jaya."

"I thought you wanted to go to the sky island." Rowan's eye twitched when Luffy let out a noise of exasperation and turned to Rowan. He then put his hands out and began to talk slowly as if to a child.

"We have to go to Jaya in order to find out how to get to sky island. Honestly Rowan, don't you pay attention?" Rowan's eye really began to twitch as she popped her knuckles.

"If _you'll_ remember, _Captain,_ the Log Pose of Nami's, which is pointed at _sky island,_ will reset itself once we land on _Jaya._" Rowan could all but see the light bulb go off in Luffy's head before he was spinning around and lashing out his arms.

"_Heave to! _We're not going to Jaya!" The boy spun on the Navigator with a huff. "What's going on, Nami?"  
>"What? You wanted to go to Jaya, didn't you?"<p>

"Yeah, but…I want to go to sky island, too!"

"Well, that's your fault. You have to think ahead, Luffy. You know how the Log Pose works."

"Oh yeah! All right! Listen! I'm the Captain so I'm going to choose our destination! I wanna go to the sky island!"

"Fine. So how do we get there?" Nami demanded with exasperation that was surprisingly calm.

"Well, the best thing is to ask someone."

"That's true. Let's ask somebody on Jaya," Nami agreed with Usopp. "So let's go to Jaya."

"_Alright! _To Jaya!" Luffy howled. Rowan's foot slammed into the back of the boy's head and shoved it into the railing.

"If you're not going to use that brain I might as well take it out of your skull!" she snarled. Luffy's voice was muffled by the wood she was shoving in his mouth.

"The Log Pose won't reset immediately." Rowan unintentionally slammed Luffy's head harder into the railing when The Bitch spoke up. "Why not go to Jaya and leave again before the Log Pose can lock onto another magnetic field?"

"Yeh! Lebs oh at!" Luffy cheered before gasping for air when Rowan released him.

"We'll need a little luck though." Luffy jumped to his feet and sprang to the front of the ship and the sheep figurehead.

"All right, crew, let's go! To Jaya, the Land of Meat!"

"In your dreams!"

* * *

><p>Rowan rolled the last of the barrels up to the deck and towards the ramp that was attached to the dock. Her forearm ran across her brow as she swiped at beads of sweat. That same arm went into her pocket and pulled out a small list she had made. Rowan's upper lip twitched as she looked at her chicken scratch.<p>

"I'm going to go get supplies," she told the others without looking at them, rolling up the list and shoving it back into her pocket.

"Rowan-sweet! You can't leave me too!" Sanji whined, rushing to her side. "I'll come with you."

"_No._" Sanji jumped at the harsh tone that lashed from Rowan's mouth. The woman rubbed at her eye with the heel of her hand and turned to the chef. She watched the man's stunned expression turn into a gentle one in which he smiled softly. Her face twisted into a frown as he took a step back and nodded lightly.

"We'll be waiting for you here then," he smiled. Rowan looked the blond up and down before nodding and exiting the ramp. She didn't bothering looking back, shoving her hands into her pockets and ducking her head between her shoulders.

'_Don't wait too long. I won't be back,_' she grunted lightly.

The Merry Go hadn't landed but a little over half an hour ago and Rowan had taken that time to sort through the supplies and see what the crew would need if they really were going to a sky island. Her last duty as boatswain would be to make sure they had what they needed for their next journey.

And this time Zolo wouldn't get in her way of keeping them all safe.

Rowan found herself enjoying Jaya's port. The entire city was bursting with life as countless pirates and law-breakers went about blowing through their money by buying food, booze and women. The island was warm, allowing everyone to spread their fun outdoors instead of staying inside the bars. The buildings themselves even looked welcoming despite the occasional need of fixing that no doubt came from having countless hotheaded individuals that came with bounties for a reason.

"I'll need these delivered," Rowan told the owner of the supply store, placing a wad of cash in his hand.

"Of course!" the man smiled, more than happy to comply after Rowan made such a large order. "To which ship?"

"The little caravel that has a ram figurehead and a Jolly Roger with a straw hat on the sails." The man nodded while proceeding to run his fingers through the gold. Positive that the shipments would make it to Merry Go, Rowan walked out of the shop. She paused upon exiting, lifting her head and allowing the incoming sea breeze to sooth her skin and the sun to kiss her cheeks. A deep breath was sucked in through her nose. "Better leave…before they realize I'm gone," she sighed softly. Shaking herself from head to toe, Rowan stuffed her hands in her short pockets and started to the other side of the island.

Rowan made it to the northern docks and sat on one of the many benches that made up Jaya. Sails were tucked and anchors dropped as the ships buzzed with activity. She watched sailors and pirates go about making their ships prosper on the high seas.

It only took her a matter of seconds to find the ship she wished to depart on. A backup was also quickly sorted out just in case. Standing up from her spot, Rowan started to the ship where the man she highly suspected of being either the Captain or First Mate was giving out finishing orders. He was a short man but was built like a draft horse and had a thick mustache. The heaviest of supplies had been boarded on her chosen ship already and now the last, few touches were being taken aboard. Rowan knew it was the time to strike or miss her chance.

"May I have a word, sir?" Rowan questioned the man, coming to stand in front of him. It was hard to force the polite terms but Rowan managed it. The man's brow raised up his forehead causing his receding hairline to appear more dominate with the shift. She withstood his dark eyes going up and down her body in a quick glance.

"You don't look like a working girl. What do you want?" Rowan almost quirked a smirk. She remembered the first time someone had said that and she had punched them in the face. Of course she worked! She'd been worked to the bone since she had been forced off Dublin Isle. It took her a few explanations later to realize that they were saying she didn't look like a prostitute.

"Passage," she answered, rolling her shoulders back and straighten up just a little. She had found that if she made herself look confident without appearing arrogant, most sailors ended up doing what she wanted. "To the next island. I can work for my room and board."

"And what do you know of sailing girly?"

"I was born on a boat and have been living on one since then…sir," she added as a second thought. She had tried to figure the man out before coming over. She hadn't wanted to go with a man that needed pampering and his ego stroked. That wouldn't last long for her at all. She had already caused one mutiny in her life by punching the captain off board; she didn't feel like going through that again. One haul in the brig had been enough to last her a life time. She also hadn't wanted to go with a man that was overly charismatic. Rowan had found those men were a lot like Sanji. They thought she needed them to do everything and anything for her. That only caused problems with the other crewmen. Rowan personal didn't like having to watch her back at every corner while being on a ship. It made a rather uncomfortable journey.

"You'll have to pay in the beginning," the man told her sharply, eyeing her a second time. "If you do your share you'll get the coin back at the end of the voyage."

"Sounds fair," Rowan nodded. Her fingers began to roll around the bills and coin she still had in her pocket. "How much?" The man said something to her question but Rowan had lost her attention to two men passing them.

"I couldn't believe it! That Strawhat really thought he could beat Bellamy! You should've seen the size of this pup! About as round as a twig!" the man laughed while throwing back his head.

"Girl!" Rowan jumped and looked back into the angry face of the First Mate. Rowan shook her head and watched the retreating back of the two laughing men.

"Forgive me. It would appear I had a change of heart." Rowan gave the man a quick nod and rushed after the two. Her large hand landed on his shoulder when he took the first step up the plank. "You mentioned a Strawhat?" The man appeared confused but nodded none the less. "What happened?" The man shrugged and turned to face her. Rowan's body tensed as he set down his luggage.

"It's what happens anytime Bellamy starts in on someone. Beat the boy senseless." Rowan pulled a face that she couldn't stop.

"What do you mean? Who did he beat up? Was he about yeah tall with black hair? A straw hat with a red band? A scar under his eye?"

"That's the one," the man huffed at being question. He then began to snicker. "Bunch of idiots, the whole lot of them! The girl with 'em even asked about _Sky Island!_" The man began to howl with laughter, his companion joining in. "Couldn't believe it! To actually think there are still people that ignorant in our world!" The man continued laughing until he caught the look on Rowan's face. Choking on an intake of air the man quickly rushed out, "Bellamy tossed them out of the bar after teaching the two boys a lesson. It's a little bar not far from here. Down that road and three streets down. Third bar on the left."

Rowan didn't bother saying thanks. She just turned around and started off down the road.

The bar was loud and alive, just like most bars she had entered throughout her life. Filled to the brim with men and women, boozing and having a few laughs, Rowan was only spared a few glances when she entered. Rowan in turn ignored them all, going instead to the back of the building to the actual bar itself. A small portion of the bar was caved in, blood marring the destroyed wood. She looked away from the bar, following the trail of blood and what appeared to be booze, to the broken window and table. Her footfall was lost in the boisterous howls of those around her, but one man saw her bend down and run callused fingers through blood.

"What are you doing?" the bystander asked, looking at Rowan like she was crazed. Rowan simply turned her fingers towards herself and looked at the drying crimson.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing her thumb against her fingers and watching the blood smear. Thoughts of wither it was Zolo's or Luffy's were running through her head. The man laughed and stated with a wild motion of his hand,

"Some idiot in a straw hat tried to pick a fight with Bellamy! You should've seen it! The second they actually met him, the Strawhat and his buddy didn't even lift a hand! Just stood there in terror and took it like the dogs they were!"

She had been furious before. Hot wrath had spread through her veins like wildfire, consuming her from head to toe until it caused her sight to bled red. Rowan had felt that anger before. She had felt that many, many times before now.

But the man's words, echoing in her ears, caused something Rowan wasn't familiar with. It was cold, like ice. It cracked its way through her veins, causing her heart to stop and her breathing to falter. All that matter was the ice in her veins and the warmth on her fingers.

Rowan didn't realize she had moved until her fingers were intertwined in the man's hair. His group of friends choked on their grog when the man's head went straight through his table.

The entire bar was silent as Rowan released the back of the man's head and stepped away from his unconscious form. Rowan looked up to find the entire bar was staring at her. She only turned her back to them and looked to the ruins.

She was…furious. Seeing the blood splattered on the ground got her own roaring in her ears, like moving glaciers across a plain. Her frozen blood was demanding retribution, screaming for _her_ to spill _their _blood.

'_Why?_' her brain demanded from her heart. She didn't understand these feelings though; she would have understood had it been one of her ken, a Clodagh's blood on the floor. But…Luffy and Zolo weren't ken. She was _leaving _them, by the Kings! Pirates bled! That was it! She was just about to walk out on all of them. She was _leaving them!_

And yet…

"Barkeep!" Half the bar jumped at Rowan's bark. Coming up to her full height, which was impressive for a girl, Rowan pinned the beer bellied man in place with a single look. "What did Strawhat say?"

"Huh?" Rowan felt her anger melt and rush to a boil. People were insistent on talking back and not just _answering the damn question. _Her head tilted back a bit, allowing Rowan to look down her nose at the man.

"There's a reason the fools that attacked Luffy aren't in a bloody pile before my feet. What did he say that stopped them from fighting?"

"Fools?" she heard someone snap from behind but she paid them no attention. The bartender looked around, nervous under Rowan's stare. He licked his lips before stating slowly,

"Nothing." It only took raising one eyebrow for the bartender to stutter on, "T-The girl asked about Sky Island—" There were some poorly stifled snickers. "And then Bellamy started on the New Pirate Age." Rowan's eyes turned to the only man at the bar as he swirled around completely, long legs stretched out before him and smirked at her. Rowan wanted to punch his teeth into the back of his throat. "Then the Strawhat order the other man not to fight." Rowan knew that was when the fighting began just because the barkeep looked away. She turned to the arrogant man that didn't see the issue with looking her up and down like she was a whore to buy.

The man was tall and darkly tanned with unkempt blond hair. His white pants were kept up by a green pirate sash with markings, and he also wore a pink sleeveless shirt with a navy blue pirate captain's coat over it. A scar above his right eye, was pearly white.

"What's your New Age of Pirates?" The man opened his mouth but Rowan held up a hand. She saw he was going to keep talking so she barged on, "Be warned. If you start preaching to me I will not be held responsible for my actions." That caused the man pause before he narrowed his eyebrows and sneered.

"Who are you?"

"That's not the answer to my question. Come now. I know you're not one to keep quiet. Luffy would have never asked you about this, meaning you came to him about it. So…speak." The man shifted his position and looked Rowan over a second time, this time focusing more on 'who' then 'yum'.

"The age of pipe dreams is over, girly." Rowan's eye twitched. "All those fools coming from all over the world for the joke that is _One Piece_ are getting themselves killed over nothing more than an old man's last fib. Now, the new era is coming! An era where all those idiots are wiped out! An era of logic and science! Not one of those adventure-seeking fools crying out for their precious dreams!"

"And that is what you told Starwhat? That is what you told Luffy?" The man smirked. Rowan proceeded to bury her face into her hand and sigh heavily. "Idiots."

"Huh?"

"Not you fool. Though…you are also an idiot."

"_That's it!_" Rowan looked over her shoulder and raised a brow at the woman that was all but stalking forth. Rowan almost snorted as she looked her up and down. She was all but swallowed up by her long white jacket, her small frame having no muscle or heft to its bones. Rolling her eyes in an undignified manner, Rowan turned back to Bellamy. She opened her mouth, prepared to tell the man off a second time but was stopped when a well-manicured hand landed on her shoulder.

Rowan knew that, had the others been with her, they would have died with laughter. For the first time in a very long time Rowan was actually showing shock on her face. She was staring down at the slim hand on her shoulder, jaw slightly agape and her mind just couldn't seem to connect with the idea that _someone dare lay a hand on her;_ especially someone_ who wasn't Zolo._

The redheaded female looked up and saw that the woman was saying something. That explained the annoying noise in her ear. Rowan looked at the woman's face, her mouth opening and closing harshly as she spat out her unheard words, then looked back down at the hand. It was small, smooth and…babyish.

Rowan about laughed out loud when she realized how much it looked like the princess's hand in the storybook. It was useless. Rowan knew just by looking at the hand that the girl had never held a knife; never ran her hands along the ropes to hoist the sails or run up the rigging; Rowan doubted the girl had ever had to do a bit of heavy lifting in her life.

And the very idea that this _girl_ thought she could place her hand on _her_, Clodagh Rowan, both infuriated her and made her want to laugh.

It was the slap across her face that sent Rowan's blood roaring into her ears.

"I think she's slow!" the girl sneered. Rowan felt the trick of blood come down her cheek. She reached up and touched the nail caused scratch. Her blood was fresh on her fingers, mixing with the blood she had found on the floor. "Did you really think—"

Rowan's fist connected with the woman's chin. She felt the bone give way under her hand, the jaw popping out of place and teeth spew. With the force Rowan had put behind the punch the woman was sent flying, before she crashed into a table and proceeded to take two more out. Her journey ended with her head hitting the wall and her body lying still. If Rowan had thought there had been silence when she smashed the man's head in the occupants of the bar showed her true silence now.

"When she wakes up tell her that whores should stay in the brothel and leave real women to piracy."

"W…who are you?" one of the other women whispered softly, her eyes wide as she looked up from her seat. Rowan spared her a glance but that alone seemed to almost make the woman wet herself in fear.

"Rowan. Clodagh Rowan of the Strawhat Pirates."

She was pretty sure someone actually did wet themselves as more than one let out a small shriek.

"_Liar!_" a blue haired man yelled while storming to his feet. Rowan almost didn't spare him a glance but the tattoo on his chest had her turning back to him; a smiley face with a slash through it smirked at her from his chest. "A Clodagh would never be at the beginning for the Grand Line!" the man stormed forward, daring to get close to Rowan's face. She had to look up a little in order to meet his eye but she had long ago mastered the ability to be looking up and yet somehow still make the other feel like he was being looked down on.

"Do you think I would dare utter the Clodagh name unless I truly was one? Do you even _know_ the penalty for an outsider to claim Clodagh protection without permission?" Rowan looked straight ahead and into the smirking smiley face. "…I suppose you would know the penalty for wearing that symbol without permission." Rowan couldn't stop the smirk from crossing her lips. Of course Luffy would find the only ones for miles to wear that symbol and get in trouble with them. Rowan shook her head lightly and walked around the blue haired fool. "I'd be careful if I were you," she warned without looking back. "I've heard that your boss isn't kind to those that fail…in anything. If you don't want him to skin that symbol from your chest, I'd stay away from Strawhat."

"And why's that?" she heard Bellamy sneer at her. Rowan pushed open the flapping door before turning back and smirking.

"Because Strawhat Monkey D. Luffy is going to be the next King of the Pirates."

* * *

><p>'<em>This is stupid!<em>' Rowan huffed, glaring up at Merry Go. She could hear the others on board but they hadn't noticed her yet. '_Absolutely asinine!_' And all because the stupid boys had gotten in to a stupid fight! Rowan about growled, her teeth clenched tight in her mouth.

'_What do you thinks gonna happen if you stay with them? That their never gonna bleed again?'_ No, Rowan knew that was impossible. They were _pirates._ Pirates bled. They fought, they went on deadly adventures and they challenged anyone that got in their way of doing what they want.

'_So what? You're just going to stay with them? And what happens in the end? __**He **__finds you again and then kills _**all** _of them! That's what happens!'_ But it was Luffy. That boy had defeated a Warlord. And it wasn't like the others weren't strong. They all had their faults but then they all had their advantages. When they were together they were all but unstoppable.

'_You thought he was unstoppable._'

Rowan's heart felt like it was beating ice spikes through her chest. Bringing her hand up she clenched the fabric above her aching heart and squeezed her eyes shut tight. Sometimes she really hated her voice of reason.

She had thought that. She had honest to goodness thought that. By the Kings she had thought the boy was her everything! Her knight in shining armor that was going to make her world okay again. But then…the fool had gone and got himself killed right in front of her. Dead as a doorknob dead. By **Him**. Just like with the Strawhats she had thought him capable. She had thought he was different, that he was strong. And in the end…just like everyone else…she had ran for her life only to be tossed in to the world of unfamiliar faces and no place to call home. Only difference between him and the others was that she had been able to bury him.

'_You should leave and never come back. Let them have their adventures. Let them live out their lives without you putting a mark on their backs._' But by the Kings of Old she was so tired. Absolutely tired. She wanted to be able to lay her head down and sleep. She might have nightmares now on Merry but it was nowhere near how many she had used to have when by herself. Rowan hadn't remembered what a good nights sleep _was_ before she slept on Merry Go. And she was tired of hiding. Tired of never telling anyone her full name; tired of the shame she had when she ran from her troubles instead of facing them head on; tired of having no one to laugh with even if she did it so rarely here. She was getting better. She was…happy.

'_And you'll take that happiness away with their death._' Rowan closed her eyes tighter before opening them. The Jolly Roger smiled down at her…daring her.

"Is it bad to put my needs first for once?" she whispered aloud.

'_You know it is._'

"Rowan! About time you made it back! Hurry up and get on," Luffy shouted from the railing were he hung, arms hanging over the side and a huge smile bashed across his face. "Robin found a map! We're going to go visit Noland!" Rowan looked up at Luffy's smiling face and stared. It was so open. So honest. So…damn happy. Even despite the new bandages and bruises that covered him from head to toe. Like nothing had ever hurt the boy or scared his stupid sense of wonder and hope in the world. Like he had nothing to be sorrowful or angry about. Then again…he still had his brother.

'_They're bad for you. You can't have anyone. You need to be alone for the rest of your days. If not you'll only bring blood and death._'

"Rowan?" Rowan refocused on Luffy's face. Where the spark of adventure in his eye had been a second before was now replaced by concern. "What's up?"

'_What a stupid question._'

"Nothing Luffy," Rowan smiled lightly. Shaking her head free of the voice of reason, Rowan started up the plank to the deck. "What's this about Noland? Who's Noland?"

She'd leave after the next island. One more trip with them couldn't mean the end of the world. She'd leave before he caught up to them again.

She promised.


	37. Chapter 37: Mont Blanc Cricket!

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Mont Blanc Cricket!**

Rowan had felt when the ship took off from the coast of Jaya. She had remained in the storage where she proceeded to organize all the supplies that had been dropped off. She was coiling up rope that was as thick as her neck when Chopper came rushing to her. She heard his little hooves before he fully entered the storage.

"There's a strange ship in front of us!" Rowan raised a brow at the little reindeer before placing the rope down.

"Colors?"

"It's like the last monkey!"

"Monkey…the salvager man?" Chopper's head began to bounce up and down on his little neck. "Damn." Rowan brushed past Chopper who quickly turned around and rushed after her heels. She came out on to the main deck and easily spotted the galleon in front of Merry Go. The ship had a monkey figurehead like the last, with tall masts and what appeared to be a tree growing out of the center. She came out just in time to hear Luffy say,

"You look smart. What kind of species are you?"

"Human fool!" a large man on the galleon snapped. Rowan had to peer up in order to see the man. He looked just like Masira; a monkey in appearance. With an orangutan like structure to his face, the man had long green hair and a surprisingly skimpy shirt on. Rowan was happy his pants were whole and covering.

"Hey, you guys! Don't go upsetting the big boss!" a bunch of men in skin tight suits screamed.

"Never mind, never mind," the monkey shoved off with a wave of his hand. "You appear to be pirates. Have you heard the news? Someone defeated Sir Crocodile, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. And, due to my great abilities, I'm probably going to take his place. I can't wait, I'm so anxious." Rowan couldn't contain her laughter; it was loud and even obnoxious to her own ears.

"So you want to be a warlord?"

"Huh? Anyway, the fantastic thing about me is I'm 25 years old and I've never cut my hair. Aren't you amazed?"

"That's stupid." Rowan snorted in to her fist at Luffy's remark. Trust her captain to be so insensitive.

"You are not amazed?"

"You're talking to the big boss here!" the men in suits screamed again.

"Never mind, never mind," the monkey shrugged them off a second time. "Goodness. Talking to you is nerve-wracking."

"And talking to you is stupefying," Rowan snarled under her breath. The man didn't seem to hear her because he continued on with a heavy frown,

"Now listen, if you pass through the tunnel of my anger you will come across a sea of blood." There was a loud 'humph' from Luffy before the boy slammed his fists on his hips.

"Whatever!" he snapped, already seemingly tired of the conversation. "We're trying to go somewhere, so move!"

"You idiot!" the monkey thundered while jumping up from his throne of tree. "The sea here is my territory! If you want to pass, you have to pay the toll!"

"Your territory?" Usopp questioned aloud. "He's talking like that Masira guy."

"Masira?" Rowan demanded.

"The monkey guy," Chopper explained from her side.

"Did he say something like that too?" Luffy asked.

"What?" Rowan looked back to the monkey as marched to the front of his ship. He was glaring down his flat nose at them. It made his already small eyes appear even more beady. "Masira? What about Marsira?"

"Huh? Him? We kicked his butt." Rowan's fist landed on the back of Luffy's head, propelling the skull forward as his neck stretched.

"What have I told you about holding your tongue?" Rowan snapped loudly.

"K-Kicked his butt? _How dare you do that to my brother?_" Rowan pointed a finger at the screaming monkey and glowered down at her Captain.

"You see? This is why we hold our tongues!" Luffy eyes went wide before he took a step past Rowan and waved his hand to catch the monkey-man's attention.

"We kicked his butt but we didn't kill him!"

"_That doesn't help!_"

"This is revenge for Masira!" Rowan's entire body braced, ready for the monkey to attack. Her brows furrowed between her brows when instead of bringing out a weapon, the monkey snatched a microphone. "**SOUND WAVE! HAVOC SONAR!**"

Rowan watched with stunned silence as the monkey screamed into the mic. She couldn't see anything but her ears ringed as sound waves burst from the microphone. Pieces of wood flew and cracked while bodies were sent soaring; all on the monkey man's ship.

"What are they doing?" Sanji questioned.

"Big Boss! You can't do that on board the ship!" one of the subordinates cried as they were all banged about by the monkey's attack.

"I don't know. But he really is amazing! He can break up a whole ship with his voice alone!" Luffy applauded.

"You guy! Don't just stand there! Get us out of here!" Nami shouted from the rear deck.

"Hey! Nami's not mad anymore." Rowan huffed and rolled her eyes. She had run to the storage when she had sensed Nami's mood; while Luffy and Zolo were beat up from the bar fight the woman had been the one to come back with a horrible bruised ego. Rowan hadn't wanted anything to do with the navigator who had looked ready to draw blood. _Not_ that she had been scared and hid. Clodagh Rowan did not _hide._ No matter _what_ Zolo said.

"Well after all the screaming she did…" Usopp snorted from Rowan's side. Rowan opened her mouth, prepared to agree with the sharpshooter when something important caught her attention. The repairs that Merry Go had been forced to endure due to having no real carpenter were beginning to break. "This is bad!" Usopp screamed, having noticed what Rowan did. The redheaded woman didn't hang around and quickly ran to the steering wheel. "He's damaging our ship too!"

"Zolo, the sails! Sanji, Chopper help him!" Rowan thundered as she ran up the stairs to the lounge.

"He's ruining all my repairs!" Usopp howled.

"This ship was in bad enough shape to begin with! If we stay here, it'll break apart! Reverse! Reverse! Get us out of range of his voice!"

* * *

><p>Rowan let out a small grunt as she dropped the ply wood in a pile next to Usopp. She looked down her nose at the repairs the sharpshooter was trying to pull off. Chopper was standing next to the kneeling man with a bucket of nails. Rowan huffed while thinking she was glad she had made sure to stock up on repairs.<p>

"That darned orangutan! He almost wrecked the ship!" Rowan handed Usopp another piece of ply wood when he finished nailing the one in hand to the side of the ship.

"Yeah, it really is in bad shape," Zolo commented dryly, hammering away at the mast. "Maybe it's time we go a new one?" With the way Usopp jerked, Rowan knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"How can you say that?" Usopp cried, turning around and appearing ready to slam his own hammer down on the man's head.

"Don't worry, Usopp," Luffy laughed while taking another board from Rowan. "The Merry Go's part of the crew. She'll be good as new once we've fixed her up!" Rowan held the board still as Luffy began to pound a nail into it.

"You got a big heart, Luffy," Usopp cried with tears in his eyes. Rowan about screamed when Luffy hit the hull to hard and about sent Rowan and a part of the side of the ship into the sea below.

"_Luffy!_" both Rowan and Usopp screamed.

Rowan came very close to simply tying up Luffy and throwing him into the brig when the boy about took out the mast.

It took the Merry Go about another hour to go around the island and reach the spot The Bitch had found on a map while out on the town of Jaya. The closer they got to the shore line the easier it was for Rowan to spot their destination.

"This is the place on the map," Nami pursed her lips while her brows furrowed between her eyes. "This is where we'll find…what was his name again?"

"Mont Blanc Cricket." Rowan tilted her head to the side while looking past the figure head and to their destination. It was a large building with four raising towers and bold doors. The coloring was bright and colorful. However…Rowan pursed her lips as she looked at the shadowing of the building.

"That's his house? He must be loaded!" Luffy laughed.

"Look more closely, fool," Zolo snorted.

"A man of big dreams? Well, he certainly likes to create an illusion."

"Illusion?" Chopper asked after Sanji's comment. Rowan nodded her head and pointed to the side of the building.

"Look. The shading, shadows and even the sides of the building; all of its two-dimensional." Rowan watched Chopper squint his round eyes before crying out. Luffy leapt off the ship and onto shore.

"It's only plywood!" the captain cried out.

"There's only half a house. The rest is fake," Zolo snorted. Rowan helped Sanji begin to raise the sail while Zolo dropped anchor.

"What a cheapskate," Sanji commented drily. Rowan tied off the sails and followed after the two males as they exited the ship.

"What kind of dreams was he talking about that they kicked him out of town for?" Nami asked from the ship.

"I don't know all the details," The Bitch said simply while looking at her fingernails for dirt. "But apparently," she continued, lowering her hand, "He claims that there's a huge hoard of gold somewhere on Jaya."

"_Gold?_"

"Is it a lost pirate treasure?" Nami cried.

"I'm not sure," The Bitch shrugged. Nami spun around on her heels and lashed out with a hand.

"Dig, Chopper!" Rowan dodged out of the reindeer's way as he switched into his more reindeer like form and began to shove his horns into the ground. "Find the gold!"

"I should dig?" Rowan simply rolled her eyes and continued to look around the clearing. There was nothing in sight but trees for miles around. Rowan tilted her head back and looked to the tree tops. The size of some of the trees, closer to the middle of the forest, were huge. Rowan pursed out her lips as she continued to look.

"Strange."

"Hmm? What's strange Rowan?" Sanji asked while looking over his shoulder at the girl. Rowan looked to him with a raised brow before motioning to the trees with a finger.

"The trees. They don't…fit in."

"Fit in?"

"Look," she expressed with a frown. "Their trunks, leaves, even their roots look different." Sanji walked up to Rowan and peered over her shoulder with a frown and a hand shading his eyes.

"Huh…you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

"_Hello?_ Anyone home?"

"Luffy!" Rowan snapped, whirling around on the boy and shoving Sanji out of her way on accident. The man yelped as he hit the ground. "You can't just barge into someone's house!" she raged.

"No one's home!" Luffy snapped as if that made entering a house okay while rubbing at the new lump on his head. Rowan simply grabbed the back of Luffy's red vest and pulled him from the entrance of the house.

"A storybook," Nami suddenly proclaimed, grabbing the attention of all those around. "It looks really old. 'Noland the Liar?'"

"That's a catchy title. I like the theme!" Usopp boasted with a mighty laugh.

"Noland the Liar? That brings back memories. I read it as a kid!"

"You've read this, Sanji? But it says it was published in the North Blue?" Sanji nodded his head at Nami.

"Yeah, I was born in the North Blue. Didn't I mention that?"

"This is the first I've heard of it. I thought you were from the East too," Usopp stated with raised brows.

"How did you end up in the East?" Rowan questioned just as Nami spun on a still digging Chopper and snapped,

"Chopper, be quiet! What're you doing?" The reindeer's jaw dropped open as he was yelled at.

"Zeff brought me. I was raised in the East…well never mind that," Sanji laughed before pointing to the book with a smile. "This story's pretty famous in the North. It's a children's tale but I've heard that this Noland really did exist a long time ago."

"Read it, read it!" Usopp and Luffy began to chant loudly while throwing themselves to the ground and staring up at Nami with expectance. Rowan sat down on the ground, purposely ignoring Zolo when the man sat down behind her and stretched out; one long leg ended up leaning against Rowan's hip. Snorting, she spared the man a glare. He just snorted right back at her and closed his eyes. Nami sat down at a wooden bench that had stumps for seats.

"This is a tale from long, long ago," she began causing the three stooges to look to Nami with wide eyes, already enrapture by the story. "More than 400 years ago, in a land in the North Sea there lived a man named Mont Blane Noland. Noland was an explorer but his stories of adventure were so amazing that nobody believed them. The villagers didn't know whether they were true on just made up.

"One day, Noland returned from his travels and reported to the king, 'I found a mountain of gold on an island in the vast sea.' The brave king took 2,000 soldiers and went with Noland to verify his claim. They set sail upon the great ocean. They were buffeted by tempests and attacked by sea monsters."

Rowan's mouth opened slightly in awe as Nami showed them the picture of a king on a boat fighting off a sea monster. The picture itself was a tad childish for most, but to Rowan, it was adorable.

"By the time they reached the island, only the king, Noland and 100 soldiers remained. But instead of finding a mountain of gold, there was only jungle. Noland was sentenced to death for lying. Before he died, this last words were 'I know! The mountain of gold must have sunk into the sea!' The king and the others were flabbergasted. No one believed Noland anymore, but he stuck to his lies to the very end…" Rowan made a light noise as Nami began to close the book. "Sadly the liar…died…" The young woman then turned her eyes to Usopp who had moved to the bench. "Without ever becoming a brave warrior of the sea."

"Why're you looking at me when you say that?" Usopp screamed. "And stop adding your own commentary!" Luffy's scream ripped through the air. Rowan launched herself to her feet and spun. She barely saw the end of Luffy's toes disappearing into the water.

"Luffy fell into the ocean!"

"What are you doing?" Usopp screamed. Rowan rushed to the edge of the water but squealed to a stop as someone burst from the water. Rowan thought it was Luffy, surprise freezing her to the spot. When Rowan's mind finally registered that it wasn't Luffy it was a bit too late. She barely dodged the open hand attack that would have shoved the cartilage in her nose up into her brain.

"You've got guts, making yourself at home on somebody else's property," a man snarled as Rowan fell flat on her ass.

"Usopp, save Luffy!" Sanji ordered as Rowan dodged a heel to the stomach.

"You're after the gold, aren't you?" the man snarled down with a mighty glare at Rowan. "Then die." Rowan scrambled backwards and Sanji leapt forward. He also began to have a hard time of fending off the stranger and ended up with an open hand attack straight to the stomach that he barely blocked with a foot. Rowan jumped to her feet and scrambled forward just as the stranger shot a bullet at Sanji's head.

"Sanji!" The chef scrambled back to his feet with sweat running down his face.

"I'm all right. He missed! But—" Sanji yelped as the man shot off another bullet.

"Fool. You underestimated him," Zolo huffed, grabbing hold of his sword and began to rush forward. Usopp came back to the surface with Luffy just as the stranger hit the ground with a cry. Rowan and the others paused.

"Is he injured?" Chopper asked, the doctor in him coming out in the presence of possibly injury. It was only at his coaxing and pleading, that Zolo picked the man up and took him into the home. "Get me a cold towel," Chopper ordered after Zolo laid the man on the bed. "And open all the windows!" Rowan grunted as she forced open a rather reluctant window.

"What's wrong with him Chopper?" Nami asked after Chopper was done with his look over.

"He has bends."

"Bends? Is that an illness?" Usopp questioned.

"It's a condition divers sometimes get. It's usually not chronic though. When a diver comes up out of deep water too quickly the sudden decompression causes air bubbles to form in the blood and tissues. These bubbles expand and cause problems in the vascular system, muscles and joints." Rowan had watched as a Luffy's face went from curious to blank. After Chopper's explanation Luffy made a noise of acknowledgement and said,

"Must be an unnatural phenomenon." Rowan let out a sigh and turned to Chopper who had started talking again,

"This man's probably been diving deep day after day without giving his body time to decompress."

"But why?" Nami demanded despite knowing no one had an idea.

"I don't know," Chopper admitted. "But it's very dangerous. In some cases the bends can be fatal."

"We'll just have to wait until he wakes up," Rowan told the others with a shrug. Rowan looked down at the man's sleeping face, finally taking him in now that he was still and not trying to kill her. He was older, probably in his late forties or fifties. Thick blond brows sat up an oval shaped head while a strange little chestnut looking thing sat in a mass of blond hair. The man was muscled much like Zolo, if not a bit bigger than the nineteen-year-old.

With a heavy sigh, Rowan took the now cold bowl of water and handed it to Luffy. "Warm this back up, Luffy. Nami keep the compresses wet. Sanji you might as well start on lunch. We're going to be here awhile I presume. Usopp and Zolo, you two can help me with sorting the supplies back on the ship—"

"_Boss! Are you alright?_" Rowan's eyebrow raised up her forehead as she turned to the door where the two monkeys, Masira and Shoujou, had just barged in.

"They've come to kill us!" Usopp screamed at the top of his lungs, sending Chopper running with a terrified scream.

"What are you doing here?" Shoujou thundered.

"What have you done to the boss?" Masira shouted.

"We're giving this man medical treatment, so go away," Luffy snapped.

"Idiot! They won't listen to reason! They're savages! C'mon! Let's escape out the window!"

"That's…so nice of you!"

"They listened to reason!" Usopp cried as the two monkeys leaked tears. Rowan rubbed a thumb and finger into her eyes as she felt a headache start to form between her temples.

"Usopp!" Rowan shouted causing the panicking boy to pause. The woman slammed her finger at the wreckage he had just made in his panic and snapped, "Clean up." Rowan walked out of the small house, motioning the two monkeys out of the door. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, trying to get the loud ones away from the sleeping man. She felt Zolo and Luffy follow behind her.

"We live here with Boss!" Masira explained. Rowan's eyebrows went up her forehead.

"The old man?" The two nodded.

"So you guys live here too?" Luffy questioned, hoping up on the wooden table and sitting cross legged.

"Well, the boss's house is the headquarters of the Monkey Mountain Allied Force but we usually sleep on our own ships." Shoujou laughed.

"After all, this house is kind of small for us." Luffy laughed out loud as well.

"You guys are just too big! But then, maybe to a giant you're tiny." Rowan shook her head and sat down next to Zolo, allowing the captain to distract the monkeys and vice versa.

"How come they're getting along so well?" Usopp asked while exiting the house.

"They all have monkey brains," Zolo huffed. Rowan snorted out an agreement. Deciding that she really couldn't stand to listen to the monkeys, Rowan stood up and started back into the house. Her brows went up her bold forehead when she saw that the man had finally woken up.

"He's awake," Rowan called the others just in time to watch Shoujou send Masira flying. Rowan blinked once, watching Masira disappear in to the sky. Deciding that her head hurt enough for one day, Rowan turned around and walked into the house. Luffy was right on her heels.

"Hey, diamond-head guy, we wanna ask you something!" The man looked at Luffy with what appeared to be a permanent scowl while sucking on the end of a cigarette. He didn't give Luffy time to ask his question, instead he grunted,

"Sorry I attacked you guys. I thought you were after my gold." Rowan swore that Nami's eyes actually turned into beli symbols at the mention of the elusive metal.

"You have gold?" she chirped, spinning on the man so fast, she about knocked Rowan over.

"Don't even think about it," Usopp snapped, as Rowan picked herself up. The man only smirked at Nami and sucked on his cigarette before blowing a smoke ring out.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" he changed the conversation.

"We wanna go to the island in the sky! How do we get there?" The man's face turned dark as he stared at the excited Luffy. His thick, blond brows narrowed between his eyes as he looked the boy up and down.

"Sky island?" Rowan was quite happy Usopp was standing next to Nami as the man suddenly howled with laughter. If Usopp hadn't been beside her, Rowan was sure Nami would have decked the recovering diver. "You guys believe that story?"

"Nami, don't! He still recovering!" Usopp whimpered, struggling to keep the woman at bay. Luffy ignored the struggling duet and turned a pout on the man.

"You mean it doesn't exist?" he whined. The man snorted and continued to smoke his cigarette. Looking down at his crossed legs, the man seemed to ponder for a moment. Luffy opened his mouth, ready to continue asking questions, but Rowan placed a hand over his gaping maw. The boy turned his pout on her but Rowan simply motioned to the man. He was smiling softly at his feet, lost in some thought.

"Well," he started out slowly, almost critically. "There was one man who said it did. But, he went down in history as a liar and his descendants have been the objects of ridicule ever since." Luffy's head spun on Usopp who bristled like a tom.

"It's not me!" he snapped.

"Noland the Liar…it's an ancient tale…"

"It's not me! Our names are different!" The man's eyes ran over Usopp before he let out a, not-so-subtle snort of disproval.

"He's not lying. I can vouch for the fact he is _not_ one of Noland's descendants. I'd remember if one of my aunts or uncles had a kid that looked like _him._" The man ignored the wide eyed stares of the crew before making a small noise in the back of his throat. "Though…you coming here wouldn't surprise me if you were a descendant. After all this is the place it all began."

"You're his descendant? And this is where it all took place?" Nami squealed in excitement. The man snorted before looking out his window.

"He's my great-great-great-great…anyway, it's a silly story about a distant ancestor. I probably only have a drop of his blood in me. The Mont Blanc family was driven off and forced to live in shame. But nobody in the family ever held it against him." The man's teeth gritted in his jaw, making a rather unpleasant noise as he chewed on the butt of his cigarette. "Because we know that Noland was no liar." Rowan and the others in the room looked around at each other with confusion. "In the story book, Noland's last words were 'I know! The mountain of gold must have sunk into the sea!' It shows him grinning like an idiot. But he actually died with tears rolling down his cheeks. The island they reached was undoubtedly Jaya. The same island that he said held the ruins of the City of Gold. I don't believe he made it up. Noland theorized that the ancient ruins sank into the sea due to shifting of the earth's crust. Everyone thought it was said out of desperation, as his last effort to redeem himself. He was put to death as everyone laughed at him."

"So, in order to clear the Mont Blanc name, you've been diving down to the ocean floor in search of this city of gold?" Usopp gushed. Seemingly out of nowhere, the man pulled a pistol out from the crack of his bed. Rowan barely grabbed Usopp in time to pull him out of the bullet's trajectory as the man bellowed,

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"_Usopp!_" The sharpshooter slumped against Rowan's legs, tears running down his face as he couped with his near death experience.

"So what if Noland was telling the truth?" the man roared, as Luffy puffed up ready to fight. "So what if he was a great explorer? _None of that matters to me!_ Because that fool's blood flows in my veins, total strangers, made fun of me all throughout my childhood. Do you know what that's like? That's how I grew up!" The man tossed his gun on to the bed before letting out an aggravated growl and glowering out the window. "Over the last 400 years, in order to restore the family honor, countless Mont Blancs have gone to sea and all of them disappeared without a trace. I was ashamed of my family. So I left home and became a pirate."

"So you're a pirate too?" Luffy gasped in awe. The man scoffed.

"I didn't set out to be one. I just wanted to get away from Noland's curse. Then ten years ago my ship happened to land on this island after an adventure. It doesn't matter whether I find it or not. I'm not looking for the gold or to clear his name. This is my battle with the man who ruined my life. But before I die I intend to set the record straight!" Rowan ignored Usopp's sobbing at her feet.

"But how come those monkeys are here?"

"There must be a moving tale about men who risk their lives in the ocean's depths behind it!" Usopp continued to sob while trying to use Rowan as a ladder to get back up to his feet. When the boy about pulled her pants down in his attempt, Rowan simply shoved her sandal clade foot in his face and send him sprawling backwards.

"No…they're just fans of the story." Usopp, attempting to stand a second time, fell flat in disbelief.

"For real?" Nami huffed. The man nodded with a rough smile. Rowan watched as his eyes took on the far off distant expression he had held earlier.

"The sea around here is deep when you're diving in the dark and cold water, the loneliness is intense. Day after day I dived and searched all by myself. Then those two stumbled into my life. They became my self-appointed henchmen. To be honest…those fools saved me. Can you understand?"

"Sure, I can! True comrades can lift a man's sad heart," Usopp sobbed once more.

"I'm tired of monkey stories." Usopp spun on Luffy and his disinterested expression with a violent fist.

"Then don't listen! OR grit your teeth and bear it!"

"Like I said—" Luffy growled and threw Usopp off him. "I wanna go to the island in the sky, mister!" The man laughed aloud before turning to a pile of books beside his bed. He shifted thorough a few before pulling out a barely bound journal.

"Such a impatient lad. Didn't I just tell you that the one who spoke of the Sky Island was Noland the Liar? If you believe his tales, you'll become a laughing-stock like me." Rowan could practically see Luffy's ears pick up like a dog's.

"Huh? He went to Sky Island too?"  
>"Well, he didn't say he actually went," the man grumbled, flipping through ancient pages of the journal.<p>

"Is that the log of Noland himself?" Nami gushed. Rowan about yelped when the man tossed the journal at her. It was only years of reflex that allowed her to catch it without breaking the poor binds.

"That's right. Read that passage." Rowan stared wide-eyed at the man for a moment before looking down at the book. Her eyes quickly skipped to Sanji who was looking just as terrified as she felt. But, somehow, he put on a reassuring smile, though weak, and motioned for her to go for it. Sucking in a breath that about caused her lungs to burst Rowan turned to the journal. The writing on the pages was a bit water logged and stained from countless use. Noland's handwriting was elegant though, and surprisingly easy to read.

"The Age of Kaien 1120," Rowan began slowly, trying her hardest to ignore Luffy, Usopp and Chopper who were all but breathing down her neck. "June 21. Clear skies…sailed from the l-lively town of…Vira. Will follow the…L-Log Pose and sail straight East…Northeast." Rowan felt a tick start under her eye as Luffy's heavy breathing filled her ear. "Got hold of an…un…unusual item from a…merchant ship today. It's a one-man boat called a…w-wave…er? Which one rides like a ski. This strange vessel can even sail on windless days…by creating it's own wind, but there…there's a k-knack?—to op-er-at-ing it that I have no yet been able to master. The crew are enjoying it now."

"How cool! I want one!" Nami squealed, causing Rowan to stop reading. She instantly regretted that action when the boys all screamed in her ear,

"Keep reading! _Keep reading!_"

"Get the hell off my back!" she thundered at them, and forced the boys to scramble out of her reach. It didn't fend them back off for long for the second she started reading again, they were upon her once more. "The power to run this vessel is found only on sky islands. I have heard there are many things with special pro-per-ties up there. Speaking of sky islands, a fellow ex-plor-er once showed me a living sky fish, which was amazing to behold. It is a land our ships have never visited. But as a sailor, I w-wish to someday visit this sea in the sky. Mont Blanc Noland."

Rowan lowered the book, eyes wide as she stared at the others. There was only a moment of silence after her finishing before the others blew up in a wave of excitement.

"That's just what Robin said!" Luffy screeched.

"Yeah! And according to this, people didn't doubt the existence of Sky Island 400 years ago!"

"It really exists!"

Rowan placed the book back in its proper place, careful that it didn't bend. She looked up to see Sanji giving her a wide grin and a giant wink. Rowan, unable to help herself, returned the expression with a wide smile of her own.

She had read in front of others. And not something she had practiced either! Warmth pooled in her chest as she ran her fingers down the front of the journal.

"Good job," Sanji whispered to her, using the loud voices of the others to hide his complement. Rowan gave the chef another smile before whispering back,

"All thanks to you."

"Oi! You lot come on out here!" Rowan trailed after the others as they all left the house. "All right!" the man shouted, causing all attention to go to him. The man placed his hands on his narrow hips and nodded firmly. "First! I'm going to tell you all I know about Sky Island." The man shrugged his shoulders and hung his head lightly. "This is all hearsay, mind you. It's up to you if you believe it or not."

"Okay, I believe it," Luffy declared smartly, forcing Rowan to slap her hand on the back of his head. Stepping back from the table, Rowan snarled when she about ran over the sleeping Zolo. Rowan glared down at him, holding back the great urge she had to kick him. It was his stupid fault she was still here anyway.

And Luffy. It was the boy's fault too.

The man threw a hand out towards the horizon.

"Sometimes a mysterious phenomenon occurs in the seas around here. In the middle of the day, night suddenly falls on one part of the sea." Luffy's hand was up in the air instantly as he about jumped out of his seat.

"We know!" he called. "We saw it!"

"Yeah! It got dark and then some monsters showed up!" The man nodded his head with a light smirk.

"You mean the giants? Their origin is a mystery too. But let's leave that for now. The sudden night is actually the shadow of a dense mass of clouds."

"You mean cumulonimbus clouds? But they can't create total darkness," Nami stated with a frown.

"You're not to smart, mister. When there are lots of clouds, it's called 'cloudy', not night," Luffy cried out before blowing a raspberry.

"Yeah, cloudy."

"Cloudy!" Chopper chimed. Rowan sighed heavily, rubbing at her eyes. She proceeded to flop down on her backside, propped up against the little hut. Plopping her chin on her palm, Rowan looked over at the sleeping Zolo again before rolling her eyes. She shifted when the rock of the house dug painfully into her back.

"_Shut up and listen!_ Imperio-cumulus, the Emperor Cloud. That's what the phenomenon is called. It's a dense mass of clouds high in the sky. There are no air currents or condensation within it. And when it appears it blots out the sun. Day suddenly turns to night. According to one theory, the Emperor Cloud has remained unchanged for thousands of years; like a petrified cloud that floats in the sky."

"A dense cloud formation that doesn't produce rain? That's ridiculous!" Nami snapped.

"Grand Line, Nami," Rowan commented with her eyes closed.

"Believe what you will. I'm only telling you what I've heard."

"So it's a 'mysterious cloud,' huh?" Luffy decided.

"Correct. It remains unexplained to this day."

"Luffy, you're so smart!" Chopper squealed. Rowan's couldn't help but rub at her eyes again.

"But if a Sky Island does exist that's almost certainly where you'll find it." Luffy jumped up from his chair and threw his hands into the air.

"I get it! Okay! Let's get on top of that cloud! Hey, Zolo, wake up!" Luffy started to run back to the ship as Zolo let out a grunt. "Okay, you guys, let's go! Full speed to the clouds!"

"Is it morning?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? We don't know how to get there yet!" Rowan watched with a twitch of her lip as Nami rounded on the boys with flying fists. She really had been violent as of late.

"Now here's the important part," the man continued after Nami had unleashed her fury. "Know this, you'll be risking your lives."

"We're half dead already," Usopp and Luffy grunted through busted lips. The man sucked on his cigarette before blowing out a thick stream of smoke.

"The Knock Up Stream is deadly. And you'll have to let it carry you up to the sky."

"So you're saying it's an ocean current that can throw a ship into the air, right?" Nami tried to work through the phenomenon.

"I get it. We just have to get thrown up into the clouds!" Luffy laughed. Rowan frowned as she thought on this idea. Being shot up into the air didn't seem like the best thing in her opinion. It actually seemed like a good way to get them all killed.

"That's usually what happens," the man agreed with a somber node. "The critical thing is timing. It may sound easy enough but it's a very violent experience." Rowan snorted. "To be hurled aloft by the Knock Up Stream is catastrophic. Normally, it's something to be avoided at all costs." Rowan glared from her spot at the man, being forced to glare around the now standing Zolo. He was getting to close.

"But why does this ocean current shoot upwards? We've never even heard of this thing before."

"The monstrous oceanic current is mostly based on speculation. No one has been foolish enough to research it themselves. The theory is this…an enormous cavity deep beneath the sea. As cool seawater flows into it geothermal heat from below creates enormous pressure and steam resulting in a massive eruption."

"So like a volcano?" Rowan suggested, speaking up for the first time since reading. The man nodded his head.

"Exactly. This titanic explosion propels the seawater skyward in a torrent. For approximately one minute, the sea rises high into the air."

"It rises for a whole minute? So where can we find this current?" Nami questioned.

"The coordinates change each time. But it happens five times a month."

"We'll be blown to smithereens," Usopp whimpered. The man crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight to one side.

"But it's impossible to truly describe such a majestic natural phenomenon in mere words."

"But that means that unless this unpredictable current erupted right under the drifting cloud mass, all of this is useless."

"Yes, it would all be for nothing," the man agreed with Usopp who was starting to lose his mind. "Your ship would be flung into the sky and come crashing down into the sea, killing everyone aboard. And even if you manage to get atop the Emperor Cloud you'll still come crashing down if Skypiea doesn't exist up there." Usopp jumped up from the chair and laughed in a shaky way. Rowan could practically see his knees knocking.

"All right! Let's forget Skypiea! Too bad, Luffy!" Usopp spun on the smiling boy. "This is impossible. After all, only a lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky guy would have a chance of making it."

"We'll be fine. Let's go."

"Fine?" Usopp whimpered. "How can you take things so lightly? Look at the Merry Go! She's a wreck! That current will smash her into kindling!"

"He's right. That ship would never make it, even if it were brand new."

"What?" Usopp howled, spinning around on the man who dared insult his prized possession.

"Speed, gravity, intensity…the explosion of water would tear her to pieces."

"See? Get it? It's hopeless!" Usopp decided to bury his anger and work on Luffy. The rubber boy just pursed out his lips, not seeming to understand Usopp's panic about the situation. The man wasn't done talking though and shrugged his massive shoulders.

"But don't worry. Your ship can be reinforced. I'll have Masira and Shoujou help you."

"Yeah, leave it to us!" the two monkeys howled, Shoujou appearing right above her. Rowan's leg shot up and kicked the monkey back in through the window. She really hated people yelling in her ear.

"We're counting on you!" Luffy laughed. Nami shook her head and turned on Luffy with a snarl.

"Do you understand what this means?" Nami shouted at the boy. "We can only stay on this island for one more day."

"What?"

"Any longer than that and the Log Pose will lock onto the next island."

"Right? See? We don't have time!" Usopp began to laugh while shoving his terror away. "Hey mister! I don't know if you can answer this question, but when will the Knock UP stream and the Emperor Cloud come together next? In a few days? A few months? Years?"

"Tomorrow at noon. If you're going to try it, be ready."

"_So it will be in time!"_

"What?" the man snorted, slapping his hands on his narrow hips again. "Well, if you're that afraid, forget it." Rowan could visibly see the desperation fly through Usopp's body as he began to look for an exit. The woman was forcing herself up from her sitting position just as the sharpshooter screamed,

"You—You're lying!"

"Huh?"

"The coincidence is too incredible! We just met you today! And why are you being so helpful anyway?" Rowan watched between the two males as the swimmer's face contorted in to something cold. "And besides—"

"Usopp—" Luffy started in but was stopped by Rowan's hand on his shoulder.

"You shut up!" Usopp ordered causing Rowan to narrow her eyes. "You're telling me that the _only _time we can go to this legendary Sky Island is_ tomorrow?_ And you're even willing to fix the ship and help us get there? This is all way to convenient!" The man blew out smoke while taking his cigarette from his mouth. "What's your game? You're a descendant of Noland the Liar! I don't trust you!" Rowan's body tightened with shock and disappointment.

'_Pot calling kettle black?_' Rowan couldn't help but huff to herself. There was silence as Usopp's words echoed throughout the cape. That silence was destroyed as the monkeys, as well as Sanji burst through the door of the hut.

"Boss! Food's ready! We're in for a treat today!" Masira shouted.

"This guy's amazing! It's so delicious!" Shoujou laughed.

"I told you, I'm a first-class cook! Time to eat, Nami-swan! Robin-chan! Rowan-sweet!" Rowan didn't look back at the group as the heavy silence returned. The man blew out more smoke, eyes narrowed at Usopp.

"C'mon! Put 'em up!" Usopp snapped, his voice stuttering as he put his own fists up.

"The daytime 'night' spotted in Masira's territory…" the man started, placing his cigarette back in his mouth and walking towards Usopp. "The Emperor Cloud will appear the next day in the southern sky. Looking at the rotation of the monthly explosions, the Knock Up Stream is bound to erupt tomorrow. And it will occur just south of here. It's not a certainty, but the odds are good." Rowan watched the man pass Usopp with a light smile curling on his lips. "I'm glad I got to meet you fools. Now let's eat. You can rest here today, comrades." Rowan snorted before turning around and heading to the hut.

"Think Usopp understood what just happened?" Zolo asked, appearing at Rowan's side and causing her to tense. The woman snorted before looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

"He may be an idiot but he's not a fool." Zolo let out a snort before following Rowan into the hut and the awaiting food.

* * *

><p>Rowan sat outside the hut, a cup of grog in one hand and her feet dunk into the cool water of the sea. The Merry Go was anchored next to her along with the Monkey Brother's ships. She sipped at her grog while watching the moon rise into the black sky. The crew was making all sorts of noises behind her in the hut. She could hear Usopp's screams as Marisa cussed at him; Sanji was yelling at Old Man Cricket, as she now knew the swimmer to be called; and Zolo was having a drinking contest with Shoujou.<p>

Rowan clicked her tongue against her teeth before taking another drink. The crew really sucked at being quiet. Might as well add her own noise,

"_We are born from Fire _

_And forged by Steel_

_Strengthen by the sea we sail_

_We sailed the seas_

_We roamed the earth_

_We found our home made of mother's earth_

_Sweet Dublin Isle, here we go!"_

Rowan smiled as she continued her song, splashing her feet. Rowan raised her legs and wiggled her toes. Her face scrunched up as she peered down at the rather large appendages. It was as her feet were up in the air that Rowan spotted the dark blob. Furrowing her eyebrows, Rowan lowered her feet back into the water. Squinting at the horizon, Rowan frowned heavily.

"A…ship?" she questioned softly, eyes narrowing.

"Rowan!" Said woman yelped as the loud voice in her ear sent her springing forward and right into the ocean. The water rushed up Rowan's noise and into her mouth. A powerful kick sent her flying forward and out of the water. Spewing salt all over the place, Rowan turned murderous eyes on the pale Luffy.

"Run." Luffy didn't need telling twice. Rowan lunged at the rocky cape and threw herself back onto shore. The woman chased after the screaming Luffy right into the forest.

"Hold up, you two!" Nami shouted, before chasing after them along with the rest of the crew. Rowan chased Luffy well into the forest, finally catching the boy when he tripped over a root in the darkness. Rowan's body slammed into Luffy's back, her knees implanted in his lower back. The woman then proceeded to stretch his arms backwards and tie them in a knot. A strong hand at the back of her neck pulled Rowan up off Luffy and onto a broad shoulder.

"Put me down!" Rowan demanded with a bark as she slammed her fist into Zolo's back. The man did nothing but shift her.

"We don't have time for your antics!" Nami barked before brandishing a butterfly net that Rowan hadn't noticed before. Sanji and Chopper were also holding nets.

"Don't hang on to me," Sanji barked at Usopp who was all but trying to crawl inside the chef.

"Let's get this bird quick and get back to drinking," Zolo huffed, shifting Rowan again and causing her to curse.

"How did we end up out here?"

"Bird? What bird?" Rowan demanded, raising herself up by laying her hands on Zolo's back and pushing herself up.

"There's a bird we need in order to navigate," Nami explained over Usopp biting at his nails.

"Where is this bird?" Luffy demanded.

"Put me down! And why do we need a bird to navigate?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be wondering around in the jungle," Zolo snapped at the rubber boy. Rowan snarled as the group got into a huddle, Rowan's ass being the only thing the others saw of her.

"The only clue is it's weird cry. It looks just like that bird of gold," Sanji grumbled, rubbing at his chin.

"Put me down, bastard swordsman!"

"Does a bird that looks like that really exist?" Zolo scoffed, leaning his head against Rowan's hip to her great displeasure. The man grunted when her knee slammed in to his gut.

"And what kind of weird cry? That's too vague," Usopp huffed.

"That guy said we'd know it when we heard it."

_**Joh**__**Joh**_

"That's a weird cry!" each and every one of the Strawhat crew stated simultaneously.

"Alright!" Luffy called out, causing the crew to look to him. "Let's get it!"

"We have three nets. We'll split into three teams!"

"Okay! Let's _smash that bird!_"

"Catch! Catch that bird Luffy!" Nami screamed after the boy as he and Chopper ran off. Rowan yelped as Zolo spun around and started off in his own direction.

"Cause you should be the one leading," Rowan growled, not at all pleased when she saw The Bitch following them. The group of three walked into the forest, silent except for Rowan's snarling at Zolo to put her down. They weren't far by themselves when Robin paused and perked up.

"I hear screaming," she said.

"Ignore it," Zolo stated before allowing Rowan to roll off his shoulder and land on her backside. Rowan was seconds from ripping him apart but paused when he unleashed on of his swords. Rowan looked forward just in time to see him beat a giant centipede upside the head with it. Zolo made a noise of disgust as he picked up the dead bug by its antenna. Rowan made a face when she realized the thing was as long as Zolo was tall.

"Gross."

"You don't have to kill them," Robin stated with a huff as Zolo bashed another centipede that came at them with his sword. "Poor things."

"Don't lecture me," Zolo snarled, sheathing his blade. "It's their own fault for challenging me."

"Challenging you?" Rowan questioned, raising a condescending eyebrow. Zolo chose to ignore her and instead kept looking down at Robin before saying,

"Anyway, I still don't trust you. Don't you forget that."

And just like that Rowan suddenly found herself having a high tolerance for Zolo and all her anger at being carried vanish. It took a lot of will to stop from smiling from ear to ear, Rowan snatched the net from Zolo and started to walk on.

"Let's hurry up and find this stupid bird."

"But—"

"Let's just go!" Zolo barked at Robin. Rowan paused when she noticed Zolo's voice was getting further away. Turning around she saw that Zolo was heading back the way they had come.

"You're going the wrong way," Robin told Zolo who stopped and ducked his head. Rowan rolled her eyes and continued on, making sure to watch out for the suspicious looking sand in her path.

_**Joh Joh**_

Rowan lifted her head towards the sound.

"This way," she called to the other two.

"Watch out for the quicksand." Zolo's cry as he fell in was music to Rowan's ears.

It was with great displeasure that Rowan and the others were suddenly bombarded by countless crickets. Rowan only kicked them out of her way, not wanting to touch their chirping bodies with her hands. Zolo had his sword back out and was working his way through the sea of bugs as well. Robin, on the other hand, was hanging back and watching the two take the weak creatures out. After the crickets came a wave of cockroaches. That caused Rowan to scream and run, Zolo and Robin right behind her.

"Guys!" Nami cried as she joined them along with Usopp and Sanji.

"Did you find the bird?" Sanji asked.

"No though we've heard it a couple times." Rowan opened her mouth, about to ask how their trip had gone but was stopped as Chopper and Luffy came running towards them with a horde of bees behind them. The crew was forced to run a second time until the bees finally gave up their hunt.

"It's no use," Luffy panted. "We didn't even get a feather from that bird."

"We saw one, but those bugs wouldn't let us get near it," Chopper sighed heavily.

"We had to run away!" Luffy whined, laying out on a root like a wet rag.

"Shape up, you guys! There are eight of us, and we got nothing!" Usopp barked.

"You shake up, knuckle head," Sanji snapped.

"I'm spent. I can't run another step," Nami sighed, leaning against a trunk.

"Did Cricket say how we're supposed to get this damn thing?" Rowan demanded just as the strange cry echoed out over the group. The group looked up to see the strangest bird Rowan had ever seen above them. Purple and green feathers decorated his round body as a long yellow and purple beak sneered down at them. He had a yellow comb with two points atop his head.

"He's saying, 'Ha ha! You can't catch me!'"

"What?" Luffy thundered after Chopper translated. "He's mocking us?"  
>"I'll shoot you down!" Rowan was just about to order Usopp to do just that when two arms popped out of the bird's body. Rowan face deadpanned as the arms tipped the bird over and slammed its wings together. It hit the ground with a reassuring 'thud'.<p>

"As long as I can see it," Robin answered the demanding expressions of the crew. Rowan rubbed at her eyes with her thumb and pointer finger.

"Grab the bird so we can head back." Zolo did as Rowan ordered and the crew trudged back through the dark forest to the hut and the awaiting Cricket and monkeys.

The sight that awaited the Strawhat Pirates was not what any of them were expecting. Rowan's gut twisted as she rushed forward and to the body in the dirt. Cricket was barely conscious.

"What happened?" Luffy demanded, squealing to a stop next to her. Rowan peered up, searching for Shoujou; she found him floating out at sea, not moving.

"Sanji!" Rowan demanded, just as the boy jumped into the sea and fetched the unconscious body. Luffy knelt next to Rowan and helped her lift the man up lightly.

"Mister! Are you okay?" Luffy cried. Rowan snapped at Luffy to back up as she took off her button down and pressed it against the biggest of the man's wounds.

"I'm…sorry," Cricket coughed out, blood spewing past his lips. "We failed! We couldn't stop them. But there's…still…time…before sunrise. We can fix the ship—"

"Don't worry about the damn ship right now," Rowan snapped, pressing a hand over the man's mouth. "Chopper! We need to get them—"

"The Merry Go!" Usopp screamed, causing Rowan's head to shot up. The woman's jaw dropped as she saw that the front portion of the Merry Go was all but tore off the keel.

"Mister, what happened?" Luffy demanded from Cricket, desperation weaved through his anger. Rowan was pulled from the Merry Go when Cricket sat up.

"It doesn't matter," he choked out. "You got the South Bird…good."

"Luffy!" Nami called out while flying from the partial destroyed hut. Her eyes were wide and she was panting heavily after her hurried search throughout the hut. "The gold ingots are gone!" Rowan didn't know what gold ingots Nami was talking about but things were starting to make a lot more sense to the girl.

"Yes…gone," Cricket wheezed, leaning in to Rowan's hand as she pressed her shirt to his stomach. "But it doesn't matter. Forget about them. You have to—"

"How can you say that?" Usopp exploded, whirling on the man. "You dived for ten years to find that gold! You almost killed yourself for it!"

"Quiet," the man scoffed before coughing up more blood. "It's not important. That's our problem. Listen…if the entire Monkey Mountain Allied Force gets to work preparing your ship, you can still make it. We'll have it ready by morning. You people get ready to sail. I will not fail! You're going up to the sky!"

"Mister, you'd better—"

"Luffy." Rowan moved to the side so Chopper could start to work on Cricket. Free from her duty of keeping blood inside Cricket, Rowan looked over to Zolo and Luffy. Her entire face contorted into an expression of anger as a smiley face with a line through it sneered at her.

"That's Bellamy's mark!" Nami cried out.

"No," Rowan corrected causing the crew to look at her. Frowning heavily at the smiley face, Rowan's lip twitched. "Though Bellamy uses it." Rowan ran her fingers through the still wet paint before rubbing it between her fingers. "He was here an hour ago."

"Need help?" Zolo asked.

"No, I can handle them." Rowan turned to Luffy, her knuckles cracking under pressure and releasing loud pops.

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"No way, Luffy!" Nami snapped upon realizing what was going to be happening. Luffy just kept walking. "Don't even think about doing anything crazy! We have to sail in just three hours."

"Then he had best start now," Rowan ordered before turning away from the smirking smiley.

"If I follow the coast, I'll come to that town, right?" Luffy asked Robin who nodded. Rowan started to the destroyed Merry Go.

"Kid! Where are you going? Don't do anything rash! You don't know who you're dealing with." The sound of Zolo's sword moving had Rowan peering over her shoulder. He was holding out his white sheathed sword to the still bloody Cricket.

"If you want to stop him, you'll have to use this."

"I'll be back by sunrise."

"No time to stand around," Rowan called out to the group just as Luffy started to run. "Chopper take care of Cricket and the others. Nami help him. Usopp start to wake up the Monkey Alliance! Zolo and Sanji, you're with me. We need to start getting the supplies out." Rowan entered the Merry Go with Sanji and Zolo at her heels. She about had a heart attack when arms sprouted from the ground and started moving boards, nails and even more supplies. A new set of arms sprung up next to her, holding up a box of tools. Rowan turned around to glare at the smirking Bitch as she continued to have her army of arms do the job.

Deciding not to acknowledge the woman any more than she had to, Rowan snatched up the tools and started to give out more orders. They had less than 12 hours to rebuild Merry.

Her body was quickly soaked in sweat as she used her muscles to lift the portion of Merry Go that had fallen back into its rightful position. Others were around her but Rowan knew that she was doing most of the job. The reassuring sound of hammers on nails echoed throughout the night as Rowan continued to keep the Merry Go in one piece. The burn in her muscles was welcoming and familiar.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Nami's voice echoed to her over the sound of many hammers and saws.

"Huh? Don't fight, fight. Don't go, go. Make up your mind!" Zolo barked at the navigator.

"But they beat you up too. Don't you want revenge?" There was a pause. Rowan's muscles twitched under the strain of Merry Go but she kept her knees locked and focused on remaining still.

"Get beat up? Those guys aren't worth it. It's heartbreaking when you're left with only pity after a fight."

"What? Are you stupid?"

"_Shut up!_ Move! You're in my way!"

"Hey Mosshead! What was that you said to Nami just now?"

"I need some boards over here! Boards!"

"Yes sir!"

"You're really useful, raccoon dog."

"_I'm a reindeer!_"

Rowan couldn't stop the smirk from plucking at the corners of her mouth as she listened to those around her. It was conversations she was used to, something she could predict and it brought one of the strangest comforts Rowan had ever had. Rowan couldn't stop the selfish feelings of happiness that swelled in her heart.


	38. Chapter 38: Knocked Up to Skypiea

**Two chapters in one go because it was supposed to be one chapter, haha! I'm **_**finally**_** done with the 'informational' portion of this arc! The next one should be focused a bit more on Rowan and Zolo!**

**And I was wondering if you guys like the chapter lengths? Do you want me to add more? Or less? Some feedback would be nice, please and thank you!**

**A big old thank you to all of you that favorite, follow and review! I love you guys lots and am thankful for any and all your willing to give me. I love seeing that people are following/favoriting cause it means you guys like it (right?)! I'm sorry I can't reply to all of your reviews but know that I appreciate each and every one of them and get real giddy when I see a new one!**

**And to Rob: Rowan will never have a Devil Fruit power **_**but**_** she will be getting something new come the Water Seven arc! For those of you who know what it is **_**shh!**_** Don't ruin the surprise haha! **

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Knock Up to Skypiea**

"Where is that idiot?" Nami screamed into the lightning sky. Rowan twitched her lip in agreement. The sun had risen up above the horizon, turning the sky into beautiful shades of pink and red which the sea reflected. "He's 46 minutes late! We'll miss our chance! If he did get the gold bullion it's weight will be slowing him down! He should have taken that into account!"

"Do you honestly think that _that's_ what's slowing Luffy down?" Rowan commented causing Nami to whirl on her. Rowan just raised a brow at her. With a might huff, Nami turned back to glower at the forest.

"I just don't think he's concerned with the time," Usopp admitted.

"Yeah, definitely," Sanji agreed.

"Maybe he got beaten up," Chopper wondered with concern clear in his voice.

"Well, if he did, I'll never forgive him…even if he had made it back in time!" Nami roared, her expression turning dark.

"Make up your mind!" Zolo shouted.

"Luffy wouldn't lose Chopper. Those losers were weak." Chopper looked up at Rowan with hope filled eyes and she gave him a light, crooked smile. "He'll be fine. He probably just got distracted by something shiny or—"

"_Hey!_" All heads turned to the forest just in time to see Luffy come running; it was easy to spot his red vest against the green background.

"It's him! Thank goodness," Masira called out from his spot against the hut. He, Cricket and Shoujou had been healed to the best of Chopper's abilities; all three of them were bandaged heavily. But, with a few painkillers in their systems, they were now mostly mobile.

"Everyone start to board," Rowan ordered just as Luffy began to holler again.

"I did it!" he screamed waving one of his arms. Rowan squinted at the boy; he was caring a bag that Rowan could only assume held the important gold bullions. However, with more squinting Rowan saw there was something black in Luffy's hands.

"Hurry up Luffy! We have to sail!" Nami shouted.

"Look at this!" Luffy squealed. "It's a Hercules!"

"_What were you doing?_" Rowan only shook her head in defeat before bossing the crew back on the ship. She about threw Luffy into the ocean when he stopped to stare at the Merry Go. Rowan wasn't pleased with the newest additions. Two long wings of white were sprouting from Merry Go's side and someone had thought it a brilliant idea to turn the sheep figurehead into a chicken by adding a comb. Merry even had a white tail coming out of the back now. When Zolo had compared it to a pigeon, Rowan had literally kicked him into the ocean.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Luffy screamed.

"It's the Merry Go: Flying Version!" Usopp laughed.

"_I bet it can fly!_"

"Right?"

"Well it makes me anxious," Nami scoffed.

"Yeah, a pigeon would fly better than a chicken." Zolo barely dodged the hammer Rowan threw at him.

"_Not about that, idiot!_"

"Why is no one on board?" Rowan demanded from behind the group. "Move your arse people! We need to move, _now._" With Rowan barking at their heels she was finally able to get everybody but Luffy on board. The only reason she didn't start dragging him was because he was talking to Cricket. When Cricket looked over to the ship Rowan gave him an 'I-Told-You-So' look. The man had insisted on working his way through four packets of cigarettes in Luffy's absence. Rowan had snapped at him that that wasn't a good idea with his injuries. The man had only snapped at her to mind her own business. Now, Cricket was giving her a scowl.

"Thanks you guys!" Luffy called out to the two others ships beside Merry Go. "You can have my Hercules!"

"_Really? _Are you sure? You're the best!"

"Luffy! Get on this ship _now!_" Rowan thundered.

"Just follow us!" Shoujou called out from his ship. Rowan stretched out her hand, which Luffy grasped and slingshot himself to the deck. The boatswain was seconds from barking out orders to lower the sails and raise anchor when Cricket bellowed out,

"Monkey Mountain Allied Force!"

"Aye aye, sir!"

"Don't mess up! No matter what happens, give it your all for these guys!" Luffy smiled at Cricket before turning to Rowan with a smile that reached from ear to the next. Luffy quickly jumped to the back of the ship were Cricket was near.

"Boy! This is where we say goodbye!" Cricket called up. "Let me tell you one thing I'm certain of! No one has ever proved that El Dorado or Skypiea _doesn't_ exist!"

"Right!"

"People may laugh and say they're still legends. Well, let them laugh!" Cricket threw his arms apart and with a large smile boasted, "That's what makes it a great adventure!"

"A great adventure?" Luffy giggled.

"_Right!_ Thanks for returning my gold to me. Don't fall out of the sky now!" Luffy's laughter, unique with its 'shishi' sound, echoed throughout the ship. Spinning on his toes the boy shouted,

"Rowan! Get this ship moving!"

"Aye aye, Captain. Zolo, the anchor! Sanji and Usopp, the sails! Nami, point us in the right direction. Chopper, take the helm." Rowan smirked as the others leapt at her orders.

"Thanks for everything, Cricket!" Nami shouted her departure as the sails filled with wind and started off.

"Bye Mister!"

"I'm sure you'll find El Dorado someday, Mister!"

"Don't dive so recklessly!"

"_Mind your own business!_" Rowan chuckled lightly before heading towards the stirring rod in the lounge. With Nami giving her directions, Rowan was able to get the ship on the right course. The wind did the rest of the work. With the ship pointed in the right direction, Rowan gave the stirring shaft to Chopper. Rowan went deep within the Merry Go to see how many supplies they had carpentry wise. With their limited supplies, it didn't take her long. Pursing her lips, she pondered if she shouldn't have made sure to restock before leaving Cricket. The Kings only knew how bad Merry was going to get beat after being shot into the air.

It was as she was pondering this that Rowan returned to the deck.

"Look, look!" Luffy demanded from Rowan, laughing his head off. Rowan turned to him with a raised eyebrow, the storage room door falling shut behind her. "Rowan! Watch!" The woman watched as Luffy turned the head of the South Bird to the west. She only ended up shaking her head when Luffy let the head go and the bird turned right back to the south. "See? It's facing straight ahead!" Luffy grabbed at his stomach, his laughter painful.

"Gee, there sure are some strange birds in the world," Usopp laughed. "It really does only face south! It's like a compass. How funny!" The bird began to shout in its strange call. "What did it say?"

"It said, 'I'm going to look in a different direction and mess you guys up,'" Chopper explained. Rowan snapped to attention at that and started over to the three boys. When the bird turned its head north, Rowan slapped Luffy upside the back of his head. Her hand hadn't left Luffy's head when the bird turned back south.

"It has to face south or it gets antsy!" the boys howled.

"Stop bothering the damn bird. If you idgets get him to betray us, I'll be throwing _you_ overboard." Rowan walked away from the dorks just as someone shouted from Shoujou's ship.

"Hey, you guys! You're upsetting the big boss!"

"And we're about to get flung up into the sky!" Rowan barked right back at him.

"Leave them be," Rowan heard Shoujou say from his much larger ship. "But their antics do make me nervous." Luffy just laughed and walked away from the bird that was still shouting at Usopp and Chopper.

"There's no sense in worrying!" Luffy called up. "Let's relax."

"Who was it that made us late?" Sanji snapped after the boy. Rowan cracked her knuckles while making sure the bird was still pointing in the right direction. Her eyes followed up the mast to the sails, checking for any patches that she could have missed the night before. She had spent a good hour up in the sails, patching up weak spots and sealing holes.

"But the boss is right, stress kills," Masira said from the left.

"All right. Everybody relax a little and full speed ahead." Rowan about screamed when she literal felt everyone around her relax to the point of uncaring.

"We're gonna die," she sighed heavily, rubbing at her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" Zolo asked from those around, having the same thoughts as Rowan. The woman continued searching the ship up and down for the next three hours, looking for any weakness she could have missed the night before. After the first hour, Zolo had started following her around like some kind of dog. It had only taken her four minutes to break and whirl around on him demanding to know what the heck he was doing. "I'm bored," had been his reply. Rowan's reply to that had been for her to glare, huff, puff and curse like the sailor she was. Zolo had just stared at her. Rowan had then proceeded to give him orders and help.

"Boss, bad news!" someone screamed those three hours later.

"What? What is it?"

"To the southwest! 'Night' is coming! It's the Emperor Cloud!" Rowan flew from the tangerine garden, Zolo hot on her heels, and made it to the front of the ship. She saw the infamous darkness off to the side. The darkness was thick and powerful; while above the ships the sun was making the sky bright and blue. The powerful clouds made the sea-woman in her scream to turn around back the way they came. No good came from those clouds.

"It's only ten o'clock! We weren't expecting it this early!" Masira shouted. "This is bad! Can we make it, Shoujou?"

"Utan divers, submerge immediately! Check the currents!" The crew on all three ships burst to life as orders were tossed about.

"Reverberations confirmed! Giant current discovered, twelve o'clock!" a diver shouted, popping up from the sea.

"Giant creature detected, nine o'clock! Possibly a sea monster!"

"Wave detected, ten o'clock, coming against the direction of current! Possibly a giant whirlpool!"

"That's it!" Masira shouted. "Turn the prow to ten o'clock! That's a sign of the Knock Up Stream! Head for that whirlpool!" Rowan was thrown to the ground as the waves suddenly kicked up out of nowhere. Struggling against the rough waters, the woman went straight to the main mast and the ropes she had tied there earlier that day.

"The waves suddenly got higher!" Chopper squealed, flying past Rowan's head. The woman lashed out and grabbed hold of his body, pulling it close. The boat was suddenly gone under Rowan's feet as the ship was thrown back into the water. Waves splashed over the side, hitting her with its warm presence. Salt water filled her mouth and burned her eyes but she kept at her job. Tying the rope off around Chopper's belly, she ordered,

"Don't take this off!" Grabbing more of the ropes, Rowan started to the rest of the crew.

"It's the tremors before the explosion! Watch out!" Masira ordered down at the flying ship.

"Miss Navigator! What about the Log Pose?" Robin demanded as Rowan wrapped a rope tight around Usopp's waist.

"It's pointing straight up at that cloud!" Nami's voice echoed across the deck. Rowan had to climb in order to reach the orangette, and she quickly tied off the rope. She leapt down to the middle deck and without looking at the woman, tied a rope off around Robin's belly. Hers was the last to be tied.

"The wind is perfect! The Emperor Cloud is heading straight for the whirlpool!"

"Huh? The whirlpool? Where is it?" Nami demanded from Shoujou.

"Looks like we've hit the mark, brother."

"It's all up to the current now!"

"Can we do it?" Luffy demanded.

"Aye! We're going to make it!" Rowan jumped when two ropes launched from the Masira's ship and clamped down on Merry's railing. "We'll tow you to the whirlpool."

"Then what do we do?" Nami asked. Rowan was about washed off her feet again when a wave crashed down on to the deck and the ship took a very sharp turn. She ran to the side of the ship and looked; a giant whirlpool had formed. A giant sucking noise, like wind howling through a canyon, filled the air. It didn't take Rowan's many years of experience at sea to know they were caught getting tugged gently into the current. She also didn't need experience to know that gentle tug was going to turn into a non-escapable torrent.

"Sail into the current! If you can make it to the center of the whirlpool, you should be fine!"

"No one said anything about this!" Nami screamed, grasping at her hair and obviously panicking.

"It'll be all right, Nami! I'll protect you, and the others!" Sanji hollered to her. Rowan rolled her eyes.

"I've never seen such an enormous maelstrom." The ship was hit by another wave, rocking the boat and sending Chopper to the floor. He slid for a short moment before Rowan was able to grab his rope and help him back to his feet.

"Stop! Stop! Let's go back!" Usopp screamed the loudest.

"Sorry, Usopp. It's too late now. There's no turning back," Zolo's voice was barely heard over the sound of the whirlpool.

"Sky Island, here we come!" There was a noise of rocking waves before the sound of the waves bashing on something very close hit Rowan's ears. The woman forced her way to the side of the ship and found an eel like sea monster trying to fight the current. It was bellowing something fierce but was quickly drug back under. Screams from the crew filled the air.

"All right, guys! You're on your own from here! Good luck!" Masira and Shoujou shouted from the outskirts of the current. Luffy laughed and waved to them.

"Okay! Thanks for everything!"

"Wait!" Usopp screeched, running to the side and waving down the two ships. "Gimme a break! I'm scared! I wanna go home! We're all gonna die!"

"No one said anything about a giant whirlpool! This is fraud! Fraud!" Rowan watched Chopper run around screaming his little head off.

The blue sky was gone now, leaving Merry Go in darkness. Usopp began to scream about that. Rowan went with the ship as it hit a small current and sent it flying out of the sea again.

"Let's turn around, Luffy! There's still time! Don't you see that? It's gonna swallow us!" Usopp howled. "Sky Island is a dream in a dream!"

"A dream in a dream! Yeah!"

"He's right, Luffy! I think it's impossible too!" Nami hollered at the Captain's back.

"A dream in a dream! Now that's a great adventure!" Luffy laughed, turning to the crew with his infamous grin that promised nothing but a headache for the crew. "It we don't do this, we'll regret it for the rest of our lives!" Rowan groaned miserably, rubbing at her temple. She could already feel that headache growing.

"When you're finished whining, check this out," Zolo called to the two, pointing overboard. Rowan's stomach flew up into her throat. Looking to the side of the ship she watched as the sea they had been on seconds before left them. She felt the slight moment of suspension as Merry Go suddenly found itself floating. She knew it wasn't going to last long.

"Hold on to your ropes!" Rowan ordered over the whirlpool.

But there was no reason to. The sea was suddenly under them again and the waves had stopped. There was still complete darkness and the sea wasn't smooth but the monstrous pool beneath them was gone.

"It's gone? How?" Sanji shouted, his voice holding all the confusion Rowan felt.

"What happened?" Luffy demanded, leaping over to the pale navigator. Usopp peered over the railing of the front deck and down at the choppy water.

"We were in the center of that giant whirlpool! What's going on?" Rowan suddenly let out a loud hiss for silence. It was on the edge of her hearing but…there was something there. Rowan cupped her ears in hopes of making it easier but it was still beyond her reach.

"No!" Nami whispered, breaking her silence. "It's already begun!"

"But the whirlpool disappeared!"

"_Hold it!_" Rowan paused in her mighty confusion in order to look to a voice she had never heard before.

"Zolo." Rowan peered over at Luffy but her eyes left the boy's light figure to the giant…raft that was heading towards them. The raft was something like a ship, with a main sail that had three jaw less skulls sneering down at them. Rowan felt her lips twitch as the bastards sailed closer and closer to them.

"We caught up with you, Strawhat Luffy!"

"They're from Mock Town," Nami told the crew just as Luffy and Zolo walked closer to the edge.

"Who?"

"We're gonna take that hundred million beli head of yours! _Give up!_"

"Did you say me head's worth a hundred million? Really?" Rowan snorted when she heard more happiness than surprise in Luffy's voice.

"You mean you don't know? Huh? Why is it so dark around here?" Rowan squinted when the man raised up three posters. "There's a bounty of a hundred million beli on your head! And Pirate Hunter Zolo, you're worth 60 million! And can't believe you were able to get a Clodagh on your side, Monkey! Shield-Maiden Clodagh Rowan worth 33 million!" Rowan felt those words like a punch to the face; and she wasn't sure which made her madder, the fact that the screaming man on the raft had a picture of her, or that _the swordsman_ had a higher bounty!

Rowan threw herself up against the railing next to Usopp. Desperation was pulling hard at her chest as she thundered at the top of her lungs,

"_Rip that piece o' papers to shreds afore I shred ya!_"

"Rowan's mad!"

"It's true! There's a new poster!" Usopp called out to the crew, peering through a set of binoculars. "Zolo, you're a wanted man! You too, Rowan!" Rowan opened her mouth, prepared to tell everyone within a hundred mile radius what she thought of that, but was blocked by Sanji barreling past and pinning Usopp to his side.

"What? What about me? Is there a poster of me?" Usopp let out a humming noise before shaking his wet hair.

"Nope."  
>"<em>Look again!"<em> Rowan rolled her eyes, not understanding the desperation in Sanji's voice as he all but forced the sharpshooter to morph into his body. Rowan _hated_ the idea of her picture being taken!

"Nope," Usopp stated a second time, forcing the chef to make a noise rather similar to a wounded animal.

"Do you hear that?" Luffy cheered into Rowan's face. The woman only raised a brow before muttering profanities. Of course she couldn't have gotten off easy after her fight with Conor. Of course the Marines were putting a price on her head. At the very least…it appeared she was just 'Clodagh Rowan'.

"Mihawk's gonna slit my throat," Rowan couldn't help but whimper. And she had done so well for so long too! Three years of being on her own and she hadn't had a single person aware of her or her Clodagh heritage. Four months with Luffy and the Strawhats and she had bounty hunters after her ass.

"I get it. Your bounties skyrocketed after the Alabasta incident!" Nami realized with a horrified gasp. "A hundred million…_stop celebrating!_"

"This isn't the time for all this!" Rowan snapped, shaking her head in exasperated. "We're about to be shot in to the air by a giant whirlpool. We need to—" Rowan was cut off by a large rumbling noise. The crew fell dead silent as eyes seeked out one another.

"What was—" Rowan hit the ground hard when the floor was suddenly shoved up into her cranium.

"Everybody grab onto your life-lines!" Sanji shouted just as the entire ship quaked and the deck continued to try and shove her feet up to her shoulder. Rowan did as the man ordered, her hand wrapping tight around the line around her waist.

It happened in one fowl swoop. Rowan was shoved to the ground by the deck which was forcing her to fold in on herself. Screams were just barely heard over the roar of the water. Rowan yelped as she was thrown backwards, head over heels, before she was able to stabilize herself.

Rowan kept a strong hold on her rope and looked around. The ship was horizontal, forcing Rowan to all but grapple with the deck in order to move about. Luffy, the rubber boy that he was, was easily maneuvering his way to the front of the ship, while she spotted Sanji and Zolo on the mast. Usopp was hanging on to his life-line like a spider on a web. Nami was plastered to the lounge while Robin stood next to her. Chopper was struggling with his life-line, his little arms and legs wiggling about.

"The ship's sailing vertically up the surface of the water current!" Nami cried out in shock, her eyes wide despite the wind howling around them.

"Whoop! This is fun!" Luffy laughed.

"How is this even possible?"

"Go, Merry Go!" Luffy laughed more, throwing his hands into the air and almost falling backwards.

"Keep hold of something, idiot!" Rowan shouted, climbing her way up to the mast to join Sanji and Zolo. Zolo ended up pulling her up.

"Wait a minute," Sanji grumbled next to her. "I think we're forgetting something."

"What? Did we forget something?" Luffy called back, peering over his shoulder at them.

"The ship's beginning to float." Rowan frowned and looked around. Her lips pursed together as she felt Merry Go shake.

"Not good," she grumbled. "We're starting to fall. Was gravity the thing we forgot?" she demanded with a blank expression. Sanji just gave her a quirky smirk. "Now what do we do?"

"Fight this gravity person!"

"_Gravity is not a person, Luffy!_"

Chopper's scream was high pitched and easily broke through the howling wind around them.

"A Sea King! It's the one that got swallowed by the whirlpool!" Rowan watched the Sea King part from the whirling tide below them as it plummeted past them. Her stomach plummeted right with it.

"It's only a matter of time before we end up like that too!" Sanji grumbled.

"It's a little late to think of that! We're still being propelled upward by the force of the explosion! Why did we even decide to do this?"

"_Take a guess!_" Rowan thundered just as she snatched Chopper's life-line and pulled him out of the way of falling debris. The torrent below them was spewing all sorts of things at the Merry Go, from fish to old ships.

"It's all over for us! We're gonna fall! We're gonna crash into the sea and die!" Usopp howled.

"Hoist the sails now!" Nami shouted from the lounge. All heads turned down to the orangette. "This isn't just a wall of water!" she told them over the howling of the waters and wind. "We can sail on it the way we would any current! The heat from the steam and the explosion have created a blast of warm air! If we're just going up against the sea and wind, we can navigate it! And who's the ship's navigator?"

"_You are Nami!_" Rowan raced up the mast, Sanji hot on her heels.

"We'll catch the wind at starboard and sail to port! Then we'll let the ship follow the current!"

"Aye-Aye!"

"This is bad! The ship's leaving the water!" Chopper squealed. Rowan released the ropes that had the sail contained. The boatswain yelped when the Merry Go jerked back, gravity beginning to work against them.

"We're falling! We're falling, Nami! Do something!"

"No, we're gonna make it!" the woman growled in desperation. Rowan snarled as she scrambled to the last of the binds. Her little nails dug into the wet rope. "Hold on!" Nami's voice echoed up to her as the sail finally let lose. Rowan watched the sail as it fluttered down before catching the torrent of air with a loud snap. Merry Go jerked painfully, almost sending Rowan off the mast. There were loud cries as the crew was jerked off their feet. Rowan scrambled back to her feet, and looked over the side of the ship. Her eyes were about to pop out of their sockets as she realized the wings Cricket had put on were actually catching the air with the sails.

"It's incredible! The ship's flying through the air!"  
>"No kidding?" Usopp screamed.<p>

"Well, whaddya know?" Zolo laughed, coming over to sit beside Rowan on the mast. Rowan couldn't help but chuckle as she realized the ship actually was _flying._

"How is this even possible?" she asked aloud, having to kneel down in order to not fall with the quakes echoing through Merry Go.

"With this wind and current we can make it all the way to the top!" Nami laughed.

"Nami, are we there yet? Is this the Sky Island?" Luffy demanded, working his way down to the girl.

"If there is such a place, it's above those clouds," she answered.

"Above the clouds? I wonder what's up there?"

"Probably should have thought of that _before _we shot ourselves into the sky," Rowan groaned, rubbing at her eyes. Zolo only laughed beside her, slapping her on the back and almost sending her toppling over. The bastard only continued to laugh as she threw a kick at him. "Let's head straight for the Emperor Cloud!"

Rowan opened her mouth, prepared to snap at the swordsman, but was stopped dead by a wave of water hitting her as hard as the ground had when she fell from the clock tower. Water filled her nose, mouth and ears, beating her from all sides. Her lungs screamed with a need for water but they were answered with water. Rowan felt a vice like grip grab her around the stomach even while she was tightening her hold on her life-line. It was when her lungs were ready to give up, that fresh air slapped her across the face.

Rowan took deep gulps of air, spewing cold water from her lungs. She wasn't able to scream when the ship fell down and she was launched from the mast. The ship lurched as it hit water and Rowan slammed into a thick mass of muscle. Rowan scrambled to her hands and knees, throwing up more water from her lungs. The only sound that reached her ears were the heavy panting of her crew and the soft flap of the sail above.

"Blast! What happened? We lose anybody?" Zolo growled beside her. Only groans answered that question. Of course, that choirs of groans was broke by Luffy shouting,

"Hey! Hey, you guys, look! Look where we are!" Rowan did just that.

White. There was nothing but white; white puff here, white puff there, white puffs everywhere. It was as if the ship was floating on a sea of whip crème.

"Where are we?" Sanji gasped, shaking water from his hair.

"Clouds?" Chopper squealed, using Rowan as a ladder to climb up to the railing. Rowan gave the little reindeer a look but helped him the rest of the way up nonetheless. The others joined all of them at the railing, mouths agape and eyes wide. Nami all but threw herself against the railing, her face expressing the same feelings that were tumbling around in Rowan.

"We're above the clouds! We're sailing on the clouds!"

"Of course! We're sailing on clouds!" Luffy huffed stating this as if it was the most common practiced thing.

"You can't sail on clouds!" the others snapped. Chopper peered around Rowan before letting out a shrike and dropped to the ground.

"Usopp's not breathing!" he shouted a moment later, causing Rowan and the others to peer over at him.

"What? Do something! Give him mouth-to-mouth!" Luffy ordered, scrambling over.

"Okay! I'll give it to Nami!" Sanji cried. Zolo scoffed loudly besides Rowan.

"Idiot."

"This must be the sky ocean," Nami whispered, completely stunned. The woman shook her head hard and grumbled to herself. Huffing, the woman pointed to her Log Pose and snapped, "But look! It's still pointing up!"

"This must be the middle level of the Emperor Cloud," The Bitch concluded, leaning against the railing. Rowan snorted and turned to Zolo. She raised a bold brow as Sanji snarled at the swordsman.

"Did you just call me an idiot?"

"I forget."

"Knock it off you two," she ordered sharply just in time to see Usopp unbuckle his overalls and toss his shirt off. He hoped up onto the railing of the Merry Go and then boost loudly,

"First course of action! Captain Usopp will go for a swim!"

"Hey, be careful! We don't know anything about this ocean!" Sanji called over.

"Don't go diving Usopp. There could be—"

"All oceans are the same!" Usopp interrupted Rowan. She watched the boy with her mouth open as he leaped into the sea.

"…sea kings." Silence fell upon the group as they waited. And waited. And waited.

"He's not coming back up."

"Idget probably got ate," Rowan snapped, rushing to the railing and staring down at the open sea of white. It was too clouded to see anything past the first few inches.

"I was thinking…does this ocean even have a bottom?" Rowan's heart plummeted just like her stomach had only minutes before.

"_Did he fall through the clouds?_"

"_Usopp!_" Luffy jumped onto the railing and threw his arm down into the white clouds below.

"I warned that fool!"

"Stretch your arm as far as you can!" The Bitch ordered, her arms crossing over her chest. Luffy whimpered.

"But I can't see through the clouds!"

"Leave that to me. **OJOS FLEUR!**" The Bitch's eyes closed but Rowan could still see them moving under her eyelids. "There he is!" she stated loudly. "**SEIS FLEURS!**" The Bitch unfolded her arms and let out a heavy sigh. "Okay. Pull him up." Luffy did as ordered and began to retract his arm. Usopp broke through the water with a wet 'pop'.

Rowan was surprised by how _un-_surprised she was when two giant creatures popped up out of the sea behind him. One was a giant octopus that had the fattiest tentacles Rowan had ever seen and the other was a flat fish with teeth the size of her forearm.

"That's not Usopp!" Chopper screamed.

"It thinks Usopp is lunch!" Rowan placed a foot on the railing, prepared to launch herself at the fish, should need be, but Zolo had already thrown himself into the air. His sword sliced through the air and pierced the octopus.

Rowan's hands slapped against her ears as one of the louds 'pops' she had ever heard tried to bust her eardrums. The sound echoed in her chest. Zolo made a loud bang as he landed on the deck on his backside. The man was laid out as his ears rang. Rowan was surprised she didn't see blood dripping from his ears.

"What a strange beast," Sanji huffed from his spot next to the flat fish. "I'm not even sure it's a fish." Rowan looked over the side of the ship and watched bits of octopus float around.

"The octopus was like a balloon," Nami said aloud, her eyes filled with stunned wonder.

"But it was moving around! It had to be a living thing," Chopper countered.

"Creatures live among these clouds," Sanji concluded with a heavy frown.

"I guess it's better to think of this as a sea," Nami suggested.

"What's that flat snake anyway?" Luffy demanded.

"It must be a flounder."

"So that's a flounder." Rowan slapped her forehead with the heel of her palm before shaking her head. Usopp's scream had Rowan's body tensing up like a pole before she spun around.

"Shut up, Usopp! What's wrong now?" Rowan quickly slapped a hand over Chopper's eyes when the sharpshooter reached into his pants.

"There's something in my pants!" The liar pulled out a flat fish that looked very much like the one Sanji had killed. "Sky Island scary. Sky Island scary," Usopp whimpered while curling up into a ball and shaking like a leaf.

"Usopp!"

"This is an unlucky day," The Bitch said while looking towards the shaking boy. The woman walked forward and grabbed the flopping fish off the deck that had come out of Usopp's pants. Rowan's lip twitched. She would _not_ have touched that thing with her bare hands. "This must be a sky fish. Noland mentioned them in his diary. In order to survive in this bottomless sky ocean they've evolved differently from their aquatic cousins." Zolo had finally pulled himself up off the deck and checked out the fish. He didn't have long because Luffy snatched it up out of The Bitch's hands.

"So they became balloon-like or flat," Zolo recognized, causing Rowan to look at him in surprise. The man scowled at her for the look. "I can come up with something that simple." Rowan gave him another look before turning back to the group.

"Their bodies are airfoils. These clouds are far less buoyant than water."

"Their scales are like feathers. And they have teeth like carnivores!" Nami proclaimed while looking around for the fish. She found it dead on a dish that Luffy was eating.

"I sautéed it," Sanji explained as Luffy's eyes bulged out of his eyes.

"_Dish ish gweat!_" he said around a mouthful of food.

"Swallow Luffy!" Rowan barked just as Nami shouted,

"We weren't finished examining that!" Snatching the dish away from Luffy, Nami took a sulking bite. Her eyes popped open though with wonder as the fish hit her mouth. "It _is_ good! I've never tasted anything like it!"

"Let's try eating the big one!"

"Rowan! Rowan!" Said woman looked up from the fish dish to see Chopper waving her over. Raising a brow she walked over to his position on the side of the ship. The little reindeer looked through a pair of binoculars again. "There's a ship!" Rowan's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. "It's a ship and a…a person?" The little reindeer leaned heavily into his binoculars as if that would help him see better. His sudden scream sent him flying backwards and Rowan had to catch him.

"Chopper?" she demanded as the boy stared up at her with wide, terrified eyes.

"There's a bull running over the clouds headed straight for us!" he cried while wiggling around dramatically. "We're in big trouble!"

"Calm down," Zolo snapped, appearing at Rowan's side. "You're not making sense."

"What do you mean a bull?" Rowan demanded.

"Guys! Something's coming! It is human?" Nami suddenly cried from the front of the ship. Rowan placed Chopper down on the deck gently and grasped her brass knuckles from out of her pockets. "He's running on the clouds!" Rowan was about to run forward but before she could something appeared over the side of the railing and heading for the deck of the ship. The body was a man's while a heavy mask with bull horns covered his face.

"Stop! What do you want?" Sanji demanded.

"I'm going to get rid of you," a deep, voice growled. Rowan's ears twitched as she recognized the voice of a smoker.

"He means business."

"Fine by me," Zolo snarled.

"What? What?"

Rowan got hit first. A powerful kick to her stomach had her doubling over and gasping for the air the attacker had knocked out of her. Confusion filled her mind as she struggled to find a reason she hadn't been able to block him. He wasn't the fastest person she had fought! And yet she hadn't been able to move like she normally could.

Still struggling for breath, Rowan looked over her shoulder to see that the man had knocked Zolo, Sanji and Luffy down as well.

"You wimps! There are three of you and only one of him!" Nami yelled as Chopper screamed. Rowan struggled back to her knees, still trying to regain her breathing which seemed to be an impossible task at the moment.

"Enough!" a voice thundered across the deck from the sky. Rowan looked up to see a strange sight. A man in heavy armor astride a poka-dotted bird was dive bombing the bull mask man with a lance.

"Who's that guy?" Nami yelped, running out of the man's way. Rowan watched the bull man get flung away with one powerful thrust of the lance. In all honesty it only made her angrier. She really should have been able to dodge the man's punch. The man on the back of the bird landed on their ship. Rowan could now see it was an elderly man under the heavy armor, with a trimmed white beard and heavy wrinkles around his eyes.

"I am the Sky Knight!" the man proclaimed to them all. Looking back the way he had sent the assailant flying, he also declared, "He's gone."

"What the heck? Who was that guy?" Nami shouted. And with a scowl worthy of the banshee Rowan was pretty sure Nami was, Nami turned on them. "And you guys are pathetic! He clobbered all four of you!"

"Thank you for saving us," Chopper bowed to the stranger. Rowan shook her head hard. She didn't understand why she was having such a hard time regaining her breathe.

"Um, yes. I had no choice. It was my duty."

"How could I lose like that?" Sanji snarled, rubbing at his sore skull.

"I can hardly move," Luffy panted from his laid out spot on the floor.

"That's probably because the air's so thin." Rowan looked up from spot on the deck in order to glare at the Bitch. She really didn't want to admit it but the woman was probably right. When she had been younger and scouring her island, she had once gone down too deep while swimming in a cave to fast. The pressure build up had all but knocked her out. She supposed, coming up this far into the sky would probably have something of the same effect. Pursing her lips in though, Rowan began to take slow even breathes, not moving and allowing her body to conform to the altitude.

"Now that you mention it," Sanji mused, patting at his chest in hopes of helping himself breath.

"Are you Blue Sea people?" the Knight asked, his dark eyes roaming the group.

"What's that? Who are you again?" Nami demanded, slapping her fists against her hips.

"I am the Sky Knight. Blue Sea people live below the clouds on the Great Blue Sea."

"I get it," Luffy stated simply, still lying on his back.

"This is the White Sea, which floats 23,000 feet above the Blue Sea. And higher still is the White-White Sea, the Upper Stratum, which is 33,000 feet above it. Most Blue Sea people can't tolerate these altitudes." Rowan opened her eyes, feeling her breath coming back and her body working at the new pressure. She was climbing to her feet just as Luffy stood up and banged at his chest.

"Okay. I'm starting to get used to it!" he declared.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better too," Zolo huffed. Rowan watched the Knight begin to shake his head back and forth.

"What? No. That's impossible."

"While I'm use to a more dominating pressure, this isn't so bad," Rowan commented drily, shaking out her body.

"Who was the man that attacked us?" Chopper asked the important question. The Knight sat down upon the railing that stopped one from falling down from the upper deck.

"One moment. No doubt you have a great many questions, but let's talk business first. I am a soldier of fortune. This sea holds many dangers. Those unfamiliar with Sky Fighting are targeted by the guerrillas and become food for the sky fish." Rowan frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

'_Guerrillas?_'

"But I can save you from them. One whistle for five million extols." The entire crew continued to stare up at the man. He stared down at them. Silence commenced for a surprisingly long time. It was Sanji that broke the silence.

"What are you talking about, old man?"

"Don't be stingy!" the Knight cried. "That's an incredible bargain! I won't go one extol lower! I have to make a living!"

"That's not what we're asking, old man," Rowan interrupted. She stepped over Usopp (who was still chanting, "Sky Island scary, Sky Island scary), and stood beneath the Knight. "We don't use extra or whatever it is you're talking about. And who even said we need you to come at the call of a whistle?" The Knight stared wide eyed at the group before blinking slowly. With hesitance clear he slowly worked out,

"Did you people…come by the peak of High West? Then you must've got here by Island Hopping!" he declared the last part. Rowan peered over at the group and pursed her lips a second time.

"I don't know what you're talking about, old man!" Luffy said. Nami barreled past the boy, sending him back to the deck. Pointing up at him with her finger of doom, Nami shouted,

"Hold it!" She glared at the man with a heavy frown. "You mean there's another way to get up here? And Island Hopping? Is there more than one island in the sky?" The Knight's eyes about popped out of his skull then.

"What? Don't tell me you rode that beastly sea current! So people with such courage still exist, eh?"

"Is that what you call stupidity up here?" Rowan snapped as Nami hit the ground in tears.

"What the big deal? We still made it." Nami spun on the Captain and began to jerk him back and forth in her rage.

"We were almost killed! We should've gotten more information!" Luffy shook Nami off before turning back to the Knight as the man asked,

"Did you lose any crewmembers?"

"No, we all made it."

"The other routes are different, but they all have their perils. The Knock Up Stream is one of those gambles where either everyone makes it or no one does. There aren't many who'd take the risk, especially in these days. You have to have both courage and skill. You're worthy sea dogs…" Usopp strutted forward with a swagger he certainly didn't deserve.

"It was all thanks to me, actually. The others were all in tears and had given up, but I said 'Never fear! I'll get us there!'" Rowan was pleased when Nami pinched him, forcing him to his knees in tears. Ignoring Usopp, the Knight reached into his armor before tossing a silver whistle on to the main deck.

"Here's one whistle. Blow it once and I shall come down from the heavens to save you! By rights, you should pay me five million extols in sky currency for that. But you may have that one for free in honor of your courage. You can use it to summon me, anytime."  
>"Wait! You didn't tell us your name!"<p>

"I am Ganfor the Sky Night! And this is Pierre, my partner." The spotted bird let out a cry. "Pierre is a bird with the power of the Horse-Horse Fruit." The Knight jumped from the ship and to the back of his bird's back. Rowan's jaw unhinged lightly as she watched the bird's legs turn into powerful hindquarters and his breast shifted upward and two more legs appeared. His wings remained but his tail feathers turned into a tail. "He can transform into a winged horse."

"Oh, how beautiful! He's like a Pegasus!" Nami squealed.

"Yes, a Pegasus!" Rowan's lip twitched as she realized just how ridiculous a spotted, pink horse was. And his face was too long. Nami didn't look like so excited anymore either. "Good luck, brave ones!" The horse-bird flapped its wings and away the two went. Silence fell upon the deck for the second time in the past hour. Sanji was the one who broke it again.

"…what a strange creature." Rowan shook her head and rubbed at her eyes.

"But we didn't really learn very much from him, did we?"

"We know all our money isn't any good here," Rowan huffed, barring teeth at the bitch.

"We're right back where we started," Nami groaned.

"So how do we go higher up?"

"Let's call the old man and ask him." Rowan brought her foot down on the back of Luffy's head and pinned his face to the deck. Rowan ignored the boy's struggles as Nami began to screech at him,

"Luffy, no! Save that for an emergency when we really need his help! What'll we do if that masked weirdo attacks again?"

"Let's just set sail somewhere," Zolo suggested. Rowan pressed down harder on Luffy's head when he tried to do a pushup in order to free himself. She ignored the pleasure rolling in her stomach when Luffy began to cry out.

"Hey, look over there!" Rowan ignored Luffy's muffled question that was said to the floor. She looked to Chopper instead.

"What's that? It looks like a waterfall," the bitch expressed.

"Is it some kind of cloud?" Chopper asked.

"Alright, it's decided. We'll sail over there." Rowan gave Luffy's head one final push before throwing out orders. She threw a back kick at Luffy when she saw him sticking out his tongue. He hit the ground again, forehead steaming and slightly unconscious. Rowan strutted up the stairs, making sure to step on Luffy's stomach in the process. Opening the lounge, she stepped inside and took hold of the steering pole. The ship made its way through the White Sea with ease, a gentle breeze filling Merry Go's sails and guiding her onward.

"Hold up, Rowan! There's a huge cloudbank in our way."

"What'll we do?" Rowan escaped the lounge and looked to the head of the ship. A large white blob of cloud was front of the ship and refusing to budge.

"It's rising above the sky ocean, so it must not be part of it."

"Then what kind of cloud is it?" Nami demanded from Sanji. The man only shrugged obviously without an answer. "If it's just a regular cloud we can sail right through it."

"I'll touch it and see!" Luffy laughed and wound up his arm. When he threw said appendage forward, it sunk deep into the cloud. Just when Rowan thought they were going to be able to simply sail through it, the fist was thrown back. "My fist bounced off!"

"Wow!" Chopper squealed. Luffy was quick to spring from the ship and up onto the cloud. Bouncing up and down as if on a trampoline; the boy was flung into the air again and again.

"Look! I'm not falling through! It feels like cotton! What is this? It's great!" Rowan wasn't surprised at all when Chopper and Usopp flew form the ship as well.

"What sort of phenomenon is that?"

"Anything is possible on the Grand Line," Rowan found herself repeating, her eyes just as wide and unbelieving as Nami's.

"It feels so good!" Luffy called from the top of the cloud. "It's nice and warm. I could fall asleep. It's even better than a futon that's been hung out in the sun."

"But this means the ship can't pass through it." Rowan looked to Nami who spoke truth. Looking back up to the cloud, Rowan leapt up on to the cloud herself. "Rowan?"

"Gonna have a look around," Rowan explained before Usopp fell into her in his play. Grunting, Rowan sent the boy rolling back into the laughing Chopper and Usopp. "Luffy, Usopp, Chopper! Come along!" Rowan ordered. The boys were hot on her heels as they bounced along. Rowan was forced to grunt again when the strange substance beneath her feet refused to be still. It took a few tries for Rowan to actual gain the ability to walk again.

"What are we looking for?" Chopper asked while bouncing ahead.

"A way around the clouds," she explained while taking a leap of her own.

"Oh! Oh! Rowan! Rowan!" Luffy chanted while jumping about, far ahead. "I found something! It's a gate!"

"A gate?"

"Yeah! It's at the bottom of the waterfall! There's a huge gate." Rowan huffed before running a hand under her beanie. Huffing a second time, Rowan waddled back to the others.

"Luffy found a gate. It's probably our best bet at the moment." Nami seemed to have the same thought and, with Luffy and Usopp as guards ahead, Rowan repeated the boys' instructions to get past the clouds.

"It's the next left!" Luffy called out before he turned his head to look back. The boy jerked before turning back around. "I mean right."

"Are you sure it isn't left?" Usopp asked.

"Let's call the old man in the armor!" Rowan grasped Luffy's face and pinned him to her side.

"No, Luffy!" It was with a bit more struggle that Merry Go made its way through the clouds. There was little time for celebration though, for the crew was at the gate. The gate was at the foot of the waterfall and heavily decorated. Rowan rubbed at her eyes when she weakly read, 'Heaven's Gate'. The words stumbled together a bit but Rowan was able to figure it out for the most part.

"And look! That cloud that looks like a waterfall really is a waterfall! It's cascading down from a cloud like the one you were bouncing on!" Rowan peered up at the clouds above. Back on the ship, her eyes narrowed as she mused aloud,

"The Knight did say there was an Upper Sea. That's probably where the clouds are coming from.

"This is a terrible omen. We're all going to die," Usopp hissed while hiding behind Zolo.

"Did you ever think that maybe we're already dead?" Zolo laughed.

"Yeah. That's more likely," Sanji huffed

"You lot can't die," Rowan snorted into a fist.

"_We're all dead?_" Chopper screamed loud enough to break glass. Rowan opened her mouth, ready to help Chopper over the realization that they _weren't_ really dead, Luffy cut her off by laughing at the top of his lungs.

"Heaven? I can't wait! I'm finally going to heaven!"

"We're not in heaven!" Rowan snapped, as the ship got closer to the gates. "You're all scaring Chopper!" As if to prove her point, Chopper was no latched on to Rowan's leg like a barnacle to the side of Merry Go. Zolo only continued to laugh.

The ship was just about to enter through the gates completely when a small clicking noise caught Rowan's attention. Frowning heavily, she turned her attention to the inner workings of the gate. Standing in the shadows, a little old lady, probably no taller than Rowan's knee, was snapping away on a strange little square device. Rowan's jaw hung open lightly however, when she saw little wings coming from the wrinkled old sack's back.

'_Did we really die?_' Rowan blanked.

"Look over there!" Usopp hissed to the rest of the crew was Rowan came to stand at the railing. Chopper was still stuck to her leg, making it a tad difficult.

"Are you tourists? Or have you come to make war?" the woman asked in a wispy voice that somehow still sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Rowan. "It doesn't really matter. If you want to go up to the Upper Stratum, you'll have to pay the entrance fee of one billion extols per person. That's the law."

"An angel! Isn't that what an angel looks like? She's a pruney little angel!"

"How much is one billion extols?" Usopp blanked at the price.

"What if we don't have any money?" Nami tried a different approach.

"You may pass." Usopp literally hit the ground in a deadpan expression. "But that choice is entirely your own. I'm neither a gatekeeper nor a guardian. I'm merely asking what you wish to do." Rowan felt a strong twist in her gut as the elderly woman smiled up at them, showing mostly gums.

"Then we're passing," Luffy declared, jumping up to his favorite perch on the ship. "We're going to the sky island! We don't have any money, but we're going through, Granny!"

"I see. Eight of you, right?" Luffy nodded his head with exuberance before a sudden thought seemed to hit him.

"But how do we get up—" The grip on her leg suddenly turned dangerous as something leapt out of the water and latched on to either side of Merry Go. Rowan was only just able to stop Chopper from cutting off all circulation in her leg when the ship jerked to the side.

"What is that thing? It just popped up!"

"The famous Lobster Express of the White Sea." Rowan didn't stay up when the ship suddenly jerked forward much like it had on the Knock Up stream. Tumbling, Rowan yelped when her head hit the main mast and helped again when Chopper landed on her stomach.

"We're moving!"

"_No shit!_"

"Rowan's mad!" Rowan stared down at Chopper for a moment before shaking her head and getting back to her feet. Scrambling to the front of the ship, her jaw dropped when she saw a large lobster like creature underneath them. She just barely had the sense to grab hold of the railing when the lobster began barreling its way up the waterfall, sending some of the other crew members tumbling to the lounge. Rowan groaned thinking off all her carefully sorted out storage that was probably now nothing but a mess after two vertical climbs.

"It's carrying us up the waterfall!" Said waterfall quickly turned into a strange, worped road of sorts though, the higher the lobster took Merry Go. Rowan, still hanging on to the railing watched with her mouth still open and took in the road. It was just like a river but there was no bottom. She could clearly see the road like it was a dancing ribbon frozen in air.

"I can't believe this is a natural phenomenon."

"No way this is natural!"

"There's some writing up there!"

"It's the exit!" Rowan squinted her eyes at the end of their trip to see there was yet another sign.

"Godland?" someone read.

"SKypiea?"

"_It's not an exit! It's an entrance!_" Luffy squealed at the top of his lungs and punching the air.

The Merry Go was tossed through the entrance and up into the sky. Rowan felt her stomach lurch even while amazement clouded her mind. As far as her eyes could see, clouds overtook the world. But on those clouds, nestled in like little stones upon a white beach, trees and buildings specked the area.

"An island! _It's Skypiea!_" The ship landed with a rough jerk, the white sea cloud coming over the sides and splashing across the surface. A gentle breeze filled Merry's sails and took them closer to the island. There was silence as those of the crew took in the beautiful scenery.

"Unbelievable," Rowan whispered to herself just as the ship jerked lightly. Rowan looked down to see they had come very close to the island and could only presume they had hit something much like the clouds she had walked upon. It was the only explanation for the trees to have taken root on a _cloud._ Rowan was seconds from starting to give orders when Luffy and Usopp flew past her in a whirlwind of color. She stood there, open mouthed, as the boys jumped from the side of the ship and into the awaiting clouds. They wasted no time in running through the cloudy water and reaching the 'beach'.

"…and that's our Captain," Rowan sighed heavily, running her fingers on her face as said boy tripped and fell face first into the cloud.

"What about the anchor? There's no bottom to this ocean," Zolo huffed.

"Never mind that! Check this out! The beach feels fluffy!"

"Never mind the anchor?"

"Never mind those idiots!" Rowan snapped. Motioning to the swordsman she snipped, "Just go drop it. I think there might actual _be_ a bottom at this part." Zolo shrugged and did as order, easily tossing the anchor overboard.

"But this scenery really is amazing. It's like a dream," Zolo commented as the anchor dropped with a 'plunk'.

"Yeah, but looks at those guys. They're so excited. They're hopeless!" Sanji laughed right before he did a cannonball into the ocean.

"So are you!" Zolo called out but Sanji was already too far away to hear them. Rowan sighed heavily a second time before her eyes began to scan the deck.

_**Joh! Joh! Joh!**_

Peering over to the main deck she watched the bird try to peck Nami's brains out.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she whimpered as the bird flew off into the forest. "I forgot to set it free," she huffed, trying to smooth out her hair. Rowan looked Nami up and down to see the female had changed already. A pair of dark capris and a blue bikini top now made up the girl's outfit.

"Looks like there are people here. It'll survive."

"What about the anchor?"

"Already dropped and apparently hooked," Rowan answered. The woman peered down at the main deck again when Robin came out of the storage room, ergo the woman's sleeping quarters. She had also changed for the hot climate and now wore a yellow tang-top and black pants.

"So this is Skypiea," the woman expressed causing Rowan to growl lightly. Zolo's hand upside the back of Rowan's head had her quickly forgetting about the other women as they talked.

"You didn't get hurt out there did you?" he asked, eyes roaming over her form. Rowan gave him a scowl while rubbing the back of her head.

"You ask if I'm injured _after_ hitting me?" Zolo simply shrugged before stretching out his arms above his head. Rowan turned away quickly before she could spy the small portion of his belly that showed when he did that. Her distraction wasn't welcomed however, when it turned out to be the bitch. Nami had leapt over the side of the ship to join the others upon the shore.

"What about you?" she asked Zolo. Rowan ignored the sudden spark of fury. It wasn't up to _her_ who talked to the bitch. Everyone _else_ seemed to like her anyways.

"I'm going ashore too," Zolo answered.

"So sailing the seas and exploring new lands is your idea of adventure? I never thought about it that way," the bitch said with a bit of nostalgia to her voice. Rowan only snorted and snarled though clenched teeth,

"Probably because you were too busy trying to destroy everything." This time Rowan was ready for Zolo's attempt to whack her. Dancing out of his reach she gave them both a sneer, unable to hide the hot hand of anger that still rolled in her stomach whenever the bitch was in her line of sight. "Get off my ship now, both of you."

"Oh? And what are _you_ going to do Princess?" Zolo huffed, a scowl on his own face due to Rowan's suddenly hostile attitude. Rowan walked down the front stairs and snapped,

"Someone has to start cleaning up the mess that journey no doubt made. The sails are a wreck. I'm going to start with them."

"Don't stop even for a second do you, Princess?"

"_Stop_ _calling _me that!" Rowan stressed but Zolo was already falling backwards off the railing.

"We'll see you later, Miss Boatswain." Rowan only snarled up at the woman who gave her a gentle wave. She was actually close to just throwing the bitch overboard, but Robin jumped it before she could start back up the stairs. Snorting out her aggravation, Rowan went to the lady's room.

She rubbed the back of her sweating neck with a frown. The girls had had the right idea. A little rummaging around, and Rowan was pulling on a pair of brown cargo shorts and a black tube top that went from the top of her breasts to her last rib. She rubbed at the knot on her shoulder that started her long, thin scar's path down her back. At least the crew was on the beach, she thought to herself before grabbing the sewing kit.

Rowan made her way back to the main deck and scaled the mast. Wrapping a rope around her waist and hips in a harness-like fashion, she tied it off and descended slowly. The sun was warm on Rowan's back as her fingers began the repetitive motion of sewing. Floating in the gentle breeze, Rowan soon found herself all but oblivious to the outside world. Her tanned, callused fingers made quick work of the smaller holes in Merry Go's sails while the larger ones were patched up to the best of her ability.

"Almost done Merry," Rowan hummed pleasantly to the ship, patting the mast as she swung by. Rowan looked down at the sailing Jolly Roger. "It's amazing you were able to make it up the Knock Up stream to begin with," she commented, pushing the needle through the white sail. "You really are an amazing ship, you know that Merry?"

"Pardon me! I'm coming ashore," a man's voice called out. Confused, Rowan looked down at the white clouds. Her brows shot up her forehead, hiding underneath her black beanie as she watched a man cut his way across the White Sea. He was standing in a strange contraption that looked like a small ship with a bike handle bars. It actually looked a lot like one of the strange things Luffy and the others had pulled up from the sunken ship. Rowan continued to watch the man make his way through the clouds. He reached the island cloud but, instead of stopping like Rowan expected, the man plowed in to the hard cloud and crashed.

"By the Kings…" Rowan huffed, eyes narrowing as she noticed a female had joined her group. "What in the world is going on?" she pondered. Deciding to find out for herself, Rowan scaled her rope before shimming down the mast. Her bare feet slapped against the deck as she went and stood by the ram figurehead. "Oi!" she called out, disbelief clear as she watched Luffy go and stand in the strange little ship.

Rowan's jaw dropped dramatically as she watched the boy speed off into the White Sea. She was _not_ surprised when the idiot crashed, sending the strange little boat flying as he plummeted into the water. Curious how the clouds would affect a Devil Fruit used, Rowan hesitated in her dive. When she saw Luffy continue to sink she jumped in head first.

Usopp hadn't been lying when he said the White Sea was murky. Rowan could barely see two feet in front of her face. She was just thankful Luffy wore his red vest for it was easy enough for her to spot despite the low visibility. With a fist full of Luffy's vest, Rowan surged back to the surface. The Captain hung limp against Rowan as she swam to the shore. Due to Luffy being limp, it was easy for Rowan to toss him to the ground.

"_Idgets!_" Rowan thundered, spinning on the others. "Who let the one who _can't swim_ go on that thing?"

"Sorry," the crew apologized, bowing their heads in shame. The man Rowan didn't know stepped forward, hands held out in a peaceful gesture. Rowan pinned him to the spot with a glare.

"It's my fault," he stated, having enough sense to look ashamed when saying that. "I shouldn't have let a novice try." The man motioned towards the contraption while explaining, "Wavers are built very light for the sake of speed. But even a small wave can send them out of control. The operator must understand the sea and anticipate the waves. Forgive me!"

"Who are you?" Rowan demanded just as Chopper whined,

"Is it really that difficult? I wanted to try!"

"No, Chopper," Rowan instantly snapped, spinning on the reindeer before the man could answer her first question. "Don't even think of trying to ride that thing. I've already gotten wet one to many times today." And to prove her point, Rowan pulled her black beanie off her head and rang the water out. Chopper put on a heavy pout and crossed his arms. Rowan ignored the guilt she felt at causing the face by justifying her order with the fact that reindeer would just crash and sink.

"I've been practicing since I was a child and I only recently learned how to drive it," the blond haired female that had joined the crew said to the still pouting Chopper.

"If you start practicing now, you can be ready in about ten years."

"Then why did you let Luffy on it?" Rowan grumbled.

"I'm sorry," the man apologized for the hundred time. Rowan still didn't accept his apology. Motioning to himself the man said, "I'm Pagaya. This is my daughter, Conis." Rowan stared the two strangers down, arms crossed over her chest and weight on one leg.

Pagaya was a bald man with a heavy brown beard that covered his entire lower face. Rowan couldn't even see his lips. He wore a strange yellow robe that was sleeveless and stopped at his knees. Two little brown antenna stuck out from the top of his bald head, seemingly made out of hair. And yet, that wasn't the strangest thing. The man appeared to have wings sticking out of his back, small and white, obviously without the ability to actually carry the man's weight.

Conis wore the same robe but hers was pink. She had long blond hair tied back into two braids along with the two strange antennas. Her wings were also small and white. Big blue eyes stared shyly at Rowan from underneath long eyelashes.

Rowan looked away from the girl, refusing to admit to the intense feeling of jealously that came from looking at the pretty female. She definitely refused to admit that her eyes went to Zolo to see if he was staring at Conis. Nor did she admit to the fact that she felt relief when she saw he was more interested in staring at the surrounding forest.

'_Smart man,_' she snorted inwardly.

"Hey!" Usopp suddenly called out, causing Rowan to look away from the swordsman. Rowan's eyes went wide as she spotted what the sharpshooter was calling out about. Nami, astride the waver, was cutting through the waves at high speed. Doing sharp turns and quick spins, Nami appeared as if she had all but been born on the light ship.

"This is wonderful!" Rowan heard Nami squealed like a little girl. Pagaya all but rushed the water, his eyebrow shooting up his bald forehead.

"What? She's amazing! I can't believe my eyes!"

"You're wonderful Nami!" Sanji cat-called. Luffy, finally back on his feet, let out a jealous cry before shouting,

"How is she doing that?" Nami shouted something about Luffy not being delicate, which only caused the boy to puff out his cheeks like a chipmunk. "Come back Nami! We're going to the man's house now! Hurry up and get off! Stupid! Get off right now!" Sanji, ever the vigilant against someone disrespecting Nami, landed a painful kick on Luffy's head.

"Nice try, brat."

"You guys go ahead!" Nami called as she came closer to shore so she could be heard. "Hey, mister! Can I ride this for a little longer?"

"Of course! Just be careful!" Rowan heard Nami squealed a second time before zooming off. "Come," Pagaya smiled, or Rowan assumed he smiled, and motioned towards the forest. Rowan looked up past the tree tops and to the houses nestled in the clouds. It was with one final glance back at Nami that she followed the herd of people to the clouds above.


	39. Chapter 39: Make Me Your Sacrifice

**Hey guys! How are my favorite readers doin'? Whelp, this chapter is a tad bit long as you'll see and surprisingly not because you guys ask for longer chapters! It was actually because I promised some ZoloxRowan and didn't realize how much I had to put in before I could make that a possibility. I'm honestly not a fan of this chapter, since nothing seemed to really want to work for me but I wanted to finish this so we could get out of this damn arc! Thanks for all the love and for answering my question guys! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Make Me Your Sacrifice**

"How come she can ride it so easily? That thing really shakes," Luffy whined from behind Rowan. Ignoring the rubber boy, Rowan continued her hike up the stairs. Rowan for the steps quite an accomplishment; they stairs were cut into the hill of clouds and smoothed into obvious steps. In most places they wouldn't have bothered with footholds, instead allowing traffic to make a path. Houses and other buildings lined the stairs on both sides.

"C'mon Luffy. We're gonna leave you behind," Sanji called back. Rowan, beside Pagaya, paused in her hike and walked to the side of the steps. Ignoring the roll of the cloud hill, Rowan peered down into a small gully of sorts. Men, dressed similar to Conis and Pagaya, worked away within the valley. Long saws and chisel-like tools cut into the clouds before large cubes were pulled out. Said cubes were then pulled away on man-powered carts.

"Pagaya," Rowan called, causing the man to look to her. "What's this?"

"Oh! That's the cloud quarry."

"She looks like she's having a blast," Luffy pouted, still on the same step. "…_sink._" Rowan didn't need to look behind to know that it was Sanji and his foot-of-chivalry that blasted the boy.

"It's a place where they cut clouds for construction."

"You can cut clouds?"

"Sanji! You made me bit my tongue!"

"Good!"

"Everything is topsy-turvy here," Zolo grunted, watching the workers take away another block of square cloud.

"Perhaps you people came to the White-White Sea via the Milky Road?" Pagaya offered. Rowan looked away from the workers and starting back up the path. Her eyes were stuck on Luffy and Usopp as the two ran about the clouds, refusing to actually use the stairs in front of them. Zolo, walking beside Pagaya, raised a brow at him.

"Milky Road? You mean that road like a big noodle the lobster dragged us over?" Pagaya nodded his head and went on to explain,

"It's a man-made cloud canal. There are two types of natural clouds. The one your ship traversed is a sea cloud. And the fluffy clouds that you can walk on are island clouds."

"Can you swim and ride a waver on normal clouds?"

"No. These clouds are entirely different condensation nuclei from normal clouds. You see, there is a mineral known as sea prism stone in the Blue Sea."

"Sea Stone?" Rowan echoed peering over at the man.

"There's an ingredient in it called pyrobloin. Particles of keratin are hurled into the sky by volcanoes, and they absorb moisture. Depending on their density they either become sea clouds or island clouds." Luffy appeared at Rowan's side with Usopp on the other.

"Oh yeah, that stuff!" Luffy lied through his teeth with a vacant looking apparent in his eyes.

"Ah yes, that stuff! I used to play with it as a child. Keratin particles—" Usopp began, waving his hand in the air.

"_Stop lying,_" Sanji hissed, lashing out at the two boys. Rowan turned off at a corner, following Pagaya and the rest of the group. Despite turning they still continued to move up.

"As I mentioned earlier, the Milky Road and the chairs you saw on the beach are made of—"

"What about those slides over there?" Rowan turned her head and saw there was indeed a slide cutting through the island cloud. Rowan lashed out and gripped Luffy's cheek. Pulling hard she ignored him as he was forced to bend at the waist or have his cheek pulled like a rubber band.

"Stop interrupting," she ordered.

"Yes, those are Milky Road as well," Pagaya answered. "Island clouds are cut at the cloud quarry then compressed to achieve the desired density. They're man-made clouds." Pagaya finally stopped walking and motioned to one of the houses.

"This is my home. Please come in." Rowan entered while pulling Luffy along. Instinctively, Rowan's eyes roamed the room. Most of the decorations were made up of the cloud material. Rowan sat down on one of the clouds, surprised by the softness underneath her backside. Her upper lip twitched when Zolo sat down beside her. Her eyes blazed into the side of his head when he put his arm behind her on the back of the couch. Chopper and Robin both sat down on opposite couches, Chopper letting out a loud sigh of comfort. Besides the furniture, shells of different shapes and sizes were littered throughout the home.

It was only a matter of seconds before Luffy had one of the shells in his hands.

"Why do you guys have all these shells?" Conis, smiling wide, walked over to Luffy and motioned for him to hold it up to his lips.

"Say something into the bottom," she instructed. Luffy stared curiously down into the shell. Bringing it up to his lips Luffy stared at Conis while saying,

"Usopp, you idiot." Usopp hit the ground while whimpering,

"What did I do?" Conis giggled softly into her lightly clenched fists. She motioned to the top of the shell and instructed,

"Now press the apex of the shell."

"What's an apex?"

"The top of the shell. But pressing it won't do anything," Usopp stated. Rowan watched with a curious expression as Luffy brought his pointer finger down on the top of the shell. Her brows went up her forehead when the shell relented under the pressure.

"It's soft!"

"_**Usopp, you idiot! What did I do?**_" Conis's soft giggle rang throughout the house again. "_**Now press—**_"

"The shell made fun of Usopp!" Luffy squealed.

"That was your voice!" Usopp cried, both of them in a clear panic. Zolo, shifting next to Rowan, shot the shell an interested look.

"So it can record sounds? Is that shell a dial?" he asked, turning his attention to Conis. The blond haired female nodded, her smile still plastered on her face. She motioned to the still parroting shell.

"Yes. It's a tone dial. It's a shellfish that lives in the White-White Sea that can record and reproduce sounds. We mostly use them to record music."

"_**Usopp, you idiot! Huh? What did I do?**_" Rowan rolled her eyes at the now childish actions of the boys. Leaning forward she propped her chin on an open palm. She decided that it had nothing to do with the fact Zolo's arm was still behind her.

"But if the White-White Sea has no seafloor, where do these shellfish live?" Zolo asked.

"We get them from sandbars around the reef." The Bitch made a noise of acknowledgment.

"So this is a dial…but I still don't understand how a waver works." Conis picked up a dial and motioned towards it with a smile.

"We use these to propel our wavers only a larger version. This is a wind dial. For example," Conis handed the dial to Luffy. "If you force air into it for 30 minutes wind will blow out of it for 30 minutes on command." Luffy peered down at the dial before winding his arm like a windmill. Pursing his lips, the boy stopped and pushed the apex of the dial. Wind instantly blew at his face, sending his hat flying off. It ended up next to Rowan and she picked it up for him. "The amount of wind they can absorb depends on their size," Conis continued to explain as Luffy laughed and start chasing Usopp with the wind dial. "This one could propel a lightweight craft."

"Like a waver!" Chopper proclaimed.

"So a waver is propelled by a blast of wind," the Bitch recited. Conis's cheeks flushed lightly before she smiled.

"I can barely handle a waver myself. But they can also propel skates and boards and all sorts of things." Luffy jumped to the balcony and hung over the railing, his black eyes staring out at Nami who was just a speck on the White-White Sea. Rowan was sure she would have been invisible back on the Blue Sea.

"That's great! I wanna ride a waver. She's so lucky. We even have one," Luffy huffed to Conis.

"But ours is old and beat up," Usopp explained. "After 200 years, I doubt it'll run." Conis nodded in understand but explained,

"One never can tell. A dial is merely the shell of a dead shellfish. As long as it remains intact, it should function." The boys spun on Conis with wide eyes.

"Really? Here, look!"

"But it probably won't work, Luffy."

"She's so lucky," Luffy whimpered. Conis just giggled into her palm a second time.

"And there are other kinds too," the Bitch said.

"What?"

"Of dials," she explained. "This is a dial too, isn't it?" she asked, motioning to a giant shell on the coffee table.

"Yes. That's a lamp dial. It collects light." Chopper scrambled off his couch in order to tap the apex of the round shell. With a small noise it was sudden light up like a little sun.

"Wow!" the reindeer cried. Conis smiled down at the reindeer.

"The civilization of Skypiea owes much to dial power. There are also flame dials that reserve heat, scent dials that retain smells, vision dials that archive pictures and many other kinds." Chopper turned on Conis with eyes shining.

"That's fantastic!"

"We wouldn't be able to live in the sky without them." Rowan looked over her shoulder when Zolo let out a loud snore. She rolled her eyes and let out a small huff. The man could fall asleep in the middle of a warzone.

"_Then throw it away!_" Rowan peeked up and over the couch, looking to the kitchen. Sanji and Pagaya had run off together in order to prepare lunch. Rowan rolled her eyes with a light smile when she heard something crash.

"Sanji seems to be having fun," Luffy laughed.

"I think he's overwhelmed." Rowan chuckled before leaning back. She jumped back up when she felt Zolo's arm against her back. She glowered at his sleeping form before sitting up and moving over next to Chopper.

"Dinner is served!" Sanji suddenly shouted as he came out of the kitchen, loaded with plates along with Pagaya. "A seafood extravaganza featuring the products of Sky Island to delight your palates!" Rowan hummed in appreciation as she looked down at the feast before her. Rowan thanked Sanji when he handed her a plate full of food. The boys were left to fend for themselves. Rowan found herself humming a second time with bliss as she took a bit of the food. It was full of flavor and it burst across her tongue like a small marching band. It was without opening her eyes that Rowan slammed her fork into Luffy's arm as it tried to snatch her lobster from her plate.

"Hey! Where'd Nami-chan go?" Sanji questioned. Rowan slapped Zolo's arm when he tried to snatch a bit of her skyfish shellfish. She narrowed her eyes dangerously when he tried again and their forks clashed.

"She must still be out riding the waver," the Bitch said.

"I don't see her," Sanji continued to whine.

"She just went out a little farther. Forget her!" Usopp laughed. He didn't have the ability to dodge the shell Sanji threw at him.

"Father," Conis suddenly said causing Rowan to pause in shoveling food in her mouth. It didn't stop her from kicking Luffy hard in the shin for going for another portion of her food. The girl was looking to her father with a worried expression. Her hand was cupped up next to her lips in a delicate manner. "I hope she's alright."

"Yes, I have a bad feeling about this, Conis." Rowan's eyebrows narrowed at the two while she still fended Zolo and Luffy off her food.

"Is there a reason Nami wouldn't be fine?" she grounded out through clenched teeth, feeling her gut clench in despair. Of course they couldn't come to an island without losing _someone._

"In Skypiea," Conis started, refusing to meet Rowan's eyes, "There is one place you must never go, no matter what. It borders our island so it's easy to reach on a waver. It is called Kami's Land."

"And this didn't cross your mind as something you should have told someone new?" Rowan snapped while standing up.

"A kami?" Luffy gasped, shoving Rowan over the couch in order to get in Pagaya's face. The only reason Rowan didn't throw him off the balcony was due to Zolo slamming his leg in to her gut and placing them on her back. Rowan cursed and cussed but Zolo didn't let up and just continued eating, using his legs as a table. "And this is a place that nobody's allowed to go?"

"Yes! This is Godland, the Realm of the omnipotent Kami Eneru." Rowan froze under Zolo's feet, feeling him tense up as well, as Luffy's laugh broke throughout the suddenly quiet room. Usopp flew across the room, grabbing Luffy and shouting,

"Luffy! What are you thinking about? Listen to what she's saying! We must never go there! Do you understand what that means? Luffy?"

"Huh? There's a place that I can't go?" Luffy repeated with a lofty tone. His voice was suddenly muffled as he took a large bit out Rowan's left lobster. "I see. A place I absolutely cannot go to, huh?"

'_He's going to go there,_' Rowan bemoaned, unaware that those same words were going through the rest of the crew's thoughts. Rowan forced Zolo off of her and reclaimed her plate but not before she shoved at Luffy. "But if he's a god, won't he forgive us? Gods are kind, right?"

"I'm afraid the Kami would certainly destroy you," Conis denied.

"I see. Oh well, it doesn't matter," Luffy shrugged and took a deep pull from his cup. With a firm node of his head, Luffy declared, "All right! Let's go find Nami! Wait, let me eat this first." Sanji spun on the Captain with a scowl.

"Hey! While you're stuffing your face, Nami could be in serious danger! Leave that! We're coming right back."

"But we don't know if she went that way or not. Please be extremely careful! You mustn't incur Kami Eneru's wrath." Rowan stood up from the couch and started to the door. Chopper and Zolo were behind her, the others close, when Pagaya stopped them.

"That old waver you mentioned earlier; do you want me to take a look at it? If it can be fixed, I'll make the repairs."

"Father is a dial-craft engineer," Conis explained like the good little tour-guide she was.

"Really? Thanks, Mister!"

It took Rowan grabbing Luffy by his food stuffed cheeks to lead him out of the house and back down to Merry Go. Nami was still nowhere in sight. Rowan watched from her spot next to the figurehead as Chopper, in his Heavy Point, lifted up their waver and gave it to Pagaya. The engineer looked the suddenly ancient appearing device over as Rowan started to bark orders in preparation.

"You can't smell her at all, Chopper?" Rowan questioned when the little reindeer made his way back to the ship. Chopper shook his head sadly in a negative manner. Rowan groaned and rubbed at her eyes. "We'll have to just scan the area from a safe distance." Rowan's eyes blazed as she searched for her least favorite crewmate. "Oi, Nico," she snapped, causing the woman to look up with a smile.

"Yes Miss Boatswain?"

"You're a sneaky bitch. Figure out the best way to keep us from being found out while we do a bit of recon." Rowan didn't even wait for a response and moved back to Chopper. "Make sure you have emergency supplies ready, just in case."

"_Just in case?_" Rowan sighed as Sanji suddenly appeared at her side with tear filled eyes. "Rowan-sweet! Do you think Nami-chan is okay?" Rowan gave the man a shrug and looked off to where Luffy was still on the beach.

"It's Nami," Rowan answered. "If she's not fine she'll find a way to keep herself safe until we can get to her. I mean—what in the name of the Kings is going on over there?" The crew all joined Rowan as she watched what appeared to be a platoon of men belly crawl to Luffy and the two natives.

"Why are they all crawling?" Sanji questioned, just as confused as Rowan.

"I don't know. Maybe they're freaks!" Usopp concluded.

"So that's what freaks look like." Rowan's hand fell harshly on the back of Usopp's head.

"You're poising him," Rowan snarled, pointing to the little reindeer at her feet. Usopp glowered at Rowan before looking back to the group. They were all standing up from their crawl now.

"Ugh, this is why I told him to get back on the ship. That Luffy—" Sanji cupped his hands and shouted,

"Luffy, never mind them! We have to find Nami-chan!"

"So you're the ones from the Blue Sea!" the man in the front shouted, loud enough that they could hear on the ship. "The eight trespassers!"

"What's all this about trespassers?" Sanji demanded, lighting up a cigarette and blowing smoke out angrily. The Bitch made a noise of realization from behind Rowan causing the group to look at her.

"The entrance fee was one billion extols. And we didn't pay it, remember?" Rowan grounded her teeth as she realized they had been tricked.

"B-but she said we could pass! That old snitch!" Usopp cursed.

"No excuses!" the lead man shouted at them all. Rowan crossed her arms over her chest and jetted out a hip. "Just accept responsibility."

"You've never seen this sort of flag before have you?" Rowan called out with a bit of snark to her tone. Rolling her eyes she snapped, "How exactly do we _accept responsibility?_"

"According to the Heaven's Punishment Statutes, trespassing is only a Class-11 offense. If you pay the fine you can become legal tourists right now."

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Sanji snapped. "But what exactly is the punishment?"

"It's simple. Just pay ten times the entrance fee. That would be 10 billion extols each, or 80 billion extols for all eight of you. If you pay up right now, your record will be wiped clean!"

"80 billion extols? How much is that in beli?"

"Beli? You mean the Blue Sea currency? Let me see…there are 10,000 extols to one beli." Usopp paused, his brain trying to wrap around the division.

"How much?" he asked, giving up.

"70 billion extols are 7 million beli."

"That's a fortune!" Sanji shouted what Rowan couldn't help but argue silently. "Do you realize how many tons of rice you could buy with that? We risked our lives to get to this country and now you want us to pay you a fortune to stay here?"

"It's your own fault! You should've just paid the original fee of 700,000 beli at the point of entry."

"_It was too much!_"

"'Beggars' is starting to sound like a correct description of this crew," Rowan huffed, scratching at her hidden hair.

"Forget it! Ignore that guy. We have to go find Nami-chan. She's probably in tears by now."

"Or queen of a small country," Rowan commented drily as her eyes spotted Nami appearing on the horizon. "Told you she'd be fine," Rowan said to Sanji, pointing the woman out.

"_Wait!" _Nami's voice screeched across the White-White Sea.

"Nami-chan! You're safe!" Sanji gushed while running to the side. Nami ignored the chef and continued to shout,

"Luffy! Don't argue with them!"

"Don't argue with them?" Usopp called back, disbelief clear. Nami's waver leapt over a wave. "Then you're saying we should pay the 70 million beli for trespassing?" Rowan saw Nami's body relax with a great sigh.

"Did she just accept us giving up money?" Rowan questioned just as the waver lurched forward with a mighty burst of speed. Rowan watched her fly past with a raised brow and her lip twitched when the waver blasted into the stranger. "That's more like it."

"_Are you crazy?_" Nami screamed in her banshee voice. The man went flying.

"Hey…"

"Captain!" the man's men shouted, rushing to their injured leader's side. Nami said a few quick words before deserting the waver to Pagaya and grabbing Luffy.

"Huh? Why'd you pick a fight with that guy?" Luffy demanded as he was drug behind the navigator.

"Don't do anything to cross the Kami! I'm serious! That was an accident just now!" Rowan frowned, losing her mirth at Nami. There was no way that Nami should know about the Kami unless…

"_Hold it!_" The stranger pulled himself up, blood pouring down his nose and mouth. "There's nowhere you can run!" he thundered. "First you verbally abuse us! And that attack was clearly a case of obstructing a governmental official from preforming his duties—a Class-5 criminal offense!"

"Fantastic, we went from 11 to 5 all thanks to Nami," Rowan smirked, finding amusement in _Nami_ getting them in trouble for the first time ever.

"In the name of Kami Eneru, I declared you exiled to the clouds!"

"That explains the ship that fell from the sky," the Bitch concluded. Usopp made a noise, turning a confused expression on Robin. "That 200-year-old galleon. Maybe its crew was exiled to the clouds."

"_Arrest them!_" Rowan was jumping over the railing of the ship the second those words left the stranger's mouth. She wasn't surprised to hear the two other splashes that quickly followed. Rowan rushed the beach as the enemy raised arrows and bows. The woman pulled up short when the arrows were released. Instead of being simply arrows, the strange white cloud substance burst from the tips. Her teeth clenched when the enemy jumped onto the clouds and surfed.

'_Must have little wavers on their feet,_' Rowan concluded while taking up another burst of speed. Her brass knuckles were tight on her hands as she slammed a clenched fist into the first man's face. One tried to come up from behind her but Rowan grabbed him by his shirt and tossed him into a tree. She was unable to fight another for Luffy's wild punches were thrown about like rubber bands and he slaughtered the rest of them.

"By the way Nami, how much money do we have?" Zolo demanded, sheathing his sword and glaring over at the accountant-by-night.

"50 million beli in petty cash."

"50 million? Is that all? We're in bad shape!" Zolo snapped, stepping over a knocked out man.

"Why are we so poor?" Luffy demanded, turning narrowed eyes on the crew. "As your captain I have to say this—you guys spend too much money!" Rowan slapped Luffy upside the head as the entire crew thundered,

"_It all goes to feed you!_"

"Fools!" the stranger shouted, causing all of them to turn. Rowan was surprised he was still conscious. "You should've surrender quietly! We're the friendliest law officers you'll find in Godland! They won't be so gentle with you! You're Class-2 criminals now! Make all the fuss you want." The man laughed while blood kept gushing down his face. "But the Kami's Vassals in the Upper Yard will deal with you! _Heso!_"

"Heso?" Rowan questioned watching the man scuttle away. No one answered Rowan because Nami had spun on those still on the shore.

"We've been tricked!" she squealed. "Remember what that old lady said? 'You may pass' but when we did, we became trespassers! Not fair!" Usopp huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll say. But then, if she had told us we couldn't pass, we would've just forced our way in anyway."

"_Shut up._"

"In any case, this is terrible!" Pagaya said. Rowan turned and saw that Pagaya and Conis were a very big distance from the crew now. "Now that you've been banded Class-2 criminals there's no way we can help you."

"How come you're way over there?" Nami screeched. Luffy only chuckled and gave a huge shrug.

"Oh well. We're used to being hunted!" Luffy turned to Nami with a suddenly thoughtful expression. "Why'd you come back anyway?"

"Huh?"

"We were just about to go to that place where we're absolutely never supposed to go to have an adven—to look for you." Rowan saw the narrowed expression of Nami and, with a roll of her eyes, started back to Merry Go.

"You're a real genius, Luffy," Nami snarled, teeth barred and hand coming up in a dangerous position. Rowan wasn't surprised at all when Nami began to stab her pointed fingers into the boy's forehead. "What adventure? Didn't you hear what I said? There are scary guys on that island! If you'd seen what I saw, you wouldn't want to go there! I don't know if they're gods or what! But they definitely have god-like powers! I'm never going back there!" Luffy got out of Nami's reach and glowered at the female.

"Then we'll go without you. You can wait here." Nami huffed up like a disgruntled chicken.

"No way! They'll come after us! We gotta get out of here!" Luffy jerked and spun on the girl with his mouth agape. Screaming at the top of his lungs he cried out,

"You mean _leave?_ Don't talk crazy. What's more important, your life or adventure?"

"My life!" Nami barked back. "And after that, money." Sanji all but danced to Nami's side with a smile etched proudly on his face.

"And do I come after that?" he cooed. Nami shut him down with a punch and,

"Shut up." The woman seemed to pull up short as her eyes narrowed. "Now that I think about it…We figured out how to get to Skypiea but we never gave any thought to how we'd get back." Usopp jerked as this thought hit him as well.

"Can we ever go home? Will we ever see the Blue Sea again?" Conis, still at a safe distance, said,

"It's very perilous I'm afraid but there is a way down to the Blue Sea. You have to go down one level and sail to the far east of the White Sea to a place known as Cloud's End."

"Cloud's End?" Conis nodded.

"Yes. But I wouldn't advise you to try and escape that way. You'd have to cross a vast sea in the sky."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Usopp asked as Rowan watched Sanji squirm on the ground from where Nami hit him.

"Can we not go home?" Luffy questioned, getting the gist of what was being said but not really paying attention.

"But isn't it just as dangerous for us to stay here?" Nami cut in. The navigator smiled as the crew started to head back to Merry Go. "And if we stay we'll make trouble for you. They know where we are! Let's sail! Conis! Pagaya! Thanks for everything!"

"Hey, old man, can we have the rest of that food from before?" Luffy asked, mind always on the important things.

"Certainly."

"Yes! Sanji, get the bento boxes!"

"I have a request too, Mister! You're an engineer right? Could we have some spare parts to repair our ship?"

"Of course. Come with me." Rowan watched over her shoulder as Sanji, Usopp and Luffy ran off with Pagaya. Nami spun on the group with gritted teeth.

"Where are you going?" she barked.

"To get the food. You guys get the ship ready! We're gonna have an adventure!" Nami let out a shriek and pulled at her hair. Rowan ignored her in favor of watching Chopper transformer into Heavy Point and grasp the edge of Merry Go.

"He seriously wants to get us killed! Those guys are dangerous!"

"Luffy doesn't care," Zolo snapped, walking to the ship as well. "And neither do I. So don't expect me to talk him out of it." Nami glowered at the swordsman. Eyes narrowed, her foul expression turned into a bright smile as her eyes settled on the reindeer.

"Chopper! You're on my side, right? _Right?_"

"Is that a threat?" Chopper gulped.

"Stop scaring him," Rowan barked at the woman, giving her a glare of her own. Chopper retracted his body and flopped over on to the ship. Rowan, reluctantly and with a scowl, climbed up the ladder Robin let down.

"You know how Luffy is. It wouldn't make any difference to him if we all went on strike."

"That's called a mutiny, swordsman," Rowan explained with a dull tone. Letting out a heavy sigh, the woman motioned to the ship. "We might as well get ready. Chopper, go down and make sure there are no holes in the hull. Nami—" Rowan deadpanned when she saw that the woman was already disappearing into the storage room, most likely headed to their room. Rowan rolled her eyes and moved on to Zolo. "Raise anchor."

Rowan was just finishing placing everything back in its proper order in the kitchen (a lot of things had been knocked over when they rode the Knock Up Stream) when the ship lurched and sent Rowan crashing into the bench. Growling, Rowan worked herself back up to her feet and stormed out of the dining room. Her lungs were full, ready to bellow at whoever dared launch the ship. Her jaw dropped when instead of seeing Luffy screwing around with something, two large lobster claws were attached to either side of the ship.

"What—" Rowan rushed to the side of the ship and felt her stomach plummet. Like when they had been pulled up the Milky Road, a giant lobster was dragging them. Already the shore was a decent swim.

"It's carrying us away!" Zolo shouted, causing Rowan to turn wide eyes on him. "Jump overboard! There's still time!"

"But what about Merry GO? Without the ship—" Chopper cried but was cut off by Zolo thundering,

"Don't worry! I'll stay with it!" Rowan threw herself around the lounge and to the back of the ship. Her stomach turned into a rock where it plummeted into her shoe when she saw the giant, sharp-toothed skyfish storming after them. Rowan felt her entire body tense as she realized what they reminded her of; sharks swimming after a boat. They were ready for the scraps, the deserters, because this was a common practice.

"No good!" Rowan shouted across the deck. "They made sure we can't abort."

"Can we beat up the lobster?" Chopper whined, obviously nervous.

"It probably wouldn't do any good," the Bitch stated, her voice calm but covered in steel. "It's already begun."

"Heaven's punishment," Zolo snarled as he appeared next to Rowan. His black eyes glared down at the skyfish as they continued to bit at the waters. "Instead of coming after us, they're bringing us to them. Very clever."

"Don't complement the people trying to kill us," Rowan growled, watching Angel Island disappear. "Everyone get into a circle," Rowan ordered, snatching up Chopper and shoving him towards the middle deck.

"Huh?"

"We don't need to be out in the open like this. We can't give them any chances to kill us. Keep your eyes around the ship. Everyone, backs to the mast." The crew hurried to do as Rowan ordered. The wood of the main mast bit at her back as wind continued to howl in her ears due to the lobster's speed.

"Wh—what is that?" Rowan turned her head and looked in the direction the lobster was taking her. She felt her breath catch in her throat as her eyes caught sight of the monster on the horizon.

Reaching high into the clouds, trees that were taller than giants stretched. Rowan, jaw slack, watched as the lobster took them past an entrance of skulls and flaming torches, no doubt used to scare away unwanted visitors and intimidate those on their way to Heaven's punishment.

"How are there trees?" Nami whispered, sounding as breathless as Rowan felt.

"This is earth," Robin answered as they made it into the trees. The forest rushed past them in a blur of white, green and brown. "…this is a huge piece of land."

"How did it get up here?" Nami screeched.

"Don't worry about that now!" Zolo ordered, watching the world continue to whip by. "Just keep your eyes open for the enemy!"

* * *

><p>Rowan watched the cloudy waters, fists plastered against her hips and eyes hooded. She had told the idiot <em>not<em> to try it. She had been the voice of reason. But of course, the voice of reason had gone right in one ear and out the other. So now, deep within the White-White Sea, Zolo was swimming around with the carnivores fish that seemed hell bent on eating them all.

"I told him," Rowan said with no remorse as she and the others watched Zolo burst from the water in the mouth of a skyfish. He was just barely keeping the thing at bay with his swords. Rowan's reaction was nothing compared to Nami and Chopper who screamed. "I told him," Rowan stated a second time. Rowan watched, no concern apparent, as Zolo was plunged back into the clouds.

"How can you be so cruel?" Chopper screamed at her, tears streaming down his furry face. Rowan just shrugged a shoulder and declared for all to hear,

"I told him." There was a heavy, almost tangible, silence as the water remained unmoving.

"He's not coming back up," Nami chanted, gripping at her hair. "Did it eat him?" Chopper let out an ear shattering wail.

"Zolo got eaten!"

"No," the Bitch supplied. Rowan caught herself slipping out of concentration the second the assassin opened her mouth. "The waters would be red." And just like that, Rowan found herself paying attention again.

"Good point," she found herself applauding lightly, staring down into the clouds. "But…does blood float through cloud? Or stay in one place?"

"_Stop that!_" Rowan's head leaned back as Zolo appeared out of the water, his fist colliding with the sky shark.

"What a pain!" she heard Zolo bellow before he scrambled out of the water and on to the stairs. Rowan peered over the side of their current location. Zolo, without so much as a hitch, made it back to the ship. Rowan continued to stare over the side though, lips pursed in aggravation.

The giant lobster had left them but not in any place familiar. Surrounded by a forest that was boisterous with noise, be it animal or not, the Merry Go sat upon a strange rock carving. Rowan's eyes roamed their position, taking into the ancient runes that were long ago carved into the stone.

Zolo coughed out a lung full of water and removed his goggles from his eyes. He plopped them on his forehead with a wet splat.

"Geez," he snarled, fingers grasping the edges of his shirt. "There's no way I can swim to the bank from here. What is this place anyways?"

"Huh," Rowan cut in before anyone could answer. Eyes narrowed she glowered at the wet man. "Can't swim to shore? Why does _that _sound familiar? As if, though this is totally preposterous, someone _had told you that before you dived in_." Rowan squealed in outrage when Zolo threw his wet shirt at her face. "_I just changed!_" she thundered, quickly removing the man's shirt from her face. She ignored the fact that her hands wanted nothing more than to pull it back up to her noise if only to verify the scent on the man's shirt. But that would be disgusting.

'_Disgusting,_' she snarled silently, while glaring daggers at Zolo.

"I just got into _dry_ cloths! I'd like to keep it that way!"

"For a pirate, you sure hate getting wet Princess," Zolo commented while catching the t-shirt Nami threw at him. He had no chance to put it on however, since Rowan had slapped his wet towel at his face. Rowan motioned to herself with one broad swoop as Zolo turned his own glare upon her.

"I like being dry! These cloths don't dry easily!" And it was true. Rowan now wore a baggy jersey that was purple and had the Doskoi Panda symbol plastered on her chest. Shorts that came down to the tips of her fingers allowed plenty of her legs to be seen as far down to her laced boots she had returned to their rightful place upon her feet. "Dry!" she emphasized.

Zolo just rolled his eyes and squeezed the water from his white shirt.

"If you two are done?" Nami snarled, teeth bared at the two of them.

"It would appear we're in Upper Yard," Robin concluded, eyes traveling around the squalling forest. "And this," she motioned to their stone prison. "—appears to be the Sacrificial Alter. The sharks seem to be what they use to keep us here." Rowan turned a sour gaze on to the occasional dorsal fin that split the cloudy water.

"What a place to bring us to; stupid lobster," Zolo huffed, pulling his blue shirt over his chest. Rowan quickly drew her eyes away from Zolo's bare arms. She did hate the fact the man had an almost flawless physique when it came to muscles; still a tad on the scrawny side but then again, he was only 19.

"You knocked a shark out with your bare fist," Nami seemed to suddenly realize, watching said shark bob around in the water before disappearing. Rowan snorted when she realized the others were feasting on it.

"Zolo is strong," Chopper chimed from Nami's side.

"I wonder if Heaven's Punishment means starving to death on this altar," Robin mused, planting hands on her hips.

"You think this Kami would be that nice?" Zolo questioned.

"Hard to say. I've never met him." Rowan rubbed tiredly at her eyes and let out a huge huff. Placing one hand on Merry's railing, she flung herself over the side and down onto the altar that Robin and Zolo currently stood on. She refused to look at Merry Go's side where the poor ship had taken quite a bit of damage from the lobster's grasp. It was too painful for Rowan to see. It didn't surprise Rowan when Zolo huffed out,

"The hull's too badly damaged for us to sail out of here." Of course, Zolo would talk about the one thing she _didn't _ want to think about. "We'll have to make repairs here somehow, Chopper."

"Huh? Me? Okay…" Rowan nodded to the little reindeer.

"Don't worry. You've helped Usopp plenty in repairing Merry Go." Nami, no longer in a bikini top but instead a yellow shirt, rushed to the side of Merry Go.

"Huh? Repairs? Do you have a plan?"  
>"We have to get into the forest. This will be our base of operations. I'm sure Luffy and the others will come looking for us." Zolo looked up to Nami and said as if it were the simplest of things, "You know what they say. If you get lost, stay where you are." Rowan was suddenly very tempted to hit the man over the backside of his head.<p>

"Then why don't you?" Nami grounded out Rowan's exact thoughts. Zolo just huffed at Nami before turning and staring out into the forest.

"This Kami guy's here somewhere, right? I'll go have a talk with him."

"And by talk you mean get in a huge fight and probably get your arse kicked," Rowan stated, leaning her weight on a single foot and making a wild motion with her hand. "Grand idea, really." Zolo's broad hand caught Rowan in the face and pushed her over. Rowan stuttered before taking a swing at him. Zolo just side stepped.

"No!" Nami ordered. "What would you say to somebody that scary?" Zolo snorted while dodging Rowan's dagger when she threw it at him. He watched the girl walk off cursing to retrieve it and said,

"I don't know. Depends on his attitude I guess." Rowan let out a frustrated growl and spun on the man. Sticking her nose high in the air she huffed out,

"You can't just walk up to him, swordsman! This man is something like a king here. You don't just walk up to a king and start a conversation!"

"Whatever you say, Princess." Zolo dodged Rowan's dagger a second time.

"Zolo, I bet you're even stronger than the Kami." Nami all but shoved Chopper out of her way as she screeched,

"No! You can't make the Kami mad! And there are his vassals to worry about too! Don't you know better than to anger the gods?" Rowan looked at Zolo just in time to see him smirk. The palpate of her heart was strong before she forced herself to jerk away with a scowl.

"Sorry, but, I don't pray to the Kami. So I don't owe him anything."

"Wow!"

"Dear Kami, I don't know this guy."

"What about you Rowan?" Chopper squeaked. Rowan looked up at Chopper, barely wiping away her scowl. Raising a red brow up her forehead, she made a noise of question in the back of her throat. "Do you believe in the Kami?"

"I don't believe in gods," Rowan replied simply. Shrugging she made a motion to the sky and supplied, "My culture believes in the Kings of Old."

"Kings of Old?"

"I did notice you always say that," Nami mentioned, interest peaked. "What does it mean?"

"The Line of Muirin, the Line of Kings," Rowan explained, eyes going blank as she looked out into the forest. "Muirin was the first Clodagh and our first king. Clodaghs pray to the Kings like others pray to the Gods."

"Why?" Rowan paused a moment, mouth slightly open. She closed it in favor of looking to the cloudy water.

"Because…the King is in servitude to their people." Rowan looked up and, face somber, whispered, "Even in death, they strive for their people. Never bowing, never wavering."

"Huh…I like that," Chopper proclaimed with a bright smile. Rowan gave the reindeer a crooked smile.

"I do to," she replied.

"I think we can use that vine," Zolo cut in to Rowan and Chopper's shared moment. The woman looked to the man to see him pointing up at a thick vine hanging from one of the monstrous trees surrounding them.

"That's a good idea." Rowan rolled her eyes at the Bitch. "Can I come with you?" Zolo's arched brows shot up his broad forehead.

"Huh? Sure, as long as you don't slow me down," he barked. Robin chuckled and gave her bland smile that set Rowan's hairs on end.

"You're going too, Robin? Why?" Nami demanded, her voice a sharp bark.

"Look at this," Robin said, motioning to their surroundings. "This altar must be a thousand years old. I tingle all over when I come across a historical relic like this." Robin placed her hand against the ancient rock. "Who knows what's out there? There must be valuable artifacts or jewels." Nami straightened up like one of the hunting dogs on her island that had caught a scent. Rowan let out a light snarl while crossing her arms over her chest heavily.

"I'm coming too!" Nami declared.

"_What?_" Chopper screamed. The reindeer peered up at the navigator with wide eyes and his bottom lip trembling. "Weren't you afraid?"

"We're looking for history!" Rowan frowned when Nami's eyes all but turned into beli symbols. Robin crossed her arms over her chest and used her Devil Fruit to break the vine. It swung down heavily and slapped against Zolo's outstretched hand. The man went to the side of Merry Go and stepped up on to the railing. He coughed into his hand, clearing out his throat.

"One, two…" Rowan's face went as blank as a dead man's as Zolo jumped from the railing and released a loud, warrior-like cry. But it was one of the most ridiculous cries Rowan had ever heard.

"Is that some kind of special yell?" Nami dead panned. Rowan rolled her eyes and walked up to the railing.

"Idget," she sighed heavily and grasped the vine when Zolo tossed it back. She leapt from the railing, and swung over the shark infested clouds. When she was above land, Rowan released the vine and landed beside Zolo. The Bitch came right after her, leaving Nami as the last to cross.

"It's a long way down," Nami whimpered from the ship.

"Over 150 feet," Robin helped. "If you miss, you're dead."

"Don't say things like that!" Nami screamed before closing her eyes. An obvious prayer on her lips, Nami leapt and let out a scream as she flew. "_I can't stop!_" Rowan rolled her eyes as arms sprouted from Robin and caught the flying girl.

"You're pretty gutsy," Robin giggled.

"All of you are idgets," Rowan declared while walking into the woods. Zolo was behind her and yelled over his shoulder,

"Okay, Chopper, guard the boat!"

"We're counting on you!"

"We'll be right back!"

"Blow the whistle if you need help!" Rowan ordered. The little reindeer called back his goodbye before the ship was blocked by the trees.

At the head of the group, Rowan was the one that chose their general direction. She tried to pick the way they had been brought in, if only to see if they could make it back. However, the lobster had brought them by milky roads that twisted and turned in unnatural ways. Rowan hadn't been able to make heads or tails of the situations after the third turn and was now going off the basic information she had on general direction.

The group was silent as they simply took in their surroundings. The giant trees, taller than anything Rowan had seen before, stretched high above them, blocking out the sun. Their roots were as large as Rowan was tall, forcing them to either climb or walk around on occasion. The roots had long ago worked their way into the hard soil under foot that was covered in a thick green moss that seemed to thrive on the humid atmosphere. Rowan glowered at the vines that dared get in her way. She didn't bother bringing out her dagger because the vines were as thick as her neck.

Rowan and the others soon realized that the milky roads had cut through the ancient earth beneath their feet. They hadn't been walking longer than twenty minutes when they had been attacked by a flat fish from a hidden road. Zolo had easily dispatched the fish but had almost fallen in to the cloud road. Deciding that the fish were to bothersome to really bother with, Rowan had started picking out paths that went around or over them.

"These trees are huge," Nami commented from behind as Rowan crawled up yet another root. She leaned on her belly and grasped Nami's hand, who she proceeded to haul up as Zolo pushed. Zolo grasped Rowan's forearm and pulled himself up before helping Robin. Rowan was already walking away when she made it to the top.

"They are ancient," Robin explained, running her long fingers over the moss covered trunk that would have taken fifty Robins to circle. Rowan fell down the side of the root and landed with a light 'thump'. "Hold up, Miss Boatswain." Rowan paused but gave the bitch a glare that promised death. Zolo, sliding down the root, shoved Rowan's shoulder forcing her attention away from the woman. Rowan's mouth opened, prepared to reprimand the swordsman, when he pointed to a milky road. A shark fin was peeking out. Rowan growled deep and low as she realized what the milky road ahead meant. They either had to cross the white cloud or find a way around. Rowan got as close to the clouds as she dared before peering both left and right. The milky road stretched for as far as her eyes could see.

"Dammit."

"What is it Robin?"

"Here. See it? There is some kind of structure…it's a well…" Rowan looked over to see Robin nestled in the roots of the trees. The woman frowned as she peered at the structure around the Bitch.

"How can you tell it's a well?" Nami asked, voicing Rowan's exact thoughts. Robin motioned to the rocks and said,

"It has a water source within and built hollow. I would be surprised if it was anything else." Nami made a noise of acknowledgment. "I would like to get a sample…"

"That's fine," Nami said as Rowan scoffed. The navigator motioned to the tree tops and said, "I'm going to go up and see if I can't catch some type of landmark or something." Rowan watched the woman scamper up the tree using the thick vines as handholds.

"Didn't know you were such a good climber," Rowan admitted to Nami's backside as the woman disappeared over the side of a branch that was thicker than Rowan was tall.

"Is the well really that significant to need testing?" Zolo asked from his spot next to Rowan.

"It is. I've never thought that one would be buried under a tree. There is no sense of balance between nature and civilization." Zolo let out a snort of disinterest. He scratched at his green hair before peering over his shoulder.

"…nonetheless, if we can't figure out a way to cross this river, there is no way to enter that forest. We won't see Kami at this rate."

"That might be for the best," Rowan commented drily, giving Zolo a look that he missed. He was too busy antagonizing the flat shark that had poked its head out of the water.

"They didn't predict the growth of the tree…it's the first time I've seen such a thing," Robin said as if she was only voicing out her own thoughts. Rowan found no reason to respond and instead continued her scan of their surroundings.

"Hey, Nami! See anything from up there?" Zolo called up the tree. Nami didn't answer. "Hey, why don't you say something? Is Kami there?" Zolo barked up.

"What do you see?" the Bitch called up, placing a clear test tube of water from the well in to her bag. Rowan waited for Nami's respond but silence only continued to greet them. Rowan pursed her lips, feeling her aggravation rise. She could see Nami's feet dangling over the side of the branch so she knew the woman wasn't dead.

A small snap caused Rowan's ears to pick up. Brows narrowed between her eyes, she turned her attention towards the noise. There was no other snap but one was enough to get and keep Rowan's attention.

"Oi, Rowan!" Zolo called back causing the woman's entire body to jerk and look to the departing group. Nami had apparently scurried down the tree without her notice. "Hurry up!"

"I'll catch up!" Rowan responded, turning eyes back to the area the noise had originated.

"Make it quick!" Rowan made a waving motion over her shoulder before climbing up a root. She launched herself down on the other side and crouched. Olive eyes scanned the surrounding undergrowth. A flash of red caused her to walk forward and reach into the bushes. A red bag was retrieved, and upon further inspection, Rowan found it full of sand and dirt. Rowan reached in and ran her fingers through the dirt.

"What the…" Rowan's head snapped up at the sound of a branch breaking. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she zoned in on the noise. Standing up quickly, her eyes caught a running blob of orange. Pursing out her lips, Rowan looked down at the bag in her hand and back to the orange dot.

'_Only one way to figure out…_'

Rowan sprinted after the orange.

* * *

><p>'<em>How fast can one midget go?<em>' Rowan screamed inside, a heavy huff bursting past her lips as she scalded yet another cloud. The jungle was long gone behind her, leaving Rowan in a giant wonderland of white. She supposed it wouldn't have been so bad had she _caught_ the running blob of orange but Rowan had only gained on the runner. Who/whatever it was had _speed._ And it was getting on Rowan's last nerve and each breath she was taking was used to curse her target.

Still panting heavily, Rowan glared down at the hole the orange blob had vanished into. She hadn't run all this way for the speck to get away from her now. Fixing her the strap of the red bag she had thrown over her shoulder, Rowan took one finally deep breath and jumped.

Jumping through the cloud felt just like how Rowan expected it would; wet and humid. The thicker clouds were quick to meet her just like a normally floor. Rowan wiped at her eyes, freeing herself from the thick dew. She was completely surrounded by clouds, encased like a prison. Her eyes turned to the place she had fallen down and saw it was a pretty decent drop. Rowan didn't like it. Pursing her lips, Rowan cracked her knuckles and started down the only path she could.

She had only gone down the path for a few minutes until she was staring at the last thing she expected; a village. Teepees were built tall and colorful, while even taller totem poles stretched to the clouds above.

'_What…wouldn't expect a whole village to be here…'_ she pondered. '_So the orange blob was a human…hopefully…_' Rowan walked forward to the tents. Her eyes narrowed as she watched a man, barely dressed in a grass skirt, suddenly spring out from behind a tent. The green orbs shifted to the dagger he had clenched tightly in his grasp. She couldn't make out his eyes from behind a pair of thick glasses. Rowan shrugged the red bag up her shoulder more. Her weight shifted to one leg. An eyebrow was lifted in question as she motioned to his dagger.

"You gonna do anything stupid?"

"How did you—" the man demanded through gritted teeth. Rowan shrugged the bag from her shoulder and held it out.

"Followed a little orange dot."

"Aisa," Rowan almost missed the man hiss under his breath.

"Oh, is that a girl's name?" she asked in a nonchalant manner, making herself appear bored though she wanted nothing more than to strangle the brat she had been chasing. "Found her bag and saw her running; thought I'd return it. Though, you should probably keep the brat from going back. Apparently it's not a safe place."

Rowan barely had time to throw up an arm and block a kick. She was forced to drop the bag as she slid across the clouds due to the force of the attack. Snarling, Rowan glared up into another snarling face that was twisted into a fierce expression. Rowan threw her arm out and sent the man flying backwards.

"How did you find this place Blue Person?" Rowan reached into her pockets and grasped her brass knuckles. Sinking into a fighting position, she glowered at the man. He too was dressed up in grass skirt. Like the others she had met on the cloud of annoyances as Rowan was starting to call it, he had a pair of little white wings. It didn't make the intense rage and fierce scowl any less ferocious however. The man fell to the ground and proceeded to pull a bazooka out of seemingly nowhere; a bazooka Rowan recognized.

"You!" Rowan accused with a pointed finger. "Yer the arse that attacked Merry!"

"Like I care!" There was a loud, resounding boom as the man shot the bazooka. Clenching her teeth to the point of danger, Rowan shoved out her hands and proceeded to catch the cannonball. She was shot backwards for the second time, her feet causing small trenches. With a tight sneer, Rowan dug her fingers in and cracked the ball.

"Ye don't know anythin' 'bout pirates if ye think ye can attack _my_ ship…an' get away with it." The woman rushed forward with a battle cry. Her glare turned into a snarky sneer when her fist almost clipped his nose; she could feel the tip of his pointy nose skim the back of her hand. "Ain't use to a Sea person being able ta fight back are ya!" Rowan snatched the man's neck, her fingers intertwining in his thick hair that hung past his shoulders. She didn't understand why he needed so much hair if he was only going to have a mohawk. Using his surprise to her advantage, Rowan slammed her knee into his stomach, bringing him down into her appendage with the use of her hands. He fell into the knee with a powerful grunt. Rowan released his neck and slammed her foot into the man's chest.

"Wiper!" someone called as he was sent flying. Rowan followed after him and swung another fist. Said fist was caught and Wiper threw his own. Rowan threw her head backwards, unable to do anything more due to him having a tight grasp on her hand. Rowan lashed out with her leg and caught the man in the side. He went with the force and, grasping her elbow, tossed her high over his head. Rowan bit back a cry when he slammed her into the ground.

'_You would think clouds would be softer!_' she snarled on the inside, forcing past the pain in her back. Rowan tossed her legs up and wrapped them around the man's neck. With one powerful thrust she bashed the man's head in to the cloud. Rowan wasn't expected the face full of kick the man delivered right after. She felt her nose give away with a sickening crunch. Ignoring the flow of blood, Rowan scrambled out of the man's reach and got back to her feet. She wiped away the blood from her chin.

"Try and do someone a favor and you get attacked," she spat, bringing the bag from her back. "No wonder pirates don't make a habit of this." She tossed the bag at Wiper. He dodged it with ease. He didn't dodge her back-handing his face. Rowan grunted as he slammed his fist into her stomach. She returned the favor. Wiper grunted before reaching out and grabbing the front of her shirt.

"Catch this," he growled. Rowan's eyes went wide as the man brought the bazooka and pointed it straight into her face. From this distance it would definitely do some damage. With teeth gritted, Rowan scrambled and grabbed his armpit. She twisted at the torso, and with one mighty heave, slammed his back into the ground. The bazooka went off with a loud bang that rang in Rowan's ears.

Together, Rowan and Wiper watched the cannonball he had just unleashed. Rowan felt her stomach jerk as she realized the cannonball wasn't headed for a teepee but a statue.

_She sat upon the marble steps and stared down the great hall. Her chunky arms wrapped tight around legs still fat from youth and broad chin placed upon said knees. A warm breeze blew in from the tall, open windows, rustling her hair and braids. _

_ "I still don't know what 'ere goin' ta do when 'ey run outta space," her father's deep voice rumbled as he all but fell next to her. Rowan peered over at her father. He was sprawled out upon the stairs, his arms tucked up under him and long, long legs stretched out for miles in front. His bare chest glistened with sweat and he was panting. The man peered back before giving a half smile. Rowan squealed when he all but threw himself on top of her. _

_ "Papa that's gross!" she screeched, trying to get out of his sweaty grasp. Fiachra only laughed and shoved his daughter's face into his chest. _

_ "But I 'ought ya loved ya papa!" Rowan groaned as she finally broke through. Rubbing his sweat off on to her pants leg she turned her attention back to the statues. Fiachra leaned back against the stairs a second time. "…what's got ya so glum?" Rowan just shrugged a shoulder and shoved her face into her lap. She glared at her father when he slung one of his massive arms across her back. "Ya gonna answer or am I gonna have ta pull it outta ya?" _

_ "Bruder told me dat da kings were buried in dere," she whispered into her lap, eyes staring up into the marble faces. Pupil-less eyes stared down almost the exact nose that adored Rowan's face. Each face was different yes, but almost all of them shared a family resemblance. _

_ "Aye," her father's voice rumbled. Rowan paid him very little heed as he moved. His legs appeared on either side of her and his thick arms encased her; despite the sweat Rowan embraced the warmth he provided. His hand, larger than her face, pointed to the nearest statue. "Each King's body is buried in 'is tomb. 'ey become de support, da pillars, for dis room." His arm came back and wrapped around her torso, bringing her chubby body into his thick wall of muscle. _

_ Rowan tipped back her head and looked up at the stumble covered chin of her father. Even to her young, three-year-old mind, she could see the age that wore down the skin and darkened underneath his eyes. She counted up to ten braids in his hair, not because that was the totally but because that was how high she could go. _

_ "Da dead 'ever leave us, Ro," her father's voice rumbled around her like a waterfall upon the back. Rowan leaned into the voice, before staring up into the many marble faces. There were four lines in totally; two in the front and two behind those, each one placed so they weren't blocked from view. "'ey watch over us."_

_ "Will ya watch o'er me?" The man paused and looked down at Rowan's upturned face. His face was blank before it stretched with a grin. A scar at the edge of his lips caused his smile to appear wider. His lips moved forward as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. _

_ "Fer as long as da statues stand I will be 'ere fer ya, Ro." _

Rowan's foot slammed into Wiper's stomach as she propelled her body forward. Dashing across the clouds, Rowan thundered towards the statue when the cannonball hit. With a shattering 'boom' one of the statue's legs gave out. Rowan's hand grasped one of the ropes keeping a teepee up and yanked hard. It was pulled from its anchor and flowing free with a snap. The woman squealed to a stop, fingers moving at top speed to make a slipknot before she threw the lassoed end. It encased the statue and Rowan leaned backwards.

The entire weight of the statue pulled at her muscles, almost snapping tendons. Her heels dug in deep as the weight drug her forward a few feet.

"Don't just stand there ya idjet!" Rowan roared as she was drug a little further by the statue. Throwing her back into it, Rowan turned and tried to pull the statue. She was only able to take one step before she was suddenly joined by two others. Together, the three of them were able to slowly let the statue down instead of it smashing against the ground where it would have shattered. Rowan released the rope and looked down at her hands. There were small burns forming where she didn't have calluses now.

Rowan peered up through her eyelashes when she felt a burn that didn't come from ropes. Wiper, over the roar of the people around her, was glaring the hottest of glares. Rowan returned the favor before moving backwards and running. She heard a few shouts but ignored them in favor of digging her feet into the ground and throwing in an extra burst of speed.

* * *

><p>Rowan found the others but not in the way she expected. She found them by barreling into a camp and into Zolo. Her busted nose flashed with new pain as it slammed into his back. The two of them fell to the ground in an entanglement of limbs and curses.<p>

"Told you she'd be fine," Luffy laughed as Zolo tried to pull a leg free. Rowan jammed an elbow into Zolo's gut in an attempt to free her own legs.

"Would you _stop?_" Zolo growled before just shoving Rowan's head down and detangling himself alone. Rowan, disgruntled, kicked Zolo in the back of the knee and sent him falling to the ground a second time.

"Where have you been?" Nami demanded, pushing up a pair of glasses she had never worn before. Rowan ignored her question in favor of looking to Usopp, Luffy and Sanji. Sanji had lost his normal suit for a flower shirt and shorts; while Usopp wore a yellow shirt under his familiar brown overalls. Luffy, as per usual, was the same. All three of them also bore small, treated, wounds.

"How did you guys get here?"

"Conis gave us a boat," Usopp explained, motioning back the way Merry Go was stationed. The man then went back to scribbling away on a chalk board.

"Rowan-sweet!" Sanji chimed, all but walking over Zolo, and motioning to their blazing fire. Over the fire was a cooking flat shark. "I'm making a bigger meal but I thought I'd shut up Luffy while I was at it." Rowan nodded and sat on the ground.

"Where did you go?" Nami snapped, tired of being ignored. Rowan took the cup of tea offered by Sanji and motioned back the way she had come.

"Found the base camp of the bastard that first attacked us," she grunted. "Got in a huge fight, busted up part of their camp and then ran for it."

"Is that what busted your nose?" Chopper asked, coming up in between her legs and dabbing at the dried blood. She yelped when Chopper popped her nose back into place. Rowan watched with crossed eyes as the reindeer placed a butterfly bandage across the bridge of her nose, where it had split.

"What happened to all of you?" Rowan questioned, motioning to Nami with her cup. "What was it you spotted, Nami?"

"Hold up!" Usopp shouted, throwing his chalkboard up on a platform. "I got everything figured out here! With Rowan's report, many things are now clear thanks to all this data." Rowan took the bowl of food Sanji handed her and started to chow down. "It turns out that this island is the very 'El Dorado' that the Monkey Mountain Allied Force was searching for." Rowan choked.

"What?" she snapped just as Luffy exploded with,

"_No kidding?_"

"I told you earlier!" Nami shouted at the rubber boy. Turning to Rowan she explained, "What I found up in the trees is what told us this. I found the other part of Cricket's house!" Rowan thought back on to how Cricket's house had seemingly been way to close to the coast. Rowan had just assumed it had been erosion.

"And what's this mantra thing all about?"

"I'm not sure but I think they use it to predict our moves," Sanji commented, mashing something in his hands with a bowl and spoon. "Chopper, you want this smashed some more?" Rowan turned to see where the reindeer had run off to and found him next to a man laid out under a blanket.

"Huh?" Rowan remarked smartly, pointing to the old soldier she recognized as Ganfor and his bird-horse Pierre.

"Chopper and the ship were attacked," Nami played the informer again. "By one of the Kami's men. Ruined the ship; we're going to have to fix it tomorrow before we set out. And Sanji and the others fought another. Sanji was able to defeat them but he apparently had the ability to read their movements. The man called it Mantra." Rowan frowned and took another bit of the sky fish.

"Make it easy to swallow. His digestive tract was hurt pretty bad," Chopper told Sanji.

"A city of gold, huh? Now this is the kind of adventure I've been waiting for!" Luffy cheered, cheeks puffed out with food.

"That's the spirit!" Nami laughed, obviously pleased with the turn of advents. "You catch on quickly."

"Hey, now Luffy! Don't tell me you've forgotten the warning the guerrilla guy gave us!" Usopp barked.

"Don't worry about the warriors," Rowan huffed, pinching at her nose lightly and feeling the tender bump. "They're not so tough." Rowan ignored Zolo's snort of disbelief.

"The Kami will be angry!" Chopper whimpered, still standing next to the old man.

"It sounds like fun!" the Bitch giggled. Rowan growled lowly having forgotten about the woman. Of course she was rude enough to remind her.

"C'mon, we're pirates! We can't just ignore it when fate drops a treasure trove in our path," Sanji laughed.

"We're in enemy territory and vastly outnumbered. Those are my kinds of odds!" Zolo declared, drinking deep from his bottle of grog. Luffy jumped up in to the air, fists pumping high.

"Alright! Let's do it!" he declared at the top of his lungs and sending birds into the sky with angry caws. "Let's find that gold!"

"Tomorrow," Rowan brought the boy to a halt. Bringing herself up, Rowan popped her back and motioned to the ship. "I'm going to go see how bad the ship is. Join me Usopp?" The boy nodded and together the two made their way back to the sacrificial altar. What she saw made her heart stop. "The…mast…"

"Yeah," Usopp grunted with sorrow, his own eyes laid upon the destroyed ship. Scorch marks burnt the hull and the mast was laid out against said hull. The ship was in no condition to set sail. "The priest had a burn dial, apparently." Rowan bemoaned their fate.

"That's going to take quite a bit of man power to fix," she groaned. After bemoaning the ship, Rowan and Usopp made it back to the campsite just in time to watch Zolo and Chopper make it back. Rowan gave a twitch of her lip when she saw Chopper with vegetables in his hands and Zolo had rats and frogs in his.

"Sanji!" Chopper chimed, rushing forward with his basket. "Walnuts, aloe, bananas and garlic!" Zolo held up his catches as well.

"A rat and a frog."

"Chop 'em up and throw 'em in the stew," Sanji called to them while working on something else for dinner. Rowan looked over to the boiling pot that Luffy was staring intently at.

"_Wait!_" Nami screamed, turning from where she was writing something. "There were some weird ingredients just now!" Sanji laughed, and rubbed nervously at the back of his blond hair.

"That's right. I totally forgot. No garlic, right?"

"_No! That's not it!_" Nami stood up and looked ready to attack something when the Bitch came around the corner. The rock in her arms glistened from the dying sunlight. Nami forgot all of her anger. "Robin! That rock is so pretty! Is it a gem?" The Bitch giggled but shook her head in a negative manner.

"It's pretty isn't it? But it's no gem." Sanji, ever watchful, beamed at the woman as she walked further into the camp.

"Is that a rock salt? That's a good fine!"

"I found it on the lakeshore. I thought it might come in handy." Sanji rushed forward with a silly smile on his face, all but applauding the woman's very existence.

"You bet it will! Salt is essential for survival!" Rowan walked over when Chopper motioned for her and started handing her half of what he had harvested.

"I'm taking half of the aloe and garlic. I can make burn ointment and disinfectant with them to treat our friend, the Sky Knight." Zolo made a humming noise before holding up one of his frogs.

"Need a frog?"

"Nope! Don't need any frog!" Chopper chimed and led Rowan away. She was just starting to mash the aloe into a paste when Sanji called out,

"Hey, Zolo! Don't just stand there, come and give me a hand." And so Rowan watched as Zolo, with a scowl worthy of a crocodile, picked up a burning stone that had been roasting in the fire. But, due to them having nothing to pick it up with, Zolo was forced to use two of his swords to pick up the stone and therefore the scowl.

"Give me a break!" the swordsman snapped, slowly making his way to the pot. "My swords aren't made for this!"

"Just shut up and do it. If you defy the chef, you'll starve to death," Sanji snapped. The stone plopped into the pot with an audible hiss when the two temperatures met. Sanji tossed a few more ingredients into the liquid before placing a lid on the giant pot.

"Huh? We're eating rocks too?" Luffy demanded. "Is it tasty?"

"As if! This is 'hot rock stew'. The heat from the hot rocks cooks the stew." Rowan moved her mashed aloe into the container Chopper motioned to. "When you cook this way the ingredients keep more of their nutrients. And we all need as many nutrients as we can get after the past couple days." Rowan made a light snort as she realized that it had only been three days since they heard of the Skypiea. Rowan sat back down next to the fire as Chopper rushed off with his burn treatment.

"Rowan," Nami questioned while bringing over a map. "Can you point to where the warriors' had their camp?" Rowan looked down at the man present before her and saw that it was the one of Skypiea that the bitch had found while on Jaya. Rowan pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side. She stared at the map before her with its crescent moon shape before motioning to a side where water was supposed to be; it was actually clouds now.

"Around here. I can't give you an exact location 'cause it was nothing but clouds but it's around here. If I go back I can show you but I'm sure that's not what you want." Nami shook her head no. "Yeah…the entrance to their camp is hidden because it's part of the clouds. Their camp itself is actually inside the clouds."

"Inside?" the Bitch questioned, coming to sit behind them all. Rowan's upper lip twitched but she said nothing.

"So then the clouds came be like caves," Nami concluded while scratching away with her quill on parchment.

It wasn't long before the stew was cooked and Nami was done with whatever it was she was doing. It was as Sanji was handing out the stew that Nami declared,

"I now call the official Strawhat's 'What Are We Going to Do Tomorrow' meeting to order!" Rowan took her bowl of soup and a bento box that Sanji offered. The sky shark hadn't been nearly enough to fill her completely. Luffy was already slurping his soup down. "Okay! First, a review of Noland's picture book."

"The Skypiea lunch is really good!" Luffy screamed with pleasure. Rowan slapped a hand to the back of his head.

"Hush," she ordered before taking another bit of her own soup. Nami nodded to Rowan and continued,

"Noland first discovered El Dorado 400 years ago. Several years later when he returned to Jaya, not a trace of gold was to be found. In other words, during those few years, this island, which is the fragment of Jaya, wound up in the sky."

"On the Knock Up Stream?" Chopper supplied, causing Nami to node her head.

"Yes, that's the only explanation. Cricket said that the location of the underwater explosion differs each time. An explosion like that would send any island flying." Rowan chewed on her spoon while tilting her head to the side. She looked up at the large trees around her and pursed her lips around the handle.

"The trees do match up…in a way. Species wise at least they should be the same."

"Only this forest is insanely huge," Zolo grunted to Rowan's statement. "The trees back on Jaya look like seedlings."

"That's probably due to the difference between 'sea clouds' and 'island clouds'. It seems that there's something about the environment of Skypiea that has the power to rapidly speed up the growth of funa and flora. That would explain why all the remains of Jayan civilization were swallowed up by the forest," Robin supplied before taking a sip of soup. Luffy had already demolished off his bento box and the soup.

"The South Birds which saved us were huge too!" Chopper chimed in.

"South Birds?" Rowan asked, eyeing the little reindeer. Chopper nodded his head and said,

"The Sky Knight and I got knocked into the water because of the Apostle. Giant South Birds saved us!"

"Huh," Rowan grunted. "At least they're nicer than the one we picked up."

"About that…why did the South Birds save you guys?" Sanji asked Rowan's next question.

"I don't know. Maybe it's related to everyone calling the Sky Knight, 'Kami'."

"Kami?" Luffy snapped, before pointing back at the still unconscious old man. His eyes were as wide as the soup bowls as he exploded with, "So we just need to beat up that old man?" The horse-bird let out a loud noise while Usopp snapped,

"Of course not, you idiot!"

"Kami is a relative term here isn't it?" Rowan mused aloud. Her spoon clicked against her teeth as she tapped the metal against the bones. "While Kami means God on the seas, here it's more of a…title? A way of calling someone king or queen? That would explain why the wild warriors don't follow him and why the Sky Knight was called Kami. Doesn't explain his insane ability to obliterate crap though." Rowan was still nervous about what Sanji had told her had happened back on Angle Island. Apparently when Conis had told them she had been the one to call the giant lobster that had snatched up Merry Go, a giant lightning bolt had struck the earth in 'Heaven's Judgment'. Rowan clicked her spoon against her teeth again before going in for another bite.

"Thinking back to what was written in Noland's ship's log about El Dorado," Nami changed the conversation. Luffy practically bounced off his root as he called out,

"He said it was full of gold."

"That's obvious, you idiot!" Usopp snapped again. Sanji brought some meat to the bones of conversation with,

"He also mentioned 'gold ingots shaped like bells' and South Birds."

"And on the last page was scrawled a seemingly nonsensical sentence supposedly the last thing Noland wrote before he died. 'I saw gold in the skull's right eye,'" the Bitch also supplied.

"That's it!" Nami smiled as if she had been leading up to this the entire time. "Look at this!" The woman came to the middle of the group and flattened out two maps. "I rescaled a map of Jaya that Robin picked up and paired it with an old map of Skypiea. It's an approximation, but when you line up the house on the seashore—" Rowan let out a light whistle as she stared down at the maps. Staring back up at her was what could only be described as a skull. "See! This is the shape of Jaya four hundred years ago!"

"Amazing!"

"Then the 'right eye of the skull'—" Usopp yelped.

"Is right here!" Nami declared, jabbing her finger into the old map. Smirking like a fat cat, Nami motioned to them all. "Noland was talking about the shape of the entire island! But there's only half an island left, so it's no wonder they mystery couldn't be solved!"

"It all makes sense now!"

"Treasure!" Luffy howled, forcing Rowan to believe he still didn't know what exactly was going on. Nami pointed back down at the map and to what appeared to be a temple of sorts on the old paper.

"Tomorrow, we can head straight for this point. We can't just abandon the ship, so we should divide into two teams! Make no mistake! A vast treasure trove of gold awaits us at this location!"

Rowan finished off her meal and swiped at the bowl with what was left of her biscuit. She licked her fingers clean before taking her dishes over and starting on cleaning them all. Sanji and Zolo suddenly disappeared into the surrounding forest that was darkening with night.

"A delicious feast tonight and tomorrow, gold! I hope it's a clear day," Usopp sighed with a deep breath and tossing more logs on their smaller camp fire.

"Well, we _are_ above the clouds."

"It's late," the Bitch suddenly said, while standing up and handing her dishes to Rowan. The redhead snatched them up with barely controlled disgust and started rubbing the dish carefully. If she broke one due to anger, Sanji would be sad. "We should put out any unnecessary fires or we'll just be letting the enemy know our position." Luffy's snort was loud and obnoxious. Shaking his head, the boy waved the archeologist off with,

"That's so ridiculous. Didja hear that, Usopp? Put out the fire, she says."

"Give the poor girl a break, Luffy. Robin's lived in the dark. She wouldn't know."

"What do you mean?" Robin questioned, obviously thinking she was missing something large. That thought went up into flames when both boys threw themselves down and howled,

"When you go camping, it's only natural to have a campfire!"

"At camp at night, even if your life is about to end, you've gotta have a campfire. That's just the way it is!"

"You guys are total idiots!" Nami snapped and stormed over. "Will you cut it out? You should know how dangerous this forest is!"

"Dangerous how?" Luffy huffed.

"There are Kami's vassals and guerrillas out there! Plus, we have no idea what else is lurking out there in the shadows! There might be giant beasts and even monsters, for all we know!"

"Monsters?" Chopper screamed. Rowan flicked water at the reindeer before saying,

"The only monsters in this forest are people, Chopper." The reindeer seemed to let out a deep sigh of relief until he realized what Rowan said. He quickly scurried over and settled beside her, eyes wide and searching the darkness. Rowan patted the top of his pink hat before going back to the dishes.

"Hey, Luffy!" Zolo's voice broke through the camp. Rowan turned and frowned when she saw him and Sanji standing next to a huge assortment of wood that was as tall as them. "How's this for a bonfire?"

"_Not you guys too!"_ Nami screamed like a banshee.

"She's the one who's going to give our location away," Rowan huffed at the girl's volume. Sanji only laughed and light a torch. As he stood up, said torch suddenly light up glowing eyes in the forest.

"It'll be alright, Nami-swan! Besides, giant beasts are afraid of fire."

"_Behind you, behind you!_ There's something out there already!" Nami screamed and bolted behind Rowan as well.

"What am I supposed to do?" Rowan barked at the girl and trembling reindeer. The group watched as a pack of wolves came from the shadows of the forest. A few grunts and snarls came from the head wolf causing Chopper to peer around Rowan; in reality he was doing his strange 'most-of-his-body-in-plan-sight' hiding technique. He then proceeded to have a heated discussion with the alpha wolf, and, _somehow_, Rowan ended up watching her crew dance around a giant bonfire with a bunch of wolves.

Rowan almost couldn't believe it as she watched night take over the forest. Her crewmates, a little bit more jolly with the booze they were drinking, danced to the sound of Usopp's drum and howls of the wolves. All of them were laughing and smiling, crying out for treasure and adventure.

Rowan ended up nestling herself in a swaddle of roots and a blanket. She fell asleep to the howls and laughter, her heart matching time to the beating drums.

* * *

><p><em>They were cold. Cold and distant as they towered above her. Giants amongst mortals they stood. Higher and higher they rose towards the sky. It only made the first fall more earsplitting. Cracks tore through the stone like craters. Her scream ripped at her throat as she scurried away from the falling stones. Stone shattered against the ground as it hit, cutting into her flesh and bruising skin. <em>

_ Cold hands grasped her warm shoulders. She turned her head to look at who held her and screamed even louder. Nails dug into his cold flesh as he continued to hold her still. _

_ "I told you I'd never leave." She was screaming at him to let her go. His arms encased her, forcing his blood to stick to her skin. Tears spread down her cheeks as she struggled. "I'll never leave you. Ever." _

Rowan threw herself forward and was forced to shove a fist into her mouth. She choked on a sob as hot tears cut down her cheeks. The woman pulled herself from the tree roots and scrambled out of the clearing. She cursed softly when she almost stepped on a wolf's tail. The others were fast asleep, some snoring and others curled into the soft bellies of wolf hair.

She ran into the surrounding forest quite a few feet before she finally fell into a heap in front of a tree and bawled. Rowan was unable to stop her flow of tears as she cupped her face with a hand. Her shoulders shook and her breathing was unstable. Her other hand was wrapped around her clenching stomach.

When the arm wrapped around her she panicked. Blinded by her speeding heart, Rowan tossed a sloppy punch that was easily caught in a large fist. Rowan subconsciously noted the warmth of her capture even more when the body slammed into her own and pinned her to the ground.

"Calm down, you idiot," Zolo's deep voice echoed in her ears and broke past her panic. Rowan stared up at Zolo as the man pressed down upon her. Her chest heaved against his, pressing uncomfortable. It took longer than a few minutes but the heat from Zolo's body soon calmed her thundering heart.

"Zolo…" she grunted before closing her eyes and slamming her head into the dirt beneath her. "Get off me," she was finally forced to say when Zolo didn't move. The man didn't do as she said forcing Rowan to open her eyes and glare.

The glare turned into a blank stare as Rowan realized how incredible close Zolo's face was to hers. It was so close it was almost impossible to see the entirety of his face. His hot breath mingling with her own, making goosebumps pimple her flesh and her chest restricted painfully. Rowan squirmed under the man when he refused to break eye contact with her.

"Get _off_ Zolo!"

"You were crying." Rowan stopped her squirming in order to give the man above her a disgruntled look.

"That's none of your business!" Rowan was able to get a hand free from underneath Zolo's massive weight. She was seconds away from pushing on his shoulder but Zolo's own hands lashed out. Rowan grunted when Zolo pinned her hands above her head. "_Oi!_" Rowan froze like a deer in headlights when Zolo's free hand came up and cupped her cheek. A callused thumb ran over Rowan's quickly flushing face and wiped away tears.

Rowan's mind had halted to a screeching stop as she stared at Zolo. She had no idea where any of this was coming from. She was used to his annoying touches that he insisted on sometimes; like the need to grab her when she wished to beat someone's head in or the little touches he would give her throughout the day. Rowan was even used to his annoying insistence on following her around whenever he wasn't asleep; which, lucky enough for her, was a very small mount of hours a day since he slept so much.

"Why were you crying?" Instead of answering, Rowan let out a growl and tried to knee the man off.

"I said it was none of your business! Now get off of me Zolo! I want to be alone right now. By the Kings you are _so damn annoying!_"

Rowan felt her stomach twist when Zolo's face fell from a light curiosity to a stoic blankness. Her stomach released its twist only a little when Zolo did release her and stood back. Rowan wiped at her tear stained cheeks before clamoring to her feet. She was focusing on her breathing and fixing her wild hair. Zolo said nothing as he stood in front of her. One hand was clenched around a hilt of his white sword and the other was tight against his hip. Even from a distance Rowan could feel the tension rolling off the man like thunder. It didn't help Rowan was feeling emotional exhausted from her nightmare and she wanted nothing to do with the man in front of her.

"Who's Seb?"

And that was definitely _not_ something she wanted to talk about…_ever._

"_How do you even know that name?_" Rowan screeched in a high pitch toned she hadn't used since she was seven. Zolo didn't even get a chance to open his mouth before Rowan's mind snapped to a decision. Shaking her head, the woman lashed out with a hand and snapped, "No! Just no! Forget I said anything! Just go back to the damn camp and _let me be!_" Rowan turned away from the man and slammed the heels of her hands into her eyes with a loud growl. The stupid male just had to follow her. He couldn't let her be and cry like she wanted to.

Rowan let out a small yelp of annoyance when Zolo's hot hand caught her bicep. Her cries were abruptly cut off by Zolo's lips smashing upon her own. Her brain came to an almost painful halt; though, it did take the time to realize that the man's lips were slightly chapped and tasted of booze, _and_ that it didn't mind the taste.

The kiss was quickly abandoned and Zolo pulled back. Rowan felt as if she had placed her face back in the coals it was so hot. Zolo's eyebrows were narrowed and his booze tasting lips were pulled into a heavy frown. Rowan's dying brain faulted even more as she wondered if Zolo was trying to kill her brain completely.

"If you call me Seb again I might just destroy this whole damn island."

Rowan punched Zolo in the gut. Her rather obnoxious flight-or-fight instincts were ragging against common sense and she just wanted to get out. Zolo took the punch full force and was thrown back a few feet. Zolo's hand went to his aching gut and pinned her to the tree with an annoyed glance.

"Wha—"

"_Who do ye think ye are, ya bleedin' tick?_" Rowan seethed through clenched teeth, her sight going blood red with anger. "_How dare ye say his name? Ye know nothin' an' 'ave no right to mention his name to me! I—"_ Rowan didn't get a chance to spew more words for Zolo was suddenly slamming a large fist into the tree behind her. She heard the bark and timber crack under his knuckles. Rowan's anger pulled to an abrupt halt, overshadowed by her surprise. Never, _ever, _before had Zolo actually threatened her with violence. He would take her punches and insults with a bored expression and continue to follow after her like some love-struck pup. But now, his tanned forearm radiating heat into her ear, Rowan found her stomach tight with sick anticipation. Said stomach all but abandoned ship when she looked away from his arm and into his face.

Rage burned like hot coals in his black eyes. His already thin lips were pressed into an almost invisible line that threatened to disappear completely.

"If I have no right then how dare _you _call me by _his name_?" Rowan blistered like an agitated tomcat before spitting out through clenched teeth,

"_I_ _never did!_" Zolo's voice came out as a deep rumble of thunder,

"How would you know when you were too drunk to remember?"

"Wha—" Zolo's lips slammed on Rowan's. His callused hands grasped either side of Rowan's head and held tight. His lips moved against hers and as if they were kindling, a fire started in Rowan's lower stomach. The fire spread through her veins causing her skin to flush. Zolo's tongue ran over her chapped lips. Rowan let out a strangled noise as her stomach flushed with another wave of heat. Zolo's tongue insisted on entrance but Rowan's bullheadedness forced her to clasp her lips tight. She heard Zolo snarl deep in his chest. She yelped when Zolo's hands disappeared from her head and grasped her hips. She was bodily lifted from the ground and slammed against one of the mighty roots surrounding her.

Zolo, having kept his lips pressed against hers took advantage of Rowan's yelp and shoved his tongue in. Rowan, more terrified of not having her feet on the ground, wrapped her legs around Zolo's hips. Zolo removed his lips from hers and pulled back. He body remained pinned however.

"Kissing me like I'm your last hope then calling me by another man's name…" he growled, fingers digging into the hard flesh of her hips. "That's cruel even for you Princess."

Perhaps it was the fact that most of Rowan's blood had rushed to other parts of her body but the woman did not refuse when Zolo pressed his lips against hers again. Even now she could feel the man's heat come from his center and burn against her own. His hard, trained body was flush against her own making it that much easier to feel. His hands clasped either side of her head again. Her flesh burned where his touched. His lips morphed against her own, demanding and hot. She didn't realize her hands had buried themselves in Zolo's short hair. It was stiff with its shortness, tickling the inside of her palms.

Zolo brought his hands down and cupped her backside. Rowan grunted. She felt the man's muscles tighten and relax as he instinctively rolled his hips, pressing against her core all the more.

_"Beautiful…" _

_ Rowan refused to remove her face from her pillow. Her body was still sore and tender but in most pleasurably way. The feel of Seb's fingers on her bare back caused an eruption of goosebumps and a powerful shiver to run down her spine. _

_ "I'm the luckiest man alive," Seb chuckled, burying his nose into the crook of her neck. Rowan snorted into the pillow before finally looking around. _

_ "You're not even a man yet." Seb snorted against her flesh and gave her a proud huff. _

_ "One more year and I will be." Rowan giggled in a girlish fashion. She rolled over, straddling the soon-to-a-man's bare hips. His not-so-young manhood was semi-hard due to no actual commitment being made for the poor, straining appendage. The pained expression Seb had given her only moments before when she had refused to go all the way was still fresh in Rowan's mind, making her feel pity for the boy. Leaning forward, ignoring the cold room that made the sweat on her body dry, Rowan pressed her lips against Seb's in a gentle kiss. _

_ "And you'll be my man," she whispered against his lips as she pulled away. A goofy expression burst across Seb's face as he laid spread eagle. Even now Rowan blushed at the words she had spoken. Such adult words from her young mouth. Even in a house that held only them she was still embarrassed to say them out loud. _

_ "Finally?" he asked, taking hold of her bare hips and caressing the protruding hip bone. The man leaned forward and recaptured Rowan's lips, bringing her back down into a crouching position. He broke the kiss but pressed his forehead against hers. "Will we finally be one Rowan?" _

_ Rowan's stomach clenched with nervousness. She closed her eyes tight and leaned even heavier into the boy. When she said nothing the boy sighed and simply encased her in his warm arms. _

_ "I'm never gonna let anyone take you away from me, Rowan. Never. You don't ever have to worry about leaving again. And I'm never going to leave you." Rowan ignored her running tears and pressed herself into the boy's body. His warmth seeped into her very bones even as he pulled the comforter around them. "I'll always protect you."_

Rowan's hands slammed into Zolo's shoulders, throwing him back across the clearing. She fell from where she had been held, her backside blossoming with pain from the fall. Her hand clenched her jersey above her thundering heart. Zolo groaned as he pulled himself up from a crumpled heap.

"What the hell woman?"

Rowan didn't answer. Still clutching her heart Rowan threw herself to her feet. She fell back against the tree a second time, staring wide eyed at the man in front of her. Even from her spot against the tree she could see what their actions had done to the Zolo's body.

She felt sick.

Without a thought to where she was going, let alone what she was doing, Rowan ran.

Rowan ran and she ran further and further into the darkness that made up Skypiea. Vines tried to choke and trip her; roots grabbed and pulled; sharp leaves cut and beat against her rushing form. Rowan didn't stop. And she didn't stop running until one lucky root grasped her foot and threw her to the ground. Rowan choked back tears and scrambled to her feet. The meal she had eaten only hours before poured past her lips in horrible retching. When there was nothing left she dry heaved for a few moments.

"_Baa!_"

Rowan felt the punch to the base of her skull and cursed past her sick as she lost consciousness.


	40. Chapter 40: Perspective

**Chapter Forty: Perspective **

**WARNING: Some darker tones in this chapter but nothing to graphic or traumatic (I think)! Oh! And guess what, guess what!? This is the last chapter of the Skypiea arc which means…**_**the Clodagh Arc starts next chapter!**_** We get to figure out Rowan's past and why she's so mean to Zolo! Are you excited!? I am! **

**Onward we go!**

Rowan awoke with a light groan. The back of her neck was throbbing with pain.

The soft jingling of coins clattering against one another gave Rowan pause. Her jaw clenched, grinding her teeth together as she stared down at herself.

It was like she was back in Alabasta. A too tight skirt hugged her large hips in a deep red fabric before it turned into a sheer color that went all the way down to her gold bangle ankles. Rowan twisted her bare foot, feeling the gold confinement hug the joint. Her stomach was bare, showing the heavy scarring. The same red colored fabric covered her in a halter top that flowed down to the middle of her back but was cut practically under her breasts in the front. Gold beads jingled around her chest and more bangles were encasing her biceps and wrists. She was relieved to find the old leather strap upon her wrist was simply hidden by a bangle.

Rowan frowned heavily, brows all but furrowed into a single line. Her teeth grinding together, Rowan stood up from the plush bed she had been laid upon. She tossed the misquito sheet to the side but froze almost instantly upon seeing the room.

"Good evening, Mistress," three voices echoed. Rowan stared down at three white clothed women bowing to her. All had their hair pulled into a low ponytail and had light jewelry.

"If you would please follow us, Mistress," one of the women said. The three of them came up from their bow and started to a large door. Rowan watched them wait by the door and look back at her without a trace of impatience. Instead of following after the women, Rowan peered at the room. It was large and richly designed with plenty of gold intertwined into the cloud-made foundation and colorful drapes.

"Where am I?" Rowan demanded with her red brows narrowed.

"We cannot answer that, Mistress. If you would please follow us." Rowan's brows only furrowed farther. For a short moment she contemplated simply staying in the room and letting whoever was in charge come to her. She quickly forgot that idea when she realized that would mean she was stuck in the room with an unknown identity. So, with a heavy frown and narrowed eyes, Rowan left the room. She disliked the fact that two of the women instantly took up residence behind her while the eldest of them lead.

Rowan was lead through many twisting tunnels of cloud material before she and the others were dumped into a court yard of sorts. Her eyes instantly snapped to the others standing within. She even paused for a moment, refusing to surround herself, but the others kept walking.

There were other women and some men dressed as those that had led her to the court yard. Then there were four others that stood out to Rowan as the most dangerous. There was only one woman amongst three men and they all stood beside one another, staring at an empty seat. Rowan did stop completely when all heads turned to her. Her upper lip twitched when she saw the woman's face twist into a disgusted expression. She couldn't be mad; her own expression was probably the same when she had seen herself in the ridiculous outfit current adoring her body. Rowan's tilted to the side lightly though when she realized the woman was wearing a similar outfit…

Bold fingers dug themselves into the red curls on the back of Rowan's head, pulling at her hair.

"I knew it'd look good on you!"

Rowan's body spun on a bare heel as her other leg snapped up. The skirt fluttered around her legs while the tight material around her hips moved in the wake of her motion.

Her leg hit nothing. No one was behind her.

All the hairs on the back of Rowan's neck stood on end as a laugh echoed behind her and a hand entered her hair again.

"I've wanted someone to wear this outfit for a while now. Ever since it came up from the water below! But you're the first who I thought would fill it out right. And I was right!"

Rowan spun for a second time, arm lashing out to back hand the man behind her.

Startled was the best word for her surprise when a thick hand caught her wrist, her knuckles just a hair's breathe from slapping a square jaw. The hand on her wrist was tight and more powerful than the average man if it could stop her attack. Eyes narrowed once more, Rowan peered up into the face smiling down at her.

The man was tall. One of the taller men Rowan had seen in her life. She only came up to his shoulder. His features were very box like, which to Rowan, only made his muscular form seem that more noticeable; and, his chest and arms weren't hidden underneath a shirt but bare for the world to adore. Even if the man hadn't said he was the one that wanted her in the ridicioulous outfit, Rowan would have guessed it had been him. His lower half was garbed in loose, orange pants with a black pattern and his waist was covered by a flowing blue sash which held up a light-blue veil. Gold bracelets were on his arms and ankles and there were even toe rings. Due to the fact she was practically staring at them, Rowan was double impressed by how long the man had gotten his earlobes to go. They stopped at his breast and the ends were decorated by gold and diamond pieces. Stretching high above his head were four large _Tomoe_ drums attached to a large ring.

Rowan stopped in her investigation of the man and returned her glowering green eyes to his jeweled hand and which still held her wrist. It looked rather small in his grasp. She didn't like how small it looked. Like a chagrining bull, Rowan felt her pride burst forth and come to the head front. Her head tilted back, not to look up at the man's blue eyes, but instead to give the appearance that she was looking down upon him.

"Let go." The man only flashed white teeth at her. Rowan's rage (not entirely the man in front of hers fault) boiled to a thundering roar. If it were at all possible, Rowan's back straightened into a stiff line and her face turned ice cold. "Let. Go." Rowan about sputtered like a riled tomcat when the man simply spun her around with a flick of his wrist. The skirt around her ankles fluttered up before wrapping around her legs like a lover and flowing back out. The golden decoration on her chest clinked against one another and the headpiece intertwined in her hair jingled.

"I like it."

Rowan had enough.

Her anger fueling her, Rowan used all her force to pull her wrist free from the man's suddenly lose grip. Using the momentum he had given her, Rowan spun out of his reach before tucking herself in close to his body. Her fists were up like a boxer's and with a cold expression, the woman went in for an uppercut right to his jaw. This attack was familiar for her to use against those larger than her. Many thought they could simply come in close and overpower her. It was the coming in close part that killed them. Rowan's fist would connect with their jaw, right under the connection joint, and proceed to crush the joint by slamming the jaw up. It always broke and only one other time had it not succeeded in knocking a man out.

Her fist never made contact. But the pain did. Almost like a sensory overload, Rowan's body filled to the brim and burst with painful energy. Her sight went black as her muscles spasmed and clenched in ways she didn't know possible. Her brain almost gave out under the stress. Everything shook as a scream caught in her throat. Her heart galloped in her chest and Rowan was sure it was going to implode. She hit the ground hard but barely noticed it in the wake of her clenching muscles.

The first thing she saw when her sight came back was the man's jeweled feet. Her heart was still racing and her breathing came out in harsh pants as it tried to overcompensate her heart beat and aching lungs. Rowan actually flinched, and instantly regretted it, when the man knelt down and picked her up, bridal style.

"Silly girl. A simple mortal should never attack a Kami."

'_No…_' Rowan's mind screamed in panic as the dots finally connected in her head. The man holding her and leading her paralyzed body was the king of this world; Kami Eneru. The man Luffy was going to fight. She had to warn him. She had to get away and tell the others and flee back to the sea below. As they were now, they would be no match for this man made of lightning. With that realization, Rowan understood a few more things that had been confusing just a few hours before hand: how Eneru had been able to attack Conis on Angle Island; why those on Skypiea feared him so and why no one had defied him and lived; how a man was able to set himself up as a true God.

Rowan was unable to let back the light whine as the man plopped down in a throne like seat, her body jerking with the motion. All her muscles hurt as if she had run a marathon for days and at top speed. She had felt better after facing a Sea King then she did now.

"But you've learned your lesson now, haven't you? Good!" the Kami laughed while propping her up against his shoulder and sitting her in his crossed legs. "You Blue Sea people almost always need a little extra push before you become compliant." Rowan's leg twitched with a harsh spasm. She watched with a thundering heart as the Kami placed a hand on the twitching thigh muscle and began to knead his fingers in. His other hand had returned to her hair. His attention was drawn back to said hair as he tugged on it lightly.

"I've only ever seen red hair once. It's so strange…" Rowan found herself choking slightly as she tried to get her body to _move._ It was refusing any attempts and only continued to spasm lightly. "Like blood…no…more like a ruby or wine." Eneru smiled brightly, much like a child given a new toy, before he turned to the four in front of him. "Go away now. You know what to do. I'm done with you." He leaned his head back against the throne while turning his eyes to a giant of a man that had suddenly appeared at his left. "Take the men and leave with Yama." The giant only nodded before turning away and leaving.

"Kami…" a soft, yet high pitched, voice whined lightly. Rowan barely saw out of the corner of her eye the woman dressed as she, walked forward and kneel at the Kami's feet. "Must I leave? Can I not stay with you? I would be most humbled to stand beside you and watch you put all these _pathetic_ insects in their place." Rowan's form jerked with Eneru's snort. His eyes had yet to leave her red hair as his fingers ran through it.

"I told you to leave Saraswati." Rowan saw the flash of hurt pass the woman's dark eyes before they landed on her. Rowan could honestly say very few had ever looked at her with as much hatred as the woman did then. Slowly, and with great reluctance, the woman stood up and left behind the men that were already long gone.

Silence filled the court yard as the Kami went to playing with Rowan's hair. His nails would dig in to her scalp before pulling with force that didn't hurt and twirl the locks between his fingers.

Rowan was just beginning to get feeling back into her hands when he began to talk.

"I've decided to take you on my ship. Saraswati has been saying for ages now that I would do well with a queen." Rowan's gut clenched to the point of nausea. "Someone to take care of internal affairs in my home so that I don't have to be bothered with it. I know she keeps working to get my attention in hopes that I'll make it her." The man laughed in his loud and boisterous way while his hand all but clenched in her hair. He pulled her head back from his shoulder so he could look at her face full on. "But I think I prefer you. I like a woman that stands head on. A warrior-woman." Rowan didn't hold in her grunt when his hands went down to her hips and twisted her. She suddenly found herself astride the man and not liking the change of seating in the least. She was still to paralyzed to remove herself however. "A woman who'd face a Kami is a woman I want ruling my home. Though…" Eneru's smile suddenly turned into a very dark smirk as he brought his hands up and cupped her cheeks. Rowan felt disgust well in her chest as she tried to pull away. "You learned that defying me leads to nothing more than a dead end. You should be a good girl from now on." His smirk turned back into a smile.

Rowan's body was allowed to fall forward; her nose fell in to the crook of the man's neck, filling it with the scent of oil and clean flesh. Rowan didn't know it was possible to feel such a strong sense of dread and disgust all at once when she felt a hot mouth encase her eardrum. One hand splayed out across her back as the other gripped her hip and began to run a thumb over the scars on her stomach. It was through sheer strength and will that she was able to twitch her entire body as the god began to trail his nails up and down the old scar on her back. Rowan was painfully aware that despite him sending away the men and woman, they were still surrounded by others. Eneru didn't seem bothered by this at all. His teeth bit down on her earlobe before he released it and softly said,

"I've heard of giant Varse creations called mountains. You are what I believe mountains will look like. Harsh and scared with hard planes…" The hand on her stomach stretched out, nails falling down the hard abs and dead scar tissue. "Something that shows history. An insurmountable force that brings nothing but awe to the people even while being a daunting force to recognize." Rowan about gagged on her tongue when she felt the man's run up her neck and follow the shell of her ear. His tongue disappeared back in to his mouth only to whisper, "But even mountains will fall before Kami."

Eneru didn't see it for Rowan was still nestled in the crook of his neck but a hardness filled Rowan's eyes then. For now she was stuck, paralyzed by the man's power. But, once she had control once more, he would see just how _insurmountable _she was. He would regret letting her live without chains and guards; even if she wasn't able to get to Luffy this man would have no more power of her.

Eneru's hand continued to run up and down her back, unaware of the dark thoughts plotting in the woman in his arms.

"Have they all gone below?" Eneru questioned while resting his hand right above where her skirt began.

"Yes, everything is ready," one of the beaded men standing at the bottom of Eneru's throne answered. "The 3 Priests will lead with their trials while Lady Saraswati destroyed our enemies. Then Commander Yama's Milita with 50 members…this is our entire battle force! Do we really need to go all out, my Lord? The invaders are only composed of the Shandia and a few citizens of the Blue Sea." Eneru's laugh rang in Rowan's ear.

"The more the merrier, isn't it?" he chimed happily. "Also, you brats underestimate the potential of the Sky Combat!"

"The potential?" another man asked, not sounding insulted in the least. Eneru shifted, forcing Rowan to shift with him.

"Yeah, it'll start revealing itself soon!" The Kami laughed again before his hand disappeared from Rowan's back. "Give me a banana." Rowan felt a presence appear next to her side while Eneru held out his hand. "Let's see…we have 50 soldiers…3 Priests and Saraswati…so including me, we have 55 fighters. There are also 20 Shandia, 4 citizens of the Blue Sea entering the forest, and 4 more on their ship…no. That should be just 3 more. The old man can't fight anymore."

'_They followed through with the plan,'_ Rowan thought with some horror. She could only pray they stayed close to each other and didn't get separated. If Nami was with them, Rowan believed that they could all come up with a plan to defeat the man in front of her. She had to believe that.

"And this pretty little one," Eneru said while the hand that had been on her stomach came to wrap around her back. "So the total is 82 fighters! Now this will be an eliminative skirmish." Eneru laughed before his took a large bit out of his banana. Rowan was disgusted to listen to him chew but could only move herself slightly. Her muscles were so tired and tight. "3 hours from now, how many fighters will remain? Anyone want to guess?"

"We're playing…a game?" a man asked.

"This is great!" Eneru cheered much like a child. His laughter rang out again before his head turned. "Hey, you! Take a guess." A startled voice, soft and obviously female, quickly stuttered out,

"Me? I can't. I don't understand that kind of thing—"

"Huh? Useless! It's not good to be too dumb. Just use your feelings. Use feelings!" Rowan felt Eneru shift and one of his legs uncured as she assumed he used it to point. "You! Take a guess."

"Yes…hmm, the 3 Priests will survive, that's for sure; along with Sarawati. She's never been hit in battle. The militia is very strong too, so they won't fall easily. But the enemies are strong enough to rival the priest, so…within 3 hours, there will probably have 30 fallen fighters…so there will be 50 remaining." Eneru's laughter was the loudest as he finished off his banana.

"You think so? 50 fighters?" he all but jeered. He tossed the banana peel and stabbed out with his arm. "That is an immature guess. You underestimate the nature of this battle."

"Then how does Kami see this situation?" the man asked with a polite tone.

"Alright…I'll tell you," Eneru said as if he held a great secret. "In 3 hours, among the 81 fighters, the number of survivors shall be…_five._"

It was hard and incredible painful; but, Rowan was able to bring up an arm. With what little strength she could gather, Rowan pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her breathing was labored and her heart had yet to come down from its earlier gallop. Still, Rowan locked eyes with the god in front of her.

_"Daddy, what's a god?" Fiachra paused in his building and looked up from the sand. An arched brow was raised high. Rowan simply stared at him with young and innocent curiosity. _

_ "A god?" The little girl nodded before going back to trying to build a sandcastle. Her father soon returned to helping her, using a shell to carve out little windows. "Well…a god is somethin' people look up ta—"_

_ "Like a king?" _

_ "Eh, no' exactly. A god's more like a…superhuman. Some believe dat 'er god create 'e world. Or, sometimes, 'ey believe a god decides 'er fate. An gods aren't usually 'eld responsible like a king. If somethin' happens 'en god musta been mad and 'at's 'at." _

_ "Are dey bad 'en?" the little girl asked, a worried frown on her face. Fiachra put the shell down and plopped his chin on an open palm. _

_ "Not always. Some 're good. Some 're bad. Sometimes 're both." The little girl pouted out her lip in thought before blowing a giant raspberry. _

_ "I don't wanna have a god." Fiachra laughed and ruffled the girl's hair, ignoring her indulgent squawk. _

_ "'en don't." The girl went back to her castle for a short while before another question came to her. Turning to her father, Rowan asked, _

_ "Do ya 'ave a god?" The man shook his head causing his long red locks to jingle and dance. _

_ "I follow da Kings, Ro. I follow da Kings." _

"You're wrong," Rowan grunted out with a heavy pant. Eneru raised one of his bold eyebrows, the hair disappearing under his white bandana that hid his hair. Rowan paid no attention to the sudden intake of breaths that came from the others surrounding them. Rowan only had eyes for Eneru as she gritted out through the pain, "Eight. At least eight will remain." Eneru's other eyebrow went up before he burst out laughing. His hands came to cup Rowan's cheeks but as his long fingers touched her skin, Rowan used the last of her energy to escape his grasp. Sitting how she was, Rowan was able to stare down her proud nose at the man. Eneru's smile turned into a dark smirk as he recognized the absolute look of disdain on Rowan's face.

"And why do you say that?" he rumbled out in a voice that was a clear threat. Rowan ignored it in favor of growling out,

"They will defeat yours. My crew will not fall. They are too strong to fall to a game. Not even in a game where a man is playing god." Rowan didn't have the strength to escape Eneru a second time. His hand encased her jaw, gripping it tightly, before a bolt of electricity was shot through her jaw. The pain was not as intense as the first bolt had been but it still stole her sight and forced her entire body to clench up like a seizure. Her hands clenched helplessly at her sides. She was positive her jaw was clenched so tight she was going to crack a tooth.

"I prefer you when you don't talk," Eneru rumbled, his hand still tight on her clenching jaw. "You shouldn't talk anymore." Rowan fell against Eneru's chest a second time as her muscles stopped having powerful spasms.

There were a few moments of silence that was filled only with Eneru eating a few more fruits provided by the other women. Rowan took the quiet as a gift and tried to relax her body. She had to save her energy again if she was going to get away and rejoin her crew to warn them. Eneru was sitting with his eyes closed and the only notice Rowan got before he spoke was a light tension that took his body before it relaxed.

"In the first battle, their leader went berserk. Shura was defeated," Eneru's voice echoed over the silence. The silence was completely shattered by a group of sharp breaths before one of the men cried,

"Shura?"

"Shura underestimated Sky Combat, that fool!" Eneru laughed without any remorse. Rowan turned her head slightly so she could see Eneru's face. He was the definition of relaxed.

"This—this is terrible news! The Priests who were undefeated for the past 6 years—two of them have been defeated in two days!"

"Yeah!" Eneru laughed. "It can't be helped if they got eliminated. Maybe they weren't protected by the will of the God!" Eneru laughed at his own joke. Rowan was beginning to regain control of her body, inch by inch. Rowan thought she was being soft enough with her movements that Eneru wasn't going to notice. However, her theory was shattered when Eneru stood to his feet. Rowan was forced to her own, and the only reason she didn't fall was Eneru's hand around her bicep. "Come." Rowan was frog marched to the entrance of the compound and walked out onto the cloudy material.

"Where—" Rowan found herself asking when they went through the front door. Her answer was given in the form of an explosive light. Rowan was almost thrown forward from the sheer force of the explosion behind her. Stunned and mouth agape, Rowan turned her head over her shoulder even as Eneru continued making her walk. "Wha—" There was nothing left of the compound; nothing but charred remains of the building cloud and smoking body, burnt black.

"As I said, only 5 will remain." Rowan's head cracked when she turned to look back at Eneru with new found dread.

"They were your servants. They—they weren't even warriors." Rowan had seen the women's hands. They had all been soft with very few calluses. They were simple handmaidens. And the men had been no better. "Why?"

"This world no longer has any value to me. I am going for far greater things. They would not survive on the path we are now taking." Eneru all but beamed into Rowan's pale face. "I do not tolerate the weak and only the strong survive. If you do not survive you are therefore weak."

"They were yours."

"And I did away with them."

"They were yours to protect!" Rowan found herself getting louder. She just couldn't believe a man, someone who was supposed to be a god, would kill his people simply because he _was through with them._ Eneru peered down at Rowan with one of his blond eyebrows raised high.

"If you need my protection then you are not strong." Eneru looked off to the side before a smile appeared on his face. "And now it is your turn to show me you are strong." Rowan looked off to the side but saw no one. Rowan was forced to look at Eneru when he clasped her chin and pulled her attention back. "Show me you are worth my presence." His lips caught hers then. Disgust and horror filled Rowan with a red hot anger. Forgetting who it was that stood before her, Rowan lashed out.

Her hand went right through the spot Eneru had been only a second before. His laughter was the last thing she heard before the second explosion. Rowan was forced forward a second time, only this time she did lose her footing and was sent sprawling. Rowan had barely risen to her feet when she heard something cutting through the air. It was as the sound got closer, quickly, that Rowan's body went into action. She threw herself to the side, uncaring how she fell as she watched a blur whiz pass. She wasn't expecting the second attack.

The explosion hit her in the chest and slammed her into the ground. Rowan choked on air as her lungs slammed into the back of her ribs. She was forced to lay on the cloud floor until her lungs resumed their job. It was enough time for her attacker to show themselves. Rowan wasn't surprised when it ended up being Eneru's woman. The look of rage on the woman's face was somehow expected as well. Rowan had to take a moment to recognize the weapons in her hands. They were chakram, but instead of having a hollow center, a dial was suspended.

"How _dare _you? And how dare you get back up!" the woman hissed through clenched teeth as her nostrils flared. Rowan forced herself to her feet, rubbing at her sternum. "I've spent the past ten years trying to gain Eneru's favor and you just fall right in to his lap in a matter of seconds!" Rowan reached into the space between her breasts and clasped her brass knuckles. "I'm going to sever your head from your body and serve it to him!"

"Bring it on bitch." Rowan took some enjoyment out of watching the woman's face go a brilliant shade of red. But Rowan didn't allow herself to enjoy it for long. Rushing the woman, Rowan's brass knuckles sent sparks flying as it skimmed the sharp blade of the chakram. Sarawati, Rowan remembered, barred her teeth in Rowan's face which was only inches away. Rowan snarled right back. She caught Sarawati's foot when she tried to kick at her temple. Rowan grasped her ankle with her opposite hand before throwing the woman like a sack of flour.

Sarawati hit the ground with a yelp and rolled. Rowan was forced to dodge a flying chakram when the woman tossed one. It zipped past her head with the sound of a buzz saw. Rowan watched it fly past, knowing she was safe. Sarawati had thrown it to wide.

The explosion hit her body full on. There was no heat or flash. Just an invisible barrier that slammed into her front and sent her flying backwards. Rowan barely held in her grunt as she was thrown. For a second time Rowan's lungs forgot how to work. Her left ear was hot with pain as something wet leaked out. Rowan slapped a hand against her chest and restarted her lungs. The coughing fit she experienced forced the pain in her ear to intensify. Rowan wiped at the dripping substance coming out of her ear and found blood on her fingertips.

'_My eardrum?_' she pondered, eyes narrowed in confusion. Rowan looked back to the chakram that Sawashi had retrieved. She rubbed at the blood running down her neck a second time while snarling at the dial within the chakram. '_How…_' Sawasati gave Rowan a vicious smirk while tossing a chakram up and down. Rowan noticed a small quake had taken over Sawasati's body. Looking back into the woman's feminine face, Rowan also noticed her eyes were moving in a more frantic manner now.

"Figure it out yet, you tart?" Rowan's entire body twitched. "Up here in the White Sea we fight with dials. Do you even know what a dial is?" Rowan forced herself back to her feet, ignoring the wave of unbalance she felt. "It's a type of sea shell. We collect them. And depending on the dial we can do this—" Rowan watched Sawasati press the top of her dial while holding the base of the shell out. Nothing seeable came out but Rowan felt the vibration even without it hitting her full on in the chest.

"Sound," Rowan muttered, her hand coming up and clasping her injured.

"So there is a brain between your ears," Sawasati snarled while spinning her chakram. Rowan glowered at the woman while feeling her pride swell.

"It's not what's between my brains you need to worry about."

Like the suspenseful dance of bull versus matador, the two women circled. Each waiting for the other to lower their guard so they may strike a fatal blow. Sawasati mimicked every one of Rowan's moves, constantly keeping a distance between them. Rowan frowned lightly. The woman wasn't giving or taking a single step. And her quaking had taken on a larger tremor. Rowan's red skirt fluttered with her movements. Her annoyance at the ridiculous outfit only surged as it continued to try and pull her attention away from Sawasati. Rowan's attention went completely to Sawasati as the woman's grip on her two chakrams tightened. But nothing more came of the movement. Rowan frowned lightly. Chakram were a weapon for both close and distant combat; and with the dials Rowan believed Sawasati to be a distance fighter but when she didn't throw her chakram after another clench, Rowan gave a small smirk.

"Scared, Sawasati?"

"Shut up!" Her next move was easy to see through. The chakram came at her head first like the two other attacks, but Sawasati followed it up by trying to use the other chakram to decapitate her in close combat. Rowan dodged the attack. The sound of another blast burst through her good ear, causing Rowan to look down. Sawasati knee was coming at her full force; much too fast for someone of her muscle size to be able to achieve. It was a quick glance at Sawasati's shoes that permitted Rowan to spot the sound dial. Rowan brought down her arm, slightly bent, and clipped Sawasati's leg at the knee. It forced the attack to go sideways and left the woman's center open. Rowan brought her fist into the woman's stomach. She felt the body cave in under the pressure.

"Your mistake bitch. We Clodagh are grapplers, not snipers." Sawasati fell to the ground on her side, choking on the bile Rowan had forced up. The red head lashed out with a leg, planning on kicking the blond in the temple. Her leg never made contact with her head; instead it slammed into the dial just as Sawasati pushed the apex. Rowan was thrown backwards into the air, her femur jamming into the socket. It was with some complication that Rowan spun her body to the side and rolled when she hit the cloud. It was with even more difficulty that Rowan placed weight on her hip.

'_It's always my hip or stomach,_' Rowan growled while moving her hip in hopes of getting more blood flow. Sawasati had gotten to her feet and was wiping blood and puke from her chin. Her breathing was obviously labored and she was shaking on her feet. Rowan couldn't stop the smirk despite the pain in her hip.

"How do you keep getting back up?" Sawasati screamed. "No one gets back up! Even the Priests have a hard time getting up after getting hit by my sound! _It's enough to bring down a building!_"

Rowan paused, finding herself stunned to the point of letting her guard down. Rowan's eyes narrowed as she fell into a lax stance.

"Do you ever use your fists Sawasati? Have you ever fought without your dials?" Sawasati's body tensed dramatically only to crumple under the pain coming from her stomach.

"Of course not!" she snapped. "Unlike you, I care about how I appear! I will not be turning my beautiful form into something as vulgar as yours! Look at your stomach!" Rowan peered down at the harden muscles that made little hills down her stomach; the white scar tissue that webbed across said hills like snow covered mountain tops. "Your body looks like a man! How Eneru can find you appealing in any way is beyond my understanding!"

"I believe a lot is out of your understanding," Rowan snarled before looking back down at her body. Her entire form was heavily muscled but right now Rowan wasn't caring. It was these muscles that were about to prove themselves. Rowan held out her fist, the fingers curled but not clenched. "I don't know how your warriors are made here on the White Sea but where I'm from, warriors are built to last."

Rowan's arm came up into a loose boxer position as her legs worked themselves into a stance.

"So you had best hope that your weapons last longer than I because if not, you won't last a second against me." Rowan smirked. "And you know that."

Rowan watched the blond sling both chakram at her with a scream. It was impossible for Rowan to dodge the two blasts that hit her from both sides. Rowan gritted her teeth against the blasts, allowing her body to get slung. She felt her other ear drum burst with a painful eruption while the other throbbed with an explosive pain. Rowan hit the ground and quickly threw herself back up. Her world spun dangerously and forced her to stumble. Forcing past the wave of nausea, Rowan got back to her feet. Watching Sawasati grab her chakram that had boomeranged back, Rowan was able to clamor to her feet and stand to her full height. Her world continued to whirl but Rowan was conscious enough to fling herself to the ground when Sawasati threw her chakram. The dials went off above her and Rowan felt the impact of sound hit her back. Gritting her teeth, Rowan forced past her inability to breath.

Rowan made it a few more feet closer to the woman before her chakram were back in her hands. Sawasati didn't get a chance to throw her weapons a second time. Rowan rushed forward, pumping her arms at her sides and jumping the last few feet. But then she was at just the right distance. Sawasati lashed out as if to slice Rowan's throat with the sharp blade. Rowan pulled back her head, watching the dangerous item graze her exposed neck. Rowan got in closer to Sawasati, making it impossible for her to get a full swing. With a backhand attack to Sawasati's wrist, the blond dropped her weapon. The woman let out a cry, but was quickly shortened by Rowan grabbing at the back of her head.

"Told you you'd lose if I got close." Rowan used her hand on the back of Sawasati's neck to bring the woman's head down. It gave Rowan the perfect chance to slam her knee into the woman's already injured gut. Rowan tossed the gagging woman back up into a standing positon. It was extremely easy for Rowan to backhand Sawasati, snapping the woman's head to the side.

"**THOUSAND ARM PUNCH!**" Rowan let her body go through the many punches, each one hitting the same exact spot as before. Sawasati's body was forced back repeatedly as Rowan's onslaught of punches connected with her sternum. Rowan almost stopped her assault early when she felt Sawasati's body give out much earlier than anyone she had ever fought. But Rowan only continued, advancing forward a step for every one Sawasati took back. Blood burst in a flow that splattered against Rowan's chest.

Sawasati hit the ground after the last punch like an anchor in the deep sea. She was barely conscious while laying upon the clouds, blood still trickling from her lips.

"I didn't break it," Rowan found herself saying. Standing above Sawasati, Rowan continued, "Your sternum. It's fractured not broken." Rowan looked at the woman sprawled out at her feet and let out a huff. Knowing there was nothing left for her, Rowan turned and started to walk away. She barely heard the woman's hiss something out through her mouth full of blood; though that could have been due to Rowan's damaged eardrums. Still, she did turn around.

"Why?" Rowan found her heart give nothing when she saw the woman's face was drenched in tears. "I've always been the strongest. And I was able to stand beside him. I was strong _for him!_" Rowan paused, her mouth open and her ears still ringing.

"You don't make yourself stronger for someone else." Rowan didn't know why she was saying this. Perhaps it was the defeated look in the woman's eyes. Perhaps it was the fact that she could see Sawasati's hurt at the idea of losing. Or maybe it was because Rowan could see herself standing where Sawasati was now. "You don't make yourself strong for any man. Not because you love them. Not because you want them to recognize your strength. Because if you try, when your strength is really tested, you will find it failing. "

"What do you know?" Sawasati choked out, blood trickling down her chin. Rowan scoffed at the harsh words spat at her, realizing she really had no reason to talk anymore. But staring down at Sawasati Rowan found herself snapping out,

"Because I tried." Rowan let out a snarl before turning her back on to the woman. She let out another when her equilibrium went off. Snapping like an injured dog over her shoulder, Rowan rumbled, "I tried to make myself stronger for a man and it got us both killed. So I got stronger by myself. And look at me now." Rowan looked down at her hands, callused and hard, before running them down her bare stomach; her fingers dipped into the hard muscle. "I'm strong enough to conquer giants."

'_But not a man…_'

"So get strong by yourself. And if he doesn't notice then he's not worth your strength."

Rowan didn't bother waiting for another response. She simply went off at a jog, ignoring the swaying world.

* * *

><p>Her guide to the crew came in the form of a giant snake falling from the sky. Rowan had been making her way down, deep into the clouds that surrounding what appeared to be a giant bean stalk. It had been no easy trek and Rowan was covered in a thick coat of sweat. Cursing and calling for the Kings of Old to help her, Rowan hadn't expected their answer to be the snake that easily dwarfed her a hundred times over. It crashed down around her, breaking the cloud that supported them, and sent her tumbling down with it. It was through sheer luck alone that Rowan wasn't smashed under the snake's weight or bash her head against the sudden ruins that surrounded them.<p>

"Rowan!" The red head flinched, fists tightening around her brass knuckles as the voice yelled in her ears. Nami barely dodged the fist. "Oi! You disappear on us then try and hit me? What happened to you?"

"Sorry Nami," Rowan apologized while rubbing at her now aching body. She supposed it would simply be easier to not ask how the navigator ended up with the snake. "Ears got blown out."

"What are you wearing?"

"Don't ask." Together, Nami and Rowan ran from the suddenly crying snake. Rowan wasn't surprised to find the Sky Knight in the position Nami lead her. "You're up." Rowan frowned when she saw the wounds he sprouted. "You shouldn't be fighting."

"It's not like he has a choice!" Nami snapped before peering over the ruins that surrounded them. "…the snake's acting strange. Is Luffy doing something to it?"

"Luffy? What does Luffy have to do with the snake acting weird?"  
>"He got eaten."<p>

"…you're not serious."

"I'm afraid she is. She and the little girl along with Pieere are still inside the snake."

"The snake is crying."

The lightning bolt came down much like the snake had; quick, sudden and catastrophic. Rowan grabbed Nami by the shoulder and shoved both her and the knight against the wall, throwing herself on top.

"He's here," Rowan snarled, fear making her heart patter away in her chest.

"_Nami!_" Rowan threw her head up and peered around the side of the ruins. Nami squirmed out from underneath her and peeked out as well.

"Zolo."

"Zolo!"

"Bitch."

"Miss Boatswain." Rowan came out from behind the ruins and instantly saw the look on Zolo's face go from furious to brilliant red. It looked strange against his green hair.

"Not a word," Rowan snarled, stressing each word with a sharp bite.

"You look beautiful Miss Boatswain."

"_What did I just say?_"

"The hell happened to you?" Zolo snapped, losing some of his blush as he got closer. Rowan jabbed her finger at the man, her face twisting into a fierce expression that promised only pain.

"_You_ are the last one I want to talk to about this!" Rowan stiffened her spine and glared at the four surrounding her.

"This isn't the time!" Nami snapped at everyone. "Luffy is still in there—"

"_What? _How did he get in there in the first place?" Zolo snapped.

"I don't know! He was in there before me!"

"We need to get Luffy and get out. The snake's body should have protected Luffy from the lightning. The god, Eneru, he has lightning powers—"

"Congratulations!" Rowan's entire back stiffened to the point of pain as she spun on her bare heel and stared. Eneru, sitting on a orb of cloud, floated around a corner with the red headed Wyper who was dodging an attack. "You made it to the finals of my little game. The goal is simple. 3 hours after the Shandorians entered the island how many people among the 82 contestants will survive? It's a survival game! Of course I am also a contestant. I even allowed some people to join the fun after the game had already started. My prediction was that there would be five survivors. In three minutes the three hours will be up. Thus, it is quite problematic that there are still seven survivors her. Gods prediction can never be wrong." A dark look covered Eneru's face. "So who here will be eliminated? Will you do it yourselves or should I?"

Rowan's lips turned heavy as they sunk. Her brows also furrowed as she looked over to her crew. Zolo was leaning heavily on one leg, two of his swords in hand. His expression was unbothered.

"Hey, you want to?" he asked Robin who stood beside him.

"No thank you."

"Rowan?"

"Of course not."

"Me neither."

"Not me," Wyper growled, his teeth clenching hard on his cigarette even as he shifted the large bazooka on his shoulder.

"I refuse as well!" Ganfor declared. All heads turned to Nami's hiding spot. She scrambled, obvious in fear before she choked out something that was supposed to resemble words. Everyone took that as a no and, together, their weapons were pointed in Eneru's direction. Rowan stared down her lifted arm, eyes narrowed as she and the others growled,

"You will!"  
>"Impudence. Do you really believe that you can defeat me?" Eneru lost his dark expression for smug contemplation. "I wouldn't expect less from the survivors of this game; however, do you know who you are talking to? It seems that you don't understand what a god is!" Eneru pursed out his lips and gave Rowan a pouty expression. "I had thought you would have learned by now, girl." Rowan's muscle tightened as she ignored the shivers that went up her spine. She definitely did not want to be near the man again.<p>

She honestly hadn't expected it; though, looking back, it shouldn't have been so surprising. Still, watching Zolo leave her side and come to stand in front of her, blocking her from Eneru's roaming eyes, stunned Rowan to her very core. The anger rumbling from the swordsman was even more shocking. The relief of seeing Zolo's back, using his body as a shield for her, brought warmth to her chest; warmth that not only stunned her, but also terrified her more than the man sitting on his little cloud.

"Oh? Is that how it is?" Rowan found she couldn't yell at the swordsman. She could only take comfort in the fact that he stood before her and ignore the revulsion at herself for cowering. "The old man fighting for the prosperity of Skypiea; the warrior fighting to return to his homeland; and Blue Sea pirate trying to steal gold. This world is filled with so many troubled lambs! Even the country itself has greatly sinned!"

Ganfor had had enough.

"Instead of talking nonsense why don't you tell me what you seek to accomplish here and _where are the Militia members being held captive?_" he thundered the last part, his voice echoing through the empty ruins.

"I simply seek to return, Ganfor."

"…return?"

"Yes. I have a place I should be. On the Sky Island where I was born, where people say God lives. Endless Varse! And there, there is limitless amounts of varse! That is the ideal world I seek!" Eneru crowed like a rooster before sunrise. "That is what I deserve to have! This God's Island, this puny piece of varse is nothing, yet you've fought for centuries to control it! Do you understand?" he mocked. "The reason you fight is actualy more philosophical. Think about it, not a cloud but born of the sky; not a bird but lives in the sky; this country in the sky defies all laws of nature! Varse, man and God all have a place they belong!"

"You can't—" Ganfor cried, catching on to something Rowan did not. Rowan did not see it but Eneru's face split into a smirk worth of a madman.

"What do you mean 'you can't,'? I am doing what a god should do. I am sending you all to where you belong! Under the sky!" Rowan jerked as realization smacked her. He was going to send the island plummeting 1,000,000 miles back down to the earth.

No one would survive.

"You want to destroy this country!" Ganfor screamed.

"It's the law of nature—"

"Don't think so highly of yourself, Eneru!" Ganfor slashed his arm out as he roared, "'Kami' is nothing but a title we call the leader of our country!"

"That's before I became Kami."

"_The people of this world don't need a Kami!_"

Rowan looked to Ganfor. The rage etched into his wrinkled face stuck her heart like an arrow. The fire that burned in the man's eyes, a heat that would out shine the sun, crackled with his fury.

"What is a king without his people…but a fool?"

Rowan didn't look towards the others as they all looked back at her. She kept her green eyes on Ganfor. His face, still contorted with wrath, crinkled lightly with his curiosity at her words. Rowan felt her heart surge with new found determines as she stared at the man…as she looked upon a fallen King.

"Without his people a king is nothing, for the king is but the head. A head without a body is useless. It needs feet to walk, hands to hold and a form to stand. Even the head is nothing by itself; it still needs a mouth to speak, eyes to see and ears to hear. So what is a king without his people but a body-less head on the ground? And what does one think when they see a head crying 'I am king' except 'what a fool,'?"

The lightning struck her body. The pain went beyond feeling as her nervous system went past its threshold of pain. She found herself staring into the stunned face of Ganfor as her body fell to its knees. Her world tumbled as it continued to fall.

It was Zolo's furious face that she saw last before her world went dark.

* * *

><p>The sound of rumbling thunder woke her from slumber. Her body felt as if she had rolled through the coals and each muscle felt like a hundred weights had been attached to each individual fiber. The sky above was black and lightning bolts struck at unbelievable intervals. She wasn't where she last remembered, she realized as voices echoed in her damaged ears.<p>

"Rowan's awake too!" The red head moved her eyes, the muscles burned, and saw Usopp. Beaten and bruised but still alive. "We need to get out of here!"

"Come on Wyper!" a girl's voice cried out, high pitched and young.

"Move!" Rowan grunted as Usopp snatched her up and threw her form. She landed on top of an unconscious Sanji, also charred from Eneru's attacks, as the top of the beanstalk that they were currently next to, smashed into the cloud surrounding them.

"What is going on up there?" Robin asked.

"Oh no! Luffy! Anyone see Luffy's corpse anywhere?"

"He won't die," Rowan grunted, shoving herself up on to shaking arms before throwing herself on to her butt and staring up into the clouds and black sky. The others of the crew looked to Rowan as she bent in on herself. "If we are to survive he can't die."

"Wyper! See? I told you. You can't climb now!" the girl's voice cried out a second time. Rowan looked over to see the same girl she had chased across the clouds. She was disappointed, even with the world crashing around her, to see that the girl didn't have her bag.

"The bell is right above us," Wyper's voice came to Rowan. It was strained, broken, just like his form, but still held a steel tone that most others could never achieve. "I'm so close to fulfilling great Karugara wish…" Lightning struck all around them as a thunderous explosion echoed across the sky.

"…Angel island was…eradicated?" Ganfor's voice moaned but Rowan was too tired to look for the king. "Why? Why! Eneru! You heartless monster!"

"We need to get out of here!" Usopp cried out.

"We can't." All eyes turned to Robin as the woman looked up at the focus of the storm. "Right now Luffy is up in the clouds, looking for the golden bell."

"You mean Luffy is trying to…"

"Yes. According to what he said, he probably is—"

"He wants to ring the bell too?" Wyper choked out.

"If he said he is going to do that, then there is no way that Nami can get him to come down. His target is the same as Eneru's after all." Rowan looked to the sky.

"So we wait for our Captain," she said. There was a silent agreement as everyone looked to the top of the beanstalk.

"Look out!" Usopp shouted as something came falling quickly to their position. He was the only one that dived out of the way of what ended up being a leaf.

"Look, there's something written on it!" the girl cried out. "It's a message from Luffy and Nami!"

"What does it say?"

"Cut the beanstalk," Robin read aloud. "And make it fall westward."

"_Look up!_" Rowan looked back to the sky. Her stomach plummeted all the way to the Blue Sea as she stared up. The size of the moon, a giant cloud of darkness broke from the clouds striking with their lightning.

"He's beating us down," Rowan choked out, feeling a light shake take her form. Her head snapped back to the beanstalk and the thickness that it made up. It was easily four times her size if she grasped her own ankles and wrapped around it.

"They'll use the falling beanstalk as the bridge to the ship!" Rowan didn't ask what ship they could possibly be talking about and only continued to look at the beanstalk.

"That must be what they're planning to do," Zolo agreed.

"That is suicide!"

"Then you go them that," Zolo snapped at Usopp.

"I would if I could!"  
>"Is it suicide or a working solution? We won't know until we try it." Rowan was forced to fling her pain filled body to the side as a lightning bolt struck down on their company. "Quick! Find a place to hide!" Zolo's voice thundered over the explosion. Rowan turned back to the beanstalk. "Go back to the ruins!"<p>

'_If only I had my explosives!'_ she bemoaned to herself. Zolo wasted no time doing anything similar and simply ran forward, hand on blade. Gritting her teeth, Rowan clenched her fists at her side.

"Can he make it?" Usopp stuttered out as more lightning shot down from above, dangerously close to the running swordsman. "We're count on you! You are the only one here who can cut that thing!"

It was but a minute but felt an eternity when Rowan saw Zolo's work on the beanstalk. His attack cut deep and a large portion fell from the stalk. Usopp cheer was drowned out by the lightning.

"Oh crap! Good thing he was able to chop the beanstalk!"

"It's no good! It's not falling," Robin snapped. Rowan fell to her knees as the earth suddenly shook.

"A cloud-quake?" Rowan felt her heart stop as the beanstalk swayed. But still the beanstalk did not fall.

"We need a bigger impact!" Rowan found herself turning to look at Ganfor. The man could no longer move, his body finally failing him. The desperation in his eyes was what made Rowan move. Throwing her body into Usopp, who was still squabbling, Rowan dug into his satchel. A short dagger he had in place was pulled out.

She pierced it into her stomach.

"Rowan!" Usopp screamed as he caught her in her fall. "What are you—"

The warmth was welcomed as it spread from her stomach and throughout her body. With renewing strength Rowan shoved Usopp from her.

"Careful. Do not get my blood upon you." Rowan stood up, no longer shaking or feeling the pain that burned her body. Shaking her head like a dog, Rowan let out a gruff sound and set her eyes on the beanstalk. She took off like a shot. It was easy for her to only focus on the heat in her blood. It forced her forward, giving her a burst of energy that could only be recreated through drugs. Rowan threw her body left and right, dodging lightning as she thundered across the clouds. The stock got closer and her fists tightened around the brass knuckles that were still resting on her hands. She bound from one ruin to the next, gaining height. Her legs, twitching with energy, threw her into the air and next to the beanstalk.

"**PHANTOM PUNCH.**"Her fist connected with the stalk and she felt it quake under her strength. Rowan plummeted through the air, watching the part she had hit explode under the pressure. But still the giant did not fall. "…damn."

Her energy fled from her, leaving her even more tired and sore than she had been before. Rowan actually welcomed the darkness as she slammed into the clouds below.

* * *

><p>Rowan was the last of the crew to wake up. And when she did she almost laughed. She was spread out on a soft mat, bandages and creams covering her burns and blazing beside her, larger than any she had seen before, roared a bonfire. Angel Island, the natives of the varse and her crew danced around the fire as they sang, ate and drank to their hearts content.<p>

"About time you woke up." Rowan turned her head to see Zolo, a mug of no doubt grog, in hand. The swordsman, covered in his own fair share of bandages, sat beside her right next to her head. Zolo took a long chug of his grog before breathing in a giant sigh and smacking his lips. He peered into his cup and mused aloud, "Never thought pumpkin grog would be so good."

Rowan pushed her sore, but healing, body up into a sitting position. She felt more than saw Zolo shift closer as if he were going to help her. However, he did not touch her and Rowan was able to sit up and watch the others party.

"We won…" she grunted with light pain.

"Yeah. You missed the bell. Surprised that didn't wake you up." Rowan looked over at the swordsman. He was still staring into his mug. Rowan notice how his features were accented by the dancing flames' shadows.

"Everyone is okay?"

"Banged up but living and not maimed if that's what you're asking," Zolo grunted. Rowan made a noise in the back of her throat but said no more. She simply continued to stare at the sharp features that made up Zolo's face. His long nose, pointed so sharply; his broad forehead that went for miles (Rowan thought he might already have a receding hairline); powerful jawline that was currently clenched. Rowan frowned softly. Just feet away from her the party of centuries was going on on an island that wasn't supposed to exit and yet she sat in a cloud worse than Eneru's.

Rowan looked to the bonfire.

"I thought he was going to be my everything. That we would grow old together. By the Kings I had no idea what it was we were going to do for money or even how we'd support each other…but that didn't matter. I was young and…in love I like to think." Rowan saw from the corner of her eye Zolo looking to her. She was happy she wasn't still looking at him. She didn't know if she could continue speaking if she met his eyes. "I thought we were going to grow old together, have children together and live in happiness till the end of our days." Rowan chuckled softly as her head dipped and she closed her eyes tight. "I was foolish to think so. He died not even a year later. Murdered by my past. Trying to protect me."

Rowan clenched her teeth as she felt the swell of sadness well up in her heart and try to escape as tears. Already berating herself for thinking that this would relieve the tension between the two of them, Rowan clenched her sore hands into tight fists.

"His body wasn't even cold when I turned and fled. I don't even think he saw me leave. I pray to the Kings he didn't see me." Rowan unclenched her fists and looked down at the blurred appendages. "The last thing I saw was the bullet leave the back of his head as he stood in front of me…trying to protect this worthless creature that he should have simply abandoned. But he didn't. And he's dead."

The bandages on Zolo's hand caught the skin of her chin. He brought her to face him and Rowan caught herself staring into the man's black eyes.

"Go to sleep." Rowan couldn't stop her snort. Zolo ignored her noise in favor of pushing her gently down back on her cot. "Sleep."

Rowan didn't sleep but she did lay down and shut her eyes. She wasn't sure if she was happy she didn't or not when she felt Zolo's fingers trace along her jaw line before he left her alone. She knew she wasn't comfortable when she realized that, while it wasn't exactly pleasurable for her, Zolo's touch wasn't revolting like Eneru's had been. When Zolo's lips had been on her flesh it had sparked fire in her. A fire that warmed itself into a hot pulp in her stomach. When Eneru had touched her it had felt like a poison. Despite the tears, and the anger, Rowan knew Zolo's touch was not unpleasant, nor not necessarily unwelcomed.

Rowan relaxed into her mat and listened to the screams, shouts and foolishness of celebration.

She had fallen into a light sleep when Luffy appeared at her side hours later after everyone else had passed out in a drunken stupor.

"Wake up Rowan!" he hissed poorly before climbing over her, kicking her in the process, and slapping Nami awake. "Wake up Nami! I gotta idea!"

"Wha—"

"Let's steal all the gold and run for it!" Rowan was awake fully and sat up. Only the moon gave her light to see by.

"Eh? Gold?"

"Shush! Not so loud!" Luffy snapped, forgetting to whisper.

"You're the one yelling!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Usopp thundered while slamming his hand into Chopper.

"_Ow!_"

"Huh? Is it morning already?"

"Good morning Nami-chan! Huh? It's still night!"

"What's all the noise?"

"Usopp hit me!"

"Shut up you fools!" Rowan snarled, snatching Luffy up and slamming his lips shut. When all was silent Rowan released Luffy's lips and motioned to the now awake crew. "Now…continue."

* * *

><p>Rowan stared up at the statue, still needing proper fixing at the legs, but standing none the less. The man's face was stoic in its cloud structure. She remained staring up at the statue glad for the silent village. All the Shandorians were still back at the campsite leaving her to herself.<p>

"An apology," she said to the statue. "For breaking your legs." Rowan brought the alcohol up and popped the cork off. She took a sip of the liquor herself, feeling it burn down her throat. "To the Kings of Old," she cheered and dumped the rest at the feet of the statue. "Watch over them. They'll need it in this time of change."

Rowan made her slow way back to the camp. When she passed some of the Shandorians headed back to camp, Wyper in the lead, she only gave them a simple nod and continued on her way. Wyper gave her a look, clearly not understanding why she was headed back from their home.

"Simply paying respects," she told his silent question before leaving them.

"Rowan! Where did you go?" Luffy hollered when Rowan finally made it back into the deep ruins. Rowan ignored Luffy's hullabaloo and joined the group of males. Her brows furrowed when she noticed the bitch was gone.

"Where is she?"

"No idea. She'll be back though." Rowan let out a huff but lost it in favor of looking to the boys. All of them carried a satchel ready to burst at the seams. Rowan lost her frown in favor of a smirk.

"It went well then? No troubles?" Rowan nodded to Sanji as he handed over Rowan her own bag. She opened it lightly and felt her smirk turn into a bright grin. Gold, ancient and sparkling, shimmered when the light touched it. "No more poor pirates!"

"Let's go back to the ship now and leave without that woman!" Zolo huffed, obviously having enough of the waiting.

"You bastard! We can't do that!" Usopp snapped, turning on the swordsman along with the others. "You didn't say anything when we were waiting for Rowan!"

"Stupid!" Luffy shouted.

"Green-haired bastard!"

"Bastard green-haired!" Chopper mimicked Sanji. Rowan rolled her eyes and pulled the reindeer away from the ensuing ruckus caused by the boys suddenly throwing themselves into a brawl.

"Don't be a fool Chopper. Stay out of the big deer games before you get hurt." Chopper puffed his cheeks out and began to squeak about being a big deer. Rowan only made a noise of acknowledgement when he tried to kick her. She did pick him up and move him when the brawling boys came to close.

"Hey! I see her, it's Robin!" Usopp suddenly said through a fat lip. Luffy pulled himself from the heap and threw his arms into the air. Rowan had to peer around the boy to see the woman. She was walk towards them with a whole mass of angels behind her that were carrying a large covered item. It took most of the angels to carry whatever it was.

"Hey! Robin! Hurry up!" he thundered, causing his voice to echo. "We stole their gold! We need to hurry up and leave now!" Rowan's fist came down up the back of Luffy's head, sending his face into the dirt.

"_Idget!_"

"Dimwit! Why did you blurt it out! Don't you see all those people behind her?"

"This isn't good! They have a huge cannon with them!"

"So many people and a huge cannon?" Chopper screamed. Rowan frowned, not understanding how something that big could be a cannon but she didn't want to stick around and figure out what it was. Throwing her bag over her shoulder Rowan rushed to in the direction of the ship.

"Run!" she cried, not even bothering to throw it over her shoulder. Rowan didn't bother to listen to the screams and shouts of the angels behind and just kept running. She scrambled for purchase as she tore through the jungle and made it to the boat. She tossed her satchel over the side of the boat, heard the crunch as the gold hit, and quickly climbed aboard. "Set sail. Now," she ordered to Nami who quickly scrambled. Rowan only took a moment to look at the ship. Because she had been captured she hadn't awoken to the changes. It was a tad rough, but Merry Go had been fixed since their landing and the mistreatment by all the shrimp that had carried them around. The wings had been removed and the figurehead was a ram once more. Rowan had decided it best not to question when the crew had told her that none of them had fixed the ship. Usopp swore he saw someone but they had had no friends in God's Realm at the time, making his words lose their credibility.

Rowan and Nami were quickly joined by the others, all of who deposited their baggage and proceeded to help Nami get the ship moving. Rowan was untying Conis' small boat from theirs so they wouldn't get drug with them.

"Anchor is raised!" Zolo shouted.

"Sails are down!" Sanji called as the snap of filling sails echoed across the deck.

"Which way Pagaya?" Rowan called down to the small ship. Conis's father pointed east. She nodded her head sharply and rushed to the lounge. Her hands grasped the steering staff pulled. The ship began to move, picking up speed quickly as it pulled away from the piece of land.

"We made it!" Chopper chimed happily. Once the course had been set, Rowan exited the lounge and looked back to the small island. Only two days she had spent on the island and so much had happened within those 48 hours. As the island disappeared behind them, Rowan looked to Zolo. He was standing at the front of the ship.

"Gold! Gold! Gold! We got gold!" the boys changed merrily as they emptied the bags onto the deck.

"We're rich! What should we buy? How about a giant statue? A super awesome one!"

"Idiot!" Usopp snapped at the prancing Luffy. "That's a waste. We should buy cannons!"

"Nami-swan! May I buy a refrigerator that has locks on it? Please?"

"Me, too! Me, too!" Chopper squealed. "I want to buy something too! I want medical "I want medical books."

"I want rum."

"Quiet down!" Nami snapped at the loud squalls. "We will talk about our spending after "we are back in Blue Seas. Though nobody is going to waste my money on trash. Okay?"

"Your money Nami?" Rowan called down from the lounge, an eyebrow raised. Nami only smiled up at the boatswain. Rowan let out a snort but let the matter drop. Nami was right when she said they should worry more about getting to the Blue Sea first.

"Everyone!" Conis suddenly called out. "Please look to the front. We are almost at the exit!"

"I can see it already!" Rowan looked ahead and smiled in relief. Smaller but similar to the first they entered, was a gate with 'Clouds End' written across the top.

"The Cloud's End…so we are getting down from there?" Luffy bounded to the front of the ship before flopping down on the top of Merry's head.

"We are leaving already?"

"Not soon enough," Rowan snipped under her breath. Her opinion seemed to be the least favorable though.

"Yeah, I am feeling a little bit nostalgic already," Sanji chuckled.

"Time to say goodbye to this White Sea," Zolo smirked.

"Sky Island was fun but it was kind of scary," Chopper admitted.

"Look alive crew," Rowan ordered as they neared the entrance of the gate. Looking over the side she saw that Conis and her father had anchored their little boat in a nearby dock and were now running next to the gate. "Do we just go through the tunnel then follow the Milky Way all the way down to the Blue Sea?"

"Will we come back later?" Chopper questioned.

"This is as far as we can accompany you," Pagaya called to the ship, running beside her.

"Take care of yourself, everyone!" Conis begged.

"Thanks for taking us here!"

"Thanks for everything!"  
>"Conis-chan, take care of yourself too!"<p>

"Conis, Mister and Siro, take care!" The small white fox creature yipped at Conis's heels.

"Excuse me! You must put away your sails immediately!" Rowan nodded firmly before motioning to the crew.

"You heard the man!" There was a scramble as the crew quickly threw up the sails and began to take in any loose objects.

"Roger that! It'll probably be like a 7000-meter runway! Let's move!"

"Move all the gold inside the lounge!" Nami ordered.

A strange noise, loud and familiar, suddenly filled Rowan's ears. She turned her head just in time to watch the South Bird they had brought with them, fly past her head and slam into Luffy. Both hit the ground, the bird successfully whipping out Luffy.

"He's saying 'don't forget me here'," Chopper translated.

"Oh yeah…we took him along with us on our way up."

"How did he find us?"

"Alright, Captain!" Nami continued as if Luffy didn't just get a bird to the chest. "It looks like the post has locked on to the next island."

"Okay. This is the start of a brand new adventure!" Rowan felt her gut tighten but she smiled none the less. "Alright crew! Let's get back to the Blue Seas!" Rowan closed her eyes tight as they passed under the gate. She couldn't find the courage to look ahead.

"Everyone, be careful! You are going to start falling soon!" Conis's voice floated to them.

"Falling?" echoed across the deck.

Rowan felt her stomach bang into her skull. One second her feet were on the wooden floor and the next she was floating in midair, her eyes popping out of their sockets and her jaw slack.

"Good luck!"

Rowan wasn't proud of the girlish scream that flew from her lips like the killing call of a banshee. The ship plummeted through the air, gaining speed as its mass tried to find a constant. Rowan's stomach turned into a knotted stone inside her skull when a giant octopus, larger than Merry Go, sprang from one of the clouds they were passing. She didn't even have time to grab her weapons when the floor was suddenly shoving her spine back to Conis. Rowan groaned as she rolled on the floor and looked to the clouds. The giant octopus had its long tentacles wrapped around them, but instead of feeding, its entire head had inflated like a balloon.

"It's floating us down!" someone called as Luffy's laughter rang out.

Rowan flinched, expecting another attack when the sound came. It bashed against her tender eardrums but not in a necessarily painful way. It resounded deep in her chest, restarting her heart that had stopped at the decent. Despite its great volume Rowan found herself smiling at the noise.

"The bell," Nami's voice came over the loud clang.

"It must have been huge," Rowan whispered. Rowan closed her eyes a second time, basking in the pleasant ringing.

Rowan did not know the meaning behind the bell. She did not know that the descendants of the Shananoians had been looking to ring it for the past 400 years or that it was the song of their ancestors. But, floating on the gentle breeze with the sound echoing in her heart, Rowan found a semblance of courage to look ahead and to the next adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm not a huge fan of how this chapter turned out but I wanted to get it over and done with. The Skypiea arc really is my least favorite. Okay so! I would also like to say for any curious thoughts as to why I had Eneru act the way I did with Rowan was because I honestly see Rowan being someone who has to have experiences to compare to. Without Eneru she would only see Zolo's acts as disgusting. But, when something really disgusting happens, suddenly being kissed by someone you at least find handsome isn't that bad haha! Whelp, if you didn't enjoy this chapter I apologize. I know it went fast and a little scattered. BUT! I shall make up for it with…The Clodagh Arc! <strong>

**Thanks for the favorites, reviews, and follows!**


	41. Chapter 41: A Clodagh's Welcome

**Chapter Forty-One: A Clodagh Welcome **

She woke without a sound. Her eyes opened to the girl's room bathed in silver moon light. She could hear the quiet snores of Nami while Robin barely made any noise at all. The room rocked softly back and forth to the gentle waves outside that whispered a gentle lullaby.

Rowan didn't understand why she had woken at first. It was as she laid back down on the bed that she realized it had been another nightmare. The horrible scenes playing behind closed eyelids and terror flooding her veins had forced her mind to wake from its unrestful sleep.

With a soft groan Rowan rubbed at her eyes and sat up. She could feel her heart pounding lightly and a sheen of sweat covered her form but…she didn't feel the need to run. She was too worked up to sleep now but she didn't feel like she could run a marathon. The terror was but a shadow of its usual self. And, for once, she felt semi-good from sleeping.

Rowan let out a softer sigh and got up from her hammock. She tossed on a pair of cargo shorts and a purple hoodie before going barefoot out the door. She scaled the stairs quickly before heading out of the storage room and onto the deck. A brisk breeze embraced her the second she stepped out.

"Ho, Rowan-sweet."

"Hello Sanji." Rowan looked up and gave a light smile to the chef. He was nestled in the crow's nest with a lantern above his head and a book in his lap. Rowan climbed up and plopped down next to him. With both of their legs being on the longer side, Rowan was forced to toss them over the chef's and rest them on the edge. "You're in my spot," she told him with her small smile still in place. Sanji chuckled lightly before handing the book over.

"I thought you might come out tonight. Here." Rowan made a noise of acknowledgment while she took the book. Sanji was already half way through it. "Amazing isn't it?" Rowan looked to the chef. He was staring up at the sky. Rowan followed his gaze to the orb of silver hung preciously in the sky and flattered by the shimmer of stars. "We were so high in the sky and yet…no one will probably believe us." Rowan let out a light snort.

"Who needs to know besides us?" It was Sanji's turn to make the noise of acknowledgment.

"True." Rowan shifted into a more comfortable position. "Start at the first paragraph?" Rowan looked down at the book. She opened her mouth, prepared to start reading, only to find that she couldn't sit still long enough to focus. Letting out a powerful huff she tossed the book into her lap and stared up at the sky. "Are you okay Rowan-sweet?" Rowan made a noise but gave no sign of an answer. Sanji fell silent at her side.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Hmm?"

"Rowan-sweet. Why do you call me that?" Rowan continue to look up at the stars as Sanji looked at her. She could feel his eyes boring into the side of her face. After a moment of contemplation the chef turned his eyes to the stars above also.

"Because you are sweet," he answered as if it where the most obvious thing in the world. Rowan let out an undignified snort. When Sanji faced her he was greeted with a raised eyebrow. Sanji laughed at given expression. "It's true." Rowan rolled her eyes. Sanji let out a small huff before motioning for Rowan to return her attention to her. "You don't give yourself enough credit Rowan-sweet. I think you are very sweet." Rowan opened her mouth, prepared to comment on that funny fact when the first beat hit her ears. Rowan's ears perked up as did her head. She stood up from the crow's nest, her face scrunched. It sounded as if someone had dropped something down below but a voice of warning spoke to the back of her head. The second beat hit her. It echoed deep in her chest, beating with her heart and sent both exhilaration and fear up her spine.

"Go wake the others," Rowan ordered, dropping the book and blowing out the lantern.

"Wha—"

"Go!" she hissed. Sanji scurried down the mast. Rowan's eyes burned into the horizon, searching. She found what she was looking for bathed in the silver moonlight and orange with glowing lanterns. "Damn."

By the time Rowan had gotten to the deck and raised the anchor, the others were joining around her.

"Why am I awake?" Nami demanded, stretching with a yawn. She hadn't even finished her stretch when she too heard the drums. "What is that?" she demanded now wide awake. Rowan pointed to the horizon.

"War drums." Rowan felt the eyes of her crew fall on her but hers remained on the oncoming ship. "We can't outrun them."

"So we defeat them," Zolo snorted, rubbing at the sleep dust in his eyes. The look Rowan shot the man silenced him.

"It's a Clodagh ship." Rowan ignored the shouts of surprise. She paid them little attention when she heard the horns. "Prepare yourselves. I don't know what is happening but this will not be a simple scrimmage between pirates." Rowan turned to the wide eyed crew. She pierced Zolo, Sanji and Luffy with a sharp gaze. "Defend yourselves but _do not kill them._" Luffy let out a strange noise but wiggled himself awake. "Just give me two minutes with their captain and I should be able to stop them."

"Did you not just say that that was a Clodagh ship heading towards us? As in the war mongrels that people used to hire in order to beat their enemies that outnumbered them ten-to-one? As in one of the only super powers to with stand the World Government? As in _those _Clodagh?" Nami demanded, her pitch getting higher and higher as she went. Rowan only stared at the woman, unable to really say anything to that. Nami let out a powerful huff that reminded Rowan of an agitated horse. "If I die I'm going to be very, very unhappy."

"Are they really that scary?" Chopper asked in a small voice. Rowan pulled her hood up and cast her facein shadows. She patted the little reindeer's head.

"Don't worry Chopper. They'll at least leave you alone." Rowan ignored Zola as the man stood next to her.

"Why don't we just try and reason with them, Rowan-sweet?" Rowan peered at the chef from beneath the shadow of her hood. It was with her lips tight and her teeth clenched that she rumbled,

"I do not know why they are here. For now, keep yourselves safe. I'll take care of the Captain." A thought entered Rowan's mind then, causing her to look to a still sleepy Luffy. "If you are okay with that." Luffy let out a large yawn and stretched his arms way above his head.

"Yep," he yawned a second time. Rowan smiled softly before nodding to Luffy in thanks.

"Simply survive the first few minutes and then I believe I can get them away without…"

'_Without them realizing who I am.'_

The ship was quickly upon them, cutting through the still water like a knife. The drums and horns were a heart pounding symphony. Its sail rose high above the large deck, black as night. Its deck and hull were deep red from the trees it was made of. Etched into the hull of the ship were ancient knots that formed snarling dragons. Splattered across the sails was a smiling Jolly Roger. A Jolly Roger that Rowan had never thought she'd see again.

And lining the side of the ship were thirty men and women standing with weapons at the ready.

"Remember," Rowan hissed softly to the boys "Defend, not offend."

"Apparently," a voice of steel echoed down from the front lines, "None had warned you of your foolishness and for that I pity you." The man speaking stepped forward and placed a foot on the low railing. His body was massive, built like an ox; his neck was twice the size of Rowan's and his feet were easily larger than her head. His chest was bare showing thick sinew that stretched and bulged on bones. His long legs that made up over half his height were covered by thick pants stuffed into leather boots. His bold features were pulled into dark lines as his green eyes blazed furiously. "But you dared mock a Clodagh…and for that you die."

The group charged onto the small ship with a reverberating roar. Merry buckled under their combined weight as they hit the deck.

"Remember!" Rowan hissed before charging the group. Rowan supposed that she should be happy that she had already figured out what was wrong. And deep in her gut she knew what she had to do no matter how reluctant she was. Rowan hit the wave of Clodaghs completely on the defense but with a destination in mind. The first she met was easy enough to jump; she shoved his head down towards the deck before rolling across his back. The next she was forced to kick in the side. A broad sword was swung at her head but Rowan slapped the back of his hand and punched his nose. She made it to the railing of Merry Go but was forced to jump another sword. She jumped again and slammed into the side of the enemy's ship. Her fingers grasped the edge of their ship and she hauled herself up.

"Oi!" she called out, causing the one who had spoken to whip his attention to her. Rowan sunk into a battle stance. "I'm the one you want. Not them." The man's eyes blazed into Rowan, raking into her form like daggers. The smoldering fire behind his green eyes turned into an inferno.

"You are the imposter."

"…yes." The man charged her with a roar. He pulled a broad sword from his back just as Rowan pulled out her brass knuckles. Rowan bashed his blade to the side much like she had earlier. It wasn't that hard considering one could only do so many motions with a large blade. He released his blade to one hand and came at her with a punch. Rowan twisted and watched his fist fly past her stomach. She felt the stretch in her hip as she brought her leg up high. She got in two kicks to his head before he hurried to back up and fixed his grip upon the blade. Snarling through clenched teeth the man sunk back into a fighting style.

"You are a good fighter," he snapped while wiping blood from his now busted lip. His lips pulled into a terrible snarl. "But you are not worthy of being called a Clodagh! Let alone Rowan!" Rowan did not say anything and just sunk back into her own stance. The man charged her a second time. Rowan was quickly put on the defense for the man's anger had been rekindled. His attacks consisted of a whirlwind of slashes that forced Rowan back many steps and had her bashing his blade left and right.

It was a loose board that was Rowan's downfall, literally. The back of her heel clipped the broken piece of wood. Rowan's mind supplied the growl of anger that the ship was damaged to begin with. _No one _hurt her ship. The man saw his opening and stabbed his broad sword forward in a powerful thrust. It was thrust at her neck aimed to kill. Rowan tossed her head to the side and felt the blade's tip cut into her ear while piercing between her head and the hood. She heard the ripping of fabric as the blade cut through and pulled it from her head.

The man's face was in hers, his furious expression turning into one of complete shock. Rowan found her jaw locked as she stared up at him. The man's sword was dropped, the flat of the blade slapping against her shoulder before clattering to the deck. She felt blood from her ear run down her neck. The roar of battle on Merry Go was nothing compared to the pounding of her own heart. She watched the man's jaw work like a gaping fish; opening and closing as he seemed to try to remember speech. It was only as his hand came up near her face, just centimeters from touching her flesh, that he choked out,

"Rowan?"

Rowan wasn't so quick to remember and could only node her head in something better described as a twitch.

The man gasped for air. Terror, horror and happiness clouding his eyes, the man sprang back from her.

"Enough!" he screamed, eyes still locked with her own. The fighting continued. "_Enough!_" Heads of red turned from harassing the Strawhat crew. One got hit in the head by the back of Zolo's katana.

"Collins?" one of them questioned, causing Rowan's heart to clench and shoot up into her throat.

"Collins?" she repeated, standing back up to her feet. "Collins is that really you?" The man, suddenly looking much more like a boy, gave Rowan a weak smile. Tears had filled the man's eyes as he nodded faintly.

"Aye." Rowan watched as Collins proceeded to fall to one knee and bow his head. "My Queen." Rowan flinched like the man had punched her.

"I am no queen, Collins." Rowan turned her eyes to Merry Go and about bit through her bottom lip. The others, no longer paying any attention to the crew, had all taken Collins' position and were in a knee bent bow. "Please stand. Please," Rowan begged them all. They didn't need telling twice. Like a tsunami the Clodagh crew clamored to their feet and quickly boarded their ship. Rowan found herself surrounded by stunned expressions that were either happy, confused or a mixture of the two.

"How is this possible?"

"Where have you been?"

"You have grown so much!"

"Rowan!" Rowan let out a heavy grunt as a woman slammed into her middle. She continued to groan as she was flung around in a wide circle, feet leaving the ground and her stomach being squeezed like a toothpaste tube. Rowan praised the Kings when she was set down. She sucked in as much air as her lungs could hold and stared into a wide smile of the woman.

Taking in the woman, the first thing Rowan notices was her long red hair. Many braids were scattered throughout and small trinkets adored a few. The next thing was the woman's sharp features that reminded Rowan of a fox. Her familiar smile and gentle green eyes only made her that much more beautiful.

"Colleen?" Rowan gasped before letting out a cry of happiness and pulling the woman in a hug of her own. "Colleen!"

And just like that Rowan found herself engulfed. Be it hugs, hard slaps on the back or even the occasional punch to the shoulder Rowan was smothered in all forms of affection. One man, just as burly as Collins forced his way through the crowd and immersed Rowan into his arms. She was picked up and squeezed into a chest that smelled of cigars and oranges. Rowan felt the wave of nostalgia hit her like a galleon upon her head. She felt the tears fill her eyes as she pushed herself back and stared. The broad face that was almost a reflection of Collin's expect for Colleen's smile stared back.

"Murchadh?" she whispered, feeling the overflow of tears pour down her cheeks. The man nodded, causing his own long red locks to clatter as the trinkets bounced. "Murchadh!" Rowan threw herself back into the hug much like she had with the man's daughter. "I thought you had died.

"How did you survive?" Colleen questioned softly even as a Rowan continued to hang in the man's arms, feeling like a child again. Murchadh placed Rowan down on her feet but kept a hand on her. The pirate looked to Colleen before wiping away the stream of tears down her face.

"Mihawk." There was a murmur across the group of men and women as Colleen let out a snort.

"And he did not bring you back?" Rowan simply shook her head and said,

"He tried to hide me. And for good reason. It has only been three months that my bounty has been out and look at what has happened." Rowan made a motion to the redheads around her with a soft smile. "I needed to flee from the World Government, sister." Colleen's eyes took on a softer tone as she brought up a callused hand and ran it through Rowan's short locks of red. Her own mane of hair was majestic compared to Rowan's; in fact, all the others had at least a few braids that made Rowan's entire head of hair pale in comparison. Rowan shifted uncomfortable but did not pull away from the older woman's touch.

"Is that why…"

"Aye sister." Rowan gripped Colleen's wrist and brought it down to her chest. She placed it above her head and turned a somber smile on the redhead. "But do not think that because my head was shaved that I lost my Clodagh heart." Colleen returned Rowan's weak smile with one of her own.

"Oi, Rowan!" All heads turned to Luffy as the boy slingshot himself to the deck. "I thought you said you didn't want them to know you were here?" The others followed after Luffy, looking none the worse for wear. Rowan was relieved to see them such and felt a swell of guilt when she realized she had not gone to check on them.

"I'm afraid that was impossible, Luffy," Rowan answered. She broke away from the rumbling group of pirates and joined her crew. "They saw my bounty and thought I was impersonating myself."

"And you never impersonate a Clodagh," Collins said, coming up from behind Rowan and clasping his hand on her shoulder. Rowan smiled up at the taller man as he smiled back down at her. "For the blood of a Clodagh is worth more than a thousand others' and the right to be called Clodagh-Friend is something earned."

"I think we're missing the big point here!" Usopp suddenly called out, half hidden behind Sanji. "You're a queen?" he demanded, eyes wide and mouth agape. Rowan flinched a second time and shook her head with a hearty shake.

"I am a King's daughter yes, but I am not the Queen."

"And who would be our leader then, Rowan?" Collins snapped, causing memories to flood Rowan's mind. Collins was seven years her senior and she had grown chasing after his heels much like she had her brothers. Rowan turned to Collins to see that anger had been relit in his eyes. He bore down on Rowan with his teeth gritted together. "Would you call that kin-slayer our King?" Rowan looked from Collins to the group of men and women. All had lost their smiles for faces of stone and ice.

"No," Rowan answered honestly. Her eyes meet those she called kin as they studied the group. They all appeared well; heathy and hearty as she remembered them. "I would not dare insult you by doing that." Rowan's shoulders slumped lightly as she closed her eyes and clenched her own teeth. "And I would not dare insult you by claiming the throne for my own. I deserted all of you to save my own skin."

Rowan felt the heavy hand slam into her forehead and all but push her neck into her back.

"Idiot!" Collins snapped. Rowan snarled as he released her and proceeded to slam her own fist into his face. Collins let out a cry as Rowan slammed his back into the deck.

"Bigot!" Rowan grunted as he hooked a leg around her waist and tossed her. Collins jumped onto her. She caught his open hands with her own and the grappling match began. Rowan rolled Collins, unable to stop her giant, manic grin. The two rolled across the deck before two giant hands picked them up by the scruff of their necks. Rowan howled with indignity as Murchadh held her up high. It was easy for the man due to his great height.

"Crew! Our Rowan has come back from the dead!" Rowan couldn't stop a laugh as she was tossed to the awaiting crew. Their arms encased Rowan and began to hoist her across the deck. "Time for a feast! Bring out the booze! Bring out the music! Tonight, we celebrate!"

There was a thunderous roar of approval that all but busted Rowan's eardrums. The smile plastered on Rowan's face began to hurt from the sheer size.

* * *

><p>Nami frowned heavily as she drank from her mug. Her narrowed eyes scanned the boisterous crew surrounding her. She was hidden further back in a corner, near one of the smaller fires that the crew had made; said fires were nestled in deep pits and there was someone stationed at them at all times. She still found it a liability.<p>

"You seem deep in thought Miss Navigator." Nami looked to Robin as the woman sat beside her. "Do you not enjoy the festivities?" Nami gave the woman a look. And Robin only smiled. Nami knew, after her being with their crew for the past few voyages, that the woman was sharp. Maybe even sharper than she, but Nami would never admit this out loud.

"They're keeping her from us." Nami and Robin looked to the biggest fire blazing in the middle of the ship. Rowan was surrounded by large, sweat covered bodies that danced, sung and _prowled._ They had made a physical barricade with their bodies and, like a living wall, they kept the others from their boatswain. Luffy they had easily distracted by shoving food down his face and stationed him off in his own corner where he was getting plump with their hearty foods. Usopp was surrounded by the younger generation, those closer to Rowan's age than the older warriors that hung about the woman. They were swapping stories of grand adventure but Nami would swear on her life that the others were simply humoring him. More than once she had seen them share glances before changing positions.

Sanji was deep within the ship, helping with the cooking. Nami had no doubt that he was trying to learn Clodagh recipes so he could surprise Rowan later. Chopper had been given the most attention out of all of them; it had taken her a short while to figure out why that was. Apparently one of the main sources of Clodagh's assets was caribou. With their cold island and mountain ranges the Clodagh had originally used them as their only source of living; but time and trade had allowed them to lay down their nomadic way of life and build. The caribou were stilled used as a main source of trade, especially between the villages but instead of the entire clan hunting them, they had been domesticated and were now taken care of by a single sub-clan.

"He's tried to get close to them twice now," Nami commented drily before taking another sip of her drink. Her eyes laid on Zolo who was stewing in his own corner. His knuckles were white as he gripped his mug and his eyes were dark as they stayed on Rowan. Nami wasn't lying either. She had watched Zolo try and get close to Rowan; both times now he had been met with a wave of Clodagh bodies that had shifted in such a way the man had found himself back in his corner without even realizing it. And yet the man hadn't yet gone postal like Nami was waiting for. And she knew why.

They had yet to actually _do_ anything to them after the original scrummage. No weapons had been drawn, no harsh words exchanged and no violence had been threatened what so ever. And because Rowan was _happy._ She hadn't stopped smiling since she and the one called Collins had scuffed on the floor. Nami had watched the woman dance, sing (badly) and drink more than Nami had ever seen her put back.

"He's starting to lose his patience…and quickly," Nami grumbled before chugging a gulp of the strong booze. She could tell by the way his grip kept shifting on his cup and the way his eyes had been stuck on Rowan for the past ten minutes. Even she could tell the difference between his relaxed shoulders and the stiff anger that was settled in them now.

Robin said nothing to Nami and only took a small sip of her drink. The two females sat in silence as they watched Zolo try and go for another attempt at getting to Rowan. And for the third time he was put back in his corner. This time with two babysitters that were disguised as drinking buddies.

"He does look rather disgruntled doesn't he?" Nami let out a loud snort.

"That's an understatement. He's all but frothing at the mouth." His brow was pulled into a tight line and his lips were all but invisible as his teeth grinded them. Nami groaned as she watched Zolo slam his mug into one of his babysitter's face. It and the man's nose were crushed under the force. "And here we go." The other man tried to retaliate and Nami watched as Zolo picked up another by his throat and sent him sailing. "…_idiot._"

Nami was on her feet and her hand hovered over her staff. Zolo was surrounded by furious men and women but he ignored them all in favor of glaring at the one who hadn't left Rowan's side since she had set foot on their ship.

"What are you doing Zolo?" Rowan snapped as she stood to her feet. Her face was pulled into a scowl, the smile long gone. Zolo didn't say anything. He simply kept staring hotly at the man beside Rowan. Said man, Collins, was giving Zolo his own scathing glare. Zolo took another step forward but the Clodagh pulled Rowan closer to his side. Nami was sure she and Robin were the only one to see the disgruntled look she gave to Collins before turning her attention to Zolo. closer to Rowan.

Rowan shoved herself forward, causing the redheads around her to scatter. When she was finally in front of Zolo the woman stood before him like a puffed up tomcat. But Zolo wasn't looking at her Nami realized. He was too busy having a battle of wills with the man standing behind her. Collins was all but hovering behind the tall girl and dwarfed her in comparison. Even Zolo had to look up to glare.

"Oi," Rowan snarled, noticing the two men weren't paying her any attention. "Zolo, what is wrong with you?"  
>"Something you want to say Pirate Hunter?" Collins rumbled lowly. Zolo growled lowly, unaware of the growing anger in front of him. Nami could feel the tension on board the ship grow to terrifying levels. And Nami felt her own anger rise when she saw that Luffy was still eating.<p>

Collins laid a hand on Rowan's shoulder and Nami almost hit the ground from the sudden ferocity that thundered from Zolo. Luffy finally stopped eating and stared over at the group, looking as serious as he could with food stuffed in his cheeks.

"Enough!" Rowan snapped. She ripped herself from Collins' hand and grabbed Zolo's arm. "The party is over." Rowan all but drug a still glaring Zolo across the deck she called over her shoulder, "Anchor here tonight Collins. I will see you in the morning."

"Aww, the party's over?" Luffy whined but Usopp pulled him back to Merry Go. Nami hurried after the others. She was surprised to see that Rowan didn't instantly release the swordsman and head back down to the girl's bedroom; instead, the woman dragged a now complaining Zolo to the lounge. The others tried to follow and got a slammed door for their troubles. Nami huffed and entered anyway. The others followed her lead. "Why'd we leave so soon?" Luffy complained. Rowan's hot glare shut the boy up. Luffy didn't have to bare it long however for Rowan turned her eyes on to her main adversary.

"What were you doing, swordsman?"

"What were you doing, prin—" Zolo made a face before he letting out a scoff and looking away from Rowan. Nami watched Rowan's eyes scan the man's face before she pulled back and glowered. With her own hearty scoff, Rowan spun on her heel.

"Fine."

Nami watched Rowan leave the lounge with the ferocity of an impending storm. She slammed the door hard enough to break one of the hinges. Cocking a hip, Nami turned to the still steaming Zolo while raising an eyebrow.

"You're an idiot." Zolo's head snapped to Nami but she didn't falter under the man's glare. Nami crossed her arms over her chest just as the noise of celebration retook to the air. "No subtlety at all."

"Shut up."

"No really, that was splendid. The first time she's seen her friends in lord knows how long and you make it all about yourself."

"Very selfish mosshead." Zolo spun on Sanji with a fierce snarl.

"What did you say curly brow?" Sanji below smoke in Zolo's direction with a mighty scowl of his own.

"Enough both of you!" Nami snapped. Zolo snarled at Nami before throwing a fist in the direction of the other ship.

"You saw them! They were—"

"Keeping us away. Yeah I saw. And with good reason. Rowan's their _queen_ Zolo! They haven't seen her in years, they thought she was dead! They found us because they wanted to _kill us_ for using her name. If Rowan hadn't been who she said she was we would be in a horrible state right now! I don't even know if we'd be alive." Zolo let out a huge snort before throwing his head back.

"They—"

"Are Clodagh." Nami let out a huff of frustrations as she saw that had little effect on the bone headed swordsman. "As I said, you're an idiot."

"What are you guys even talking about?" Usopp demanded from his spot at the table.

"The Clodagh do not appreciate our current existence," Robin chuckled, giving Usopp a small smile.

"Why?" Chopper chimed. Robin turned her smile on to the little reindeer and explained,

"It's actually quite rare to see a Clodagh alone. Normally you find them in essentially packs." Robin tilted her head towards other ship. "This is a rather large group of them but it's not uncommon to find them in at least groups of ten. Rowan is quite the rarity," Robin giggled. "And now, after finding she's alive, the others have become quite protective it would appear. And I believe the aggression of not having been there for her is being expressed at us. After all, they are a territorial lot."

Nami started to continue her reaming of the swordsman when a steady beat from a large drum began to pound. It echoed like a heart against the decks. The drum was alone but it was soon joined not by other instruments but by voices. The voices ranged from high to low but all were deep and proud.

"_We are born from Fire_

_And forged by Steel_

_Strengthen by the sea we sail_

_We sailed the seas_

_We roamed the world_

_We found our home made of mother's earth_

_Sweet Dublin Isle, ho!"_

The voices rose and peaked before going to the depths of the sea itself as they sung. Nami stared at the wall as the drum kept the company in harmony.

"_Beware our sword_

_Beware our mace_

_Born from blood that we embrace _

_When they hear our cry_

_The war has ceased_

_For a Clodagh can change thy destiny"_

"_Through the sea, and through the storms_

_Our sails are tight and prepared for flight _

_Now hear my mighty battle roar_

_Born from Murchu_

_We carved our blade_

_We brought the mountains down with haste_

_For none can stand before our siege_

_When we set forth to victory_

_When you hear our cry_

_And see our sign_

_You had better run, you had better hide_

_For we of Clodagh have no mercy_

_For those we consider thy enemies_

_Our home is on the mighty seas_

_Sweet Dublin Isle, we are family_

_We thrive in the mountains_

_We ride on the tide_

_Beware the Clodagh_

_Beware the breed_

_For we are coming_

_And we conquer all we see"_

Nami jumped as the music was interrupted by Zolo slamming his fist onto the table. She took a step back as the table shattered under his fist. Eyes wide, Nami watched the man leave and succeed in completely breaking the door.

* * *

><p>Rowan woke with a mighty groan, her head lulling and eyes rolling. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and peered around while trying to fix her dry mouth. She smiled lightly when she found herself in a giant mob of bodies, all of them asleep and some snoring. They were out in the middle of the deck where they had passed out after one to many mugs of grog.<p>

"Rowan," Colleen whispered from the edge of bodies. The woman motioned to large towels she had in hand. Rowan smiled sleepily at her before dragging herself from the many snuggled bodies. Yawning, Rowan picked her way to the redhead and together they went to the depths of the ship.

Pleasure rolled down Rowan's spine as she walked into the baths. Due to the ship's size there was plenty of room to host a large bath. Said bath was full of steaming water and some women. Rowan dropped her clothes with Colleen and joined them. She groaned as she felt the tension in her muscles soak out.

"Good right?" Colleen laughed as she too sank into the water. The older woman moaned lightly as she sunk all the way to her nose.

"We have a nice bath on the Merry Go but it's too small to soak in," Rowan answered truthfully. Stretching out to her full height, Rowan tossed her arms around the lip of the bath and relaxed her neck.

"It is a rather small ship, my lady," one of the other women commented. Rowan let out a noise of acknowledgment.

"She's small but she's a good ship. Merry has brought us all the way from the East Blue and has taken us as far as Skypiea."

"East Blue?"

"Skypiea?"

And so Rowan began to tell the women her tale starting at joining Alvida. She told them of their journey through the East Blue and how Luffy had stopped Arlong and his crew of fishmen, and how she had meet Red Zeff. Rowan told them of how they had entered the Grand Line with Marines hot on their heels. She spoke of how she had found Vivi, now a full grown woman and how they had had to help her defeat Crocodile and how Luffy had been the one to beat him in the end. She told them in great detail their trip to Skypiea, leaving out Eneru's vile plans with her, and how Luffy had been the false god's natural enemy.

"You speak highly of this boy," one of the older women said lightly. Rowan missed the look the elder gave to Colleen who had yet to say anything since Rowan had started talking. "This Luffy." Rowan cracked an eye open and gave the woman a sheepish glance.

"Well…I wouldn't follow a weakling. And he _is_ the Captain after all." Rowan wasn't startled by the sudden explosion of activity the women burst into.

"_He's_ the captain?"

"You're following another?" They continued to yell, all of them wide eyed and completely confused. Rowan could only shrug a shoulder and settle further into the warm water.

"I have been trying to keep a low profile. As you saw, by gaining any attention at all I've placed myself in some difficult situations." Rowan ran a hair through her short locks without looking at any of the others. "After all, a Clodagh alone isn't exactly terrifying. And a young one at that." Rowan opened her eyes and stared at the many scars upon her stomach. "I wasn't exactly in any position to place myself on top." There was a long moment of silence.

"Why didn't you come back?" Colleen whispered into the silence. Rowan did not look to the other woman. She simply looked at the water surrounding her.

"I tried," she answered into the silence next. "At first I wasn't able to. Mihawk kept me within his sights for so long I wasn't able to do anything. He would train me so hard that I wasn't able to do anything but finish my chores and then go to bed." Rowan sunk to her chin and closed her eyes a second time. "Then I got old enough to come back…and I couldn't find my way." Rowan shut her mind against memories of Seb. "I found a home for a short while but then I was forced to leave again. And I escaped to the East Blue. I had hoped it would be enough; that I could bury myself deep into the country side. But, as you can see, it didn't work out that way."

Silence rang like a war drum.

"You're home now."

Rowan looked to the other women to find them all looking at her with different stages of smiles, some sad, some happy and some only full of comfort. Rowan found herself smiling in return.

"Aye. That I am."

Rowan stared into the mirror with her back facing the reflection. A mixture of relief and sickness was boiling in her stomach. Her breasts were bound by white cloth that allowed her to breathe but kept everything where it should be. But, bare for the world to see, was her mark of leadership. Nestle on her back a black tattoo of twisted knots and sharp lines created the bold head of a dragon. Sitting right below her shoulder blades, the tattoo was cut in half by the white scar that ran from her shoulder to her hip.

"You already look more like a Clodagh," Colleen chuckled while finishing tying up her own pants. Rowan looked to the woman with a small smile before fidgeting with a red sash she had tied around her waist. It was what kept her baggy shorts up. Rowan ran her fingers through her hair, pushing the wet locks back. It was with a heavy sigh through her nose that Rowan turned back to her friend.

"I should go check on the crew." Colleen let out a noise of disproval that had Rowan laughing. "They're not bad people, Colleen."

"They kept you from us," the woman snipped.

"They brought me to you." Colleen turned her nose up and went back to running her fingers through her hair. It was impossible for anyone on their ship to actually brush their hair with the many braids that adorned most of their heads. This had resulted in most of the Clodagh having a great knack at drying out their hair with just their fingers. "Come on Colleen. Let me introduce you properly. I think you and Nami will get along just fine." Colleen let out a light giggle.

"I can believe that." Rowan raised a brow at the woman but she said nothing more on the matter and stood up. "Let us get breakfast first at least." Rowan smiled and said,

"But you'll love Sanji's cooking so much more."

"I'll eat what I'm used to thank you very much." Rowan laughed aloud and followed Colleen to the breakfast hall. The hall was full of bodies that greeted Rowan and slapped her on the back. Rowan was all but ushered to the head table where Collins sat. Colleen sat next to her brother and forced Rowan on to his other side. Plates piled high with meats, breads and cheese were placed in front of her and a cup of grog was forced into her right hand. A hearty growl from her stomach had Rowan diving on the plate of food.

Collin's laughter next to her had Rowan look up from her plate. The man wore a bright smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"I'm happy to see you still have your appetite." Rowan gave the man a glare with no heat and went back to stuffing her face.

"If I remember correctly," Rowan snipped after a large swallow, "It was this appetite of mine that made you regret stealing food from me." Rowan slammed her fork in between Collin's fingers, stopping his hand from trying to sneak towards her last strip of meat. Rowan stretched a smile from ear to ear at the sweating Collins. "But it would appear you forgot that." She pulled her fork from the table and brandished it menacingly with her smile turning into a snarl. "You're going to have to get better than Luffy if you want to steal my food, heathen."

Rowan's eyes narrowed lightly as she saw the grimace cross Collins' face at the mention of her Captain. Tonguing her fork, Rowan tilted her head to the side and looked around the cafeteria. There was no sign of her crew though that in itself wasn't something to worry about. No doubt Sanji had taken care of them that morning. Finishing her meal with haste Rowan stepped up from the bench.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on Merry Go," Rowan answered while walking towards the exit. She frowned when she heard the bench of Collins and Colleen screech across the floor in their haste to stand. Rowan turned around to the two, seeing Collins about to jump the table in his hurry to get to her and Colleen already over it. Rowan's brows buried themselves between her eyes and she started to bare her teeth in aggravation. "I don't know if either of you were dropped on your heads while I was away, but let me remind you both that I was not born or raised to be stupid."

"You weren't just away," Collins snapped but an elbow from his sister had him falling silent with a scowl. Rowan's eyes snapped between the two siblings. Collins glared sat his sister and she returned the favor with a snarl of her own. Even after ten years of being away Rowan recognized the silent argument going on between the two. She had seen it many times as a child.

"What have you two done?" she demanded hotly upon seeing the look shared between them.

"Nothing," Collins snapped.

"It's really nothing you need to bother yourself with," Colleen explained while snarling at her brother a second time. Rowan continued to watch them with eyes that took in every twitch and clench that they did. "Come on sister. We can go back to my room and—"

"Why don't you want me to go on deck?" She saw the glance between them. The nervous flex of his jaw muscle had Rowan zeroing in on Collins. "What have you two _done?_"

The cafeteria had gone quiet. There were only eyes for Rowan and the siblings. None dared bring attention to themselves as they all sensed the oncoming storm that was a Clodagh's anger. There really wasn't anything else like watching to Clodaghs go at it. Even Murchadt remained silent. The fight either lasted for days or a mere matter of seconds; it all depended on the level of the two competitors. And, staring between the three, there were few who could give a definite answer on who would win. Their current Captain…or Queen.

"I won't ask again."

"We freed you," Colleens whispered, ducking her head under Rowan's stare. Rowan spared her a glance before Collins brought her full attention back to him.

"They kept you away from us. You were sworn to another when you should have been here with us. So we got rid of them. Now you can return with us to Dublin Isle, Rowan." Rowan's stomach twisted as her eyes scanned the room before they found Collins defiant gaze. "You've been away for long enough." Rowan strode forward and invaded the man's space. Collins straightened up to his full height and jetted his chin out defiantly.

"You would dare tell the one you call Queen how to live her life?" The man was quelled accordingly, bowing his head and hunkering down. Eyes narrowed Rowan advanced on the man one more step, invading his space completely and forcing him to submit. She then proceeded to stress each word while demanding, "Now answer my question; what have you done?"

Collins said nothing but started off. Rowan followed after him knowing that while he said nothing, she would be answered.

Rowan felt her stomach twist uncomfortably as she strode out onto the deck. Collins said nothing and instead clamped down on his bottom lip with a fierce scowl. Rowan walked past the giant of a man and stared out at the sea; an empty sea.


	42. Chapter 42: Home Again

**Hey everyone! It's been a while since I did a author's note and I just wanna say a couple of things. First I want to thank every single of you that has stuck with the story this far! For those that have don't know, when you post a story you can see a lot of different stats: one of those is how many people visit. This month alone over 3000 people have looked at this story and I just want to say thanks again from the bottom of my heart. Never did I think that people would read my story, let alone people from places that I can't even pronounce (one of the stats is the ability to see what country the viewer is from though that's it, just the country) let alone find on a map! **

**Second, to those who review I give a special thank you because you guys really make me focus. It's your kind words and helpful criticism that make me strive harder. I'm sorry that I don't really reply to them. When I post I'm usually just so focused on that that I forget so... here's some questions answered:**

**To Guest #1: I'm sorry that you feel that I portray Nami as she is in this story. I do admit that I probably see Name a bit more girly than she actually is. Sadly, I can't promise that I will be able to change it though I am trying to deepen her and Rowan's relationship. I hope this chapter helps show that while Nami can get caught up she really does care for our hard headed Rowan.**

**To kandy2431: Honestly near the end of Sail the Ocean Blue on Quizzila I was so sick of the site I was completely fine with letting it go. I wasn't able to save anything but, thankfully, I remember most of what I want to keep and the rest I'm more than fine letting go. **

**Sorry but that's as far as I can go right now. I'm gonna try and start replying to the reviews if they have questions but please be patient with me, haha!**

**Third on the list is a bit of a complain: for those of you who have been kind about it I thank you. I understand your opinion and respect it and I thank you for continuing on with the story despite it... for those who have been little shits...I KNOW HIS JAPANESE NAME IS ZORO! I get it. I get the concept. However, as the AUTHOR of this FANFICTION (note the FAN-FICTION), I like to call him Zolo. Zoro to me is a sexy Mexican Batman without all the money. I have been LITERALLY raised on One Piece. I have been watching it since I was hip high and have been reading it since 5th grade. Very rarely are you actually going to have to tell me something about One Piece. I am religiously on to help my story. So as a final note on this I. FUCKING. GET. IT. And remember, if you have been polite about how you bring this up this is not addressed to you and sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Fourth: HOLY SHIT BATMAN WE MADE IT TO 300 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! The reviews really do sustain me haha! And remember, they make me more incline to write and therefore post faster haha! **

**Sorry about the long winded notes. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and don't be afraid to leave me a review! I love them and cherish them all! And on to the anguish and Rowan's lovely temper!**

**Chapter Forty-Two: Home Again**

Rowan stared into the pit and the crackling bonfire that it held in its depths. She held a bottle of some type of alcohol in a lose grip. Another sip of her bottle had her pulling her legs into her stomach and plopped her chin on a knee. It was easy enough to ignore the few of her kinsmen that were still on the main deck, as most of them had gone below to sleep. Those still up did not bother her. Though that could have been because of the dark shadow that hung upon her like a disease. Rowan took a chug of her bottle. She was starting to think it was whisky. Though that was strange; Clodaghs didn't normally drink whiskey.

It had been two days since she had been…She supposed she couldn't put an actual word to what she had been. She hadn't been kidnapped exactly; she was planning on leaving Merry Go on the next island. Rowan also wasn't being held against her will. She hadn't even said anything about the situation beyond the moment that she had realized what had happened.

Though that could also be because when Collins had opened his mouth, Rowan had broken his nose with a punch. Without a second glance, the woman had stormed down into the depth of the Cardinal and had refused to say a word to anyone.

There were only two on the whole ship that were even bothering with getting Rowan worked up now. Rowan scoffed at that thought and pulled another chug from the bottle, for one of them had decided he wanted to join her.

Murchadt said nothing as he lit a cigarette and made himself comfortable. Rowan refused to look over at him. The two sat in a silence that was the loudest thing Rowan had ever heard. It was also highly uncomfortable.

The smell of smoke had Rowan pulling out her own cigarettes and lighting one. She had been doing this more recently she realized while looking at the burning stick of tobacco. The smoke rolled up in a white cloud, disrupted when Rowan let out a sigh.

"Keep up with all the sighing and they'll call the healer on you," Murchadt said. Rowan gave him a look out of the corner of her eye. Murchadt cracked a smile. He had still yet to look at her head on. "You're father use to give me that look." Merchant blew out a column of smoke. "Especially after I told him something he didn't necessarily want to hear." Murchadt stared off into the fire, mimicking her.

Rowan couldn't stop the smile at his comment but quickly stopped at the strange feeling. She hadn't smiled since she had lost sight of Merry Go. Rowan tilted her head up to stare at the sky. She had been smiling quite a bit since joining Luffy. To have her smile feel strange… Rowan's heart clenched.

"And I've seen that look on your da's face too." Rowan did look over to Murchadt then. The red headed man did not return her gaze. He was too busy staring at the fire. Rowan lowered her eyes to the deck before looking to the crackling embers as well. "It was almost always on his face when he had to leave one of you when you were still very little, or right after he left your mother." Rowan tired her best to hide her scrunched nose but Murchadt showed that he still had eyes in the back of his head, just like had she had suspected as a child. "She is your mother."

Rowan let out an unpleasant noise.

"Colleen told me that you meet them on the East Blue." Rowan tilted the back of her head and guzzled her alcohol. "I still don't know how to feel about you taking orders from someone." Rowan grumbled, a light buzz starting to bubble in the back of her head, and pulled the bottle from her lips empty.

"I don't really see how your feelings about it matter." Rowan felt her stomach twist when Murchadt gave her a cool look. She crinkled her nose at him before turning away. "It doesn't matter. They're gone now." Rowan stood up, swayed lightly, and started to walk away. She needed to find another bottle.

* * *

><p>The other instigator found Rowan at breakfast the next day. It was as Rowan was eating her porridge, topped with pears, when the annoyance stepped forward.<p>

Her name was Èibhleann and she was one of the few on board that wasn't a red head. Instead, long raven locks fell down her back while thick braids were worked intricately down her temple. Little beads were decorated in. Structure wise, if Rowan was a work horse then Èibhleann was a thoroughbred; she was built for speed with her sinew build and light frame. Blue eyes mocked Rowan from across the bench where the woman chose to sit.

"I thought you had to work to eat aboard ships." Rowan continued to stare at her porridge while scooping up a mouthful. Èibhleann let out a light scoff. "But then I suppose when you're the queen you can do whatever you want. Must be nice being the prodigal child returned." Rowan took a biscuit and began to crumble it. Shifting the bits into little balls, she flicked them onto her bowl. "Oh? Don't want to talk? You used to be so fond of speaking."

"And you used to be sweet." Rowan flicked another piece of bread into the porridge. Colleen sat beside Rowan, eyes glowering hotly at Èibhleann. "What do you want, Èibhleann?"

"Just wanted to talk to our long lost friend." Rowan stood up from the table and walked away. When Colleen caught up to her she was almost to her room.

"Why do you let her talk to you like that?" Rowan entered her room, stepping over empty bottles. Colleen's eyes scanned the mess but said nothing about it. Rowan flopped on to her bed and, without looking, searched for a bottle. "She says such horrible things about you because you don't do anything." Rowan found a bottle and pulled the cork off with her teeth. It was a bit difficult to drink while laying on her stomach but she managed. "Why don't you do anything?" Colleen pressed.

"What good would come of it? I shut her up but then what? Let her wail. I don't care." Colleen made a noise as if she wished to say more but no words followed. Rowan paid her no attention. Colleen stood in her room for a moment longer. Rowan could practically feel the frustration coming off the woman but she couldn't bring herself to care. Colleen left with a gentle click from the door.

* * *

><p>For the third time Rowan found herself joined by Murchadt. It was with a bottle in hand that she hummed softly to herself as she stared into the fire. The pleasant buzz that came from the Clodagh brew was humming in the back of her mind, allowing her to find easy entertainment with the burning fire.<p>

"Colleen is worried about you," he started off. Rowan would have snorted but decided to ingest more alcohol instead. "She said that it seems like all life has left you." Rowan did snort that time. "I want you to join us in training tomorrow." Rowan made a humming noise before going to drink from the bottle again. Murchadt took it from her before she could. She let out something similar to a whine and tried to take it back. He pushed away her arm. Rowan narrowed her eyes.

"You declare me Queen then make me do stuff. Give me the bottle."

"You've been drinking too much."

"Your queen orders it." Murchadt frowned before snapping,

"I will follow your orders when you start acting like a queen." Murchadt, before Rowan could snatch the bottle, drained it down his throat. He slapped the empty bottle on the deck and let out a deep sigh. Rowan groaned and threw her body down. The buzz had turned into something more and Rowan found the stars above to twinkle like diamonds. Her arm felt heavy as she pointed to a familiar cluster.

"The warrior," she named it, following the outline of a sword. Rowan's eyes rolled in their sockets before she pointed to another. "The lion. The sea king." Rowan smiled up at the night sky. "Sanji told me the story about the sea king. It's apparently an old tale up in the North Blue. He told me that a sea king thought himself a real king. Any ship that entered the sea was forced to pay homage to him or he would have eaten them whole. He eventually ate so many ships he became the size of a mountain and began to think himself a god. Well, the gods decided that this wasn't good for them. So, they called upon a hero. To the hero they said if he defeats the sea king they would give him the sea. So the hero went out to sea and battled the beast. They fought for three days, destroying islands and changing currents. It was on the third day that the hero grasped the tail of the king and tossed him into the sky. And there he became a part of it." Rowan trailed her finger down the back of the beast. "But the gods were angry that the hero put the beast amongst their most precious creations. So they tricked him and turned him into the sea itself."

Finished with her story, Rowan let her arm slap back against the deck. There was a soft silence broke only by the lapping of waves and the occasional voice from the night watch. The fire crackled in the pit, embers thrown up as one of the logs snapped in half. Rowan rolled her head so she could look at Murchadt. She found him staring right back. When one of his giant hands came out, Rowan did nothing as he cupped her cheek and wiped away the streak of tears.

"Why do you cry child?" Rowan closed her eyes and basked in the warmth from Murchadt's hand.

"I'm on a ship I never thought I'd be on again. I'm surrounded by people I never thought I'd see again. I'm hearing sounds I never thought I'd fall asleep to again. I'm all but suffocated by people I love and who I would do anything for. And yet…I'm not on Merry Go. I'm not surrounded by the people I want near me. I'm not falling asleep to the sounds of those stupid boys snoring or Nami's muttering." Rowan squeezed her eyes shut tight and gritted her teeth. "I should be so happy Murchadt. I should be the happiest I've been seen da died and yet…all I keep thinking about is those damn idgets. I keep wondering if they are remembering to check the ropes for fraying or that they need to check the storage to see what they need at the next dock. Luffy is always getting into trouble and dragging the crew on these wild adventures. And I'm not going to be there to make sure they can get out."

Murchadt stretched out next to her, his hand still clasped to her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her warm forehead before rubbing at her tears.

"I'm supposed to be happy, Murchadt. I'm home. I've been dreaming about being back here for years and I can't even enjoy it." Rowan curled against the man as he pulled her closer and encased her in his arms. "I miss them so much."

"You're drunk, child." Murchadt tucked her head under his chin and began to hum.

* * *

><p>The next morning did find her training with the others. Her mind was sore and her body exhausted, but the movement and stretches helped relieve the tension that had building up in her body for the past three days. Murchadt stood at the front of the group, which consisted of almost the entire crew. Colleen and Collins, still sprouting two black eyes from his broken nose, stood directly in front of their father. Rowan had wound up in the middle. Surrounded by scantily clad men and women, she found herself feeling bit more at home, much like she had felt the first night she had been aboard the ship.<p>

Murchadt lead them through a basic warmup. Rowan felt her muscles stretch and warm at the physical activity. It felt good. She had done nothing but laze about and eat for the past three days. Murchadt finished the stretches and told them to pair up. Rowan nodded to her partner; a male around her age. He wore four braids in his hair and his arms were coated in tattoos. A dorky smile was on his face as he mimicked the bow she gave him.

"Remember, this is just a warm up. Start!" The two circled one another, low in their battle stance. Others fought around them, some easily defeating their opponent while others appeared evenly matched. Rowan focused only on her own battle, slowly pushing the others out of her mind. She could already see the openings he left for her to take advantage of. When he sidestepped his feet crossed over one another; if she attacked at the right moment he would find himself tripping over his own feet. His arms were to low and his weight was all on his right leg.

The two continued to circle even after others had finished their battle. Rowan tightened her fists as a frown encased her lips. Brows furrowing above her nose, Rowan took a quick step forward. The man took one back. Rowan growled.

"Are you going to fight me or continue dancing?" she snapped, frustration that had barely been held back surging forth like a tsunami. The boy looked nervously to Murchadt who was instructing others before he looked back. Rowan's frustration turned into anger. She barred her teeth like a feral wolf and threw herself forward. Just as she knew, the boy found himself caught up in his own feet, and was unable to bring up his arm in time to stop Rowan from punching him in the chin. His head was shot upward and he slammed into the deck, eyes rolled up into the back of his head.

Rowan stepped back and allowed herself to stew in her anger. She looked to Murchadt to find him staring at her with a brow raised. Rowan sneered at him.

"Don't put me up against children who won't even raise a fist."

"And why not? We wouldn't want to hurt our precious little queen; not her weak body or frail mind," Èibhleann mocked. Rowan turned to her with a frown firmly in place. Her eyes narrowed as Èibhleann sneered over at her. Those who were still in battle stopped in order to watch the two women. There was silence as they squared off. Rowan said nothing, gritting her teeth to the point her cheek twitched. "After all, the poor little queen is so delicate. We can't hurt our queen, not when she just returned."

Rowan turned so that she was facing the woman fully.

"If one of us was to hurt a single hair on your poor little head, we'd be sent over the plank. And it would be so easy since you've been running for years. I'm sure you've forgotten how to fight." Èibhleann's lips pulled back into a tight smirk that was full of loathing. "Just look at your stomach. So many scars. I'm amazed you even made it back to us alive."

"And look at you without any scars to show," Rowan remarked back. Èibhleann's eyes narrowed to slits. Rowan tilted her head to the side, gazing upon her opponent. Her eyes did a slow up and down of Èibhleann. One corner of her mouth came up in an obvious smirk. "It would appear that you were the one running from battles, not I."

"I didn't need to get butchered to win my battles!" Rowan let out a bark of laughter. She was subconsciously aware of all eyes upon them both. Perhaps that was what edged her on to mock the woman. Whispers raged across the crowd, just out of range of Rowan's ears.

"I don't pick battles that I could easily win with a swish of a sword." Rowan slapped a hand to her bare stomach and the many scars that littered it. "Mine were fought to the brink of death because I was fighting _worthy_ opponents. Opponents that dared stand before a King." Èibhleann's face twisted in confusion, causing Rowan to review her words. Her face fell when she realized what she had meant. Her eyes instinctively went to Murchadt to find him staring holes into her. She turned her attention back to Èibhleann that seemed to have decided Rowan's words were too good to pass up.

"King? Do you mean that foolish monkey you called a Captain?" Èibhleann let out a bark of laughter, her head thrown back and throat bare. She brought her head back down in order to jeer at Rowan. "You have gotten soft! No true Clodagh would dare follow after some simple minded brat like that! That ragtag group of fools won't make it on the Grand Line! This sea will eat them alive!" Èibhleann eyes flashed with malice. "But I'm sure you helped them, didn't you Rowan? You showed them the easiest route through these waters! The yellow bellied dog leading a pack of spineless monkeys!"

Rowan didn't know it was possible to be so angry that one felt nothing. Like the waters receding before the wrath of the tsunami, Rowan felt her emotions get slurped up by the giant crack in her heart. As Èibhleann's words replayed through her mind again and again she felt the pressure build until all she saw was red. And like the tsunami Rowan's wrath came out in one single force of pure fury. It roared from her body like the crashing waters, slamming into the surrounding crew and even forced a few to step back. Èibhleann wasn't one of these people.

Instead, the raven haired woman pulled out a sword.

Èibhleann wielded a katana. One of the very few forged with Clodagh steel. Unlike the others on the ship, the woman was not built like a bull. She was the agile deer, lean like Sanji or Luffy versus Zolo. This of course, like Sanji and Luffy, did not mean she didn't have strength. It just meant that when push came to shove, the woman was best for quick attacks instead of chagrining in.

Rowan reached in to the heavy depths of her pockets and pulled out her brass knuckles.

"I only see one spineless monkey."

"Are you insinuating I'm weak?" Èibhleann snarled, white teeth bared. Rowan shrugged a shoulder.

"I insinuate nothing." Rowan stared into the depths of Èibhleann's blue eyes. "Why so angry? Feeling…insecure about something?" Rowan strode forward and slapped Èibhleann's katana to the side. She walked into the woman's personal space. Standing nose to nose, Rowan noticed she was a few inches taller than the other. "Perhaps it has something to do with your battles for the last ten years? Perhaps you might think that my battles were much worse than your own?" Rowan straightened her back, causing the muscles in her stomach to go taunt and the scars there to be seen easier. "Perhaps you imagine what sort of warriors I had to face in order to gain these wounds? And you know, that wounds like this would have killed a weaker woman." Rowan jeered. "_That_, Èibhleann, is me insinuating something."

The katana was aimed at her head. Shouts went up all around Rowan but she focused only on her opponent. Rowan stepped backward, watching the tip of the blade sail past her nose. Èibhleann stopped her swing from going all the way through and leaving her head open. The katana was swung back around. Rowan side stepped. The katana whirled in hand and Èibhleann stuck her body like a baseball player swinging their bat. Rowan watched the blade go for her stomach, planning on cutting her in half.

'_Slow,_' Rowan whispered in her mind, watching the blade. She lifted her gaze to Èibhleann. Her jaw was clenched tight and her blue eyes wild. Rowan smiled, already seeing the opening. She breathed out her nose and rushed forward. She bent backwards, watching the sword sail over her even as she continued to step forward. She was behind Èibhleann, the woman's back open to attack. Rowan pressed the cool metal of her brass knuckles against Èibhleann's neck gently. Then she stepped back. Èibhleann whirled in a fury of black hair and slashed out. Rowan found herself falling into a pattern with the woman. Èibhleann was predictable in her attacks allowing Rowan to gain the upper hand more than once. Each time she touched a venerably spot on Èibhleann, making sure she felt the metal of her weapons press against her skin. With each tap, the swordswoman became more and more enraged.

Rowan spun out of reach of Èibhleann. They was nothing compared to the lightning attacks of Mihawk that she had been forced to dodge for years.

'_And nothing compared to…Zolo…_' Rowan frowned heavily as she watched the katana skim past her nose. Rowan quickly submerged the strange feeling that settled in her stomach by simply turning her thoughts from the green haired man.

"_Fight back you bastard!_" Èibhleann finally screamed, lashing out madly. Rowan decided she wouldn't disappoint. She was still too furious to not repay Èibhleann's _kind_ words with action. But she did not react in a way Èibhleann suspected. Instead of dodging the wild attack, Rowan stood still. The katana came down to spit her head open a second time. Rowan reached up and caught the blade with a bare hand. It cut deep, slicing through the flesh and meat of the heel of her palm. Èibhleann let out a rush of air as blood poured down Rowan's wrist and dripped from her elbow to the deck. Rowan found herself nose to nose with a suddenly terrified woman.

"_I fola doirte feicimid onóir._" Èibhleann tried to regain her sword but Rowan held on. "You wondered if I had fought during my time away, Èibhleann?" Rowan's hips shifted, allowing her to bring up a leg and cock it. "You tell me." Rowan lashed out with her kick. When her foot touched skin, Rowan let go of the katana. Èibhleann's eyes went wide as blood and bile flew past her lips and her stomach met her spine. Her body soared away from Rowan, others barely getting away in time from being plowed over. Èibhleann's body slammed into the mast, cracking the red wood and jerking the ship.

Rowan turned her back to Èibhleann's now unconscious form and removed her brass knuckles. Her palm twinge with pain. She could see a flash of white as her bone peaked out. Rowan huffed and headed to the med bay. She passed by the stunned faces of Collins and Colleen, refusing to meet Murchadt's stare.

* * *

><p>"We'll be landing in the next hour," Colleen told Rowan as they got dressed the next morning. Rowan was tying her hair up into a short pigtail. Colleen made a noise when she looked over. She shifted around her chest of clothing before pulling out an item. Rowan watched the older girl walk over before wrapping a shawl like piece around her chest that looped around one shoulder and covered her black top. It was a purple color that accented her black pants and purple loincloth that hung on her hips and stopped at her knees.<p>

"What island?" she asked while shifting the top so it fit her better.

"I don't actually know what the name is," Colleen answered honestly. She smiled while tightening her own braids. "But we've stopped there a couple times to restock supplies." Rowan made a noise and rubbed at the thick bandage on her hand that hid the fifty or so stitches. "Stop scratching! You're only going to make it worse." Rowan made another noise. Colleen huffed before leading Rowan to the deck. "Hopefully you learn that catching a katana to make a point wasn't that smart. When I said stand up to Èibhleann, that wasn't what I meant."

They joined the crew who were making way for the landing. Collins was at the front of the deck beside the bird figurehead. He was leaning against the railing and was munching away on a half load of bread. Rowan thought she saw chocolate chips in it.

Rowan and Colleen joined him. Collins handed Colleen half of what was left of his bread. She handed half of hers to Rowan. Rowan let a little smile cross her lips as she bit into the bread. She barely held back a gage when the chocolate chips ended up being raisins. Rowan glared at the offender.

'_I got to use to Sanji's…_' Rowan considered.

"Don't like it?" Colleen asked while Collins stared forward. Rowan looked to the man out of the corner of her eye. They hadn't shared a word since she had broken his nose. Rowan doubted he'd entertain the thought until after the black eyes had gone away.

'_Will I even be here that long?_'

Rowan looked back out to the oncoming island. She bit into the bread if only to give her body something to do. Rowan propped her chin up on a hand. She hadn't necessarily thought about what she was going to do now. She was home. After ten years she had returned to the one place she had thought she wanted to be. But now, standing on the deck, amongst her family, Rowan had never felt so alone in her entire life. Like she was staring through a window, watching the others go about their lives while she simply felt like she was stuck motionless.

"Rowan!"

Rowan blinked as she brought herself out of her thoughts. She found the siblings staring at her; Collins glowering in a not so subtle way and Colleen holding up a brow.

"What?" Colleen huffed which made her cheeks puff out. The woman shook out her long hair seemingly to get rid of tension.

"I _asked_ if you were going to go inland?" Rowan peered to the island that was all but on them now. Tall buildings and plenty of ruckus had the little island's town come to life. "I was going to go look at the stalls. This island has the cutest bead work." Rowan shrugged a shoulder.

The Cardinal landed not an hour later, which found Rowan and Colleen walking through the small village. Collins tailed behind them looking no happier than a crocodile with a toothache. Colleen kept most of the conversation going, with Rowan participating some and Collins grunting.

"Look at this!" Rowan examined the blue beads Colleen held up from the vendor. Rowan twisted her lips before picking out another. She held up the coffee brown beads with gold intertwined.

"Brings out the gold in your eyes," Rowan told her while handing over a bill to the vendor. He thanked them for their payment. Rowan smiled as Colleen thanked her profoundly. The woman laced the beads around her neck and strutted down the street with her.

"Father said that we should be able to make it to the Red Line in another two months. Add another and we will be able to make it to Dublin Isle." Rowan refused to look towards the woman as she lead the way to another vendor. It was one of perfumes. It was as she was leaning down to smell a red bottle that she scented something familiar. Flashbacks to sand and heat came to the forefront of her mind.

"Nami?" Rowan asked, searching around. The only one near her besides the siblings was a woman. Rowan couldn't see most of her face due to a sunhat. She could, however, see a smart smile was on her lips before the woman sashayed away. Rowan glared after her with brows furrowed.

"Did you say something?" Rowan glowered at the woman's back one last time before she tailed away. Collins made them stop at a weapons vendor, his eyes scanning over the itemss more out of boredom than actual interest. "Èibhleann has a couple cracked ribs and she's not going to be eating hard foods anytime soon but the healer doesn't think there were any organ ruptures." Neither Rowan nor Collins commented. Rowan did see Colleen jet out her bottom lip. "She hasn't spoken much since she woke up last night but I heard that anytime someone says your name she flinches."

"Well isn't that nice," Collins finally spoke, stepping away from the stand. Rowan's eyes went half-lidded as the tall man tried to pin her with a seething glare. It didn't work to well with his black eyes. "You let her run her mouth and only put up a fuss when she insults your _precious_ crew. Of course she's terrified around you now. She doesn't know what to expect. After all, who would expect you to get so angry about complete strangers when you barely seem to give a shit about anyone else?" Rowan lost her dull expression for a narrowed one.

"They may have been complete strangers to you, Collins, but they were my friends." Rowan turned and walked away. Collins was hot on her heels. Colleen tailed behind with a grimace on her face.

"Come on guys," she tried to butt in but was silenced by a wave of Collin's hand.

"Friends? So you put friends above your family? Is that how you look at things now? Suddenly putting people who have no blood ties to you whatsoever before the people who were there for you in childhood? Before your own family?" Collins let out a bark of laughter. Rowan rounded her shoulders and kept marching. Each step was really a stomp. "Does family mean nothing to you?"

Rowan whirled around on Collins.

"If ye'll notice Collins, my family is dead!" Rowan shouted, her words slurring. Collins took a step back appearing as if he'd been slapped. Rowan glared the man down, her teeth bared as the muscles clenched. "Don't tell me about puttin' family first when I 'aven't been with ya for the past ten years! Ya don't know shit about my life Collins so stop pretending you do!"

Rowan felt the hand incase her upper arm. A body flew past her and the pressure on her arm intensified. Rowan tilted her body forward and braced herself. The man let out a strangled noise as he practically cloth-lined himself. His body hit the ground with a thud, his hood flung off his head. Rowan felt her stomach knot as a long nose glared at her before Usopp's pain expression registered in her mind. His hand was still tight on her arm. Had Rowan looked up she would have seen her confused expression mimicked on Collins and Colleen. Rowan didn't have time to think about it when another, larger, body slammed into her middle and started running. Rowan ended up staring at Zolo's ass.

"Wha—"

Usopp's boot clad foot tried to kick Zolo's running backside.

"I was supposed to be the first one, you jerk!"

"And looked at how that turned out," Zolo snapped back at the sharpshooter. "We only have a few minutes; we need to do this quick!" Rowan looked up from Zola, and his ass, to find two furious siblings following at a sprint. Rowan's body jerked as both Zolo and Usopp weaved through a crowd that was quickly parting for the charging groups.

"Crap! They are faster than I thought!" Usopp yelped, picking up speed. Rowan was too startled to make a noise when Zolo suddenly placed his hands on her hips. She ignored the flash of heat that lit in her stomach when she felt the pressure of his thumbs. That heat quickly turned to fury when Zolo literally launched her into the air. Luffy's arm wrapped around Rowan's middle multiple times before it retracted back to the boy's body. Rowan almost sustained whiplash. She slammed into Luffynand the boy began to run. She was forced to start running or get dragged.

"Let's go Rowan!" the boy called out with a laugh. Luffy bulldozed citizens of the small town over if they didn't get out of the way fast enough. He took many twists and turns, down alleys and going behind the little brick buildings. Rowan heard Collins call out for her. She was to stunned to answer. She didn't even know if she wanted to if she could. Rowan was lead into the town square and into a large crowd of people. It was there she gained whiplash when Nami was traded for her by Sanji. Nami was even wearing something similar to her own outfit. Sanji shoved Rowan into a store filled with clothing. Quick as a flash he tossed a cloak around her and pulled the hood down.

"It's wonderful to see you again Rowan-sweet," Sanji smiled in his beaming kind of way. Rowan stared up at him feeling completely flabbergasted. Sanji just continued to smile and tugged the hood frown further on her head.

"Sanji! What is going on?" Rowan demanded with heat. Sanji only smiled brighter and laughed.

"Looks like Nami-san won!" Without giving her a second, Sanji pulled Rowan out the back of the shop and right back down the street Luffy had lead her down. They quickly left the town behind and made it to the forest edge. There they met a waiting Chopper. "You're turn!" Rowan was lifted yet again, something she was getting sick and tired of, and placed in Chopper's arms as he turned into his Heavy Point. "We'll meet you at the clearing!" Chopper started running. Rowan felt her aggravation start to build up and start to overcome her shock. She began to fidget like a two-year-old, even going so far as to push on Chopper's face.

"Put me down Chopper!" Chopper let out a whine and picked up the pace.

"Sorry Rowan, but I can't! We have to get to the rendezvous point!"

"Chopper!"

"Sorry!" Rowan scrambled around causing Chopper to shift her. When she tried to climb over his head Chopper tossed her and tucked her like a football. Rowan kicked out and tried to be a dead weight but it did nothing to stop Chopper. Only when they were deep in the forest did Chopper finally slow down. He really did toss her when Rowan pinched him. "Ow! Rowan that hurt!"

"Good! Why did you bring me here?"

"Ha! I won. That means I get a 100 from you portion of the gold!" Rowan turned around and watched the crew appear from the trees. All of them were smiling widely and looking quite pleased with themselves. Rowan noticed in her half-stunned, half-furious mind, that Zolo wasn't smiling. Neither was Robin. Rowan had no time to think before Luffy was launching himself at her. She found herself literally wrapped in the boy's arms.

"I knew we'd find you!" he laughed while squeezing with all his might. Rowan felt the wind pressed from her lungs. Luffy was quickly joined by Chopper, who had returned to his normal form.

"We missed you!" he cried, tears streaming down his face.

"It was a big surprise waking up to find the ship gone," Nami added. She walked over to Rowan with a smile before giving her a impish wink. "But not even the great Clodaghs can get away from us." Rowan looked over Luffy's shoulder. Her face was contorted with bafflement.

"How did you find me?"

"Smoke," Nami smirked, looking quite proud of herself. "I'm willing to bet that the Clodagh ship is one of only a handful that has full blown bonfires. We just followed the scent of smoke. Though that in itself was a feat. Smells fan out on water. It's all the wind. But, so long as Chopper could give me a general location, I was able to follow the wind." Rowan stared blankly at the proud woman.

"We need to get going. We were able to lose the others in town but they'll know to look for our ship. We need to move out before they catch us." The others all agreed with Sanji. Luffy let go of Rowan and Chopper hopped down. The others turned to start walking but Zolo continued to stare at Rowan. That's why he was the one who saw her snap.

"You _idgets!_" she shouted when she finally found her voice. Rowan felt something like anger boil in her stomach. It was a strange anger. One she hadn't felt since Seb's death. A anger that was equal mixed with hate and self-loathing. Rowan seethed with her hot rage. Her fists were tight balls and her teeth were clenched to the point of pain. Glaring down every last standing person she _bellowed. _"Why did you follow me? Do you realize what you could have done, you fools? You could have stranded yourselves in the _middle of the Grand Line!_ You would have died! Starved to death in the middle of the ocean!" Rowan's anger built and built to the point she was frothing at the mouth. Unable to stand still, she began to stalk back and forth. Her arms pumped like pistons at her sides. "Is this all a fucking game to ya? Is that it? This is all just a game and ya damn idjets are just fuckin' around!" Rowan's face turned purple as she spun on Luffy. The boy was staring at her with one of the blankest expressions she had ever seen. "_I left you!_ Ya shoulda never come for me! _I don't want to be with ya!_" Luffy's face only made her that much angrier. Rowan turned around, putting her back to all of them. She jerked her thumb at her back and the tattoo that decorated it.

"Ya see that? That's the sign that I'm _better _'en ya! That's the sign I'm a god damn _Queen!_" Rowan lashed out with an arm and roared. "I don't need ta go chasin' some dumb kid's fantasy! I don't need ta chase the title of King 'cause I'm already a Queen! I used ya! I used ya to get to me family! I never planned ta stay with ya! So stop showin' up like a damn whore's rash!"

"Then why'd you say your family was dead?" Rowan refused to flinch at Luffy's words. She fed her anger like a matador stabbing the bull. Luffy's face hadn't changed. It was still blank and unreadable. It riled Rowan better than her own thoughts.

"That's none of yer business! Why'd ya even follow me? Ya shoulda gone on! On ta the next island an' not after me! By the Kings just _leave me alone!" _

Luffy finally had the curtesy to show an emotion. Rowan didn't know if she was surprised or not when it ended up being anger.

"No!" he shouted right back but with nowhere near her own volume. "You're my boatswain! No one else can be my boatswain! I want you!"

"Stop bein' such a child! I'm not just some mutt ta pick up off the streets! I'm orderin' ya to leave me alone!"

"You can't order your captain!"

"Yer not my captain!"

"Rowan!" All heads turned to watch Collins and Colleen coming charging into the clear, weapons drawn. Colleen's weapon consisted of a whip. It had been one of Collins' favorite things to tease his sister about when they had been younger. That was until she gained mastery over the weapon and had sent the boy running. Before Rowan could say a word, Zolo was in front of her. He and Collins clashed, katana against broadsword, sparks flying. Rowan knew that Zolo's sword was a work of art when it didn't instantly break under Clodagh steel. Colleen was quickly dispatched by four arms springing up from her body. Two pulled her arms behind he back while the others caught her knees. She was forced to the ground in a heap where she instantly began to struggle.

"Stop!" Rowan thundered. The men did not listen but instead flew apart as each pushed against the other. Seeing her chance, Rowan rushed forward and caught both men in the chest with a hand. "Both of ya stop!" she ordered. Rowan was thankful for her long arms then for the two tried to still attack one another. Rowan rolled her shoulders and pushed. The two men were sent stumbling backwards. Rowan spun on Collins and lashed out her hand. "I am orderin' ya to stop!" Rowan gave the angry looking man a stern snarl before spinning on Zolo with the fury of a demon. "Back off!" When the two seemed satisfied with just glaring, Rowan snarled at Robin. "Release her." The arms disappeared in a burst of flower petals.

"Rowan, are you okay?" Colleen cried as she scrambled to her feet. Rowan's brows furrowed as she stared at the pale woman. She hurried to Colleen's side and helped the woman to her feet completely. Colleen latched onto her like rust to iron.

"Of course I am. They would never hurt me." Rowan let out a huff of annoyance as the siblings became a wall of flesh between herself and the Strawhats.

"Oi! Give Rowan back!" Luffy ordered. Rowan felt physically ill when the two groups pulled weapons out on each other. Rowan knew that Collins and Collen would be hard pressed to defeat the entire crew; but they would take at least one life before they fell. Rowan tried to push between the siblings and stand between the two. Collins stopped her.

"Rowan isn't yours to take!" Colleen yelled back.

"She's part of my crew!"

"She's our Queen!" Zolo let out a vile scoff.

"A queen you couldn't protect. Why should we give Rowan to you when you can't even keep her?" Rowan could feel Collins fury as his body tightened like a taunt bowstring.

"Shut your mouth swordsman, before I break your jaw." Zolo returned Collin's glare with a blood chilling smirk.

"Try it pretty boy."

"Everyone just stop—" Rowan was stunned when Colleen snapped her whip just inches from Nami when she tried to take a step forward. "Collen!" Rowan saw the aggression in the Strawhats rise to incredible levels.

"We lost Rowan once! We won't lose her a second time!"

"You can't take care of her like we can!" Nami snapped back, obviously enraged by being attacked. The navigator's knuckles were white, they clenched her Clima-Tact so hard.

"Rowan's our friend!" Chopper yipped.

"Yeah! She's part of our family!"

"Well it didn't sound like she wanted to be part of your family! Just accept your minor roles as delivery men and leave!"

Rowan felt her heart constrict in her chest. She was breaking out into a deep sweat.

"Rowan's my friend! And she's coming with us! She's our boatswain!"

Rowan squeezed her eyes shut. Her hands came up to cover her ears.

"She's our queen! What part of that isn't getting through your thick skull?"

"I'm not leaving her!"

"We're not leaving her!"

"We won't let you take her!"

Rowan fell to the ground. She shoved her head between her bent knees and screamed. When she ran out of air Rowan found that silence had fallen upon the two groups. They were all staring at her. Confusion and worry were in the eyes of her crew; Colleen and Collins looked terrified.

"Stop fighting," she whispered, looking to Luffy with a plea in her eyes. "Stop fighting. Please." Rowan linked her fingers around her neck and pulled her body in on itself. Trying to shut the world out, Rowan swallowed back the wave of emotions that rage inside of her.

"Rowan?" The woman looked up to find both Colleen and Nami kneeling before her. The others all surrounded her. Rowan refused to look at the group and clenched her teeth. Her jaw twitched with the pressure.

The horn's note rose high on the air, sailing across the island. Rowan's eyes snapped open and her head shot up like a hound on scent. Colleen and Collins mimicked Rowan's position. Collins shot to his feet, his green eyes blazing as he turned them back to the direction of the ship.

"What was that?" Colleen shushed Usopp with a powerful hiss. Rowan's ears strained as the first horn blast was followed by a second, lower note.

"Marines," Collins interpreted. Rowan turned her head towards Collins, brows furrowed and lips turned down. Marines didn't warrant a horn call. The look upon Collins' face however, had Rowan rethinking. That was when the third horn blast came trumpeting to them, having the same effect as the grim reaper's call.

"Conor." Rowan was on her own feet and running. She was almost out of the clearing when Luffy's stretched hand caught her. Fighting tooth and claw, Rowan almost broke free. The only reason she didn't get away was because Luffy literally latched onto her like an octopus.

"Let me go Luffy!" she screamed. Rowan shifted and twisted, trying to get him off.

"Why are you running?" Luff grunted while wrapping himself tighter. His only answer was a deep growl. Throwing herself into the air, Rowan launched backward and slammed Luffy into the ground. The air was pushed from his rubbery lungs, but it was going to take more than that to remove the boy. Rowan jumbled back up to her feet and proceeded to slam Luffy into a nearby tree.

"Conor?" Name demanded. "You mean that bastard that shot you in Alabasta?" The reminder was all it took to cause the levels of aggression to rise from the crew; aggression and worry. Panting with exertion, Rowan reluctantly nodded.

"Yes," she admitted. Rowan tried to roll her shoulders and detach Luff that way but it was to no avail. "That's why I need you to let me go Luffy! He can't see me with any of you!"

"No! Last time you fought him you died!" Luffy thundered. It would have had had a better result to pour alcohol on an open flame, then for Luffy to shout his last words. Like dropping into ice water, Rowan felt goosebumps pimple her flesh and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Collins was suddenly in front of her, looking like a demon. It was with one tug that Luffy was removed from her back and tossed into Usopp; both of them were knocked down.

"He killed you?" Rowan stare up into the enraged eyes of the beast before her. Even if she had thought to, Rowan couldn't have lied to the furious face in front of her. Of course, that didn't mean she wanted to say anything.

"…yes." Collins turned in a whirlwind of red hair and Captain's jacket. Rowan felt fear clench her heart in its cold hand. She all but lunged at man and grasped his arm. "No Collins! You can't fight him! He'll kill you!" Collins turned back on Rowan. She was surprised he didn't give himself whiplash. Rowan watched his face turn from a blazing inferno to crackling coals. One of his large hands came up and cupped her cheek. She felt his thumb wipe at the hot tears pouring down her cheeks. So similar was his touch to his father's that Rowan's tears increased tenfold. It was as the two stared at each other that Rowan let out a sob. She could see in his eyes that Collins wasn't going to stay. "Don't make me lose another," she choked out around the tears.

He clasped her face in both hands, holding her steady. It was with a gentle press that he placed his lips to her hot forehead. He kept his lose lips upon her brow, smothering her in his scent and heat.

"Forgive me, My Queen," he whispered against her flesh before letting go. Rowan cried out but was held back by Colleen. "Take care of her," he ordered before disappearing into the woods.

"Collins! Collins come back!"

"He has to do this Rowan," Colleen said. Rowan shook her head.

"Conor will kill him Colleen."

"Who is Connor?" Usopp asked. Colleen frowned at the sniper. "What? I think we have a right to know! This guy just keeps popping up out of nowhere and we don't know a thing about him!"

"It doesn't matter who he is! He's making Rowan-sweet cry and that makes him a bastard!"

"Aye, he's a bastard," Colleen growled. Rowan's fingernails bit into the woman's arm as she wrapped them around Rowan's shoulders.

"What does he have to do with Rowan?"

"This is ridiculous. Let's get out of here now while we still can."

"If there are marines we have to be careful. They might be waiting for us!"

"You're not taking Rowan from us! Especially not now when we know Conor is on this island!" Colleen grasped Rowan's hand and started to pull her away. Rowan didn't move. "Come on Rowan, we have to get to father." Rowan shook her head no.

"You can't let him see you with me." Rowan pulled back from the woman. "Go. Get everyone back on the Cardinal and leave." Rowan started in the opposite direction that Collins had disappeared off to. When Luffy started to stand in front of her Rowan shook her head. "_Don't _Luffy." The boy didn't move. "This isn't like Alabasta, Luffy! Vivi isn't here for you to guilt trip me." Rowan narrowed her eyes on the glaring boy. "I'm going to leave. I'm going to disappear just like I have before. And this time, you're not going to follow me. You're not going to search for me. You're going to let me go and you're going to forget about me."

"No."

"By the Kings of Old would you just _listen_! For once, just ignore your own selfish thoughts and _let me go!_"

"To what?" Nami suddenly piped up. Rowan scowled at the girl over her shoulder but Nami didn't back down. "To go off by yourself? To be a loner again?" Rowan took a step back when Nami marched herself forward and snarled in Rowan's face, "To leave you to your nightmares?" The look on Rowan's face had Nami scoffing. "You don't always wake up after them, Rowan. But you always talk. Instead of yelling at Luffy, starting thinking about yourself. I know you don't want to leave. You don't want to be alone." Nami took Rowan's hand in hers. Rowan looked down at the fragile appendage. "I know what it's like to put yourself in isolation, Rowan. You think it's for the best, that you're helping everyone by being alone. But it's not. You're only hurting yourself. Let us help, Rowan. Let us help you like you've helped us. Like how you helped me free my island."

"And saved mine!" Usopp agreed with a mighty cheer. Rowan watched wide eyed as the crew suddenly surrounded her for a second time.

"And mine!" Chopper squeaked.

"And helped us save the Baratie," Sanji smiled.

Zolo said nothing but Rowan saw him reach up to his chest. His fingers just barely grazed the large wound that went across his torso. Even Robin joined the group with a small smile. Luffy was in the thick of it then.

"You're my boatswain, Rowan! We'll kick his ass and then you can come with us!" Rowan's heart clenched tightly in her chest. She shook her head so hard she about sent it flying. She scrambled backwards, hugging her stomach, and closing her eyes against the crew.

"Stop. Please. Stop allowing me to be selfish. Just let me do the right thing and leave."

"But Rowan—"

"_No!_" Rowan quickly looked away from the crew and stared at the ground.

"I can't fight him. I can't defeat him. He's too strong. And he'll kill you because I won't be able to stop him a second time. He will kill you. And…I'm not strong enough to stand that."

"And why not? Why can't you fight him?" Rowan refused to look over at the others. She only focused on clenching her teeth. "Rowan?"

"I can't fight Conor…because he's my brother."

* * *

><p>Collins found his opponent in the middle of the town. He was sitting on the city square fountain, arms resting on his bent knees. Two black pistols hung in his limps hands. Collins saw that there were no other marines about. That was fine by him.<p>

"Finally dare show your face instead of hiding behind your marine buddies?" Collins watched Conor. He didn't move. Not so much as a twitch. Collins had to breathe through his nose to stop his anger from exploding forth; he was too close to losing it. "Ten years I've waited for this." Collins pulled his broadsword off his back. Conor finally looked to the larger man.

"It's strange to wish for death."

"For yours, I wish for nothing more." Conor flicked a wrist, causing sunlight to shine off the pistol. The male looked down at the pistol and seemed to be in thought. "Stand up you bastard and fight me." Conor lifted his head to the sun.

"Tell me Collins…have you seen Rowan?"


	43. Chapter 43: A Blade in the Back

**Chapter Forty-Three: A Blade in the Back**

**Ten Years Ago…**

Not far from the Red Line, just a short journey into the New World, an island was nestled. The little island was known Dublin. And that was a name that set many on guard and more than one ship hightailing it on a different path; if not from the inhabitants of the island then from the island itself. Surrounded by howling whirlpools that threatened to drown many the unwary sailors, the island stood stoically by itself. High mountains stretched up from the patch of earth, their sharp peaks appearing like white-tipped daggers on the horizon. Even from a distance it was easy for a sailor to see the heavy storms that pounded the mountain tops with ice and snow. But, once passed the harsh bluffs that were constantly beat by the sea, one would be greeted with only cool weather, not the harsh climate of the mountains.

Rolling hills of green stretched to the base of the mountain that split the island in half. On the rolling hills, one could find large trees of red that stretched up as tall as the mountains. These trees however, only inhabited the western part of the island, quickly giving way to more green fields and smaller trees. To the islanders this was natural for they knew the history behind the ancient trees that a sailor would not. But a sailor would pass by them with open mouth and wide eyes before he was greeted to the towns.

The rocky terrain had held inspiration for the first builders. The bottoms of the homes were all rock based, a heavy foundation. Then, the polished red wood made up the rest of the homes. Each house had a high roof and smoke could be seen rising from chimneys to keep out the brisk autumn air. There were no paved roads but one main highway which was made of stone. To islanders they knew the highway was life; it wrapped around the entire island going to five cities before ending back where they had started.

Once the awe of tall buildings left a newcomer, they would find themselves dumbstruck by the people. Tall monsters they were with even larger muscles. The men easily towering over the tallest sailor with the women not far behind. Their features were all bold and proud with broad structures and harsh planes. Any shade of red imaginable was seen upon the tall beasts' heads. From the brightest orange to the darkest crimson, the islanders all sprouted long hair that was braided in many different ways. Some simple, some elaborate and some even decorated with beads. The men seemed to have forgone heavy facial hair, for there were very few who had any. Ink, however, appeared to also play a large part in their culture. Tattoos were sprouted amongst many of the man and perhaps even more so in the woman. The ink was easily seen for shirts appeared to have not been invented. The men were almost all bare chested, with the occasional wrap or shawl. The women bound their breasts and wore decorative scarfs and intricate shawls. Children ran amongst the adults' feet. None seemed to have a care as they brandished wooden swords and wrestled. It was near impossible to identify a girl from a boy amongst the flying bodies.

The animals were just as large as the people. Large caribou grazed in the open fields while a group of young teenagers stood watch with herding staffs. From the herds, tall antlers could be seen as the few bulls kept their harem close while their young suckled upon the cows. Horses were just as common as the elk in the large towns, easily as large as the citizens they bore. Their massive bodies were muscled well from the harsh tundra they worked during plow season and hills they conquered. Each hoof could easily crush a man's skulls or break his ribs. But the monstrous people lead the massive beasts as easily as a foal. Each family appeared to have a least one horse but they too were nestled in a herd watched by playful teenagers who appeared more interested in contests of racing, jumping and wrestling. It was more than one adult who would call out to remind them of their tasks.

The largest city of Dublin Isle was settled on the furthest northern bank. Known as the King's Town, the homes all branched out in the shadow of a castle. Said castle was carved into the tail end of the mountain range and looked over the bluffs and to the choppy water. The castle was made sole out of stone. More full of life, for business could always been found in King's Town, the city bustled with activity from dusk to dawn. Not far from the castle but not quite part of the town itself, stood a proud building that housed many of the King's warriors.

And what a sight they were. If the normal citizens were large then the King's men were giant. Hours of training could be seen as massive muscles and thick necks. Thighs the size of the red trees were like pistons as the men and women roamed the city for both business and pleasure. Each warrior was decorated by blue paint in an obvious location; either face, chest or arm. It was a warning to all trespassers for only those that wore the blue were on duty. Later, it would be washed off and then reapplied before their next shift. In times of war it would decorate every inch of their harden bodies, in even more elaborate twists and knots, interlaced with the ink that flowed across their forms.

If one was to leave the town of bustling people and enter the castle they would find many wonders. The first being the throne room. Past the heavy red doors another grand entrance was built and past it rested the largest room in the castle. The ceiling was as tall as the mountains, making any normal sized man feel dwarfed in comparison to the giants that dwelled in its depths. And if the size of the room did not succeeded in shrinking a man, then the statues certainly did. Reaching up to the ceiling stood the old faces of kings and queens. The further from the throne the most recent but no less grand. Each face held a resemblance to the last but still distinguished in its own right. Attention to detail was obvious in the craft of the statues. From the difference between a light smirk to a full of scowl; from the smallest to largest braid and even to how many, the statues were exact replicas of their muse. And each statue held the weapon they had in flesh.

Still yet, the most breath taking sight in the throne room would have been behind the throne itself. Another statue, larger than the others stared down the line of kings and queens. His gnarled hands held tight to a broad sword that was pointed down to the throne. Cold eyes and stoic face glowered down as a mane of wild hair, interlocked with many braids, blew about like a storm. To a stranger the statue would be a terrifying sight and an intimidation factor; to those who sat upon the throne it was something else entirely. For it was not those who bowed before the throne that the eyes of the First Clodagh glowered down at, but the throne itself. It was a reminder of a promise once made and a promise that was sworn to be kept by the ruler.

If one were to leave the throne room and the history it held, they would find many more works of art. One of which was perhaps not being treated as it should…

"I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Or painful when we snap our necks." A loud raseberry was blown at the killer-of-fun.

"It'll be somethin' 'ey talk 'bout fer ages!"

"As the death of a royal."

"If yer not gonna do it 'en get outta my way." There was a moment of silence before a heavy sigh was heaved.

"Give me a helmet." Laughter rang through the empty halls.

"This is gonna be so fun!"

Unaware of the plots and plans outside the royal conference room, the latest King sat at a large table. The table was full of many men and few women, most not of Dublin Isle. The foreigners were burdened with heavy clothing to keep the chill from settling upon their bones. Winter was coming to the autumn island and it appeared as if the only ones not noticing were the islanders themselves. Heavy white coats rode on the foreigners shoulders, boasting their alliance to the current World Government and Marines. Each held his own right in muscle and scars while medals hung to their suits. And still most paled in comparison to the king at the head of the table.

Clodagh 'Red King' Fiachra, son of Ruaidhrí, descendent of Murchú the First, King of Dublin Isle, Captain of the Cardinal and Commander of one of the strongest armies on the Grand Line, was a bright man. Unlike most of the citizens, the man's skin was tanned from many years at sea. He was not as large as some of his warrior's but still fit with lean muscle and wide neck. His copper colored hair hung past his shoulders with the majority of it interlocked with braids, keeping it from falling into his face and allowing his bold forehead to show.

Beside him sat Murchadt, who's massive arms were crossed over his chest.

"This can't go on any longer, Fiachra!" snarled a Marine. Fiachra believed he was a Commodore but couldn't remember the man's name. "Your behavior has been causing to many waves amongst the kingdoms!" Fiachra let out a great huff of air, barely holding back his laughter.

"An' how is 'at supposed to affect me?" The Commodore's face flushed a brilliant red.

"As a member of the World Government—" Fiachra held up a hand, silencing the man. The king shifted and placed his bold chin upon a lose fist.

"Ya forget I ain't a member of yer government." Fiachra flittered his other hand in an uncaring manner. "I only listen ta ya yammerin' 'cause I respect the agreement my forefather struck."

"The other kingdoms—"

"The other kingdoms don't matter to me. 'er not my concern." Fiachra flashed his teeth at the Commodore when the man's face flushed as red as a Clodagh's hair. A boot tapped Fiachra's leg underneath the solid table. He glanced at the stoic Murchadt who appeared to be sleeping more than paying attention. Fiachra didn't believe it for a second. The king threw his head back and let out a dramatic sigh. It was easy enough for him to flop in his chair before throwing his head up and pouting at the marines. "_What _exactly is the problem?" Another man spoke up before the Commodore was able to draw breath,

"The other kingdoms worry that you shall not be held responsible if you decide to pirate them." Fiachra made a childish noise that was a mix between a raspberry and a scoff. He even flung himself on his chair.

"Whine, whine, whine! 'ave I ever _pirated_ another kingdom's ship, Murchadt?"

"Nothing comes to mind." Fiachra shoved a finger in Murchadt's direction with a dramatic flare.

"Unfounded fear! If 'ey want somethin' to fear I can give 'em somethin' to fear!" Another tap against his leg had Fiachra huffing and shoving out his bottom lip.

"This isn't a game Fiachra!" Murchadt cracked open an eye and glared at the Commodore. "The pressure you are placing us under—"

"I don't give a rat's arse what pressure yer put under, marine."

The Commodore's face turned purple but he was unable to spit out his violent words for at that moment it appeared as if the mountain itself was coming down on their heads. Fiachra sat up straight in his chair. His ears strained to identify the noise; it appeared to sound like metal bashing against something. And the noise was getting closer. Fiachra spared a glance to Murchadt who appeared just as stunned as he was. There were two high pitched screams that had the two Clodagh jumping to their feet. Murchadt walked around the table and to the door, his hand on a sword strapped to his hip. The screams ended in a loud bang as something bashed against the redwood.

Murchadt looked back to Fiachra and the king nodded to him. With his knuckles white against the hilt of his sword, Murchadt opened the door. And the sight on the other side struck fear into Fiachra's heart along with laughter.

Sprawled out in front of the door were two girls. A shield that was supposed to be on display upstairs rolled by the door before hitting a wall. Both wore helmets that Fiachra was sure was supposed to be in the armory. The king looked to the staircase and watched three of his hounds come thundering down. Their angular faces searched the children's bodies with wet noses.

"I told you that was a bad idea," the older of the two grunted. The youngest pulled herself into a sitting position; the helmet spun on her head, covering her eyes.

"I 'ought it was fun!" The girl pulled the helmet off her head allowing Fiachra to watch her green eyes roll. Fiachra smiled as the girl's eyes landed on him. She returned the smile with one that looked exactly like his own.

If there was any doubt of his children's heritage, and there was talk about the older two, there was none about his youngest for she was his child through and through. There was no way the king could deny his only daughter. From her noblemen's nose, to her defined lips and her bold features the only thing the girl had gotten from her mother was her eyelashes. The poor thing even had his freckles.

"What are you two doin'?" Murchadt questioned, leaning against the door. Fiachra laughed as Murchadt's daughter, still splayed out on the floor, tried to shove a dog's tongue away from her face.

"She's tryin' to kill me."

"And where are the boys?" Fiachra stuck his tongue out at his daughter who laughed.

"Brother is out with the other boys. I don't know where the Princes are." Fiachra held out his arms and watched his child fling herself into them. Her gangly limbs allowed her to be sprawled out on his lap.

"'ow are ya today, little Ro?"

"We rode down da stairs on a shield!" Rowan smiled up into his face. Fiachra ran his fingers through the girl's red locks. They reached down to her lower back now but, as the girl was not of age, there were no braids decorating her hair. Smiling into the beaming, flushed face of his daughter, Fiachra felt pride stir his heart. Rowan was so full of life it was impossible not to be infected by the girl's bright personality. Everything she did was exploding with such zeal. All eyes fell upon her in any room she entered; her personality was simply too big to contain in such a small form, it leaked out in bursts of fiery passion that consumed. Rowan giggled when one of his dogs came over and plopped his heavy head in her lap. She rubbed the dog's whiskered face with boundless joy while babbling on. "It was goin' good till we hit da last step!" From the exasperated look Colleen sent their way, Fiachra wasn't so sure about that. "Course I fergot about da stop." Rowan laughed as the dog returned her affection with a sloppy kiss of his own. "So I just ran us in to da door!"

"I about died, papa," Colleen bemoaned. Both adults laughed as Rowan puffed up like a disgruntled chicken.

"'e did not!" Colleen scowled at the little princess. Murchadt helped his sullen child; her anger quickly disappeared under the man's gentle words and loving pats.

"If you would be so kind," the Commodore suddenly spat causing Fiachra to returned to the world around him, "We would like to continue our conversation." Fiachra smirked at the marine but nodded in consent none the less. He felt Rowan settle in his lap even while more than one marine glared in her direction. Rowan was oblivious. Fiachra was not but did not believe that the marines were foolish enough to say a word. The king placed his hand on top his daughter's head and ran his fingers through the thick, slightly curled locks.

"I don't see why?" Fiachra huffed. Murchadt sat down in his seat while his daughter haunted at the back of his chair. "S'not like ya have anythin' else to say." Rowan giggled in his lap while pulling at one of his braids. Fiachra smiled through the tugging and allowed her to braids some of his lose hair. He chose not to see the look of disgust on the Commodore's face.

"Perhaps if we could speak freely without the children present," one of the women said.

"I 'ave more of a right ta be here then ya do," little Rowan snapped like an agitated bear. Fiachra snorted but a strong look from Murchadt had Fiachra pulling the child's glare from the woman. Her childish eyes peered up at him with such worship and affection that Fiachra was kissing his daughter's forehead before he even knew what he was doing.

"Aye lass, that ye do but I'm afraid 'e adults need ta talk."

"Come along then, Ro!" Both heads of red turned to watch a young man stride into the room. He held the shield Rowan had flown down strapped to an arm.

"Dennis," Fiachra greeted his oldest and heir to his throne. Dennis grinned a grin of mischief. Fiachra couldn't help but compare his children quietly. He was strapping lad with heavy muscles that flexed with each movement. His hair was the same copper color as his own but instead of a light wave the boy's hair was a mass of curls that threatened to swallow his head. A band at the back of his head held most of the wild locks in check while a few braids flicked together. His eyes were green but more emerald in color than his own olive color. And that was where the similarities ended. The boy's face wasn't bold and rounded like his own but sharp edges that threatened to cut any who got to close. The sharpness was made soft by the boy's easy grin and laughing wrinkles around his eyes.

Rowan let out a squeal as she jumped into her brother's open arms.

"'Ello wee Ro!" Dennis greeted his sister and propping her on his hip. The young man ruffled his sister's hair to her carnage. "An' 'ello little Colleen." Colleen's face flushed crimson as she hid behind her father's chair. Dennis only smiled before turning on a bare heel. "I've got a plan fer us today wee Ro!"

"Oh? An' what would 'at plan entail?" Fiachra questioned, raising one of his bold brows. Dennis smirked over his shoulder, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

"It's a secret."

* * *

><p>"I told ya lass, ya gotta sit still." Rowan giggled manically, unable to control herself and snorting into a fist.<p>

"But I'm so excited!" Dennis laughed loudly. The older lad finished his knot before tossing out a wide net into the sea that surrounded them. Waves rocked the small dinghy that the siblings rested in.

"Aye but ya gotta listen." Rowan nodded with great exuberance before shoving a fist into her mouth. Dennis smiled at the girl's theatrics. He picked up a wooden bucket and tossed chum into the water. The blood sunk beneath the thrown net, mixing with the salt water. Rowan's short attention span was quickly caught by the nearby bluffs and the waves that pounded against them. From their position she could see the castle. It was as she began to twitch again that Dennis let out a chortle.

"What is it lass?"

"Tell me a story, Den-Den!" Dennis plopped his sharp chin on an large hand. His smile was quick to his lips, dispatching his agitation. He never could stay mad at his little sister; even when she deserved it.

"Well, once, 'ere was a girl." Rowan stared at her brother with wide eyes. He had her complete attention. "A princess, in fact. An' this princess was of bold make. As a gift from another kingdom, she was presented with a horse. An' this horse was wild. Many a men he threw. But the princess was determined. So she threw 'erself upon the horse and fer three days and three nights she stuck ta the stallion's back. The horse ran across Dublin Isle, circlin' the island each day. On the fourth day the horse finally tired. But he 'ad one last trick. Throwin' himself upon the earth, the horse tried ta smash 'er with his weight. Still she hung on. Defeated and tired, the horse gave up with grudging respect for the princess. And as time went on, the two became inseparable, one 'ever seen without 'e other for both had come to respect the other."

Rowan squirmed with delight as Dennis finished his story.

"I wanna be just as good a rider as 'er!" Rowan declared loudly causing Dennis to laugh.

"An' I'm sure ya will be lass!"

Rowan yelped as the boat suddenly lurched. A large wave caught the dinghy almost capsizing it. Dennis was on his feet, grasping the net's rope that had been pulled tight. Rowan scrambled in the bottom of the boat before she looked over the edge. Her eyes went to the size of shields as she stared at the monstrosity before her. A might Sea King barred its teeth down upon them, eyes wild and a roar bursting from its mouth at ear shattering volume and rotten corpse on its breath. Rowan felt fear burn her like ice. The Sea King was easily the largest thing she had ever seen; its teeth alone were bigger than her.

"Don't be afraid, wee Ro," Dennis said as he stationed himself next to her. Rowan felt a margin better but not enough to quell the fear in her stomach. The monster was so big and they were so small. Rowan turned fearful eyes on Dennis; the older boy smiled down at her. "I'll take care of it." Rowan prayed that he could. "Trust me." Rowan yelped as Dennis jumped. The ship dropped into the water from the power of his legs. Dennis made it to the beast's head and, let out a powerful cry as he _punched_ the Sea King. The monster's head jerked from the attack but it did little besides make it furious. Rowan was paralyzed with terror when the Sea King turned its eyes on her and the small boat. "_Move Ro!_" Rowan remained still as the beast lunged at her. "_Rowan!_" Perhaps it was the fact that her brother never called her by her full name, but the man's voice had Rowan flinging herself out of the dinghy. It was sheer luck that stopped her from being swallowed.

Rowan coughed up saltwater as the Sea King's attack sent up large waves that threatened to drown her. Tears mixed with the seawater on her cheeks.

"Dennis!"

"I'm comin' Rowan!" The girl about wet herself when she saw the Sea king headed her way again. She and the beast only had eyes for each other; prey and predator.

"Dennis!"

"Just hold on—" Rowan screamed as the Sea king roared. "_Rowan!_"

"Who said you could eat my sister? **OPP-OPP: SIZE!**" Rowan watched, still terrified, as the Sea King shrunk to the size of a tadpole. Rowan watched it try to get to her still but it barely felt like a pinch when it bit. There was aloud splash as something hit the water.

"Damn!" Rowan swam to a piece of the destroyed dinghy and held on. Dennis resurfaced with another on his back. Both gasped for air as they broke the surface.

"Conor!" Rowan squealed in pleasure upon seeing her brother. The boy gave her a half smile as Dennis placed him on her flotation device. Rowan quickly helped though in reality she did very little. Dennis' laughter had the last of Rowan's fear dissipating.

"Good save little brother!" the oldest laughed merrily. Conor scoffed haughtily.

"Why did you even bring Rowan out here anyways? She could have been killed."

"But she wasn't," Dennis smirked. Rowan could sense Conor's rising ire. She was about to intervene when the little Sea King found his way back to her. He tapped against her bare belly with a roar unheard.

"Go away!" Rowan ordered, no longer fearing the monster. Both Conor and Dennis looked to their sister, not sure what she was talking about. Upon finding the Sea King, Dennis roared with laughter while Conor snorted.

"Come on. Let's get back to shore 'for somethin' else finds us." With Rowan's slight help, Dennis was able to pull Conor back to the bluffs. All of them dripped as they climbed their way back up, following a path their father had shown them. Upon reaching the top, Dennis quickly rounded up their horses, "How did ya know 'ere to find us?" Dennis asked.

"Father told me that you had run off and I saw you two disappear in this direction. I simply followed." Rowan was helped on to her large mare, the horse painted like a cow. Conor joined her for he had not brought his own. Dennis easily swung up on the back of his bay gelding. Rowan let Conor take the lead and the siblings took off at a light trot over the grassy plains. Conor let out a huff when Rowan tried to shake the salt water from her hair.

"Stop," he ordered. Rowan didn't listen and continued to try and dry herself. It wasn't awfully cold yet, but it was still to chilly to not try and warm herself up. Conor heaved a sigh but said nothing more. The stable was alive with stablehands and the Stablemaster. The Stablemaster was a portly man of a great age; he had been taking care of the king's horses since he himself had been Rowan's age.

"Go for a dip?" he questioned upon seeing the wet children of Fiachra. Dennis laughed while Conor scowled.

"Somethin' of the sort," Dennis chuckled. Rowan was helped down from her horse who was led away by a boy a few years her senior.

"Well make sure ya get dry!" the Stablemaster called after them. Dennis waved to show he had heard.

"A bath does sound nice," he admitted. Rowan grasped her brother's hand before swinging back and forth. Conor was quickly caught as well. They said nothing as she hung on to their bodies, swinging the limbs back and forth dramatically. A hum was on her lips as she skipped.

"What 'ave ya gotten yerself into, Princess?" was the first thing that assaulted Rowan the second she walked into the castle. The girl was unable to stop a groan as she was snatched up. "Just look at yer hair!" Rowan stared up into the stern woman's face. Tara, her nanny, was a strict woman with a no nonsense personality; her daughter was turning out to be just like her to Rowan's horror. "Swimmin' this time of year! Foolishness!" Rowan looked to her brothers for help but found none; both of them had been raised by the woman and neither could do a thing against her. Rowan glowered at them only to receive an unsympathetic smile from Dennis and a shrug from Conor. They did tail after the woman, however.

Rowan was forced into her room and stripped of her clothing. She made a noise of disgruntlement but Tara paid her no heed. The woman set to work rubbing Rowan down as if she wished to peel off her skin. Rowan tried to run away but Tara didn't let her out of her grasp.

"Enough! Ya have a surprise guest here and ya need to look pretty."

"I don't care!" Rowan almost got away when Tara went to grab clothes but was quickly captured a second time before shoved into the dress. Rowan roared as she tried to free herself. "No! I don't wanna wear 'is stupid thing!"

"To bad." Rowan pouted mightily before screeching as Tara took a brush to her hair. Only when the woman was satisfied she had vanquished all the knots did she pull all of Rowan's hair into a single braid and let her go. "Yer father is expecting ya in the dining hall." Rowan fled the room without so much as a backwards glance even when Tara shouted, "Yer shoes!" Barefoot and free the girl rushed to the dining room. She easily slammed into the doors and shoved them open.

"Da!" she called out while turning to the large table. The girl froze as her eyes landed on the man sitting next to him. Upon recognizing him her entire face twisted into a fierce scowl. Her father's laughter was loud and obnoxious.

"She remembers ya!" he bellowed out between gasping breaths, tears filling his eyes. Rowan glowered as she made the long way around the table so she could get to her father. Not once did her eyes leave the man. For his part, the man paid her as much attention as one would a stray cat. Rowan crawled into her father's lap, making sure she was facing the other.

"Da what's he doin' 'ere?"

"Isn't she a bit big to be sitting in your lap still?" Fiachra snorted as he looked to his friend. Hawk-Eye's sharp brows narrowed when the girl hissed something that sounded suspiciously like 'puffed up turkey.'

"Never," he answered Mihawk. The sharp eyed swordsman frowned before giving Rowan a once over.

"Fantastic. There's two of you now." Rowan wrapped her arms around Fiachra's neck.

"She is a spitin' imagine, ain't she?" Fiachra hugged his girl to his chest before taking notice of her outfit. "Oh? Did Tara get a hold of ya?" Rowan's scowl turned fierce.

"She said ya had a special guest." The girl turned her blazing eyes to Mihawk. The man paid her no attention, instead choosing to sip at his wine. Fiachra chuckled before patting her on the head. He paused upon feeling the damp texture and the scent of salt.

"…did ya go swimmin' lass?" Rowan, who was usually so quick to answer her father, had suddenly found herself consumed with tracing the outline of one of his many tattoos. One of Fiachra's brows rose to his hairline. "Rowan?" he questioned, a soft steel taking to his tone. Despite her being of the softer sex, the girl had not yet achieved the ability to lie as smoothly as her sisters. Fiachra reached up and cupped his daughter's hand, stopping the tickling sensation of her finger about his ink. The king almost forgot his question with her hand in his own. It was so much smaller, so much softer than his worn and weathered palm.

"Dennis thought it wise to take her Sea King fishing," Connor explained as he and his brother walked into the room. Rowan could feel the cords in her father's neck tighten. The man's thin but defined lips tightened into a line.

"What?" Fiachra asked, his already deep voice turning into a rumble. Rowan looked to her brothers to see Dennis shoot the fifteen-year-old a glare even while he flopped into a chair besides Mihawk. Conor sat down beside Rowan's empty seat.

"I was 'er age when ya took me Sea King fishing." Rowan scrambled from her father's lap and into Conor's. She could feel the muscles in her father's body tightening to the point of pain; Rowan could tell he was only a few words away from blowing up.

"Aye. Ya 'ere. Ya 'ere also twice 'er size. An' we 'ere in the East Blue." Fiachra's eyes blazed into his oldest son. "An' _I_ decided ya 'ere ready." Fiachra's glared had Dennis looking off to the side. "Ya over stepped boy." Rowan shoved her face into Conor's shirt covered chest as her father's voice lowered to dangerous levels. She hated hearing her father get angry. It so rarely happened that when it did, all of his children knew that someone had screwed up, _badly._

"I thought—"

"Ya thought wrong. Ya put yer sister in danger. She coulda been killed." Dennis' face flushed hot as his angular brows went down his forehead.

"I'm aware—"

"Not aware enough!" Fiachra snarled, baring his teeth. Fiachra slashed out his hand his face twisted. "Go. I do not wish to see ya right now." Dennis' jaws clenched and a vein throbbed in his neck. He appeared ready to argue but fell kept his silence. His anger came out instead in the way he stood; shoving back his chair, sending it scattering across the floor before he stormed out of the throne room with the temper of a raging bull.

A stiff silence fell upon the group as the young man left. It was only when his stomping was gone before Fiachra turned back to his youngest.

"We're ya hurt?" he asked softly, his thunder being replaced with soft words.

"No, da." The king nodded once, swiftly. With a snap of his fingers dinner was served and the group of four fell into silence.

* * *

><p>The moon was high in the sky when Rowan scrambled from her bed. Her bare feet pattered against the cool stone, unware of the chill. She tip toed down the stairs and across the castle, heading for her brother's room. She hadn't seen Dennis since her father had sent him off. It was obvious to her eight-year-old mind that her brother was still mad because he didn't have dinner. The sweat roll in Rowan's hand was to rectify that.<p>

"Little children should be asleep." Rowan came up short at the end of the staircase, her head snapping to the opposite hall. Rowan recognized her from the meeting she had intruded upon. It was the younger marine woman. Rowan felt the corner of her lips pull into a frown.

"Marines shouldn't be runnin' around me home." Rowan turned her back to the woman and stared down the hallway.

"Careful little girl. You run too much on your father's influence and you'll find yourself strangled on that rope." Rowan glared over her shoulder but continued walking; her brother needed her. She had no time to waste on some crazy marine lady.

Rowan had just made it the throne room when she heard the first bellow.

"_You could have killed her!_" Rowan wondered into the throne room, quiet and careful. She was surprised to find her brothers standing at the foot of the throne. Both were standing in the space of the other, snarling like rabid dogs. Rowan felt her stomach twist as she saw both were wielding weapons. "That's why I'm furious!"

"_I'm aware of my mistakes!_" Dennis roared into his younger brother's face.

Rowan never really thought about the differences between her bothers. But, as they stood toe-to-toe she could suddenly see a drastic one. Dennis was so large compared to the wiry Conor. His shoulders were massive and his biceps were defined from years of work with his broadsword. His long hair outshined Conor's lighter shade. Conor's whip-like muscles were tight and caused his lose shirt to drown him. But his sharp features, appeared like dangers compared to Conor's bold planes. It was like looking at two different sides of a coin. The same make but very, very different.

"Do ya think I'm not aware that I almost killed my sister?" Dennis shoved himself into Conor's chest, causing the smaller boy to take a step back. "Do ya think that I didn't notice that had ya not shown up she could be dead? Trust me little brother I am aware!"

'_They're fightin' cause a me?_' Rowan realized with her stomach squeezing painfully. Rowan felt ill when she watched Dennis push at her brother's shoulder when the boy said something scathing. When Conor pushed back, Rowan fled. Her brothers did not normally fight; they would have their disagreements but Dennis was one that preferred to laugh while Conor could never really bring himself to care about such things. Watching them truly fight scared the eight-year-old. Rowan's bare feet slapped against the cool stone as she rushed through the many halls.

"Da!" she cried out upon reaching the man's room. She threw herself against the door before fleeing into the man's room. She was not surprised to find her father jumping from his bed; her young mind uncaring that he was naked.

"Rowan?" The girl grabbed her father's hand and tried to pull him out of the room. Her small frame didn't even budge the larger man. "'S wrong little one?" Fiachra demanded, grabbing a sheet in order to cover himself. Rowan found her voice lost in a racking sob. Fiachra bent down to his youngest daughter and tried to wipe away the tears pouring down her cheeks; his efforts were in vain. "What's 'appened Rowan?"

"Dennis and Conor," Rowan choked out before crying harder. Fiachra frowned heavily before he grabbed a pair of pants and his broadsword. He strapped the later to his hip before picking up his child. Fiachra ignored the wet tears fall on his shoulder.

"'ere they at?" Rowan couldn't answer through her sobbing and simply pointed. Fiachra took off. Through his daughter's pointing and choked out words he was able to find his way to the throne room.

In the short time it had taken Rowan to get her father, the brothers had escalated their fighting to something physical. Something very physical and very destructive. Rowan let out a whimper as she watched Conor get tossed by the bigger Dennis; his body slamming into one of the giant statues and taking it out by the knee. Rowan watched as the stone statue came thundering down, shattering into hundreds of pieces as it hit the ground. Rowan felt her father's hold go lax as his eyes took in the damage. The one statue wasn't alone in its destruction. Three other kings of old had fallen in the destructive path that her brothers were currently raging on.

Already Conor was throwing himself up out of the ruble and rushing Dennis. The boy was using his two, forearm long blades against Dennis' thick broadsword. The two meet in a clash of steel, muscles straining as one tried to overpower the other. Even from the distance, Rowan could see the cuts the two had inflected upon the other. Sweat was thick on their frames as Conor tried to slice at Dennis' stomach. The older boy jumped backwards, sucking in his gut before slashing down at Conor. The boy jumped out of the path of the broadsword. The blade sliced through the air. It clashed against another leg of another statue, making a deep cut but not bringing it toppling down.

"Stay." Rowan found herself almost dropped to the ground before her father was gone from her side. To fast was the Red King for Rowan's young eyes to keep up with the man. He quickly reappeared however, standing between the two aggressive males. Rowan watched as her father neutralized the boys quickly; slamming Dennis' head backwards into a wall and kicking Conor across the room. But it was as she watched her father that Rowan almost wished he had stayed out of her sight.

Her joyful father was no more; replaced by a man who appeared twice the size of her own da and radiating enough rage that Rowan feared if she got to close it would burn. The man's olive green eyes suddenly appeared emerald as he switched his furious gaze between his two sons. Dennis was holding the back of his head in hand and Conor was trying to regain his ability to breath.

"What do ya think yer doin'?" Fiachra questioned. Rowan felt a new wave of tears pour down her cheeks as she stared at the mass of destruction. Her father's voice was as cold as a mountain wind. It froze the young girl's lungs even as his anger flayed her flesh. Rowan barely saw her brothers open their mouths, prepared to answer. Fiachra brandished his hand and roared, "No! I do not wish to 'ear ya!" Fiachra whirled on his oldest, long red hair flying like a fan of blood. "Ya dare attack yer brother?" he snarled, a vein throbbing dangerously as his jaw muscles worked. "A boy? A child that 'as only just received 'is first braids? Do ya think that makes ya more of a man, boy? To beat on those weaker than ya? It wasn't enough ta put yer sister in danger, ya had to abuse yer brother as well?"

"I'm not a boy!" Conor suddenly snapped. Rowan wished he had kept quiet for her father turned on the strawberry blond with enough rage to send a Sea King running.

"Ya are a boy! No more than a child!" Fiachra roared, causing the stone around them to quake. Rowan had always thought her father could have moved mountains if he put his mind to it; now she knew for sure. "Yer brother is ta be king when I die! This doggin' 'is every step stops now! Put away yer envy and love yer brother as he 'as loved ya! He is yer future king and ya will show him the respect he is due!" Fiachra slashed out both his arms and motioned to the fallen kings. "Look what yer anger 'as caused! Ye have defiled the face of yer ancestors! And I 'ave 'ad enough! Ye will both report to Murchadt before first light and be assured the punishment ya are about ta face will be remembered till yer last breath!" Rowan lost her ability to breath as Fiachra pointed a long finger in her direction. "But ya will both apologize to yer sister before then!" Rowan struggled to breath as she saw the look of horror and guilt cross her brothers' faces. "Ye fools didn't even know she was 'ere."

"I'm sorry, Rowan," Dennis muttered softly, eyes down cast even as Conor whispered his own. Unlike his brother, Conor continued to stare at Rowan's tear stained face.

"_Tara!_" Rowan hiccupped even as her nanny seemed to pull herself from the shadows. She appeared as if she had just pulled herself from her bed, hair a mess and clothing rumbled.

"M'lord?"

"Take Rowan to her room." Rowan watched with baited breath as her father stormed past her, barely sparing her a second glance. She was plucked from the ground by Tara's warm hands, and pressed against her chest. Rowan watched her father leave her sight in a fury. Fear coursed through her, causing her to look back to her brothers; afraid that, if she looked away, they would go at it again a second time. She continued to watch them even as Tara took her away, unable to look from Dennis' downcast expression and Conor's unwavering stare.

The sweetbun had long since been mashed underfoot.

* * *

><p>"Are 'ey eva gonna eat with us again, da?"<p>

Rowan's words echoed through the quite dining hall. Her eyes were staring dejectedly at her plate as she pushed peas around mashed potatoes. Her father sat to her left as Mihawk sat across from her. The table felt incredibly empty in the young girl's mind. With no giant laughing presence or stoic constant, Rowan felt her dinners had not been the same since her brothers' punishment had begun.

"'ey will when the stone smiths fix the statues," her father answered flatly. Rowan peered at the man before looking back down at her nibbled at food. "Eat little one," her father ordered, his voice taking a more gentle tone. Rowan looked up at him with sorrow filled eyes. The man's expression became pained. He cupped her cheek gently before giving her a weak smile. "'ey'll join us soon little dove. I promise." Rowan pursed her lips into a pout.

Her brothers punishment had been going on for a week now. And what a punishment it was. The boys had been stripped of their princely rights. Shoved into the barracks for soldiers in training and given the most menial tasks. Rowan had seen them mucking out stalls just the other night. And when they weren't put to task by Murchadt, then they were doing training until they dropped. And not once had they had a chance to see Rowan. The one good thing was that her father only had her to pay attention to now; and he seemed to be spending even more time now than usual.

"I'm gonna fin' Colleen." Fiachra nodded and watched her scramble away.

"A bit melodramatic isn't she?" Fiachra blew out a great huff and leaned further into his chair. "Much like yourself." The king's face twisted.

"Yer annoyin' _peacock._" Hawk-Eye snorted before taking a bite of his meal. "She's close to 'er brothers. Which is good when I'm not 'ere." Mihawk grunted.

"And what happens when none of you are left?" Fiachra shot a glare at the raven haired man. He respected Hawk-Eye; always had. When they had first meet Fiachra had had his pass handed to him for the first time by someone out of his clan. It had been humiliating but also a lesson he had taken to heart. The next time they met, Mihawk had instantly resumed it had been for revenge. The bastard had even had the gull to wonder how Fiachra was still alive. Fiachra had simply asked the man to join him for a drink. It had taken three more interactions before Mihawk had relented and joined. Their friendship had blossomed from there. When Fiachra had been placed upon the throne after his own father's death, Hawk-Eye had been there. Still, there was no man that annoyed Fiachra more than the one in front of him.

"Then I hope ya honor our agreement." Fiachra let out a hearty groan and slammed his head back. "At least da damn Marines are leavin'."

Rowan woke to warm hands shaking her. Sleep made her vision blurry as she stared up into her brother's face. Dennis stood above her, hair in disarray…and blood pouring from his temple. Rowan felt her young mind snap awake. She had only just opened her mouth, prepared to ask questions when Dennis picked her up. They were feeing from her room before she even recognized his hands were holding her.

"Dennis?" she squeaked out breathlessly. Dermis shushed her quietly, while all but flying down a flight of stairs. Rowan tightened her grip on her brother, fear gripping her heart. Confusion joined fear when her brusher lead them outside instead of to their father. "'re we goin'?" she asked in a voice barely over a whisper.

"I just need ya ta trust me Ro." It was the desperate note in Dennis's voice that had Rowan quieting down and placing her face in the crook of boy's neck. Dennis paused in the barn and grabbed a set of reins. Rowan had never been in the barn at night and found the empty stalls and silence eerie. The girl wanted to ask where they were going again but held her tongue clenched between her teeth.

Dennis ran out into the fields. Rowan expected the sharp whisper that would call his gelding but the man only made soft noises that told the horses who was approaching them. The gelding left the herd, sniffing at his rider for treats.

"Good boy," he whispered before allowing the four legged creature to take the bit. "Up you go." Rowan was put on the withers and Dennis jumped up behind her. The bay pranced under them, excited to go.

"Dennis?"

"Trust me." With a sharp click and squeezing legs, the young horse lunged off into a gallop. Rowan clutched at the horse's mane, even as her brother kept her close. They had only just made it to the beginning of the forest when the gunshot was heard. Rowan's cry was over powered by the blood curling scream from the horse as it tumbled. Rowan was sent hurtling and landed harshly on the ground. A sharp pain burst from the young girl's wrist causing her to whine sharply.

"Rowan!" The redhead rolled over, clutching her hand to her chest.

"Dennis," she whined. Rowan looked up in time to see the horse struggling to stand with one of its knees busted out. Blood was flying. Dennis was standing on the other side of the screaming horse, his eyes staring off into the distance. Rowan followed his gaze and felt relief. Conor was walking towards them. "Conor!"she called out, happy to have both her brothers if she couldn't have her father. Rowan struggled to her feet, wrist still clutched, and started to rush to her brothers.

"Rowan, don't!" Dennis cried out, causing the girl to stop. She could feel the itch of tears as they ran down her cheek. "Stay back, Rowan!" Rowan looked between her two brothers. Dennis looked like he couldn't decide between being furious or mortified. "What ya doin' Conor? Where's da?"

"Dead." There was a rush of air escaping Dennis' lungs, barely hearable over the heavy pants of the downed horse. "Y're lying!" Conor said nothing more and simply brought out a long katana he had strapped to his back. "Don't make me do 'is, Conor." Rowan felt a fresh burst of tears pour from her eyes, as she began to feel like she was unable to breath.

"Dennis?" she whimpered. The boy's head whipped to the side, his wide eyes falling on her. Dennis' head whipped back and forth before finally he threw out is hand.

"Run Rowan! Get ta the docks!"

"But Dennis—" Rowan looked to Dennis and found him in a sight she had never before seen. Tears were filling eyes full of both hate and sorrow. A watery smile broke past his lips as his eyes caught hers and pleaded.

"Trust me." Not knowing what else to do, but trusting her brother in a way only children could, Rowan turned her back on the two and ran. Later, when she was much older, Rowan would wonder how she made it through the forest without injuring herself further. For when the sound of gunfire bit after her fleeing heels, she had not been able to see from the tears clouding her vision.

Somehow, she made it to the bluffs. The waves beat against the sharp cliffs like mallets on a drum. This was how Rowan navigated herself, and kept from falling to her death, or worse, being beaten by the waves. Rowan knew she was near the docks due to memory but she did not make it to the decline that would make her journey safe. The bullet exploded the ground in front of her, showering her with debrie and cutting tender flesh.

Rowan fell backwards, catching herself with her injured wrist and crying out. She looked to the side and watched through her tears as Conor advanced on he, gun drawn.

"Conor?" she whimpered with a hiccupping sob. The fifteen-year-old stopped a few feet from her. Rowan's eyes whipped between the boy's gun and his eyes. She had never seen them so cold before; or, at least not looking at her like that. The gun was raised and pointed at her chest. "Conor?" she tried again, not liking the boy's silence. "'ere's Dennis?" Conor pulled back the hammer of his pistol. Rowan stared down the barrel. There was a slight tremor.

Rowan didn't know what to think and found her mind blank when the pistol went off. She felt a heat the likes of which she had never before felt burn at her temple. Unable to move or make a sound, the girl stared up at her brother as his hand continued to shake and his eyes filled with tears. His brow was twisted ferociously as his light eyebrows seemed to battle each other. The first thought that came to Rowan's mind was that she was dead and just didn't know it yet. But the pain on her head denied that. Her eyes tailed away from Conor's twisted face and to the pistol that had moved only a few inches from all the shaking.

"Rowan!" The girl watched Mihawk all but appear from thin air, swinging his black sword down in a single stroke. Conor's face lost its bitter concentration and took on the cold indifference she had seen earlier. He barely dodged Mihawk's attack but instead of facing the man, the boy turned back to Rowan. His hand went to the short dagger strapped to his hip. It was only instinct that had her standing and trying to run again. The searing pain that ripped down her back.

Her scream and the pain were the last things she remembered before her mind simply gave up.

* * *

><p>A gentle rocking pulled Rowan from the dreamless sleep. She was sore and stiff and there was a strange restriction around her chest that she was not used to. Rowan peeled open her eyes, feeling as if they had weights attached to the lids. The bright blue sky glared down at her, a complete opposite to her current feelings.<p>

And like the suddenness of a Grand Line cyclone, Rowan's mind pulled the previous night to the forefront. A strangled gasp left her lips as her lungs refused to take in new air. Her stomach revolted and the girl threw herself upwards. The pain in her back had her vision going blank and she ended up puking on herself.

"That's what happens when you get up to fast after sleeping for two days." Rowan groggily stared up at the man sitting beside her. Mihawk had never looked more brooding to her as he did now.

"You've no doubt opened your stitches and now I'm going to have to re-cast your arm." Rowan looked down to see she had gotten her mess on a plaster that coated her arm. Rowan chose to ignore that in favor of looking up. They were out at sea.

"'ere we at?"

"It's where, not 'ere." Rowan opened her mouth, prepared to snarl, when she noticed something. She could feel the wind on her scalp. Confused, and horrified, Rowan lifted up her good hand and touched her head. She felt the prickle of a freshly shaved head. Rowan felt her lungs restrict again and began to desperately gasp for air. The harsh slap across her face had the girl lying down and trying to stop her brain from spinning around in her cranium. "Enough," Mihawk ordered. Rowan stared up at the man, mouth agape.

"My…hair?"

"Is gone. Your family just went through a coup d'état. You are the last surviving child of Fiachra besides Conor. He's going to be looking for you now. We need to keep you hidden. Your hair is to conspicuous."

"'ere is ma da?" Rowan demanded, with tears prinking he corner of her eyes. Mihawk said nothing, simply looked at her with his golden eyes. Still without words the swordsman started to clean her bandages. "…'ere is he?"

"Dead."

It took only a moment before Rowan began to wail. Her tears soaked the front of her shirt and snot ran down her face like a river. Even when Mihawk gripped her drenched face with both hands Rowan continued to scream.

"Conor killed them Rowan. I don't know why but I will find out. But because of this you are now the Queen of Dublin Isle. No one will follow Conor after what he has done. This means you are now a threat to the World Government. They couldn't do anything against your father because he was to strong. But you? You are weak. Weak enough to kill. Weak enough to take advantage of and use in order to gain control over one of the strongest armies this world has ever seen. So you have to hid. From this day on Clodagh Rowan is dead until you are strong enough to take up that name again. You are no longer a Clodage. You no longer have a family. You're an orphan now."

Rowan stared up at the swordsman and his cold face. It wasn't the face she wanted to see. She wanted her father's laughing expression; his green eyes that twinkled and his red hair full of braids that she enjoyed twisting her fingers into. She wanted Dennis and his mirth filled expression and the adventures he always took her on, never too busy to play with his little sister like other boys were.

"I'll kill 'em!" Rowan suddenly screamed her voice raw. Anger she had never felt before rushed through her little body. It constricted her lungs like a boa, tightening her throat and flushing her cheeks. "I'll kill 'em fer takin' 'em away from me!"

Mihawk dropped Rowan's face and started again at her wrist.

"You'll have to get stronger to do that."

* * *

><p><strong>Feed a starving author! She loves your complements and they make her write faster! Haha! So what did you lovelies think of Rowan's fam? I love them all so much I'm actually thinking of writing little one-shots with them but I don't know. What do ya'll think? <strong>

**Again, thanks for the reviews! They make my day!**


End file.
